


In The Bleak Midwinter

by pcyheartgirlx



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangle, Multi, Prostitution, Romance, Smut, bts - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 247,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyheartgirlx/pseuds/pcyheartgirlx
Summary: “We’re all whores, we just sell different parts of ourselves.”You own a multi-billion dollar company, servicing the biggest names in kpop, in more ways than one. Under the name “Starlight Catering”, you, your best friends, Damon and Maya, and your hundreds of workers provide stress relief for idols.You have partially retired, not because you didn’t want to, but because Chanyeol was your muse. He was all that you had time for and all you needed. Until Jin came along.So what happens when you mix fire and ice?You get smoke and all the lines are blurred.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I’ve written in YEARS and it’s my first time dabbling in kpop fic writing. I really hope you like it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

**PROLOGUE**

_Ai wo dandan noboritsumetai_  
_Chikazuku kuchibiru ga_  
_It’s gonna be electric_

  
The room echoed. The squeak of his sneakers in synchronization with the music. Jongin moved swiftly to the beat. Never missing a step, never losing rhythm.

  
_Furenai girigiri de_  
_It’s gonna be electric_  
_Ooh baby, baby me wo tojinaide_  
_Bounce bounce abareteru Heart_

  
His body was fluid, every movement he made perfectly flowed into the next.

  
_Hibana tobichireba Bang_  
_It’s gonna be electric_  
_Kakenukeru shigeki de Down_  
_It’s gonna be electric_  
_Ooh baby, baby mada furenaide_

  
Although the studio was empty, he stayed in position. Envisioning his other members in their spots as well, so he could be as accurate as possible.

  
_Saiaku na kisu ga shitainda_  
_Sou okoridasu made_  
_Kono mama jirashite ii kai_  
_So electric, so electric yeah_

  
“Hahahaha!”

  
The sudden voice almost made Jongin jump. Not moving, he looked in the mirror in front of him to find the source of the voice. By the doorway, stood none other than Park Jimin, one of Jongin’s dear friends.

  
“Don’t sneak up on me, Jiminie!” Jongin cried breathlessly. He turned to face the boy, a hand on his hip, the other wiping the sweat from his brow.

  
“Is that the single for your comeback?” Jimin asked walking closer to him. “It’s really catchy!” His eyes sparkled.

  
“Yea, I think it’s one of my favorites,” Jongin said smiling. “Are you here alone or did you come with Taemin, or any of your members?” Jimin shook his head.

  
“Nope! I’m here all by myself, hyung!” He said as he handed Jongin a towel to wipe the sweat accumulating on his neck.

  
“Thanks,” he murmured as he wiped himself off. “It’s late though. Why are you here by yourself? It’s very unlike you.” Jongin said as he walked toward the mirror to pick up his water bottle, offering some to the boy.

  
“I’m fine thanks,” he said politely. He ran his fingers through his blond locks as he continued. “It’s been a little tense at the dorm lately...I’m just trying to give everyone their space.”

  
Jongin was guzzling down water like it was the first time he ever drank it. “Ahh, I see. I remember when we were like that. It was terrible. I think Sehun almost tried to fight Chanyeol once. Kyungsoo too. It was bad,” he put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. “Just hang in there, it’ll pass.” Jimin sighed and gave Jongin a half smile.

  
“For how long though? It’s been like this for weeks! I just want us all to get along. Yoongi’s been the worst. It’s not so much the other members as it is him. When he’s in a bad mood, everyone is in a bad mood,” he hung his head low. Jongin thought long and hard about the solution he was going to propose to his friend.

  
“Hey, how open minded are Namjoon and Yoongi?” He commented. Taking his hand off Jimin awaiting his answer.

  
“Hmmm...I don’t know. Pretty open minded. I mean Namjoon does read gay porn and Yoongi thinks gender is social construct—“

  
“That’s not what I meant!” Jongin threw his hands up and chuckled at him. “God, no. Hold on,” Jongin said as he walked over to his bag. He fished for his wallet inside the large gym bag. “I want you to try something... Ah-ha!”

  
“You have a bear on your wallet too?” Jimin giggled at him as he watched Jongin open it, sifting through the cards.

  
“Shut up, Kyungsoo got it for me!” He said defensively as he pulled out what seemed like a business card. “Here, give them a call.”

  
Jimin took the card and observed it. It looked and felt like a credit card. Jimin had recognized the card design. It was a Black Astrum business card. Only the most prestigous businesses were selected to have their cards printed by this company. The gold letters spelled out “Starlight Catering” with a phone number and the name (Y/N) engraved underneath one of the diamonds embedded in the card.

  
“First of all, are you even sure you want to give me this card?!” the boy exclaimed, stunned as he was examining the card from front to back.

  
“Uh... yea,” Jongin chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. “(Y/N) can be kind of flashy, huh?” Jimin’s face scrunched up.

  
“Who is (Y/N) and why would a catering company help me in my situation?” Jimin asked, completely puzzled.

  
“(Y/N) is the owner of the company and it’s not a catering company,” Jongin paused for dramatic effect. “It’s an escort company!”

  
“An escort company? You can’t be serious,” Jimin scoffed, the look of confusion never leaving his face. “This is your solution? Hookers?”

  
“Hey! (Y/N) and her friends are nice hookers,” he said, lightly pushing Jimin for his comment before continuing. “And it worked for us. The guys got laid and suddenly, it was like we were trainees again. Sometimes you just need to fuck it all out,” he laughed.

  
“Yea, I’m sure you and Kyungsoo know a lot about that,” Jimin teased, awaiting for the next assault Jongin gave him. “You don’t have to be so violent!” He said rubbing his arm. “Anyway, I don’t think the guys would go for this. I mean hookers, hyung?”

  
“Like I said, (Y/N) and her friends are sweet people. They wouldn’t hurt a fly! Well...actually,” Jongin’s voice trailed off. Jimin shot him disapproving look.

  
“Actually…?” Jimin said trying to lead Jongin to finish his sentence.

  
“Well, I heard her family is from NYC and they were a huge mob family. Who knows? She’s probably killed people. Can’t say for sure?”

  
“Are you fucking serious?” Jimin exclaimed wide eyes. Jongin just shrugged. “You know you’re really not convincing me here, hyung.”

  
“Hey listen, we’re not the only group she supplies to. She has the big 3 under her belt. She’s super professional and like I said she’s sweet!” Jongin grabbed his gym back and flung it over his shoulder. “She always sends us flowers when we win awards and stuff. Sometimes it’s sweets and chicken for no reason at all! I really like her and I know you will too. Trust me, it worked,” Jongin assured. He noticed Jimin was still doubtful. “Just talk to Namjoon and Bang PD about it. Give them the card so they know she’s legit.”

  
“You’re sure about this?” he asked watching Jongin walk away. Jongin turned around and shrugged.

  
“I mean what do you have to lose?” Jongin was right, Jimin thought. “I need to get out of here though. Kyungsoo--I mean...the members will start to worry.”

  
“Riiiight...the members,” Jimin laughed at his hyung’s expense, who was now turning a bright shade of red. It was noticeable even with his tan complexion.

  
“Y-yea…” Jongin shifted and started for the door waving at Jimin. “Have a goodnight, Jiminie. Stay hydrated and remember what I said!” With that, Jimin was left in the studio by himself, examining the card in his hand. He had two choices. He could throw it out or…

  
“What do I have to lose right?” he told himself as he stuffed the card in his wallet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it. BigHit finally called you. Don't fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous about posting this to be honest. This series means a lot to me and there are so many crazy things that are going to happen as we go. I just hope you enjoy reading every second of it just as I enjoyed writing it :D

**CHAPTER 1**

 

The sound of your heels clicking on the floor flooded the hallways of your apartment complex. Soon after, the sound of your keys jingling out of your blazer pocket accompanied the rhymatic strides of your heels as you approached your apartment door. Suddenly, your other senses started to alert as you smelled something burning. It was coming from your home. You picked up the pace in your walk and fumbled with the keys at your door as you barged into the house. You dropped your leather briefcase and made a beeline to the kitchen where the odor of burning meat was seeping from.

On the stove were charred pieces of what could have been bacon, and directly adjacent to it was your best friend and business partner, Damon Daniels, slumped on the stool. He was hunched over the white marble island with his right arm stretched out and his left tucked under his head. Your first instinct is to grab the pan, discard the wasted bacon (it killed you deep down inside to waste such good food), throw the pan in the sink and possibly kill Damon somewhere in between that.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Damon?!” you screamed as you turned the water on letting the pan cool down. This barely even startled the sleeping man as he just groaned, slowly peeling himself off the marble. You started for the window to pry them open to let all the smoke out. “It looks like Snoop Dogg had a fucking cyph in here; you could have burned the whole fucking building down.”

“I’m sorry (Y/N), jeez you don't have to be so goddamn one eyed about it,” he mumbled as he rubbed the residual sleep from his eyes. “Not all of us have the pleasure of being Miranda Preistly, walking around being a boss bitch.”

He watched you walk over to him with your hands on your hips and a glare that shot right past him. Damon was rarely affected by any of your nagging at this point.

It’s been 15 years of friendship. He was immune. “Don’t give me that fucking look, okay? Some of us are still working class citizens.” You rolled your eyes and him and propped yourself on one of the two vacant stools that were right next to him, playfully nudging his shoulder.

“C’mon, don’t be like that. I still work too,” you put your head on his shoulder, hoping that some skinship would soften him up even though it never did. He simply just brushed you off and sighed to himself. He folded his arms and let his head sink down on top of them. “Long night?” you asked. Frustration coating the sigh that escaped his lips.

“No,” he huffed. “It’s just that Sehun and Jongdae were so reckless tonight. I mean, yeah, I got paid double and holy shit they just felt so amazing. I swear they are unstretchable,” he cocked his eyebrow and finally faced you. “Not to mention they are addicted to this dick.”

“Okay, so what’s the problem?”

“It’s these new girls and guys we got! They’re so needy.” He propped himself up and put his hands in an awkward t-rex position, as if to demonstrate some kind of condescending motion. “Oh Damon, he got cum on my dress. Oh Damon, the hotel is too trashy. I didn’t have time to refresh. Oh Damon, which enema should I use? Oh Damon this, Damon that. You know, I thought prostitutes were going to be lower maintenance than the pretentious bitches I used to work with in the fashion district back home, but fuck was I wrong.”

“First of all Damon, they’re escorts. Not prostitutes. And don’t say that about our babies. They work hard!” You tried to hold in a small chuckle but failed. Damon hated when you laughed at his misery. Good thing he didn’t notice. He groaned and once again, plopped his upper body on the counter.

“If it looks like a duck--”

“Damon!”

“Alright fine!” he said throwing his arms in the air and then crossing them. “You know I love them, and I’m so grateful that the business has expanded beyond just us three, but it’s stressful. We have the three biggest record labels in Korea to cover.” You adjusted your pencil skirt and looked at him with empathy.

“I know, Damon, I know,” you started. “But we’re blowing the fuck up, us three. A bunch of ratchets from New York City, in this million dollar estate with hundred of workers and hundreds of clients. 4 years have passed and my family hasn't been able to reach us.” You jumped off the stool and walked over to the counter. From the stainless steel fridge you pulled out a bottle of champagne and then grabbed three glasses, placing them on the counter. “Speaking of us three, where the fuck is Maya? I have really great news.”

“Honey~, I’m fuckin’ home!” yelled a voice thickly coated in a distinguished English accent. The door slammed and familiar sound of clicking heels echoed through the hallway, but these strides were different from yours. They were lighter, with a touch of grace. And there she was. Maya glided through the kitchen towards you and Damon. Her 5’2” stature seemed to have shrunk as she was almost slouching. She leaned on the island for support. “Ello, bitches. What’s all this mess on the fuckin’ table? You realize it’s only one o’clock in the fuckin’ afternoon and you lot are already hitting the booze.”

“Well, shit, hi to you too, you horrid bitch,” you shot at her playfully. She just smiled and mirrored Damon’s earlier posture, sitting on a stool letting her upper body collapse on the white marble, creating a beautiful aesthetic against her olive skin.

“And where were you?” Damon asked with curiosity.

“You were wearing that last night, Maya.” You shot back with the quickness. Your eyes widened as you awaited her response.

“Relax, I didn’t spend the night,” she said, putting her hands up in defense. “I was over at The SM building with Xiumin, then The JYP building with Jackson. Then I had to wait for my bloody twit of an uncle to call me about those legal documents, because naturally the time difference.” Her eyelashes resembled those of a fluttering butterfly as she blinked multiple times as if to stay conscious. “I was waiting in this coffee shop since six this fuckin’ morning, which by the way, was absolutely adorable. Anyway, if I came home, I would have passed out and slept until next Sunday.”

A wave of relief washed over you. Part of the conditions of working as a escort was to never spend the night at a clients house. For discretion, of course. Paparazzis were worse than sesaengs, now a days. They were always camping close by in the early mornings to capture a walk of shame, so they may boost their own credibility while destroying others.

“Great,” you said flatly. You walked over to them changing your expression into one of excitement and glee. Your two friends on the other hand were clearly running on empty. “Now I can get to the good news!” You started to pour champagne into their glasses.

“Oh for fuck’s sake (Y/N), I’m not going to be drinking a drop of that watered down fizzy piss,” Maya hissed. “Also, why the fuck does it smells like a bloody scorched hog in this house?”

Damon busted out cackling and shoved Maya playfully. She muttered something under her breath before adjusting the straps on her lavender dress.

“Okay, okay, okay, enough guys. Listen for real, please?” It seemed like begging got both of their attention.

“Starlight Catering just got booked for the KBS Gayo Festival after party! Our girls, our boys, and us. We are going to make a fucking fortune.” Damon let out a flat “yay” while Maya scoffed on about fake industry parties with fake agendas. “C’mon guys I worked really hard to book this, especially on such short notice.” It was visible that you were bothered by their lack of enthusiasm. They both awed in unison and rushed over to you to embrace you in a hug.

“We’re so sorry, Eomma,” Damon said in a baby voice.

“Really, we are so happy to be working our genitals to oblivion,” Maya chimed in soon after.

“You guys are dicks.”

“Yep, but you love us,” Maya said as she placed a peck on your cheek. She grabbed her glass and smiled sweetly at you. This odd display of affection to others was completely normal in this household. Suddenly, you feel a fierce vibration in your blazer pocket that startles all three of you.

“Look at this bitch, keeping a vibrator in her pocket during business meetings,” Damon chortled.

“Honestly (Y/N), have you no shame?” Maya added, high fiving damon while both of them cackled and doubled over. Only they found their jokes to be funny.

“Guys, hush!” you studied the number on the screen. It was one you didn’t recognize. “This could be a potential client, so shut the fuck up!” The continued to giggle to themselves, silently.

“Starlight Catering. This is (Y/N). Can I help you?”

“Uh..Hi, how are you Ms. (Y/N)?” a voice deep as the ocean and as smooth as the finest swiss chocolate echoed into your ear.

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you. May I ask who’s calling?” Usually you would have snapped at this voice for not identifying themselves immediately but their voice was so sonically pleasing and you were so very tired that you just let it slide.

“Oh yes, I’m sorry. My name is Kim Namjoon. I’m the leader of a group called BTS. We are signed to BigHit Entertainment.”

This was it. The final music label conglomerate was in your hands. It was time to turn the charm on. You repositioned yourself and stood up straight. Your voice rose an octave in a well met attempt in landing this deal. “Of course! I’ve heard very good things about you and your boys, Mr. Kim.”

“Oh thank you, Ms. (Y/N). I’m very grateful to hear that. I also have heard equally good things about your company.” You could hear him almost fumble with his words. It reminded you of every other first call you've gotten.

“Well,” you said smiling coyly, “I’m glad I’ve upheld my reputation.” You look over to your two friends who were peering at you in anticipation. You mouthed the words “BangTan Soenyodan” to them. To say the least, they almost lost their shit.

“So, what can I do for you, Mr. Kim? I’m guessing you need some services provided for your boys.” You heard a nervous chuckle coming from the other end of the phone.

“Actually, it’s just for one of us at the moment,” his voice lowered a bit. “You see, our Yoongi has been rather stressed lately. Well, all of us have, but he seems to be carrying the grunt of it.”

“Tsk. Aw poor dear. I’m sorry to hear that,” you purred.

“Yes well, I was hoping that maybe you could possibly assist him with...stress relief.” You immideiatly shot a glance at Maya. If she wasn’t losing her shit now, she was going to by the end of this phone call.

“Understood, Mr. Kim. I know just the perfect person for him! Man or woman?” _Please say woman_ , you thought. This was basically Maya’s dream come true.

“With all due respect,” he said, still keeping that smoothness to his voice. “You may not have heard me correctly. As I said, I was hoping you could assist him with his troubles.”

 _Fuck_.

“Me?” you said, completely taken aback. “Surely you can understand that I cannot. I am after all, the CEO and those kinds of demands--”

“Listen (Y/N),” the softness was replaced by a stern and sharp treble. Oddly enough, you kind of liked the bite. “We are both business people. I just want to ensure that everything goes smoothly and I know that with you being the CEO of a respected establishment and with us being the only company you haven’t added to your impressive list, you will make sure that this goes the way it should.”

Suddenly, you heard glass shattering. Realizing it was a figment of your imagination, you silently sighed to yourself and without the slightest change in your tone, you said “I understand completely. What time would you like me to be there?”

“Tonight, soon after 23:30,” he continued. “I will text you the details shortly, Ms. (Y/N).”

“I’ll mark you down for 23:30 then,” you were extremely annoyed. “Oh, and Mr. Kim, this does go without saying, discretion is a necessity. I trust that you can maintain that on your part.”

“Absolutely. It’s been a pleasure, Ms. (Y/N). I’ll see you tonight.”

“Likewise, Mr. Kim. I look forward to working with you.” After hanging up, you violently stuffed the phone in your pocket and started pacing back and forth.

“This man really got me fucked up,” you were almost yelling at yourself.

“Oh shit,” Damon said, “The NY ratchet is coming out.”

“What happened, Love?” Maya asked desperately. You made your way over to the island, putting your hands on the counter and hanging your head low. Clearly stressed, you decided to rip it off like a bandaid and just tell her.

“Listen Maya,” you said in a low tone. “Don’t be mad at me please.”

“What?” Her deep brown eyes were watching you intently.

“Promise me first that--”

“Oh for the love of god, out with it!”

“Okay,” you looked at her. “That was Namjoon. He said he wanted me specifically to go over there and perform a service.”

“Right, so why would she be mad about that?” Damon retorted.

“Well,” you folded your arms, cocked your head back before looking at her and just outright telling her. “It’s for Yoongi.”

“EXCUSE THE ROYAL FUCK OUT OF ME, BUT WHAT?!”

“Oh damn (Y/N), you a real foul bitch,” Damon chuckled.

“Um, were you guys not in the same room as me when I was talking to him? Clearly I tried to avoid it but fuck, it’s BigHit and maybe I can talk to him about you going over next ti-”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you fucking serious?” she stopped suddenly. “You know what? You enjoy your little night with the man I’ve fantasized about for years. How do you think I fucked the Johns back in the day without my wild imagination? But no! You go right ahead and when you get home, I’m gonna slit your fuckin’ throat and take over this whole damn business!” Maya turned on her heels and stomped all the way back to her room. “I’m not fucking playing with you either, hoe.” The sound of the door slamming sounded like the firing of a pistol in an empty alley. The echo bouncing off the walls and into the ear drums of the two that were left in the kitchen.

“Well that went well, don’t you think?” you said cheerfully looking over at Damon, a shred of guilt in your voice. Damon just shrugged.

“You know she’ll get over it. Maybe not for a few days but hey, she’ll be fine. She’s not mad at you...well she is, but it’s petty as fuck. You, just need to land this fucking client and get her that ‘next time’ you promised because I don’t think she was kidding about slitting your throat,” he laughed.

You groaned and buried your face into Damon’s arm when you heard your text tone go off.

“You better get that because you need to get this shit over with now. When the gay guy is not down for drama, you know the tea ain’t worth it.”

“Ugh!”

x-x-x

  
As you walk into the building, you can’t help but let your thoughts run wild. You weren’t even thinking about Maya’s graphic temper tantrum. It wasn’t that you weren’t concerned but you knew that it’ll all blow over. It was just that mobster mentality that was embedded into her DNA. It was your performance that you were worried about. BTS was no stranger to you. You loved them to the point where you already had an idea of what their personalities were like. It was the same reason as to why you weren't surprised when Namjoon exhibited some coldness in your conversation.

Anyway, back to the thought at hand. It had been awhile since you accepted a new client. Not because you didn’t want to, but mostly because of the success that was brought to you over the few past years. Moving away from your home in New York and giving up the business you had there, to start a new, but similar business in Korea was no easy task. But you did it. You fucking did it. Even in this moment in your life where you were under the impression that you had all the major labels under your feet, there was the last one. All the time you spent whoring yourself to individuals who were clearly beneath you, just so you could buy enough groceries for you and your best friends in this new country, is finally paying off. Your business was booming under the guise of a legitimate business. Granted, that was all thanks to Maya and her own family connection to the underground gangs in Southern Birmingham, but fuck. You didn’t need to fuck until you felt raw and used. You didn’t need to drown your own demons out with angel dust. You didn’t need any of that shit anymore. Things had finally changed. You only offered your personal services to Chanyeol from EXO and…well, that was it really.

As quickly as these thoughts raced into your mind, they were gone. You hadn’t realized that you had reached your destination. You double checked the number of the apartment in the text and let yourself in. The second door on the right.

You approached the door, but before you entered, you pressed your ear closely against it. It was quiet. Namjoon did mention that Yoongi would be sleeping, so you quietly made your way inside. The room was pitch black and the only light that was visible was the light of a game console that allowed you to see the outline of the furniture in the room. You scanned the room until you found his bed. Yoongi was laying on his side, peacefully sleeping. You almost didn’t want to wake him up. Although you couldn’t see what he looked like, you imagined his facial expressions to be soft and tranquil.  
Quietly, you kicked off your heels as you approached the bed. Still trying to keep a silent demeanor about you, you pulled the covers over you and laid on your side so you were facing his backside. The warmth of his body almost caught you in a trance. It had been a while since you laid next to someone who wasn’t trying to fuck you. Even though it wasn’t going to stay that way, you enjoyed it for a moment.  
But back to business.

You inched closer to him, pressing your body against him. You wrapped your arms around him and your glossed lips made their way next to his ear.

“Oppa,” you whispered. “It’s time to wake up,” you purred.

No answer. No reaction.

“Oppa,” you repeated. “Wake up, I wanna play.” You felt him shift in his sleep but nothing other than that. At that moment, you decided to try a different approach.

“Oh, Oppa, I know you wanna play. Namjoon-ah told me everything.” Your hands started to travel from his surprisingly broad shoulders to his chest. They coasted down his defined abdomen. You stopped right at the waistband of his boxers. “I wanna make you feel good, and take your stress away, ” you cooed.

You didn’t want to waste anymore time. His cock was hard and you could feel it through the cotton fabric. Gingerly, you grasped his clothed member and started rubbing him, creating hot friction in your palms and in his crotch. Finally, a small moan escaped his lips and you felt his body quiver against yours. You pressed against him, closing any space between you so he could feel your breasts on his back.

“I know you need it, Oppa. Let me take care of you.” At that moment, you decided to get straight to it. You slid your hands under his boxers and wrapped your fingers around his shaft.

“Don’t be shy,” you breathed into his neck as you started to pump slowly, leaving a trail of small kisses along his neck back up to his ear. You circled the tip of his member, letting his precum coat your fingers glazing it around the rest of his head. As you teased him, he exhaled in pleasure and shivered again as you brought your lips to his ear lobe and nibbled them for a second before you said, “Because I’m not.”

It happened before you could even blink. Within seconds, he moved feverishly and you find yourself pinned underneath him. At this moment, you knew he was completely awake. The darkness in the room still made it difficult for you to see him but you could feel his gaze because you knew that look from a mile away. He was ready to devour you.

You felt him coming closer to you, closing the space between you once again so you threw your head back, allowing him to feast upon your flesh. You knew Yoongi was an animal, and that he would bite and tear at the skin on your neck and chest. But he did the exact opposite.  
His lips, which felt full and plush, were like snowflakes falling on your warm skin. With every collision, they were so tender and delicate, melting onto you, one not mirroring the other. He let his lips travel everywhere, to your neck, to your chest, and all of the spaces in between. He peppered kisses on your breasts, along your jaw, and onto your chin until they met yours. You met his steady pace with the fast and animalistic desire that you thought he loved so much. But he stopped you by cupping your chin and pulling away. It didn’t take long for him to meet your lips again. It was then that you realized he didn’t want to devour you. He wanted to feel you. Every single part of you. Fully and completely understanding that aspect, you kissed him back gently. He groaned against your lips and moved his hand away from your jaw. He ran his hands down your arms, up your sides and stopping at your chest. Yoongi placed his hands over your clothed breast, squeezing them and rubbing them to his enjoyment. He pulled away from your lips and started trailing kisses down your jaw and neck once again, stopping at your breast. His hands pulled all the fabric back, trailing his tongue from the space between your breast until he was finally swirling his tongue around your nipple. Without leaving your other breast unattended, he stuffed his hand under the fabric, running his thumb along your nipple, squeezing it softly. This sensation caused you to let a soft moan escape from your lips.

“Yoongi oppa,” you breathed. “You weren’t what I was expecting.”

Suddenly, he stopped. You couldn't see his movements but you could feel him reaching over to the nightstand next to the both of you. As much as you wanted to see his face, you knew the minute he turned that lamp on, guilt was going to wash over you. Except..

“Maybe it’s because I’m not Yoongi.”

You didn’t know whether to scream or slap him. At the same time you were completely frozen. Never in your life did you imagine that you would be in the same room as Seokjin, much less having him hovering on top of you, eyeing you like he wanted to taste every inch of you.

“I’m so sorry,” your voice was trembling. “But I think I should leave,” you murmured, trying to keep your composure as you looked him in the eye.

“No!” He pleaded and his eyes widened. “I mean,” he tried to adjust his tone. “Please...you’re so much more beautiful than what I thought you would be and…” he closed his eyes and sighed. “I haven’t fucked in such a long time.”  
You studied his features in the soft light.

I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner, you thought. His skin had a sheer glow to it that made him look ethereal. His lips were parted slightly, pink and swollen. They glistened in the light, resembling a ripened juicy fruit that you wanted to bite into. Resistance clearly wasn’t an option today.  
You looked up at him with your (e/c) orbs, your demeanor changing instantly.

“I came to play didn’t I?” you hummed and bit your lip.

It was like a fire ignited inside of you both. He grabbed the hem of your dress and brought it over you. You didn’t even notice him pulling your panties down. Hell, you didn't even notice him taking his clothes off. You felt the burning sensation growing in your lower abdomen.  
He crawled on top of you, you spread your legs apart, allowing him the space. You were expecting him to insert himself inside of you but instead, ran his fingers up and down your womanhood. He began making circles with his thumb on your clit, maneuvering his fingers the same way you had just done to him.

“You shouldn’t play with oppa like that, baby girl,” he growled as he got closer to you. Jin removed his hand from your clit and brought it up to your mouth. “Oppa doesn’t like games,” his breath tickled your face as he inserted his digit into your mouth, tasting your own juices. This only made you wetter, and he noticed. He pulled his finger out and the suction like pop your mouth mad put him over the edge. He kissed you deeply and ran his hands all over you one last time. Jin propped himself between your legs, grabbing his cock and lead it against your slit. He looked up at you and in that moment, time stopped. Jin was a fucking tease. All you could think was, who gave him the fucking right? The tip of his cock rested in your entrance for a while. You whined and thrusted your hips up towards him, wanting to engulf him. Instead, he pushed your hips down. Leaning his upper body down so that he’s only inches away from your face, he flashes you a devious smile.

“Fuck me, Jin.”

His erection invaded you without warning. You couldn’t control the loud moan that escaped your lips. He swiftly brought his hand up to your mouth and hushed you, reminding you not to wake the other members. But you couldn’t control yourself. What was happening to you? Meaningless sex was your forte. It didn’t phase you. But Jin was different. Every minute felt like an hour. It’s because his thrusts weren’t fast and hungry. They were slow and desperate, with rhythm that was like a ballad. He wanted to feel the walls of your womanhood engulfing him, imprisoning him in with pure desire. But it was you that was being imprisoned. You were locked beneath him, unable to make a sound while he pumped inside you, hitting your spot with every thrust. You were so close and he knew it.

“Ahhhh jagiya…” he moaned as he threw his head back. “Come for Oppa, jagi. Come for me.” Finally he removed his hand from your mouth and placed both of them on your breasts for balance. His paced quicked and you felt his cock throbbing inside you.

“Hyung!” a booming voice called out from the opposite side of the door. “Jin hyung, get the fuck out here!” You recognized the voice. It was Yoongi. Jin groaned but never stopped. Your hips were perfectly in sync as you were both reaching your climax.

“I...ahhh...busy Yoongi. Please...give me a minute,” his whole body began to quiver. You reached up and grabbed at his broad shoulders, letting small soft moans escape your lips.

“Fuck! Hyung! Get out here or I’m gonna come in!”

“I’m coming!” Jin called out as he pumped faster and faster. He wasn’t lying. The fire in your abdomen was burning and your walls suctioned his throbbing member with each and every thrust. A wave of euphoria ran throughout your body as you came all over him and the sheets. He let out a low grunt as he emptied his load inside you, slowing his pace.

“Hyung, I swear to god--”

“I came! I-I mean, I’m coming! Relax!” Jin said as he collapsed next to you. He didn’t rest long before he got up, searching for the clothes that you both had ripped off each other. Quickly he passed you a towel, your dress and panties before he dressed himself. He bolted for the door but stopped and turned to you. He looked at you for a second, laying there naked trying to catch your breath. He quickly made his way towards you, cupped your face in his hands and kissed you deeply. When he pulled away, he looked into your eyes. His face looked different than it did before. He glowed brighter, smiled wider. It was entrancing. As quickly as the moment came, it went. Yoongi started pounding at door, hollering all kinds of swear words. He ripped away from your glance after swearing to himself and ran for the door, disappearing behind it.

You propped yourself up to clean yourself as quickly as possible. Grabbing your dress, you made to the door, carefully listening to the words being said. You didn’t want to come out just yet. A) you definitely fucked up and that’s not something you usually did. B) how fucking embarrassing.  
But being in the business that you were in, cleaning up messes is something you were accustomed to.

“Why is she in your room?” Yoongi said coldly. Jin sighed. You could hear him pacing back and forth.

“I...I don’t know.,” Jin stuttered.

“You don’t know?” Jins footsteps became still. “So you’re saying she just appeared in your room?”

“I was sleeping Yoongi-ah. She thought I was you!”

“So you just fuck her?!”

“Aish. I’m a man too! She thought I was you and she was touching me, it felt sooo good—“

“You know what Seokjin, fuck you”

“Yah! Who do you think you’re talking to like that? I’m your Hyung—“

“I don’t give a fuck if you’re my—“

“HEY! What the fuck are you yelling like this while she’s still here?” That sultry deep voice could be from no one other than Namjoon you thought to yourself. The time to intervene was now. You quickly threw your dress on, patting your hair down to try to look like you weren’t just getting plowed. At the end of the day, you were a CEO of a company.

“Excuse me Namjoon. We need to talk. Now.” You hissed at him as you walked out. He looked up at you standing in between the two men with a slightly panicked expression. He wasn’t alone. Behind him was a Jungkook who stood there in shock.

“How?” Was the only think Namjoon could say. You couldn’t tell if he was mad or confused. Probably both.

“Second door on the right?” You said as you flashed your phone at him. He stood there for a minute and realized his mistake.

“You two fuckin relax for a second while I fix this.” Namjoon walked toward you and brought you down the hall into what seemed to appear to be his room.

“Why did you fuck Jin? Are you fuckin crazy? What kind of unprofessio—“

“Okay, no. Stop right there because what you’re not going to do, is blame me for all this shit!” You were hoping this would give you time to make this not your fault. But he wasn’t buying it.

“You. Fucked Jin,” he said making an air diagram as if you were stupid. His arrogance was showing. As much as you wanted to put him in his place, you decided against it because he was right. You fucked Jin.

“Well, it’s not my fault you guys don’t empty your balls into some pussy every now and again!” Namjoon was taken aback by how blunt your statement was. But there was a glint in his eyes, it was guilt. I got him, you thought.

“It’s not easy, okay. We don’t have time to go out and meet people and when we do—“

“Look, I know,” you inched closer him. “I don’t need the whole story because I’ve heard it a thousand and one times. That being said, I can call my co-owner to make up for this. Free of charge.”

“No,” he put his hand up to cut you off and lowered his eyes at you. “I’ll pay. And I’ll pay triple the agreed amount.”

“Triple?” You said with an impressed look on your face. Crossing your arms, you looked up into his eyes and you spotted it once again. The look. He wasn’t like Yoongi or Jin. Namjoon was a business person. He used intelect to maneuver in this world as opposed to his emotions. You had almost met your match. You had to ask, “Why triple?”

He bit hip lip and put a hand on your cheek, “Because, I wanna hear you scream under me too.” There it was.

You smiled genuinely at him, giving him the sweetest look before biting your lip. It was obvious he couldn’t resist you. Moving in closer to him, he goes in to kiss you but at the last second you dodge his lips, bringing a hand behind his head to pull him in closer so you’re by his ear.

“Too bad I don’t fuck the leaders,” you hissed. You pulled away from him and observed him. Not only was he confused but also a tad bit frustrated.

“That’s a shame,” his gaze fixated on you.

You shrugged and pulled out your phone, his eyes studying your every move still. What you really wanted to say is that he was a douche bag for trying to get you alone while his members were out there at each other’s throats but you knew when to pick your battles. Ultimately, you knew Namjoon was a good guy, but something was going to happen in this dorm. One by one, they would give into their burning lust and you had to be there when they did. This is how your business expanded. Namjoon was a businessman, but you were better than that. You were a businesswoman.

“If you don’t mind, Joonie,” you put a hand on his shoulder. “I believe you should tell Yoongi the new plan and I’ll be in here, making my phone call.” Namjoon laughed a bit before he turned and started to walk away.

“You’re definitely something else, (Y/N).” was the final thing he said before he left.

 _Crisis fucking averted_ , you thought and mentally pat yourself on the back. You pulled out your phone and immediately dialed Maya. No answer. You tried one more time. Still no answer. The third time is always the charm...or not. You could only think of one other person.

“Hey bitch, how was Suga’s suga?” You could already see that cocky smile plastered on his face.

“Damon, first of all, fuck you. Second, where’s Maya?” You tried to stay as hushed as you could. You could almost feel Damon shrug through the phone.

“She’s sleeping? Maybe? I don’t know,” he said flatly.

“Well go find out for, fucks sake! I need her here, now.”

“Need her where? And yes, she is sleeping in her room.”

“At the BigHit dorms.”

“Why?” His curiosity was piqued.

“Damon please just wake her up and bring her here.” You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“You did something, didn’t you? Oh, you fucked upppp! See, I knew your guilt was gonna get the best of you. Unless you did it on purpose because if you did, you a real bitch. But I doubt you—“

“Just for once, please, Damon can you just do what I ask you without the extra commentary?” You were almost at your breaking point. Had the sex not been phenomenal, you would’ve lost it.

“Just for once please,” Damon mocked you and laughed.

“I’m serious!” you snapped before lowering your voice. “I fucked up, like really fucked up. Namjoon texted me the wrong info and I ended up in Jin’s room instead.” You massaged your temples before continuing. “These boys haven’t had a good piece of ass in a while and he practically begged me to give it up to him. Yoongi was so pissed.”

“You dead-ass?” Damon continued to laughed at your expense. Putting two and two together he figured out the new plan. “Alright fine. I’ll bring her in a few. Bye.” As soon as you heard the phone hang up, you found a wall to lean on. Those thoughts started swimming in your mind again. Thoughts you kept buried deep in the back of your mind.

_Back to business._

 

You sat on one of the chairs, opposite to the couch. You felt seven pairs of eyes boring into you as you scrolled through your phone, patiently waiting for Maya to arrive. You weren’t sure if their gaze was due to curiosity or lust, or both. You were just happy that this situation was taken care of.

“So are you really a gang affiliated prostitute from New York City?” Jimin asked breaking the silence, causing you to look up. His six other members’ faces dropped in unison. They all looked at him. Hobi whispered something like ‘oh my god” but you just laughed.

“Jimin, right?” He nodded at you. “Yes, I am.”

Jimin smiles a bit before Hoseok spoke. “You didn’t have to answer that, you know?”

“I know,” assuring him politely. “But what do I gain from denial?” You peered over at Namjoon, who you were sure told Jimin that cute little anecdote. Namjoon had his arm draped over the armrest of the couch, his index finger caressing his bottom lip. He looked at you with that look again. “My story, is a story of success, so I’m not ashamed,” you smiled.

You studied their faces. Yoongi looked impatient. His eyebrows furrowed as if he was stuck in a deep, troubling thought. Next to him, Hoseok was dumbfounded by the situation they had gotten themselves into. Jimin sat there almost eloquently. His features were so soft and almost pure, looking around as if to find an opportunity to ask another invasive question.

Taehyung and Jungkook were the most uninterested out of the group. Exhaustion took over their faces as they sat there stealing glances from each other. And then there was Jin. Oddly standing out to you, his dark locks were tousled over his forehead and the white shirt he wore hung loosely around his neck. You studied his features as if you were trying to memorize them. His neck was long and slender, with enough surface area for you to let your mouth roam. You started thinking about how it would feel like to be on top of him, holding onto his broad shoulders while you were grinding against him.

“Do you like what you do?” Jimin’s voice shook you out of your thought. You looked at his face. His inquisitiveness seemed to shock his other members.

“Jimin, that’s rude!” Taehyung retaliated.

“Yeah,” Jungkook said. “You don’t ask those kind of things.” The curious boy put his hands up to say something, but the leader interjected.

“No more questions, Jiminie,” Namjoon snapped.

“It’s fine, guys. Really, I don’t mind.” Trying to diffuse the situation, you looked over at Jimin and smiled sweetly.

“(Y/N), I don’t think it’s very appropriate for him to be asking you these—“

“I appreciate the sentiment, but if he wants to know, he should at least hear it from the source itself,” you tilted your head, lowering your gaze at Namjoon. “As a business person, you can respect those facts, right?” You heard a chuckling coming from the other men. Namjoon shot them a glare as a result.

Jimin spoke again. “I’m not trying to be disrespectful at all, (Y/N). It’s just...well I’ve never met..uh...s-someone like you,” with that, Hoseok nudged his chest and shook his head at him.

“That’s real tactful,” Hoseok said sarcastically. You could tell Jimin was trying really hard to find the right words without saying what he really wanted to say.  
_Why do you fuck for money?_

“Honestly, a lot of people have asked me that question,” you assured. “My answer is kind always the same too.” You stopped, mostly for dramatic effect. “Do you like sex, Jimin?” He was taken aback by your question.

“Well...yes,” he said, nervousness coating his words.

“Okay…and do you like music?” You leaned forward and your eyes locked with his, awaiting his answer.

“Of course,” Jimin replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

“So, you could say music is an expression of your passion, yes?” Your (e/c) eyes never left his and you slightly cocked your head. You often used this tactic during business meetings with new clients. It almost forces them to believe that you actually care about what their saying, when in reality their answers were being quickly analyzed and guiding you towards success. In this case though, you were genuinely intrigued.

“Well that’s what music is! At least for me, it’s a personal expression of passion and love,” Jimin added. You nodded your head in agreement and continued.

“I completely agree!” He smiled at your confirmation. “But, if you think about it, that’s what sex is as well. Which is why we like it so much; your body craves it.”

“They’re a bit unrelated don’t you think?” Yoongi interjected. His voice almost surprised you considering this is the first time you heard it. Previously, he had been screaming, and living with Damon and Maya, you learned how to tune it out. He had been quiet since then.

“Yes, you could say that,” you replied. “But the factor stays the same. Passion drives you to create something. It brings embodiment to that passion, so you can share it.”

“That’s a very vague justification,” Yoongi said bluntly. In just a few minutes of meeting him, almost everything he did reminded you of Maya. This is fucking rich, you thought. They’re made for each other. You ignored his comment just as you would Maya’s.

“Your dorm is lovely, by the way. And I’d like to add that you guys have become a force to be reckoned with,” you looked at each one of them. “Singers, songwriters, producers, dancers. Your passion takes many forms and when you convey it, you not only touch the heart of millions but you make an unbelievable amount of money. I believe that’s admirable.”

“Thanks, (Y/N). I’m glad you see that in us,” Taehyung said cutely. Jungkook nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we appreciate those words,” Hoseok added, finally breaking silence and shooting you his well-known toothy smile. “But I’m curious now,” he chuckled a bit. “Where are you going with this?”

“My achievements are not as monumental, but I live in a similar dorm with my business partners, as you do. I wear the same designer clothes and I’m blessed with the thought of financial security. All because I sell...my passion to others who enjoy what I do. Just as BTS sells their musical talent, correct?” you pushed your (h/c) hair out of your face so they could see you clearly. “In the end, we’re all whores...we just sell different parts of ourselves.”  
It was quiet for a moment. Your words were a thick glaze on their minds like syrup, spreading and descending into the confines of their own thoughts. The only one that kept their eyes on you, though, was Jin. You locked eyes with him and you saw something that you hadn’t seen before. While the other boys expressed some enlightenment, Jin conveyed something else. You’d seen his smile before in pictures, on TV, but in person it crippled you. Those same lips that left you undone underneath them, curled into a smile that sent violent chills up your spine filling you with a familiar warmth. Before you could admire it more, the silence was broken once again.

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Jimin piped up again. He said it swift but clearly, as if it took him all the confidence he could muster. Your eyes darted to him. _This fuckin guy is adorable_ you thought. The other boys scolded him in unison and you couldn’t help but laugh. The bond that they had was just as beautiful as they made it seem.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Namjoon jumped at the sound and made his way to the foyer. You looked over to Yoongi and watched him change before your very eyes. His hands travels from his thighs to his kneecaps slowly, then back up. He parted his lips and let out a composed but deep sigh. He’s nervous, you thought. He noticed your gaze and looked away just as quickly. You smiled to yourself. Maya’s light strides matching Namjoon’s echoed in your ear. You looked up and saw the brightest smile on her face. A complete 180 from this morning.

“Ello, love,” Maya bubbled, her voice filled the room like a beam of light. She made it a point to run over to you, breasts bouncing out of her top. She bent over to give you a peck on the cheek toward Yoongi’s directions, her skirt barely going past her bottom. You couldn’t help but look in his direction. A wide eyed Yoongi had his hands clasped over his mouth. His left knee started to bounce up and down lightly as if trying to control his nerves. You giggled to yourself as you caught Hoseok also catching a peak. Before you could get a word in, Maya found a way to thoroughly embarrass you.

“Well aren’t you sporting the properly fucked look,” she teased, flashing you a devious smile. Jin croaked at her words after all, she indirectly called him out. You stood up quickly and put your hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t be coy now, we all know what happened,” Maya chuckled.

“And heard,” Jungkook added.

“Why don’t you meet Yoongi, Maya?” You quickly interrupted, motioning your hand behind Maya. Yoongi darted up and wiped the sweat from his hands on his side. Maya eyed him up and down and smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Yoongi,” she purred. He licked his lips at her while he walked over to her.

“Come with me,” his voice was low, almost like a growl. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the second door on the left. You couldn’t help by chuckle to yourself, replaying Maya’s wide eyed gaze as she was being whisked away to his lair. Everyone watched for a second, stunned at Yoongi’s impatience.

“Anyway,” Taehyung chimed as he stood up and yawned, rubbing his eyes in an adorable fashion. Afterwards, he turned to you and smiled. “It was nice meeting you, (Y/N). Thank you for being so kind.”

“Yes thank you so much,” Jimin added. His face gleamed with admiration. “I’m sorry if my questions were to invasive.”

“Don’t be sorry, Jimin-ah. It’s quite alright,” you assured.

“Yea, It’s pretty late, guys. We should all be heading to bed. We have schedules tomorrow,” Hoseok said as he as well got up. The other men agreed in unison except one.

“I think I’ll stay up and do some work,” Namjoon stated. Shit, you thought. I can’t be alone with him.

“Jin,” you called out to him as he was starting for his room. “May I speak with you privately?”  
He cocked his head but grinned at you and nodded.

“Of course,” He said motioning you to his room. You darted behind him, trying to avoid Namjoon’s gaze as he lingered on the couch.

When you walked into Jin’s room, you were fascinated by the details you weren’t able to see earlier. His Super Mario collectibles brought you a wonderful sense of nostalgia. The papers scattered on his desk indicated he was still in school and you admired them. Sometimes, you wish you would have gone back. How things could have been different.

“What did you wanna talk to me about?” Jin’s soft voice brought you back to reality. You looked at him and bit your lip.

“Well,” You started, twiddling your fingers nervously. “I wanted to apologize.” A confused look was plastered on Jin’s face.

“What are you apologizing for?” He said as he walked a little closer to you. Your stomach was in knots and you didn’t know why.

“I didn’t mean to wake you and then...I touched you without permission,” you shook your head and looked down. “It was really embarrassing.”  
You heard him chuckle softly. It tickled your very core.

“(Y/N), I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it,” Your body became tense as he continued to walk over to you and put his hands on your shoulders. “Water under the bridge. I’m happy it happened. Because you have no idea how bad I needed that and You…” he smiled wide and put a hand on your cheek. “You were amazing. I’m lucky it happened with such a beautiful girl.” He ran his thumb over your cheek softly. “Are you feeling less embarrassed?”

“No,” You giggled back. “But your attempt is cute.” You smiled at him studying his features again. You could get lost in his angelic aura all day. But you had another point to address.

“There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about,” You said softly. Jin just raised his eyebrows at you, listening attentively. All of a sudden, faint high pitched moans and low growls muffled through the walls followed by the violent taps of a bed rocking back and forth. You and Jin laughed a bit, he scratched the back of his head.

“Wow, did we sound like that?” He chuckled nervously. You just smiled and bit your lip.

“No I don’t think so,” you admitted. He gave you a puzzled look. “Yoongi sounds like he fucks like an animal. You fuck with your heart,” your statement caused Jin’s cheeks to stain slightly pink.

“I believe I fucked you with my dick,” he joked, laughing at himself. Although it wasn’t funny, you smiled anyway. He looked the best in this moment, laughing breathlessly.

“You know what I meant, Seokjin,” you retorted, getting lost in his smile some more.

“What else did you want to talk to me about?”

You wanted to ask him if he wanted to see you again. A thought that confused you greatly because you weren’t like this. Men begged you for your time, you never had to ask. Keeping that in mind, you decided against it.

“Oh to be honest, it slipped my mind,” you lied. “I guess your humor distracted me, huh?” Jin sighed in approval.

“You know, you’re not the first to tell me that,” he boasted playfully as he put his hands on his hips. “I’ve been told I’m a quite the comedian.”

“I don’t doubt it,” you giggled. “You probably bring so much joy to the people around you.”

“I just like making people smile,” he admitted. “Which by the way, yours is very beautiful. I hope I’m allowed to say that.” You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. Keep it together (Y/N), you thought to yourself.

“Thank you,” you said sweetly, as you twirled your hair with your fingers.

“I have a question as well,” he said as he walked over to his bed and took a seat.

“Shoot,” You replied as you watched intently. He slid his body backwards until his broad back was leaning against the head of his bed. His body slid over, creating a space next to him.

“Can we finish?”

Your face contorted as you were taken aback. Can we finish? You thought.

“Well I was under the impression we had, dear,” you shot another sweet smile at him trying to hide your confusion, even though he saw it.

“I mean we finished having sex but,” he tapped the bed next to him and grinned. “We didn’t cuddle.” He said softly.

 _Cuddling? That’s what he wants?_ You thought. You never cuddled with anyone. I mean, you did momentarily after a long session of being devoured in the throws of passion but you never just outright cuddled with anyone.

“Plus I don’t feel I got my money’s worth,” he cocked his head. “I mean we were on a time frame. I know Namjoon paid for an hour and a half and I only got a half.” His face pouted a bit. You couldn’t help but smile widely and look down nervously. A sudden thought popped into your head. Maybe you never cuddled with anyone because no one asked you. Did you even want to?

“Fine,” You said surrendering. You walked over to him and plopped your body next to him. Inching closer so you can feel his side against the front of yours. With an arm draped over his stomach, and his arm collapsing on your shoulders, you looked up at him and finished. “But on one condition.” He raised his eyebrows at you but pulled you in closer to him, taking his free arm so it could meet with his other one and lock you in an embrace, his eyes never leaving yours.

“And what’s that?” He asked. What you really wanted to to do was sleep in his arms. To bury your face into his chest and wrap your legs around his like you were starting to do so now. That warm feeling was coming back, except this one wasn’t in your abdomen. It was in your chest. His scent permeated into your nostrils and you almost forgot to speak. You looked around the room to find a distraction. Right across from you, was his Wii console.

“My condition is that we play MarioKart,” you exclaimed, pointing at the system. Jin’s face didn’t change. Eyebrows still raised with a serene look of joy plastered on him. That look fit his elegant features so well. He exhaled sharply before speaking.

“Mwooo Jinjja? Mario Kart?” He inched closer to your face, letting his forehead rest on yours before continuing. “Fine, but I’m not going to just let you win.” You let your hand travel up to his neck, cupping it in your palm before letting out a wide smile.

“I don’t need you to let me win. I can kick your ass all by myself,” you stated confidently. With that he closed the space between your lips. Your lips collided, exuberating such tenderness and sweetness like honey coating your lips. He parted your lips by running the tip of his tongue along your bottom lip. Right as you anticipated this kiss to convert to something more racy, he pulled away.

“We’ll see about that.”

The time passed rather quickly. The two of you played a few rounds intently. He was better than you thought and you were thanking yourself for not betting anything on this game like you usually would. You were sitting between his legs, so that you could see the tv screen while still cuddling like he asked. His long arms still embracing yours, holding his controller in your lap. The back of your head was resting on his chest; pressing your controller against your own chest, trying your hardest not to lose.

“No!” You exclaimed as you watch Princess Peach coast off the road and into the starry abyss. “This is sabotage!” you groaned in frustration. “I told you I was bad at Rainbow Road.” Even though your eyes were fixated on the screen, you could feel Jin’s chest bouncing up and down against your head. He was laughing at you for what seemed the millionth time.

“A true masternim can conquer all stages,” he said in between laughs. “Just admit that you suck, Baby girl.” You playfully bit his arm and he winced exaggeratedly.

“Ahhh!” He screamed lightly. “This is a foul. I get a penalty.” He dropped his controller in your lap and embraced you closer to him. Your heart skipped a beat causing you to laugh as well.

“I didn’t even bite you that hard,” you crooked your neck back so the crown of your head leaned against and you could get a better look at him. “Don’t be a baby,” you teased. He raised his eyebrows and his mouth hung open. Just as he was about to say something, there was a knock at the door.

“Come on out, lovey,” Maya’s voice was muffled on the other side of it. “It’s about time we go home.” You sighed then pouted at Jin.

“Guess I’m going to have to kick your ass another day,” you teased as you pulled away from his embrace, getting up from the bed and stretching a bit. Jin remained dumbfounded on the bed.

“But I was winning!” He exclaimed, soon following your example by getting up himself. You smiled at him and stuck your tongue out. He just pursed his lips at you and watched you walk to the door.

“Ready?” You said opening the door as you were greeting but a delighted Maya. Yoongi leaning against the wall behind her.

“If you are anyway,” she piped up craning her neck to look behind you. “But if you’re busy—“

“We were just hanging out, Maya. Quit it,” you said shooting her down. You felt Jin creep up behind you. “Let’s go, Nagaja!” Maya nodded at your words not before shooting Jin a mischievous look then back at you. You rolled your eyes as you followed her, the two men trailing behind her.

“Bye Yoongi,” she purred softly and she took his hand in hers and toyed with it. He bit his lip and squeezed her hand before she let go. You turned to Jin who had his hands stuffed in his pocket.

“Call me anytime. I really enjoyed my time with you today,” you said as you placed a kiss on his cheek and inched closer to his eyes. “All of it.” You cooed. You felt his body shiver under you.

“Me too,” He exhaled. “Take care of yourself in the meantime.” He added.

You nodded at him and smiled, walking away with Maya at your side. You both felt the men watching you leave, their eyes glued to your behinds as they closed the door to their apartment. You two linked arms and delightfully made your way toward the elevator.

“Oh my dearest sister,” Maya said breaking the silence. “I’m so very lucky to have you in my life.” She pulled you in closer and rested her head on your shoulder.

“Dearest sister? What happened to ‘I’m going to slit your throat and take over your company’,” you scoffed as you push the down button, calling the elevator to you both. Maya gasped and clutching your arm tightly.

“What a horrid thing to say! I couldn’t imagine anyone saying that to an angel like you,” she nuzzled her face into your arm and you rolled your eyes.

“You’re a real fuckin’ piece of work, you know that?” You declared, annoyance laced in your words. You heard a small throaty chuckle coming from the smaller woman. The elevator dinged and you both entered but as you entered, you noticed something different about her.

“Wait a minute,” you studied the fabric around her neck. “You didn’t come in with that scarf.” She looked down and smiled a nervous laugh at you. “Take it off Maya!

You know we can take things like that from them!” She stomped her foot and whined.

“But it’s Yoongi’s! It smells like Yoongi!” She continued to whine but you just shook your head.

“No, let’s go give it to me, I’ll give it back to you at the house,” you extended your hand out and motioned for her to take it off. She stomped her feet again and pouted. I swear she acts like a goddamn child, you thought to yourself as you watched her take it off. That’s when you noticed. She had purple welts all over her neck, chest and even traveling down to her breasts. You gasped and changed your tune.

“You fuckin’ whore, keep it on!” You panicked and threw the scarf back around her. She looked down and smiled.

“That’s what I thought,” she said as a matter of factly before adjusting the scarf again.

“And how the fuck are you supposed to work looking like that?” You exclaimed. Maya just sucked her teeth and put her hands on her hips.

“I’m allowed to take a few days off aren’t I?” Her voice was shrill, echoing off the walls of the elevator and into your ear. The elevator dinged again and both of you made your way into the lobby. “Plus it’s not like I’m missing much anyway,” she added. You just rolled your eyes at her and continued to walk through the lobby with her and out the door.

 

x-x-x

 

The crisp cold air bit at both you and Maya’s exposed skin. Even though you two were accustomed to being severely underdressed in this mid-December weather, you both scurried across the street where Damon’s car was parked. He was slumped in the driver's seat, sleeping as usual. You and Maya taped on the glass to wake him.

“Come on, you cum dumpster! Let us in,” you exclaimed. He rubbed his eyes and unlocked the car. Both of you plopped yourselves inside, Maya in the front seat and you in the back.

“It’s about fucking time,” he snapped. “I thought I was going to die here.” Maya shoved him playfully.

“You’re lucky I even came back,” she teased. “That was the best dick I’ve ever had.”

“Better than Yixi—wait a minute,” Damon stopped abruptly and pulled her scarf back. “Jesus fucking Christ, Maya. Did you fuck or did he try eating you?” You let out a loud laugh as Damon examined Yoongi’s artworks. Suddenly, your phone purred slightly in your hand as you received a new text. Ignoring your friend’s dialogue, you opened your phone and examined the text. Your fingers dashed across the screen and you smiled deviously.

“Alright let’s get the fuck home,” Maya sighed.

“Actually,” you leaned in closer as Damon started the car. “Can you drop me off at the EXO dorm?”  
The two of your friends let out a nasally “ayyyy”, looking at each other before turning to you.

“Someone is working a double today. What a dedicated little peach,” Maya chimed. Damon laughed and added to her commentary.

“And she had the nerve to call ME a cum dumpster.” You rolled your eyes and slumped back, ignoring their comments.

“Damon, just fuckin’ drive!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a Chanyeol one! The first few chapters are going to feature the men separately but don't worry! They're going to interact more as the story develops. Be patient please! <3 Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol knew you were with someone else that night. What will your punishment be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO much fun to write. I really hope you enjoy the EXO interaction I incorporated in here. ALSO there is mention of your "exboyfriend" Jiyong (yes, G-Dragon) in this chapter, a flashback to be specific. It is rather violent so be prepared for that. Anyway, enough of my Drabble. On to the fic, happy reading!

The car came to a stop right in front of the SM condominium. You fixed yourself a bit before you got out of Damon’s car.

“Thanks, babes,” you said putting your hand on his shoulder. “Get some rest guys, okay?” concern mirrored in your words. Maya turned back to you and blew you a kiss.

“We will, Eomma. Don’t worry!” She squeaked. You really hated when they called you that but you ignored it as you nodded at her and opened the car door to leave. With a final wave, the car drove away and you were left in front of yet another building. This time there was no tension and no nerves.

You had been seeing Chanyeol for a while now. For about 2 years to be precise. It wasn’t until this past year that he became the only regular you had. The company had expanded beyond your belief and you just didn’t have any time for anyone else. But you were lying to yourself if said that was the only reason. Of course, the sex was amazing, he knew all your spots, kinks and triggers. He made you cum more than anyone had ever thought they could. The reality of it was that you enjoyed his company. You two had so much in common ranging from music, movies, sense of humor, style and even particular outlooks on life. You’ve had many sleepless nights with him getting lost in deep conversation until the sunlight found its way into his room. It wouldn’t stop there either, he’d stay on the phone with you until you got home and then you’d spend hours talking, laying on your bed until you both fell asleep on your phones. He was just as important to you as Maya or Damon. He made you believe in love again.

With the good comes the bad though. Chanyeol wasn’t self-conscious by any means. He knew that he was indeed one of the most handsome men on the scene. It was his pride. He wanted you to himself and no one else. It became apparent after the first few months. He would text you non stop when he thought you were with someone else. Sometimes he’d even show up to your apartment and wait in his car until you got home. At first, you thought it was because he worried. But as time passed, you saw the real problem. He had never had to share a woman before. And who could be upset over that? No one should have to share their beloved, you told yourself. But everything you worked for, you couldn’t throw it out for one person. You had done that before and look where it got you.

Even if you did, there were other factors. Because of his status, dating wasn’t an option. Neither was the possibility of going out together and venturing life in a setting beside his room. You were a dirty little secret. That wasn’t a relationship you deserved, he would say. Not after what you have been through. Chanyeol loves you very much, he just has an alternative way of showing it.

As you approached the door, you flattened down your dress one more time before you knocked lightly.

“Chanyeooool!” You heard a voice whine loudly from the other side. That voice was none other than Jongdae’s. “I think your lady is here!” He called out.

You could hear Chanyeol’s deep voice inaudible reply followed by his footsteps scurrying closer to the door. When he opened for you were leaning against the door frame, looking up at him with pure seduction welling up in your eyes like tears. You couldn’t help but yearn for him more. He stood there in a black wifebeater and his favorite pair of Adidas joggers.

“What was all that talk about you needing me now?” You hummed. He bit his lip and started for you.

“Come here, Baby,” he growled as he cupped your face with his large hands and started kissing you hungrily.  Your lips were fighting for dominance, with him sucking and nibbling on your bottom lip. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled you inside and turned your position around so he could close the door behind him with his back.

Immediately, he let his hands descend down from your face, traveling your body and finally ending at your bottom, grabbing it firmly. Each one of his hands was on either cheek and he pulled you close to him with force as he continued to devour you. Your breaths were heavy and your tongues danced together interchanging between his mouth and yours. You let out a soft moan as he tightly held on to your ass before he bent his knees and placed his hands on your thighs. He moaned into your mouth and you felt yourself being lifted off the ground, he picked you up and you wrapped your arms around his defined shoulders, legs pushing his waist closer to you as you locked onto him. You broke free as he started kissing your cheek, traveling down to your neck. Resting your head on his shoulder, you let him suck and bite at the skin on your chest and neck. He began walking down the hallway, not stopping.

As you passed the living room, you quickly spotted Jongdae scribbling away at his notebook, Sehun indulged in this phone and Kyungsoo studying the script placed on his lap. Jongdae’s head snapped up as he hurt you pass.

“(Y/N)! Hi!” his voice was always so pleasant and sweet. Even with Chanyeol feasting away at your skin, you greeted him.

“Hi, Jongdae!” You said shakily. Also waving at Sehun who greeted you warmly. Kyungsoo on the other hand…

“Oh for fuck's sake, not again you two!” The semi-bald man glared at you two as you walked by in Chanyeol’s arms. He pushed his script aside and followed you guys.

"AWAEEEE! Leave them alone!" Jongdae cried, Kyungsoo just ignored him.

“Listen! I’m trying to fuckin practice!” He yelled but Chanyeol kept gnawing at you as you shot him an apologetic look that was mixed with ecstasy. “Can you please try to keep it down?!” Chanyeol responded by entering his room, with you grabbing onto him tightly and slammed his door.

“I guess not!” You heard Kyungsoo continue from the other room. You giggled to yourself at his expense and because Chanyeol was now lapping his tongue against the crook of your neck. You were pinned against the door. He let go of your ass and placed one hand firmly on your left breast while the other cupped the back of your head.You loosened your grip around him and let your limbs fall, your feet touching the floor and your hands traveling up and down his biceps, roaming his chiseled back. His tongue started traveling lower, down your chest, letting his lips kiss and suck every part of that path towards your breasts. Your head was thrown back in pleasure, allowing him to taste you. But suddenly he stopped. He put his arms on either side of your head as he gasped for air. He brought his head up so he was looking straight into your eyes.

“Where were you?” He panted, his voice was husky and low. You just blinked at him and bit your lip. “You smell like you’ve been with another man.”

_Fuck._

You tried to quickly come up with an explanation but Chanyeol was an impatient man and you were hypnotized but him. Those full pouted lips were pink and swollen and his cat-like eyes reflected pure lust but you also saw a glint of anger. It turned you on so much.

“Ahhh…” he groaned as he brought one of his hands to his hair and ran his fingers through it, looking down. “Look what you do to me, aish.” He breathed out as he walked away. The guilt was starting to scratch away at you internally.

“Chanyeol,” you whispered as he turned away from you, walking toward his closet you trailed behind him. “Baby let me explain—“

“I thought that was it, (Y/N),” his voice trembling. He reached into the closet, grabbed a towel and handed it to you. “Wash him off you next time.” His words were cold like icicles digging into your conscious. You took the towel from him and watched him walk over to his desk, opening his laptop. “I’ll be waiting here for you.”

“You won’t even let me explain,” you pleaded with him. He simply ignored you as he started opening up the internet browser. “Fine,” you huffed and made your way out the door.

You continued down the hallway, passing a few more rooms before you made it to the kitchen. As you walked in, you saw Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Jongin sitting on stools surrounding the long island. They looked as if they were just talking among themselves, with Jongin stuffing his hand into a box of fried chicken as usual.

“Isn’t it a little late, guys?” You said with a soft voice, concern laced in your words.

“(Y/N)!” Jongin mumbled, the chicken still being chewed in his mouth. Junmyeon shot him a disapproving look.

“Cmon, don’t talk with your mouthful,” he commented before he looked at you and motioned for you to come toward them. “Sit with us for a bit, (Y/N)!” He said sweetly. “Have some chicken!” Jongin glared at the leader, partially because he scolded him but also partially because he just offered up some of his precious chicken to you.

“Yea! Look!” Baekhyun piped as he reached his hand into the box and pulled out a drumstick. “There’s still one drumstick left. You loveeee drumsticks.” He wasn’t wrong. “Eat me, (Y/N)! Eat me!” The blonde’s voice went up 10 octaves as he tried bringing the piece of chicken that he was waving around to life. Junmyeon and Jongin just shot him a “what the fuck” face causing you to laugh more than you already were.

“You guys are so sweet, but I don’t think I can tonight,” you said as you approached them to hug each of them. Baekhyun just let out a child-like "awww" before dropping the chicken back in the box.

“Why not?” Jongin squeezed you with one arm as you greeted him.

“Chanyeol and I just need a little extra time together today. I might have pissed him off a bit,” you explained as you hugged Junmyeon last.

“Ahh he's such a hothead sometimes,” Baekhyun commented as he swatted his hand in the direction of Chanyeol’s room. “He ruined a perfectly good date for you with three of the most charming men in EXO!” He beamed.

“I know! What a jerk,” you muttered jokingly, agreeing with Baekhyun. You put your hand on Junmyeon’s back, resting it there as you spoke. “Did you guys get the sweets I sent last week?” You could see Jongin’s eyes light up in your peripheral.

“They were SO good, (Y/N)!” Jongin chirped as he took a bite of the drumstick that was previously offered to you.

“I saw that you had them shipped all the way from Argentina! You really didn’t have to go through all that trouble, (Y/N),” Junmyeon looked at you with such gratitude, it made your heart soft.

“Really! It was no problem. Let’s just say someone owed me a favor,” you assured him. “I just wanted to get my sweeties some sweeties!”

“Why are you so good to us?!” Baekhyun cried with joy as he pulled you into a hug almost dropping the towel Chanyeol had given you. “We don’t even sleep with you!” You and Jongin chuckled at him while Junmyeon playfully smacked his hand for being so vulgar.

“Because you guys take such good care of us! You’re always so kind and sweet whenever me, Damon or Maya are here. Plus, I knew you guys would like them,” you gushed. They all smiled their million dollar smiles at you. Deep down inside you melted into a puddle of liquid gold, shining because you were blessed to see this in person. _God, they’re so fucking perfect,_ you thought to yourself.

“Did you need to shower?” said a voice coming from the other side of the room. You looked up and saw Minseok standing there, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his torso. _Fuck, Maya is so lucky to get to tap that_.

“Yes! I do,” you cried out, lowering a sly seductive gaze at him. “Thanks for the show, Minseok.” You noticed his cheeks blushing violently.

“Uh...Y-you’re welcome,” he fumbled with his words causing Jongin to bust out laughing, sounding like he was gasping for air. Baekhyun and Junmyeon did a better job at holding in their laughter. Minseok started walking passed you with his head down.

“You would think the way he had Maya screaming he would get over his timid side in front of you guys,” Baekhyun declared. Junmyeon tried to shoot him one of his mom glares but couldn’t keep a chuckle from escaping his lips. Jongin still sounded like he was having an asthma attack.

“The speaker should still be in the bathroom, (Y/N),” Junmyeon called out as you walked away. You were there so much they remembered your habits. Well, at least Junmyeon did.

“Yea but keep the volume down because Kyungsoo is going to pop a vein if he can’t study his script,” Baekhyun added, he glanced at Jongin. “You need to dick him down a little bit more.”

“Byun Baekhyunnie!” Junmyeon and Jongin both screamed in unison. You just laughed, said thank you quickly and disappeared into the shower.

The floor was still wet and the mirror fogged your reflection. You turned the water on and began to strip. Once your phone was connected to the speaker by the sink and the water was at the right temperature, you put on a random radio station and jumped in. As The first song play, you lathered your body mindlessly, washing any traces of Jin away. Mentally scolding yourself for not spraying yourself earlier, you continued to put more soap on the special loofah they left for you in the bathroom. You smiled to yourself again thinking about how considerate these 9 men were. But the feeling quickly faded.

_Tteonaga_

_Yeah, I finally realize, that I’m nothing without you_

_I was so wrong, forgive me_

_That Voice._

You jumped out of the shower as fast as you could, darted for the phone and played the next song.

_Jiyoung_

Even his voice made you sick. Suddenly, the scene played in your head.

x-x-x

_You were walking into your old house. You remember it, right? The beautiful white and yellow Victorian home, all the detailing was designed intricately with you and your soon to be husband. Everything was perfect, right? You guys left NYC a year ago to start over in Korea together. What you left in NYC, cocaine, hooking, abuse, The Old (Y/N). The old Jiyoung. Well. they seemed to find their way back to you guys here._

_As you walked into your beautiful house, loud music filled your ears. It was coming from the den. Battling with yourself, you sighed and decided to follow the music, walking across the beautiful linoleum floor. When you approached the den, you saw your fiance with his head crooked back in his chair, mouth agape panting slightly. On his desk was a mountain of coke as usual and poking out from under the desk were a pair of heels._

_“How many fuckin’ times do I have to tell you,” you walked over to him and saw one of the girls you just employed slurping on his cock under the desk. You pushed his chair back, grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her to the front of the desk._

_“I’m so sor--” her apologetic sob was cut short but the collision of your fist to the side of her temple. She fell to the floor, clutching her eye._

_“Ah for fuck's sake (Y/N),” Jiyoung started. “You always have to be the bigger bitch right.” Your stomach boiled at his words. You walked over to his shelf where he proudly displayed his many music awards._

_“You’re damn fucking right,” you spat at him, walking back over to the girl._

_“Just stop, at this point, you look stupid,” he said as he buckled his pants and sat back down. He took the edge of his silver credit card and started cutting a small piece of the mountain of coke. With a fistful of the injured girl’s hair you shot him another look, holding the Daesang over your head_

_“So that’s what you’re gonna do?” you brought the trophy down and smashed it against the girl’s head. She let out a blood-curdling scream that both you and Jiyoung weren’t even phased by. It was a sound you both had grown accustomed to. He brought the edge of the credit card to his nose and desperately sniffed the contents until they disappeared._

_“You’re just going--” One blow. “--fucking sit there--” Two blows. “--and snort--” Three blows. “--our--” Four blows. “--fucking--” Five blows. “--life--” Six blows. “--away!” Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten._

_You always liked even numbers._

_At this point, the girl’s face was unrecognizable. Blood dripping down your arm on his white fur rug. It was like someone had grabbed a bucket of paint and just attacked you from the side, staining your face, chest, dress, and legs. You dropped the girl’s lifeless body and his stupid fucking award on the floor. He just sat there, bored and uninterested. You shook some of the blood of you and started to break down crying._

_“Stop fuckin crying,” Jiyoung said as he took another bump. You just couldn’t stop. All the things you left behind followed you here and it wasn’t you. It was him. He brought them back._

_“W-we...we were so happy, Jiyoung...so happy,” you sobbed pathetically as you dropped down to the floor, the blood-soaked rug cushioning your knees from the fall._

_“Fucking save it, (Y/N). Please? I don’t feel like dealing with this right now,” he replied coldly. You just cried harder and started hyperventilating._

_“Why does it have to be this wa--”_

_“You fucking bitch!” he screamed slamming his fist on his desk. He shot up and darted toward you. You let out a painful yelp as he grabbed you by the shoulders and started shaking you violently. “Why can’t you listen?! Huh?!” with that he threw you on the floor again next to the girl’s dead body, towering over you._

_“Stop please--”_

_“Oh NOW you want me to stop?” he let out a condescending laugh and crouched to your level. “Did you like this, (Y/N)? Do YOU?” His breath hitting your face like a hot wave from a freshly opened oven. He picked up the bloody Daesang beside you. “Is this what you WANT?” He screamed before flinging the trophy behind him. You watched it go through the window, glass landing everywhere._

“(Y/N)?” you heard on the other side of the door. The voice was followed by a knock. You quickly shook the thought from your head.

“Yeah, Sehun?” you replied.

“Are you almost done?” he called out. “I have to use the toilet!” You sighed heavily and tried to compose yourself.

“Just a few more minutes! I promise!” you replied sweetly, trying to coat the creeping sob that threatened to escape your throat. You jumped back in the shower and washed yourself, trying to scrub the blood off your body all over again.

After your shower, you wrapped yourself up in Chanyeol’s towel and walked out of the bathroom, finding Sehun waiting patiently.

“Ahhh about time!” he exclaimed. You shrugged your shoulders and looked at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry Sehunnie!” you said timidly.

“Nah it’s okay,” he teased. “By the way, is Da--”

“No Damon isn’t with me tonight, hun,” you cut him off knowing exactly what he was going to say. He slightly pouted and replied with a simple "oh" before he disappeared into the bathroom. You thought it was cute how Sehun had grown fond of Damon. Damon had a tough exterior but Sehun possessed a certain quality to break that down. That quality is a great dick and the ability to make him laugh endlessly.

You walked through the halls with clutching the towel with one hand and your dress in the other, hoping no one else would catch you in your towel. Making it safely to Chanyeol’s room, you walked in to find him still at his desk, scrolling the internet. The details from his room were much different than Jin’s. He had musical instruments everywhere, showcasing your favorite side of him. There was also his dresser which was adorned with cute toys that Chanyeol found fascinating. His bed was large and had the soft blue sheets draping over them. Right above the bed was a curtain that practically reached the ceiling. You were very fond of that curtain.

“Chanyeol,” you called out softly to him. No answer. You sighed and walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulder. “Chanyeol,” you repeated. “Talk to me, please?” He cleared his throat and nothing more. You got bored with his antics and started to take matters into your own hands. Bringing your lips to his neck, you started to kiss him softly. Before you could plant another one he broke free from your grasp and stood up. You took a step back but he got closer to you. His eyes filled with anger and hunger.

He brought a hand up to your face and caressed your cheek. You bit your lip as you put you placed your hand on his chest. In a blink of an eye, his hand moved swiftly behind your head and grabbed at the base of your neck, his other hand ripping the towel off of you, exposing your naked body. He forcefully pulled you into a kiss. His lips fighting yours for dominance. With his hand still gripping the back of your head, he pulled you away and grabbed on your right breast and sunk his fingers into your soft skin, causing you to wince in pleasure.

“Look at me,” he said and just like that, you brought your head up. Those eyes, his small sweet pout, the way his hair would cling to his forehead when it wasn't styled. You just admired these soft features as they hardened with authority. “Who do you belong to?” he breathed. He loosened the grip on your breast only to grab at your nipple, squeezing it tightly and tugging it. He knew this drove you insane and that you loved being played with. You didn’t take the bait. You just moaned and looked at him, yearning for more. He raised an eyebrow at you and cocked a half smile.

“No answer?” his voice sounded calm but dangerous. He gave your nipple one last squeeze, enjoying the sound you made afterward. His hand coasted lower, passing your stomach and arriving at the lips of your womanhood. His fingers teased your entrance and you just whimpered. He was feeding off it.

“I’m going to ask you again,” he said as he tightened the grip on the back your neck. With one quick movement, he forced his index and middle finger inside you, finding your spot immediately. A loud moan escaped your lips as he wiggled his fingers against your spot while running his thumb over your clit. His head lowered until you could feel his lips by your ear.

“Who do you belong to?” he hummed. Your whole body was overcome with euphoria and you gave in.

“Y--you, Chanyeol,” you whimpered, holding on to his bicep as his fingers moved swiftly inside you. “I belong to you.”

“That’s right, baby,” he praised. Releasing you from his grip, he extracted his fingers from you. He pushed you down so you were on your knees. At this moment you knew what he wanted. Your hands made their way to the waistband of his joggers and pulled them down to his knees. His head at eye level, you stuck your tongue out and swirled it around him.

“Ohhh (Y/N),” he moaned. “You know I love that but,” his hand crept its way to the back of your head again. You looked up and your eyes met. He loved that face you made. His cock twitched on your tongue. “Not today.” with that he pushed your head into his cock, forcing you to take it all in until you felt his head hitting the back of your throat. You choked and coughed on his member but he didn’t care. Your hands shot up to his waist, your knuckles turning white as your nails dug into him. His head fell back as he let out a long lingering moan. When he looked down, he saw the tears falling from your eyes, his thumb caught them before the could fall.

“I’m sorry baby,” he panted. “Go ahead and get some air,” he released his grip from your head, allowing you to be able to pull away. But you wanted to please him. Your (e/c) orbs pierced into him as you started to bob your head, slurping up all the drool that was threatening to escape your mouth. You felt his organ swell in your mouth at the sight of this. He ran his fingers gently through your hair, pushing back any strands that prevented him from seeing your face. Every slurp and suction increased the volume of his moans. Your tongue wrapping around his cock, licking and roaming every inch of it while it disappeared into your mouth every now and again. His hands grabbed the side of your face, he knew he was close. You stopped all movement and let him do what he loved to do before he came.

His hips thrusting forward into your mouth, you moaned into his dick, the humming vibration bringing him closer to his climax. His eyes closed tightly as he groaned, “Fuck I’m coming.”

He paced quickened as he fucked your mouth. Slurping and moaning into him as much as you could, just as he was about to release, you threw yourself back, watching the white string of cum shoot out of him and fall on your body. Your breasts and chin adorned with his cum. Knees knobbing he bent over, placing his hands over them to control the shakes. He raised his head and looked at you, naked on the floor, propping yourself up enough where he could see his cum on your body. He reached over and grabbed the towel he ripped off of you so you could clean yourself. You simply shook your head and smiled deviously. Using your finger, you scooped up the cum and brought it up to your lips, sucking your finger clean. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he watched you in awe as you cleaned yourself up.

“You’re so hot,’ he breathed. You chuckled seductively as you finished lapping up the last of his cum. The way he bit his lip made your womanhood throb. You wanted him inside you so bad. It was like he read your mind. Chanyeol’s recovery time was that for the record books. The first thing he did was rip the rest of his clothes off as he got up. Then he walked over to you and picked you up bridal style, carrying you over to the bed. You wrapped his arms around him planted small kisses on his shoulders before he placed you on the bed. Making his way toward your favorite curtain, your instincts kicked in. He pulled them open, revealing a mirror that almost took up the whole wall. It was your favorite part of Chanyeol’s room. You loved watching the faces he made while he wall drilling into you. He made his way over to you and kissed you. You bit his bottom lip and ran your tongue along it. He pulled away and smiled, that handsome smile.

“Turn around,” he commanded. You crawled to the end of his bed and got on all fours, your hips propped up waiting for him. You looked up at the mirror and saw him making his way behind you. Your eyes locked, both of you exuding animalistic desire. Chanyeol didn’t wait. He always took what he wanted from you. Just as he had done so before, his whole cock penetrated you, leaving you no time to prepare yourself for his entrance. Your walls clung to him tightly, wanting to feel every inch of him inside you.

“Mmm...baby you’re so wet,” he said, savoring your warmth. Immediately, he started pumping into you. His pace quickened with every stroke, arching your back into him so you could fully feel him inside you. Endlessly crashing into your spot, your body tensed. Your knuckles turning white again as you grasped at the sheets under you. You snapped your neck up and looked at him in the mirror. It was like he was caught in a trance, hypnotized by the way your walls gripped onto his cock and how your breasts hung at your chest, moving perfectly with his pace. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, traveling down the tip of his pointed nose. His mouth hung open, revealing his bottom teeth doing so. You couldn’t hold it in anymore. You felt your climax approaching and so did he.

Chanyeol’s hammered into you violently as you threw your head back in ecstasy, letting orgasmic waves wash over you. You felt your cum drip down your thighs and onto his sheets. But this didn’t slow Chanyeol down at all. He kept plowing into you, every thrust more powerful than the other. You let out another breathy moan, indicating another orgasm taking over you. As more of your cum dripped down your thigh and on his, he continued his pace. He raised his hand and brought it down to your ass with force, leaving his handprint on you. The sound of his cock being suctioned in and out of you filled the room along with a symphony of groans and moans spilling out of both of you. Another orgasm was approaching and you didn’t know how much longer you could take. You screamed his name in ecstasy as you came all over him again. You felt the sheets beneath your knees become soaked with your liquid. Your walls were tighter than ever and Chanyeol was on the brink of his orgasm. He gripped onto your waist for support as he collided into you. _Another one? Fuck, how?_ You thought to yourself, knowing you were coming to your final orgasm. His dick throbbed in you and his moans never ending, he started to quake.

“Ohhh, (Y/N)....fuck,” he exhaled as he reached his climax, pumping his hot liquid into you. You too were reaching your final orgasm, your bones racking in your body as the last shot of come dripped out of you.

There was no energy left in your body. You just collapsed on the bed, panting and shaking violently. Chanyeol walked over to you with a towel. He tapped on your bum slighting to motion you to lift yourself so he could clean you but you just didn’t have the energy.

“Can’t...move…” you croaked. He smirked at your statement and proceeded to wipe your thighs and pussy clean.

“You see babe?” he said confidently while he wiped himself down after. He flung the towel across the room letting it fall where ever it may and laid next to you. He was on his side, supporting his head with his hand. “I’m the only one you need.”

Using his free hand, he pushed the stray hairs behind your ear so he could see your face. Slowly and painfully, you turned and laid on your back, scooting as close as you could to him. He leaned in and kissed your forehead lovingly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern thickly coating his words. You just chuckled.

“I’m great,” you exclaimed, loving the feeling of his touch. He was running his hands through your hair, occasionally caressing your face gingerly. You couldn’t help but notice his expression was different than usual. After sex, he flashed that 1000 kilowatt smile and would bring you closer to him, digging his face into your (h/c) locks. But today, he studied you, his doe-like eyes boring into you.

“What’s wrong?” you asked him. He bit his lip and tried to look away.

“You know what’s wrong,” he said silently, pinching the tip of his nose. It was a habit of his that you always noticed. Finding whatever energy you had left, you turned to your side just as he did, mirroring his stance and propping your head on your arm. He never stopped caressing you.

“I know baby,” your words were gentle and soft. “But it was just a one-time thing...I didn’t even want to do it.” He didn’t try hiding the happiness you gave him when he heard you say that. But it only lasted a minute.

“Well then why did you do it if you didn’t want to?” he was scared of your answer before he even asked.

“New client,” you said flatly. It was really that simple. “We are expanding, Yeollie. You know I can’t give you any more details but--”

“So don’t,” he cut you off. His expression turned solemn. Even if you could share the details about your other client, he didn’t want to hear them truthfully. “Just answer these two questions for me and we can move on,”  He leaned in so his lips would meet yours. They lingered there for a while, the butterflies in your stomach started batting their wings violently.

“Do you love me?” he breathed into you before he kissed you again.

“With all my heart,” you replied between kisses.

"And,” he kissed you again. “Will you wait for me?” His lips colliding again with yours.

“Until the end of time,” you whispered. He smiled wildly while collapsing on his back stretching his long limbs.

“I have the most perfect girl in the woooooorld,” he screeched as limbs reached out for what seemed like nothing. He sighed and tucked his hand under his head. _Perfect girl?_ You thought. _How low are your standards, Chanyeol?_ He interrupted your thought by clearing his throat. He always knew you were mentally denouncing his compliments the very second he gave them to you. “Come,” he continued, patting his chest with his free hand. “Lay with me for a little before you go.”

“No, you know I’m not going to want to get up after--”

“So don’t leave,” he said it like it wasn’t a big deal. You scoffed at him and shook your head. “Why not?” he pleaded.

“Because, Junmyeon will murder me and hide the body,” you joked. He chuckled along with you.

“That’s not a good enough reason,” he twirled the ends of your hair in between his fingers, just examining your naked body adoringly.

“My life isn’t a good enough reason,” you asked shocked. His eyes trailed away, making a pensive face then looking back at you quickly.

“No!” he said with emphasis, his eyes widening at you. You gasped and slapped his hand away. He laughed at your expense and then tried again

“Pleaseeee, just lay with me!” he pouted at you and his eyes glistened. “I want to hold you.”

How could you say no to that man? You smiled and gave into him, letting your head rest on his chest. Chanyeol shifted so that he was on his side again but now he held you close to him. His chin resting on the crown of your head and your face buried into his clavicle. His embraced tightened as he nuzzled into your hair.

“I promise I won’t ever let anything hurt you again,” he whispered softly as he always did. There wasn’t a day that passed where he didn’t remind you.

  
x-x-x  


“There is no way you possibly think that Korean food is spicier than Mexican food!” you screeched into the phone. You were trying not to make too much noise as you walked into your apartment. The last thing you wanted to do was wake up the beasts aka your roommates. But Chanyeol was making it difficult by spewing nonsense into the phone.

“Yes, it is! I’ve tried Mexican food and it’s not that spicy,” he said as a matter of factly. You walked into your kitchen and put your bags down. After leaving the EXO dorm, Chanyeol called you immediately as always. He stayed on the phone with the whole way home. On your way back, you bought some pastries and bread for Damon and Maya as a thank you for helping you with that BTS situation. You felt a bit of guilt when Chanyeol suggested all kinds of pastries for them as you were in the bakery.

“Where did you try this Mexican food?” you asked, supporting the phone with your shoulder as you took the boxes out of the bags.

“In America!”

“Okay where in America?”

“Taco Bell,” he said proudly. You almost spat.

“That’s not real Mexican food, Chanyeol,” trying to stifle back laughter.

“Yes it is! They’re tacos and burritos! What’s the difference?”

“(Y/N), shut the fuck up. In this house, we sleep in the middle of the night into the goddamn morning,” Damon interjected from down the hall.

“Okay, my bad, I’m sorry,” you called out quietly.

“Who are you talking to?” Chanyeol asked, his voice stern.

“No one,” you replied simply.

“It didn’t sound like no one,” he retaliated. _Here we go,_ you thought.

“Chanyeol, it was Damon. I told you just now I was home,” your voice expressing your annoyance.

“You sure you went home and not to your new client’s house?” his attitude completely changing back into the Chanyeol that you least liked.

“Don’t be like that, the sun is out and it’s basically daytime already,” you whispered. “Who am I going to see now?” You pointed at the window as if he was there to see it.

“So why are you whispering?” he doubted.

“Because I don’t wanna wake up Damon and Maya,” you explained, hoping you two could go back to talking about food. But you knew it was over.

“I see, well...it is pretty early. I should get my day started,” he said flatly. You made your way to your room and closed the door behind you.

“Are you going to sleep?” you asked with concern. You heard him sigh on the other side of the phone.

“No I’ll be fine,” again, his tone was flat. You leaned against the wall and threw your hands up in frustration.

“You have to sleep. Even if it’s for a li--”

“I said, I’ll be fine. Don't worry about me,” there was a silence. Just as you were going to say something, he beat you to it. “Look, I’m gonna go. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Before you got to get a word in, he hung up on you. You let the phone fall to the ground as you stomped to your bed. You threw yourself on top, letting your face be suffocated by the many pillows that adorned your bed. Out of pure frustration, you let out a wailing scream, right into the pillow.

“Shut uuuuup!” you heard coming from Damon or Maya’s room. You couldn’t hear over your own screams, physically and mentally. Chanyeol always promised to protect you but he couldn’t protect you from the two things that hurt you the most, his jealousy and yourself. As you laid there, you thought about it more clearly.

It wasn’t like his jealousy wasn’t justified. Granted he didn’t know about Jin, but Jin was lovely. A very handsome man with a great sense of humor and a laugh that could fill you up with joy. At the end of the day, you didn’t love Jin. You loved Chanyeol. Or at least that’s what you were telling yourself.

The truth of it is, Jin fucked you up. He showed you a tenderness and passion that Chanyeol never showed. Chanyeol was fast sex, crazy rough sex accompanied by an intense and intimate cuddling after. But Jin was the opposite. Jin was slow and observant. He wanted to feel you every inch of you, indulge you and get drunk off your body. He was soft and gentle. Chanyeol is rugged and intoxicating.

But you were used to rugged and intoxicating. One could say that it was a type you had. But your mind was flooding back to Jin. The way his lips felt on your body, like a feather landing on the ground. His hands weren’t roaming your body, they were investigating. Memorizing your every curve and imperfection.

Suddenly, you felt yourself get hot. Thinking about Jin, even after Chanyeol fucked you into his mattress just a few hours ago, was exciting you. Your hand made its way down to the source of your heat. You pried your lips open and placed a finger on your clit, moving against it slowly.

Jin spilled into your mind again as you rubbed more vigorously. You thought about his lips engulfing your nipple, sucking and circling his tongue around it. The way he rubbed your pussy up and down, making you melt in his hand. You toyed your entrance with your fingertips as you thought back to his fingers in your mouth, tasting yourself.

 _“Oppa doesn’t like games.”_ His voice echoed in your head as you inserted a finger inside you, envisioning in your head that it was Jin pumping into you. You closed your eyes and saw him looking down at you. That glistening skin, those plush full lips. Faster and faster you pumped into yourself. Wanting Jin, needing him. Your hips buckled at the thought of his cock swelling in you. That gaze he shot at you before he came.

_“Come for oppa, jagi. Come for me.”_

It was like you could feel his breath on your face. His voice was so crisp in your head. You thrashed your head back and let that familiar wave of utter bliss run through you, and drip down all over your fingers. When you pulled out, you laid there with your eyes closed, your chest rising and falling rapidly.

The only thought you could think of was, What the fuck is wrong with me? You had just gotten dicked down but a man you were sure you loved and now you’re touching yourself at the thought of another. Strangely enough, the guilt you felt precious started to tear into you. But why? You thought. Why do I even fucking care?

As you let your sleep consume you, the last thing you were able to think of was Jin, cupping your face the way he did gazing at you like you were the only woman in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys! I'm trying to post all my chapters as soon as I'm done with them. Like I said, the Chanyeol x (Y/N) x Seokjin interaction is coming soon. I promise!


	4. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a backstory of your life before moving to Korea and how Starlight Catering came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, this might have been something I should have posted earlier but I fucked up lol. I didn’t realize how crucial this part of the story is. SO before I continue, I want y’all to give this a read so you can better understand (Y/N)’s character. TRUST ME. It is EXTREMELY important that you read this. Unfortunately there is no Jin or Chanyeol in this excerpt but it reflects on your relationship with G-Dragon/Jiyong. Thanks for reading <3

_ “You’ll never be anything without us.” _   


You would hear your dad say that after ever drug run he made you ran. Granted, you lived lavishly and never needed anything, but you craved independence. You didn’t want to _need_ them. You wanted to accomplish everything on your own. Part of it might have been that you knew the business would never be yours. Your older brother was destined to inherit the business and you were to be just a worker, never a boss, never a CEO. Just a woman in the industry. Until you met Jiyong.   
He was your breath of fresh air. The day you brought a collection of marijuana, cocaine and the girls that worked under your cousin’s prostitution wing, it was a day that truly changed your life.

  
Jiyong paid for your services that night. You weren’t even a prostitute, but your dad always taught you to take up business deals that benefit you and the family. Extra money in your pocket and a night with a hot guy? Why would you say no? From then on, Jiyong saw you everyday he was in New York. You became enthralled with each other, falling into an abyss together. 

  
_“You’re unlike any girl I’ve ever been with,”_ he would tell you. _“You make me feel alive.”_ You always debated in your head if he meant those words or if it was the coke talking. Either way you believed and fell into every syllable.

  
The days he went back to Korea were the worst for you. You ached for him, longing for his lips against yours. Yearning for his body to be under yours, watching you intently as you rolled into him. 

  
You didn’t understand the idol business back then. You couldn’t understand why he couldn’t be seen with you, why he couldn’t call you, text you, or, _fuck_ , even email you. Instead you would admire him from afar and hope to hear that Big Bang was coming back to America soon.  
It was a few weeks before they were scheduled to fly into Las Vegas but you had found out from your Dad’s bookkeeper that they had put an order in for their usual amenities and you were requested to deliver it. It didn’t go without causing suspicion from your father. _Fuck_ , you thought to yourself in that instant. _It’s all over._

See, you weren’t just a slave princess for your family but you were also destined for another purpose in their twisted outline. You being the only daughter, were to be used as collateral one day. To be married off to the son of a rival mob family just in case of a war gone rogue. The idea of you marrying someone you loved and starting a family with them was murdered by your family at a very young age. You hated this family. 

_ I need to get away. _

  
You remember the look of fury in your fathers eyes as he confronted you about Jiyong. 

  
“A pop star? And on top of that! A fucking chink!” Your father bellowed, slamming his hands on his desk. “That’s a huge customer for us, (Y/N)! And you single handedly FUCKED it up.” You stood there stoic as ever, your face unchanging. “How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t fuck where you eat!” 

  
“Yea Well cousin Jo—“

  
“Cousin Jo is in charge of the hookers because she IS one. You’re not a hooker. You were born to be a—“

  
“Trophy wife,” you said quietly, cutting him off. “I know but dad honestly, fuck that. I’m tired of being a drug mule and I’m fuckin’ tired of not being able to live my life how I want.” Your voice started to raise and your hands shook. “I want out! I need my own life! You’re not gonna have me run anything in this family. I’m not an asset so just let me go and live with my fucking chink!”

  
Your father looked at you, not only was there fury in his eyes but he had that devilish look. He was about to do something really stupid.  
“I’m tired of your shit,” he picked up his phone and spoke into the receiver. “Luca, tell them to bring that rat in.” You swallowed hard knowing what he was going to do.

  
“Dad, I get it okay? Plea—.”

  
“NO! You wanted to waste my time with this shit? Now you watch.” The doors of his office open. Walking in was your fathers two favorite henchmen, Brutto and Bello, dragging a bloodied man into the den. The man was pleading and crying for his life. You sighed in frustration as the brought him to your father. With both men on either side of the bloodied man, your father opened the drawer behind his drawer, pulling out his favorite .44 Magnum.

  
“Vinny...Vinny...Vinny,” your dad chanted as he studied the gun mockingly in his hands.

  
“P-please...I have a family,” the man sobbed.

  
“Oh but what about my family?!” Your dad bellowed again, causing the man to flinch and cover his head with his hands. He loved to yell. “You sold us out! And for what Vinny? A few dollars? Pieces of paper?” You watched the pitiful man grovel on the floor at the hands of your father. This was nothing new to you. One of the things you learned is that people are only sorry when they get caught.

  
“I’ll do anything please. Just tell me what I can do. Tell me,” he begged. Your father walked over to him slowly, like a lion stalking his prey. He was silent for a moment. He crouched down in front of Vinny, and brought the barrel to his chin and tapping it slightly as if he was being pensive.

  
“Yea, I’ll tell you what you can do,” your father said simply. The man on the floor smiled widely, relief washed over him. You shook your head and thought, _you’re fucked Vinny_. Your father stood up and took a few steps back. He smiled wickedly before he spoke.

  
“Non schezare con me.”

  
The gun shot followed after left a familiar deafening white noise echoing in your ears. You closed your eyes and sighed before opening them, hoping the scene would change. It didn’t. Vinny still laid there on the floor with blood spilling out of the hole in his head. Your father threw his gun on the table and sat back down.  


“You see that?” He asked you. You looked away. “Fucking look at it (Y/N)!” You didn’t want anymore senseless killing and you knew if you didn’t cooperate, he would just keep bringing people in, murdering them one after the other. It was just like he always did when he couldn’t control his temper. You looked back at Vinny on the floor as your father spoke. “We all have roles to play in this fucking world. His role was to keep his mouth shut and he didn’t. He betrayed the natural order and THAT,” he pointed his gun at the body and let another round go before continuing. His lifeless body convulsed at the impact. “That’s the way of life. You have a role in this family. And if you don’t fucking play it, that is the ULTIMATE betrayal to the family. And you’ll end up like this and every stool pigeon that thinks he can fuck with the order of this fuckin’ famiglia. You understand me?” Your father spat.   
  
You felt every emotion you could feel. Anger, hate, sadness, helplessness, defeat. But you remained stoic and unmoving. Turning to him, you bowed with respect to your father.

  
“Understood.”

  
“Good. Now get the fuck out of here.” This was it, you thought as you walked out of the office. _I’m fucking done._

You tried everything to get a hold of Jiyong without actually phoning him. The only way you could try to get his attention was through social media. Thousands of fans messaged them a day but you were hoping and praying that one of your messages would get through to him. Everyday for a week you stayed up until ungodly hours waiting for a call, until one day you looked at your phone and saw an incoming message on Twitter from @IBGDRGN.

 

**Get on Skype.**

 

You rushed to your laptop and waited patiently. When his face showed up on the screen, an uncontrollable sob just poured out onto the keyboard. Jiyong did everything he could to calm you down as you explained to him what happened to Vinny.

“They’re going to kill me, babe…” you continued to sob. “I’m never going to leave.”

“Yes you are,” he replied. “Don’t fucking listen to them. They’re fucking scum and I’m going to get you out of there.”

“I’m not, I’m not. I’m going to die in this fucking hell hole.” The tears wouldn’t stop rolling down your face.

“Hey, hey, hey. Dry those eyes, Princess. I have a plan. Look, pretend I’m there,” he said sweetly as he ran his hand over the camera as if he was wiping the tears on your face away. You just bit your lip and tried to breathe.

“A plan?” you asked more calmly. He nodded his head.

“This is going to take a LOT of work. And you have to be willing to do somethings that...well...basically your hands are going to get dirty,” his words made you scoff. You were part of the (Y/LN) family. Your hands were stained filth the minute you were born and christened with that name.  
“What about Damon? He needs to come too or they’ll kill him--”  
“Babe I got it all figured out. Now listen carefully,” he said looking around before he continued. “Now I’m sorry if I get excited but I always wanted to be part of something crazy like this so bear with me,” you shot him a glare that returned him to a more serious tone. “Sorry. Anyway, get a car and drive to Vegas. Don’t take a plane just incase they try to hijack it or something. When you get to Vegas, turn tricks with Damon. I know it’s filthy and trust me, I don’t like it either but if you gotta whore yourself for a bit to keep you alive, you’ll do it right?”

“Absolutely,” you replied swiftly. Jiyong raised an eyebrow at you.

“You were way to reluctant to agree to that--”

“Can you just continue!?” You sort-of yelled. Your adrenaline was beginning to pump through your veins. You were getting excited. This was your way out. 

“Okay, Babe, I’m sorry. Anyway, bounce around town in different rooms, sleep in the car somewhere, anything. Just don’t stay in one place. When me and the guys get there, we can meet up, spend some time together in Vegas without any paparazzi or anything and I’ll take you and Damon back with us as an ‘intern stylist’. We’ll get the legalities of your citizenship done by some British lawyer Seunghyun knows. I think he’s fucking his niece or something--”

“Okay focus,” you said trying to bring his thoughts back to you. The coke always messed with his attention span.

“Oh right, well that’s it really. What do you think?” You ran your fingers through your (h/c) hair. This was a crazy half cocked plan and you weren’t sure it was going to work. At this point though, you wanted to leave. And you would die trying. But there was another detail he was forgetting to mention.

“That sounds great and I’m down,” you said. A beautiful wide smile crept up his face. “But,” his smiled started to fade. “What am I going to do when I get there, Ji? I don’t have a college degree, I don’t have any job history. How am I going to live in Korea?” That smile returned.

“What’s the one part of the family that you always wanted to run?” he asked. You blew raspberries trying to think. 

“None of it, honestly,” you said flatly.

“No, no. You told me you always wanted to run your Cousin Jo’s wing. You told me you hated the conditions she would put those girls through, forcing them to fuck and starve,” he pointed out. You listened intently. “So, we’ll start that here.” 

_ What the fuck is he talking about _ , you thought. Confusion was plastered all over your face.

“How much snow did you snort today, Ji? How the fuck am I going to start pimping if I don’t have a clientele, much less references, or any of that shit?” You questioned. He just continued to smile that toothy grin that caused you to melt in your seat.

“I can get you clientele.”

“Okay how?” He paused at your words and bit his lip.

“Take over this fucking industry, Babe. The whole K-pop scene. All of it. Fuck it. I know everyone in this industry and I know with the high level of stress we have to fucking deal with, everyone could use a good fucking,” he leaned in closer to the camera. “You’ll make a fortune.”

You thought about it for a second. He’s definitely on some kind of binge if he thinks this is going to work. But, it was the only plan you had. It was the only choice you had. You looked at him and smiled to match his.

“I’m in.”

“Yes!” Jiyong exclaimed excitedly. “Get ready, Baby. It’s gonna be you and me. Just like I said it would.” You chuckled at his excitement. 

“Wait,” you said, interrupting his celebration. “How did you come up with all of this?” He looked down and then back up at you through the screen.

“You don’t think I’ve sat here and thought of endless ways of bringing you here? I may not have a lot of time on my hands, but my thoughts are always with me,” he stopped.  And you’re always in them,” he cocked his head at you, that smile never leaving his face. “You’re my little princess and I want you to live like one.”  _ So this is what real love is _ , you thought. For once in your miserable life, you felt utter and pure joy. You were finally going to be free.

 

“I gotta go, Babe. I’ll try to message you on twitter as much as I can. Keep your phone close. I love you, okay?” Your face softened at his words. Bringing your hands up to your lips you blew him a kiss.

“I love you too, Ji. See you soon,” you said quietly. 

Everything went according to plan. You and Damon drove across the country and moved around Las Vegas while working the strip. For weeks, you fucked the most vile human beings just to get by. Every time you were pounded into, you thought about your dreams. Your future. The highlight of your last few weeks in America was getting on that plan with your best friend and the 5 men you owed our life to. Jiyong had made a promise to you on the plane. He promised that the drugs would stop and you would never have to fuck anyone for money again. He promised to keep you healthy and alive. You believed every word as you interlaced your fingers and got on the plane. Leaving everything behind.

The lawyer Seunghyun knew worked miracles for you and Damon. It wasn’t long before you both became citizens of South Korea. The 7 of you decided that in light of the situation, you all would celebrate in the new house Jiyong had bought for you both.

“To the two fuck heads that ruined our lives for the best!” Taeyang screeched with a glass of Soju in his hands. The rest of you cheered taking back shots and refilling your glass.

“And to Starlight fucking Catering!” Daesung added. You motioned your glass to him.

“That’s fucking right!” you exclaimed in a drunken slur.

“Shit, I’ll drink to that,” Damon added.

Jiyong had his arm around you and the both of you had never been happier. Everything was the way it should be. You left everything behind and started your new life with the man you loved. You admired the ring on your finger and smiled.

“That’s a nice rock I got you, huh?” he said taking a swig of his drink. You scrunched your nose at him. 

“Eh, it’s alright,” you giggled. Jiyong leaned in close and bit your cheek. You squealed in protest.

“No, Sweetheart, it’s a white and yellow house...oh you’re outside. Okay just wait,” and with that, Seunghyun left the room. You looked over at your fiance puzzled.

“Who is he bringing here?” you asked sternly, the air between you two changing.

“Look I know you said you didn’t want to meet her but--”

“Jiyong!”

“Listen! Listen!” he said in protest. “She’s a little nuts but she’s nice and her uncle helped us a whole lot. The least you can do is try to befriend her. Get in good with her so Alfie can represent your business. It’s a business move.” He made his case well. He knew how to persuade you into anything. I mean, he persuaded you to move to Korea and it was working so far. You sighed and before you can get a word in, you saw the door open.

Seunghyun walked in with one of the prettiest girls you had ever seen. You admired her dark locks, olive skin and the light stride she had. Looking at everyone with her dark eyes, she smiled sweetly.

“Ello, Lovies! Someone, and I mean you Seunghyun, pour me a fuckin’ drink so we can really get this party started!” She looked over to you and smiled. “There she is!” She skipped over to you and plopped on your lap. “Oi! Welcome to fuckin’ Korea, mate.”

You and Damon shot a glance at each other, relaying one of the mental messages you both mastered so well.

_ This bitch ain’t never gonna leave us, is she? _

And the rest was history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s how you met Maya, ended up in Korea and the details of your life before the story happens. I hope you enjoyed it and don’t worry! Chapter 3 will be up in 2 days or so. <3


	5. A Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I did a thing apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving this series so much that I made a playlist for it. If you have Apple Music or Spotify, I’ve linked it below but if not well, I suggest you listen to some of these songs while you read cuz this is what I listen to when I write it. It really does set the tone. I also have dedicated some songs to the main characters so you can get an even better understanding of what their emotional state is. :) Enjoy guys! My music taste is very broad so it’s got a little bit of everything for everyone, or at least I hope so <3

[APPLE MUSIC](https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/in-the-bleak-midwinter/pl.u-KVXBk1BC1BVz8X)

[SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/user/1285719040/playlist/7nbFL8JZSHFts2HnxxIijx?si=6Nb3Dj4iRPeaPLtEYLax5w)

Belong to the World - The Weeknd (This is basically the theme song of the series)

Everyday - A$AP Rocky (ft. Rod Steward x Miguel x Mark Ronson) (Y/N)’s song

Sure Thing - Miguel (Jin’s song)

Nobody Else But You - Trey Songz (Chanyeol’s song)

Yo Tambien - Romeo Santos ft Marc Anthony (This is the PERFECT song to describe how Jin and Chanyeol would feel fighting over Y/N. Romeo is Jin and Chanyeol is Marc Anthony)

Going Crazy - EXO

Artificial Love - EXO

Sweet Lies - EXO

Transformer - EXO

Winter Heat - EXO

Stay - EXO

Hurt - EXO

Lady Luck - EXO

Butterfly - BTS

Lie - BTS

Blood Sweat and Tears - BTS

Trap - Shakira ft Maluma

Body Party - Ciara

Lotus Flower Bomb - Wale ft Miguel

Come Through and Chill - Miguel ft J Cole

Slow Motion - Trey Songz

I Luv This Shit - August Alsina ft Trey Songz and Chris Brown

Reminder - The Weeknd

Die For You - The Weeknd

No Sleeep - Janet Jackson ft J Cole

Do Not Disturb - Teyana Taylor ft Chris Brown

Broken Hearted Girl - Teyana Taylor ft Fabolous

Cold Sweat - Tinashe

Grand Piano - Nicki Minaj

Playboy - EXO

Company - Tinashe

Serendipity - BTS

Stay with Me - Jay Park

Stay with Me - Punch ft Chanyeol

Haru Haru - Big Bang

Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes

The Hills - The Weeknd

Or Nah - Ty Dolla Sign ft Wiz Khalifa and The Weeknd

All I Wanted - Paramore

All Of Me - John Legend

Take Me To Church - Hozier


	6. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by since that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CHECK OUT THE PLAYLIST I MADE FOR THIS FIC. This chapter is FLUFF. Tooth rotting, heart softening FLUFF. I just want to thank everyone who is reading this so far. I’m really excited because you guys have NO idea what’s in store. I hope I’m doing a good job at keeping you guys fed <3 Anyway, this is a Jin chap. THE INTERACTION IS NEARING sdgiuhsduighsihe Y’all aint gonna be ready for it, I swear.

“I don’t care what you have to do to get me five minutes of his time. Just fuckin’ do it!” you screamed into your phone, scribbling away at some papers on your desk. “Fine, fine, fine,” you continued. “But I’m not going to fly back to America for nothing, so you better hope he has a change of heart within the next month or so.” You slammed the phone down on the receiver, picking it up again as it rang.

“Starlight Catering, this is (Y/N),” you answered, awaiting a reply. It was your recruiter, Ronnie,  giving you good news. The KBS Gayo was coming up and you were hoping to recruit new and exotic types of men and women for this event. Another goal you had was to find the classiest escorts you could.

“Well, fuck me,” You said laughing into the phone. “You’re brilliant, Ronnie. Send them over. Make sure they have their passports and I’ll wire you some money.” You stayed quiet as you listened to him. “Well, what do you expect? Russian girls are crazy…and money hungry.”

You exchanged a few more words, tapping the pen at your desk before you hung up. Everything was going according to plan, as usual. While you were rallying up the new numbers for your expenses, you heard a knock at your door. You didn’t answer.

“Oh hell, (Y/N) let me in!” Maya called from the other side of the door.

“Not a chance, Maya,” You replied. Scanning your den to see if you could find a certain account book, trying to ignore her swears.

“Please! I promise I won’t be a burden,” she begged. You got up and walked over to the bookshelf that kept all your financial records and pulled a binder out. Before walking back to your desk you took a glance at the door where Maya kept knocking and pleading repeatedly.

Being a CEO was stressful to say the least. Everything fell on your shoulders if shit hit the fan. But it wasn’t like you weren’t used to it. Living in New York City your whole life, your family was well known. Drugs, money laundering, prostitutes, hitmen, nothing moved in or out of the streets without your family’s say so. But you couldn’t do it anymore. Your life was constantly on the balance. People wanted you dead and they would stop at nothing. Hell, even your own family threatened your life. Even when you were a petty prostitute in Vegas trying to break free from your family name, working for shit money, even your last ditch efforts leaving the family and the country to be with Jiyong, they wanted you dead. That was four years ago. You remembered snorting away your problems just as Jiyong did.

_“Get ready baby,”_ He said to you. His words still engraved into your head. _“It’s going to be you and me, just like I said it would.”_ Look where that got you. Granted, you made a name for yourself and no one was out to get you anymore but…sometimes you wonder where you would be if you had just said no to him.

Thoughts of Jiyong were clouding your mind. You decided to let Maya in because if you were left alone, you would have gone to a dark place deep into the confines of subconscious.

“You’re lucky I love you, hoe,” You said as you opened the door. Maya let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around you.

“Can’t you bother Damon?” You choked into her embrace. She let you go and walked passed you, making her way to the chair in front of your desk.

“I did! But he kicked me out because he’s a rude cunt that wants to sleep rather than spend some time with his best friends,” she pouted at you as you sat back down in front of your papers, placing the binder in front of you, you began to flip the pages and study the contents.

“Yeah, well, try not to interrupt me, I’m really busy today. Ronnie just called me from Russia earlier and we’re getting a new shipment of—“

“Why hasn’t Yoongi called me?!” She cried out, interrupting your thought and doing the exact opposite of what you had asked her. You sighed and decided to humor her knowing that if you didn’t, she would probably get more upset than she needed to be.

“I don’t know, Babygirl,” you commented while flipping through another page, thumbing through some numbers. “Maybe he’s busy? You know he’s part of one of the busiest groups in the business.”

“Yixing is the busiest person in China and he still calls me!” She scoffed and slumped back in her seat. You were a little surprised, to be honest.

“Yixing still calls you?” You had an idea but never wanted to ask. Maya was always sensitive about Yixing. She used to say it all the time, he was the man she was going to stop trapping for. But just like most, when the trap life reels you in and you see dollar signs next to 7 digit numbers, you lose touch of what’s important to you. You knew that too well.

“Of course he does!” She crossed her legs and leaned her head on her hand. “We had something special, you know.”

“I told you, you should have gone with him,” you replied in a somewhat condescending voice. Accepting that you weren’t going to get any work done, you closed the binder and interlaced your fingers giving your best friend your undivided attention.

“And leave you guys? You’re out of your bloody mind,” she scoffed. “Plus I know he’ll be back (OT9 fuck yea, okay sorry)…eventually.” Her voice trailed off as she began to lose herself in her thoughts.

“Well, you have Minseok and Jackson. You’re not completely alone,” you said trying to make her feel better. She just shook her head and shot you down.

“Yea well, they’re not Yixing…or Yoongi,” she pouted while crossing her arms. “It’s not like you can relate anyway. You have Chanyeol!” You lowered your gaze and pursed your lips. “By the way,” she started as she leaned in. “Hows that been going? Why haven’t you seen him lately?”

“Because he’s been busy and so have I,” you stated simply. She scrunched up her face, disliking your answer. “What? It’s the truth, he’s been working closely with his dance instructor. You know he’s improving,” you sighed as she rolled her eyes. “What was all that for?”

“Because you’re just lucky!” She threw her hands up in frustration. “It’s been the same amount of time and you’re over here just calm as ever. I wish I could be like that.”

Truthfully, it did bother you. You were just as frustrated as Maya. But you know it wasn’t intentionally. On the plus side, he called you every so often to check up on you. But, he wasn’t the only reason. Jin crossed your mind many times this week. Your whole week was out of whack. Still, sometimes you wish you were like Maya. She never hid how she was feeling and was always vocal about her emotions. You never allowed yourself to do any of that. You did exactly what you’re doing now, drown yourself in work.

“That’s because I keep myself busy,” you added, leaning back in your chair, stretching your arms over your head. “You used to work the casinos back in Birmingham. Why don’t you buy someone out here and take over?” She shook her head and scoffed in disgust.

“No, no,” She retorted, putting her hands up and shaking them. “That’s a part of me that will stay in Birmingham. I don’t want anything to do with that utter mess.”

“If you say so,” you shrugged and sat back. Maya still had a look of utter dismay. She was extremely sensitive even if she played the tough girl act. You saw through everything. Sometimes, she saw through you too. She was one of the few that you had let close to you, along with Damon. Suddenly a thought came back to you as you glanced at the time.

“Hey, what do you say you get your nails done by Coco? My treat,” you said sweetly to her. “She should be here any minute.” Still pouting, she looked over at you intrigued.

“Can I get the diamonds?” she asked. Her mood changed instantly. She was like a dog wagging her tail, waiting for a treat.

_This fucking bitch_ , you thought. She’s definitely milking it.

“Yes babygirl, you can get the diamond–”

“Okay! Thank you so much! Have I told you lately how much I love you? Because I love you a lot,” she gushed. You just rolled your eyes at her and looked at your black nails.

“What color are you going to get?” she asked looking at your nails as well. You paused a minute, thinking about it intently.

“I think…I don’t know…maybe black again,” you said confidently. Maya scrunched her face up at you.

“Of course,” you just smirked at her comment and continued to study your grown out nail color, not being able to think of any other color you wanted. Your thought was broken as the phone rang. It must be Coco you thought as you picked it up.

“Starlight Catering, This is (Y/N),” you chimed.

“(Y/N), hey it’s me,” You heard Jin’s voice on the other side of the phone. Suddenly you had jumped up out of your chair, fist pumping into the air and sat down calmly as ever. Maya just shot you a look of utter confusion and disgust.

“Seokjin! How are you?” you said in the sweetest voice you could muster. Maya was at the edge of her seat, watching you intently as she knew too that you were waiting for this phone call all week.

“Oh, I’m okay. Thank you for asking. I hope you’re well,” he said, his voice was as soft as you remembered.

“I am, thank you,” you lied. After all, it was your favorite lie. There was a pause on the phone. You could tell he was still nervous about this whole thing. You thought maybe you should take the first step but you were thankful when he beat you to it.

“Are you busy later?” he asked hopefully.

“Hm,” you replied, trying not to seem too eager. It was always best to keep a man on their toes. “I don’t think so. How late are we talking?”

“About 7:00 this evening?” So early you thought. But you did want to see him. You decided to take that risk. The details could be hashed out later.

“Sounds good,” you smiled into the phone. “See you then.” The minute you hung up, Maya started jumping up and down waving her hands.

“Bitch! How?!” she started stomping around, screaming. “I’m so excited for you, bitch, but how? Bitch how? How? Why not me, bitch?” You laughed at her while she threw her tantrum.

“Y’all bitches need to get your fucking lives together because Coco has been ringing the doorbell for 20 minutes and y’all are just in here calling each other bitches,” Damon interjected as he entered the room, Coco following behind him.

“I got here as quick as I could! And to be kept waiting outside,” she said, all her equipment in hand and placed it on your desk. You ran over to her and took it from her, being respectful as she was your Noona.

“I’m so sorry, I was on a business call that I just wrapped up! Would you like something to drink? Maya go get her something–”

“No, it’s quite fine. Damon already offered, dear,” she took your hand and examined it. “Are you sticking to the same color?”

“Of course she is. Why would she–”

“Actually,” you said cutting Maya off, looking down as your black nails. “I think I’ll go pink instead.” Bringing your hand back up to your face, you tried to envision the color on you…and against someone else’s skin.

x-x-x

“I don’t know why I’m so excited, Damon,” you said as you walked down the block near the BigHit dorms. You didn’t want to ruin your makeup so you had your Bluetooth on. Maya always said you reminded her of an old man in a taxi when you had it on.

“I don’t know either bitch,” Damon replied with an attitude. “Chanyeol is so much hotter than him anyway.” You rolled your eyes at his statement.

“Stop. It’s not a competition.”

“You’re right because Chanyeol wins by a landslide. Jin looks like he’s into that soft, slow jams fucking. Like he wants to make love and shit,” you laughed at his comment.

“So what?” you spat back.

“Oh no…no, no, no. Matter of fact, nah,” Damon chanted.

“Nah what?” The New York accent in you was creeping out. “What’s wrong with that?”

“You not about to get soft on me, bitch,” you could hear the New York in him creeping out as well. “Fuck that, I will cut you, you heard me, hoe? I swear to god, you deadass wilding with that shit. (Y/N), you really testing me–”

“Damon, you sound like your mom right now,” you chuckled. He gasped right away.

“You take that back, bitch. You know what? You better put respect on my name because I know where you sleep, and girl–.” Sometimes you missed when you and Damon could speak freely like when you guys were back home. This wasn’t one of these times, though.

“Listen, I just got to the front of the building,” you said, cutting him off. Your voice echoing in the lobby. “I promise I’m not getting soft and I promise I will call you when I’m on my way home.”

“Let me tell you something about promises,” he started. “If you come home and you look like you fell pussy first into the arms of another dick, I promise I will tie your titties into a bow and staple them to your chest. THAT’S a promise.”

“Aw, I love you too sweetie,” you replied sweetly, unphased by his comments. “I’ll talk to you later though, bye!”

“Bitch you better not hang up on me because I’m not done–” and with that, you hung up on him. You wiped your hands on your dress as you boarded the elevator. It wasn’t just excitement, it was nerves. Jin made you feel things you haven’t felt before. And part of you was hoping that this time, it would be different. You wanted to feel him plow into you, fucking you like it was the last time he was going to see you. Hope was all you had left as you approached the familiar door. You gave it a knock before hearing footsteps scurrying towards it.

“(Y/N), wow you look stunning,” he said in awe. You smiled brightly at him. Stunning wasn’t the word for you as it was for him. He was wearing a bright blue Balenciaga button down with stark white pants. He looked angelic.

“Oh no,” you brought your hand up to push your hair behind your ear. “I don’t look any different from the last time you saw me.” He returned the smile.

“I know,” he smirked at his own pickup line and you couldn’t help but beam happily at him. “Well, come in. I don’t want the food to get cold.” _Food?_ You thought to yourself.

“Um, did you say food?” you said as you followed him in. He simply nodded. “You didn’t eat dinner yet, I’m sorry. Did I come too early? I can wait.” You continued while walking into the kitchen. You noticed that the round table had two dinner settings and two glasses. “Um…I’m confused.”

“Come,” he walked over to the table and pulled the chair out for you, motioning you to come over. “Sit while I get the food.” Still thoroughly confused, you walked over and sat down. He looked pleased as he walked away, picking up your empty plate and walking away toward the pot on the stove.

“I made spaghetti for you,” he said adoringly as he served your portion. “I’ve been told I’m a really good cook countless times. Oh! And I made garlic bread too, with cheese. I know you’re from America so I tried to make something you would like and probably haven’t eaten in a while.” He walked over to you and placed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with a side of cheesy garlic bread in front of it. It gave you a sense of nostalgia, not to mention it smelled heavenly.

“You shouldn’t have done this,” you commented, watching him take his own plate.

“What? Why–Oh no you’re right. The garlic. But it’s okay! I have mints. Wait, You don’t like spaghetti, right?” he looked over at you worried. “Well you’ll like my spaghetti,” he said confidently. “Did I tell you that I’m a really good cook?” All that rambling. He was nervous, you thought.

“No, I do like spaghetti and I’m sure you’re an amazing cook,” you replied assuringly. He still seemed confused. You looked down and inhaled. “But all this…you know, this is something you do with someone special. I’m just a prostitute…and this is a…a…”

“A date,” he piped happily as he sat down in front of you. “Is that so wrong?” his eye twinkling as he grinned at you. But you weren’t budging on the subject.

“No but you shouldn’t be doing all this for me, I mean I’m charging you by the hour,” you protested. It seems that he wasn’t budging either.

“I know,” he said twirling the pasta on his plate. “So, I get to do whatever I want since I’m paying for it, right?” he said extending his neck at you.

“Well…y-yea,” you replied back at him, still feeling unsure of this situation. “But–”

“Ah! No buts!” he exclaimed, bringing the spaghetti up to his mouth and slurping it up. As he chewed, he made the most adorable sounds as he enjoyed his own food. You couldn’t help but laugh as he swallowed without chewing. “This is better than I expect. As usual, I outdid myself,” he praised, then motioned for you to try. “Please, let me know if it reminds you of home.” You eyed the plate, salivating at the sight.

“Uhm…do you have a spoon?” you asked timidly. He looked at you with confusion.

“Yes of course,” he said as he got up and fetched you one, the look of confusion still plastered on his face.

“I know it’s weird,” you said as you stuck your fork into the spaghetti, taking some onto your fork. Then you put it against the spoon and twirled it. “When I was in Italy as a kid visiting my grandma, she taught me how to eat spaghetti “properly” for lack of a better word. It’s really childish but I like doing it,” when the spaghetti was perfectly wrapped around the fork, you displayed it proudly. Jin was enthralled by your “invention”.

“Woooow! That’s so smart! Why haven’t I thought of that?” he exclaimed wide-eyed. You shrugged at him and popped the fork in your mouth. The minute you did, your taste buds went into a frenzy. Suddenly, you were back home eating the same spaghetti you used to eat at Filippo’s restaurant and you were absolutely living for it.

“Oh my god,” you said with your mouthful.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Jin said proudly, admiring your reaction. You couldn’t believe it.

“Oh shit, this is crack!” Your New York accent seeped through your words. Jin laughed hysterically at your reaction.

“You’re exaggerating!” he laughed, that laughed that sounded like a window being scrubbed clean. It was so contagious and you loved it.

“No, but it is! Fuck, Jin!” you said while you were twirling your pasta in your spoon and taking another spoonful in your mouth.

“We can do that later!” Jin was clutching his stomach as he looked over at you. Calming down so he could speak to you properly. “I’m just glad you like it. Does it remind you of home?” You shook your head and smiled with your eyes. “Good,” he said taking another forkful to his mouth. “So, tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do when you’re not working, (Y/N)?” That was a really good question. You can’t remember the last time you did anything besides work. Even today when Coco was doing your nails, you were still picking up phone calls and making business plans with Maya. You looked at him almost blankly and then shrugged.

“I haven’t really done anything in such a long time. I guess I would say I love being around my friends, listening to music I guess…and playing video games. But we haven’t done that in such a long time,” Your voice trailed off. Jin noticed and he tried to diffuse the situation.

“Yeah, I can tell,” he said as soon as he swallowed another forkful, picking up his piece of garlic bread. “If I can just bring up Mario Kart—“

“Hey! I told you! You sabotaged me!” you exclaimed, point your fork at him. He just laughed and took a bite of his bread.

“That’s what sore losers say,” he commented as he poked your nose. You scrunched your nose as he did and glanced at his finger, admiring how imperfect they were. Every inch, every little thing was perfect to you.

“I know they’re ugly aren’t they?” He noted as he stretched his hands out to you so you could get a better looked. Smiling softly, you ran your own fingers along his, feeling all the curves in his bones before interlacing your fingers with his. A spark ignited between both of you and you couldn’t help but wonder if he felt it too.

“I think they’re cute, and it suits you… because you’re adorable,” you cooed. A sudden pink tint flushed his face at your words. To say the least, you were surprised. “Are you blushing? Is Mr. Worldwide Handsome blushing at a compliment? How unlike you, Seokjin.” You teased.

“Maybe I am!” He said defensively as he took a sip of water. “You’re not wrong, I am Worldwide Handsome,” He said winking at you. “But I also think that I’m allowed to blush when a pretty girl compliments me, no?”

You couldn’t help but feel the heat rising to your cheeks. You haven’t been called pretty in such a long time. It hit you suddenly. This really was a date. But why? You thought to yourself. Why was he doing this?

“Jin, you know you don’t have to do this,” the softness in your voice took Jin back. He shook his head at you, dropping his fork and placing his free hand over yours, letting it linger there for a second.

“Why not?” He asked again, this time mirroring the softness of your voice. “And don’t say because you’re a prostitute because that doesn’t matter to me right now. Why can’t I have a date with a beautiful girl?” His words plucked the strings at your heart. You had no choice but, to be honest with him.

“Because…I don’t think you should be doing this for…well me,” you replied, wanting to melt at his touch. He looked at you with purity, his lips parting slightly as he sighed.

“If you’re trying to say you don’t deserve it, you’re wrong,” he stated simply. He leaned in closer and brought your hand closer to him. “You deserve to be reminded by someone other than yourself that you’re worth so much. Such a smart gorgeous girl like yourself should go on dates often. Real dates.” He brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly making your heart rate speed up. “And so should I. So I will,” he continued, letting you go and picking up his fork again. “Even if I have to pay for it.” His words stunned you a bit. Granted, you were used to men complimenting you…when you are under them anyway.

“I suppose you’re right,” you agreed as you stuffed more pasta in your mouth.

“I suppose I am,” he replied finishing the last of his bread. You just giggled as he made his eating groans again.

“The other members are quiet. What did you do to them?” You joked. He just shrugged.

“You’re not the only one I had to pay today,” he said as he slurped up the rest of his pasta. “I gave them some money so they could go out and eat.”

“Aw, why did you do that? I was hoping to chat with Jimin more. He’s so adorable,” Jin frowned at your comment.

“More than me?” He pouted at you. God, you wanted to just drown him in kisses and you hated it.

“Never!” Your voice raising a bit. “Jimin is adorable in an…innocent way. Like a baby. You on the other hand,” you said twirling the last of your pasta. “You’re adorable in the sense where I just want to drown you in kisses,” you said puckering your lips at him. Beating yourself up internally for saying what you were thinking.

“That’s better,” he hummed, pretending to catch your kiss. “I’m saving this for later.”

“Well…” you purred as you placed your hand on top of his. “There’s more where that came from, babe.” He looked like he had shuddered at your advances and you loved it.

“The food was amazing, by the way,” you said trying to change the subject. “Thank you so much. I really hope you didn’t go through too much trouble.”

“Ahhh, no trouble is trouble when it’s for you… I wanted it to be romantic. I was looking up things on the internet and it dawned on me…Lady and The Tramp…too bad we didn’t reenact that spaghetti kiss scene.” He cocked his head and trailed off. He was rambling again. When was the last time he went on a date? Either way, it didn’t matter. You didn’t think you deserved to be there regardless. A girl like you, with a guy like Jin. If he only knew who you really were.

“Let me get these plates clean before we move on to dessert,” he said softly. You put your hands up in protest as he gathered the plates.

“Jin, sweetie, let me do the dishes! As a thank you,” you offered, trying to get everything together for him. He snatched the utensils out of your hand before you could finish.

“Absolutely not, I’ll be the only one doing dishes,” he said proudly. “I don’t want you to ruin your freshly painted nails. Pink certainly is a color that suits you, (Y/N).” Of course, you had gotten that color for him but you didn’t think he would actually notice. Internally you were smiling from ear to ear. But externally, you were sticking to your guns.

“Please, Jin? I would feel terrible if you don’t let me. You went through all this trouble…let me at least—“

“You want to help me out that bad?” He questioned as he turned to you. You nodded and pleaded with him. “Come here.” Starting for the sink, you tried to grab the sponge from him but he held it high, far from your reach.

“Hey, you said I could help,” you whined as you tried reaching for it. He laughed at your attempt while shaking his head.

“I did say that didn’t I?” He pondered as he turned around and turned the sink on. “Put your arms around me.”

“Wait, why? How is that helping?” At this point, he was just making things difficult.

“It helps me concentrate. So what are you waiting for?” His eyes peered over his shoulder, motioning you with a tilt of his head to fulfill his request. “Hold me.”

Realizing that he wasn’t going to let you help him the way you wanted to, you sighed and abided by his strange request. He lifted his elbows so you could snake around his waist, resting your head underneath the lime green Balenciaga lettering that ran across his shoulders.

“Ah, I can work much more efficiently. Thank you (Y/N),” he stayed with relief, even though he was just messing with you. Letting out a small “hmph”, he peered over his shoulder again. “Are you uncomfortable?” You thought about your answer before it spilled out. You were uncomfortable. All this treatment, his odd requests. The thought couldn’t escape your mind. He was treating you like….like a girlfriend.

“Not at all,” You lied. At this point, you were thinking about the dollar signs going into your account the next day. Even though holding him close like this gave you a sense of serenity you had not felt before.

“Good,” He stated simply, continuing to lather the plates in the sink. You closed your eyes and just held him tighter to you. This feeling, is this what it felt like to be in a normal healthy relationship? You tried to think back to a time where you did something as simple as this with Chanyeol but you were drawing a blank. As Jin kept washing, he started humming a tune. You could feel his back vibrating against your cheek as he continued. It was a moment in time you wanted to stop. A moment in your life where you felt like there was nothing in the world except you, Jin and the dirty dishes.

“All done,” he called out, breaking you out of your trance. Nothing inside you wanted to let Jin go but reluctantly you did and let him dry his hands off.

“I still don’t see how me hugging you helped you wash the dishes,” you pointed out. He put his hand on your cheek, those adoring eyes were back to kill you again.

“It motivated me to do a better job because I knew you were watching.” The sweetness in his tone kicking you while you were down. “Now,” he clasped his hands together. “I want to introduce you to my two very best friends, (Y/N).” _His two best friends? Why didn’t they just join us for dinner?_ You thought to yourself. Almost reading your mind, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you into the hallway.

“They don’t really eat pasta so they couldn’t join us,” he laughed to himself.

“Well, what do they eat then? Korean food?” You were completely lost.

“No,” he said flatly. You both were walking down the long familiar corridor, heading toward the double doors at the end of the hallway. “They eat yogurt, fruits…” his voice trailed off as you both reached the double doors. He glanced over at your confused face and kissed your cheek. “I know they’ll love you don’t worry.” Worry? About what? I don’t even know what’s going on!

As you walked in, you were in awe of how big the room was. You scanned everything with your eyes. There was a massive curtain in front of you which was almost the main focus but you couldn’t help but notice all the dog toys scattered on the hardwood floor. The space was big enough for a few dogs to say the least. Your eyes darted toward the curtain again. In front of the curtain, the floor dipped down into a carpeted sitting area with a large sectional couch, 3 recliners, a coffee table and a regular square table. Adorned on the walls were posters, platinum plaques, awards, pictures, and anything BTS related was proudly displayed.

“You like it?” he asked, walking away from you toward the curtain. You just nodded and watched him, following behind slowly.

“Very impressive, Seokjin. You boys really are something,” he beamed at your compliment. You continued to trail behind him as he walked toward a protuberance on the right side of the curtain as if something was behind him. You studied him as he sat down on the carpeted floor.

“(Y/N),” he said pushing the curtain back, revealing a white cage with pink and blue bedding and two sugar gliders just roaming about inside. “Meet Eomuk and Odengie! My two best friends in the world!” he said as he opened the cage. They were just about the cutest things you had ever seen. You knelt down next to Jin and watched him take one of the sugar gliders out of the cage.

“I’m living right now. They are adorable! I’ve never seen sugar gliders before,” you leaned in closer to get a better look. “Which one is which?”

“This one is Eomuk. He cries the most as you can see,” he said as the small creature let out a noise. Jin pet him softly trying to soothe him. You watched him intently but then your eyes traveled back to the curtain. Curiosity was killing you.

“What’s behind the curtain?” Jin looked at you as he closed the door of the cage.

“I’m glad you asked,” he got up and walked farther to the right. On the wall, was a button that he pushed. Suddenly, the curtains peeled back and as they exposed what was behind them. Your jaw dropped slightly. The wall wasn’t a wall at all. Instead, it was made of glass revealing the city below you. It was a sight you had only seen in movies and paintings. The only thing you could do was step back, just so you could take all of it in. You observed the lights and the inky night sky that loomed over it. You could see the tiny red and yellow dots that were cars zooming by. Only now did you realize how high up you were. You stopped suddenly as you felt the table hit your backside.

“Wow, you guys live pretty fucking lavishly. It’s gorgeous,” you said in awe. Jin smiled and started to step toward you. Your hands started to clam up as he stopped only mere inches away from you. His waist pressed up against yours which sent you into a frenzy. You felt him take your hand in his, his free hand cupped your cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked modestly. Out of all the strange things he had asked you tonight, this was by far the strangest. Since when did anyone ask to kiss you if you were on their dime? You tried piecing the puzzle together but you couldn’t find the proper response.

“You never have to ask,” you replied, as he inched closer. “Especially under the circumstances…” you continued. Suddenly he stopped and inched back. No, come back, you thought. Before you knew it, you felt his warm long hands cup your face. His eyes were piercing through yours as he looked at you so deeply.

“Don’t say that,” he exhaled, leaning his forehead against yours. “Just because I’m paying for this, doesn’t mean I’m not going to respect you,” his thumb ran across your bottom lip. “You don’t belong to anyone.”

_Who do you belong to?_

Chanyeol’s deep voice echoed in your head. Not now, you thought. You didn’t wanna think about him while Jin had you in his grasp. But you couldn’t help it. He infected your mind because he was the only one who had touched you in a year.  But even Chanyeol didn’t touch you like this. Falling into his glistening eyes, you just slightly curled the corner of your lips.

“Kiss me Jin,” you whispered. Again, he let himself fall into you, your lips finally meeting in what seemed like an embrace. The fullness of his lips overtook yours, they blanketed over yours trying to cover every inch of you. His hands traveled from your cheeks down to the small of your waist, pulling himself closer to you. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, begging for entrance. Your lips parted slowly and you felt him invade your mouth. Your tongues snake around each other, dancing together with grace. There was so much passion, so much stillness. Your hands snaked up his torso, resting on his chest. His kisses were like the first autumn leaf. The movements against your lips felt airy and effortless. Every time your lips collided it was a leaf falling and you watched to catch every single one.

There was a feeling in your chest that you couldn’t shake off. Your heart swelled as the kiss got deeper and deeper. Never had you been kissed like that. You had grown accustomed to fast, hungry and animalistic desires, fighting for dominance, teeth clashing, lip tugging. The whole works. With Jin it was different. You got drunk off his affection, high off the fervency you felt with him.

Patience was growing thin so you reached down, migrating toward his crotch. All you wanted was him and his cock to fiercely pump inside you. The fabric was thin and you could feel every detail, causing you to feel the fire ignite between your legs. Suddenly, he stopped and grabbed your hand. He brought you hand up to his face as he pulled away from your lips.

  

“Not yet,” he breathed into your wrist as he planted a kiss on it softly, your whole body quaking at his touch.

“Why not?” you whispered breathlessly as you watched him trail kisses along your arm. Goosebumps started to creep up and when he noticed, Jin ran his hand up and down your arm. His lips curled up into a smile as he continued to your other arm. You couldn’t take it anymore. You wrapped your legs around him tightly, scooting your bottom to the end of the table to press your body against him, your faces inches away again.

“I can make you feel good, Jin,” you purred as you ran your tongue along his bottom lip. His shaky breath tickled your lips. He brought his hand up again, grabbing your chin with his pointer finger and thumb, running it along your skin as he smirked.

“I know, Jagiya,” he kissed you deeply. “But I can make you feel better.”

_Oh shit_

“Take this off, please…and do it slowly,” he tugged at your dressed while taking a step back. “I want to admire your whole body.” You didn’t dare say no to his request. Gingerly grabbing the hem of your dress, you pulled it over yourself with haste, leaving you with just your bra and panties. Jin’s eyes never left you, he bit his lip and studied you like you were a masterpiece. He stepped closer to you again and you took him into your arms immediately. Jin started for your neck, planting kissed as light as a breeze dancing across your skin. He kissed you everywhere you could possibly think of. It was like a stream of sunlight warming your skin as he kissed your cheeks covering every inch of your face. He moved back to your neck traveling down to your chest, grabbing at your breasts as he made his way from one side of your chest to the other. You let your head hang back as you let him adore you. He rubbed your breasts in circular motions as he started to crouch continuing to kiss you on your stomach now. His kisses started to become deeper as you felt him slightly suck at the skin on your sides. You placed your hands on his shoulders. All your senses on overload. He resumed traveling lower until he was kneeling on the floor and his face was buried in between your legs.

You looked down at him, admiring the sight and feel of him. He never stopped kissing you. His lips made their way from your outer thigh, down your knee then traveling to your inner thigh, making you jump at his touch. When he noticed, he grabbed onto your bottom tightly, trying to keep you balanced. As he got closer to your womanhood, he switched thighs, starting at your outer thigh. JIn loved to tease you. But then you thought about it and really thought about it in his perspective. He wasn’t teasing you, he was adoring you. Savoring every inch of you, craving the flavor of your skin on his lips even after he already had a taste like an addict. All you could do is sit there on the table and let him ravish you. Suddenly, you felt a tug on the fabric of your panties, he looked up at you as he pulled them down, never taking his eyes off you while he pulled them down, past your knees, throwing them to the side as he peeled them off your ankles. He put a hand on your stomach, pushing you back slightly so he could get a better angle of your essence. You leaned back, propping yourself up with your arms. He gave you one last final gaze, his eyes were clouded with lust and anticipation.

It was like it happened in slow motion. He dove into you, closing the space between his lips and your womanhood. His tongue tracing the line where your labias met. You inhaled sharply as your felt yourself shiver underneath him. He moved his hand from your thigh and moved it to your entrance, parting your lips leaving you exposed. The way his plush lips felt against your clit, sucking it softly had you twitching. As he took your clit into his mouth, his tongue flicked against it repeatedly.

“Oh, my god, Jin,” you moaned. You looked down and watched him starting to bob his head at the junction of your legs. His mouth alternating from sucking softly as your clit to lapping away at your entrance. Your hand started to rake through his hair as he slurped all your juices. His tongue was working slowly against you. He kissed at your entrance softly while looking up at you, engrossed in the faces of pleasure you were making. His tongue poked at your slit as if he knocking for entrance, your hips bucked forward, completely burying his face in between your legs. His face disappeared in you but you left him, slurping al the wetness that seeped out of you, sticking his tongue into your slit and out while he let his two finger move against your clit slowly.

You were melting in his mouth, at his mere touch. His tongue was swirling inside you, feeling your inner walls. He moaned into your skin, the vibrations causing you to fall back on your elbows. You couldn’t stop staring at him. Watching him work at your box was almost as amazing as the way it felt. Every so often, he’d bob his head a little higher than before granting you a sight that sent you into a frenzy. Your juices had fully coated the lower part of his face, his nose, lips, and chin. Suddenly, you felt pressure at your entrance. He had inserted a finger into you as he continued to tongue fuck you, his fingertips never leaving your clit.

A loud moan escaped your lips and your legs wouldn’t stop shaking. You could feel yourself reaching your climax as he repeatedly hit your spot. He removed his fingers from your clit, taking it in his mouth as he sucked and slurped at it hungrily. His two fingers joined the one that was already in you and you shot back up, running your fingers through his hair. He looked up at you and you locked eyes. He watched your face contort, loving every minute. He licked your clit steadily as he felt your walls tighten around his fingers.

“I’m coming, Jin,” you warned, not wanting him to get your cum all over his face. He stopped suddenly and smiled up at you deviously. That was it for you. You orgasm rippled throughout your whole body.  He quickly pulled his fingers out and started lapping against your hole, catching all of your liquid thirstily. Your eyes widened at him as he pulled away and rubbed at your clit again, letting the rest of your cum squirt out on his hand., not only were you coming all over the table but his arms and chin were dripping down to the carpet. Down his neck and arm.

Your body was weak and your arms couldn’t hold you up anymore. You laid back and sprawled out on the table. Before you knew it, you heard the sound of his belt unbuckle. With the smallest ounce of energy you had left in your body, you propped yourself at the noise. Part of you knew what you had to do while the other one couldn’t even move without feeling you were gonna collapse. Still, he gave you the most amazing head you had ever gotten so you knew you had to return the favor.

“My turn,” you purred at him, reaching behind your back to unfasten your bra. He wiped his chin and stood up, towering over you and shook his head.

“No,” he said simply. “I don’t want you to, baby.” You cocked your head in confusion as you threw your bra to the side. He couldn’t keep his eyes off your breasts and how the bounced slightly at every movement you man.

“You don’t like it?” you asked. His pants fell to his ankle and he started to unbutton his shirt.

“I do like it. I love it,” he slid his light blue shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He opened your legs once more and positioned himself in between them. Then he pushed you down softly so you were laying on the table again. “But I just want to be inside you.”

You shuddered at his words.You wrapped your legs around him as you felt his cock against your soaked kitty. He grabbed his member and placed it on your entrance, just letting the tip in.

“Don’t play games with me,” you whined as he hovered over you. His arms on either side of your head as he leaned them on the table for support. He inched closer to your face and admired you, ignoring your comment. His lips were parted and he licked them quickly.

“You’re going to look so beautiful in a second,” he whispered as he closed the space between you, kissing you softly, the taste of your elixir still stained his lips. When he pulled away, he was still for a second. But only a second. He jerked his hips forward, his cock invading your insides in the most intoxicating way. Your arms shot up to his elbows. Even though you were laying on the table, you still felt like you were going to fall into an abyss of pleasure and euphoria, not being able to come back. His thrusts mirrored exactly who he was. He pumped into you with the rhythm of a romantic ballad. You felt every single inch of him inside you, your walls suctioning him to you.

“You’re…you’re so fucking, perfect, (Y/N),” he groaned as he rolled into you. “I want to be in your forever.” Now there was a lot of things you heard while you were getting fucked but this wasn’t one of them. Your body bounced to his thrusts and you couldn’t stop trembling under him.

“Fuck me forever then, Jin,” you moaned as he looked at you, studying your whole body. “I’m yours.” He bit his lip and picked up his pace slightly. Every stroke sending you into a blood buzzing ecstasy, you were drowning in him.

His thrusts became erratic and sloppy. You could tell he was trying his hardest not to come, but you wanted to violate his silent protest. Constantly hitting your spot, your walls tightened around him. He threw his head back at the feeling.

“Jagi, you want me to come don’t you?” he said shakily, he leaned in and put his hand on your cheek. You bit your lip and nodded at him. “Be…be mine forever then…” he husked. You could see his body starting to shake, you knew that he was about to bust. You flexed your muscles around his cock as tightly as you could and brought yourself to his lips, letting them meet in a smoldering kiss that sent you both over the edge. He moaned into your mouth and he released inside you. You whimpered in retaliation, coming all over him and the table.

His body doubled over and almost crashed on top of you. Instead, he threw your legs around him and wrapped arms around you, picking you up from the table and carrying you effortlessly.

“Jin what are you doing?” you whined. “I cant move!” He hushed you and kissed your cheek as he walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, you laying on his front side.

“You have to learn how to stop questioning me because I know best, baby girl,” he said, placing a hand on your back. Your head was laid on his chest, you listened to his rapid heartbeat and sighed.

“Whatever you say, Jin,” you chuckled. “No really whatever you say goes if that’s how you’re going to be fucking me.” He held you against him, running his hands up and down your back.

“Well, I did say forever didn’t I?” he kissed your forehead and leaned his head up against you. You sighed and made circles on his chest with your finger.

“You did say that…but you could say anything when you’re in the throws of passion,” you pointed out. Unsure of why you would say something stupid like that. He just tisked at you.

“You don’t have to believe me, (Y/N),” he said confidently as he tried to bring you up close to his face. “I’m just going to have to prove it to you. And I will,” he kissed your forehead again. “You watch.” Your stomach was in knots. What had you done? Reality started to sink back in. This idea of forever, of being part of a perfect and beautiful story with Jin. That was all unobtainable. A normal life, you thought, was not made for you. You wanted to melt in his arms and believe those words. But you couldn’t allow this to happen to him. You couldn’t allow this to happen to you. Your body tensed in his embrace.

“(Y/N)? Are you alright?” he asked with the most gentle voice. You swallowed back this feeling. It was a feeling you never allow yourself to feel. The walls started closing in on you and you knew what you had to do.

I need to get out of here.

“I’m sorry, Jin,” you said picking yourself up and looking at him with regret. “I have to leave.” His face dropped and he propped himself up as you jumped off him, heading toward your bra and panties.

“No, (Y/N), stay for a while longer,” he begged, grabbing his pants from the floor and slipping them on. “Please?”

“I can’t Jin…I have to–” you started to choke on your words. This was not the time to start crying. Fuck no. “I have to get home and make sure the girls and guys are doing okay…you know…making revenue of the night.” You pulled your dress over your head and fixed your hair. He just walked up to you and put his hands on your waist.

“It was something I said, wasn’t it? Aish, what is it? Tell me…just don’t cry–”

“I’m sorry, Jin. I hope you call me sometime soon. I had an amazing time, but I do have to go,” your voice was trembling as you leaned in and kissed him passionately.

“(Y/N)…” he called out to you as you walked away from him and out of the room. You didn’t want to look back. You’re such a fucking idiot, you thought to yourself as you walked down the corridor toward the front door. The tears were pooling at the edges of your eyes, threatening to fall at any second. Until…

“(Y/N)! I’m sorry, I just came in to get something. I know you and Jin are–”

“It’s okay, Yoongi. I was just leaving. Have a goodnight excuse me,” you said trying to snake passed him.

“Oh wait up (Y/N) because I was wondering what Maya’s number was since I lost it–hey are you okay?” he suddenly stopped and looked at you with concern.

“No…I mean, yes I’m okay,” You said shakily as you dug in your purse looking for Maya’s business card and handing it to him. “Here, call her soon. I have to go. It was nice seeing you again,” and with that, you ran out of the door without looking back. You needed to get as far away from here as possible, you thought as you ran for the elevator.

Once making it outside, you just ran. Emotion taking over you, everything hitting you at once. What did I do? You kept asking yourself.

This is what you had done.

You tried to dabble in something different which like a leap across mountains to you. Change isn’t something you did well. Scared of losing it all. Scared of taking on too much. Scared of being scared. You don’t know what possessed you to stay in bed with Jin that night. You could have ran. You could have just gone into the right room, taken that L, fucked Yoongi, lived with the embarrassment and gotten over it by now. But something inside told you to just try it. Taste the forbidden fruit.

Jin was the type of lover that admired you. The type that saw you as a goddess, everything you did was with purpose and he never doubted you for anything. In the short time that you had spent with him, you learned that there was someone out there that still saw you as (Y/N) and wanted to continue to explore the space of your mind. In such a short time, you let him fall into your galaxy and instead of taking what he could from the experience and ran, he revered at your imperfections like stars. When you were together, you felt like your planets crashed into each other. Everything you thought you knew about your little galaxy, that sacred nebula you created for yourself, was gone. Jin was like your rebirth. He was what remained after that eruption. You were completely undone. Like raw matter in his hands, he studied and admired you giving you a  new sense of purpose and identity. You didn’t have to be the  CEO of Starlight Catering or the Princess of the (Y/LN) family. You could just be (Y/N).

But with Chanyeol, it was different. He was your protector and he saw you as his precious galactic familiar. He lived perfectly in your universe. He had grown accustomed to the imperfection in your stars. He didn’t fall into you though. He flew. He wanted to go every undiscovered territory in your cosmos just to say he had been there. To remind himself and you that he was always going to be there and nothing was ever going to eliminate your sacred nebula because he was your guardian. The planets aligned when you were together. Fate acting like two magnetic forces pulling you to each other with impetus. The passion in his convictions and your yearning to feel alive again created a power between you so strong it disturbed the other worlds around it. He changed your life for the best…and for the worst in some ways. An old part of you died when you met him, she was weak and unfit to be anyone in power. You were a dying star but Chanyeol ignited that supernova. Ever since then, different and much more beautiful stars were born. He created a new constellation that burned brighter than the last and vowed to keep it as radiant as the day he created it, by any means necessary.

Suddenly, your phone rang. You wanted to keep running, powering through all the tears that streamed down your face but when you saw the name Sehun on your screen, you decided to pick up just for Damon’s sake.

“Starlight Catering, This is (Y/N),” you said as sternly as you can.

“Hey (Y/N), uh…I was wondering if you were home because Damon was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago and he’s not here yet,” the maknae said nervously. You just continued wiping the tears from your face, using all your energy to compose yourself.

“Um, No I’m sorry Sehunnie but…” you choked. “I’m not home. He’s probably running late again. You know how he is?” you tried to laugh a bit but you were suppressing so much that it sounded like a whimper. Sehun thankfully didn’t notice.

“Yea, I know. I just…I’m excited I guess. It’s been 11 months already and next month is going to be a year and I didn’t think I would even last this long with a girl…wait…why am I telling you this? I’m so sorry, there’s just a lot going through my head,” he confessed. You tried to smile a bit because honestly, this was the most adorable thing anyone ever had to say about your best friend.

“It’s okay, I understand. A whole year is a long time to be intimate with someone,” you sniffed. “Do you have something special and kinky planned? Maybe we can talk a discount for being so loyal to us,” shakiness not leaving your voice.

“I didn’t even think about that, shit. Now I have to plan all these things…hey (Y/N), I don’t mean to be rude but are you okay…I know it sounds silly but you sound like you’re crying.”

Fuck, you thought. What’s your fucking problem? You were letting down your guard and that wasn’t acceptable.

“Y-yea, I’m fine,” you tried assuring him. “Just um, if I hear from Damon I’ll let him know you’re waiting. I’m sorry about that. But I have to go, let me know if you need my help planning anything, okay?”

“O–ok. But whatever it is, I think you should call Chanyeol,” Sehun’s voice was coated with worry. He never really tried to get out of line with you but he knew something was up.

“Everything is fine, Sehun. Enjoy your night,” you said into the phone before hanging up. You stood there in the middle of a residential area without any destination previous. You just needed to get away. Turning your phone back on, you put your location on Uber and waited for your ride.

x-x-x

“Hello?!” you cried out as you walked into your apartment. The only response you received was your own echo. You stormed your way into the kitchen and dropped your purse on the marble island.

Wine, you thought to yourself desperately. You reached over to the fridge and stopped yourself as you touched the stainless steel handle.

**No.**

A substitution doesn’t make it any better. What you really wanted to do was take a bump and just go out and work. But that was the old you. The old you drowned her problems in buffers. You couldn’t run away anymore. Accepting what you needed to do, you slinked down to the floor and sobbed.

You never allowed yourself to feel. Everything was business all the time. The faster time passed, the less you had to think. It wasn’t just meeting Jin that fucked you up. It was the pressures of this business, parts of your past, things you had seen and things you had done. It was creeping up on you. This was a long time coming. You laid your head back on the island, just melting into the floor.

**Stop.**

You were tired. You just wanted to stop. There is no point in this, you thought. Get up and get your life together. But your legs were paralyzed.

There was a pounding on the door. Your head snapped toward the sound and you were frozen. There was a pause, causing you to lean forward. There was another bang. Your native instincts kicked in.

The tears stopped abruptly and you were clutching to your purse. You didn’t carry heat on you anymore, you felt like guns were beneath you now. But a knife is always necessary and you’ve won many fights in your days. Even when your opponent was a hollow barrel. You snaked your way up and walked closer out the kitchen and toward the front door, hearing another series of banging against your door, getting more aggressive than before.

“(Y/N)…It’s Chanyeol,” His voice stopped you in your tracks causing you to drop the knife. It echoed throughout the hallway. “Please…let me in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is GOOD and chapter 5 is EVEN BETTER AHHHHH okay let me stop. Chapter 4 will be up in a few days <3 Leave your thoughts and message me! I want to know who my readers are lol :*


	7. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “(Y/N)...It’s Chanyeol,” His voice stopped you in your tracks causing you to drop the knife. It echoed throughout the hallway. “Please...let me in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this smut is unholy and chanyeol really just…i cant even. i’m just… rnneiwiwnrbw. Well I hope you enjoy 

“I heard that,” he called out. You ran for the door and flung it open.

 

“Chanyeol you need to leave before someone sees you! Now!” You hissed at him. He scanned you up and down, parting his lips as he was doing so.

 

“Who is he?” his voice was low and deadly. You could hear the anger that you haven’t heard in a long time. 

 

“Chanyeol I’m fine, you need to go tho—“

 

“What did he do? I know you were with him….” he pushed his way in and closed the door behind you. “Tell me baby.”

 

“I can’t tell you who he is and you know that!” You scoffed. “And he didn’t do anything!” He brought his hand up to your face. The back of his hand grazed against your skin softly. 

 

“Sehun was right. You  _ were _ crying,” he breathed. His hand traveled to the back of your head. In a swift motion, he brought you in close to him. You crashed into his chest as you felt his long toned arms wrap around your shoulders. His head hung low and nuzzled into the crook of your neck. “I just wanna help. Tell me (Y/N). I’ll take care of it.”

 

You felt the tears welling up in your eyes. “Stop,” You croaked. “Just stop. He didn’t do anything to me, okay?” Chanyeol shot his head up, breaking you away from his embrace while putting his hands on your shoulders.

 

“No baby don’t cry, I’m sorry. I hate seeing you like this. What’s wrong?” He begged, wiping the tears away from your eyes. No tears crashed past your chin on Chanyeol's watch. 

 

“He...and me...even we...we will never be together,” you managed you choked out. Chanyeol's face contorted. 

 

“That’s not true and you know it, (Y/N),” he said looking into your eyes deeply. “You promised me you’ll wait.”

 

“Wait for what?” You said chuckling. Chanyeol just looked down in sadness. “I’ll never be normal, Chanyeol. You’ve never taken me out on a date and even if you could, would you know where to go? What food I like? Even something as stupid as my favorite clothing store.”

 

“Stop saying this,” he cut you off but you continued.

 

“Plus if you go to America, you always have to watch your back if they know you’re with me. Places in England and South America too. What are you going to tell your parents? I use to fuck her for money and I fell in love with her. We can’t be public because we both might get killed by a mob family in NYC.”

 

“(Y/N) Stop!” His voice boomed down the hallway and in your ears. You looked up at him and studied his face. He looked somber, his eyes dropping down slightly and his mouth turned into a small subtle frown. It was killing you to see him like that so you tried walking away but didn’t make it far. He shot up and grabbed your wrist. You turned and tried to wring your arm free from his grasp.

 

“Let me go!” You screeched. His eyes widened for a second but then he furrowed his eyebrows again.

 

“I don’t know what happened and I don’t understand why you won’t tell me but you’re speaking all this nonsense and I’m worried, (Y/N).”

 

“Well you don’t have to be worried,” you said with a strain in your voice. Not only were you holding back more tears that threatened to fall but the grip around your wrist prevented you from hiding it.

 

“If I want to be worried, I fucking will. I said I was going to protect you,” he pulled you in again. “Stop, I’m talking to you, just listen for s second,” he said as you tried escaping again. With his free hand he wiped a single tear that trailed down your cheek. “The last time I saw you cry...it was a year ago. After you left him, remember?” You tried not to. Especially now.

 

“Chanyeol, I don’t want to talk about Jiyo-“

 

“You cried in my arms for weeks,” he continued. “I found you and Damon this apartment, me and sehun. I made sure he’d stay away from you. I watched you sleep so you wouldn’t wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I’ve seen you at a low point in your life and I never wanted to leave.”

 

His words cut into you like a razor being pressed against your wrist. Every word, every true syllable pressed into you harder. You knew it was true. That’s what bothered you the most.

 

“I still don’t,” He continued. “Just let me be here for you. I worked so hard to keep those tears away. I’m going to keep working, no matter what.” You tried listening to him but all you could think of was getting him out of there without anyone seeing him. You didn’t know if maybe paparazzi followed him here and all you could even think of was the possibility of Chanyeol’s name in the headlines on Dispatch or Naver. “Chanyeol visits mystery woman.” His career would be over, and so would yours.

 

“Chanyeol, if someone sees you here, it’s over for both of us. Everything we worked so hard for—“ he didn’t let you finished. He just threw his hands up in the air and walked down the hallway, making his way into your kitchen. “Where are you going? You need to leave—“

 

“You have time for him today but you don’t have time for me?” He snapped. He paced back and forth in the entrance of the kitchen.

 

“Now you’re just twisting everything Chanyeol, look there’s a backdoor downstairs—“

 

“I know where the fuck it is, I bought you this apartment for fucks sake!” His voice went up an octave still booming through the vacant apartment.

 

“So then go, stop acting like a child. I’m going to be fine but what you are doing is reckless,” you said sternly, trying to keep your composure.

 

“Oh I’m reckless?” He said pointing to himself. His face pose of anger, the vein in his neck started to pop and throb while he spoke. “You went to get fucked by some fucking dude who doesn’t give a damn about you, then you come home in tears and you won’t let anyone help you. I’ve done everything to win you over and you still need to go back to your old ways!”

 

Your blood was boiling. At this point you didn’t want to cry anymore, you just wanted to let your anger out. Chanyeol always did this though. His jealousy would always get the best of him. This time, you may have triggered his anger. Calling him childish and reckless, that was dumb. But you needed to get him to leave somehow. This spat of envy, it was bound to happen regardless so you were prepared.

 

“I have a business to run, when will you understand that? You KNEW who I was before you became a regular and now that I’ve got this BIG new client it’s a problem,” you were almost screaming. You tried to keep calm but your emotions were on overdrive.

 

“So that’s what I am to you? Just a regular?” He walked toward the island in the middle of the kitchen and leaned up against it. “I get it now, (Y/N)”

 

“That’s NOT how I meant it and you know that,” you said defensively.

 

“No but you fucking said it! Everything I did to make your life easy, all of it you want to throw away for your business. For him!” He said walking over to the other side of the island. “But what do I know? I’m just a fucking regular!” He crossed his arms on his chest. “And you, you’re just a—“

 

“I’m a fucking prostitute. Not an escort, not arm candy,” you walked over to him, staying in the opposite side of the island. “I fuck guys and leave. You knew that. It’s not my fault you fell in love with a whore,” you spat as you walked away.

 

“I’m not fucking done talking to you, (Y/N)!” He called out to you. You stopped in your tracks and turned on your heels.

 

“I’m going to shower and I want you out of here by the time I’m done.” And with that, you disappeared behind the bathroom door.  

 

_ I can’t fucking believe him _ , you thought to yourself as you turned on the tub. You sat on one of the steps, crossing your legs and clasping your hands on your knees.  _ Just breathe _ , (Y/N).

 

You couldn’t blame him for being mad. He was right in every way. But you were so damn prideful. One of the things you hated was being someone’s charity case. You were powerful, you told yourself. There wasn’t anything anyone could do that you couldn’t do for yourself. You didn’t cry because crying was for the weak. But that night you left Jiyong, it nearly broke you. 

 

Chanyeol had been seeing you regularly for a year and a half when it happened. He knew things were bad with Jiyong based off the fact that he allowed you to be a hooker. There was also the way Jiyong treated you at business parties. Like you were a servant and his assistant when in reality he didn’t really do much. He just whored you out to people like he was selling them dinner from a food truck. Chanyeol had convinced you to leave him and separate your business from his grasp. He offered you an apartment that he, sehun and Jongin bought for you guys secretly. They hated Jiyong and they wanted you and Damon to be happy. So Chanyeol convinced you to leave and take the apartment. It was like pulling teeth but he managed to beg and fuck you into a blissful enough state to agree to anything he wanted. You packed everything up, told Maya the news and the 3 of you moved in on the same day. 

 

The following first few days were awful. You thought you had made the worst decision in your life. Leaving Jiyong alone, you felt like you would drive him into doing something fatal, as he always threatened to do so when you wanted to leave. You even tried to sneak out and go back before Maya and Damon woke up but thankfully they caught you. Chanyeol had to see the worst of it. Thinking about all the times you and Jiyong made stupid irrational decisions like the poor girl in his den...it would haunt you in your dreams. He would hold you close and muffle your screams in his chest. You would bite and scratch at him until you woke up but he didn’t care. He just held you tighter.

 

He stayed by your side like that until you got better and were able to sleep through the night without his help. But things started to change when you left Jiyong. Your business expanded and you didn’t sleep with anyone else but Chanyeol. He still paid you and made it clear he would never stop. He wanted to make sure you were well off and never needed Jiyong again. But when you became exclusive, jealousy reared its ugly head again. It wasn’t like you didn’t try to find anyone else, you were just busy. Taking over a company that was run by two people was a lot more responsibility than you thought. But you were still at attendance at every gala and every after party, equipt with your workers and adding more men to your roster. Chanyeol would see you making advances to group leaders and managers in effort to get them to create a contract with you and he would wait. Wait until the perfect time or until you were done with your deal to pull you aside and tell you off or fuck you violently to prove a point. It would just depend on his mood.

 

The water was reaching the brim of the tub as you got lost in your thought. You got up swiftly and turned it off before peeling off you clothes and slinking inside. The warm water melted your muscles and you sank down slowly. Honestly, it felt like you could sit in that position for days without the slightest care in the world.  _ Who needed to move? Who needed to do anything? When you could just sit there and waste away peacefully. Yea, that would solve all your problems _ , you thought to yourself.

 

You heard the doorknob click open. Usually you would turn to look but you already knew who it was and waited for him to come closer with another ridiculous argument cocked in the back of his throat.

 

“Chanyeol,” you sighed. “I asked you to leave. Please just go.” He sat on the edge of your tub by your feet so he could look at you. You just sank deeper into the water, stopping at your jawline.

 

“I know and I will,” he said biting his lip. “If you take a shower with me.” You raised an eyebrow at his statement and scoffed.

 

“I see what you’re trying to do,” you said flatly, not moving. “This isn’t something I want to just fuck away.” You could tell by the look on his face, he was getting angry again.

 

“Well, I’m sure you’re tired from the client you took before me but I’m just trying to talk business since it’s a language you are so fluent in,” he said as he leaned back, resting his arm on his knee. 

 

“You know what? You can go fuck yourself,” you spat. He just laughed and pushed himself up, walking over toward where your head lay and kissed your forehead. You tried to pull away but he clasped his hand on the opposite side of your head so you couldn’t.

 

“That would be cheaper wouldn’t it? But I already wired the money to your account so I guess this transaction is finalized so,” he peeled his shirt off and started for his belt buckle. “Let’s fuck, in the shower.”

 

You sat up and looked at him with disdain. He just smiled at you and chuckled while he pulled off his belt. “Babe you really are cute when you’re mad like that.”

 

“I’m not trying to be cute and why are you talking to me like that?” He was about to pull his pants off when he sighed and looked at you defeatedly. It was starting to get hard for you to stay mad at him. He stood there with a body that could have been carved by Aphrodite herself. His muscles were so toned and you couldn’t stop staring at every curve and indentation. You wanted to run your tongue over every crevice and every ab. Especially over the ribbed muscles that flexed when he’s pumping inside you. 

 

“(Y/N), I don’t want to leave knowing you’re upset and alone. Not because of me anyway…” he bit at his lip again and ran his fingers through his hair. “Plus, I really was worried and I wanted to come over to make you feel better and all I did was fight with you. I’m sorry. I just want to feel you and hold you close to me...so let’s go,” he finished his statement by tapping on the edge of the tub and getting back up. He pushed his jeans down leaving him in his Tommy Hilfiger boxers. You could see the outline of his cock starting to grow.

 

“Only because you make a compelling argument,” you said simply as you got up from the tub, water dripping down your body. Chanyeol marveled at you, parting his lips while he stared at the way your breasts bounce when you walked down the steps in front of your tub. He smiled at you as you got closer. His hand met your cheek softly, raking his fingers through your hair.

 

“Aw baby, I know you’re still mad at me but,” he ran his free hand down your back, stopping until he cupped on of your ass cheeks in his hand. “You won’t be for long.”

 

He closed the space between you and started kissing your hungrily. His lips engulfed yours frantically but you managed to find his rhythm and the both of you melted into each other’s mouths. His hand moved from you cheek down to your breast, his thumb brushed up against your nipple. You moaned in his mouth and his body twitched against you. Your hands started to toy at the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down slightly as he continued to tease you. Finally you pulled them down swiftly and took his member in your hand. He twitched again as you thumbed at his head the way he did to your nipple. 

 

His tongue brushed against your top lip begging for entrance, you parted your lips and felt him invade your mouth, lapping at your tongue sensually. When your hands started to pump at his throbbing cock, he inhaled sharply through his nose and began to guide you into the shower. He sat you on the marble bench inside and turned the water on. You watched him as the water hit his body, the wetness trailing down his chest and past his abs. And there was one of your favorite part of him. He noticed your gaze and smirked to himself.

 

“You want it, don’t you baby?” his voice was husky and low. He coasted his hands down his body slowly knowing it was causing your womanhood to throb. He wrapped his fingers around it and started to pump at it slowly. 

 

“Stop teasing me, daddy. You know It hurts me,” you whined at him, shrugging your shoulders in a braty way so your breasts bounced slightly. His strokes sped up as he saw that.

  
“Let me taste you, come here,” He motioned for you to come to him. You got up from the bench and walked into the stream of water. His movements were swift and ravenous as he pulled you close to his slippery body then leading you to the glass wall until you were pressed up against it. Immediately he went for your neck, kissing and sucking against the skin violently. A loud moan escaped your lips as he continued to devour you. His hands roamed your body, circling your bottom, tickling your sides and stopping at your breasts. His grip was firm and secure. He moved his hands slowly across them, rubbing them languidly. His name formed on your lips, pleasure seeping through each sylaball. He loved when you said his name like that.

 

“Say...my name...again,” he said in between kisses. 

 

“Mmm...Chanyeol,” you hummed. “Fuck me, I need you.”

 

He grabbed your arms and placed them on his shoulders, cupping the back of your knee and lifting it high, hooking it into the inside of his elbow. He brought his hand down to his cock and placed on your heat, bouncing it and tapping against it. The impact of his dick on your clit caused you to jerk your hips toward him. He smirked at you before bringing his head to your entrance. Without warning, he thrust his hips forward, his cock disappearing inside you. You leaned back as best as you could so he could get a better angle of your spot but he already knew where it was. He pounded into you viciously while you threw your head back and moaned his name again. 

 

The way he scanned your body drove you insane. Water spilling down his back to his front side, splashing on you. His hair was dripping, water droplets landing on your cheeks as his movements caused his locks to sway. His eyes locked on your breasts again. He admired them again. It drove them crazy and tonight you noticed it was a focal point of attraction. You decided that teasing him would be the best revenge. 

 

Attack one, you squeezed the muscles inside you, your walls gripping onto his organ firmly. He let out a throaty groan. His hips bucked as his thrusts slowed down for a minute. He looked into your eyes, lust glazing over his brown irises. Attack two, still keeping one arm hooked around his neck,  you brought a free hand down to one of your breasts, grabbing it while exhaling sharply through your teeth. His eyes widened as you played with yourself.

 

“Stop, (Y/N)” he let out a shaky breath. “I’m going to cum.” You smirked at him and pinched your nipple lightly.

 

“Isn’t that..mmm...the point?” you cooed in between moans. You tugged at your nipple and moved it around before releasing it, running your fingers along to your other breast. He groaned and pleaded again.

 

“I’m about to...ahhhh,” he couldn’t finish his sentence as your muscles tensed around his cock again. His thrusts became unsteady and powerful. You felt him throbbing inside you, signaling that he was close to releasing.  Your walls hugged onto him again and his body shook against yours. You felt his hot liquid shoot into you, filling inside you. Your name escaped his lips in a long guttural groan as he rode out his orgasm. He dropped his head began to pant. You watched his chest rise and fall rapidly. His gaze met yours and he just shook his head.

 

“You’re gonna pay for that, babe. That wasn’t very nice,” he growled as he grabbed your other leg. You made a surprised little noise as he held you in midair, securing your arms around his neck. Never pulling out of you, he brought you two over to the bench you were previously sitting on and he sat down himself. Your legs were folded under you, straddling him with his member inside you growing once again. He put his hands on your hips and started to guide you. But you didn’t need him, you started grinding against him, his cock moving inside you to the rocking of your hips.

 

His head rolled back and he leaned it against the wall for a minute as you rode him. He wanted to take you all in before he started to shadow his hands on your breasts.

 

“They’ve been driving me crazy all day, (Y/N). You’re just so fucking fine, holy shit,” he panted, watching you intently, loving everything he saw. You placed your hands on his shoulders and started to bounce on him, causing him to groan again and throw his head back with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, you saw them lock onto something above him and he smirked. Continuing to bounce on him, you tighten your walls around his cock to distract him. But he only winced in pleasure and he reached up for the soap above him.

 

“What...are you doing…” you said in between breaths. He just smiled innocently and squeezed some soap in his hands. 

 

“I’m going to...ohhh fuck baby just like that yea....I’m going to clean you while you fuck meeee-uhhh shit,” he dragged out his last word with a moan. You kept bouncing on him faster and faster. You giggled as you watched him rub soap all over your frontside. His soapy hands traveled to your back and down to your bouncing bottom.

 

“You can’t forget your dirty butt,” he chuckled breathlessly, spanking  you playfully. You scoffed at him and went back to grinding against him. 

 

“Oh but your ears?,” you purred as you moved your hips against him.

 

“Don’t--” he warned but you cut him off by grabbing some soap from your stomach with both hands and sticking them behind each of his ears, scrubbing them lightly.

 

“You can’t forget to scrub behind them,” you giggled. He groaned in frustration as he pushed you off him, got up and spinned you around.

 

“Why do you have to test me like that?” he kicked your legs open and bent you over, bringing his cock to your entrance. You loved when he took control like that. “Now daddy is going to have to teach you a lesson,” he brought his hand down to your ass harshly, pushing his cock inside you with force. You screamed out his name and threw your head back. 

 

“See...this is what happens when you’re a bad girl,” he said as he pumped into you with animalistic desire. Your back arched into him for leverage causing his head to crash into your spot repeatedly. Your body quivered as you felt the fire in your abdomen ignite. The muscles inside you tensing up unwillingly as he spanked you again. You were close and he was about to release a second time. The sound of your wet bodies smacking against each other filled the room, it was mixed with an exchange of passionate and husky moans. The familiar feeling of euphoria started to emanate throughout your body and your cum gushed out of you and onto him. The feeling of your fluids pushing against him caused him to bust into you, your fluids and his mixing together and they dripped down his hip and your inner thigh. He pulled out of you and sat on the bench, grabbing you by the waist and sitting you on his lap. Both of you panting breathlessly, he kissed you lightly and touched your nose with his.

 

“So are you still mad?” he pouted. You kissed him just as lightly as he kissed you.

 

“I guess not,” you whined. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of your nose. You squealed as you pulled away. “Why are you like this, Chanyeol!?” He laughed and brought you close to him again. 

 

“Aish. You love these weird things about me, if it’s not just lie to me and tell me you do,” he said playfully smacking your bottom as you smiled. 

 

“This is a true statement, I’m not going to lie,” you bubbled as you nuzzled into his neck. “Can I finish cleaning myself more? That was the true intention of me taking a bath was to relax and clean myself,” you said as you got up and grabbed the soap that he had placed next to him. He looked at you puzzled.

 

“So you didn’t do it to seduce me?”

 

You shot him a glare as you squeezed some soap on your loofah. He returned your gaze with one of the most sweetest smiles you had ever seen.

  
  


“Stop it!” you whined as you rolled away from him. Chanyeol just grabbed you and pulled you closer to him under the covers.

 

“But you smell so goooood,” he chanted as he nuzzled his face into your neck again. You let out an obnoxious laugh and wiggled in his arms.

  
“But that tickles! Stop!” he continued for a few seconds before he pulled away.

 

“Ahhh...see that’s my favorite song,” he doted. You cocked your head at him.

 

“Trap by Shakira and Muluma?” you asked confused as that was the song playing in the background. He shook his head and looked at you weirdly.

 

“What? No. I don’t even know what they’re saying,” he pushed your hair back behind your ear as you laid there looking up at him. “I was talking about your laugh.” You felt yourself blushed and he smiled when he noticed.

 

“You have to go soon,” you reminded him. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

 

“Stop ruining the moment, I just want to lay with my girl,” he groaned, sounding muffled under the covers.  _ My girl, _ you repeated mentally with an inner smile. You grabbed the covers and pulled them back. 

 

“And you did, for an hour,” you reminded him while caressing his cheek sweetly. “And I enjoyed every minute of it.” The pout never leaving his face. He rolled over until he was on top of you, As you squirmed under him, you tried to push him off you but to no avail.

 

“Stop! I can’t breathe…” 

 

“You’ll be okay,” Chanyeol replied as he alleviate some of the weight he put on you. He looked down at you sweetly, admiring how you looked without makeup on and in his t shirt. That was the only thing you were wearing and he loved to see you in it.

 

“Earth to Chanyeol?” You laughed trying to get him out of his thought. He brought his head down to kiss you softly. 

 

“You know those questions I always ask you right?” He said almost in a whisper as he pulled away. You brought your arms up and rested your hands on his chest above you. 

 

“Of course, how could I forget?” You said sarcastically but playfully. He leaned back in and nuzzled into your neck, causing you to giggle quickly while you lightly tried to push him off you with no luck.

 

“I’m serious!” He said as he peeled himself off you, watching the residual laughter escape your lips. He looked at you as if in a trance. “Ask me this time.” You were taken aback as he leaned in to kiss you again. Deciding not to keep him waiting, you started.

 

“Do you...love me?” You said breathlessly in between kisses.

 

“With...all my...heart,” He replied, looking deeply into your eyes everytime he pulled away from a kiss. 

 

“Will...you...wait for me?” he stopped drowning you with kisses for a second and looked down at you, his eyes smiling widely at you before answering.

 

“Until the end of time,” he said bring his head down and peppering kisses all over your face. You couldn’t help but smile as you ran your fingers through the hair behind his head. “You know what I just noticed, baby?” He breathed as his kisses started to make their way to your neck. 

 

“Hmmm?” You tried to hold back a moan as his tongue ran against your skin.

 

“You only came once,” he was lapping at your exposed collar bone, loving how his scent on his shirt and your scent blended into the perfect fragrance. He moaned into your neck as a result.

 

“Oh?” You asked inquisitively, letting your neck fall to the side so he had a better angle. “And what are you going to do about it?” He pulled away only to place his hands at the hem of his shirt you were wearing, pulling it over your head leaving you naked. He ignored your question and dove into your breast, taking your nipple in his mouth. You let out a soft moan as his tongue circled and flicked around the bud. He cupped the other one in his hand and took it in his mouth shortly after, mirroring his action. 

 

He scooted all the way down until he was by your womanhood. His hands grabbing at the inside of your thighs, pushing them open revealing yourself to him. You melted in his hands as he brought his thumb up to your clit and ran over it lightly.

 

“How many times do you think I can make you come?” He asked deviously. You propped yourself up with your elbows so you could get a better look at him. 

 

“I don’t know,” you purred. He started to rub at your clit with his pointer and middle finger, circling it slightly. “I guess we’re going to have to find out.”

 

With that, you felt his fingers travel down to your slit, he inserted one finger teasingly. You bit your lip as he did, feeling his index invading your walls. He inserted a second finger right after causing you to roll your head back in ecstasy. His pace quickened once he felt the tip of his fingers graze your G spot. Bringing his head down to your heat, you felt yourself quiver under him. Suddenly your hips jolted forward as he took your clit in his mouth. The sight of his face  buried in between your legs made you wetter. You felt him suck on your clit, lick at it while he took you into his mouth and release you, his fingers still pumping into you.

 

“I-I’m gon—oh fuck,” you cursed as his speed increased, the fire from your essence spreading to the rest of your body as you felt your climax approaching.

 

“Already?” He said lowly, almost like a growl. He continued his pace even after your walls constricted against your fingers. “This is going to be fun.” He stuck his tongue out and brought it back to your clit, licking at it softly as your cum shot at him, into his hand and squirting on his face a bit. He hummed in pleasure and never stopped fingering you. “That was so incredible, (Y/N). Fuck you’re so sexy,” he said for a moment. Then he brought his head back down to your entrance, lapping and slurping at the cum that remained. The sound he was making drove you wild and as he consistently continued to roam his mouth on your womanhood and finger you violently, brought you close to another orgasm.

 

“Chanyeol fuck,” you groaned as your hand traveled down to his head, running your fingers through his supple black hair. He pulled away from you, his fingers never leaving you. He watched you squirt and come all over the sheets beneath you. It was a sight that drove him over the edge.

 

“(Y/N), that’s only two,” he said pulling his fingers out. You shuddered at the feeling. Pressing his hands to the inside of your thigh, he spread your legs wider and started to bring his head down to you. “I’m going to aim for 2 more.”

 

“4 in total?!” You screeched. “That’s insane you just want me to—-oh fuck,” he cut you off as he hungrily when at you again. Running his tongue along every surface of you, he covered your entire warmthm stopping at the base of your slit. He licked you from bottom to top, his tongue moving desperately against you. He stopped occasionally, taking some of you in his mouth and sucking on the skin. Then he continued licking at you like ice cream, dragging his tongue in messy strokes. Occasionally, he suck on various parts of you just to taste you. 

 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you watched him bob his head up and down against you. It was too much for your body to handle and you quivered against his face. Your felt your third climax approaching, biting your lip and gripping onto his head by his hair. His name spilled out your mouth repeatedly as you came, your liquids splashing against him. He moaned into your clit as he placed his whole mouth on it, sucking and licking in intervals. It drove you crazy, he might have confused it with your previous orgasm but the sight of his shaking his head as he pulled on your clit with his mouth sent you over the edge again and you came again.

 

He lifted his head up for air. The bottom half of his face glistened, coated with your juices. He licked his lips and smiled at you, bringing his fingers to your entrance again. His head fell on your hip and peppered kisses along your lower abdomen as his 3 fingers entered you without warning. Gripping onto the sheets savagely, your chest started to rise and fall as you planted frantically. 

 

“Fuck, I don’t think I can come again,” you begged as he used his fingers to pound into you. He placed his hand on your stomach and run his thumb over your belly button.

 

“Hmmm, i don’t know babe. I think I can shoot for one more. And this time, I know I can make you scream,” he said devilishly. Your eyes widened as he lowered his head to your clit again. He took it all in his mouth just as he did before and pumped into you violently. Maybe he was right, you thought. 

 

“Oh fuck...Ji—“ Every curse you could think of ran through mind all at once.  _ What the fuck is wrong with you _ , you thought.  You covered your mouth immediately and looked down at him. He didn’t seem to notice your words as he kept licking and finger fucking you. He did however notice that you had covered your mouth and in a swift motion, he pulled your arm away from your mouth. Not giving you anytime to think, he seemed to have proved his point to be right. Another wave of euphoria started to wash through you. This one different from the last because you felt it creep up with force from your abdomen. Chanyeol felt your walls tighten on his fingers and moved his arm swiftly, his finger tips smashing against your spot. 

 

“Ahhhh, Chanyeol! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” You screamed as you felt your cum start to seep out. He moaned into your clit as your juices squirt out of you freely. He moved away from so he could admire the view, letting out a soft almost inaudible moan. He extracted his fingers when he felt your muscles thrown around them. Curling up next to you, he watched you lay there with your eyes closed, trying to regain yourself.

 

He scooted close to you so that his chest was pressed up against your shoulder, bending his elbow and propping his head against it for support. He watched you panting and he smiled to himself.

 

“I can keep going to,” He commented through his soft chuckles. “But I don’t think you can.”

 

“L-liar,” You stuttered. He raised his eyebrow at you, surprised at your response. He motioned for you to lift your head and he snaked his arm under your neck. His other hand grabbed you by the shoulder and forced you on your side. Your body was pressed up against his, legs intertwined and your face buried into the crook of his neck.

 

“Maybe I am lying,” He laughed again, you felt his body shake to the rhythm of his laugh. His embrace was warm and he smelled amazing. Sleep started to take over you although you tried fighting it.

 

“You need to go, Chanyeol...before it gets too late,” you said sleepily. He started to run his fingers up and down your back gingerly.

 

“I know (Y/N), I know,” he nuzzled his face into the crown of your head just as he always did. Your eyes started to feel heavy as they closed without your consent. Before you fell into your subconscious mind, you heard his whisper.

 

“I’ll leave when you fall asleep. I just want to stay here and hold you.”

  
  


Your delicious slumber was interrupted abruptly by the sound of music blasting in your kitchen. 

 

These fucking people, you thought as you then thought about ways to kill Maya or Damon, whichever one was being obnoxious. You got up from bed and noticed you were still naked. Events from the night before flashed in your mind and you smiled to yourself.  _ Okay. let me get some clothes on though _ , you thought to yourself. Grabbing a random pair of panties and an oversized shirt from your drawer, you walked out of the room and into the kitchen, your nose picking up the smell of eggs and sausage in the hallway.

 

To your surprise, it wasn’t Maya or Damon commuting the heinous crime of interrupting your slumber. There he stood in the same Hilfiger boxers and his t-shirt like if nothing was wrong.

 

“CHANYEOL! What are you DOING?!” You screamed so loudly it startled him. He turned around with his hand on his chest and a spatula in the other. 

 

“Oh! Don’t scare me like that! You know I get started quick,” he yelled back at you. He threw himself back and started to fall on the floor. Chanyeol spends a lot of time on the floor when he is overwhelmed with emotions. 

 

Fury in your eyes, you walked over and shut the speaker off. “Hey! I like that song. (Y/N) what are you...no please! AH MY EAR! LET GO!” He screamed as you pulled his ear and brought his face down to yours.

 

“I thought I made myself perfectly clear that you were LEAVE yesterday. I’m pretty sure I said it in perfect Hangul. I can say it in English, Spanish, Chinese and Italian if you need me to!” You pulled on his ear again and he screamed, pain and dismay plastered all over his face. 

 

“(Y/N)! Baby! Please! I’m sorry! I fell asleep! It was an accident! I woke up, OW. And I wanted to AISH! make you something AH AH! before I called Minseok! I’m sorry! Please! Let me go, let me go, let me go!” He begged and pleaded. You gave him another glare before releasing him. He rubbed his ear and frowned at you.

 

“This is why I don’t like you hanging out with Kyungsoo, Jesus fuckin Christ! I dick you down, eat the pussy til your soul left your body AND I’m making you breakfast—“

 

“Chanyeol, I swear—“

 

“Ah, ah, ah, okay. I’m sorry,” he said putting his arm up defensively as you threatened to grab his ear again. You groaned in frustration, walked over to the marble island and plopped yourself on the stool. Chanyeol held the spatula with both hands, biting his lip.

 

“Okay, I fucked up and I’m sorry. But it’s been so long since we had a night and morning like this,” he walked over to you and spread his arms out, a smile creeping up his face. “So why don’t you pretend you’re not mad anymore for a second and just kiss the cook?” You wanted to beat him senseless for putting his own wants before his needs. Sometimes that’s just the way chanyeol worked, he let his heart make decisions before his mind could catch up. He wasn’t wrong, it had been a long time. And maybe this is what he needed. He had been so stressed lately. Granted this wasn’t going to help your own emotional state. But somewhere in between seeing him in your kitchen looking like a Korean God and to this moment where he stood there with the sweetest grin, holding his arms out for an embrace like a child, made you want to do anything to keep this man happy. 

 

“You...are the reason I am going to get gray hair,” you playfully limped over to him. He just pulled your into an embrace and rocked back and forth.

 

“You could just die your hair gray, I’m sure it’ll look cute. And no one would notice!” He exclaimed as he kissed your head. You laughed in his chest before he let you go and motioned for you to sit.

 

“Come let’s eat! I was almost done cooking before some crazy woman assualted me,” he laughed as he plated the eggs and sausages. You rolled your eyes at him and huffed. He placed your plate of food in front of you both and then brought over two cups of orange juice. He sat on the opposite side of you and clapped his hands softly.

 

“I tried my very best so don’t tell me it tastes like shit please, you know Kyungsoo cooks everything for me,” he warned.

 

“Hey i want your eggs instead! They look more sunny side,” you whined. He brought his place closer to him and pursed his lips.

 

“No! These are mine because I put that weird Adobe spice that you like so much in yours!”

 

“Adobe?”

 

“Yes! The one you get imported from America?” You laughed heartily when you realized what he meant.

 

“You mean Adobo?!” You giggled. He just grabbed his fork and stabbed the sausage on his plate.

 

“Yea that shit,” he said taking a bite out of his food. “It’s going to taste like shit anyway because you like that weird stuff!” 

 

“Hey, I love adobo! You need to be more open with your palette! Spanish spices changed my life,” you said as you took a bite of your eggs, not caring if they tasted like shit anyway. The fact that he used adobo in your eggs made your heart marshmallowy soft. 

 

It was the best breakfast you had in that kitchen in a while. Chanyeol teased you every now and again about your adobe eggs and you teased him about his pickiness in food. Conversation transitioned into random things as they always did. Even while you did the dishes, he just lean on the counter next to you and went on and on about all the different tricks he wanted to teach Toben.

 

When you finished cleaning, the both of you went back into your room and decided it was time for Chanyeol to call his Hyung.

 

“He’s going to kill me, (Y/N). I’m really scared,” he said as he sat at the edge of you bed staring at his phone. You were leaning against your dresser with your arms folded on your chest.

 

“Well you should have thought about that last night when I asked you to leave over and over again,” he said as a matter-of-factly. He shot you a disappointed glare.

 

“Hey You had a good time! Didn’t you?” You asked confidently.

 

“Yes but that’s not the point—“

 

“Well it is now,” he interjected, causing you to furrow your eyebrows.

 

“What? That doesn’t even make sense?” You questioned him.

 

“You know I don’t have time to argue with you right now! If you had just told me to leave, this wouldn’t have happened,” he said smiling sheepishly at you. Your jaw dropped at his pure stupidity. He loved to push your buttons but you didn’t give him the satisfaction this time.

 

“Call Minseok, now please,” you demanded. He just sighed and brought the phone to his face, searching for the contact in his phone.

 

“Okay but I’ll keeping him in speaker Incase he says anything incriminating. Anything that says he’s going to hurt me or kill me, you’re a witness.”

 

The phone rang twice before the other man’s voice echoed in your room.

 

“Yoboseyo?” Chanyeol grabbed his chest before be spoke.

 

“Hyung! Hey!”

 

“Chanyeol? Why are you calling me? Come join us for breakfast,” he commanded flatly. 

 

“Oh...ahhh...can you come to my room please a-and stay on the phone?” Chanyeol begged sweetly.

 

“Absolutely not,” Minseok replied flatly again.

 

“Please Hyung! I need your help please,” he continued to beg. You both heard the older man sigh, exchange some words in the background and walk off silently. There was sound of a door opening on the other side of the phone, some shuffling followed before you both heard the man’s voice again.

 

“Is this a joke? What the fuck are you doing?” The older man sounded heavily annoyed. Chanyeol sighed before he confessed.

 

“Hyung, I fucked up,” he confessed. 

 

“Okay? This isn’t news? Can you be a little more elaborate?” Minseok said impatiently. You motioned for chanyeol to get on with it and tell him.

 

“I came to (Y/N)’s apartment last night after Sehun told me he heard her crying on the phone...and I never came back home….so I was wondering if you could—“

 

“Clean your mess without telling Junmyeon?” Minseok finished Chanyeol’s sentence reluctantly. Chanyeol sighed in relief before Minseok continued. “You owe me, HUGE. I’ll be there in 30 minutes,” he replied.

 

“Wait why so long?” Chanyeol scrambled, Minseok sighed.

 

“So I can think of what to say to Junmyeon and so you can sit there and think about your selfish actions because what you did—“

 

“Thank you so much Hyung! Whatever you need, just ask me! See you in a half hour,” he hung up on the older man and threw his phone across the bed.

 

“Well, that went better than you thought it would didn’t it?” You said rubbing it in his face. He just leaned back and fell onto the bed.

 

“He knew you could hear him that’s why. I’m going to get my ass chewed out when I get into the car,” he shrugged and patted the seat next to him. “Come, I want to tell you something.” You made your way next to him, plopped down and rested your elbow on his shoulder. He rolled his shoulder to shake your elbow off and took your hand in his.

 

“Listen, (Y/N),” he sighed. “Yesterday when sehun told me heard you crying, I thought the worst—“

 

“Before you go on, don’t,” you silenced him. “I don’t want to argue Chanyeol. Please.”

 

“No please just hear me out,” he adjusted himself so he could look into your eyes. “I know this business means the world to you, and I know this client is very important and most likely didn’t do much to harm you or you wouldn’t have defended him yesterday,” he bit his lip before you continued. “Just...I’m sorry for acting the way I did. I know you can’t and won’t disclose the relationship you have with him and that’s fine,” his body was shifting and you were leaning in intently as he gave your hand a squeeze. “And if there’s any unresolved family tension you don’t want to talk about right now, I’ll be okay with that too, (Y/N),” he leaned in and kissed you with passion. He gave your hand a small squeeze when he pulled away. 

 

“You were made for me and I was made for you. I won’t let anything get in the way of that,” . He had never said anything like this to you before and your heart sunk to the deepest pits of your stomach. You wanted to hold him in your arms and tell him he was right and that you would be together forever. But that other half of you, the realistic one, just wanted to tell him to leave and never look back. That we was holding on to a dream that wasn’t meant for you. 

 

Before you could respond, you heard your phone ring. You looked at it faced down on the night stand. Turning your head back at him, he just nodded and motioned for you to pick up the phone call. You reached for it and saw a familiar number. Your palms started to sweat and all the blood in your face drained. 

 

It was Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be up in a few days. I think chapter 5 and 6 are my faviorite so far akfsdfh but let me stop. lol let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about we have Chanyeol for breakfast and Seokjin for dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ;; It’s here! Chapter 5! I wanted to post this a few days ago but I’ve been super sick, in and out of sleep for the past few days. So I’m sorry this took longer than it normally does. I think chapter 6 might take the same amount of time to put out too since I’m still sick. Still, anytime I have not doing anything, I try to write as much as I can! Anyway, enough of my rambling. Happy reading ;)

You tried to compose yourself, not wanting to let Chanyeol know who it was. Turning yourself around, you walked over to put the phone down.

 

“I’m not going to take it,” you said simply, walking over to him slowly. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow at you getting up.

 

“What? That’s not like you...Unless…” his voice trailed off as he looked at your phone on the dresser, adding everything up mentally. You tried to snatch your phone before he did but failed at his expense. He darted to the door and stood in front of it, blocking your escape. “I know it’s him. Pick it up.” You couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth.

 

“No! I’m not doing that--” he cut you off.

 

“Yes! You are if he’s this big client that you say he is. Take it!”

 

“No!”

 

Before you could say anything, you saw him slide his finger swipe across the screen. Your body tensed as he put the phone to your ear, grabbing your hand and putting it to your phone so that you were now holding it.

 

“Starlight Catering. This is (Y/N),” you said nervously. You glared at Chanyeol as he walked behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

“(Y/N), Hey. It’s me,” Your body tensed against Chanyeol at the sound of Jin’s voice. Chanyeol’s hands traveled down to the hem of your shirt, slinking under it and lifting it.

 

“Mr. Kim, Yes! How are you?” you said as calmly as you could. Chanyeol’s had pushed the shirt above your chest and cupped your breast in his hands bouncing them slightly.

 

“Mr. Kim?” Chanyeol breathed into your neck as he started to pepper kisses on you.

 

“Mr. Kim?” Jin echoed into your ear. “Ah, I thought we were passed formalities. But otherwise I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Suddenly, you felt Chanyeol run his tongue against your shoulder, traveling to your neck, and stopping to nibble on your earlobe.

 

“I’m very glad to hear that, sir. You are right about that, Mr. Kim. As it may seem, I’m at a meeting with a v-very important client. But is there anything I can help you w-” He didn’t let you finish your sentence as Chanyeol pushed you over to your bed and bent you over. You tried to get back up but he just pushed you down leaving his hand on the small of your back and peeled your panties off, leaving you exposed.

 

“Oh, I see. Well, I just wanted to check in on you,” Jin’s voiced was laced with concern. “The last time we saw each other, you left in such a hurry...but I don’t want to keep you from business,” He chuckled into the phone. You bit your lip as you felt Chanyeol’s tip rubbing against your entrance. Taking a deep breath in, you began to speak shakily.

 

“I can assure you everything is fine, I appreciate your concern,” You exhaled silently. Before you could even inhale again, you feel Chanyeol push himself deep inside you. Your knuckles turned white on the phone as you gripped it harshly.

 

“I was wondering if we could maybe see each other later. I don’t like how we ended things yesterday,” he said solemnly. You tried to hold yourself still but Chanyeol was making it difficult as he started to pound into you. With every sharp stroke, you choked back a moan.

 

“Y-yes! I agree. Unfortunetly I am not my appointment book. Can I give you a c-call when I am a little less busy-y,” Chanyeol was hitting your spot repeatedly as you spoke. That fucking dick, you thought. I have to get Jin off the phone now.

 

“Okay, Sounds great, (Y/N). I look forward to hearing from you soon,” Jin said with relief. “See you soon, jagiya.” With that, the phone call ended and you threw your phone across the room. Your head then shot up and a moan spilled from your lips.

 

“That wasn’t so hard, right baby? See, I’m improving,” his voice was dark and coated heavily with lust. He held to your waist tightly, guiding you onto his cock feverishly. Your senses were on fire. Curling at the flame that Chanyeol stimulated by drilling into you. His pace was frantic and accelerated. Every so often he would remove a hand from your waist and press down on your back, reforming your arch. Then it was back at your waist, pulling you in and out of him.

 

“That was...so uncalled for,” You panted. As much as you wanted to be mad, you couldn’t help but get wetter thinking about what he did. Touching you and fucking you while you spoke with Jin. You thought about it as if the roles were reversed too. Jin hovering over you, digging inside you as you spoke on the phone with Chanyeol. Just imagining it gave you spine tingling chills.

 

“I’m surprised,” you spoke abruptly. “You’re taking this...ahhhh...fairly well,” You moaned. He stopped just as abruptly and turned you over. Starting to loom over you, he began positioning himself between your legs.

 

“This is the way I look at it, baby,” he grabbed his organ and aligned it with your entrance. “Last night, we fucked all night,” He grunted as he thrust inside you. You inhaled sharply at his entrance. “You fell asleep in MY arms,” he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head, Bringing his face down so it was leveled with yours. “Then I woke up to you, I repeat in my arms,” he dragged his lips along your face and neck, leaning kissing you sloppily as he got lost in the rhythm of his thrusts. “Then...we had a wonderful breakfast and now I’m inside you once again.”

 

You tried to find the right words to say but you didn’t know if you were intrigued by what Chanyeol’s point was or he had fucked them out of you already.

 

“So,” he continued, slowing down his pace. “I’ll allow him...have...his...little...phone...call,” he snarled, harmonizing his thrusts with his words to put emphasis. He sped back up to his normal rapid pace as he leaned in and bit on your bottom lip, tugging it slightly. “Because you’re already with the superior man.” 

 

His words hit at your spot harder than his cock did. You felt yourself coming undone underneath him, trying to fight back your climax you jerked your hips into him, trying to follow his pace.

 

You almost lost focus when you heard Chanyeol’s phone go off. He peered over his shoulder and sighed exasperatedly. Freeing your arms from his grasp, he reached over and grabbed it. While answered the call, he put it on speaker and threw the phone next to you as he continued to pound into you. 

 

“Chanyeol, let’s go! I’m outside,” you heard Minseok say. Chanyeol just hung his head and groaned.

 

“20 minutes, Hyung. Just give me 20 minutes,” he pleaded. 

 

“I don’t fuckin think so! Do you understand how frustrating this is right now? If Junmyeon finds out I’m here right now picking you up, we are both dead! But let me tell you something, I won’t let him kill you before I do—“

 

“Minseok Hyung, please I'm in the middle of something,” he wasn’t wrong. You were digging your nails deep into his shoulders at a desperate attempt to hold back your climax until he got off the phone with Minseok. “I’ll give you...uhhh...10,000 won,” He panted. “Please.”

 

“Fuck that, no. Get your ass down here now. What the fuck are you even doing?” Chanyeol had that look he made when he was up to something. He pushed the phone closer to you.

 

“I’m doing (Y/N). Here, listen,” he positioned himself so he was in perfect range of your spot and pounded into you mercilessly. You lost it.

 

“Chanyeol stop! Ahhhh fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god…” you chanted as you felt your juices seeping out of you and onto Chanyeol. A beam of euphoric fervor light all your nerves up. 

 

“20 MINUTES CHANYEOL!” Minseok screeched into the phone and hung up. Chanyeol laughed and returned all his attention to you, letting you ride out your orgasm. Soon after a few more rampant thrusts, he released inside you, filling you with his white hot warmth. He collapsed next to you, swiftly pulling you on top of him so he could hold you close to him. He kissed you sweetly on your forehead before sighing in contentment.

 

“You're being awfully reckless, Yeollie,” You pointed out sternly as you tried to catch your breath. 

 

“No I’m not,” he replied, tightening his embrace and resting his chin on your head. “I’m just high off your love. It’s a real addiction.” 

 

You smacked his chest playfully and he winced.

 

“Well go to rehab,” You retorted. He just kissed your hair repeatedly.

 

“Never!” He exclaimed, turing to his side still clinging on to you.

 

“You need to let me go, though,” you tried to wiggled out of his embrace but couldn’t. “Come on, Minseok is waiting for you!” Ignoring your statement, he looked over to his phone and tapped the screen examining the time.

 

“I still have 18 minutes,” he laughed and nuzzled into the crown of your head. “So shut up and let me enjoy this moment with you.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him but truthfully you were relieved. There was nothing warmer in this world than Chanyeol’s embrace. 18 minutes passed in a blink of an eye. Chanyeol’s phone went off again and you heard Minseok scolding him on the other line. Casually, Chanyeol dismissed him and pulled away from you, starting to put his clothes on.

 

“I told you,” you chimed. He just stuck his tongue out at you as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Oh you’re so mature.” He put his hands on his waist and bent over mockingly.

 

“Oh, you’re so mature,” he mimicked, his voice dipping an octave deeper. You threw your pillow at him and snarled.

 

“Can you get the fuck out of here now?” you commanded. He picked up the pillow and threw it back at you, chuckling as he walked over to you.

 

“Walk me out?” You nodded and both of you made your way over to the door hand in hand. When you got to the door, he took you into an embrace and kissed your cheek.

 

“Don’t ever be afraid to call me when you need to,” he whispered. “I’m always here.” You let his scent fill your nostrils, clinging onto the last moments of bliss with him.

 

“Thank you,” you said as you looked up at him. His hand traveled up to your face, placing two fingers under your chin as he tilted your head up to look at him. Your lips met in a sweet kiss, your lips overlapping each other glacially.

 

“Aw, this is cute,” a voice called out, laced with sarcasm. You both broke free and saw Damon standing at the front door.

 

“Damon, I--”

 

“You,” he cut you off, smiling at you mockingly. “You made a big fuck up. And you,” he was now pointing at Chanyeol and clasped his hands. “You have somewhere to go. Someone is waiting downstairs for you and he doesn’t look to happy.” Chanyeol nodded and bowed at Damon. He turned to you and kissed you again. 

  
“I’ll uh..call you later b-babe,” he said as he turned the other direction and tried to make his way around Damon.

 

“Hey where’s my kiss?” Damon called out jokingly. 

 

“Sehun will give it to you later,” he called as he ran down the hall, completely omitting the elevator and taking the stairs. Damon closed the door behind him and looked at you with disgust, his eyes boring into you.

 

“Look--”

 

“No, you look here!” he interrupted. “If you can bring Chanyeol here, I guess I can bring Sehun here,” he put his hands to his face. “Sleepover!” he chimed.

 

“No, No, No.” you responded, walking away from him and into the living room adjacent from the kitchen. You plopped yourself down on the couch and Damon followed, sitting in the recliner across from you. He brought his phone to his mouth.

 

“Hey Siri!” he said as you looked at him perplexed. “Call Baby Wolf!”

 

“Calling Baby Wolf Green Heart…” you snatched the phone from him and threw it across the room.

 

“If that’s cracked you gon’ pay for it!” he exclaimed.

 

“Well bitch you got lucky because it didn’t,” you heard Maya’s familiar voice add. She threw the phone back at Damon and walked over to the kitchen, dragging her feet. You noticed something odd.

 

“You’re in pajamas?” you asked. She looked at you weirdly as she opened the fridge.

 

“Obviously? That’s what you wear to sleep?” Your heart dropped to your stomach.

 

“Oh! So you were home this whole time!” Damon said exaggeratingly, shooting an innocent glance at you that you were trying to ignore.

 

“Yea, the fuck? I came in last night,” she looked over at you. “I wanted to shower but someone took a day and half so I fell asleep waiting for you to finish.” She took a bottle of water from the shelf, closed the door and turned to you both. 

 

“So, you didn’t hear anything or see anything out of the ordinary?” Damon asked. You bit your lip and shot him a glare.

  
“No, was I supposed to?”

 

“Not at all,” you said brightly. “Anyway, how was your night Maya?” Her face revealed on of confusion but she shrugged and continued on.

 

“It was...amazing,” she sighed, her face changing into that of bliss. You and Damon looking at each other with the same she confusion she had before.

 

“Why was it so...amazing?” Damon breathed the last word in the similar way she did. She ignored him and walked over to you guys, sitting next to you.

 

“Because Yoongi finally called and after I finished with Jackson, I ran over there like my ass was on fire,” she exclaimed as she opened her water. “Oh shit,” she turned to you and pulled your hair.

 

“What the fuck was that for!?” you screamed at her. She narrowed her eyes at you.

 

“Yoongi told me you left the dorm crying!”

 

“Oh yea! Sehun told me the same thing when he called you, bitch SPILL.” you received a second assault from Damon, via a smack to your arm.

  
“Stop with the abuse, please!” you pleaded.

 

“Tell us what happened,” Maya demanded. You rubbed your arm and sighed. Quite frankly, you didn’t want to talk about it. In your mind, you filed it under “Do Not Open” and locked the drawer. But because of your momentary weakness, you were paying for your actions now.

 

“Well,” you started, taking in a deep breath. “Yesterday when I went to see Jin, he...he cooked for me, asked me about my likes and shit. He wouldn’t let me clean the dishes. Instead, he told me to hold him while he did the dishes. THEN he took me into this huge fucking room, right? It was amazing and it had the fucking city skyline on this wall like window, right? Then he showed me his “best friends” which are sugar gliders by the way, super fucking cute. Anyway. Well, he ate my pussy on the table, wait no, he didn’t eat my pussy, he like made out with it and then we slowfucked making eye contact the whole fucking time. The worst part? He CARRIED me to the couch and we cuddled. Saying all this sweet shit like...who does he think he is?”

 

Damon threw his hands up almost in agreement. “God, (Y/N) you have to rough. He’s the fucking worst.”

 

“Wait, why is this the worst? It sound so fuckin cute!” she gushed. Damon looked at her with the same disgust he gave you before. “What?” she asked cluelessly.

 

“What kind of dumb fuck tea are y’all drinking in Birmingham?” Damon exclaimed. Maya flipped him off before looking at you.

 

“Seriously though, (Y/N). I’m failing to see the problem,” she said shifting in her seat to turn to you. You brought your legs up and sat indian style.

 

“I mean...it’s not bad, it’s just…” your voice trailed off.

 

“...Just?” Damon echoed. You ran your fingers through your hair.

 

“Well, I liked it. And I can’t like it. I’m not allowed to,” you stated simply.

 

“Says who?” Maya squealed.

 

“For real bitch. Get spoiled once and a while. Fuck that!” Damon agreed. 

 

“You guys aren’t getting the point,” you sighed again and continued. “He like...wants to date and talk. He doesn’t fuck me, he...he makes love to me. He wants to know me. And I can’t. That’s not meant for me. This is meant for me. This business, this lifestyle,” you rubbed your temples, trying to get the right words out. “I’ll never be able to give him what he wants.” 

 

There was a silence. You were nervous at the backlash you were about to receive but you knew at the same time, you had to hear it.

 

“You do realized what you just described is an escort, which if you’ve forgotten, that’s the type of business we run,” Maya stopped and put emphasis in her words. “Escort. Service.” You raised your hand to stop her.

 

“But I’m not an escort, you guys are. I’m a hooker. I fuck and leave. All that other shit in between, nah. I don’t do that. It’s not my thing. I have one job and one job only. Be the best hooker.”

 

“What do you mean? Actually, no. First of all, you’re not a hooker. You are a CEO,” Damon scolded you. “A really good one too. You get shit done and you take care of us. Why aren’t you allowed to have someone make you feel good? That’s just stupid.”

 

“No guys, you’re still missing the point,” you cut them off, trying to get them to understand even though you were being vague. “It’s not the fact that he did all those things, it’s how I felt. We connected in a weird way. There are things about him that I can kind of...I don’t know, relate to? We have the same taste in games, passion for food, sense of humor--”   
  
“And y’all laugh the same,” Maya added. You shot her a disapproving look. Damon shook his head at her. “What? It’s true. He sounds like a windshield wiper and you sound like a windshield wiper on helium.”

  
“Seriously Maya, what the fuck?” Damon retored. She threw a decorative pillow at him as she frowned.

 

“Okay, I’m tired of your abuse today. You can suck a dick, which I know you probably already have,” she scowled.

 

“Rude,” Damon commented.

 

“Anyway, so…” she turned her attention back at you. “Are you saying you’re like...falling for him?” your eyes widened at her statement. That possibility definitely didn’t cross your mind or at least you didn’t acknowledge it.

 

“No! Not...not...no.”

 

“Bullshit!” Damon exclaimed. “Maya, you saw that stupid face she made while she was talking about ‘We have the same taste in blah blah’. I told you not to get soft and what do you do?” 

 

“Not helping, Damon.” Maya growled at him. Damon just shrugged.

 

“What do you want? I’m literally the King of Not Helping but fine,” he looked at you, attempting to show some empathy. “What are you trying to tell us, (Y/N)? So you like him. But what about Chanyeol?” Maya scowled at him by calling his name in authority. He shrugged again. “King of Not Helping, hello!”

 

“Guys, I really don’t wanna have this conversatio--”

 

“No,” Maya said sternly. “You’re not going to run away from all your problems anymore. So talk. Do you like him or not?”

 

“Well, yea--”

 

“Okay, and you love Chanyeol?” Damon added.

 

“I do but--”

 

“Okay so there we go. We got an answer,” Maya said. You cocked your head, not suring what exactly she was trying to get at. “(Y/N), just go with the flow. If you really love Chanyeol, you’ll find a way to be with him. And if you somehow fall in love with Jin, then you’ll find a way to be with him.”

 

“Also, I’d like to add,” Damon interjected. “That this is the perfect opportunity to make up for all the lost time where you should have been dating but couldn’t. And either way it’s a win win situation. Just remember, don’t get caught.”

 

“Well…”

 

“(Y/N) no…” Maya whined.

 

“What? What? What? Well what?” Damon asked frantically. You put your hands up to your face and hid behind them.

 

“Chanyeol MIGHT know that I’ve taken on a second client.”

 

“Oh you fucked then, bitch. I can’t help you even if I tried.”

 

“Okay, fine. Just don’t let them know about each other. Got it?” Maya pointed her finger at you and you nodded. 

 

“Guys can we change the subject please? I think I’ve spilt enough tea today,” you turned your body to Damon. “So...Sehun.” Damon furrowed his eyebrows at you.

 

“What about Sehun?” Damon asked flatly.

  
“Oh don’t play at that,” Maya swatted at him. “Tell us, anything new?”

 

“I mean since you asked,” Damon scoffed. “He was really weird last night. Asking if I was okay and shit. But then he asked me to go to a bunch of places today to get fitted for a bunch of shit.” 

 

“For you?!” You squealed, excited at the idea. Maybe it was good that Sehun called you yesterday. Damon never had luck with guys. They always turned out to be real jealous or real crazy. He deserved a man like Sehun that would keep him smiling the way he was now.

 

“No, for Kyungsoo. I mean, I don’t know why he would want me to do it. My body is definitely a lot more...defined than Jongin’s boyfriend.” You and Maya chuckled at his statement.

 

“I mean if your man asks you to right,” Maya instigated. Damon moved himself in his seat as if he was adjusting to his throne.

 

“Well, that’s not my man but,” he raised a single finger to put emphasis at the end of his statement. “That’s  _ my _ man!”

 

The three of you laughed, enjoying the moments you got to spend with each other. It wasn’t always you guys were together but when you were, it felt like a real family. A family that love unconditionally, doesn’t overlook your flaws but embraces them. The bond that BTS and EXO had with each other, that was the bond you had with your best friends. You wouldn’t trade this moment or these people for anything in the world.

 

“So bitch, are you seeing any of these men today?” Maya asked. You sat there and thought about it for a second.

 

“Fuck! I have to call Jin back!” you said scurrying off the couch and sprinting to your room.

 

“Yas bitch. We love running for dick! A cause I can fuck with,” Damon laughed as you ran away.

 

Ignoring his comment, you entered your room and closed the door behind you. Grabbing your phone, you threw yourself on the bed and dialed Jin, bringing the phone up to year ear.

 

“Yoboseyo?” his voice made your heart feel as if it was a flower, expanding as it bloomed.

 

“Hey Jin. I’m sorry about before. I was with a client and--”

 

“Ah, no need to explain, (Y/N). It’s fine really,” you heard him smile into the phone. Silence fell upon both of you. The words you had exchanged with your friends suddenly started to replay in your mind. You did like Jin. Why didn’t you realize that before?

 

“(Y/N)?” he called out to you, snapping you out of your thought.

 

“Oh, yea. Jin I’m here. Sorry, I got distracted by something,” you chuckled.

 

“It’s okay, jagi. I know my beautiful voice probably entranced you. Happens all the time,” he scoffed confidently on the phone. You heard a smack following his statement. You laughed at yourself, picturing him smacking himself for saying such a cheesy line.

 

“You know what? You’re right. The sound of your voice stunned me and suddenly, I was speechless,” you teased almost feeling his cheeks blushing through the phone. “But actually, I called you because I wanted to let you know that I will be free later on tonight if you would like me to pass by.”

 

“Of course! Just text me the time. I think the members are going to be home too. I know you wanted to see Jimin last night, even though we were on our date,” he pouted. You just laughed and rolled your eyes.

 

“I told you already. You’re way cuter than him so stop your pouting,” you and him giggled simultaneously, giving you those damn butterflies again.

  
  


“Yah, I look forward to seeing you, (Y/N). Thank you for calling me back,”  he said excitedly. You smiled widely and rolled on your stomach.

 

“Me too Jin. Anytime. I’ll see you later,” you said before the both of you ended the call. That stupid smile never left your face. Embracing these new nerves of yours worried but excited you. You were worried because dealing with Chanyeol was already difficult but taking on someone else? You didn’t know if you could do it. But it was exciting because you got to feel emotions you always forbad yourself from feeling. Suddenly you had an idea. Rolling on your stomach, you dialed a familiar number.

 

“Hi, Goyangi Catering? Yes, It’s (Y/N). I would like to put an order in to have delivered today,” you beamed as you twirled your hair in your fingers. “5 lobsters, 2 whole chickens, as many side orders to feed 7 hungry young men. Oh! And plenty of melon bread and chocolates…banana kicks and melons too! . ...oh the address?”

 

You held the pillow closely to you and bit your lip.

 

“Are you familiar with the BigHit dormitories?”

 

x-x-x

 

“So how do I look?” You asked Maya as you took in front of the driver side window. She smiled sweetly and nodded at you.

 

“You look cute. Thank God for concealer though because those bags—“

 

“Okay Maya thanks for dropping me off! I’ll call you when I’m done,” you cut her off before turning away from her and making your way to the entrance. You could have sworn the word bitch came out of her mouth but you just shrugged it off as you made your way inside and up the elevator.

 

The smell of lobster and chicken permeated through the hallway as you reached the door. A smile danced across your face as you knocked on the door. You heard scurrying of steps approaching the opposite side of the door and when the door peeled open, there was Jungkook holding a bag of Banana Kick.

 

“(Y/N)!” He said excitedly as he brought you into an embrace. This is certainly different from the last time you saw him. Last time, he ogled at you like you were an alien. Now he’s hugging you and screaming your name. “Come in! Jin-Hyung is getting impatient.” You examined the bag in his hand once more.

 

“I’m guessing you guys got my presents?” you asked as you followed him inside. He just nodded at you, stuffing more Banana kick in his mouth.

 

“Fank ou. E reary reary oved eh,” he said with his mouthful. You just giggled while walking in behind him. “(Y/N)’s here!” He called out.

 

When you walked in, it was like a tornado hit their kitchen. There was chicken bones, lobster shells, Banana kick bags, cupcake wrappers and empty plates everywhere. Usually, this kind of mess gave you anxiety but it filled you up with pride instead, knowing they enjoyed everything. You scanned the members when you walked in. They all sat in a circle around the table. 

 

Namjoon was still stuffing his face in chicken, Jimin would pick off Yoongi’s plate everytime he turned to Hobi, Hobi was just rambling about his mixtape and how the perfectionist in his is the real reason behind the delay. Yoongi just nodded and let Hobi gush about the production, knowing his own nerves were what stopped him from releasing it sooner. Tae was chomping away at container of melons, looking pleased as ever. And then there was Jin. All he was wearing was a white shirt and a black pull over with regular blue jeans but you were stricken. You bit your lip as you stared at all his details. The way his upper lip came to a point when he looked shocked, then that vein in his neck as he yelled (which was his way of talking to be honest). Then you notice his neck turning red as he continued to yell at Taehyung for whatever reason. 

 

“Hello! I said (Y/N) is here!” Jungkook cried out. Everyone turned to you and smiled widely. 

 

“Hey Guys! Do you like the food? I hope it wasn’t too much,” you laughed admittingly. Jimin jumped up from his seat, almost knocking Yoongi’s plate on his lap and ran over to you.   
  
“You are the best!” He gushed as he pulled you into a tight embrace. You were taken a back a bit but laughed and returned the hug.    
  
“Aw no, not THE best but definitely one of them!”    
  
Taehyung followed in Jimin’s footsteps and shot up from his seat, making is way over to you.   
  
“Sit with me! I know Jin-hyung won’t mind you spending time with us for a little bit,”  Taehyung exclaimed as he pulled you away from Jimin causing him to receive a sassy glare from him. The honey blonde pulled you over to the chair in between him and Jin.   
  
“She came here for me, not you guys!” Jin’s neck was getting red again. “Get your own girl! This one is mine! I can’t believe you guys! You know I’m paying by the hour! Is anyone gonna pay me back for all the time I’m losing—“   
  
“I’ll pay you back, Hyung. Don’t worry,” Jungkook sniggered as he sat down on the opposite side of Taehyung.    
  
“Pay me back? You? Yah! That’s funny! I’ll be waiting years for that! I’ll age into an old man before you pay me back!” Jin continued to scream. You giggled at his expense as you turned to Jungkook.   
  
“Aren’t you already an old man? I mean compared to me,” Jungkook retaliated. You saw the vein in Jin’s neck pulsate.   
  
“Wow! You think that bothers me? I love being old! (Y/N) loves older men! Don’t you?!” He turned to you waiting for an answer.   
  
“Um....aren’t we the same age?” You replied. Clearly you weren’t helping the situation as you could feel Jin put a grip on your shoulder. “I mean...yes I love older men. That’s—yep.”   
  
“That’s not fair, you persuaded her. I vote for a different opini—“   
  
“And I vote we stop being so loud and obnoxious,” Namjoon interjected. You looked over in his direction and noticed something different. The last time you had seen him, he looked at you as if you were a piece of meat dangling in front of him. But today, his eyes were full of sincerity and almost a sense of humility. He brought a napkin up to his mouth to wipe the residual chicken grease before he spoke in a oddly sweet voice. “I’d also like to add that no one thanked (Y/N) for all of this. So thank you. You know you didn’t have to go out of your way for us. But I appreciate the sentiment.” Yoongi made a noise in agreement.    
  
“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t go out of my way at all. This is just a thank you for your hospitality,” you smiled at him and he returned the same smile.    
  
“Why don’t you eat with us, (Y/N)? I mean there’s plenty leftover. I don’t know how you thought we were going to finish all this,” Yoongi commented cooly, pointing at the styrofoam boxes in the middle of the table.   
  
“Ha! Speak for yourself!” Jin chimed. Yoongi rolled his eyes at him before breaking off a piece of lobster for Jimin to eat.   
  
“Do you like melons, (Y/N)?” You heard Taehyung ask. You looked over next to him and nodded sweetly. His eyes lit up immediately. As he licked his lips, his fork stuck into a piece of melon in the Tupperware in front of him. A delicate smile was adored on his face as he offered it to you. You couldn’t help but mirror the same look as you reached for the fork.    
  
“NG!” He grunted cutely as he took the fork out of your grasp. “Ahhhh....” he opened his mouth pushing the melon toward you.  _ Is he really trying to fucking feed me? He’s so adorable though. Damon is right, I’m getting fucking soft _ . You opened your mouth reluctantly. His expression changed back to cute satisfaction when took the melon in and chewed it. Immediately he stuck his fork back into another piece of melon, waiting for you to finish chewing.   
  
For a second you looked around and your eyes stopped at Yoongi. You noticed he was staring intently next to you, not at Taehyung but at Jin. He cocked his head a few times as if motioning him to leave. You didn’t wanna make it obvious by looking at Jin to see what his response was so you studied Yoongi. His expressions become more agitated as he clenched his teeth, trying to mouth something to him.   
  
“Here! Take another piece, (Y/N)!” Taehyung’s voice took you out of your thoughts. You looked back at him quickly and grinned at him shyly.    
  
“(Y/N)! Why don’t we...uh...” Jin paused nervously and brushed his bangs to the side.   
  
“Oh for fucks sake,” you heard Yoongi whisper from afar. You wanted to laugh a bit but you knew he was really trying to be alone with you without being rude. It confused you a bit because Jin seemed like the type to take charge of a situation if he wanted control. But today was different.   
  
“Go to your room?” You stated simply with confidence, trying to finish his sentence. Relief softened his face as he nodded. When he got up from his chair you mirrored his action and bowed to the men at the table.

 

“I’m really happy you enjoyed your dinner, guys. And thank you for being so kind to me and Maya. We really appreciate it!” You said as professionally and sweet as you could. They all smiled and spoke in unison, not really understanding what they all said since they all spoke at once. 

 

“Wait but stay for a while longer!” Jimin whined. He received an elbow to the side from Yoongi for his comment and Hobi laughed.

 

“Nah, leave them! Seokjinnie is about to go thank her in ways we cannot afford,” Hobi snickered. With that, Yoongi got up and put both his hands on Hobi’s shoulder. Hobi flinched under his touch, expecting the worst.

 

“Shut up.”

 

You giggled at their banter as you walked behind Jin into his room. When you finally made your way in, he closed the door softly behind you. Before you could even get a word in or admire his room, you felt a tugging at your arm and the sudden impact of your body against his. He wrapped his arm around you and hugged you tightly. You felt his head resting on your shoulder and this brought you a sense of serenity and anxiety all at once. Not knowing what to do, you just hugged him back. You stayed like this for a while, silence loomed over you both but for once it didn’t bother you. You were puzzled at this expression of affection but you embraced it...literally.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, almost inaudible. You pulled away slowly even though he never took you out of his grasp. 

 

Looking at him in confusion you asked, “For what?” He leaned in to kiss you, expecting something different than what you got. Usually his kisses are lush and full of anticipation, but this one was just a peck. He clasped his hands around your face as he pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry for whatever I did that day to make you cry.”

 

You raised your eyebrows at his statement. Yoongi, you growled in your head. He needs to mind his damn business. Him and Sehun. Telling everyone you cried. How dare they? Now you were forced to clean up your mess. Nothing new.

 

“You didn’t do anything, Seokjin. I was just...in my thoughts that’s all. To be honest, we can pretend it never happened and just move on with our lives happily, okay?” You said reassuringly. He cocked his head and parted his lips slightly making your heart rate accelerate.

 

“(Y/N), I thought about this all night. I can’t just let it go,” his thumb running across your cheek. “Can you at least tell me what you were thinking about?” You brought your hands up to his and removed them from your face, taking them in your own. 

 

“It’s nothing really. You didn’t have to worry about me like that. I’m fine re--”

 

“But you weren’t fine yesterday. I just want to know what it is that bothered you. To be sure I don’t do it again or say it again,” He looked at you with worry, his gaze was also laced with integrity. It was like you were trapped and you felt obligated to confess. With a deep sigh, you let go of his hands and sat on the edge of his bed, patting the seat next to you for him to join you. As he did, you decided to tell him, a feeling of hesitance gathering in the back of your throat.

 

“It’s like this, Jin,” you began. He stared at you eagerly. “Ever since I was young, I was told that my life was already decided for me. One of those things being who I married. I never really got to date at a teenager and when I did they would kinda....”  _ Be afraid that your dad would kill them _ . “...never work out. I guess because of that, sex became meaningless. Intimacy was never there. It was always just fuck and done, you know?”

 

“So you’ve never had sex with anyone you loved?” he questioned. You shook your head.

 

“No I have. But even then, it wasn’t passionate or heartfelt. It was just...rough and dysfunctional. Much like the relationship I shared with those people,” you confessed. Slowly, he started to add everything up. Rubbing his hands on his jeans, he inhaled deeply.

 

“So the sex that we have…” he paused. Thinking about his words carefully. You wanted to help him as you knew he didn’t want to come off insensitive.

 

“It’s just something I’m not used to,” you finished. “Not that it’s a bad thing but it made me feel...overwhelmed almost. I didn’t know how to feel. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it was just...unfamiliar,” you felt him take your hand into his, interlacing your fingers. His thumb ran over yours, never taking his eyes off your hand, studying the details in your fingers.

 

“So why did you cry?” he finally looked at you. His eyes were lined with gossamer, intricately examining you. You sighed as you gripped his hand a little tighter.

 

“Because even in the deepest love that I’ve ever felt, no one expressed it to me that way. The way you do. It’s...terrifying,” it wasn’t making sense. The comfortability you suddenly felt to open up to him was the real thing that was terrifying. I mean, you had basically put up a fight before telling your friends and here you were spilling your heart out to Jin with ease. You wanted to stop, but your words beat you to it. You heard him exhale, almost in relief. 

 

“I have an idea,” he chimed, biting his lip. “For tonight, why don’t I try to do things in a way you are used to?”

 

“No, Jin. I don’t want to do that--”

 

“But I don’t want to hear about you crying, much less see it. So please. Humor me,” Taking your other hand in his, he stood up and pulled you up so you could stand with him putting his hands on your shoulders before he spoke. “I want to be a little daring today, jagi. What do you say?” You pursed your lips as you looked at him

 

“I guess you’ve backed me into a corner huh?” you agreed, staring at him with impending lust. He just smirked at you and turned away for a second but brought his attention back to you swiftly. 

 

“So then you know what happens next?” Suddenly, you felt him shove you with force and your back was against the wall. He came over to you and hovered over you, narrowing his eyes while he inched closer to your face. His breath tickled against you, your noses almost touching. The torrid heat between you was fierce and all you wanted to do was fan the fire. You leaned in hungrily for a kiss but he pulled away realizing that today, you weren’t going to have what you wanted. He leaned in again not to kiss you, but to bite your bottom lip. He tugged on it with starving desire before releasing it. The look that he usually had in his eyes before you had sex wasn’t there. That delicate gaze was gone. Now his eyes were dark and full of lust. 

 

His movements were quick and agile. His mouth was at your neck, biting at you viciously. He snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you against him, your hips colliding with force. Turning your body around, he started to guide you toward the bed. His lips never left your neck, except now he was sucking at the skin. You winced in pain but that only encouraged him to savagely gnaw at your skin. 

 

“Jin, careful,” you moaned as the back of your knees hit the edge of his bed. “Don’t leave any marks.” He bit down one more mercilessly as you yelped in pain mixed with exhilaration.

 

“Why?” he growled as he pulled away, his lush lips were swollen and pink. “You’re mine aren’t you?” Those words ignited a fire between your legs. You didn’t want him, you needed him in you. “Turn around,” he commanded and without even thinking twice, you did. As soon as you turned around, he pushed you down, pressing his hand on the small of your back creating an arch. He pushed your dress up and rolled your panties down to your knees. The sound of his belt jinggling undone followed soon after. He pressed up against you, his cock grazing your essence. You felt him stick a finger inside you and he breathed out a laugh.

 

“You’re so wet, jagi. I guess you do like this, huh?” All you could do was moan an “Mhm”. You knew if you opened your mouth, you would start begging. Begging for him to ram inside you and fuck you until you forgot your name. As he extracted his finger, your wish was granted. Without warning, he entered inside you feverishly, your walls clinging onto his cock eagerly not wanting him to leave. But he did. Not for long though. He started to thrust into you slow at first, to stretch you out to his fit. He groaned your name as his pace started to quicken. 

 

“Jin, you fuck me so good,” you whined as he pounded into you. His thrusts were the fastest you’ve ever felt in your life, almost unsure if he ever left your body. The tip of his cock assaulting your spot continuously. His hands were at your hair, wrapping your (h/c) strands around his curved fingers. Pulling you up to him by the hair, you felt him against your back as you yelped in pain. 

 

“You like this, don’t you jagi? You fucking love it,” he snarled. You bit your lip while his pace remained unchanging. “Answer me!”

 

“Yes, Jin. I love it,” you gasped, your body started to quiver as you felt your climax approaching. 

 

“Mmm, that’s right baby. Come for me,” he husked, releasing you from his grip, he watched you fall on the bed, your body crashing into him rapidly. His words pushed you to the edge as you felt yourself become undone at his expense. 

 

“I’m coming, fuck I’m coming,” your body convulsed against the bed as you felt your walls tighten around him. He groaned as you came on his member, melting into him passionately. His paced slowed but not by much. Jin was still rolling inside you but suddenly he stopped. The both of your breathing heavily like a melodic choir. In an instant, he pulled out and turned you around.

 

“Fuck this,” he groaned as he positioned himself in between you and entered you again without warning. His thrusts returned to that merciless animalistic pace but this time you were able to see his face. The sweat dripped down his face and onto your dress. His eyes were rolling behind his head. You realized that he didn’t fuck you like this for a reason. He couldn’t feel you, he couldn’t appreciate your body.  _ This wasn’t Jin _ , you thought.  _ This isn’t who he is. _

 

Jin’s cock started to throb inside you and his thrusts became uneven. He brought his hand up to your throat, not squeezing but holding you for balance. Strangely enough, this caused you to feel an intense wave of bliss crashing against your body like a shore. Your second orgasm was approaching with every thrust. You gripped onto his arm as you felt him pound into you uncontrollably.

 

“Fuck, (Y/N). Ahhhhh…” he rasped as you felt his cum shoot inside you.

 

“Jin, I...I…” you stuttered as your cum shot out of you, mixing with him in the most beautiful elixir that could have ever been blended in this universe.

 

You felt him collapse on the bed next to you, your face was pressed up against the sheets and you watched him recollect himself. He turned his head toward you and stared at you. For some reason, an assortment of emotion ran through his face. The ones you could pinpoint were confusion, a sense of anger and pity stabbed through you, piercing you at your stomach. A grunt escaped his lips as he got up to button his pants back up, pulling the rest of his belt off. You pushed yourself using your palms and turned yourself around, propping yourself on your elbows. The expression on his face never leaving.

 

“Jin--”

 

“So that’s what you’re used to?” he asked flatly as he blinked a few times. You bit your lip and just stared at him. He sighed and shook his head. “It pained me to do that to you.”

 

“Why? It’s just sex. That’s what I’m here for,” you answered, turning away. 

 

“(Y/N), look at me,” you ignored him. He signed as walked over to you. He hovered over you for a second, grabbing your chin and turning your head to face him. “Hey, That’s not why I want you around,” he licked his lips as he continued. “The night we first fuc..had sex. I had never seen a woman more beautiful. Then hearing you speak the way you did about what you do, playing video games...I felt something, jagiya. And I know you felt it too.” He kissed your forehead before he pulled away. Climbing into bed, he supported himself against the wall patting on his chest for you to lay your head there. You crawled your way to him and leaned against him, listening to his heartbeat before he spoke. “I’m not going to take you away from a business you worked so hard to construct, but I do know one day, you will see what I see in you. And the day that comes, you will be mine.” He put his arm around you and pressed you against him. You were stunned. Not sure what to say, so you asked the question that clawed at your mental.

 

“How sure are you that day will come?” you turned your head up to look at him. He peered down at you and flashed you an amazing smile.

 

“I’m actually betting on it. You’re like me, foolish but not stupid. Sometimes, we do things that don’t make sense to others but ourselves. In the end, there’s meaning behind it all. Much like everything in this world. There’s meaning behind everything, jagi. To you, It may seem like there’s no meaning in sex and in believing you deserve the best things in life, but I want you to keep struggling. I want you to fight for your freedom. Once you do, beautiful things will happen,” he brushed the hair out of your face. “I’ll wait as long as I have to just so I can see the smile on your face when you do.” You couldn’t break free from his gaze. Everything he said seeped into your mind like a small beam of sunlight in a dark room. Yes you had support from your friends but no one ever told you to fight. To struggle to find your way. He really believed in you but did you even believe in yourself?

 

“I’m sorry…” you finally whispered. “I don’t know what to say really. I’m just--” He interrupted you by pressing his lips against yours. That passion was back, the adoration he usually spilt into you came flooding in all at once. God you loved his kisses.

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” he said when he pulled away. He brought his free hand up to wrap you close to him, holding you in his arms. “Let’s just forget about all this shit and enjoy our time together...maybe...play MarioKart?” His face beamed as he looked down at you. “What do you think?” You wanted to get lost in his eyes, fall into those brown pools and swim inside him.

 

“I’m down,” you broke out of your thoughts and watched excitement permeate on his face. “Just no, Rainbow road. Please Jin.” 

 

“Okay, I got you. Rainbow Road is the first map we play,” he teased.

 

“I’m not playing with you anymore,” you pouted as he made a face of defeat.

 

“Jagiiiiii….don’t be like thaaaatttt,” he whined. You turned your head away from him and pouted again. “Jagiyaaaa, please!” You continued to ignore him.

 

“Well you’ve given me no choice,” he sighed.

 

“What?”

 

Suddenly, he dove towards you and started attacking your face and neck with kisses. You pleaded him to stop but he just invaded your skin, covering each part of you with his lips. You kept pleading him but deep down inside, you didn’t want him to stop. You wanted him to devour you. Fall deep into you. Because at that moment, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. On this plane, you and Jin were growing like vines, intertwining together. Two separate entities that once brought together, you created a force so strong it knocked you on your feet. 

 

_ I’m so fucked _ , you thought to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone’s happy with this chapters distribution of characters! I really wanted to make a chapter with both guys just like I promised. If you liked this chapter? The next one is going to...well...I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve ;)


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really have no words for this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally my favorite chapter to write. WARNING!!! This has a threesome scene. It’s not the most vulgar smut I’ve ever read but it’s pretty smutty >.> I’m also very sorry it’s taken me so long to update. I’ve been really sick and working at the same time so I had absolutely NO energy but I’m feeling better so expect the updates to go back to normal. As always, happy reading ;)

“Ahhhh Jinja?! Come on! This is the fourth time!” Jin screamed throwing his controller on the floor. You looked up at him and laughed as the screen read game over.

“I told you I was good at this game! You didn’t want to believe me. Especially if I play as Samus,” you smirked. After a while of playing Mario Kart, you both decided to play Super Smash Brothers. You were bragging quite a bit and Jin wanted to put your skills to the test. When you said you kicked ass, you fucking kicked ass. You were sitting on the floor in between Jin’s legs as he sat on the bed. In between the loading screens, he would bend down and rest his head on yours or massage your shoulders briefly, putting you in a state of pure tranquility. “You still doubting my skills, tesoro?” He cocked his head at you.

“Tesolo?” he said with his Korean accent. You smiled and laughed sweetly.

“Tesoro,” you corrected him. “It means treasure. My treasure.” He put his hands on your shoulder again and grinned, his chubby cheeks bringing you an odd sense of felicity.

“Of course I’m a treasure, jagiya. Really though, you’re lucky I picked you,” he doted confidently. You scoffed and stood up.

“What makes you think you picked me? What if I picked you? I mean technically I did,” he stood at your words and his eyes widened.

“But I’m paying you!” he exclaimed. You just shook your head and put your hands on your hips.

“Yea, BUT I was meant to be for Yoongi. It was a mistake that I ended up in your room,” you walked over to him. “You begged me not to leave and I made the executive decision to stay.” The shocked expression never leaving his face.

“That’s…you’re…How could you do this to me?!” he screamed. You cackled and pulled him into an embrace, he struggled in your arms. “Aniyo! I don’t need a pity hug!” You shrugged and let him go.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just lea–”

“Jagi, jagi, jagiyaaaa! You’re so mean to me! Fight for my love, give me a hug,” he whined as you walked away. You rolled your eyes at him and ran to him, throwing yourself on him. You wrapped your arms around his waist almost knocking him over. “Yah! See that’s what I’m talking about!” The warmth of his embrace was melting your icy exterior little by little. It was terrifying you but the feeling was a different high you had ever felt. Stronger than any drug, his tenderness was addicting.

**_BOOM_ **

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen. Your instincts reacted quicker than anything else, pushing Jin causing him to fly almost across the room. Darting for your purse, you grabbed your knife out and headed for the door.

  
“(Y/N)! What the fuck are you doing?” Jin exclaimed. You blinked and suddenly, you were back in Korea. In Jin’s room. The knife started shaking in your hands as memories of NYC flooded your mind. _Relax, (Y/N)_ you thought. _No one is out to get you._

“I’m sorry it’s just–” you stopped yourself abruptly. One of the things you hated about Jin is how his aura forced you to break the dam you had built in your mind. One look, one kiss, just one breath, it cracked the wall and everything you’ve ever kept barricaded away spilled out of you like rushing water.

“Jagi, just put the knife away. In fact, we’ll talk about that later,” he said sternly. “I’m going to see what that was.” He started to walk out of the room, mumbling to himself as he disappeared behind the door. You inhaled heavily as you stuck the knife back in your purse. If you stood there too long, you knew that you would drown yourself in those thoughts. Instead, you opened the door just a crack and peered into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry!” Jimin whispered loudly. “I was just trying to get a cup and I slipped!” The blonde was rubbing his backside wincing.

“You scared the shit out of her though! She almost came out here and…” Jin stopped himself. “Just be more careful, Jesus Christ. Are you okay thought?”

“She almost what?! Oh god, I feel like an asshole. Did she cry again?”

“No! And lower your voice for fuck’s sake Jimin!” Jin waved his arms around as Jimin took a step back.

“Well, look who’s talking. Especially when are extremely vocal when you guys fuck,” he half laughed even though he was trying to be serious.  The vein in Jin’s returned and not only was his neck turning red, but the blood traveled to his cheeks.

“Don’t call it ‘fucking’! That’s so vuglar! And what are you even talking about?!” Jin clentched his fist and with his other hand you saw his beautifully crooked finger being waved in Jimin’s face. Jimin just continued to laugh.

“You’re so wet, jagi. I guess you do like this huh?” To say that Jin looked mortified was putting it lightly. His lips curled up and as he was about to say something another voice interrupted him again.

“You like this don’t you, Jagi? You fucking love it,” Jungkook said imitating, motioning a thrust. He was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen, walking in with Taehyung at his side. All three of the boys laughed breathlessly as they said in unison. “Answer me!”

“That’s enough! Why do I always have to remind you that I’m your hyung?! Also, if you could hear me then she can probably hear you right now! Can’t you be gentlemen?! Or considerate at least?!” Jin yelled, his face turning crimson red with every word he spoke. You wanted to bust out cackling and double over in uncontrollable laughter. But you stood there watching, using every ounce of energy in you to suppress it.

“You didn’t sound like you were being a gentleman, _hyung_ ,” Taehyung said with emphasis. “And I’m almost positive she can hear us. I mean she’s watching right now through the crack in your door.”

You were frozen in your tracks, not knowing whether or not to close the door or just walk out and diffuse the situation. Deep down you knew the best option.

“Be nice to mi tesoro, guys,” you said as you walked out of the room and walked over to Jin. His face turned blood red as soon as you clung on to his arm. “Look at how embarrassed he is. It’s okay, tesoro. Jagi is here now,” you cooed at him. You heard the men stifling their laughter as you did before.

“I just have one question!” Jungkook chimed. You looked over at him sweetly while Jin glared at him with all the anger he was mustering. “What was your answer?”

“We’re done here! Don’t talk to her any–”

“No, tesoro. It’s okay,” you looked over at Jungkook, who was not actually expecting you to acknowledge his obnoxious question. You walked over to the table in front of you all, pulling Jin behind you as you bent over in front of him. You looked at Jungkook with lust dripping from your eyes as you sprawled out on the table.

“Yes, Jin. I love it,” you moaned as you backed your bottom into Jin’s crotch. Jin wrapped his arms around your waist. His expression changed when he saw the look on the three men’s faces. Jungkook looked like he had seen a ghost, Taehyung’s mouth hung open and Jimin brought his hands to his own mouth, his cheeks turning bright red.

“Jagi! Oh my god,” Jin started to laugh. That windshield wiper sound filled the kitchen as your laugh followed his. “Look at their faces! Oh shit!”

“Well,” you said in between laughs. “They asked for it didn’t they?” You leaned up against him for support.

“(Y/N), I can’t believe you just did that!” Jimin chuckled nervously. He looked over at the other two men who’s faces were unchanging.

“I mean, you guys wanted to joke around right?” you shrugged as you walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. “I live by a certain motto guys,” you brought your arms down to the table and leaned in for dramatic effect. “Men can’t always be the ones that have all the fun.”

“Ah and this is why she’s my jagiya,” Jin sighed contently as he stood behind your seat and placed his hands at your shoulders. Taehyung shook himself out of shock before he spoke.

“I want to just pretend I didn’t see or hear any of that,” he said as he sat down across from you.

“I would like for you to do the same thing,” Jin hissed. Jungkook sat down next to him and licked his lips.

“It would help if I was bribed with food,” Jungkook mumbled, looking at Jin with pleading eyes. Jimin smiled widely and ran over to the fridge.

“Yea, Jinhyung! Let’s heat up the leftovers!” Jimin chimed as he pulled out the styrofoam boxes.

“When you say, ‘let’s heat up the leftovers’ you really mean ‘Jin-hyung heat up the leftovers for us’!” Jin spat. “Oh but you’re right. There’s leftovers. I will not tolerate that.” He said in the same breath as he ran over to the fridge. You laughed at his expense.

“Pass me my melons, Jin hyung!” Tae called as he twisted his body to face him.

“And a bag of Banana kick!” Jungkook called.

“Yah! Are your hands broken?!” He whined as he fulfilled their requests. You couldn’t help but stare at him admiringly. He took such good care of his younger members. Granted, he always yelled at them but the way he prepared a plate for them all, brought it to them and made sure they had enough napkins next to them warmed your heart. In your mind, you called it the hyung mode. When Jin was in hyung mode, he didn’t scream anymore. He just followed his instincts as did things accordingly to their needs. When Taehyung dropped his fork, he gave him his own chopsticks and grabbed another pair from the drawer behind them, not forgetting to bring more napkins for Jimin and another bag of Banana kick for Jungkook. Your chest felt heavy but not in a looming way. It was almost as if all of your emotions sped to your core and lingered there, not knowing where else to go.

As they ate their food and when Jin finally got comfortable, you all started to talk casually. At first you were silent, not knowing when it was appropriate to speak because you didn’t want to get out of line again for fear that they would be convinced you were strange. But when Taehyung asked you questions about living in New York, you got excited and tried to answer them as accurately as possible. You described to them in detail all of the wonderful things about living there. Central park and strawberry fields. The Museum of Natural History and the Bronx Zoo. Then you drifted off into New Jersey and how much you loved it more than New York, leaving them puzzled.

“But…what’s in New Jersey?” Jimin asked, confusion laced in his words. “Isn’t it…kind of bad?”

“Yea, when we went it wasn’t the best area. We play there all the time,” Jin added.

“Well because you guys went to Newark. But there are places like Edgewater and Hoboken that owned my heart,” you gushed. You leaned your head on your hands as you propped your arm up for support. “I wanted to live there so badly. They’re the towns closest to the water and you can see the NYC skyline so perfectly.”

“Yea but wouldn’t that make you want to go to New York more? Why look at the skyline when you can be there?” Tae commented, taking another piece of melon in his mouth.

“Well, New York was great but the hustle and bustle life can be draining. New Jersey is a toned down version, plus it has everything New York wishes it had. Like beautiful shores for the summer and Six Flags. And then there’s Atlantic City,” you confessed as the 4 men leaned in closer. You smiled and slumped back in your seat. “The feeling is different. It felt like home. As opposed to New York, which was corporate and grey. You have to go deep into the boroughs to give you that sense of home that you feel automatically once you’re out that tunnel,” you looked down at your hands and sighed.

“Do you miss it?” Jungkook asked innocently. You never thought about it before. _Did you miss it? Did you miss that feeling of home?_ Korea was great and you made a home there for yourself. But you always associated New Jersey as home, even though it wasn’t even your home. You knew one thing, New York wasn’t home. Home is where you family is, and that fucking place was not your home. It never felt like home. You felt Jin put a hand on your back, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“I miss some memories,” you doted. “Me and Damon made lots of memories there. We were just misfits trying to fit in,” you sighed. “Those are the memories I miss the most. Those beautiful years of trying to find yourself when in reality, identity has a way of finding you.” You looked over at Jin and the look on his face brought those butterflies back. He was just enamored in your words, enamored with you. His eyes glossed in admiration and you were just fascinated by him. You wanted to stare into his eyes forever.

“Damon is here with you now right?” Jimin interupted, taking a piece of melon from Taehyung.

“Yes, he came here with me and basically he’s stuck here with me for life. That’s what best friend’s do I guess,” you replied chuckling.

“I thought Maya was your best friend,” Yoongi’s voice startled you all. You looked over at him, greeting him with a smile.

“She is! But Damon is my childhood best friend!” you explained.

“You would know that if you were here!” Jimin pouted. Yoongi rolled his eyes at him.

“Why don’t you sit with us, hyung?” Tae said as he pointed his fork to a seat.

“Oh you call him honorably but with me–”

“It’s okay, I just came in here to tell (Y/N) something,” he interjected before Jin could get started on another one of his tangents about respect and honorifics. “Maya said to check your phone. She’s been calling you non stop she says.”

“Did something happen?” you asked worridly. Yoongi shrugged.

“She wouldn’t tell me. Hey,” he smirked and poked at your neck. “Nice hickey.” Did I just hear him right?

“Stop playing,” you spat, bringing your hand up to your neck. You turned your gaze over to the men at the table. Jimin was biting his lip, eyes widened. Taehyung was looking around trying to avoid your gaze while Jungkook scratched the back of his head. You looked at Jin who had his finger up. He was about to say something but you cut him off.

“One problem at a time,” you said as you were about to walk away.

“So I guess next time I give Maya hickeys, you aren’t going to yell at her right?” Yoongi chuckled as you walked away. You stood in the doorway of Jin’s room pointing at Yoongi.

“You,” you started. “Mind your business and you,” you said pointing at Jin. He bit his his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. “You….I’ll deal with you later.” You commented as you disappeared into Jin’s room. Reaching into your bag, you pulled your phone out and read the screen.

**Chanyeol**

Missed Call (39)

**Maya**

Missed Call (8)

**Chanyeol**

iMessage (24)

**Damon**

iMessage (5)

 _What the fuck is going on?_ You thought to yourself. Your first instinct was to call Maya. It didn’t ring long as she picked up right away.

“What’s going on?” You said immediately.

“Chanyeol is going batshit crazy, mate. He knows you’re with Jin right now and he’s gone off the deep end,” you heard her say. You massages your temples and sighed.

“He knows I’m with Jin specifically or just with someone else,” you asked.

“Just with someone else, lord if he knew it was Jin I’m pretty sure he would have shown up at the dorms,” she paused as you heard her take a sip of something. “Shit, I had to pour me a glass of wine for all this craziness.” You heard the call waiting sound, you removed the phone from your ear and saw Chanyeol’s name on the screen.

“He’s calling me again, Maya.  What do I do?” You paniced.

“Come home! The last thing you need is for him to show up at our apartment like last time,” she commented. _Fuck_ , you thought. _Did she find out about last night?_

“Last time?” You asked nervously.

“Bitch are you new? Remember when you were sick and you didn’t answer his calls and he just showed up here? That was like 3 months ago,” you sighed in relief at her words. “Just come home before he does something stupid, please.”

“Fine, I’ll be there soon,” you sighed.

“Oh and (Y/N)?”

“Yea?”

“Call him back the minute you get outside. So he can stop calling me!”

You exchanged your goodbyes as you looked at your phone. Chanyeol’s name was still on the screen and you just wanted to throw the damn phone out the window. Instead, you grabbed your purse and walked out of the room.

“Unfortunately, I have to leave guys,” you said as you walked out.

“Aw, when will you be back?” Jimin pouted. You looked over at Jin who was getting up from his seat.

“Whenever your Hyung calls me,” you smiled at him. You said your goodbyes to the men as Jin walked you to the door. Before he opened it to let you out, he put a hand on your cheek and looked into your eyes. He was silent for a moment before he smiled.

“I’ll see you soon?” He bit his lip. You nodded. “Give me a kiss, jagi.” You got on the tip of your toes to give him a peck on the lips. He smiled and leaned in giving you one more kiss before letting you walk out the door.

“Bye, mi Tesoro.” You said slyly as you walked away, feeling his eyes on you as you walked down the hall.

Calling and waiting for a cab outside the dorms would have been too suspicious so you decided to walk a few blocks before doing so. You felt your phone vibrate in your purse. As you pulled it out, you saw Chanyeols name again on the screen. To be honest, you didn’t feel like dealing with him at that moment but you knew if you didn’t, it wouldn’t have ended well.

“Starlight Catering this is—“

“Where have you been?” His voice was dark and impatient. You sighed into the phone before you began.

“Chanyeol, you called me like 40 times. Was that necessary?”

“Tell me, where have you been?”

“Why do you ask questions if you know the answer to them? You know damn well that it’s just going to upset you. On top of that, its apparent you know where I was. End of story.”

“So you were with him?” He spat. You wanted to go off and snap but you knew that would only make things worse.

“Baby, what happened to you were going to be better about this? You said—“

“Fuck that, (Y/N). You haven’t spoken to me all day. After the night we had,” he paused and exhaled. “I guess all I am to you is a regular.”

You saw a cab coming down the street so you flagged it down and got inside it.

“339 69th street please,” you said to the driver

“I could have picked you up,” you heard Chanyeol say into the phone. You sighed in frustration.

“Yeollie, what is it with you lately? You know there are boundaries!”

“I don’t care about boundaries anymore,” he growled. “I just want to be happy…with you.”

“With me? Why do we always have to talk about this? Don’t you understand, Yeollie? Things aren’t that simple!” You yelled.

“They can be that simple, (Y/N). Can’t you see that?” He pleaded.

“Can’t you see that as of right now? They aren’t. And they won’t be for a while. I have to make a living and this is the living I chose. Why can’t you just deal with it for now?” A silence over took Chanyeol at your words. Suddenly, you heard a bang on the other side of the phone, which was probably him punching something, before he spoke.

“I can’t believe I let myself fall in love with a slut like you.”

“Fuck you, Chanyeol,” were the only words you could utter as you hung up. _How fuckin dare he?_ You thought. You sighed and brought your hand up to your temples for what seemed like the 50th time today.

“Boyfriend troubles?” You heard the driver say…in English. This took you a back as you looked up and saw the American looking driver.

“Something like that,” you replied warmly. It was kind of refreshing seeing another American and speaking English for a little bit.

“I’m sure he’ll come around. I’m sorry if I’m being intrusive but it’s rare to see another American around here,” he said looking through the rear view mirror. “Where are you from?”

“New York, yourself?”

“Would you look at that? Me too,” he laughed heartily.

“No shit,” you said as you inches closer to him. “What part?”

“The good ol Bronx. You?”

“Manhattan. Wow this is incredible. It’s been so long since I’ve spoken to anyone else from New York,” you commented. He just smiled at you. “What brings you to Korea?”

“It certainly isn’t the food that brought me here,” he said making a face of disgust. “I met a girl and we fell in love. She wanted to come back home and I decided that I would do anything to be with her. So here I am. What about you?” You thought about it for a second. You wanted to say freedom. You wanted to say to escape. Sometimes, lying is easier than telling the truth.

“Business,” you commented. He nodded as he pulled up to the front of your apartment complex.

“It was very nice speaking with you, young lady. Don’t worry about your boyfriend too much. He’ll come around,” he turned to look at you and smiled. You couldn’t help but smile sweetly at him as you started for the door.

“Thank you. Best of luck with everything!” You said as you walked out of the cab.

 _Pft, boyfriend._ You thought as you walked in, making your way toward the elevator. Maybe life would be easy if he was your boyfriend. His intense jealous derived from the fact that you would flirt to get clients and now that you took on a new client, you were sure he was going to go insane. But…if you didn’t have the business, if he didn’t have to share you, would he be jealous? Would he act as if he was going to lose you to every man you talked to? At this point, it might be too late. When he sees you with another man, he could be reminded of the days you were trapping, and what happens then? If Chanyeol was your boyfriend, you would be in the shadows. If Chanyeol was your boyfriend, how long would it be until you broke up? If Chanyeol was your boyfriend, you wouldn’t have met Seokjin.

_You wouldn’t have met Seokjin._

Those words stabbed throughout your body. Your nerves felt like pins and needles. As much as you loved Chanyeol, you couldn’t and didn’t want to think about not meeting Seokjin. It was seflish. You were selfish. You wanted to have your cake and eat it too. There was no justifying it. You wanted them both. But you can’t. And one day, you’re gonna have choose.

As you walked into your apartment toward the kitchen, you heard the sound of what seemed like wine pouring into a glass.

“How many have you had tonight?” You asked Maya as she chugged half of the glass.

“Who knows?” She replied putting the glass down as you sat across from her.

“Why are you drinking anyway?” You put your purse and phone on the table and stared at her inquisitively. She just hiccuped and adjusted her seat.

“Because if Chanyeol shows up, I’m going to need some liquid courage to fight him!” She said putting her fists up. You put your hand on her fists and brought them down.

“Why would you wanna fight him, Maya?” She just took another sip.

“Because I’m tired of his jealousy and his dramatics! If he ‘loves you’ then he needs to be a little more understanding. I mean, he met you this way! Now suddenly it’s a problem. He wants you all to himself but wants to keep you a dirty secret because of his ‘image’. Instead of opening up about his problems he just acts like a child and—“

“Maya…”

“—runs away to another country and doesn’t wanna speak to you anymore. But god forbid he hears about you being with someone else, I mean are you supposed to—“

“Mayaaa?”

“—wait around forever? Do you look like you have time to waste? He made a promise to come back right? So He should fuckin keep that promise. So what if this is the path you chose? He fell in love with you right? So why—“

“MAYA!”

“WHAT?!”

You took the wine glass away from her and took a sip for yourself. Eyeing her up and down. “Are we still talking about Chanyeol or…?”

She looked down at her hands and started to twiddle her thumbs.

“I suppose not…” she mumbled. You jumped off your stool and walked up to her, bringing her into an embrace.

“I’m guessing this is about Yixing?” You said as you held her. She nodded and you hugged her tighter. “We fucked up didn’t we?” You pulled away at looked at her with a half smile.

“That’s putting it mildly,” she sighed as she propped her elbows on the counter.

“Where did we go wrong?” She said leaning her head against her hand. “We had a plan. A formula. We are boss bitches. We don’t fall in love.” You went to sit back down, finishing the glass of wine that she had poured for herself.

“Shit happens, I guess,” you confessed mimicking her stance. She looked at you waringly.

“Can…can I be honest with you?” She stuttered. You shot her a weird look and nodded. “Well….” she sighed. “Don’t take this this wrong way, but I think you should cut Chanyeol off.”

 _This bitch is crazy_ , you thought. Just as you were about to say something in protest, she cut you off.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to. I know how you feel about him. But maybe it’s the best thing for both of you. He gets too crazy sometimes and it puts our whole business in danger,” she bit her lip as she continued. “Plus Jin treats you like a queen. And you deserve that for once.” Her face mirrored that of relief. This was quite a big opinion that she was stating and it probably took a lot for her to tell you. However…

“Maya,” You started as started to pour yourself a glass of wine. “I see your concern and trust me I’ve thought about it too but,” you took a sip and studied the worried look on her face. “Everything is fine. I’m fine. You’re fine. Plus he’s our biggest client, if I cut him off then our whole market crashes and the apartment he bought for us—“

“(Y/N), there comes a point in time where you have to choose what’s more important. Your sanity or the business,” Maya’s words were cold and cut through your justification like a knife on melted butter. You sighed and leaned in to her.

“Sanity? You got me fucked up because I ain’t never had any,” you giggled causing her to tsk at you and smack your arm lightly.

“You know what I mean! Think about it this way! The KBS Gayo after party is next week and what if Chanyeol sees you trying to do some business?” She narrowed her eyes at you. “Or worse. What if he sees you talking to Jin?” She was right. But you couldn’t let her know that.

“Well then I’ll handle it when it happens,” you said confidently as you took a sip. Maya laughed at your statement.

“Pft! You’ll handle it?! That’s a new one. Bitch are you insane?”

“No but I’m (Y/N) and my specialty is fixing and cleaning up other people’s messes, no?”

“I guess but—“

“Alright so don’t be so worried Maya. Everything is gonna be fine,” you smiled at her sweetly, not believing your own words. She rolled her eyes at you and sighed in frustration.

“When was the last time you slept a whole 8 hours?” She asked as you shrugged. With the quickest reflexes you’ve ever seen, she snatched your phone from the table.

“Hey what the f—“

“Go get some rest. You’re speaking fucking nonsense,” she commanded you as you shook your head.

“But what If—“

“I got it. Don’t worry, hoe. When have I ever let you down?” She beamed as you ran your fingers through your hair. “Just go get some sleep, you right slut. Do yourself the justice please.”

“Fine but I want my phone back the minute i wake up!” You warned as you started making your way towards your room.

“Okay but a full 8 hours, bitch. Or else you can suck a dick for a new phone!” She called out as you walked away, disappearing behind your bedroom door and into your domain.

 _She better not fuck anything up_ , you thought to yourself even though you knew she wouldn’t. It just made you uneasy having someone else make decisions for you on behalf of your company. You were like an overprotective mom leaving your baby in the hands of a nanny for the first time. You knew nothing terrible was going to happen but you couldn’t help but wonder all day. Peeling off your dress, you threw on an oversized shirt and plopped into bed.

As you laid there, sleep started to overtake you immediately. Maybe Maya was right and you didn’t realize. Your body was craving sleep for a while now. Falling into your subconscious, you felt your whole body melting into your mattress.

_**She’s dreaming…** _

_This was the most soothing sleep you had ever had in a while. You lay there in with your eyes closed, letting the lethargic feeling of just waking up weigh you down, not wanting to move. An unexpected presence almost took you out of your trance but you stayed unmoving, you figured it was one of your friends just messing around getting into bed with you until you felt a hand on your thigh._

_Your eyes shot open and you looked to your right. Your eyes met with his, he was biting his lip as his hand traveled up your oversized shirt, stopping by your hip. His fingers toyed with the edge of your panties._

_“Chanyeol,” You breathed. “What are you doing here? You have to leave!” He smirked at you and shook his head._

_“You don’t really mean that baby,” the bass in his voice was low and soothing. His hands ascended up your torso, stopping to cup your breast in his hand._

_“Baby please, what if Maya or Damon see you. You need to go!” You pleaded, half moaning as he ran a thumb over your nipple. He leaned into your neck and bit at it softly._

_“Don’t worry about them baby,” he breathed into your ear, taking your earlobe into his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth. “You should be more worried for yourself. We have company.”_

_You cocked your head to the side, not understanding what he meant as he bit and sucked at your neck some more. Suddenly, you felt another body plop next to you on your left side followed by a soft familiar voice._

_“Jagiya…”_

_You snapped your neck over to your left, pulling Chanyeol away from your neck as he groaned in protest._

_“Jin?!” You exclaimed. He smiled at you as he leaned in and kissed your forehead, snaking his hand under your shirt._

_“Surprised to see me?” He whispered as he took your free breast into his hand, palming it in circular motions._

_“How are you both here?” You said puzzled, trying to contain the moans that threatened to escape your lips as they both started either side kissing your neck, their hands never leaving your breast._

_“Does it…matter baby?” Chanyeol breathed between kisses._

_“Let us please you, jagi…” Jin lapped at your skin gingerly with his tongue. “I believe this shirt is in the way, don’t you Chanyeol-ssi?”_

_“Mmm…you’ve got a point, Seokjin,” Chanyeol replied as they both lifted your shirt above your head, Jin throwing it to the side._

_“I..” you couldn’t move. The contrasts of their touch sent you into a frenzy. Chanyeol bit and sucked at your skin hungrily, digging his fingers aggressively into your breast and occasionally pinching at your nipple. While Seokjin left soft wet kisses against your chest, traveling down to your breast, taking your nipple in his mouth slowly. His tongue swirled around the bud as he sucked on you tenderly._

_You felt Chanyeol’s hands coast down to your hips, grabbing the hem of your panties and pulling them down. With Jin’s help, they ripped it off you. Never taking his mouth off you, Jin’s fingers traveled to your womanhood, stopping at your clit. He started to rub at it slowly, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout your whole body._

_As if that wasn’t enough, you felt Chanyeol’s teeth against your breast. He took your nipple in his mouth and tugged on it, letting it go and watching it bounce back on your chest. He let out a moan as he dove in, sucking and biting at your ferociously. He didn’t stop there. He too traveled down to your heat. Realizing that your clit was taken, he toyed with your entrance, you threw your head back in ecstasy as he invaded your insides. The feeling of both of them playing with you put you in a state of sheer euphoria._

_“Guys…s-stop, this is wrong,” you begged. “You guy can’t both be here.”_

_“Jagi, just relax,” Jin said reassuringly. “Chanyeol and I just want to make you feel good.” Suddenly, Chanyeol’s pace sped up, his fingertips jabbing into your spot._

_“Speak for yourself, Seokjin,” he extracted his fingers while Jin rubbed against your clit continuously. On his knees next to you, he pushed his pants down, revealing himself to you as he started to lay next to you. His hand raked at the hair behind your head as Jin kept working at your breast and essence. He noticed Chanyeol taking charge, an annoyed look crept up his face as he pulled away. “Come baby, you know how I like it,” he growled as he pushed your head down to his cock. You propped yourself on all fours as you hovered over his member, taking it in your hand as you slowly licked at the tip._

_You felt a pair of hands rubbing at your bottom, caressing every inch of your back, leaving kisses against your cheeks and down to the back of your thigh. Jin’s lips made you shudder as you took the tip of Chanyeol’s cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. As your head sunk lower, taking more of him in your mouth, you felt a tongue graze against your heat, causing you to moan into Chanyeol’s organ. You felt Chanyeol’s grip around your hair get tighter, bobbing your head slowly up and down as he closed his eyes. He parted his lips slightly and exhaled slowly as you suctioned your mouth around him._

_Meanwhile, Jin was doing his own tongue work, running it along every inch of your womanhood. He would stop to take your clit in his mouth occasionally, slowly flicking his tounge against it. Then he would continue to taste you, slurping up all the juices that seeped out of you. His hands gripped tightly at your bottom and you shuddered at his touch._

_At this point you didn’t know what was turning you on more, Chanyeol’s low moans as you took all of him in your mouth, his head hitting the back of your throat or Jin licking and sucking at your essence painfully slow. Either way, you kept taking Chanyeol in and backing your hips back into Jin so his face would be buried in you. You felt Jin stop and tap on your lower back. He inserted a finger inside you as he spoke._

_“I think it’s time to switch places,” Jin said breathlessly. “I want her to taste me.” Chanyeol took a minute to absorb what he had said, as he kept pushing your head down into his cock and moaning consistently._

_“Mmmm…fine…ahhh,” he whimpered, not wanted to stop. You pulled your lips off Chanyeol with a lewd and wet pop that echoed throughout the room, causing his cock to twitch at the sound. “God baby, I could have you suck my dick all night,” he said as he cupped your cheek in his hand, running his thumb along your skin._

_“Yah. Today you’re sharing so,” you looked up and saw Jin, pulling his shirt over his head. “Move along, now Chanyeol. It’s my turn, I want to see what that mouth can do.” He finished as he pulled his pants down. You marveled at his cock and bit your lip. Chanyeol noticed and furrowed his eyebrows. You felt him grab at your chin and forced you to look at him. As your eyes met he brought his lips to yours, kissing you deeply._

_“This mouth can do a lot,” he said as he pulled away, lifting himself up and crawling behind you. “But this pussy,” he brought his fingers to your clit, massaging at it softly as you moaned. “This is where I fell in love.”_

_Jin laid in the same spot Chanyeol did. You bit your lip as you felt Chanyeol’s fingers on you causing Jin to pout._

_“Aw Jagi, you like him better than me,” he whined as he put a hand at your cheek._

_“No, Tesoro, don’t say that,” you replied, taking his cock in your hand you began stroking him. He brought his head back as he let you touch him, taking the tip of his cock in his mouth and sucking it lightly._

_“Don’t lie to him, baby,” Chanyeol hummed as he aligned himself with your slit. You felt his head dip into you slightly, his hands gripping onto your ass cheeks for balance. “Tell him the truth, Tell him how I make you scream,” he grunted as he plunged inside of you, making sure every inch of him was buried deep inside you. You moaned into Jin’s dick as you started to take more of him in your mouth, snaking your tongue around his shaft as his cock entered you._

_“It seems…she’s a little busy, Chanyeol…as she has my whole dick…ohhh in her mouth,” he panted as you started a rhythmic bobbing up and down his cock, trying to taste every inch of him. Your tongue navigating its way around his cock. Chanyeol was not pleased with Jin’s answer, as he started to thrust into you with acceleration. As he prodded against your spot repeatedly, you tighten the muscles inside you. Not just in your womanhood, which caused Chanyeol to give your ass a smack, but also in your mouth, which caused Jin to grab at the back of your neck, pushing you into his member at your pace._

_Chanyeol’s husky grunts, Jin’s breathless pants and your muffled moans filled the room and harmonized together in a beautiful choir. You felt Jin’s cock throbbing in your mouth as he was nearing his climax. He brought his hand down to your breast and lightly pinched at the nipple, loving the way it bounced as Chanyeol pounded into you._

_“Mmm, fuck, baby I’m going to come,” Chanyeol growled, as you felt his cock throbbing inside of you as well. The fusion of the both of them reaching their orgasms at the same time also brought you to the edge._

_“Jagi, ohhh Jagiya,” he managed to moan as you felt his cum shoot into the back of your throat, dripping down your esophagus. Shortly after, you heard Chanyeol’s grunt become louder and his pace became more frantic as he bust inside you, filling your essense with his cum._

_“Oh fuck baby,” he breathed as he collapsed on top of you, his cheek pressing into your back and his arms slinking around your waist. Your arms were shaking and you couldn’t support yourself anymore, you yourself collapsed onto Jin’s stomach, Chanyeol still on your back. You looked up at Jin and smiled. He looked down at you adoringly, stroking your hair gently. Suddenly, you felt Chanyeol’s lips trail between your shoulders and down your back, as if competing with Jin’s affection._

_“Now it’s my turn, Jagi. Come on now,” he said patting his hip and licking his lips quickly. “Chanyeol had his fun but now it’s my turn.” He pulled you up as Chanyeol rolled off of you, helping you up to his lower abdomen as his cock hardened at the sight of your body. Jin grabbed his length and guided it towards your hole as you sunk down into him. You threw your head back and started grinding against him as you felt him place his hands on your waist, loving the view of you being on top, your breasts bouncing with every roll. Chanyeol smirked as he got behind you, kissing your neck as you rode Jin._

_“It seems that Jin likes my sloppy seconds, baby. I hope I didn’t wear you out too much. You might not be able to perform as well for him,” he breathed into your neck, your head falling into him as you rolled into Jin faster._

_“Sloppy seconds? I think it’s more like saving the best for last,” Jin moaned as he felt the tip of his cock grazed your spot, his name dripped from your lips as you started to bounce on him slightly. Suddenly, you felt Chanyeol push you forward a bit. You let your palms rest against Jin’s chest at his impact. Then you heard spitting coming from Chanyeol’s direction following by a few groans._

_“Baby,” he growled as he spread your ass cheeks and positioned himself against your hole. “Is that true? Do you think he’s the best?” you felt him push himself inside you. Your body shook and convulsed against the two men, pain and pleasure circulating in your veins. Jin cupped your cheek in his hand, wiping a single tear that fled from your eye. The pain didn’t stop you. You kept a steady pace, sliding up and down Jin’s cock while Chanyeol invaded you from behind._

_“Fuck…Jin…Chanyeol…I–fuck!” you seethed. The feeling of having both of them in you at the same time brought you a euphoric thrill that you had never experienced before. Chanyeol’s hand slipped its way to your breast, grabbing at your breast while Jin’s knuckles turning white as he grabbed onto your hips. The three of you melted into each other, not knowing where one of you started and where the other one of you ended._

_All of a sudden, you heard the door slam open. You snapped your head toward the direction of the intruder, ready to scold whoever interrupted your amazing session with the two hottest men in your world. There in the doorway, was the devil himself._

_“What the FUCK is going on here?” Jiyong snarled._

Your eyes shot open as you pulled yourself up from your bed rapidly. Clutching onto your chest as you started panting, you couldn’t believe the dream you just had. Part of you felt a throbbing sensation in the junction of your legs but the other half of you wanted to run to the bathroom and vomit out the contents of your stomach. Even the sight of Jiyong in your dreams made you uneasy.

“Whyyyy?” you groaned as you threw yourself back on the bed again. “Why did he ruin such a beautiful moment?” You started kicking your feet in the air in frustration, throwing a mini tantrum. The knock you heard at your door caused you to stop. “Come in!”

“Bitch what were you dreaming?” Damon said as he came in and sat at your computer chair infront of your desk. “Because me and Maya heard your moaning all the way from the living room. I could have sworn you brought Chanyeol back in here, I was about to come in here and–”

“DAMON! I literally had the most amazing dream. But anyway, where’s my phone? Does Maya still have it?” you pleaded. He rolled his eyes at you as he dug into his back pocket. In his hands, was your phone that he threw in your direction, missing your eager hands. Your eyes lit up as you scrambled on the bed, taking it in your hands as you checked your phone.

“Ugh,” you said in disgust.

“What?”

“Chanyeol called me…again,” you threw your phone down and crossed your arms.

“Girl, stop playing. That’s your mains and you love him. By the way, why was he blowing up my phone last night? Sehun was not happy about that at all. He was about to go into his room and pop off on him but you know, he was too busy getting fu–”

“He’s just being an ass, that’s all.”

“What else is new?” he lowered his gaze at you and shook his head. “You’re not used to it?”

“Last night he said, and I quote, ‘I can’t believe I let myself fall in love with a slut like you’. The actual fucking nerve of him,” you hissed, throwing a hand up in the air to add extra emphasis.

“Yikes,” Damon leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Maybe Maya’s right. Maybe you should let him go.” You shook your head at him.

“He’s the main source of our business…plus…” you looked down at your phone, fiddling with it slightly. “He’s not wrong.”

“Oh honey, don’t think that way,” Damon said as he pushed himself up and walked over to you, putting an arm around you. “He knew who you were when he met you. And you stopped taking clients when you started seeing him. Just because you want some variety doesn’t make you a slut,” you shot a scowling look at him before he continued. “Okay maybe it does but fuck him for saying that.”

The sound of your ringtone brought both of your attention to your phone. The name Chanyeol appeared on the screen. Damon cocked his head and raised his eyebrows at you.

“Don’t do it, bitch.” You started for your phone. “(Y/N), I swear to god,” You picked it up and stared at the screen. “You a dumb hoe if you pick up this phone call.” You looked over at Damon and then back at the screen before making your final decision.

“Starlight Catering, This is (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz this was literally the best one to write as of late. <3 as always, let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol has a daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This is a KINKY ass chapter. Also this is a predominantly Chanyeol chapter. Don’t worry my Seokjinnie lovers, next chapter is going to be all about our prince <3 Hmm…I was going to drop a bomb about a major plot twist but I think I should keep it to myself ;)

“Starlight Catering, this is (Y/N).”

Damon threw his hands in the air and let them fall to his lap in frustration. You shushed him silently so Chanyeol wouldn’t hear him.

“(Y/N)…hey…it’s me,” He hoped the bass in his voice would soothe you and help you dismiss the anger you had for him the night before Unfortunately, it did the opposite and all the anger returned with vehemence.

“Give me one good motherfuckin reason why I shouldn’t hang up on you, Chanyeol. 15 second,” You snapped causing Damon to clap his hands silently, reaching over for a high five as he mouthed the words ‘YAS BITCH’. You nodded at him, feeling empowered as you crossed your legs.

“Baby, listen I know what I said last night was—“

“Stupid. Rude. Out of line. Down right fucking awful.”

“Hurtful. Idiotic. False. Horrible. Shameful.” He continued and sighed. “I know. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I said that to you. You know I didn’t mean it right? I was just….I was just so mad.” Your face softened as you pushed the hair behind your ear. Suddenly, Damon started snapping his fingers to get your attention. He shook his head and finger before pointing at your phone and at the door.

“Tell him he gotta shape up or he gotta go!” He whispered. “Stand your ground, hoe!” You stood up straight and nodded.

“I understand you were mad. But what you did and said proved my point. Enough is fucking enough. You are pushing boundaries that you agreed not to push. Not only are you showing up at my house but you’re letting your anger get the best of you. You’re not just putting my reputation in danger, you’re putting EXO’s, Damon’s AND Maya’s reputations in danger by acting reckless,” you seethed. Damon clapped encouragingly. “If things don’t change, then I’m going to have to change them my damn self. Do you understand?” Damon applauded you as quietly as possible as you stood up and snapped, twirling your self as if you were at the end of a runway. The pause at the other end of the phone was broken.

“You’re right, baby. And I deserve that. I really do,” you were taken aback by his reaction. Did…he just take all of that to face? A puzzled look on your face concerned Damon as he tried to pull at your wrist and ask what was going on. “Baby, I know I said I was going to try to be better about this but it doesn’t just happen overnight and I’m a dick for saying what I said,” you heard him sigh again before finishing. “I want to see you tonight. I sent you some extra money, go buy yourself something extra sexy for tonight and just anything else you want, you let me know and I’ll compensate. You deserve it. Spoil yourself, on me. I might have good news that I want to share with you later and it would mean a lot to me if you were here.”

The tenderness in your face crept back up again and Damon tried everything to get your attention but you simply walked away from him so you could hear Chanyeol better. Still playing off your anger, you acted a little cold so he didn’t have the idea that he had gotten to you, even though you were putty in his hands.

“What if I don’t want to see you tonight?” You pouted.

“Baby, please. I’m so sorry. Really, I am. You know how stupid I get when I’m angry. I hate that when I get like that, I always end up hurting you. Let me make it up to you,” his silence was hopeful. You didn’t know whether to toy with him more or just take the bait. He did act extremely out of line, but he was also using the sweetest tone that made you want to wrap your arms around him and hold him forever.

“Promise you won’t get mad about this subject anymore, Chanyeol? That we can just move past this?” You pleaded with him. You heard him shuffling in his seat.

“Promise. No matter what.”

“And if you do?”

“I’ll find a better way to let my aggression out…just not on you,” you giggled at his comment.

“I mean you could let it out on me…and you can make it hurt too…you know what I mean, _daddy_?” You whispered into the phone, receiving a gagging noise  behind you from Damon. You turned around and shushed him once more before you returned to your phone call.

“Mmm, are you saying what I think you’re saying, baby girl?” He growled into the phone. You bit your lip at the sound of his husky voice.

“I’ll see you later tonight, Chanyeol.”

“Remember, get something extra sexy, babygirl. Something that looks amazing on you but better on my floor,” he growled into the phone, causing you put a hand at your mouth and blush violently. “I love you, bye.” With that he hung up. Clutching the phone to your chest, you walked over to where you were sitting. before, plopping down with a smile on your face.

“Bitch, what happened to standing your ground?” Damon snapped. You shook your head.

“A shopping spree and a daddy kink happened,” You replied while you sighed dreamily, quickly shaking your head the thoughts quickly afterward. “And what are you talking about? I stood my ground!” You yelped defensively.

“Barely!” Damon threw his hands in the air dramatically. “That was the most half ass defense technique! Like…if I would have known that all it takes is a shopping spree and to sexually psychoanalyze your daddy issues then shit, you know how many arguments we could have avoided, you fickle ass hoe.”

“Listen!” You got up and walked over to him, furrowing his eyebrows at you as you got closer to him. “I have done…everything to keep this a happy home and you are threatening it today with all your negative.”

“Happy home? More like dysfunctional as fuck,” he pushed himself out of your computer chair. “Let’s see what Maya has to say about this,” he finished as he grabbed your arm and led you out into the hallway, up to the living room.

“Maya!” Damon called out to the woman who sat on the couch in her PJs, looking over some paperwork with her glasses falling down the tip of her nose. She looked up at you both puzzled. “If you were supposed to stand up to someone but gave into them after they offered you a shopping spree and a daddy dom kink, would you call that a success?” Maya looked up at you brightly and smiled.

“Oí! A shopping spree?! What is Chanyeol buying us then?” She beamed at you proudly, receiving a disapproving look from you.

“He isn’t buy _US_ anything. He’s buying _ME_ an outfit for tonight because he said he might have news and he wants me to be there,” you scowled, putting your hands to your hips. She pursed her lips together before digging back into her paperwork.

“You standing up to Chanyeol is like you standing up in a hammock,” Maya replied flatly as she looked over her paperwork, the white paper reflecting off her glasses. “Bitch you’re gonna fall and break you ass.”

“It’s not that bad!” You said making your way back to your room. “I’m going to get dressed for the mall,” You hollared as you reached the doorway to your room, holding the door open before continuing. “If you want to come with me, be ready in 30!”

x-x-x

“So how does this look?” You said walking out of the dressing room, wearing a gold and silver spaghetti strap dress. Your waist was adorned in a silver sash belt with chains dangling from it. The fabric shined as much as your (h/c) locks that you ran your fingers through.

“You look stunning, your body is a masterpiece in that gown!” the employee of the boutique gushed as you looked yourself up and down in the mirror. Maya sat in the white couch behind you, making a disapproving look. “This dress was actually featured in the Balmain’s NYC and London Fashion week Lookbook!” The Balmain representative continued.

“Just NYC actually,” Maya interrupted, looking down at her nails before getting up. “And I believe this is a little too…tacky for the occasion we are purchasing for,” she turned you around and eyed you up and down. “Yea, no. We’re looking for something sexier and edgy,” Maya put her finger up to her chin looking at you up and down once more before speaking. “Something like the bandage dress Kylie Jenner has worn out before.”

“Kylie Jenner?” you spat. Maya tsked at you. She looped her finger to your strap and snapped it like it was some cheap H&M dress, making you squirm.

“Dont focus on the name. Wait until you see this fucking dress!” she looked over at the saleswoman, “Surely you know what I’m talking about?”

“Y-yes. But certainly you know the value of the piece. That dress may be a little out of your budget. It’s in high demand.”

 _Uh oh_ , you thought. Usually something like this amused you. At that point you would let the swiping of your credit card do the talking from here on out. But if someone dared question the fiscal value of Maya, Damon or (Y/N), your best friend would pop off faster than a Mic Drop chorus.

“Out…of our budget?” Maya tilted her head. “I’ll have you know that (Y/N) is the CEO of the highest and most prestigious catering company that serves EVERY award show, every music bank, every after party and fan meet. The likes of Lee Soo Man, Yang Hyun Suk, Yoo Jae Suk and many more know her personally on a first name basis. So when you are referring to our budget, just know that a dress worth 5000000₩ is couch change in Starlight Catering’s budget. Understood, sweetheart?” The saleswoman was shocked to say the least. You wanted to burst out laughing in the woman’s face but instead, you rubbed your lips together and just watched Maya burn holes into the girls using her dark eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry. I’ll go bring the dress right over, and some matching shoes! I know the perfect ones–”

“It’s okay honey. Just the dress will do.” The saleswoman bowed to you and Maya and took off with speed. The both of you looked at each other and started cackling.

“I cannot believe you did that! Holy shit, Maya. Where did you…how did you even….”

“Listen (Y/N), I’ve been hanging out with Damon for too long and I’ve seen The Devil Wears Prada way too many times to be comfortable with. Plus how dare she assume we didn’t have enough. How Pretty Woman of her. We are in a Balmain boutique. Broke people can’t even spell Balmain,” she scoffed. You rolled your eyes at her, fiddling with the chains on your dress.

“You’re right though,” you sighed.

“About broke people or the dress?”

“The dress, Maya!” you scowled at her, taking your gaze back to the mirror and examining it. “I don’t know I liked it at first and then when I saw it in the mirror it looked too…too…”

“Fiiiiind the El Doradooo!” she began to sing, creeping up behind you.

“Shut up!” Hushing her before the anyone heard her, soon letting a laugh follow. “But yea…it did kind of make me think of that.” She shook her head at you smiling, rolling her eyes as she heard the saleswoman walk up behind her. Maya held her arm out, waiting for the worker to drape it over her arm before she handed it to you.

“Try this on and watch,” she said, pushing you back into the dressing room giving you a pat on your bum. “You are going to fall more in love with yourself than he ever has.” she said, meaning Chanyeol. As you were pushed into the dressing room, you heard Maya ask the worker to grab a matching scarf to match the dress.

“Now that she’s gone,” she snarled before continueing. “Mama, don’t you think that you’re letting CY get away with acting like a god damn brute once again?” you rolled your eyes as she spoke, puliing the dress over your body. “I mean, I know this is going to sound repetative but J is such a good guy and you deserve a man that–”

“I deserve to get fucked good and get paid for it,” you interrupted her.

“Obviously, (Y/N)…but don’t you think that…you deserve to be loved too?”

You walked out of the dressing room, wearing the dress that showed off every curve, every perfection, every best quality of you. Maya’s eye widened.

“You look SO GOOD! Oh my god, I knew this was the one. He’s going to die, (Y/N). Literally di–(Y/N) what the fuck is this?” she seethed as she poked the crook of your neck, similar to the way Yoongi had last night. She looked at the spot, then back at you. Her mouth opening as wide as her eyes. “You…you! You fucking slut!” she screeched.

“Maya! SH!”

“You’re going to go see Chanyeol tonight with that on your neck!? Are you crazy?! Do you want to have a deathwish?!” she whisper screamed at you, slapping at your arm repeatedly.

“I thought you saw it already and didn’t say anything because you’re nice and you love me?” you chuckled nervously. She narrowed her eyes at you and curled her lips up.

“You’re fucking joking right?”

“Here you go, ladies! This is the perfect scarf to go with that dress, it was actually made to be worn with the dress!” the worker said perkily as she handed you the scarf. You let it drap over the middle of your back, falling into the insides of your elbows. You smiled at yourself. Thinking about how floored Chanyeol would be when he walked in and saw you. Any problems you two had today, this dress was going to change everything.

“I’ll take it.”

“Of course you will…now let’s go do some accessory shopping for your little…problem. Maybe a chunky necklace…” Maya pondered, looking at the purple welt that adorned on your skin.

x-x-x

“Did you see the look on her face? HA! What a bloody cunt she was. I can’t believe you tipped her,” Maya cackled as you walked down the fashion district, bags in hand as you two linked arms.

“Really though? You were so harsh on her. I felt bad. She tried so hard to please you after you popped off. It was kinda cute.”

“Cute? She better have sucked up to us. How insulting was she? I’m suprised they let someone so thick in the head work at a Balmain boutique. I’m over it,” she said, pushing her Chanel sunglasses past the tip of her nose and back into postion. “For the KBS Gayo, I’m going to have Alexander McQueen send me some dresses because this was a fucking mess.”

“Alexander McQueen? No shit Maya. You got pull with McQueen?”

“Don’t ever doubt my love for fashion, (Y/N). Anyway, that chunky necklace though, that’s gonna cover that up for the time being. But it’s only a temporary solution, (Y/N). So you better think of ways of saving your ass before he sees that tonight and starts asking questions.”

You fell in love for a third time.

In the shop window, was the most gorgeous pair of Louboutin pumps and matching clutch. You recognized them from a fashion magazine you kept in your den. They were the new Patispikey 120 black pumps and the Sweety Charity Mini Chain bag. You almost knocked Maya down as you stopped dead in your tracks.

“(Y/N) What the fu–”

“I found my permanent solution,” you hummed at yourself as you thought how hard Chanyeol’s cock would get once he ran his hands down your legs, stopping to admire how amazing you looked in these pumps.

x-x-x

“Damon seriously? I went shopping, cooked dinner, took a shower, did my hair and makeup, cleaned my room AND got dressed before you and you’re still not ready!” Your voice boomed throughout the whole apartment, causing Maya to squirm next to you.

“Any louder?” she began to rub her ear as you mumble a soft “mianhae” patting her head. Shortly after, Damon walked out wearing a dark green Chanel suit with a stark white dress shirt and a black and white polka dot tie. You and Maya wolf whistled as he came out, fixing his cuffling.

“Alright, Damon. Look at you,” Maya doted.

“You looking real cute, boo. I dig it,” you praised as he smiled to himself. “But why are you trying to outshine me, you frigid bitch?” you got up and walked over to him with a vendetta in your eyes. He gave you a sour face in return.

“Honey, you’re not about to walk into the EXO dorm looking like a goddess,” you shrugged and twirled your hair as his compliment. “While I walk in looking like your peasent. Not when Sehun could be looking at you, shit I know he will be too. Look at that ass and them titties!” he teased as he went to grab at your breasts. You shooed his hands away and hit his shoulder playfully. “You have to remember, I’m the first, only and last man he is ever going to have in his life.”

“Besides, Jongdae,” Maya added. Damon shot her a look and shrugged.

“If you want to get technical, I suppose.”

“Well, let’s go! You guys aren’t the only ones that have a double date!” Maya announced proudly standing up walking toward Damon. She started to adjust his tied for him and flatted his collar.

“Double date? What Tae and Kookie finally came out of the closet?”

“Damon! Stop!” you scolded him.

“You think you need to actually have gaydar to see that those two fuck each other like it was going out of sty–”

“No! Not a double date with them! Although you’re right…no. Anyway, let me rephrase,” Maya smirked looking over to the side for dramatic effect. “Jimin decided that he wanted to see what goes on in Mayoongi world…so I’m getting paid double for the act of one.”

“We love threesomes, yas bitch get it. We love Bukakke Soenyodan!” Damon laughed, the two of them cackling and high fiving.

“You’re gross. But good job, Maya. I knew there was a freak inside that little blonde bitch,” you said playfully. “Turn him out. I really like him too. So don’t do anything he won’t like. And make sure he has fun. Also don’t forget to give him a little something to eat afterwards. You can always ask Seokjin to make it. He’ll complain at first but–”

“Jeez, (Y/N). Did you and Jin adopt Jimin and not tell us? You sound like you’re his mom or someshit,” Maya scoffed.

“I’m sorry. I just love that kid. He’s so cute!” you gushed.

“Alright, alright, alright. Enough Boy Toy Slut talk. Let’s get the fuck out of here and get business started for the night. I gotta make a few phone calls while we go so, (Y/N)? You drive?”

“Fine,” you grumbled, taking the keys from Damon as the three of you walked out.

You and Damon took Damon’s car while Maya took her own. You all waved to each other as you drove off into seperate directions. Being behind the wheel brought you all kinds of emotions. One of the things you wanted more than anything was to own your own car. But one of the dangers of owning it was putting any information under your name. Both cars were under Maya’s name and the Company name. Almost everything was under the company’s name. It wasn’t that you didn’t feel safe in the home you built yourself, it was just that you didn’t want to leave any room for fuck ups or error. The slightest little detail, or just a scribble of your last name anywhere was enough bait for anyone to find it, anyone to bring it over to NYC, anyone to hand deliever to your father. And then everything would be gone.

You looked at Damon in your peripheal vision, semi listening to him talk to some of the new girls and guys about what their job for tonight was as he flipped through his second phone with his schedule book open. In that moment, you felt proud of him. He was a boss, a Vice President, a Coordinator, a Marketing specialist, a fucking Businessman. Both of you, clawing and struggling to find your way in a city of hopeless and broken dreams, wearing designer clothes, fucking designer men in designer sheets. Nothing could fucking stop you. Nothing.

_Except love, you dumb bitch._

“I can’t wait until Sehun sees me. You know he loves when I dress up for him. He gets so embarrassed sometimes when I come in the door looking like a whole snack and he’s just in his PJs. But I have a feeling he’s going to be dressed casually,” you looked up at him and watched his face beem as he talked about the younger man. _They are so cute together_ , you thought.

“It’s about to be a year soooon,” you reminded him in a sing song voice. He bit his lip and flattened his jacket as you two walked out of the random parking garage you always chose  when you visited the EXO boys. As you made it onto the street, you continued to walk, still having a few blocks until you reach the dorms.

“I know, don’t remind me! You think…he’s going to do anything…you know…special?” he hesitated, causing you to be taken a back by his attitude. We all knew Damon was the sassiest cat in the alley and to see him act nervous and soft. Well, it really warmed your heart.

“I don’t know, Damon. Just stay hopeful.” you smirked.

It wasn’t long before you two made it to the dorms, taking your usual way up. When you got the door, Damon knocked pleasantly and you heard a pair of excited feet run toward the door and fling it open.

“Damon! You look so handsome!” Baekhyun beamed. You heard a scuffling from deeper in the kitchen, followed by an ‘oh shit’ and a slamming of a door. “Uh…don’t mind Sehunnie. He’s just being himself. Trying to look perfect for his…man,” Baekhyun said trying to add a little sass but failing. You and Damon stood there and painfully nodded at him. “Sorry, the whole gay Sehun thing is still new to me. Um…come on in!” he said as he moved aside, letting you two in. Both of you walked in and saw all the men of EXO gathered by the long sectional in their living room, taking back a few sodas and beers as they waited for Chanyeol to get home with his “news”. Their heads snapped up as Baekhyun announced your entrance.

“(Y/N)! Damon!” Jongin said in the sweetest tone. “Come sit with me and Kyungsoo! Just until Sehun comes and takes Damon away!”

“AWAE! Let Damon sit with me!” Jongdae cried. “Sehun is always so greedy and I never get to have any time with him,” he finished poutingly. Damon smiled sweetly back at him and sit at his side, letting Jongdae toy with his fingers.

“Let me take your coat,” Junmyeon stated as he walked up to you. You smiled and thanked him as he slid it off you, revealing your 9,287,270₩ outfit. All of the men’s jaw dropped at the sight of you, minus Jongdae who was too busy flirting with Damon.

“(Y/N)…y-you…you look–” Minseok stuttered.

“Hot as fuck!” Baekhyun exclaimed, receiving a smack from Junmyeon as he hung up your coat.

“You look lovely, (Y/N),” After he returned from the coat rack, his cheeks blushing slightly as he complimented you sheepishly.

“Really though, (Y/N). Chanyeol is going to fall at your feet if I know him any better,” Kyungsoo added sweetly. “I bet Jongin can guess all the pieces on your body as we speak.”

“Stop, Can he really?” you exclaimed in excitement. Jongin’s eyes widened and he chuckled nervously.

“I’m almost positive he can!” Kyungsoo encouraged, looking at the man next to him.

“He’s a fashionista. Of course he can!” Baekhyun added. “Go ahead Jongin!”

“I’ve seen you do it before,” Minseok pipped up. Jongin sighed before agree reluctantly.

“Okay, Okay, Okay, but only because Kyungsoo volunteered me!” Jongin said, playfully putting his hand on Kyungsoo’s knee.

“You can flirt with your boyfriend later. Let’s go!” Minseok teased, turning the two boys’ face a bright crimson color. Jonging approached you shyly and looked at you up and down.

“I can tell the shoes are the new Patispikey 120 cm from Louboutain because we were both talking about them like 2 weeks ago and (Y/N) they look amazing on you!”

“Nini! You think so? I was really worried they looked a little too tough with this dress!”

“Not at all, (Y/N). It adds character to the whole look,” he said smiling. “I would have never thought this was Balmain dress because of how simple it is. Not that it’s a bad simple!”

“No I totally understand! Balmain is usually in your face and just pow! But this is just–”

“Sexy as FUCK!” Baekhyun beemed.

“Baekhyun. She’s lady, have some respect!” Junmyeon scowled. Baekhyun chuckled and shrugged.

“I’m sorrry, (Y/N) but I’m sure you don’t mind right?”

“I mean it’s not like he’s wrong,” Minseok chuckled silently.

“Do any of you know when Chanyeol is supposed to be getting here?” Junmyeon said nervously as he checked his phone. “He should have been here alr–HEY! No making out on the couch, Jongdae!”

“We weren’t making out!” the smaller man chuckled, snapping his neck looking at the 4 men who looked disturbed. “Damon was just…having trouble breathing…that’s all.”

“Damon…Sehun is literally down the hall,” you reminded him. Damon pouted and crossed his arms.

“Exactly, he’s down the hall and I’m all the way here in the living room.”

“Trust me, Damon. He’s just probably redoing his eyebrows for the 50th time and styling his hair for the 100th time. He gets like that,” Kyungsoo said calmingly.

“Yea, when it comes to you,” Jongdae chimed happily. Damon looked down and grinned cutely, causing you to smile as well. Suddenly, you all heard key jingling in the doorknob.

“Finally he’s here,” you heard Junmyeon grumble under his breath. The door opened and you could hear the sound of Chanyeol’s happy tuned hum echoing through the hallway along with his big clumsy foot steps following after the door shut.

“Guys, I fucking did it! I–(Y/N),” he dropped his keys as he gazed over to you, studying every single part of you. “Baby,” he said softly. “You look…so–”

“Fuckable!” Baekhyun blurted out with a cackle, causing him to get reprimanded and scowled by his member. Minus Chanyeol, who put his hand over his heart and started to take a few steps back.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Chanyeol don’t,” Kyungsoo started.

“I can’t help it,” he winced as he fell on his knees. “She’s…killing me…softly,” you grinned as you watch him fall back and sprawl his long limbs on the floor. “Ah, so this is the afterlife,” he said calmly as he looked at the ceiling, then he turned his head to gaze at you, grinning at you contently. “Look, an angel…Hello ANNNNNGEEEEEL GEURIM GATAAA–”

“Oh god. Make him stop,” Kyungsoo groaned as his got up from the couch walking over to him with Minseok at his side. The both grabbed each of his arms and tried to pull him up. But Chanyeol kept wailing.

“HANEUREUL BOMYEONNN,” Chanyeol not caring that they were pulling on his rather expensive Hermes button down. He also didn’t seem to care that he was laying on the floor in it either. “NEOMAN BOYE-hahahaha okay okay I’m getting up,” he giggled as Jongin ran over and tickled his sides.

“I could have told you to do that,” Baekhyun added as he watched the two smaller man bring Chanyeol to his feet.

“So why didn’t you?” Minseok said snarkily. Baekhyun shrugged.

“It was more fun to watch you all struggle!”

The only one who laughed at this was Junmyeon and Jongin. The two other man began to scold the blonde again. Chanyeol just wiped himself off and held his hand out for you. You walked over to him taking his hand in yours, staring at him with desire and pride. He just bit his lip, taking advantage of the other men not looking at you both so he could pull you into him and place a long, passionate kiss on your lips, cupping your cheeks with both hands. By both cheeks meaning one on your face and one on your bottom.

“God you look gorgeous. Fuckin beautiful, baby girl,” he said breathlessly as he pulled away. You smiled at him and scrunched your nose. “And fuckin cute! God I love you so much, (Y/N).” Just as you were about to say it back, Baekhyun’s obnoxious laugh pulled you back to reality. You coudln’t help by smile, not because Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him. But because Baekhyun’s laugh filled you up with a joy you couldn’t explain. All their laughs did. You looked at every single one of the men infront of you. As much as you made a connection wtih BTS, these men were your first loves. You would do absolutely anything to keep those smiles on their faces, even if things with you and Chanyeol didn’t work out. Nothing would stop you from loving the 9 men who made you feel whole for the first time in a long time. Chanyeol snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, kissing your temple and smiling against your skin.

“Alright, where is Sehunnie? Are you guys ready to hear the good news?” Chanyeol announced.

“I already know it!” Junmyeon chimed. The rest of the men groaned.

“Of course you do,” Minseok said scarcastically, recieving a disapproving look from the leader.

“SEHUNNNNN!” Chanyeol screamed.

“I’m coming now! Hold on!”

You saw Damon get excited and rub his hands together with joy. A small look of disappointed washed over Jongdae’s face. It slightly killed you to see him like that but you knew that eventually Sehun and Damon would include him in their little union, causing you to shake the thought out of your head. Sehun ran down the hallway and into the living room. The same look Chanyeol gave you when he walked in was the same lust filled, adoration derived look that Sehun flashed Damon.

“MWOYA SHIBAL JONGDAE?”

“Waeeee? You’re the one that left him alone with me. Don’t get mad that we spent sometime together.”

Damon got up and turned to Sehun. It was that moment that Sehun snapped and exhaled pleasantly. He leaned in and grabbed Damon by the wrist.

“Come, baby. I can’t wait to get you out of that fuckin suit,” he growled at him and pulled him away from the group.

“Wait! My news!–”

“Tell me later Chanyeol hyung!” Sehun called out followed by the slam of his bedroom door. Chanyeol just stood there with his mouth open, the members just looking at the direction of the slam in shock while Jongdae pouted and crossed his arms. Chanyeol cleared his throat to get their attention and they all stared at him half curiously and half annoyed that he was making a huge deal about something they knew nothing about.

“Alright! SO You all know that the KBS Gayo is coming up and that we are going to perform a breathtaking set on it for all of our beautiful EXO-Ls!” The men cheered and clapped at his comment. “Well! Yours truly, Park Chanyeol-ssi, will be MCing the first half of the program! They just informed me today at the meeting!”

“Aw baby! That’s wonderful!”

“Woooow! Really? Daebak!” Baekhyun marveled.

“That’s going to be so cool! We’re all rooting for you Hyung!” Jongin said sweetly.

“I’m so proud of you, Chanyeol! You’re going to do great,” Junmyeon doted.

“Of course you are! Just don’t throw yourself on the floor,” Minseok said flatly.

“That’s amazing, Chanyeol. Do you know who else is going to MC with you?” Jongdae asked curiously. Chanyeol shook his head and shrugged.

“They were still reviewing candidates when I left, for the rest of the show. Which brings me to my next point,” he said looking down at you as you squeezed him close to you, looking up at him with pride. “My beautiful baby here, is going to be catering her girls and guys at the after party. The WHOLE after party! Ah, a power couple.”

“Oh stop, Chanyeol!” you giggled. The men gave you the same hyped reaction they gave him.

“This is your first KBS after party, no?” Junmyeon asked. You nodded sweetly.

“You picked a good one. This is the party where everyone gets drunk the most!” Baekhyun giggled. Your eyes widened in excitement.

“I know! I’m hoping everyone gets to go to a room, happy and pleased as the minute they walk way with a Starlight girl or guy!” you said dreamily.

“As weird and cheesy as you make that sound, I’m really hoping you succeed that night. I know it’ll make you, Maya and Damon so happy,” Kyungsoo added. You smiled sweetly at him and thanked him. “Don’t get used to it, (Y/N). The lack of hair makes me cold and I get delusional under sub zero tempatures.”

“Moving on!” Chanyeol interrupted. “Now that you all know and now that everything is out in the open, I’m going to take my sexy girl and we’re going to…” he trailed off as he picked you up bridal style, causing you to squeel as he ran to his room. “If we’re too loud, just kindly mind your own fucking business!” he called out behind him.

“Or you can be fuckin considerate!” Kyungsoo called out as Chanyeol slammed the door, once again at his words.

He threw you on his bed roughly before straddling on top of you, closing any space between your lips and tasting them ravishingly. Your tongues at war with each other for domination,, alternating the setting of each battle everytime he entered your mouth or when you entered his. The way he moaned in your mouth created ripples in your abdomen, feeling it permeate through your whole body. Suddenly he stopped and got off from on top of you. Puzzled you sat up and watching him walk away over to his dresser.

“I have something for you,” he said dangerously, before he took it out he turned to you and smirked. “But before I give it to you, get on your knees.” Part of you was excited while the other part of you was so heavily turned on, you would have do anything he asked you to. You got out out of bed, and crawled over to him, putting the weight on your knees when you reached him. He studied your every move, the outline of his cock forming against his pants. He looked down for bit before he crouched to your level. “Daddy is going to take care of you, kitten,” he snarled with seduction as he brought his hand up to the back of your head, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling it. His mouth hung open, revealing those bottom teeth. Those dark eyes scanned your face, traveling down your chin and stopping at your neck.

His face suddenly changed. He closed his mouth rapidly, widening his eyes before bringing them back to normal. His eyes brows furrowed as he licked his lips and let you go. The first thought that ran through your head caused you to want to disappear forever.

_He saw it._

Chanyeol made his way back at his drawer and started fishing for something. “Take that big ass necklace off, “ he commanded. You sat there in disbelief almost positive he saw it. “Baby girl, I got you a better necklace. Take it off. I know what he did to you. I saw it already. He stained my baby. I’ll take care of it later….just take it off.” You blinked a couple of times, then brought your hands up behind your neck and undid the clasp, letting the necklace fall to the floor. The sound of jingling caught your ear but you heard it being muffled into his pocket.

“Baby,” He turned around, hiding something behind his back. “I may have lied.” You cocked your head. “Maybe it’s not a necklace but more like…a choker.” Removing his hands from his back he reveals a leather choker with a silver ring in the front.

“A-are you going to put that on me?” You studdered. He bit his lip and shook his head, bringing it to your neck and clasping it on behind you. His hands grazed against your skin on your neck when he was done. Two fingers though, stopped at the mouth sized bruise at the crook of your neck. Those pouted lips dipped into a faint frown and you saw his eyes gloss over lightly. Your eyes told a story of regret and apology, but all he reflected into you was sadness as he pulled his hand away.

“I’m also going to put this on you,” He husked digging into his pocket and pulling out a long chain with a hook at the end.

“Is that—“

“A leash? Yes baby, it is.”

“On me?” Without warning, he bent down and hooked it onto the loop on your choker.

“If you’re going to behave like a bad bitch, then I’m going to treat you like a bad bitch.”

There was an aching pulse in between your legs. His power and the lust he let pour all over you with those words made you want to give in to him. _His bad bitch_ , you echoed in your mind. You watched the chain unravel in front of you as he sat in the chair a few feet in front of you, motioning for you to come close to him. As you stood up he clicked his tongue at you and leaned forward.

“Crawl to me baby,” he tugged the chain lightly, bringing you back on your knees. “Come to me…slowly.” You bit your lip slowly and pushed yourself forward so that you were on all fours, making your way toward him with haste. He watched you intently, putting his free hand without your leash down his pants and stroking himself to the sight of you. A moan escaped his lips as he marveled at the way your breast hung at your chest, bouncing slightly when your body moved. The tightness of your dress, accented your figure and the plumpness of your bottom. His eyes traveled from your breast to your bottom, loving the way your cheeks rippled at your movements.

“Stop,” he pleaded. “I just want to look at you like that for a minute.” He breathed as he stroked himself faster. You bit your lip and narrowed your gaze at him trying to create the same fire in his pants that you felt between your legs. This sight drove him nuts. Softly, he pulled on your leash and motioned for you to move again.

“Come, I’m putting you on daddy’s lap,” he purred as you sat on him. He chucked and shook his head. “No baby, not like that,” his movenments were swift as he turned you around and threw you over his knees, like a child about to get reprimanded. “Just like this,” he growled as he pulled your dress over your ass. His hand rubbed gently over your cheeks and his fingers toyed with the inside of your thigh every once in a while. You felt him run his fingertips along the fabric of your panties, feeling the moistness there and smirking.

“Babygirl you like that?” Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain on your ass causing you to jolt forward on his lap. A small Yelp came out of your throat with the sound of air being sucked through your teeth followed. “You’ve been so bad, (Y/N). Tell daddy about it,”

He growled again before slapping your backside again. “Go on baby,” he brought his hand down a third time. You threw you head back but he pushed it back down and spanked you once more.

“I—I’ve been a bad girl,” you manage to muster out. “Because i forgot who daddy is.” Your answer received another smack but it also was followed by some words of praise.

“That’s right babygirl,” he purred as his hand made another collision. “Tell me,” he said running his finger dangerously slow, up and down your inner thigh and back at your bum. “Who…is….daddy?” He seethed through his teeth, his hand bounced off your ass with every word he spoke. Whimpering a bit, you moaned when he finished and felt his hand resting in the small on your back.

“You’re my daddy.”

“Good girl,” _smack_. “And don’t you ever forget it.” With one final blow to your bottom, he let his hand speed down into you, hitting your bum so hard that you grabbed onto his outer thigh for support. The warmth radiating off your ass stung at you in the most pleasurable way. You could feel the forming of his hand prints throbbing against you as he stroked at your hair and back. “Baby,” He said letting his hand trace your spine, stopping again at your ass and rubbing all the red hand marks he left you. “I’ve got one more present for you,” he smacked your bum again with the most force and you convulsed forward. “Get on your knees again baby, right in front of me,” he opened his legs as you slinked down between them. “Mmm that’s right baby. You want your present right?”

“Yes, Daddy,”

“Do you even deserve a present?”

“No daddy, I don’t.”

“Tell me Why,” he said pulling on your leash. “Tell daddy why you don’t deserve it.” You looked up at him, feeling the back of your heels digging into your red and raw bottom.

“Because I’m a bad bitch.”

“So bad,” he cooed at you and smiled. “But I’m going to show you how to be a good kitty for me,” his longs arms started reach behind him. “Turn around again for me babe…” you did what daddy told you. “I took this from the set of a music video we’re shooting.” A course object slinked around your hands. _Is that rope?_ You thought. _This is going to be…so sexy_. “Okay baby, let me see that pretty face of yours.” He shook the chain as he pulled himself up.

“You look so hot,” he breathed as he started to undo his pants, as you watched them fall to the floor you couldn’t help but salivate at the site of his member. Every time you saw it at eye level like this, it always surprised you how you fit him all in your mouth. Out of habit, you tried to bring your hand up to his length so you can stroke it but the rope caused you to stay immobile. Chanyeol smirked and put his hand behind your head, the other on his cock. He stuck his tongue out and cocked his head, signaling you to do the same. You stuck your tongue as much as you could out and let your head fall into his hand behind you.

Grabbing his shaft, he brought the tip to your tongue bouncing it against you repeatedly. You darted your tongue up and tried lap up the pre cum you felt melting out of him. He moaned and stopped, pushing himself into you slowly. Swirling your tounge around this first half of his length, you slurped at him loudly, watching his head fall back in pleasure as he muttered your name. It was almost instantly that you felt his cock throb against your lips as you started to take him in. Already? You thought. It could be the fact that you were in this set up that was putting him over the edge.

Watching you kneel down before him, leash in hand and your arms bound behind you. You were his little bitch at his disposal. You never did something as racy before with him. Yes he’s tied you up and spanked you but never put a collar around you. Never had you at his will. Secretly, you loved it. It excited you, left you wanting more, drove you into this sweet resistance.

He pushed your head into him, forcing you to take the rest of him in your mouth. You swallowed against him hard and he growled in satisfaction. Slurping and moaning into his member as you bobbed your head, he pushed into you rhythmically and you pulled your head against him, creating a strong hold against him with your lips so every stroke of your head made it impossible for him to pull out.

“(Y/N), fuck,” Chanyeol grunted as you felt his length twitch in your mouth. Both of his hands were brought up to the sides of your head, the chain leash tangling into the side of your head as he had it wrapped around his hand. He stopped your bobbing and replaced it with his own thrusts into you. His length invaded your whole mouth as he pushed into you with desperation, his grunts and your muffled moans symphonic with the slurping and squishing coming from your mouth. All of this brought him to his climax. His pace quickened as the chain jingled against your face faster. He let out a loud moan, your name escaping his lips multiple times as his cum shot into the back of your throat, filling your mouth gradually. Moaning into his cock as the last round shot in you, he pulled out and plopped right in front of you gazing at you.

Your head hung low as you panted regaining your breath slowly.  A chuckle escaped his lips looking at you. “I was going to tell you that you had a little something on you chin but,” he paused as he unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his back and bringing it up to your chin to wipe all the saliva that accumulated there. “…you seem to be a little tied up.”

“Very funny,” you teased. He pushed himself up and when he was up on his feet, he tugged on the leash in his hand, motioning you to follow his action as he hovered his hands over your shoulders just in case you lost your balance. Even when he was supposed to be acting like he was punishing you, he still looked after you with a smile on his face. You couldn’t help but smile back as you rose to your feet. Guiding you to the bed, his expression changed back into that of dominance and lust as he pushed you face down onto his mattress. You felt the rope around you arm loosen and he stripped it off you slowly.

“Go ahead baby, move your wrists around, get some movement in them,’ he whispered as he turned you around so you were laying on your back facing him. You rubbed at your wrists and made circular motions with them, rolling your shoulders as well against his quilt. “Don’t get too comfortable though,” He positioned you so you were laying perfectly adjacent to his headboard. He started to straddle you and brought the rope back up to your wrists, beginning to tie you to his head board. You squealed in protest but Chanyeol just smiled. “You thought that was it? Oh no, my sweet kitten. My baby girl,’ he ran his fingers through your hair.

“It’s just getting started.”

“My clothes,” you purred. “You haven’t taken off my clothes.” He looked down at you as he finished tying you up. Bringing his fingers to the top of you dress by your breast, he nodded his head in agreement, kissing at your collarbone lightly. You arched your back into him, not only because his touch sent jolts throughout your nerves but also to give him a better angle at the zipper behind you so he could slip everything off, to which he ignored. Instead, he brought both hands up to your cleavage, gripping the dress with force while he tore it off.

 _He…just….ripped open…a Balmain dress_ , you thought.

“C-Chanyeol! My dress–”

“The dress I paid for…yes? What about it?” he took the now completely torn fabric and threw it aside, grabbing at your panties and doing the same to it. “I think you seem to forget,” his hands ascended up to your bra and used all his strength to rip that in half ass well, the final piece of clothing or so you thought. “You don’t need any of that. And you don’t need this anymore.” He brought his hands behind your neck and undid your collar, also discarding your leash to the side.

“Daddy makes the rules here, baby,” he slinked down to your heat, leaving a kissing trail that started at your collarbone and ended at your belly button. “Do you want to know one of my new rules?” he chanted as you felt his fingers toy at your entrance. You bit back a moan as you tried to bring your arms down to run your fingers through his hair, but the ropes held on to you tighter.

“What’s your new rule, daddy?” He narrowed his gaze at you, as he propped himself up to look at you better.

“I don’t get mad…” he growled as he inserted 3 fingers into you invasively. “I get even.”

A loud throaty moan escaped your lips as your head thrashed back in response. Usually, he would ease his way into you, start slowly and work his way into you. This time, he moved into you feverishly, jabbing into your spot immediately without giving you time to welcome him into you. He laid his head on your waist line biting and tugging at the skin starvingly. Suddenly, you felt his teeth sink down into your skin, sucking on a chunk of it as it entered his mouth, running his tongue along it. The volume in your breath increased and your heart began to race. The pace and rhythm in his fingers sped inside you as your walls constricted around him. Everything he was doing to you send you into a frenzy, causing a long awaited climax to approach.

As you moaned and squirted against his fingers, he slowed down and pulled his mouth away from your waist, watching you wet his arm and sheets in enjoyment. His eyes traveled to where his lips had been on your waist and he smirked to himself before getting up on his knees.

“You see that? That is getting even,” he pointed out as he postitioned himself between your legs. You looked down and to your dismay, you saw a purple welt forming at your waistline. It made your blood boil. _How fucking dare he? So that’s how he wanted to retaliate? By having a pissing contest? Let’s see who can mark up (Y/N) the most._ Your eyes darted up to him, fury starting to pool into your irises. But Chanyeol? He just threw your legs behind him and inched his way to your womanhood unbothered and unfazed.

“Aw, kitten. Is that anger I see?” He mocked as he lined his length up with your slit. “It doesn’t matter…” he leaned into your ear, putting his arm behind the small of your back and bringing you close to you. “…because you’re not in control.” Just as he thrusted his fingers invasively into you, his cock penetrated your whole heat without remorse.

“Chanyeol, shit!” You wailed as he pounded into you mercilessly. He grunted your name into your ear as he kissed your neck, still holding onto you tightly. Your breast started bouncing against his chest and you hooked your legs around his waist tightly. Suddenly, you felt the rope around your wrist loosen. You looked up and saw him struggling to tie you free. One after the other, he freed you from your restraints causing you to wrap your arms around his shoulders.

Two bodies pressed against each other in the heat of the moment, you clutched on to him and he just held you as close as he could, whispering your name into your ear. The rippling feeling of your orgasm nearing created waves through your body. You dug your nails into his back as you let the feeling coast and crash into you.

“Chanyeol…Im coming fuck!”

“I know baby, I know. Come for me, ohhhh.”

As the cum shot out of you, you dragged your nails down his back and nuzzled your face into his neck. Your nerves were throbbing against your skin, you wanted to loosen away from him and lay here but his thrusts never stopped and he held you tighter to him.

“One more baby,” he begged. “I’m so close and I know….ahhh…I can make you cum just…one more time…” you groaned internally, using the last of your energy to grip on to him as he continued to roll inside you viciously. At the same time, you couldn’t help but whimper into his neck as he jabbed at your spot continuously on purpose.

“(Y/N)…ahh…” as your walls tightened around him, he strengthened his embrace around you. “You don’t know how much you make me ache when you’re not around…” he breathed into your neck shakily. “I crave you.”

With that, you felt his cock twitched into you violently, streaks of cum shooting into you followed after. As he rode out his bust, you started to grip onto him tightly as your own cum shot out of you and onto the both of you. With the last bout of energy in him, he turned over and laid on his back, never letting you go from his embrace. The both of you laid there breathing heavily, your bodies glistened with sweat against each other. You buried your face into the crook of his neck as he kissed your forehead.

“That was….holy shit, baby,” he started, a smile playing on his lips. “Are…are you mad? Did I go too far baby?” He put a finger under your chin and lifted your gaze to him. “You’re pouting. Baby—“

“Of course you went to far!” The anger in your voice started to rise. Chanyeol’s smile faded. “You ripped that expensive dress that I really started to fall in love with! I’m so mad!” He clicked his tongue at you and furrowed his eyebrows.

“That’s what you’re mad about?”

“Well yea! Did you see how it looked on me?!” You doted about yourself. He brought you into his neck again and growled playfully as he kissed your hair repeatedly. You giggled at him and kissed at his collarbone, the both of you getting lost in each other’s skin. He was the Columbus to your body, navigating your skin with his lips and fingertips. In this moment, it was perfect. He was perfect. You were perfect.

This _love_ was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH okay okay okay, I lied. I’m going to tell you the small spoiler….Chapter 9 SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO GO….DOWN DOWN BABYYYYY…no but really. Shit’s about to spiral out of control. It’s actually giving me anxiety planning it. kfsdhgkjhoewh Tell me what you think guys. I love feedback and I love you guys <3


	11. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol opens up to you and you open up to Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think you guys understand how anxious I am about these next few chapters. We are hitting a focal point in the story and I really hope you are enjoying it so far. Ack, anyway I’m going to shut up now and let you read.

“Oh my god, (Y/N), that feels so good,” Chanyeol grunted into the mattress beneath you. You smiled to yourself as you continued to knead at the muscles in his back, straddling him for balance. “Your hands are so soft too...oh right there. I’ve been feeling a knot there for the past few days, baby.” 

You massaged that spot for a while, grabbing some lotion and squeezing it into your hands before working at his aches.  
  
“Is this good?” You asked timidly. He just groaned in approval.  
  
“S-s-soooo good. Can you do this everytime we fuck? Or can I just have you massage me when I’m tired?” He begged you laughed at him and punched him. “I’m serious, (Y/N). I think I almost like your massage game than your fuckin-“  
  
“Hey watch what you say, Park Chanyeol!” You warned him as you playfully smacked his back while he winced.   
  
“Baby, baby, I’m kidding. Ahhh, let me turn around real quick,” he said as he tried pushing himself up. Lifting yourself slightly, he flipped over and pushed you down onto his waist. You felt him interlace his fingers with yours as he laid there admiring your naked body. “You know, any other time I would be dying to get inside you, just looking at this view...it’s...wow...” he said breathlessly. You bit your lip and cocked your eyebrow.  
  
“So...? Are you trying to tell me something?”  
  
“No,” he said simply. “I just want to look at you for now. You’re so beautiful that I have to stop and appreciate sometimes, right?” He smiled, you returned it with one of your own. His eyes studied your whole body, it was like his pupils were tracing your every detail. Scanning every part of you to store into his memory later. This visual journey started for Chanyeol at your waist, following the curve of your hips until his eyes met your breasts. His hands came up to rest at your sides, taking you all in.  
  
When his jaw clenched and his eyes grew cold, you knew where his gaze had ended.  He was looking at your neck, at that _damn_ hickey. You bit your lip again, covering it with your hand.

  
“Chanyeol, I—“  
  
“Stop,” he whispered, bringing your hand down and sitting up guiding you so that you were sitting in between his legs. His hands roamed your back as he looked into your eyes. “It doesn’t matter.” You furrowed your eyebrows at him before you spoke.  
  
“I just don’t want you to be upset,” you brought your hand up to the back of his neck. “It was an accident...I didn’t mean for that to happen.”  
  
“But it did,” he half snapped. Catching himself, he closed his eyes and inhaled. “It did but...” his voice was calmer as his eyes fluttered open. “...This is who you are.”  
  
 _Is this who I am?_ you thought to yourself. You looked down in disbelief and bit the inside of your cheek. “Who I am, huh?” You echoed. Realizing he didn’t articulate his words clearly enough, he clicked his tongue at you and ran his thumb over your lips.  
  
“Shh, I know what you’re thinking. What I’m saying is that this is something you have to do for now, right? To succeed, anyway. I want you to have it all. Everything you want,” Cupping your chin, he pushed your face up to his. “And whatever it takes to get you there, you have to do it, right? You’re a boss and a really good one too. Plus, It was bound to happen, baby.” You didn’t know what he mean.    
  
“What was bound to happen?” You asked puzzled. He smiled before he pushed you off him, turning around and peeling back the curtains behind his bed revealing that mirror once again.   
  
“Come,” he motioned his hand out for you to take it. You got up on your knees just as he was. His arm slinked around your waist as he brought you to him, placing you in front of him in the mirror. “Look at yourself, (Y/N). Look at us.” Your eyes darted between the both of you in the reflection. He placed his head on your shoulder and kissed it lightly. “When I look at you and you’re staring at me the way you are now, I’m a fucking fool for that. Can you blame me when I get crazy, (Y/N)? I’m so scared to lose this. To lose you. Any man would be crazy not to fall in love with you...I realize that now.” You felt him press into your backside as he held you to him. Part of his words bothered you, torn between asking him what he meant and ignoring that last comment. But you were never one to just let something go. _God fucking forbid_.  
  
“Why do you realize it now, Chanyeol? Is it because you think you have competition? Isn’t it unfair that you don’t tell me these things when it was just me and you? But now that he’s in the picture, I’m your one true love that you never want to lose—“  
  
“Hey,” He held you tighter and started to kiss your neck until he trailed up to your ear. “I’ve proven my love to you. Don’t give me that, baby. You know I have,” he growled into your ear. You brought your arms over his that we’re still wrapped around you.   
  
“So what is it then? Why are you so enlightened, Chanyeol? Did you get comfortable?” He began to kiss a line from behind your ear to the end of your shoulder never taking his eyes off you as you spoke.  
  
“I Did. And you’re right. It’s not fair. You deserve to hear these things from me more often. It’s hard for me to...articulate these things to you. Because I’m scared too...you’re right baby. You are...But you’re wrong about something.”  
  
“And what's that?”  
  
“I don’t have competition, (Y/N),” he grabbed at your shoulders and turned you around, pulling you into the deepest kiss he had given you all night. You almost felt both of your souls leaving your body, intertwining with each other in a cross of passion. As he pulled away, he lightly brushed his lips against your forehead and resting his against yours before he spoke. “He can stain you, he can have your body in ways that I have or haven’t had it before,” bringing his hand up to your chest, he let it rest there before grabbing your hand and putting it over his. “But this, this is mine. This heart in my hands...I’ll fight for it if I have to and that’s the truth.”  
  
 _But you are wrong, Chanyeol_. Your thoughts were working on overdrive. _You’re wrong._ Jin didn’t want your body. He didn’t want to stain you or exploit it. He wanted what Chanyeol held in his hands. He wanted your heart. Jin doesn’t see you the way Chanyeol thinks he does. Unlike Chanyeol, from the beginning he made that almost clear. How could you even express that? No. You couldn’t. Part of you didn’t want to. Part of you was just elated that Chanyeol was confessing his innermost feelings to you as of lately. He always told you he loved you and he always physically showed it but he never explained it. Never told you why he loved you. How much he loved you. What he would do for you love. It was always just assumed that you were infatuated with each other but never to the extent as it was now. He was practically showering you in affection and you just wanted to drown.   
  
The other part of you, didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth. Chanyeol wasn’t a liar. He didn’t have it in him to lie about his feelings but his feelings are and always were fleeting. What happens if Jin becomes uninterested in you? In the off chance that he doesn’t want to see you anymore? Now you’re obtainable again in Chanyeols eyes and the romance is over. The greatest chase of year is over. Will he go back to telling you “I love you” after you fuck and just holding you silently? Asking those two questions and settling for a small amount of affection from him when you craved more?   
  
“(Y/N)...I do love you,” he interrupted your thought. “You know that right?” You looked into his eyes and all the sense you had just put into your head drained out of your body. His words softened at your heart and his gaze stunned you. At the end of the day, you were a fool for him too.  
  
“Yes, Yeollie. I know.”  
  
“Do...do you love me?”  
  
You turned around, cupping his face in your hands and smiling at him.  
  
“With all my heart,” you whispered as you leaned in and kissed him.  
  
“Will you wait for me?” He whispered back, pressing your body against his.  
  
“Until the end of time.”  
  
“(Y/N)! Are you doneeee? Cuz I am!” Damon interrupted on the other side of the door. Chanyeol groaned loudly, throwing something at the door which happened to be your leash and collar. “What the fuck was that for? Y’all a mess. I’ll be waiting in the living room with Nini and Sehun. Hurry up!”

“Chanyeol, that wasn’t very nice,” You scolded him playfully. He just bit his lip and shook his head at you.

“I’m not a nice guy remember,” he said pulling you in and kissing at your cheek continuously. You giggled in his embrace, letting him devour you.

“Yeollie! I have to get dressed! Let me go!” You squealed in between giggles, trying to push him off you. He pulled away panting exaggeratedly.

“Get dressed? What are you going to wear? Haha!”

“What do you mean what am I going to—...fuck me! What _am_ I going to wear?!” You jumped out of his bed and ran over to the dress that was torn in half on the floor. You heard Chanyeol laugh behind you. “This isn’t funny! Even my bra and panties!”

“Relax! Baby, I got this. Don’t worry.”

x-x-x

“Uh, (Y/N)...what are you wearing?”

You looked over at the three men who sat on the couch watching you and Chanyeol walk into the living room.

“Um...clothes?”

“No, I see that But...that’s not what you were wearing when we came in…” Damon continued. Jongin looked you up and down confused.

“Yea, you were wearing the dress? Why are you holding the dress? Why does the dress look ripped? (Y/N)! Oh (Y/N) don’t tell me that dress is ripped up?” Jongin asked frantically causing Sehun to laugh loudly throwing his arms around Damon.

“What happened to it?!” Damon shrieked as he held onto Sehun who continued to laugh into his chest.

“I happened to it,” Chanyeol said sternly, puffing his chest out unfazed. Jongin leaned in and ran his hands through his hair. Damon’s eyes widened and jaw dropped but Sehun kept laughing.

“She’s—she’s still wearing the heels too!” Sehun croaked.

“How do you think this is funny?” Damon asked the man who was practically knocking him over. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m on a Damon high,” he sighed. Jongin cleared his throat and got up.

“Chanyeol, youre an animal. Come, (Y/N), I have slippers I can give you.” Jongin said as he dragged you away, ignoring Chanyeol’s protests.

“That dress was so beautiful on you, (Y/N),” Jongin whined as you entered his room.

“I know I’m so sad about it too,” you whined back. “But...I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” You watched your friend dig into his closet, searching the bottom shelf for those slippers he promised you.

“He’s so aggressive when he’s angry and lately he’s been—wait a minute,” Suddenly, Jongin snapped up and turned to you.

“It’s because of Yoongi! Isn’t it?!”

“What?! How?!”

“(Y/N),” he shook his head at you. “Where do you think Jimin got your card?”

“Jimin has my card?!” Jongin cocked his head at you genuinely puzzled.

“You didn’t know? He didn’t tell you?”

“Nini! You know I can’t talk about these things with you!” You hushed him. “And keep your voice down because Chanyeol will hear you!”

“I’m not going to tell him anything. I haven’t so far...but yea, Jimin told me about how Yoongi was acting like a tool so I gave him your card and told him to mention it to Namjoon.”

“Yo-you gave him my card?”

“Yea! I didn’t think YOU would sleep with Yoongi though—“

“I’m not sleeping with Yoongi!”

“Oh thank god!” Jongin sighed in relief. Your mouth hung open just observing Jongin as he revealed all these things to you at once. You were not prepared at all for any of it. “So...it’s not Yoongi but it’s someone else.”

“What makes you say that?” You asked offendedly. Jongin pursed his lips at you and put his hands on his hips.

“Because A) Who were you fooling trying to hide that hickey? And B) Chanyeol doesn’t exactly hide his feelings very well. He talks to me and Sehun a lot about you guys. Even Minseok. We kind of...get it. Wanting to be with someone you can’t really be with...” You cocked your head at him. You and Jongin always had gotten along the best. He was just the sweetest to you since day one. Wanting you to be as comfortable and happy for being with them, knowing you were an EXO-L before you took them on as a client. Of course you loved the other men, but Nini had a special place in your heart. In a lot of ways, Jimin reminded you of Jongin. A beam of sunlight in a dark room.

“Nini, I can’t tell you who it is or even if I am sleeping with anyone in BTS. It’s part of the agreement and you know that,” you pleaded with him. He sighed and nodded.

“I know, I know. But can you tell me one thing? Not BTS related?” You gave him a half smile before nodding your head.

“Do you love Chanyeol-Hyung?” You blinked multiple times at his question as you were caught aback by his bluntness.

“Love?”

“Come on, (Y/N). I know a lot more than you think I do! It scares him too, you know? Thinking he’s going to lose you. I feel like it’s partially my fault…” his voice trailed off and his gaze was now fixated on the floor.

“Wait why?”

“Because if I hadn’t told Jimin about the business maybe you Chanyeol wouldn’t be so upset over this new guy. If I hadn’t told Jimin how bad ass you were back in NYC and played you up to be this boss bitch he wouldn’t have been interested—“

“That was you that told him?!”

“Yea! Anyway stop interrupting me, (Y/N)!” He pouted before he continued. “I just feel like I need to fix this for Chanyeol.”

“But Nini,” You said reassuringly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. And I do love Chanyeol. Honestly, I do. But...right now it’s—“

“Complicated. Because of your business. Because of EXO. I understand,” he smiled sweetly almost in relief as well. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but Chanyeol has things planned for you two one day. Seeing him happy makes me happy. And seeing you happy is just as important. I’m just looking out for both of you.”

“Jongin…” You looked at him with tenderness and sincerity. “That’s so sweet….but,” you bit your lip and fumbled with your hands nervously. “I don’t know how to express to you what I feel without saying anything I’m not supposed to tell you…”

“I know. Don’t worry. Just remember,” he walked over to you and put a hand on your shoulder. “If anyone hurts you, they have to answer to Chanyeol, your 7 brothers and one in China just waiting for them to step foot in his territory. I’ll support you no matter what though. You mean a lot to me.” You couldn’t help but smiled widely at him, bringing him into an embrace surprisingly.

“Thank you for being so good to me, Nini,” you said into the embrace. Jongin just laughed and squeezed you tightly before pulling away.

“I’m good to those who deserve it, (Y/N). And don’t you forget that,” he winked as he chuckled. “Now let me find you those slippers.”

You watched him as he turned back around digging into that last shelf again, searching intently for the slippers. He let out a small noise of success before turning around and giving you a pair of plain black sippers. You thanked him sweetly as you put them on, both of you walking out of the room.

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go, Damon.”

Damon clicked his tongue at you as he held on to Sehun tightly. You walked over to Chanyeol and pecked him on the cheek.

“What was that for?” He chuckled at you, bringing his hand up to the spot you kissed.

“No reason” you shook your head and kissed his other cheek. “Just because I love you I suppose.” A wild smile danced across his lips, revealing his perfect pearls that made you melt everytime he flashed them.

“Come here,” he husked as he brought you into an embrace, kissing into your neck passionately. “Call me tomorrow,” you felt his breath tickle against your skin.

“Of course,” you replied as you pulled away. He kissed you lightly on your lips and let you go, sighing. Damon finally managed to pull himself away from Sehun and the two of you walked out linking arms in utter bliss.

x-x-x

“I don’t know what to do anymore, (Y/N). Fuck you.”

“Um, excuse me?” you snapped as you opened the car door, getting inside the driver’s seat. Damon plopped himself next to you in the passanger side.

“You and Maya, with all this girly love bullshit,” he spat, putting on his seatbelt. “You guys infected me. This is worse than an STD.”

“You’ve never even had an STD.”

“Okay but I imagine this being way worse.” You rolled your eyes at his words.

“Spill, why are you being bitchier than normal? You just got dicked down by the guy you think is literally God’s gift to man,” you started the car and prepared to back out of the parking spot. You heard Damon sigh before he started.

“Because, (Y/N), this feeling in my stomach. It hurts. It bothers me,” he whined. “It feels like I have to throw up but I can’t and when he’s around me, he makes it worse but better?” he groaned in his seat. “I hate it. I can’t think straight.” Never taking your eyes off the road, you sighed and bit your lip.

“Well, let me tell you something. It’s not going to get any better.”

“Thanks, (Y/N). I figured much watching you and Maya acting a damn fucking fool.”

“Well that’s what love--”

“Don’t say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know what!”

“Love? Damon! What the fuck?!” He smacked your thigh causing you to lean over the steering wheel in pain. “You want me to lie to you?”

“Yes, pretend I’m Jin and tell me you don’t love me.” You pumped the brakes quickly and looked over at him.

“What did you say?” you snarled. Damon laughed in your face.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!”

“Okay, but why would you even mention Jin?” You said as you started to pull over. Damon looked at you puzzled.

“Why are you getting so upset right now?”

“Because,” you huffed. “You brought up Jin...when I was just with Chanyeol...it’s...weird now.”

“Well, if I’m going to feel shitty then so are you. Fuck you,” you glared at him as he spoke. “Plus, you have to think about these things. You can’t just blind yourself to Jin just because he’s not who you were with tonight. He’s probably sitting at home or something, thinking about you.”

“You need to talk your own advice, Damon.”

“What do you mean?” he scoffed.

“Your feelings for Sehun. What you want to do about it. You need to think about these things too. And not blind yourself to them by using other people’s problems as a distraction,” you said putting the car back in drive. “Sehun is probably thinking these things too.” He huffed at your words as you drove down the city lit street.

“So It’s apparent that I like him a lot,” he admitted.

“And?”

“And,’ he dragged. “And that’s it. What do you want?” You sighed in defeat.

“Alright, I guess this is as far as this conversation is going to go as far as Sehun?” you questioned, watching him connect his phone to the car radio through your periphial.

“Very good!” he said mockingly as you rolled your eyes. When the song started playing, you snuck s disapproving look when Wrong by Zayn started playing. Really? You thought looking around to see how far you were from home. You just wanted to get into your bed and disappear for a little bit.

**_I wanna shed light on the subject_ **

_“Go talk to him,” Jiyong hissed in your ear. You shook your head and bit your lip._

_“I can’t. I have to focus, Ji. The girls are nervous and--”_

_“Fuck the girls. I see the way you look at him. I know you want him. He has money and I know a bitch like you loves his kind of money,” he breathed into your ear. His words replaying in your head. A bitch like you. That’s what you were to him now. Just a bitch. Chanyeol was sitting at a table with his members, drinking heavily and watching all the women hungrily as they passed him._

_It looked like he was getting bored as he got up, making his way for the bar. This was your chance. Without warning, you got up and started walking toward him. You heard Jiyong whisper, “That’s a good girl.” As he spanked your ass while you walked away._

**_I’ll get her wetter than ever_ **

_“Are you having a good time sir?” you said sweetly as you came up behind him. He was over by the bar refilling his glass of whiskey. He cocked his eyebrow at you and chuckled._

_“If I say no, are you going to offer me a better time?” The bluntness in his response took you aback. Fuck it, you thought. He’s so fucking hot._

_“Let’s go find out,” you purred as you got closer to him. His eyes traveled from your mouth to your breasts. Grabbing your wrist, he dragged you out of there without even finishing his drink._

**_Four letters are never the question_ **

_The first time you fucked Chanyeol was a night of few words. He took you into a closet and pounded into you better than you could have imagined he would. You admired him a lot from the background, never doing anything because Jiyong was your man. The only one you needed. But when your relationship spiralled out of control, you were the source of his addiction. You worked to buy coke so he could get by._

_Finally you gave into temptation and it never stopped afterward on a repetitious cycle. You showed up to his dorm, fucked senseless and then leave. There was no grey area for a year. Meaningless fucking until it hurt. Until.._

**She likes when I’m messy**

_“Can I cuddle with you?” he said staring at you while you laid next to him panting. The both of you sweating profusly, body aching in absolute bliss. You furrowed your eyes brows at him._

_“Why?”_

_“Because...you look really need it right now...even though it’s none of my business…I heard something happened with you and Jiyoung recently..” his voice trailed off. You scoffed and started to get up._

_“You’re right. It is none of your business,” you started for your clothes before you felt his hand on your wrist._

_“Wait--” he pleaded. “I’m sorry. I just...want to know if you’re okay.”_

_If I’m okay? You thought. He’s slipping up and asking the wrong questions. Figuring it could do no harm, you sighed and looked at him._

_“I’m fine,” you replied. “Are you okay?” He cleared his throat and shook his head._

_“No.” Completely surprised, you turned to him completely as he laid on the bed. You wanted to run your tongue all over his chest but instead, you listened to your gut. The stupidest thing you had ever done._

_You laid down on him and held him close._

_“Talk to me then.” And he did. This went on for hours every time you had met up from then on out._

**And I like when she’s undressing**

_The one factor that stayed the same. The sex. Except now the sex was electric. You wanted to feel the jolt his touch against yours. Every nerve in your body ached for his mouth, his lips, his embrace even. He always watched you undress, observing every part he was going to devour before diving in._

_But afterward, you talked. He held you close and felt you against him. At first it was weird. But then everything became fluid and you flowed into and toward each other the rushing water. Slowly, you started realizing what was going on. Your disinterest in other men, even Jiyong. Your new addiction. All of it...was Chanyeol._

**_You’re looking in the wrong place for my love_ **

_“Even if I could, I can’t be what you need baby,” he confessed to you that night. “You deserve the world and I don’t know how to give it to you, much less myself...but I want to try anyway.” You pressed your body against his, cradled in his embrace._

_“Don’t fall in love with me, Chanyeol. I’m warning you.”_

_“Too late.”_

_You looked at him in dismay. Your world was slowed for a second and even though you knew that this was a reality that shouldn’t be happening, you knew you should have gotten up and walked away, never looking back for his own sake. What you did was the opposite. Brushing the hair from his face back, you kissed his chest lightly._

_“I’m just going to hurt you, Chanyeol.” He took your wrist and brought it to his mouth, kissing your softly._

_“Good thing I’m a mashochist.”_

**Don’t think because you’re with me this is real**

_“No, Chanyeol. Absolutely not,” You started as you collected your things, your voice echoing in the empty apartment._

_“Why not, (Y/N)? Look at how beautiful this place is!” He begged you to marvel at it as you started putting your coat on._

_“It’s gorgeous, Chanyeol. But I just...I can’t. You’re asking for too much.”_

_“I’m not asking for anything!” He raised his voice walking over to you. “Okay maybe I am but it’s not unreasonable.” You snapped back at him as you stopped in your tracks._

_“You want me to move in here and leave Jiyong. That’s not unreasonable? Leave my fiancé for what?”_

_“For your own sanity. For your safety. For Damon’s safety—“_

_“I’m fine, baby. Really—“_

_“You’re not and I know you’re not. You...you shake when you sleep, mumble things while you dream. Damon and you fight constantly now. And that bastard he...he treats you like shit.”_

_“That’s enough. I humored you long enough. We played the hopeless romantic game for too long. Now you’re promising things that you aren’t supposed to be giving me. I’m leaving—“_

_“Don’t go. Please.”_

_You don’t know what stopped you from walking out of that apartment. Everything in you told you to leave, forget who Chanyeol was. Go back home to Ji **y** ong and accept the life you chose. But you didn’t. _

**_You’re looking in the wrong place for my love_ **

_“I can’t do it, Chanyeol.”_

_“Yes you can!” He walked up to you and took your hands into his. “Damon will be here. I’ll be here for you. Sehun is here for you. Jongin is here for you. Minseok Hyung is here for you...we all are,” he bit his lip before he continued. “Just please. At least think about it. We put so much effort into looking for this place for you…” you shook your head at him as he sighed. “Can we at least fuck on it?” You cocked your head to the side._

_“Fuck on it?”_

_“Yea,” he chuckled. “Instead of sleeping on it, we can fuck on it.” He laughed breathlessly at his own joke, causing you to smile widely._

_“Come here,” you purred as you brought him close to you, trapping him in a deep kiss._

**_Don’t stop what you're doing 'cause I like how you're doing it_ **   
  


“Finally fucking home,” Damon sighed as you walked into your apartment dragging your feet.

“Maya~!” you hollered loudly, Damon shielding his ears from your scream. Your voice echoed through the apartment without a reply from Maya.

“All that yelling for what, bitch, nothing? She’s not even here” Damon snapped as he threw his coat on the couch, beginning to loosen his tie. You rolled your eyes and darted for the bathroom before he notice. What you needed right now was a long shower although, you couldn’t help by smile to yourself as you entered your shower and glancing over to the bench. Nostalgia was good to you sometimes.

“It’s about time!” Damon cried as you walked out.

“I didn’t take that long,” you replied, clutching the towel to your body. He rolled his eyes before continuing to scold you.

“You snuck in there before me, bitch. And your phone went off,” he said walking past you, disappearing into the bathroom. You shrugged, grabbed your phone and went into your room. After getting into your pajamas, you threw yourself on your bed, phone in hand. When you saw his name on the screen, a huge smile crept on your face.

Here with you ‘cause you got the right vibe

**Seokjin**

iMessage (2)

**Seokjin:**

Hey Jagi

<3

**You:**

Mi Tesoro<3

**Seokjin:**

I miss you…

**You:**

:o do you really?

Maybe we should see each other soon ;)

**Seokjin:**

Ah, it depends.

**You:**

On what?

**Seokjin:**

Do you miss me? :*

**You:**

Ofc <3

**Seokjin:**

I want to read it :(

**You:**

Lol Tesoro

I miss you, so much.

**Seokjin:**

JAGIYA<3

Is tomorrow good for you?

**You:**

Yes that’s perfect

Like your smile <3

**Seokjin:**

Like your eyes <3

**You:**

Like your laugh <3

**Seokjin:**

Like your face <3

**You:**

Like your fingers <3

**Seokjin:**

Like you <3

I win.

**You:**

No fair.

**Seokjin:**

Life isn’t fair, jagi.

Are you about to sleep?

**You:**

No why?

**Seokjin:**

I can’t wait to see you.

**You:**

:((((

**Seokjin:**

FaceTime?

**You:**

:((((( no.

**Seokjin:**

Why?

**You:**

I have no make up on!

**Seokjin:**

Ahhhh I want to see.

I bet you look gorgeous.

**You:**

Suddenly, I’m sleepy  

**Seokjin:**

No fair

**You:**

Life isn’t fair, Tesoro.

**Seokjin:**

I feel disrespected.

**You:**

Lmfao. Go to sleep, it’s late.

**Seokjin:**

Aish. You’re right. Thank you for looking out for me, JAGIYA. I’ll see your beautiful face tomorrow.

**You:**

Until tomorrow, tesoro <3 sleep well.

You held your phone close to you as you nodded off into sleep, thinking about how Jin was somewhere thinking about you too as you both fell into your dreamstates.

The next day went by fairly quickly. In the morning, you and Maya sent your sizes to the respected companies you were getting your dresses for the KBS Gayo fitted for. You chose, Alberta Ferretti Oscar and she chose Alexander McQueen. Although you were excited and beyond elated that both of you were going to such an event, the joy only lasted for a minute. You both had a lot of work to do. The next few hours consisted of you calling Ronnie about your new recruits, making an extensive list of those who were sure to attend and having the perfect ratio of workers to idols. Maya hashed all the financials out, booking and purchasing flights for the recruits, spa days for the veteran workers you had, and making sure these girls were staying on track as far as numbers went.

Getting lost in time, you realized it was almost time for you to go to see Jin. Maya offered to wrap everything up for you while you left to get ready.

As you started sifting through your closet looking for the perfect dress, you felt a pit growing heavy in your stomach. Every dress you tried on, every which way you did your hair wasn’t enough. You were nervous. Fucking nervous to see Jin. This was starting to become a habit that you noticed today has gotten progressively worse.  You couldn’t remember a time you were nervous to see a guy. Not even Chanyeol. There were times you were nervous around him but you were nervous to see him. You never worried about what Chanyeol thought of you or what he was going to think of you. Things with Jin were different. The thought of him invading your subconcious, showing you compassion, that terrified you. But it was a thrill.

You pulled your final dress over you as you thought about taking it off the minute you got intoo Jin’s room. Imagining his long fingers navigating your body while feeling the lightness of his lips brushing against your skin helped you quicken your pace. You just wanted to run out of your aparment and into his arms.

“Slow down bitch! His dick isn’t going to fly off!” Damon laughed as you started for the door with your heels at hand, you glared at him as you passed him. “At least go put your shoes on, walking out there like you stepping out of Webster Hall at 4am. The fuck is wrong with you?”

“How are you getting there anyway?!” Maya called from the kitchen. You leaned against the wall as you started to put your heels on.

“Uber! It’s outside. I’m a mess. But do I look it?” you laughed as you started for the other shoe.

“Yes,” they both said in unison, not even looking at you.

“I love you both!” you said cheerily as you walked out into the hallway.

X-x-x

You knocked at the door slowly, shifting your feet as you waited for the door to open. As it did, the blood left your body.

“Jagi,” he whispered into a smile. “Let’s go. I’ve been waiting all day to see you.”

“Jin I--” Before you could even speak, you felt him grasp at your wrist and pull you inside, guiding you to his destination.

“No one talk to her! You’re all vultures!” Jin screeched at the 5 men sitting quietly in their kitchen. It looked like they were about to greet you but Jin shot any of their chances down.

“(Y/N)! Hi its ni--”

“Shut up, Hoseok.”

“Still in a bad mood I see!” Hobi called out from behind you as the both of you finally reached Jin’s room, closing the door behind him.

He pulled you into an embrace the minute you two were alone. His arms came up your back and he rested his head on your shoulder. He exhaled slowly before returning to that soft whisper he greeted you with.

“(Y/N)...”

“What’s wrong, Jin?” you said worryingly as you held him close to you. You nuzzled your face into his neck, his fragrance played at your senses and you almost got lost in his warmth.

“Nothing is wrong now,” he exhaled again as he held you tighter. You ran your hands up his back and closed your eyes.

“You’re in a bad mood,” You felt him lead you toward his bed before plopping the both of you, never letting you go.

“Ah, yes. Yes I was,” he purred as he lay down comfortably on his back, holding you close to him so you could snuggle into his chest.

“Why is that, mi tesoro? Tell me what happened?” You whispered as you started to make circles with your fingers on his chest.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” his voice was soft and gentle and you couldn’t help but feel your heart become heavy.

“Are you sure? Talking about it might make you feel better.”

“I feel better though,” he kissed your forehead, pushing back the hair that was converting your face. “You’re here with me...plus , no one could help me right now anyway.”

“Why’s that? I can’t help? Not even if I tried?” You pouted as you looked at him sweetly. He made a noise in defeat before positioning himself on his side so he could look at you better while you stayed on your back.

“I volunteered to be an MC for a show coming up. I really wanted that gig, jagi. But BigHit hasn’t received a call back and from what I heard, they’ve picked some people already...I wasn’t on the list…” your heart sunk as you watched him explain this to you in dismay. Still, he kept a soft smile on his face as if for you to not see him falter.

“Jin, mí tesoro,” You cooed at him while kissing his neck. “Are they completely done picking the MCs?”

“Mmm...no,” he moaned, bringing his head back so you could get a better angle of him.

“So...don’t worry. They’ll pick you,” you covered every territory of his neck, feeling his body twitch when you reached his chest. “They’ll be stupid not to pick the most handsome man in this world.”

“Yea but,” he groaned and rested one hand on the small of your back as your lips worked at his skin gingerly. “I’m just scared they’ll pick someone else in the group, someone with….like...I don’t know I can’t think straight with you kissing me like that,” he chuckled breathlessly and sighed. The giggle you let out vibrated against him. As you started to bring your hand up his thigh, he stopped you as you started to fiddle with his belt, threatening to take it off.

“Why not?” You pouted. He laughed harmlessly again, revealing that smile that could stop time.

“I didn’t call you here today for that. I just want to be with you.”

_What?_

He kissed your forehead as he said this to you and you couldn’t figure out if you were mad or upset. But why?

“Jin...You should have told me,” your voice was uneven and you tried your best to hide your face in his chest.

“But why? You said you missed me didn’t you?” You felt him bring to fingers to your chin, lifting your face to his.

“I did say that.”

“But you didn’t mean it?” He replied, disappointment dripping from his lips. You shook your head and tried to break a smile.

“That’s silly, Jin. Of course I meant it.”

“So you wouldn’t mind just laying here with me doing absolutely nothing? I’m paying you anyway.”

“Absolutely nothing?” You chimed. He turned to his side and smiled at you brightly.

“Well maybe not nothing,” he said as he closed the gap between your lips. His lips lingered on yours for a while, they were lush and tender. Then you started to move against his lips, using the utmost caution. You didn’t want to fall into this kiss, you wanted to gracefully float down into him. He followed your lead, taking your bottom lip between his before deepening the kiss. Your hand started to coast down his torso, catching your momentum by taking your hand into his.

The way his thumb ran over yours caused you to inhale slowly, a wave of contentment washed over you. With your hand in his and your legs intertwined, you felt his free hand make its way behind your head, playing with your hair softly as you both got lost in each others lips.

You couldn’t remember how long had passed but in between the echoes of your lips suctioning against each other and the soft moans that escaped both your lips, you could have sworn you were making out for hours.

“(Y/N)...” he breathed as he broke away. You loved the way he said your name. It was effortlessly gentle. “I want to know everything about you.” You raised your eyebrows as him and began to twirl your fingers on the hair behind his head.

“Why? Trust me, it’s not worth the investment,” you joked as he frowned at you.

“Don’t say that. I don’t believe it. I mean, I don’t know too much about you but I find you...fascinating.”

“I think you know enough about me, tesoro,” you laughed, thinking about the times you guys talked during your video game sessions. “You know my favorite color, my favorite food, my favorite game,” He scoffed and shook his head at you.

“That’s not what I mean, jagi. I want to know...what’s your family like? What are your dreams? How do you feel about...I don’t know the meaning of life,” he ran his fingers through your hair. “Those things, (Y/N).”

“That’s some deep shit, Jin,” you tried to laugh it off, hoping that you would break the tension and divert the conversation in a different direction. Being half successful, he laughed at the small attitude you gave, the part of New York that always suck with you.

“Why are you like this?” he chuckled. “But no, seriously. Tell me. What’s your story, (Y/N)? I’ll tell you mine, but since I asked first,” he scrunched his nose at you playfully before putting his hand on your neck and shifting closer to you. It didn’t seem like there was a way out. _I could lie_ , you thought to yourself. I mean he knew a vague truth because of the night Jimin started to play detective. You shook yourself out of your thoughts and sighed.

“So where do I start?” you said, preparing yourself for the the worst.

“At the beginning,” Jin replied.

So that’s what you did. You told him about your childhood. How fairly normal it seemed but even from a young age, you knew your family did bad things. You told him about the time you were nine and your house was set on fire, then the time you were 11 and your house was showered with bullets. Growing up as a teenager was worse than any gang war your family was involved with. Damon was the only friend you had, the only one that didn’t run away. Granted, your dad only allowed it because Damon’s father was a big client and his ticket into the drug distribution on Fashion Ave. His eyes never left you as you continued to delve into where you stood in the family. How you were to be used as a pawn in one of your father’s business strategies. A peace offering is what your father called it. He looked nothing less than disgusted but pleaded you to continue, wanting to know how you ended up in Korea.

Jiyong.

“Love brought me here. I ran away to be with the wrong person,” you said flatly. He was taken aback by your statement.

“That’s one way of looking at it, I suppose,” he half smiled at you and shrugged. “You started a new life, away from all that. He may have helped you more than you thought…” Laughing at his statement, you nodded before you continued.

“Helped me? He saved me. But he also destroyed me…” You cleared your throat and grabbed his hand, running your fingers on his palm. “In my family’s mindset, when someone saves you, you owe them something almost. Everything in that family is about being even,” you snuggled your head on his chest, bringing your hand up his arms. Your fingertips glided against the skin softly.

“I made a decision that benefited me and only me. No one else. I left, took everything with  me. I don’t know where he is now and what he’s doing but for once, I don’t feel like I owe anyone shit. I’m pretty proud of that.”

“I would be too,” he agreed. You looked up at him and studied his features. His lips were parted slightly and his dark shining hair hung over his exposed forehead in a messy fashion. You got lost in his eyes and the gaze they emited. It was a look that made you weak, that look of complete adoration. He wore it so well and you almost felt honored to be recieving it. He was just so stunning.

“Your turn,” you smiled. “I want to know Kim Seokjin’s story.” He sighed and grabbed your hand, kissing it lightly.

“My story isn’t going to be as good as yours,” you rolled you eyes at him. “But it’s one I’m proud of as well.”

Hearing him talk about his own childhood made you so fucking soft. He talked about his parents in such a high fashion, how much he loved them and wanted to make them proud. But hearing his story brought you a revelation. How even though you prayed for a family like Jin’s with good memories and unconditional love, he still struggled with his own personal battles. He wanted to be someone his parents were proud of and he truly worked for it. He  could have gone to school and gotten a high position in his father’s company or even became a journalist but he wanted to be an actor. A singer. He wanted to be on TV so his mother would be proud. Sometimes he even questioned himself, thinking if there was any validity in the path he chose. It prevented him from doing things at times but he persevered. And he was so grateful. His eyes beamed when he talked about Army. When he talked about the love he had for the other members, he beamed even brighter. Although sometimes even now, he did express that his own insecurities do get the best of him, he doesn’t show it.

“You are your biggest cheerleader, Jin. The whole worldwide handsome gimmick, I know you really believe that and it’s not a gimmick to you,” you giggled. “I know you want to set an example...for others to love themself as much as you love yourself.”

“That’s…” he bit his lip and smiled widely. “It seems as though you know me pretty well now, huh?”

“I think you summed it up for me beautifully,” he got shy at your words and looked down, the smile never leaving his face.

“(Y/N), I’m going to say something a little bold...and I hope you don’t react negatively to it. What I want to tell you is very important to me,” he said nervously as he started to trace circles on your thigh. In this very moment, you were so enthralled by him he could have told you anything and you wouldn’t have cared. You motioned for him to continued before he spoke.

“I think you’re an amazing person. I think about you quite often and I worry, a lot,” he licked his lips and exhaled heavily. “I’ve accepted that you probably see other men, and that the position you are in is...not entirely favorable. But I like you a lot. I want to...to take you away from this. I don’t care what I have to do, get you a job at BigHit. Or even have you become a stylist, I just want you close to me. In my progression, so you can share the happiness this has brought me,” he laughed a bit at himself, noticing that he was getting carried away, you opened your mouth to say something, anything but he beat you to it as he continued. “I’m not saying that I want this overnight and this is something you have to do for me. But something you have to do for yourself. Something that I want for you. Eventually...with time...if you even want to see me anymore after me telling all this...you’re quiet, jagi...please say something”

You didn’t know what to say truly. He was throwing a lot at you at once. You knew that you two were sharing a connection but you never realized or considered what direction he was going. Jin was a gentle human being. You knew that right away. Suddenly, you felt guilt. You didn’t deserve a man like him. A hooker with blood stained hands could never be with an angel like Jin. You glanced at him quickly, he looked frantic and nervous. You had to say something, fast.

“Jin, I like you too,” you confessed, trying to find the perfect words to say. “And that sounds so lovely…”

“But,” he interrupted, feeling your rebuttle approaching.

“But...I don’t deserve any of that. I’ve done a lot in my past--”

“Ah, I know you were going to say that,” he smiled, not bothered by your protest. “And you can think that for now. I’ll allow it. But I’ve said it before, you deserve to be reminded that you’re worth a lot. And when you realize that, I hope I’m there. And more importantly, I hope I’m the one that can help you realize it.” 

 _This is too much for me to handle right now_ , you thought to yourself. You wanted to agree to all these things already and just live a life stress free from the unclean things you dictated. But the last time you agreed to something like that, your life fell apart.

“How did I manage to get lucky enough to meet you, Seokjin?” you said dotingly. He just kissed you softly, bringing his hand up to your cheek.

“You walked into the wrong room, (Y/N).”

You felt him wrap his arms around you, pulling you close to him as he kissed you again. This one wasn’t soft. It was hungry and feverish, laced with wonderment. Not only were you getting drunk on each other’s touch all night but you were high on each other’s intellect. You kissed him back mirroring the same adoration, the same starving passion. His hands roamed your body, navigating every inch of you as he started to press his hips into you. You felt his buldge growing in the fabric of his pants. You wanted to feel him invade your insides wtih it. Fucking you the only way he knew how to. When you started to imagine his hands ravishing your body, a small detail permeated your conscious. _Chanyeol_ , you thought as you were reminded of the purple welt he had left you on your waist the day before.

_Fuck._

As if he read your mind, he stopped and pulled away shaking his head.

“You’re really irresistable, you know that right?” you bit your lip and shrugged. He laughed lightly and kissed your forehead. “It’s getting late, jagi. Shouldn’t Maya or Damon picking you up soon?” You shook your head at his statement.

“Oh no, I’ll just take a cab like last time--”

“You took a cab last time? At this hour?” he said concerningly.

“Well actually last time it was later--”

“Come on, let’s go before it gets even later. I won’t allow you to go out by yourself at this time. I’m driving you.” He got up from the bed and started for his closet as if he was looking for something. You snapped up at attention, sudden panic coursing through your veins.

“Jin, I can’t let you do that. I can’t be seen with you and you know that!” you started to walk toward him, hoping you could knock some sense into him. He wasn’t budging.

“Yah, don’t say it like that,” he scoffed. “I won’t take the main streets and that works out for both of us,” he pulled out a coat and started to put it on. “A long way home means more time with you. Now let’s get going before it gets later.”

“Jin, please I--”

“(Y/N)...” he cut you off and took both your hands into his. “Please, let me do something normal for you,” bringing your hands to his mouth, he kissed at your fingers. “Let me take you home.” How could you say no to an ethereal man like him?

“Fine, but we are taking backroads and don’t go through anymore trouble to do this because I--”

“No worries, jagi!” he chimed as he started for the bedroom door. “Just get your coat on while I try stealing the keys without anyone noticing. I’ll be back.”

“What did I just say, Jin?!” you called out to him as he ignored your statement chuckling to himself as he walked out. Minutes later, he poked his head back into the room and motioned for you to follow him quietly. You both sneaked out of the dorm successfully, giggling like children as you got into the elevator.

X-x-x

“You don’t live to far from us,” Jin said as he pulled up to your block. You fiddled with the hem of your skirt, trying not to stare at him too long. The sight of him behind the wheel was not only a huge turn on, but he just looked so manly. _The things I wanna do to him_ , you thought.

“See? I would have been fine, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble,” you said as a matter of factly. He broke his gaze from the road for a second to purse his lips at you and looked forward again.

“You know this is no trouble,” he began turning into your parking lot. You snapped your neck toward him, confused at his action. “Level 5 right?”

“Jin--”

“Jagi, I’m not going to leave you on the front like some package. I want to make sure you get inside. Just let me be a gentleman for fuck’s sake (Y/N),” he started to yell jokingly. You smacked his arm lightly, giggling. As you approached the door into the building from the garage, you heard Jin sigh next to you. “Well...this is it.” You turned to him with a smile dancing across your face.

“Thank you so much tesoro. You didn’t have to. This was such a sweet gesture,” you gushed. He shook his head and placed a hand on your thigh, toying with the fabric of your dress and brushing his fingers slightly on your skin.

“A beautiful girl at this time of night by herself? Who knows what could have happened to you? I mean would you let a handsome man like me go out in a cab in the middle of the night? Woman can be predetors too. Wouldn’t you be worried?” his lips were pouting up as he spoke, talking to you with sternness in his voice that you easily saw right through.

“I guess when you put it that way, I understand,” you turned to him completely in your seat causing your dress to scoot up your thigh more, The sudden lack of fabric between his touch and your skin sent a rapid jolt of excitement through your body. He let out a shaky breath as you continued. “I mean, you’re gorgeous. Who wouldn’t want to have their way with you? You make it hard for me sometimes.”

“You know, I think I was in the right mind when I decided I didn’t want to have sex today. But right now, I’m in the wrong mind and I just want to taste every inch of your body,” he growled as he turned to face you, licking his bottom lip. His hand traveled up your thigh, stopping at your heat. He rubbed against the fabric teasingly, causing you to shudder at his touch. You leaned your body closer to his and he mirrored your action. Your lips went at each other hungrily, picking up where you left off when you were on his bed. Your body ached to be pressed against his as you got on top, feeling him inside you as you rocked your hips against his. _But this damn car_ , you thought. And the fact that you were infront of your own building. It was such a bad idea. You thought of the best next thing. Granted, you were going to walk out of this car without being touched but feeling Jin’s energy in your kiss and the way he grabbed at your womanhood through your panties, you wanted to please him in anyway possible.

“You...had a bad day…” you breathed in between kisses. His hand went to your neck, cupping it from the side slightly. “Let me...fuck,” his hands traveled down to your breast. The free space allowed his lips to coast to your neck, kissing and sucking gentle at your skin. “Jin, let me taste you.” You pushed him off you slightly, his pinks lips glistened with his saliva as he narrowed his gaze at you. “Sit back.”

He followed your command in no time as your hand went for his belt, undoing it frantically. While you did that, your lips collided against his neck for now. Your tongue swirling around his skin before you kissed at him, sucking on his neck lightly. He exhaled your name in pleasure as you slinked your hand underneath his pants and boxers, taking his cock in your hands.

“(Y/N), fuck,” he moaned as you stared to thumb at his head, glazing his precum over him. The way he quivered under your skin drove you over the edge. You didn’t know if it was the sexual tension or just the fact that you wanted him bad enough to act with such anticipation. You bent your head down to his cock, pulling his pants down over it so that it was now exposed.

Your hand started to pump his length as you brought your mouth to his tip, swirling your toungue around it. You looked up at him as you took his head in your mouth, his lips started to part slightly, letting a small whimper out. You used that as a signal to take more of him inside you. You craned your neck down, taking half of his cock in your mouth. You never realized how large he was until that moment. He definitely took his time stretching you out when you fucked for a reason. He chuckled as he saw you having trouble taking him all in.

“It’s okay, jagi. Take your time,” he grunted. You paid him no mind as you slurped your way down to the end of his shaft. His head brushed up against the back of your throat, causing you to salivate profusly on his length. As his fingers ran through your hair, you started to bob your head up and down, slurping against him. His cock twitched in your mouth everytime you suctioned around him, the walls of your inner cheeks constricting against him as you quickened your pace. Every so often, you would check the expression on his face. His mouth gaped open every so often, but when you would speed up your pace, he would gnaw at his bottom lip, holding back a curse or two. The sound of a lewd and wet pop echoed in the car as you took him out of your mouth. You started to work your tongue against his whole organ, gliding over every vein, every crevice. You lapped your tongue against his tip, lightly sucking the webbing under his head. His hips bucked slightly and your name escaped his lips shakily. You started to stroke his shaft as you continued to suck at him softly.

“You’re--you’re going to make me cum, baby. Oh, jagi just like that,” his voice was coated with lust, you looked up at him and took him all in your mouth, living for the way he thrashed his head back in pleasure. Rapidly, you worked your head up and down his cock, until you felt it twitch violently in your mouth. His cum started to seep out, shooting into the back of your throat. You slowed your pace down, desperately slurping every drop of his cum as it melted into your mouth. You brought your head back up, gasping for air as you collapsed in the passanger seat. His hand shot up instantly, trying to find a part of you to touch. He stopped as he felt your thigh and smiled, panting slightly.

“That was...wow. I’ve never...and you swallowed...and...Jagi,” he looked over at you with the softest eyes. “I don’t even have words.” You chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I’m just happy you’re leaving with a smile on your face,” you said sweetly, he groaned as he sat up leaning in to kiss you.

“I would have left with a smile on my face regardless. You never have to worry about that,” he said as he pulled away. You bit your lip and kissed him again. “Did you have a goodnight?” You nodded immidieatly. “Good, I want you to have a good night every night you’re with me.”

“I don’t think that would be too hard,” you giggled. He kissed you one more time. “Get home safely, tesoro.” He smiled and pulled his pants up, buckling his belt again.

“Sleep well, jagi,” he said as he leaned in to kiss your cheek. With that, you walked out of his car, stealing a final glance at him from the car window as you walked into your building, the smile never leaving your face.

x-x-x

“Wake up!!!!”

“IREONAAAAA!!!!”

Your eyes shot open as you felt two bodies jumping up and down around you in your bed. Trying to recollect yourself, you sat up groggily.

“Guys why are you doing this to me? I got in late last ni--”

“We know,” Damon snapped. “But there are things we need to tell you right this instant.” You rubbed your head as Maya started shaking her leg. Usually she did this when she was extremely nervous or really drunk.

“Are you drunk?” you asked blatantly.

“(Y/N),” she started. “This is serious.”

“What could possibly so serious that you literally woke me up like this? I had a really good night last night and I was hoping for a morning streak but--”

“Who were you with last night?” Maya said eying you. You sighed and cocked your head to the side dreamily.

“Jin,” you sighed. Damon brought a hand up to his hair, running his fingers through his brown locks.

“So, this is going to be hard to say but this morning, me and Maya were surfing through your browser--”

“I thought I told you guys not to go on my laptop--”

“And we were looking at the recent entertainment news just you know because we like to stay current and whatnot,” Maya said frantically trying to keep your attention on the topic at hand. You really just wanted to kick them both of out your room and continue to sleep but you humored them, trying to figure out what ridiculous gossip column they came across that made them act so dramatic.

“And we saw this morning they updated the MC list for the KBS Gayo,” Damon continued, fiddling at your blanket nervously.

“Okay, this is news? Damon you were there, Chanyeol is going to be an MC. That’s great. But why is that important?” Maya shook her head at your oblivious reaction.

“They added someone else…” Damon added. You looked at them dumbfounded. Maya sighed and bit her lip before she spoke.

“Jin is going to MC...with Chanyeol...same segment and everything…”

_“Um...excuse me but what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the ball is about to drop. I’m so incredibly nervous about this chapter and the next two that come after it. Let me know what you think. Are you excited as I am? iahfdhoihaioh OH and unrelated. Happy Birthday Jhopeeeeeee<3 Don’t forget to send him some love on twitter!


	12. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Jin finally confront each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know WHAT happened when I originally posted this chapter but I just realized that half of it went missing???? So i'm posting it again, the whole thing in it's entirety. I guess my nerves got the best of me. Like I said, this is a focal point in the story and I'm super nervous about it haha. Well let me stop now and let you all read what was supposed to be Chapter 9.

“Guys, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal actually,” you said immediately, trying to hide the worry in your voice. Damon cocked his head at you.

“Oh really? Did you start doing coke again?”

“No what the fuck—“

“How is this not a big deal?!” Maya screeched. “They’re going to be in the same vicinity and shit.”

“They’re in the same vicinity every time they do an award show? I mean it was bound to happen.”

“Okay but (Y/N), this is different. What if they like bond or some shit?” Maya said waving her hands around.

“Bitch what if they become friends?” Damon added. You shook your head at his nonsense.

“So they’ll exchange a few words! What’s the big deal? It’s not like they’re going to disclose who they’re fucking in those few little second,” you said reassuringly, not just to them but to yourself.

“Fine! But what about the after party?” Maya said as a matter of factly, Damon clapped his hands to put emphasis on her point. You shook your head at them.

“You know that these parties are the busiest for me. I’m not going to have time to talk to either of them! So really…it’s not that big of a deal guys,” you said smiling but they weren’t buying it. Maya just shook her head repeatly and made a disapproving noise.

“All I know is that I get a really bad feeling about this and you should be taking it more seriously! I told you before that you need to think about this. What if they both want to talk to you at the party?”

“Maya, I told you. I’ll deal with it don’t worry,” you said reassuringly, getting annoyed with every word that came out of her mouth.

“Fine you want to sweep this under the rug, do it. But when shit hits the fan and it WILL, I’m not going to be there to help you clean it up!” Damon said as he started stomping away.

“That’s not true, Damon,” Maya spat. Damon turned on his heel before finishing.

“It’s true for now because I’m frustrated! Let’s go and let her think about her actions alone!” Maya looked at you and sighed before leaving you alone in your room.

You groaned as you fell back on your bed. Everything inside you told you that your friends were right and that this was something you had to deal with sooner or later. But now wasn’t the time, you got yourself up and started for your closet looking for the outfit you were going to wear for the day.

The next couple of days flew by you. Between getting ready and prepared for the KBS Gayo coming up to keeping in contact with your now two clients, it was just a mess. Chanyeol would text and call you everyday without fail to check in on you and share some of the stresses he was facing trying to remember some of the lines for the Gayo. He had written a small ment for his members and he would call you every time he tweaked it or needed reassuring that it was perfect.

You remember the morning after Jin drove you home. He called you early in the morning and frantically celebrated with you. The excitement in his voice made you smile, not wanting to let our problems take away or bring him down. But he too called you and texted you endlessly about his worries for the Gayo. He wasn’t sure if he could do it without everyone seeing his anxiety. But you calmed him and reminded him what an amazing job he does daily and that this would be a walk in the park.

It weighed in you a bit, hearing them both be so nervous over the same thing. You decided that you wanted to give them both something meaningful, something they could receive after their segments so they could feel a little extra fulfilled before they performed that same night. You were actually on the phone with Jin that day, clicking at your laptop mouse violently.

“I’m just scared everyone is going to see me shaking, jagi. I’m going to be so nervous…you know my parents are going to be watching too,” he gushed into the phone, your eyes were glued to the screen. You were in the middle of a bid war for one of the rarest collectibles in the Nintendo world. It was a figurine and stage of Rainbow Road, carved and made with real rainbow opal and on the road was Mario in his signature cart. It was perfect for Jin.

“Don’t worry, Tesoro. You’re going to do amazing. If you get nervous, just think about me being there. Cheering you on,” you said sweetly into the receiver of your office phone.

“I wish you could really be there though,” he sighed. “I know I wouldn’t be as nervous if I saw your beautiful face in the crowd.” You smiled at how endearing he was.

“Sweetheart, I’ll be watching from the party venue. Every second you’re on. And you know Army is going to be there, just look at their beautiful faces if you feel nervous,” he chuckled at your words as you finished.

“You’re right, (Y/N). All I need is Army, my brothers and you,” you could tell he said this with a smile on his face. Just picturing that smile made you melt in your seat.

“I miss you, Seokjinnie,” you said sweetly, clicking at your mouse frantically as the bid got higher.

“I miss you too, (Y/N). I can’t wait until this is over so I can see you again. Even though my schedule is only going to get crazier, huuuu,” he groaned annoyingly. You furrowed your eyebrows studying the rising number of bids on your computer screen.

“It’s okay, tesoro. We’ll work around it,” you assured him. Suddenly, you heard your office door open and the sound of Maya’s footsteps echoed in your den.

“Honestly, (Y/N) What the actual fuck? Ronnie hasn’t picked up ⅓ of the money which means some of these girls aren’t coming? Or did he lose some of them?…(Y/N)!”

“She sounds pissed, jagi. Maybe you should take that. I’ll call you later, okay?” You sighed at his statement, not taking your eyes off your computer screen.

“Okay tesoro. Take care of yourself. I’ll talk to you later,” you gushed as you hung up, still clicking away.

“You have my full attention,” you said flatly, not even gazing up at her.

“Oh I do?” She snarled as she walked over to see what you were doing on your laptop that was more important that her presence. “Oh come on, (Y/N). It’s bad enough you bought that ridiculously priced guitar. But now this? Really? What the fuck is this?”

You looked up at her and glared. “Mind your business!”

“No bitch, _you_ mind your business. Literally, your business fucking needs you,” she said as she threw a file with the Russian account information on your desk before walking away. “Call Ronnie and fix this!”

“Your business needs you, call Ronnie and fix this, I’m Maya and I’m 2 feet tall,” you said in a mocking voice as you picked up the office phone and dialed Ronnie’s number.

“Finally for fucks sake, (Y/N),” you heard the man curse on the other line.

“Ronnie, what’s going on? Why is ⅓ of the money still in the account? Are you having trouble bringing all the girls and guys here?” You rushed everything out in one breath as you refreshed the page again. Trying to get off the phone so you could continue to bid on this collectible.

“You would know about all this if you would call every once in a while or at least answer my fucking texts,” he spat. You sighed and furrowed your eyebrows.

“You’re right that’s my fault. It’s just that I got a new client and it’s been stressful. I’m sorry—“

“A new client? What are you even doing? This isn’t the time to be taking on people.”

“Ronnie, I know what I’m doing so tell me what’s going on.”

After explaining the troubles of bringing the new girls over to Korea, you both came up with a solution that both parties were pleased with. You even offered to pay Ronnie more for his troubles.

“See that wasn’t that hard, right?” You chimed while he just sighed.

“We could have figured this out sooner, girl. Plus there’s other shit that I heard about that you might need to know,” he paused. “And you’re going to want to sit down for this.”

“I am sitting and please don’t tell me this is another rumor you heard ‘on the street’,” you said exasperatedly.

“(Y/N), this rumor is pretty fucking big. At least hear me out!” You started clicking more nervously as the bidding was coming to an end. So far every bid put it, you matched it.

“Ronnie, I don’t have time for this nonsense but I’ll humor you,” A few minutes left, you were on the edge of your seat. _I’m going to fucking win this!_ You thought.

“I heard from T-Shaw that—“  
  
“T-Shaw?!” You shrieked. “The General for the Bloods? Oh for the love of god, you’re going to believe what that hoodrat tells you?”  
  
“Yo, he ain’t ever did me dirty before, boss. Plus he’s been laying low. So for him to reach out to me when he himself is in danger, we all about to get clapped,” his voice was filled with worry but you were still more focused on your bid war.  
  
“Fine Fine, what did the blood say?”   
  
“Apparently,” he started. “Your family is making international moves. Your pops has been recruiting new thugs with clean records to bring them overseas.”  
  
“Okay? He has business in Italy, Argentina, Bosnia, Brazil, Columbia—“  
  
“Nah boss, he’s coming to Asia. I heard they’re trying to connect to the Korean Mafia out there. They’re after you, Damon, and some guy they called K-Kwon…Kwon G?”  
  
“Fuck yes!” You screamed in delight as you the bidding ended. Making you the owner of the rare collectable.  
  
“Um….what? Sorry, I was…”  
  
“Distracted?! Boss, I’m worried here! Your head isn’t in the right place lately. I know it’s just a rumor, but I’m straight shitting myself.” You rubbed your temples trying to take in everything he was saying. Ronnie was, to say the least, very paranoid almost all the time. Part of that was the reason you took him on your team. He did everything thoroughly because of that.  
  
“Is there any proof? Pictures? Reciepts? Reliable witnesses I can talk to?”   
  
“Well no bu—“  
  
“Alright, well if you can get me that, I might be inclined to believe you. But this is word of mouth from…a petty criminal. He’s not even a 4 Star general in the ranks,” you sighed before you continued. “Look, if you’re worried, I’ll find some goons I can send your way. Extra protection—“  
  
“Nah Nah Nah. I can’t trust anyone right now,” he said shakily. “Just…watch your back, boss. Shits about to hit the fan.”  
  
“Yea, I’ve been hearing that a lot lately…” you grumbled. “Look, just get these girls and guys here. We only have a few days and this party is going to be big. I need these workers, ASAP.”  
  
“I got you boss.”  
  
“Alright, see you soon Ronnie. Vaya con dios,” As soon as you slammed the phone back on the dock, you ran your hands through your hair and groaned. Maybe Ronnie and Maya were right. You were getting distracted. This was the first time in the 4 years that anyone told you that you were slacking and it didn’t feel good. You were (Y/N), CEO and boss bitch. But Chanyeol and Jin were making you soft, vulnerable even. You shuddered at the thought. Maybe mentally you could admit it, that these men were getting in the way of you running your business. But emotionally, you wanted to deny, deny, deny. They made you a better person, they filled you with a happiness you never felt before. At this point, you had to weigh in. Which voice was louder? The voice in your head or the voice in your heart.  
  
 _Ding! ding!_  
  
You looked over to your cell phone as the text tone went off, picking it up, you smiled as you open the text.  
  
 **Chanyeol:**  
Thinking about you. I can’t wait to give you this…kiss. Get your mind out of the gutter baby.  
  
You chuckled to yourself before replying.  
  
 **You:**  
ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
I hope you’re doing well baby. I can’t wait to feel your fingers in…my hair. You know how I love that.  
  
Chuckling to yourself, you put your phone down and looked back up at your computer screen. Ignoring the pang of guilt creeping up your stomach, you proceeded to put your payment information to finalize your order.  
  


##  **KBS GAYO**

 

He blinked his eyes rapidly, hoping that the flashes of the cameras would dissipate from his vision knowing very well he was going into the line of fire once more. 

 

“You were hilarious, Jin hyung! I’m really excited to see you MC!” Daniel said to him, startling Jin slightly. He turned to him and smiled sweetly at the bowing man.

 

“Thank you, Daniel! Wanna One is performing tonight right? Yah, I know you guys will do well. You always do!” Jin commented.

 

“Really? You think so? That’s such an honor coming from you, Hyung!”

 

“He’s not wrong. Wanna One always impresses Knetz and idols,” a voice said coming from behind Jin. Both men turned around to greet the man.

 

“Chanyeol-Hyung!” Daniel said before bowing. Jin follows suit.

 

“How are you guys feeling about tonight?” Chanyeol said curiously.

 

“I’m a little nervous. But I think I’ll be alright,” Daniel admitted.

 

“Yah you’ll be fine. We all will,” Jin reassured, putting his arm around Daniel. He tried to put his arm around Chanyeol but the height difference between the two men made it difficult.

“I think they’ve picked one of the most handsome group to host this year’s Gayo, don’t you?” Jin chuckled. Chanyeol smiled at him and shrugged.

“I think I can agree to that. Truthfully, I’m excited to see BTS perform. You guys are doing very well for yourselves internationally! Congrats on your success,” Chanyeol doted at the shorter man. Jin raised his eyebrow and smiled.

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it, Chanyeol. I heard you were a nice guy but it’s refreshing to actually see it be proven,” Jin commented. Chanyeol stuck his hand out for a handshake and smiled.

“Seokjin-ah, you’re too kind. And way more handsome in person. Your reputation proceeds you as well,” he chuckled. Jin beamed at him and laughed.

“Hey are you going to the after party? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you boys at one,” Chanyeol said, putting his arm on the man’s shoulder.

“Actually, we all are. It’ll be our first time. We got invited by the owner of the c-catering company,” Jin stuttering a bit. He didn’t really know what to call (Y/N)’s business so he went with ruse she used. Chanyeol cocked his head to the side.

“Starlight? Or Goyangi?”

“Starlight. (Y/N) is her name.”

“Ah, that’s the party planning company,” he informed before continuing. “Yea, I know her. She’s a great woman. Maybe I can introduce you guys tonight.”

“Oh we’ve met before.”

“You…you have?”  
  
“Let’s go guys,” Irene said coming up behind them. “We’re about to speak with the press.” The two men nodded and started to form a line behind the red carpet, the last words of their conversation still lingering on Chanyeol’s mind.

x-x-x

“Guys be quiet!” Jongdae cried. “Chanyeol is about to introduce himself!” The 7 men gathered around the screen intently, waiting for their group member to speak.

“He looks so handsome!” Baekhyun gushed. “He’s a natural.”

“I’m glad they chose him,” Sehun stated, leaning his arms against his thighs.

“Yea, his lines just flow out organically. Chanyeol’s got charisma,” Jongin pipped, sitting in the chair next to Sehun.

“That’s kind of how I felt when I saw Kyungsoo in ‘Pure Love’,” Minseok added, crossing his legs. “It’s nice to see my dongsaengs doing well on their own.” Kyungsoo smiled cheesily at him quickly but the smiled faded as he scratched the back of his head.

“But you know we are always going to be the best when we’re together,” the semi bald man stated. All six men looked at him in adoration. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m just saying.”

“I know you’re just saying that because Chanyeol isn’t here,” Baekhyun chuckled, elbowing Minseok who was sitting to the left of him.

“I would say that even if he was here, I don’t care if he cries,” Kyungsoo snapped, causing Jongdae to let out a hearty laugh.

_Knock Knock._

The boys jumped at the sound. Junmyeon shot up from his seat making his way to the door.

“I got it. It’s probably our manager,” he said as he flung the door open, revealing someone other than who he expected. “Oh…um…hello,” Junmyeon said, nervously in English. The 6 men quickly turned to the door, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth.

“Oh wow! You speak English too? That’s a relief. You’re the second person today!” the man said excitedly as he took out a clipboard. “I just need you to sign for this delivery.”

“D-delivery?” Junmyeon stuttered.

“‘Delivery’?” Jongdae repeated in English.

“Yea that means delivery,” Baekhyun beamed as he succefully translated.

“I know what that means!” Jongdae spat at the giggling blonde.

“This (Y/N) really does love you guys,” the man said as he wheeled in a cart full of what seemed to be dozens upon dozens of roses and a blue gift bag. The men stared in awe as the man started taking the flowers out of the cart and loading them onto the nearest table.

“Thank you so much!” Junmyeon beamed, trying to help the man unload the flowers.

“Ah just be careful with this. It’s fragile,” the delivery man said as he put the gift bag on the table.

“F-fragile?” Minseok stuttered.

“Easily broken,” the man replied, putting the last of the roses on the table. He turned to EXO and his eyes widened.

“I know you guys! You are EXO! Oh my wife loves you! What a day, I got to meet BTS and EXO, all in a span of 15 minutes!” the man said excitedly. The 7 men just thanked him, not entirely sure what he was saying. He smiled sweetly as he started for the door.

“Welp, you all have a good day then! Bye bye!” The man bowed and walked out of the room, leaving the 7 men stunned.

“Look at all these flowers! (Y/N) really outdid herself,” Junmyeon marveled. Baekhyun walked over to the gift bag and peered inside.

“I wonder what she got him,” the blonde said as he started to stick his hand in the bag.

“Let Chanyeol open it!” Jongdae cried. Sehun walked over to the bag.

“Aw, just a little peak,” the maknae started to peer in the bag as well. “Maybe Damon got me something too.” Junmyeon walked over and shooed them away.

“Alright alright, let’s not forget where we are. We have to get ready soon,” the leader said, followed by a unison of groans.

X-x-x

“ _Fucking chinks_ ,” he grumbled to himself, walking down the hall. “I can’t fuckin wait to get back home, this korea bullshit…va fangul.” Reaching the end of the hallway, he pushed the door open with force, leading him to the back exit of the venue. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he ripped the delivery hat off his head. He buried his hands in his pocket, taking out his cellphone and dialing a number onto the screen.

“Come onnn!” he growled into the phone as it rang a few time. “Yea, hello, boss?” A devious smile crept on his face.

**“It’s done.”**

X-x-x

Everything was going smoothly. All the girls and guys were almost done with their make up and all they needed was to get dressed and practice points of conversation with each other. You watched as some of the men and women helped each other zip up their dresses, tie their ties or fix details of each other’s hair or make up. It was a chaotic scene but seeing the excitement on their faces gave you a sense of pride.

Back home, there wouldn’t be any smiles. There wouldn’t be any glamor. The girls your cousin “employed” weren’t there by choice. They were forced, bought or kidnapped. It killed you how fragile they looked, how broken and defeated. Occasionally, you would treat them all to pizza, or have girl nights to bring their spirits up. But it wasn’t enough. So many girls came and went. _So many girls_. And you did nothing. Because of fear. Fear of your fucking family.

But your girls and guys, they jumped at the chance to work for you. Some of them, you saved. Ronnie wasn’t just a recruiter. He was a consumer of goods. Human goods. He bought these girls, brought them here and you gave them new lives. They were free to come and go as they pleased as long as they kept to your employment contract for X amount of years. Some of your workers left, and you kept in contact with them to ensure they were on the right track. The last thing you wanted is for one of your ‘hunnies’ as you called them, to struggle and fall through the cracks. But some of the workers stayed, and continued to work for you as freelancers. Either way, you created a family here. A legitimate family. A legitimate business.  

“Hunnies!” you exclaimed. “Are you guys excited?” The girls and guys all cheered in unison.

“We love you, eomma!” you heard one of the guys scream. You shot him a playful glare as you laughed.

“Sugar, Do I look like I could be anyone’s eomma!” You retorted as you twilred in your dress. It was one of the most beautiful dresses Maya had ever picked out for you. It was a cream colored skin tight gown, made and tailored by Jason Wu of Hugo Boss. Your workers cheered you on playfully.

“Bitch you look alright.” Maya scoffed, causing the workers to laugh. You pursed your lips at her and continued.

“I just want you guys to have fun tonight but remember where you are. These are extremely high profile clients. Discretion is key. There will be multiple ushers that will escort you and your guest to your room. Remember to see Maya, Damon, Ronnie or myself before you go up. No one is to go up unless a transaction has been made. Now I know you guys are going to do amazing. If there are any problems, please come directly to one of us,” you looked over to Maya and Damon. “Do you have anything to add?” Maya nodded and turned to everyone.

“Hunnies, you all look lovely. Don’t get any cum on your dress, because they’re expensive,” the whole room chuckled in laughter. “Oh what you think I’m playing–”

“Damon!” you interrupted. “Any words for our hunnies?” Damon stepped up and smiled at everyone.

“Boys and Girls, I trust you all memorized the list of guests who are off limits…to you,” he eyed them all up and down. “Anyway! You guys are our beautiful stars of the night. Be yourselves and when that doesn’t work, just show them your hole–”

“No, don’t do that.”

“I’m just kidding, (Y/N)! But seriously, let’s make some coin today,” he winked, the girls and guys laughing and clapping.

“Alright! Let’s finish up! Get your lives in order! Ronnie’s going to be here soon with some newbies! Be nice to them,” Maya chimed as you walked away, pulling your phone out of your clutch.

When you saw them both on your screen, you melted. Granted, Irene and Sana stood inbetween them but you couldn’t help but think about that dream you had a week and a half ago. The both of them ravishing your body. The way Chanyeol looked at Jin as he spoke made you feel a plethora of emotions. What if they do become friends?

“Yes I am very handsome Yes,” Jin said as he continued.

Your reaction mirrored Chanyeol’s, doubling over in laughter.

“Boss, are you watching TV?” you heard a voice behind you. You turned around and jumped at the person.

“Ronnie!” you smiled at him and took him into an embrace. “I’m so glad you made it alright. How was Russia?”

“Fucking cold,” he snarled. You looked at him and chuckled. “But the booze there is fucking supreme shit.”

“Well, I’m glad you found something enjoyable. Maybe next time I’ll send you to Dominican Republic?” His eyes lit up as he nodded. He looked like he was a kid in a candy store for a second but he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at you.

“Boss, listen. I’m really shook–”

“Ronnie!” you whined. “What now?”

“Well, I heard about…Chanyeol and Jin.”

“Ronnie, please. Can we talk about this later?”

“But–”

“I’ll pencil you in for a meeting asap. Okay?”

“Boss I–”

“I promise, we’ll talk later and you can tell me how much I suck. What other boss does that? Come, let’s get these girls ready.”

You put your arm around him, guiding him toward Maya with the phone still in your hand.

X-x-x

As Jin walked into the dressing room, he was greeted warmly by his members.

“Hyung! You did amazing!” Jimin chimed in his seat. Jin sighed heavily as he took his jacket off.

“Jinjja? I was so nervous. My hands were shaking and I was sweating so much. I–”

“Relax! You were fine,” Namjoon assured him. “I can’t believe you really said you were handsome like that but…”

“Hyung!” Tae ran over to him, taking him into an embrace almost knocking him over. “I told you not to say that. Ah, I got so emotional.” Jin laughed as he returned his embrace.

“Aw, Tae. I really meant eve–what is all of that?!” Jin screeched as he pushed Tae off him walking over to the table.

“Well that moment was short lived,” Yoongi commented as he followed Jin.

“(Y/N) sent that to you, hyung,” Jungkook said as he stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Even that big ass box in the corner.” The maknae pointed in the direction of a faily large box, wrapped in silver wrapping paper. There was a black bow wrapped around the box with an evelope sticking out of it.

“I think she likes you, Jin,” Hoseok chuckled, getting up and examining the package.

“Open it! Open it!” Jimin cheered.

“Yea, let’s see what she got you,” Namjoon walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Guys, I don’t think I can accept this,” Jin said quietly. His fingers ran over the box and stopped at the letter. He took it in his hands and studied it.

“Why not, hyung? You did a good job. You deserve it. And she’s pretty awesome. I mean, she laughs at your shitty jokes–”

“My jokes are not shitty, Namjoon! Don’t come near my present! Hey! Give that back, Jungkookie-ah!” Jin cried as he tried to grab the envelope from the maknae. Hoseok cackled as he grabbed Jin, stopping him from chasing the younger boy.

“Let me go!”

“NO! HAHAHAHA!”

“Come on, hyung. Open it and me and Jungkook will read it as you open it. It’ll add to the atmosphere,” Tae said as he run up next to Jungkook. Jin sighed and stopped struggling in Hobi’s arms.

“Don’t read it outloud until after I open it!” Jin huffed as he walked over to the box. Jimin following next to him, looking over his shoulder excitedly as Jin tore away at the paper.

“It’s a case?” the platinum blonde said puzzled. Yoongi walked up next to him and stared at him in disgust.

“He has to open the case…”

“Ohhh…open it hyung!” Jimin cheered.

“Alright! Alright!” Jin got on his knees as he put the case on the floor. When he opened the black leather case, a black guitar with gold lining laid in perfectly in the richest blue velvet Jin had ever seen. He ran his fingers over it and studied it in awe. Suddenly, his attention focused in on the engraving on the bottom corner of the guitar.

_With all my heart, Until the end of time._

“This…” Jin breathed. “Wow it’s beautiful.”

“She’s loaded!” Namjoon said in awe. Jin turned and shot him a disapproving look. “I’m just saying it looks really expensive.”

“She didn’t have to do this,” Jin said biting his lip.

“You always said you wanted to improve your skill,” Hobi doted, examining the guitar as he stood over Jin.

“Yea, but I don’t even remember telling her that…” Jin smiled warmly as he run his fingers over the engravement. “She’s…wow. Amazing.”

“Read the card!” Tae called out. Jungkook walked over to Jin as he took the card out of the envelope. He cleared his throat dramatically, causing Jin to hit as his shin.

“Alright alright! I’m reading,” Jungkook said defensively as he brought the card to his face.

“Chanye–…” Jungkook suddenly stopped. His eyes darted over the card rapidly. The color from his face drained as he continued to silently read. A confused look washed over Tae’s face as he peered at the card Jungkook was holding.

“What? Why aren’t you–” Tae stopped abruptly. The two men slowly looking at each other, meeting in a worried gaze. Yoongi sighed exasperatedly as he walked over and snatched the card out of their hands.

“You guys forgot how to read?” he said as he looked it over. Just as the two men before him, he looked up slowly, except his gaze met with Jin’s.

“Hyung–”

“What? What did she write?” Jin said as he got up.

“You shouldn’t read this.”

“Why not? Let him have it!” Hobi defended. Jin snatched the card back from Yoongi.

“Hyung just listen to him–” Jungkook was cut off instantly by Jimin.

“It can’t be that bad, you guys are exaggerating.”

Jin pulled out a chair and plopped himself on it. He brought a hand up to his forehead as he read the letter.

_Chanyeol baby,_

_There aren’t enough words I could write down to express how amazing the past 2 years have been. Seeing you progress with every year that has passed was one of the highlights of my stay here thus far. I know you have enough guitars but this one is one I hope you use this one to write the most beautiful songs. The love you’ve given me has pulled me out of such darkness and I am so grateful. So next time you ever feel like you need to ask me, “Do I love you?” or “Will I wait for you?” You can just write me a song._

_Love,_

_(Y/N)_

He must have read it over a million times in that one minute. There were countless emotions running through his body. Jin couldn’t pin point which one to feel, so he sat there and read the letter over for the million and one time.

“Hyung…” Jungkook called out to him

“This…wasn’t meant for me,” he announced.

“What?”

“They…must have brought it to the wrong room,” Jin’s voice was shaky, causing concern from Namjoon who was walking over to him.

“No, you must have read it wrong. Let me see,” he took the note from Jin’s hand and began to read it. Hobi and Jimin looked over the leaders shoulder, reading it as well.

“Jin, I’m so sorry,” Hobi started as he walked over to the broken man.

“This has to be a mistake, hyung,” Jimin suggested.

“I…I should go give this to Chanyeol,” Jin stuttered as he got up, blinking a few times hoping that one of the times he reopened his eyes, he would be in a different reality. How fucking embrassing, he thought.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jin.”

“It’s alright Namjoon. I don’t want this in here.”

“I’ll go give it to Jongin!” Jimin chimed. “Tae come with me. You could say hi to Baekhyun.”

“Y-yea! Let’s go. Don’t worry, Jin. We’ll fix this.”

Jin looked over at the flowers solemnly, wanting to pick one up but deciding against it…they weren’t his. When they heard a knock at the door, Jimin ran over eagerly to open it as Tae picked up the leather case and prepared to walk out with him.

x-x-x

“There he is!” Minseok clapped as Chanyeol walked into the room. The 7 men clapped along with him as the tall man walked into the dressing room.  
  
“Guys stop,” Chanyeol said shyly. “I did okay.” Baekhyun walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
“Your ment was touching,” he said pulling away. Sehun walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Kyungsoo was especially touched by it,” Sehun instigated.  
  
“I was not,” Kyungsoo replied flatly, shooting a deadly gaze at the maknae.  
  
“Oh come on, tell him what you said!” Junmyeon cheered.   
  
“Hey did you see what (Y/N) got you? It’s over there on the table,” kyungsoo pointed out, trying to distract Chanyeol from Junmyeon’s statement.  
  
“No wha—oh aigooooo!” Chanyeol said happily as he walked over to the table, staring at all the flowers in awe.  
  
“Apparently the flowers are for all of us, but we know the excessiveness was for you,” Jongin gushed as he stood next to Chanyeol.  
  
“And there’s a present!” Jongdae pipped from across the room. “Baekhyun and Sehun wanted to open it but—“  
  
“Um, excuse me I just wanted to see if Damon got me anything,” Sehun defended. Baekhyun chuckled as he crept up on the opposite side of Chanyeol.   
  
“I was just nosy,” he confessed proudly. Chanyeol glared at him and shoved him playfully. “Ack! Well, come on! Open it!”  
  
“Yea, we’ve been waiting this whole time in anticipation!” Jongin said as he tapped on Chanyeols shoulder repeatedly. Chanyeol shrugged him off before he spoke.  
  
“Relax I’m opening it now,” he said as he reached into the bag, digging through the tissue paper on the top.  
  
“Um….what is that?” Baekhyun commented immediately. Chanyeol was equally puzzled.  
  
“Since when do you like Mario?” Sehun sniggered. As Chanyeol put the figurine and stage down, Baekhyun, Jongin and Chanyeol studied it intently.  
  
“It’s very pretty,” Jongin commented.   
  
“Yea but I don’t get it,” Baekhyun stated. Chanyeol shrugged and looked at it admiringly.  
  
“I like it,” he said. Minseok walked over to them and studied it with them.   
  
“It’s cute. You like cute. That’s probably why she got it for you,” the older man added.   
  
“Yea, I’m sure something about it reminded her of you,” Kyungsoo exclaimed.   
  
“I think it’s gorgeous! Look at the detail! I think that’s real rainbow opal which is highly expensive,” Jongdae confessed as a matter of factly. Chanyeol bit his lip and shook his head.  
  
“This woman is something else,” he whispered to himself.   
  
“Did she put a letter or card in there?” Junmyeon asked as he walked over to the table, taking the bag in his hand and reaching inside it. “She did!”  
  
“Read it out loud, Hyung!” Baekhyun cried out as Junmyeon handed Chanyeol the card. Chanyeol shook his head and smiled widely, opening the envelope as he spoke   
  
“I can’t believe she did all this for me. She’s so fucking per—“ he stopped himself immediately as he read the name on the stop of the car.  
  
 _Seokjinnie, Mi Tesoro,_  
  
You’ve opened up my heart in such a short amount of time. Your kindness and sweet disposition has soften me, almost humanizing me. Reminding me of my self worth has been one of the greatest things anyone has done for me. Whenever you feel unsure, just gaze over at this once in a while, as a reminder. The way Rainbow Road shines brightly and infinitely doesn’t even compare to that smile of yours.  
  
Love,  
(Y/N)  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”  
  
“What?” Baekhyun exclaimed walking over to him with Kyungsoo at his side. The two men noticed Chanyeol’a expression change. He was fidgeting in his seat, his brows furrowed and his leg started to shake.  
  
“What did she write?” Kyungsoo asked taking the card from Chanyeol’s hand. The two men observed the letter, the smile on Baekhyun’s faded and Kyungsoo sighed deeply.  
  
“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo started before Jongdae cut him off, walking over with curiosity.  
  
“What’s going on?” He asked.  
  
“Fucking Seokjin? Really? That fucking nerd. That’s who’s she’s fuckin?!” Chanyeol got up and put his hands up in the air in frustration. He brought his hands down to his waist as he started to inhale exasperatedly. Kyungsoo shot a look over at Jongin who was moving awkwardly in his seat.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Sehun asked innocently walking over to Jongdae who was studying the letter with a saddened expression.  
  
“Chanyeol, are you sure? Is that what she wrote?” Minseok asked trying to reason with the man. Chanyeol laughed and shook his head  
  
“The letter is addressed to Seokjin. This shit isn’t for me. I should have fucking known. She wouldn’t get me something this stupid…” Chanyeol walked over to the gift and stared at it with disgust.  
  
“I know you’re upset right now Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said as he put a hand on his shoulder, hoping the soothing tone of his voice would help calm the man down. “But  we have to perform soon. EXO-Ls are waiting for us there. They always make you smile.” Chanyeol sighed at his words, knowing he was right. Biting his lip, he put the present back in the bag, Sehun came up behind him and stuck the letter in there as well.  
  
“Do you want us to get rid of it?” Sehun asked worriedly, putting a hand on his hyung’s back. Chanyeol eyed the bag, anger and sadness plastered on his face. He swallowed hard before picking up the bag and walking toward the door.  
  
“I’ll get rid of it myself.”  
  
“Chanyeol don’t. You’re gonna do something—“ Minseok was cut off by Junmyeon who put his arm out to stop Minseok from following Chanyeol as he walked out.  
  
“Let him go. I’ll go get him if he takes too long,” the leader said. Jongdae nodded in agreement.  
  
“He’s not that stupid…unless Seokjin provokes him…” Jongdae’s voice trailed off. Kyungsoo bit his lip and turned his attention to the man across the room who had his hand to his mouth, biting his nails.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Kyungsoo said as he approached Jongin. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed him lightly. “Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
“So why do I feel like I did?” Jongin whispered, guilt riding up his gut as he thought about the day he gave Jimin (Y/N)’s business card.

x-x-x  
  
Chanyeol’s footsteps echoed in the hallway. People stopped to bow at him or even greet him but he kept his irises moving, scanning each door until he saw it.  
  
 **Bangtan Sonyeondan  
**  
He brought his hands up to his jacket, adjusting it before he knocked, Jimin appearing before him as he swung the door open.   
  
“Chanyeol! Uh…we were just about to go to your room—“  
  
“I need to speak with Seokjin,” Chanyeol snarled, his knuckles were turning white as he gripped tightly to the bag in his hand.   
  
“Oh Jin? Well he’s uh…” Jimin was cut off by Namjoon, who slightly pushed him to the side so he could face the angry man.  
  
“Chanyeol-ssi, i don’t think that’s a good idea,” Namjoon said as kindly as possible. He didn’t want to anger the man more even though he was denying him what he wanted. Chanyeol bit as his tongue and looked around as if he would find the right words to say floating around In the air.  
  
“Listen it’ll only be a minute,” Chanyeol seethed through his teeth. Namjoon looked over at Jimin, swallowing hard in nervousness. Pushing past Namjoon and Jimin at the doorway, Jin made his presence visible holding the black leather case in his arms.  
  
“Guys, it’s alright,” he said sweetly as he faced Chanyeol. Trying not to give him the satisfaction, he maintained his composure as he handed the case to him. “I believe this is yours.” Chanyeol looked him up and down, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek.  
  
“This? This is mine?” Chanyeol asked as he snatched the case from Jin’s grasp.   
  
“Isn’t that what you came for?” He snapped. Chanyeol glared at him and handed him the gift bag.  
  
“No, i came to give this to you.”  
  
“Ah I see,” Jin said inquisitively as he took the bag from Chanyeol. Namjoon and Jimin eyed them both nervously as the rest of the members crept up behind them. Jin nodded and frowned. “I guess there’s been some sort of mix u—“  
  
“How long?” Chanyeol looked down at Jin with dark eyes, awaiting an answer.   
  
“I don’t think I should answer—“  
  
“Do you even love her?” Chanyeol interrupted. The fury inside him was building. Looking in the eyes of the man who was fucking the love of his life, he thought about this moment countless times. Punching him in the face would have been the first thing, then just letting his body take command and continue to beat him senseless. But he couldn’t. Not here anyway. This wasn’t the setting for a verbal altercation either but could you blame him? He wasn’t just going to stand there like an asshole, instead he’ll be the asshole. “Or is she just a fuck to you?”  
  
“Are you fucking crazy?” Jin spat inching his way toward Chanyeol.   
  
“Alright, let’s just relax here. You guys exchanged the um…gifts,” Namjoon interfered, putting his arm in between the to men who’s chests where about to collide. Hobi jumped up and put his hands on Jin’s shoulder attempting to pull him away from Chanyeol.   
  
“Yea, lets just walk away for now,” Hobi suggested, patting Jin on the back.   
  
“Hey! I read that lovely note she gave you,” Jin sneered. When Jin was angry, he didn’t have a filter. the fact that Chanyeol was trying his patience and already prodding at a nerve he wasn’t ready to deal with, he wasn’t going to hold back no matter how much force Hobi or Namjoon used on him. “Did you enjoy mine as much as I enjoyed yours?” Chanyeol snapped at his words, pushing closer to him even tho Hobi was pulling him away. Namjoon reached his arm out again and tried to hold Chanyeol back.  
  
“What did you say to me?!”  
  
“Did I stutter?” Jin looked over at Jimin who’s face emanated shock and confusion. “Jimin did you hear me stutter?”  
  
“Hyung stop,” Tae called out as he got closer. Yoongi followed behind him with Jungkook at his side.   
  
“That’s cute. You’re real talkative for a guy who stays silent on most of your groups tracks!” Chanyeol bellowed, struggling against Namjoon. The vein in Jin’s neck started to throb. He felt Yoongi’s grab at him as Hobi was having trouble holding him back at this point.  
  
“Oh wow that’s a good one! Tell me Chanyeol,” Jin grunted as he struggled against the two men. “Do you taste me when you kiss (Y/N)?”  
  
Chanyeol snapped.   
  
“FUCK you!” Chanyeol could have powered through Namjoon with ease but he wasn’t prepared for the 2 other arms that wrapped around him simultaneously. Shocked, he turned his head to see Junmyeon and Jongdae pulling him back.  
  
“That’s enough!” Junmyeon bellowed. “Let’s go, Chanyeol.” The older man pushed him back with force, almost knocking Chanyeol and Jongdae over.  
  
Both men stopped struggling. Chanyeol fixed himself as locked eyes with Jin. The other man returning his gaze, sending daggers his way.  
  
“Come on, Chanyeol let’s go!” Jongdae cried as he dragged the tall man away, leaving Junmyeon behind.  
  
“Aish!” Jin hissed as he walked off into the dressing room, swatting Hobi and Yoongis hands away. Junmyeon bit his lip and turned to Namjoon.  
  
“Namjoon, i am so sorry about this,” he said apologetically. Namjoon put his hand up and shook his head.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Hyung. I’m just glad you got here when you did,” he put his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder and sighed.  
  
“This is a mess, isn’t it Namjoon-Ah?” Junmyeon sighed. Namjoon chuckled at his comment.  
  
“Let’s just get this night over with.” Both men said their goodbyes as Junmyeon picked up the leather case that Chanyeol had left behind.  
  
“Junmyeon! Tell Baekhyun I said hi!” Tae called out to Junmyeon as he walked away. Junmyeon just turned around nodding at him with a sweet smile on his face.

X-x-x

The tall man barged into the room, kicking a chair out of his way as he walked over to another one. He sat down rather than kicked it, interlacing his fingers as he leaned foward placing his arms at his thighs.

“What was that?!” Jongdae cried as he picked up the chair that Chanyeol knocked over. Jongin shot up and walked over to him, the other 5 men just stood there in awe.

“Did you fight him?” Jongin asked. Chanyeol hissed angrily and shook his head.

“He was about to!” Jongdae answered. “Really Chanyeol? What were you thinking?”

“Fuck you, Jongdae!” Chanyeol spat.

“Woah woah woah!” Minseok said as he walked over to the man.

“That was uncalled for Chanyeol, what the fuck?” Kyungsoo yelled from his seat. Baekhyun walked over to Jongdae who was seething.

“Chanyeol, you need to relax,” Baekhyun commented. _He is right_ , Chanyeol thought as he inhaled deeply. As he exhaled, he felt the anger in his body disappate just a tad bit.

“You guys don’t understand,” Chanyeol started. “You should have heard what that little SHIT said to me!” He slammed his fists on side of the chair as he spoke.

“Hyung, it’s over now. Breathe,” Sehun said as he sat next to him, rubbing Chanyeol’s back comfortingly.

“Listen,” Minseok put his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “We don’t have to go to the part–”

“Fuck that party! I don’t want to even look at her,” Chanyeol spat. Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo, tears started to form in his eyes. Kyungsoo walked over to him and put a hand over his. Mouthing the words, “It’s not your fault.”

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon called out as he walked in the room. “Are you alright?” The leader placed the leather case against the wall as he walked over to Chanyeol. “I should have never let you go.”

“No! I had to,” Chanyeol disagreed. “I needed to face him this way. Because if I would have saw that fucking sorry excuse of a human being talking to her at the party…I–” he couldnt finish his sentence. He just sighed deeply and started bouncing his knee.

“It’s okay. We’re not going to that party. You need some space, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon comforted him. Chanyeol just nodded, the look of utter defeat never leaving his face. The other members just stood around him, feeling helpless. Except Jongdae. The man walked over to the case that was leaning on the wall and picked it up.

“I’m going to get rid of this,” he said as he started walking out.

“No!” Chanyeol cried out as he lunged out of his seat. Jongdae turned back and looked at him puzzled.

“I don’t think you should hold on to this for now,” Jongdae suggested. Chanyeol took the case out of his arms and started to walk toward the flower adorned table.

“I want to open it,” he said sternly as he placed the case down.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Junmyeon asked nervously.  Chanyeol nodded as he undid the latches on the side, the 7 men watching carefully behind him. As the case opened, Chanyeol’s mouth dropped. He examined every inch of the guitar, admiring how breathtakingly beautiful each detail was from the wood work to the blue velvet that held it in place. He furrowed his brows as his eyes ran over the words on the corner of the guitar.

“Do you love me?” he whispered quietly to himself as his fingers traced over the engraving. There was the card, placed on the blue velvet. Picking it up, there was a twang of anger that rung in his ear  and throughout his body as he noticed it had already been opened. He inhaled sharply through his nose as he took that card out and read it.

It was silent for a while. The 7 men looked at each other nervously, anticipating Chanyeol’s next move. Breaking the silence, Chanyeol turned around and walked over to the chair, the card never leaving his hand.

“I changed my mind,” Chanyeol started as he bit his lip. “I want to go the party.”

The 7 men disagreed in unison.

“You’re crazy!” Jongdae screeched.

“Why would you do that to yourself?” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“There’s no way we are going!” Junmyeon added. Chanyeol glared at them all.

“I’ll go by myself then! You can’t stop me,” he hissed. The men looked at each other and sighed.

“Why do you want to go anyway?” Minseok asked shaking his head. Chanyeol looked down at the card again, his nostrils flared before he spoke.

“Me and her need to have a talk.”  
  


x-x-x

“Why did you have to say all of that to him?!” Namjoon bellowed as he walked over to Jin who was sitting at the other end of the room, fiddling with the gift bag on his lap.

“He started it…asking me if she’s just a fuck,” Jin tsked and cocked his head back. “What does he know about me and (Y/N)?” Jimin stepped foward and shook his head.

“Yea but you were pretty harsh. I know you were mad but I doubt you made this situation any easier.”

“Yea,” Jungkook added as he sat across from Jin. “You made it harder for youself and (Y/N).” Jin just looked away, not wanting to admit that Jungkook was right.

“What were you thinking anyway, Jin?” Yoongi cried out as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I wasn’t thinking, okay. I was just…so angry,” Jin seethed, clutching the bag in his hands. Tae walked over to him and put a hand on his back.

“We know, hyung. But maybe this needed to happen…so you can see.”

“See what, Tae? What do I need to see?”

“That maybe she’s not what you think she is,” Hobi replied. Jin glared at him as his neck started to turn beet red.

“What do you even mean? You guys don’t know her like I do! She’s not what YOU think she is! There’s so much to love about her and–”

“You love her?” Jimin gasped, interrupting Jin as he progressively got louder. The older man stopped suddenly, looking down as his lips parted.

“I–Well…I can’t–”

“Why don’t you just open your present, hyung?” Tae interrupted. He noticed how flustered his hyung was getting and he didn’t want him to drown himself in more thoughts. “Maybe it’ll make you feel better.”

“Yea, open it!” Hobi cheered, trying to liven the mood up. Jin looked down at the bag debating whether or not that would be the best thing to do.

“Don’t force him guys. Clearly he’s not–”

“It’s okay, Yoongi,” Jin said as he took the card out of the bag. “I’m going to read this first okay?” He said as he looked at the other members. Jin took the card out of the already ripped open envelope. As he read it, a small smile crept up his lips.

“She’s…so sweet,” he said breathlessly. Hobi beamed as he extended his hand out.

“Let me read! Let me read!” Jin held the card to his chest and shook his head, leaving Hobi to sit there and pout.

“I’m more interested to see what’s inside,” Jungkook hinted. Jin bit his lip as his put both hands in the bag, pulling out the MarioKart Rainbow Road diagram. Jin’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

“No…” he uttered. The 6 men roared in shock as the rainbow opal shined under the lights of the room.

“Jin that’s–”

“Rainbow road…how did she find this? I’ve…I’ve been looking for it for…”

“Years,” Namjoon added. Jin smiled as he placed the gift on his lap. Studying every detail of the rainbow opal, down to the perfectly carved Mario. He was overwhelmed with emotion. The warmth in his heart traveled throughout his whole body. Jin felt it in his finger tips, the tip of his nose, his stomach and even down in his toes. 10 minutes ago, he wanted to go home and just lay in bed, not move or speak to anyone. He felt defeated and worn out, like (Y/N) ripped his heart out herself. But now…he just wanted to hold her, caress her and kiss her everywhere.

_Maybe Jimin is right…Maybe I do love her._

“I take it we are still going to that party?” Hobi asked looking up at Namjoon. The leader looked over at the other man before finally landing his eyes at Jin, awaiting a response.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jin stated. The rest of the members nodded except Yoongi.

“What if…you know…he’s there?” Yoongi asked, not wanted to mention Chanyeol’s name. Jin laughed as he picked up the card, reading it through one more time.

“That idiot?” Jin scoffed. “I’m not worried about him. He’s no threat to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 might be posted up later today. I'm almost positive it will so stay tuned :D


	13. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I promised! WARNING. IF YOU READ MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE I EDITED IT PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT NOW. I didn't realize I posted only half of it :( These two chapters were really hard to right as I wanted it to be beyond perfect. I really hope you like this one. anyway, I feel like this chapter needs no introduction. Let’s get to it ;)

“Pleasure doing business with you again, Jihoon! I know Angie is going to be a perfect fit for you,” you doted at him as you put an arm around the giggling woman at your side. “I mean look at her! She’s gorgeous!”

“Oh, (Y/N), stop!” Angie blushed.

“She’s not wrong sweetheart,” Pyo Jihoon said as he ran his hand down her back. Smiling at the two cooing at each other, you called for an usher to come over.

“Take them to room 421 on the 4th floor,” you said to the man as he nodded.

“You got it, boss. Come with me,” the usher said as he motioned them to follow him. Angie was simply glowing and you shot her an encouraging look. Jihoon took her hand lightly as he motioned for them to follow the usher.

“Have fun, you two!”

“Oh we will,” Jihoon purred at Angie, causing her to blush before they walked away. You cocked  your head to the side, declaring victory as you turned around and made your way over to Maya, Damon and Ronnie who were standing not too far away. As you approached them, you looked at the sight of your party.

The sound of lively conversations roared over the music playing in the hall. Hundreds of your workers were mingling with the many groups of idols, managers, record label CEOs and producers. Some were at the bar, working their charm, just as Damon coached them, while their prospective clients had a few drinks. Others were sitting at the many round tables that adorned the venue. There was a whole kitchen of chef’s in the back, working on a menu customized on whatever the guests wanted. Most of the time, it was the same dishes but Goyangi Catering, a company you worked close with for your parties, had the best chefs from all parts of the world. They never provided a menu as they prepared for whatever the guests pleased. The parties you planned were one of a kind. It was a paradise for adults. You can have anything you want. Food or Drinks while beautiful young women and men doted on you respectfully. With tact and sophistication. Until they trapped you in a spell, cursing you with the curves of their bodies. A slight touch of the arm or tender graze of their fingers on your cheek was propane on your skin, igniting a fire inside you that didn’t know was there.

If it was one thing you knew how to do was observe body language. A business tactic you picked up from your dear old father. You find a target, study the way they sit, where they put their hands, how they looked at others and you made a general assumption on what their personality was like. You preyed on their desires and reaped the benefits from it. They fell at the touch of a beautiful person who treated them like they were human. Damon and you worked hard on teaching these men and women the art of seduction. Of getting what they wanted by using nothing else but their body. Everyone wins. You get paid, they get their rocks off. That’s why you thrived. That’s why you never failed. Your father always said only one person can be on top. There’s always one winner. Shit like that wasn’t a winner’s mentality. A winner mentality is . sacrificing numbers to save people rather than sacrificing people to save numbers. You had a lot of low points before you succeeded but you remained close to the concept of helping others. Your father would have just killed the right people. Force your way to the top. You both exhausted yourselves to the bone but your work ethic is what set you apart. Working hard to make others happy, even if it’s a sick twisted way of happiness, was much better than working hard to make others miserable.

Looking around you smiled to yourself as you thought, this is going better than I imagined...but neither of them are here yet…

“I rewatched EXO’s performance for like the 5th time and my Sehunnie looked radiant!” Damon gushed at you three. Maya took a sip of her 5th drink of the night as she nodded.

“Sehun is EXO right?” Ronnie asked cluelessly. You shot him a disapproving glance and smacked his arm.

“Didn’t I tell you to read up on our clients before coming here?” You hissed at him. He shrugged and rubbed the arm you assaulted.

“I tried but there were too many!”

“Youuu are juh lazy! Hck, that’s just disrup...disra…hck...disrepectful,” Maya slurred through hiccups. The three of you looked at her weirdly.

“Had enough to drink there?” Ronnie retaliated.

“Fuck are you talking about?” she growled at him, taking another sip. “I’ll...hck...drink any of you over a table!”

“I think you mean under,” Damon corrected.

“I don’t wanna go under a table with you...no offense...”

“Wait what?”

It was hard to pay them any mind at this point. You pulled your phone out for what seemed like the millionth time and studied the screen. _Still no texts from either of them_ , you thought. Maybe the presents were a little much.

“Don’t worry hck, (Y/N),” Maya hiccuped as she put a hand on your shoulder. “They’re probably just busy.”

“Yea, don’t stress it too much,” Damon added looking over at you sweetly. Ronnie scratched his head.

“Excuse me guys, someone at the bar is making a deal. I’m going to take care of it,” Ronnie said proudly. He turned to you and pointed. “Damon is right by the way, don’t stress it too much because tonight is a big night.”

You couldn’t help it though. You spent hours trying to come up with a reason as to why neither of them had called or texted you. Telling yourself that they were busy wasn’t good enough at this point. That was the impatient side of you though. You shook the thoughts off and tried to focus at the party at hand.

“YOONGI!” Maya squealed as she grabbed your arm. You looked over at the entrance and there they were. All 7 of them. And Jin looked just as mesmerizing as he did on your phone a few hours ago. It was difficult to resist studying his features. He looked a bit worn out, his hair was somewhat unkempt, parted in the middle as a few strands hung over his forehead. You noticed his eyes were darting around the room and the lit up when he saw the food being brought out to the guests. You couldn’t help but laugh as he tapped Hobi, eagerly telling him about his discovery. Hobi wasn’t paying him any mind. He and Yoongi were talking amongst themselves about finding the best place to sit. Jimin and Namjoon studied to room, examining the enviornment and everyone in it. Jungkook clung onto Tae’s arm, as they both were shocked at the scene playing before them.

“Let’s go!” you said as you grabbed Maya and started your way over to them.

“Woah! Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Damon called out. You stopped in your tracks and turned on your heel, Maya sloppily mirroring your action.

“I’m going to...uhh...meet with our guests.”

“No, no. You said before ‘I’m not going to have time to talk to him!’ and here you are running off like little bitches!” You glared at him as he spoke.

“Come onnnnn! I wanna see Yoongiiiiii!” Maya whined.

“It’d be rude not to greet our clients. Plus, a certain someone isn’t here yet so what’s the harm?” You said, putting your hand up at Maya to shut her up. Damon groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But make it quick!”

“I’ll be right back I promise!” You said gleefully as you made a beeline toward the 7 men.

“Yoongi!” Maya gushed as she walked up to him. “You were amazing!”

“You all were! Ugh, every performance of yours always surpasses the last,” you doted. As you looked at them, they reciprocated a look of timidness. Something you hadn’t seen since the first time you met them. They were uncomfortable, scratching the back of their heads, avoiding you gaze. Namjoon smiled awkwardly and looked immediately at Maya, as if he couldn’t look at you for long.

“Thank you so much, we really...appreciate that,” the leader said, almost robotically.

“O...kay,” Maya retorted, taken a back by their behavior. “You guys hungry or something because you’re acting a little...strange…”

“No we’re not!” Yoongi said confidently, turning to face the other men as he grilled them. They all came out of a slump suddenly. “We’re fine right.”

“Perfect! We’re awesome…” Jimin’s voice trailed off and that sweet smile fading.

“Right,” Maya continued. “Let me show you guys were you’re sitting…” Maya tried to hide her intoxication very well. You surprised at how convincing she was. It was like she didn’t even have a drop of liquor. _Is this bitch insane or like...anyway_. They all walked passed you, following Maya into the hall. You felt Jin’s eyes on you, stopping infront of you as the rest of the men walked around you.

“(Y/N), can I talk to you?”

_Well fucking finally._

“Yes! Um…let’s step over here,” you motioned him into the coat room accross from you.

“In there?” He asked almost as if he was offended. You laughed and grabbed his wrist. “(Y/N), I don’t think that’s—“

“Hey boss,” you heard from behind you.

“Yes Ronnie?”

“I need your help translating...wait where are you going?” You rolled your head back in frustration and groaned.

“No where anymore, I’ll be right there…” he nodded slowly as he looked at Jin.

“Right...just um...hurry please,” he stuttered as he backed away slowly. You look at Jin with defeat and he just inhaled slowly as you let go of his wrist.

“These things are kinda crazy for me,” you said admittingly. “I kinda have to split myself into 4 people and it’s just a bit stressful. But I’m sure you probably had a stressful night too even though you did amazing and you looked brilliant and stunning and manly…” you couldn’t stop yourself from talking and with every compliment you gave him, his face softened. It left you breathless. “...and now I’m rambling I’m sorry.”

“No, (Y/N). You’re fine,” Jin smiled faintly at you as he grabbed your hand and squeezed it lightly. “You listened to me ramble for a whole week and a half. I can tell you’re nervous.” You raised your eyebrows at his statement. Scoffing and laughing you pushed your hair behind your ear and crossed your arms.

“Me? Nervous? No...just...okay I’m a wreck but I know what will make me feel better.”

“Tell me, jagi.”

“Did you like the present?” He looked down, that faint smile disappeared for a bit but returned almost immediately.

“I loved it.”

 _That’s it?_ You thought. _All that searching for that half assed answer_. You tried to hide the disappointment in your face but he noticed.

“(Y/N)...I’m gonna go wait with the rest of the guys. But I really do have to talk to you soon.”

“Yea, sure. You’re acting awfully weird. You and the rest of the boys. Is everything okay? It was the flowers. They were too much right?”

“No, jagi. It wasn’t the flow—“

“I should have gotten something for you all. Ugh, now I feel like an asshole!”

“It’s not that either.”

“Boss,” Ronnie interrupted as he put a hand on your shoulder. “I really need you.” You sighed and nodded.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay tesoro?” Jin rubbed the back of his head as you assured him.

“Okay. Just...hurry please?”

“What’s the rush?” You giggled as you walked away.

“I think you know why…” he said faintly, barely able to catch what he said as you walked away with Ronnie.

After you finished assisting Ronnie with a transaction, you started back for BTS’ table but you were taken away by another transaction. Soon after another. And another. You needed to think of a plan to escape. If not, you weren’t going to be able to talk to Jin before Chanyeol showed up. Looking at Damon fixing one of your worker’s hair, it suddenly dawned on you.

“Damon!” You called out to him as you approached him. “I need a favor.” He raised a finger at you and quickly returned to the worker who’s rose bun was being adjusted.

“Okay Hunny, you’re good as new. Go get them!” He said to her in encouragingly. She sweetly thanked him and ran off. “Now what can I do for you?” He snapped as he turned to you.

“I need you to watch the floor. I need to step ou—“

“You’re really asking for a lot,” he said eyeing you up and down. “Look at this place. At this time. It’s only going to get busier and you want to leave. What for?” You bit your lip before you answered.

“Well I was trying to talk to Jin and Ronnie pulled me away. He was just about to tell me about the present and—“

“No offense, (Y/N), But you need to let the present thing go,” he snarked, scanning the room to see if everything was visually okay.

“No Damon. It’s not even that...they were acting weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know. Like they couldn’t look at me. And Jin just looked...upset.”

“Maybe they’re tired?” Damon shrugged.

“No something is up. I can feel it,” you shook your head and gave Damon pleading eyes. “I’ll let you and Sehun go in the closet for 15 mins when they get here! Please!”

“Make it 25 and you’ve got yourself a deal,” he said flatly as he tried to haggle with you.

“Ugh! Fine. Can I go now?”

“Get lost,” he retorted, walking away unbothered. You smiled as you put your phone out, opening up a new message.

**You:**

Get on the elevator and go up to the roof. I’ll meet you there in a few.

Your heart skipped a beat as you saw the ellipses that indicated he was typing. It wasn’t very long until he responded. 

**Seokjin:**

Got it. On my way.

Fixing your gaze in his direction, you saw him say a few words to the other members at the table as he made his way to elevator.

“Hey! (Y/N)! I have a potential client, can you check them out?” You heard one of your hunnies say behind you. A sigh escaped your lips as you turned around to face him.

“Let’s go sweetheart.”

This was the last transaction you made before you snuck off into the elevator.

x-x-x

“Are you sure this was a good idea?” Minseok whispered behind Junmyeon as they walked into the venue. Junmyeon sighed as he scanned the hall, looking for their usual table.

“What sounds worse? Us coming here together or Chanyeol coming by himself?” Minseok shrugged and shook his head at the leader.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“I don’t always get chicken!” Jongin argued, playfully pushing Kyungsoo as they trailed behind their hyungs.

“Don’t kid yourself. You’ve been salivating the moment I asked you if you were getting fried chicken again,” Jongin pouted at his statement as they followed Minseok and Junmyeon to the table.

“Okay Chanyeol, remember what we talked about,” Jongdae gave him a few pats on the back as he grabbed his arm. “Stay calm and civil. And don’t forget the main points of discussion we went over. This is her job. You knew this is what she did.”

“You’re just feeling upset,” Baekhyun interjected. “Because you love her and it’s been such a long time since you’ve had to...share,” The blonde tilted his head as he finished his statement, looking at Chanyeol in bewilderment. “You sure know how to pick them, don’t you hyung?” Chanyeol let out an obvious fake laugh before cocking his arm back, motioning a punch at Baekhyun. The smaller man sheilded himself and scoffed.

“Alright alright. That’s the complete opposite of what we were aiming for,” Jongdae said as he brought Chaneyol’s arm down.

“Hyung, I don’t know why you don’t just do what I told you--”

“That’s actually the plan, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not playing around anymore.”

“Wait, what plan?” Jongdae asked.

“A plan to make (Y/N) finally settle down with him,” the maknae doted. The Baekhyun and Jongdae leaned back in shock. The blond putting a hand to his chest while Jongdae’s mouth hung open. Before they could ask him to elaborate, Sehun’s attention was drawn away as he laid eyes on the man he came tonight to see.

“Look it’s Damon. He looks so handsome, ahhhh,” Sehun grabbed at Minseok and shook him. “I want to go talk to him. Come with me guys. Maya’s there, hyung!”

“I-I don’t think that’s a bad idea…” Minseok stuttered, admiring Maya from afar.

“I don’t see (Y/N) with them,” Chanyeol claimed immediately. Baekhyun laughed nervously  and squeezed his shoulders. The blonde shot a worried glance at Jongdae.

“She’s probably busy so we should just--”

“Go ask them.”

“No, Chanyeol that’s not what we agreed to do,” Baekhyun quipped, trying to reason with the tall man.

“I’ll be back. Sehun, you coming with me?”

“Sehun, you’re not going to enable this for some...dick?” Baekhyun pleaded with puppy eyes. Sehun bit his lip while looking over at Damon and Chanyeol who was looking rather impatient.

“It’s not some dick, Baekhyun…” Sehun declared as he eyed Damon from across the room. “It’s that dick. Let’s go Minseok.” The maknae dragged his hyung with him as the darted for the crowd of tables in front of them. Chanyeol shrugged and followed them gleefully.

“This isn’t going to end well, is it?” Baekhyun said admittingly watching the three walk away. Jongdae sighed and pat him on the back.

“Let’s at least try to have some food before he makes a mess of things.” Baekhyun sighed at his statement while they started walking over to their table to join the other members.

“I hope I get to at least finish my food.”

X-x-x

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Maya choked as she approached Damon. The man swiftly turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

“She’s busy, look she got caught up with something and I know you’re drunk but focus because we have a problem and I need you to act right for a second,” Damon shook her causing her to hiccup and shake her head.

“I’m perfectly fine but I think we have another problem,” she giggled, swaying to the side.

“Well what is it?”

“3...2…”

“Damon!” Sehun’s voice caused the neck on Damon’s hair to stand. _They’re her_ e, he thought to himself. He mouthed to word ‘fuck’ to Maya before turning to face the maknae. Much to his dismay, he was also greeting by Minseok, who was helping Maya stand as she started for him but tripped and Chanyeol, who looked much more eager than usual.

“Sehun, baby, you were stunning,” Damon gushed as he put a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun blushed and smiled sweetly, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

“Stop, you’re exaggerating. Look at you though, you look good enough to eat,” Sehun bit his lip as he finished his statement leading Damon into a flirty giggle fit.

“Aw, that’s cute. You guys are adorable. Awww. Hey by any chance, do you know where (Y/N) is?” Chanyeol blurted as he got in between the two men. Sehun shot him a glare before Maya made her was over to them with Minseok at her side.

“Damon was about to tell me cuz, hck...I saw her go in the elevator and never come back,” She pouted, crossing her arms. All the color left Damon’s face as she uttered those slurred words. Chanyeol looked over at him slowly, cocking his eyebrow at him.

“So where did she go?”

“Chanyeol!” Minseok scolded.

“It’s fine, Minseok,” Damon chuckled nervously as he turned to Chanyeol. “I actually...don’t know. She said she had to step out because she wasn’t feeling good...she um...needed some air.”

“Is she alright?” Sehun asked innocently.

“Yea, she’s just nervous that’s all,” Damon admitted. “She’ll be right back, Chan--”

“Thanks anyway Damon. I guess I’m just going to have to go look for her. I’ve got something to fix. I’ll see you guys in a bit,” Chanyeol said quickly as he walked away.

“I...uh..I don’t think you should do that Chanyeol!” Damon stuttered as he followed behind him.

“And why not?” He was on a mission and he kept walking even if Damon trailed him.

“Because…” he struggled to find the right words to rebuttle with. “If she’s sick you might get sick too!” Chanyeol swatted a hand at him and shook his head.

“Well if she’s sick, I should be there to take care of her right? Besides I’ll be fine,” were the last words he said before he got in the elevator. “You coming with me?” Chanyeol asked, motioning for Damon to go inside. Damon groaned and shook his head.

“No!”

“I’ll see you in a bit then,” Chanyeol said sweetly as the door closed in Damon’s face. He threw his hands up in the air and walked back to the venue, making his way toward Sehun once again.

“What is Chanyeol going to fix?” Damon demanded as he grabbed Sehun’s arm. He looked over at Minseok petrifyingly.  

  
“What’s going on?” Maya broke the silence as she leaned up against the older man.

“So...something beyond (Y/N)’s control put her in a very shitty position,” Minseok started nervously, trying to be as tactful as possible. “And I’m not sure if the other party is here but if he is, things are basically going to end very badly tonight and--”

“Chanyeol knows about Jin. The present’s got mixed up and they confronted each other. I’m kinda mad I wasn’t there but Jongdae said they almost fought and--”

“WHAT?!” Maya and Damon cried in unison as they stood next to each other.

“Yea! It was crazy. (Y/N) fucked herself over,” Sehun scratched the back of his head and looked over to Minseok who was glaring at him.

“You didn’t have to say it like that. Have some class, there’s a lady here,” he said motioning toward Maya.

“Please, look at how trashed she is.”

“Hey!”

  
“Alright! So basically what you’re telling me is that the worst possible thing that could have happened today…”

“I’m afraid so, babe,” Sehun sighed and shifted in his place.

“Are they even here?” Minseok asked, his eyes darting around.

“Who? BTS?” Damon asked as the older man nodded.

“Yea, they’re allll the way over there!” Maya pointed out to the other side of the venue where they could barely be seen.

“(Y/N)’s not that dumb after all,” Minseok commented. “I would have never know they were here.”

“Is Jin sitting with them?” Sehun asked nervously, turning his head. Damon frantically grabbed his attention away, hoping they wouldn’t notice the other man’s absence.

“Why don’t you guys order your food and I’ll find out? That way you don’t have to worry too much tonight. I know you guys must be tired and hungry,” Damon looked over at Maya with leading eyes.

“Oh...OH! Yea...yea...you guys should go eat and...rest. We’ll take care of it. I’m pretty sure I saw him there before,” she scoffed out a laugh, trying her hardest to go along with the plan. “Chanyeol’s gonna be back soon and no food? You guys should probably order him something.”

“Good idea, Maya. You should get wasted more often.”

“You know what Damon--”

“You guys are right,” Sehun sighed and looked over at Damon. “We’ll talk later, cutie.” He winked at him before he walked away with his hyung at his side.

“She’s fucked isn’t she?” Maya whispered watching them make their way back to their table.

“So royally fucked.”

X-x-x

The minute you heard the elevator ding, you ran out of it with anticipation. Millions of different dialogue echoed in your mind and you mentally wanted to rehearse them all before you got to Jin. It was killing you not understanding why they were acting so strange. All this time you were hoping to see Jin with the utmost glee, smiling uncontrollably because of his new figurine but…he was cold and unmoving. Taking a deep breath in, you pushed the door open.

“Jin,” you said breathlessly as you stepped out to the roof. He turned around and gazed at you, that half smiled returned. But you ignored it as you walked over to him, taking him into an embrace. “I miss you.” You felt his body against yours. It was stiff and tense for a second. He brought his hands to your back and barely squeezed you against him.

“I missed you too,” he whispered. It was cold outside in the Mid December weather but you couldn’t help but feel colder in his embrace. This wasn’t like Jin. By now, he’d be showering you with kisses, running his hands up your sides so he could hear you giggle into his neck. You pulled away and furrowed your eyes at him.

“What did you need to talk to me about? Can I know why you’re being so distant with me?” you confronted him. He sighed and took your hand in his.

“(Y/N), before I start. I just want to say I knew deep down inside me that you were seeing other men...I just didn’t want to believe it,” his words pierced through you like a thousand icicles darting through your body. Even if you knew what you wanted to say there the lump at your throat weighed down on you vocally.

“What are you talking about?” you managed to croak out. Jin’s eyes darkened as he narrowed them to you. Looking down solemnly, he licked his lips before meeting your gaze.

“There has been a mix up. I recieved Chanyeol’s present tonight. And he recieved mine.”

“What?” There was a ringing in your ears, like the one after a gun fires. You heard exactly what he said but you were hoping and praying that you were wrong. This wasn’t happening. You tried to pull way from him and remove your hands from his grasped but he grabbed on your fingers tightly and brought you close to him, the look of melancholy never leaving his face.

“You love him, don’t you?” He hesitated, not wishing for you to answer. You felt that stinging in your eyes. Tears were threatening to form. You didn’t want to look away because you knew for certain they stain your cheeks. Instead you stared at him, torturing yourself as you saw the gloomy look in his eyes.

“Jin…” was all you could utter out. He sighed as  his nostrils flared.

“(Y/N), I have no right to be angry with you. And I’m not,” he said reassuringly. It didn’t work. You knew he wasn’t mad. He was hurt, and you were the reason. All you wanted to do was disappear. But he continued. “It’s just...if you love him, you should be with him. Stop what you’re doing and...don’t play games with people’s hearts…”

“You think I’m playing with your heart?” you asked defensively, taken aback by your response, he let your hands go and crossed his arms.

“So what would you call it? Hm?” he leaned in as if expecting you to answer but before you could say anything, he carried on. “You led me to believe that the connection I felt with you was being returned. Like you actually cared about me. The reality is your heart belongs to someone else...and I’m just…” he paused as he looked you in the eyes. “I’m just a client.”

“You’re wrong,” you snapped as you walked closer to him. Trying to put a hand up to his cheek, he stopped you by grabbing your wrist and shaking his head. “Jin, listen…” the sadness heavily coated your words as you began to explain. “I do love Chanyeol. He...he helped me leave my ex. Gave me a chance to be myself, truly. It was the new beginning I truly needed. Not the one the ex promised me...But you,” you cocked your head and sighed deeply. “You gave me tenderness. A softness I’ve never felt before. I’m just confused...because yes, I do love him but…” you looked at him with adoration and sincerity. He parted his lips as he listened to you intently. “When I’m with you, my whole world is at peace. You give me serenity…and I...I love that.” You notice his shoulders drop as they eased up at your words. He brought a hand up to his forehead, pushing some stray strands of hair out of his face.

“If that’s true...maybe...you don’t love him,” he confessed, biting his lip while rubbing his arm. “How can you love someone and have feelings for another? It doesn’t make sense to me, (Y/N) because…” he grabbed your hands again and brought them up to his lips, kissing them as he looked at you with pain in his eyes. “I can’t think of anyone else I would want to be with...because I  lo--because I have you.” You didn’t know if he fumbled with his words because he was nervous or if he was overwhelmed with emotion, either way you didn’t know how to answer his question. It didn’t make sense to you either. There were days you wanted to lay with both of them in your arms. You thought you were going crazy, clinically even. Biting your lip, you ran a thumb over the back of his hands as he gripped your fingers tightly.

“I’m sorry, Jin...I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry I’m not perfect--”

“But you are perfect,” he cut you off, knowing that tears were soon to fall if you continued. That was the last thing he wanted to do. “You’re perfect for me. You have some flaws, that’s all. But we all do. That doesn’t change anything.” You felt him let a hand go and his palm cupping your cheek. His thumb ran over your lips, as if to catch every breath that tickled against his touch. You leaned against his hand and closed your eyes for a second.

“My flaws are rather…” you looked away with shame. “...repulsive.” His hands made their way to your chin, grabbing it and turning you to face him as he shook his head.

“I wouldn’t call them repulsive…” Jin’s eyes changed instantly and you wanted to melt into them. They were soft again, the purest adoration glossed his irises as he put them on you while he studied your face. “Nonetheless...they are fixable. I know they are.”

“You’re always to sure of yourself. Why, Jin? Why do you still bother with me? You could have a decent normal girl. But you chose me...just…”

“Shhh,” he ran his thumb against your lips again. Shuddering at his touch you couldn’t help but yearn for his lips brushing up against yours. “That brings me to the next thing I need to tell you…”

“Get your hands off of her,” the familiar voice caused your heart to drop to your stomach.

“Not you again,” Jin rolled his head back as Chanyeol started to inch close to you.

 _What the fuck is happening?_ Your stomach felt uneasy and a strange dizziness overtook you. They were both in front of you, Chanyeol glaring Jin as he walked  over to you both. Jin let you go as he turned to him, folding his arms on his chest.

“You know you’re really fucking dumb for coming to this party,” he spat as he stopped in front Jin, towering over him.

“Chanyeol, stop--” you pleaded as he brought a hand up to silence you. He turned his head at you slightly before speaking.

“I’ll deal with you later,” He put all his attention on Jin now, who was rolling his eyes at him.

“If she’s even with you later,” he retorted. Chanyeol growled as he got in Jin’s face. Nothing prepared you for the moment he started to yell.

“Listen you little fuck!” Jin put his arm out, stopping Chanyeol in his tracks. The taller man shoved Jin’s are to the side as he continued. “You’ll never be anything to her! You just make her money!”

“That’s enough!” you bellowed as you tried to get between them, both of them ignoring you as you followed them. Chanyeol was backing Jin up against a shed behind you.

“I’m the one she loves! You should know since you read my letter. You enjoyed that right?” Chanyeol sneered at Jin. Jin scoffed at him and started to push his chest into Chanyeol. You didn’t know what to do except plead for them to stop again, to which they ignored you.

“You think that’s love?” Jin cocked his head and looked at Chanyeol with disgust. “The way you fuck her?”

“You don’t know anything about us!” Chanyeol growled, grabbing at Jin’s collar. Jin forcibly removed Chanyeol’s hand and smirked at him in sarcastic amusement.

“I know you fuck her like an animal,” Jin remarked, looking at Chanyeol with disdain. Chanyeol just laughed, throwing his head back.

“You’re fucking right,” he inched close to Jin’s face so that he could feel his breath on his cheek while he spoke. “And I’m proud of that.”

“Wow,” Jin marveled sarcastically as he clapped. “That’s something to be proud of isn’t it, jagi,” Jin looked over at your horrified expression.

“Will the both of you please just stop?”

“You know you can stand there and be proud of being a fucking barbarian. Because me and her don’t fuck. We make love. Tell me Chanyeol,” he put his hand up onto Chanyeol’s shoulder as he continued. “Have you ever made love to her?”

Chanyeol furiously pushed his hand away from his shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows at him and nodded at him slowly. “Make love?” he said mocklingly. “Has she even told you she loves you?” You saw Jin’s facial expression change. The confident cocky asshole gimmick he was playing to toy with Chanyeol’s hot headed remarks, that was gone. His nostrils flared and the color of his neck deepened into a dark red shade.

“You know what Chanyeol? She hasn’t told me yet, but she will,” with that statement, he brought his hands up to Chanyeol’s chest and pushed him backwards. Chanyeol mirrored the same anger as he almost fell back. He made his way over to Jin with fury in his eyes.

“Why the fuck,” he puffed his chest at Jin, sending him back a few steps before he continued. “...would she fall for you when she has me?” Chanyeol pushed him again, but Jin collected himself fairly quickly before looking at Chanyeol with a devious smile.

“I guess it would be for the same reason she crawls into my bed even though she already has you.”

It happened quicker than you could process it. Chanyeol brought his fist up and you screamed in panic as you saw it collide with Jin’s jaw. As Jin fell to the floor, you rushed to him.

“THIS IS OVER!” You screamed at Chanyeol as you helped Jin up even though he ignored your help. Jin scrambled to his feet, looking at you with a sense of eager approval to lunge at Chanyeol. “Stop it now! This is fucki--Jin...you’re bleeding…” you choked out as you saw his red stained teeth. He frantically brought a hand up to his mouth and studied his fingers. His eyes widened as he saw the blood coat his fingertips.

“I…” he stuttered as he looked at both of you. His whole face was crimson red now...he looked as if he was going to ignore any of your protests and just start throwing fists at Chanyeol, but instead, he turned and darted to the door to go back inside, leaving you and Chanyeol out in the cold.

 _No...I need to fix this_.

“Jin, wait--” you called out to him as he disappeared behind the door. You heard Chanyeol’s footsteps behind you as he growled.

“You’re really going to go after him, (Y/N),” he snarled at you. You turned to him and shot him a terrifying gaze that took him aback.

“You wait here, I’m not done with you,” you turned on your heels and letting Jin’s name escape your lips again as you followed him back inside.

“Jin!….Jin!” You called out to him as you ran, he was nearing the elevator. Trying with all your might, you sped up to him and grabbed his arm. “JIN!”

“How could you love a psycho like him?!” he barked at you, spinning around to face you as you stopped him. You looked at his lips, the blood was pooling around the edge of his mouth.

“You need to get this checked out. Are you in pain?” The concern in your voice didn’t phase Jin. He just grunted in frustration as he used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his mouth.

“Fuck! I don’t care about that right now! I just wanna go back and--”

“No! Please don’t,” you pleaded desperately, holding him back as he tried to push past you so he could go back. “I’m going to deal with him. I’m begging you just go downstairs and get yourself checked out.” He sighed and stood in front of you, disappointment emanating off him.

“Jagi, I--”

“I know, tesoro. I know,” you comforted him, as you put a hand on his arm. “But I have to clean this up...I created this mess.”

“No, I’m not leaving you alone with this lunatic,” he shook his head and grabbed your wrist as he dragged you toward the elevator. “Let’s go,” he commanded as he pressed the button.

“Jin! No, stop!” wriggling your arm free from his grasp, he turned to you puzzled at your protest.

“You mean to tell me you’re going to stay here?! With him!? Didn’t you see what he did to me?!” He yelled pointing to his mouth. All you could do was hang your head low and sigh. He scoffed at you and laughed mockingly as the elevator dinged. He put two fingers under you chin, bringing your gaze up to him as he looked at you with discontent. “You know what? You can sit here and abuse yourself. Lower your standards because you don’t think you’re good enough. But you’re only cheating yourself out of happiness. You’re miserable and I don’t surround myself with miserable people. Goodbye, (Y/N).”

The pang in your heart almost caused you to double over. What you wanted to do was agree with him, follow him into the elevator and leave this problem behind. But you knew the instant guilt and regret you would feel leaving Chanyeol behind. Plus, you needed to set him straight. It was about time you did something about his recklessness.

“Jin, please,” you begged as he started to go into the elevator. You grabbed his arm again as you did before. “Don’t do this, just hear me out--”

“Don’t touch me,” he spat at you, moving away from you with force before stepping in the elevator. Your heart broke into pieces as the door closed before you, watching Jin throw daggers at you with his gaze.

 _There was no time to cry_ , you told yourself. That’s all you wanted to do at this point. Fall to the floor and drown yourself in self pity. Tell yourself how stupid you were for doing this to yourself. For doing this to them. What were you thinking? How could you put yourself in this position? Is this business really worth it?

_But there was no time._

You turned on your heels and headed back for the door that lead you outside. With a vendetta on your agenda, it was imperative that you confront Chanyeol about his impulsive actions once and for all.

When you got outside, you saw the tall man pacing back and forth, rubbing the knuckles on the fist he assaulted Jin with.

“Aw baby does that hurt?” you said tantalizing him. He looked up and you and nodded.

“Yea actually it does.”

“Good! What the fuck were you thinking?!” His face contorted as you yelled at him.

“Me?!” he leaned in and his eyes widened. “Did you hear what he fucking said to me?!” You narrowed you eyes at him and shook your head violently.

“So?! That doesn’t give you permission to hit anyone! What gives you the right?!”

“The minute he came between us--”

“What US?” you screamed frantically as you cut him off. He took a step back, surprised at the tone of your voice. “What us, Chanyeol? I can’t be yours. I can’t be his. Hell, I can’t even be me!” At this point, your voice was shaky and you couldn’t control your emotions. Starting for the other man, you pointed at him and wagged your finger. “I told you,” you brought your finger down and ran your other hand through your hair. “I told you not to fall for me and you didn’t listen.”

“So you’re really going to stand there and pretend you aren’t practically mine,” he sneered. “ After everything (Y/N),” he squinted his eyes as his lips curled in anger. “Everything I did, Everything we said to each other. Why do I constantly have to fight for you? First with Jiyoung, now with him!” he screamed in disgust as he neared toward you pointing in the direction of the door you had previously walked in from. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I didn’t ask for any of it!” you fumed at him, meeting his anger with your own. “I’m not telling your to fight for me! And I’m not doing anything to you! At this point you’re doing it to yourself!”

“You’re just selfish,” Chanyeol roared as he brought his face close to yours just as he did to Jin. “You don’t care about him or me. You just want your fucking money. That’s all it’s ever been, right?!” That was it. He pushed you over the edge. The fire in your eyes exploded as you pushed him. His eyes widened at you as you started for him again.

“That was the fucking plan! Literally that was all I ever wanted, Chanyeol. From the minute I met you. Falling for you? I NEVER wanted that. I never wanted this. You seem to fucking forget!” You brought your fists up to his chest and started banging them against them as you spoke. “I’m...a...fucking….hooker…” He simply looked down at you in bewilderment and anguish. Soon enough, you felt him bring his hand behind your neck, squeezing your with force as he dragged you.

“Oh yea?” he growled in your ear as you started approaching the edge of the building. You brought your hand up to his arm as you felt him unwillingly guide you.

“What are you doi--Ah!” you yelped as he bent you over the side, your hands scraping against the concrete ledge of the building. His hand traveled up your leg, you shivered under his touch as he pushed your dress back, revealing yourself to him.

“This is the last time…” he brought his hand to your panties and pulled them down. The sound of his belt jingling followed after. “The last time I’ll be fucking you like this.”

“What?”

He ignored you as you felt his length invade you suddenly. A loud moan fell from your lips and you arched your back as he let his cock rest inside you, stretching you out before he started to pound you. His thrusts were nothing you’ve ever felt before from him. They were faster than normal, sloppier than what you were used to. You clutched tightly to the edge of the building, your arms scraping against the concrete. The sound of his body slapping up against you, your yelps of ecstasy and his husky grunts echoed down below, the noise filling your ears as it bounced of the buildings surrounding you.

When you felt his head crashing into your spot, your eyes rolled to the back of your head, causing you to back your hips into him. His hands gripped at your hips as his pace got stronger. Your whole body was a quivering mess as you felt yourself coming to your climax. His name spilling from your lips repeatedly as you began to melt against him, cum dripping down your legs.

“Stop,” you whimpered as he continued to unmercilessly thrash into you. His hands snaked up your spine and stopped in between your shoulders. Suddenly, you felt your hair being twisted into his hand. Another whimper escaped your lips as he pulled you close to him by your hair. Leaning his body half way, he rested his forehead onto your temple.

“Do you really want me to stop?” he groaned into you ear as his free hand spanked your bottom. You cried out in pain and bit your lip.

“N-...no.”

“That’s what I thought.”

That free hand now snaked around you and grabbed at your breast that was bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts. You wanted to squeeze your walls against his throbbing cock as it moved inside you ferociously but today his cock swelled inside you so much, you could barely concentrate. His organ started to pulsate violently, indicating he was close to finishing. He let go of your hair, causing you to fall foward as he grabbed at your waist again, guiding you up and down his cock as his thrust became more frantic.

“Fuck, (Y/N)...I’m going to cum...uhhhh…” he husked lowly as you felt him explode inside you. The feeling of his load melting against your spot sent a chilling sensation of euphoria throughout every nerve of your body. You came against him, both of your juices cocktailing inside you together. As he pulled out, your body collapsed to the ground, not being able to feel any sensation in your lower body. Half expecting him to help you up, you looked up at his as he buckled his pants. His eyes told the story of sorrow and you could have sworn tears started to well up in them.

“Chan..Chanyeol…” you stuttered as you sat there breathlessly. “This is the last time?” He crouched down to your level and brought a hand up to your face.

“Yes baby...this is the last time I fuck you like this…” He saw the plethora of emotions run through your face. You were certain he was going to let those tears free from his eyes but he chuckled. “Baby don’t cry. You know I don’t like seeing you like this.” Even though he was talking to you, deep down you know he was telling himself this. Not that he was wrong for saying it to you anyway.

“So then what do you mean by last time?” you whispered as you sat there still, unable to move. He smirked and got up, looking down at your defeated form before speaking.

“I’m not going to pay you anymore, (Y/N).”

You couldn’t believe what you had just heard. Did he really just say that? That’s not how you worked. That’s not how business with Starlight Catering played out. How dare he even think that’s an option? What is he trying to do? You were so lost in your thought you didn’t noticed that Chanyeol had started to back away. Before you knew it, he was by the door, leaving you alone on the roof.

As you sat there, looking at your panties that were around your ankles, you just wanted to sob uncontrollably. The type of cry that left you hyperventilating, where after a while you had no more tears left in you. It was all over. Jin hated you. Chanyeol didn’t want you anymore or so it seemed. You couldn’t handle the consequences. Maybe if you would have prepared for this like Maya and Damon warned you, this wouldn’t have happened.

_Damon._

When it finally dawned on  you that you had left him to fend for the party, you quickly got on your feet, pulling up your panties and flattening your dress as you ran toward the door. Just like other instances where you wanted to break down, you didn’t. Your business was always there to keep you away from doing so. In many way, you thought, Starlight Catering was your real lover. The strongest one out of all of them. He conquered over you, never letting you love anyone. Yes, let’s blame it on the business instead of yourself…because that always worked out.

X-x-x

When you walked out of the elevator, you sighed in relief as everything was the way you left it. Everyone looked just as entertained as they looked before. You scanned the hall, looking for any sight of Maya or Damon.

“Hey Carla!” you called out to one of you workers. She smiled sweetly as she walked over to you. “Have you seen Maya or Damon, hunny?” Carla brought a finger up to her chin and tapped against it pensively.

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen Maya in a while. But Damon was just here. He was escorting EXO out.”

“They left?!”

“Yea…” Carla bit her lip. “Is everything okay? They usually stay till the end.” You inhaled and put an hand on her shoulder.

“Everything is fine,” you lied. “How are you doing tonight though? Everything okay with you?” She nodded delightfully.

“Incredible actually. I got 3 clients so far! And I think one of them I can persuade into becoming a regular.” You smiled dotingly at her.

“That’s great, sweetie. Keep up the good work! Let me let you get back to it actually,” Your worker beamed at your words as she hugged you. Walking off with an extra pep in her step shortly after. As you watched her walk away, you saw Damon trailing behind another worker, fixing his bow before sending him off.

“Damon!” you called out to him. He turned to you with a horrified expression, an expression you were tired of seeing tonight, quite frankly. “What the fuck happened?! They left?! And where’s Maya?!”

“Girl…” he started as he put his hands on his hips. “Shit really--”

“Yes! Shit hit the fan! I know! Can y’all stop saying that? Tell me what happened!”

“Alright alright,” Damon replied, putting his hand on his chest as he cleared his throat. “So this is what happened in order. Jin came downstairs right? Walked over to BTS and said something to Namjoon. They got up and started to leave. Let me for one say that Maya was a MESS and Yoongi offered to sober her up at their dorm and make sure she gets home. She fucked up a few transactions and I didn’t think she could do anything without looking like a drunken mess so I figured, just kill two birds with one stone. I charged him for tonight because I know a guy like that is going to take her to bed,” he looked at you slyly before you raised your eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. “So that’s where Maya went...and that’s how they left.”

  
“What about EXO?!”

“I’m getting to that!” He reprimanded, shooting you a defensive look. “Anyway, Chanyeol came down stairs and I swear to everything, he was crying. The guys saw him and they just kinda...left. Sehun came up to me and said they had to go. It kind of happened all at once and me and Ronnie were trying our best to keep up with all the girls so I just walked them out and came back…” his voice trailed off as he examined you. “But what the fuck happened to you? EXO told me about the presents. I almost threw up out of fucking anxiety and shit (Y/N), you look like hell…” You glared at him quickly but the glare faded as you brought your hand up to your head.

“Where do I even begin?” You started explaining what had happened previously. From when you spoke to Jin, to when Chanyeol walked in, to the confrontation they had, to Chanyeol punching him. Your eyes started to feel like they were swelling again as you continued to explain what Jin had said to you, then the fight you had with Chanyeol. How he said that he wasn’t going to pay you for sex. You couldn’t stop talking.

  
“I lost them both, Damon. I really fucked up. I don’t know what to do. All I want to do is hide. And I want to start crying but I can’t--fuck,” your voice started to crack, feeling the sob sitting in the back of your throat. Damon looked at you sadly as he put his hands to your biceps.

“Sweetie, hunny, no. Not now anyway,” he pleaded sympathetically. He knew your world was collapsing at your feet. It took him all the effort in his body to show you all the empathy he could muster. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I know you said you didn’t want clean the mess when this all happened,” you choked as you held back tears. “But I really need you right now and--”

“Bitch you know I was mad when I said that,” he spat playfully. “No, dumbass. I’m not gonna let you deal with this on your own. BUT we still have a party to tend to so...,” he pointed at the hall and raised his brow.

“I know...I know.” He sighed and handed you your invoice book and business cell phone.

“Let’s just wrap this up so we can go home and heal,” his voice was gentle and soothing. You put an arm around him and squeezed him.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” you sighed.

“I’m thinking we should get into our PJ’s when we get home, put on The Office and eat ice cream til we get fat and you can cry for hours about how you fucked up. And I can tell you it’s going to be fine for how every many hours you decide to spend crying.” You looked up at him gratefully.

“Bless you.”

He shrugged and patted your bum.

“Let’s kill it now. Make some coin so we can go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to take a different turn now. Are you prepared for what happens next? Cuz I don’t even think I am idjsojfsdiojfijds As always thank you for reading and leave me a comment letting me know what you think <3


	14. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. What does Jin have to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Chapter 10. Well at least from one side. This is kind of a Jin chapter and I didn’t even mean for it to be that way. I realized that if I wrote everything I wanted to write, this chapter would have been like 30k long. I mean, does that bother you guys? Let me know! I’m always down for writing longer chapters if you guys will wait for me...till the end of time...get it? like in the story? Okay my jokes are lame, I’ll stop rambling and let y’all get to reading <3

‘No arms or legs is basically how you live right now, Kevin. You don’t do anything.”

A loud pair of laughter followed Michael Scott’s line. You and Damon couldn’t stop cackling when Kevin gave him the saddest reaction.

“I fucking love this show,” you belted out, wiping the tears from your eyes. “The Office can literally make anything better.”

“Aw so you’re feeling better?” Damon said as he laid on his stomach to face you. The two of you were laying on your bed, using your laptop to watch The Office. You shrugged and pushed the used tissue that was on your keyboard to pause the show.

“I mean a little bit, I think it’s just cuz I’m feeling sleepy,” you replied as you took another spoonful of ice cream in your mouth. Damon opened his mouth, signalling him for you to give him a bite.

“I mean,” he said swallowing the ice cream you fed him. “Do you still feel like your heart is coming out of your chest?”

“No.”

“And you’ve stopped crying, no?”

“I guess.”

“Well alright, step one is done!” He closed the laptop and put it on your nightstand. “You can’t expect everything to go away now, (Y/N).”

“No I know. I just...can’t believe I fucked up this much,” Your head started to hang low as you thought about the events that unfolded that night. The way Jin looked at you as he said “Don’t touch me”. Then the words that cut into you the minute they flew out of Chanyeol’s mouth. “I’m not going to pay you anymore, (Y/N).” Even though you already answered this question a million times you couldn’t help but wonder.

_Where did I go wrong? What exact moment?_

**_The minute you let your heart make decisions for you, dumbass_.**

“You’re right. But it already happened. And maybe it needed to happen,” Damon pulled covers over him and got comfortable. “Either way, we’re going to get through this.” You eyed him as he turned over and yawned.

“Are you...sleeping in here tonight?” You asked quizically.

“Don’t act like you don’t want me here. I’m your best friend and I know that when you’re upset you hate sleeping alon--”

“You don’t feel like getting up do you?”

“Nope.” You rolled your eyes at him and started to collect the tissues and empty ice cream cartons that littered the bed.

  
“You know, I say it all the time but Damon, I’m really happy you’re my best friend. I don’t think anyone can do as good of a job dealing with me like you,” He turned to you as you threw the trash away.

“I know,” he pipped, smiling at you sweetly. You laughed and smacked him on the ass before you got comfortable next to him.

“Goodnight, Damon.” you said, snuggling into your pillow.

“Goodnight, puta.”

x-x-x

Your phone went off for what seemed like the 5th time. There was no way you were moving, either. Figuring it was Ronnie calling so you could give him the final rundown of the numbers, you kept sleeping hoping he would get the hint.

“Pick it upppppp!” Damon yelled groggily. You turned to him and elbowed him.

“Why are you yelling?”

“Because your phone has been ringing for like an hour, pick it up! I’m trying to sleeeeep,” Damon whined, putting a pillow over his face. You groaned and reached for your phone on the nightstand next to you. Not even looking, you picked it up.

“Star--”

“(Y/N) WHAT THE FUCK!” Maya’s shrill screech pierced your eardrums. Pulling the phone away from your ear for a second, you brought it back to your face as you cringed.

“Why the fuck are you yelling for?”

“Because you’re an imbecile,” Damon chimed.

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Maya defended.

“Not you! Damon!” You groaned. Accepting that you weren’t going to get back to sleep now, you sat up and rubbed your eyes. “What’s up though? Why are you blowing up my phone?”

“(Y/N)...I’m...kind of stuck,” she grimaced painfully. You sighed as you pulled the covers off you.

“Did you slip in the shower and throw your back out again?”

“NO!” She screeched once more, bringing the phone away from you again. “I’m...well...what happened is…”

“Out with it, Maya!”

“Okay!...I’m um...not home,” Your eyes widened at her statement.

“You’re not...h--Where the fuck are you?!” Damon turned to you and glared at you as you screamed into the phone.

“Don’t be mad at her!” You heard Jimin’s voice in your ear. “It was our fault! We let her nap after...uhh…”

“You can say it, Jiminie. It’s not like she doesn’t know what we did last night,” Maya purred. You could almost feel Jimin blushing through the phone.

“Wait a minute, Am I on speaker?!”

“It was Maya’s idea, Y/N,” Yoongi interjected. A sigh escaped your lips as you threw your hand up in frustration.

“That’s great. Really, Maya. I--” you stopped yourself before you could continue. As much as you wanted rip Maya a new one, cursing and yelling while Jimin and Yoongi were listening wasn’t exactly a good look for you or your business. Especially after the events from yesterday, you wanted to keep your image. “I’m disappointed. But not mad.”

“See!” Jimin chuckled. “I knew she was reasonable. (Y/N) is so sweet.”

“I wouldn’t say all of that now,” Maya responded flatly.

“Anyway,” Yoongi interrupted once again. “I sincerely apologize, (Y/N). Really, we fucked up big time. But can you give us a hand? I’m not sure how we can get her out of here without anyone seeing her.” Rubbing your temples, you started thinking of a plan.

“Let me speak to Namjoon. I’m sure he can help me come up with a plan,” There was a silence after your words, but you could hear a faint lull of whispers. “Hello? I know you’re there.”

“You see, (Y/N), Namjoon isn’t here. And we kinda want to keep this between us for now...just so he doesn’t um…”

“This is dangerous territory,” you warned Yoongi. “I at least think we should have Jin help. He might know what to do.” Saying his name was difficult. As much as you didn’t want this to be the way you crossed paths with him after last night, you knew that he would be able to keep the boys calm and devise a plan that would keep this under wraps from the leader.

“Hyung is sleeping. He was up late last night…” Yoongi said cooly, guilt creeping up the pit of your stomach.

“Ah, I see. Well, don’t worry. I’ll think of something. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll call you back,” you lifted yourself up from you bed and started toward your closet.

“Thank you so much, (Y/N)! You really are the best!” Jimin gushed.

“We owe you one,” Yoongi followed.

“(Y/N)...”

“Maya,” you said sternly. “We’ll talk later.”

“Fineeee,” She groaned, hearing the sound of the call ending right after. You threw your phone on the bed, accidentally hitting Damon with it as he tried to sleep.

“Fuck you, hoe!” he cried out as he writhed under the sheets.

“I’m going to kill that girl,” you snarled as you pulled out a pair of True Religion jeans. “How am I going to get her out of there? Is she nuts?! It’s practically almost noon! There are people everywhere!” Damon yawned and turned over.

“I have a plan,” he mumbled as he stretched. “Call Goyangi Catering and place an order for pick up, get some pastries or sandwiches, something easy and quick for them to make. Then ask them for a uniform, put it on and “deliver” it to them.” You blinked your eyes at him in amazement.

“That’s fucking fantastic but how do I get her out?”

“Easy,” he snuggled back into the bed facing you. “Tell her to go out back while you come out the front. Attention will still be on you!” he made a motion with his hand as if he had a pen and paper handy. “Delivery girl, was it BTS? What does their dorm look like? Are they recording? What do their pajamas look like? Can you tell us anything at all?” Bringing the covers up to his neck, he shrugged and made a face of accomplishment. You shook your head almost in agreement. Granted it was risky, there could always be someone waiting in the back. But if there was anyone in the front, crazed fans or press, they would see you go in and come out, taking any suspicion away from Maya. It wasn’t the best plan, but it was the only plan.

“I guess that’s what we’re gonna do,” you agreed, plopping on the bed looking through your contacts. A smile crept up your face as you found Goyangi catering. “Wait…” you stopped suddenly and turned to Damon. “How did you come up with that so fast?” He scoffed at you and rolled his eyes.

“See, Unlike you bitches, I ain’t messy. First of all, this would never happen to me. I’m responsible,” you laughed out loud as he playfully smacked you. “Second, if it did, there’s no way I’m going unprepared for the worst. I got a back up plan for my back up plan.” He snapped in your face causing you to lean back a bit. At this point, you had no time for his sass. You pressed the screen and brought the phone up to you ear.

  
“Goyangi Catering? Yes it’s me! Great job last night...the food was fantasic! The focal point of discussion throughout the whole night, I heard! No...no actually I called to place an order...Yes, I’ll hold…” you looked over at Damon and pointed at him. “This better work!”

“It will! It will!” he reassured. You shot him a doubtful look as you waited on the line patiently.

x-x-x

You pulled up to the nearest parking spot by their dorm. Gripping at your steering wheel, you looked over to their dorm that was down the street, studying the people outside. It didn’t seem too crazy. A sasaeng walked by acting as if they were a pedestrian, knowing damn well they were waiting for a glimpse at one of the idols, and a few reporters chatted amongst themselves, exchanging notes. You figured they were waiting for Namjoon to get back, and ask him about his whereabouts today. Sighing to yourself, you gazed over at the box next to you.

“I really want one of these pastries, Damon.”

“Bitch, get your life together. How’s it looking out there?” his voice filling the car as it came through the speakers.

“One crazy, 3 reporters.”

“Not too bad,” he spoke into the car radio. “Don’t be nervous. Those people can smell it like fucking dogs.”

“I believe it,” you pursed your lips as you examined them a little more.

“How does the uniform look on you?” Damon sniggered. You glared at his name on the display screen.

“Go fuck yourself, I look like a bum.” You looked down at the plain white t-shirt that was 2 sizes too big. The Goynagi Catering company logo was obnoxiously adorned on the front.

“Well I’m sorry delivery girls don’t go around dropping pastries off in Versace dresses.”

“Fuck off, Damon,” you spat as you grabbed the box. “Alright I’m going to get out there and get this shit over with. See you soon.”

“Byeeee,” he chimed, using your free hand the press the call end button on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath in, you pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked out of the car with your box of pastries at hand. The minute you approached the dorm, reported fled to your side as you began walking in.

“Are these for BTS?” one asked immediately. You just shrugged as you approached the door.

“Who are they from?” a second one asked, pushing the first reporter to the side. Again, you shrugged at them as you walked into the building. They said a few choice words about your manners before you walked away from them. _Fucking vultures_ , you thought to yourself as you got to the front desk. Usually at night, you were in different attire so the concierge didn’t recognize you. Either that or it was so late, he wasn’t even there. It was better that way. If he did recognize you, he could mention to Namjoon that you had visited the dorm while he was away, causing problems for the other members as he questioned your appearance there.

“Good afternoon! I have a delivery for Bangtan Soeyondan on the 3rd floor,” the man scribbled something in his notepad before he reached for the box.

“Namjoon-ssi isn’t here and their manager didn’t mention anything to me about a delivery so I’ll just take these and he can take it up when he arrives,” he replied. _Fuck_ , you thought to yourself. _I have to get up there_.

“Sir, this order was made by Yoongi actually. Surely you can let me up just to drop these off. He’s not feeling well. Last night, the poor thing pulled his...hamstring...yea his hamstring during their performance,” you lied, hopefully the concierge bought it. Slowly, his eyebrows furrowed and a look of pity played on his face.

“They work so hard too…” he looked around and sighed. “Alright, I could get into a lot of trouble for this but go ahead and bring it up.” You smiled sweetly at him and took the box in your hands again.

“That’s really kind of you. Don’t worry, we’ll keep this our little secret,” you winked. The man blushed and nodded as you walked away.

“Hey, I believe I know you from somewhere,” he called out to you as you waited for the elevator. _Fuck, I almost got it_ , you cried internally. You looked to him and shrugged.

“You know I get that all the time! I must have a distinguishable face, right?” you laughed nervously as the elevator chimed, the doors opening at the perfect time. “Well thank you again have a good day!” You said in one breath as you rushed inside, pressing the button for the 3rd floor violently.

 _That was so fucking close, oh my god_.

Usually when you walked down this hall, the sound of your heels clicking accompanied you. Today you were left in silence with your own thoughts. Your palms began to sweat with every step you took. It wasn’t the situation that gave you anxiety, it was the possibility of seeing Jin. You didn’t know what you were going to say to him if you did see him. Planning that out probably should have been included in this strategy. Instinctually, you only scrambled a solution for what seemed more important. Protecting your business. Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you knocked on their door and waited for a response. It wasn’t long before Taehyung opened the door and appeared in the doorway.

“(Y/N)...you look…”

“Don’t even start--”

“Cute!” he doted.

“What?”

“You look so normal! Come in, come in! Oh and let me take that for you,” he said excitedly as he pulled you inside with one arm and grabbing the box with the other. You were taken aback by his kindness. He was always a sweet kid but after last night and the way he looked at you nervously, you weren’t exactly sure what you were expecting. But this was the opposite...not that it was a bad thing.

“I brought pastries!” You chimed sweetly as you both got into the kitchen. “I hope you guys like them.” He put the box down on the counter and opened them, his eyes twinkling at the sight.

“These are for all of us?” he asked innocently.

“Yes of course! Dig in, Tae,” he smiled at you as he grabbed a pastry and stuffed it in his mouth. It was hard not to giggle as he chewed, his eyes squinted in satisfaction. You walked toward him slowly and sighed.

“Hey, Tae. I just wanted to apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused for your group last night. I really hope that doesn’t affect the way you guys think about me or anything. I truly fell in love with you guys. You’re one of the sweetest group of young men I ever had the pleasure of meeting and I want to...stay friends with you.” Tae put his pastry down and turned to you. Your words made his cock his head at you and frown.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). I’ll admit, last night was pretty shitty but you’ve been nothing but nice to us. What ever happens with you and Jin, that doesn’t effect our friendship. Not unless you hurt him purposefully anyway. But I know you wouldn’t do that,” he picked up the pastry once again and leaned on the counter. “Plus, if I stop being your friend, I don’t get the benefits of free food every once and a while.” The both of you laughed as he took a bite.

“(Y/N)! You’re here! Finally!” Jimin said in relief as he walked in. The expression in his face changed to one of curiosity as he peered at the box on the counter. “Are those pastries? Tae, you have powder on your face. Those are pastries!” he ran excitedly toward the box and marveled at them just as Tae did previously. Another giggle escaped your lips as you walked up to the both of them, handing Tae a napkin to clean the powder on his face.

“Yes, pastries are great and all but…” you put a hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly, digging your nails into his skin. A smile crept on your face as you watched him writhe in pain. “Where’s Maya?”

“AISH! (Y/N) WHAT IS THIS?”

  
“This is how I show love when I’m angry,” you cocked your head at him and kept your face kind and sweet as you let him go. He rubbed his shoulder and looked at you in confusion.

“I thought you were reasonable!” he cried. Taehyung chuckled in the background as he took the pastry Jimin was about to take.

“I am reasonable. I’m not telling Namjoon about this little fuck up and you’re still alive aren’t you?” His eyes widened as he nodded. “Well, let’s get to it then. Where is she?”

“In the bathroom,” you heard Yoongi from behind you. “She’s hungover and…” Suddenly, the sound of gagging and coughing echoed through the hallway. “Yea...so that’s happening.” A look of embarrassment and horror crept up your face.

“I’m so sorry about that. She usually doesn’t...well she does...but,” Yoongi chuckled at your expense and shook his head.

“Don’t be. We had a lot of fun last night. Right, Jimin?” Jimin blushed at Yoongi’s statement and he nodded shyly in agreement.

“Jiminahhh! Don’t be so shy now!” Tae teased. “You were the one giggling and moaning the loudest. Maya knows her name. I don’t think you had to remind her every 3 seconds.” Jimin’s mouth dropped at him, his face getting a deeper shade of red.

“Hey Tae,” Yoongi chimed softly. “Didn’t I hear a small, little moan a few night ago coming from Jungkookah’s room? It sounded a lot like your voice…” The color in Tae’s face drained as he looked at Yoongi with terror.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said defensively as he grabbed another pastry. “I just remembered, I have...something to do.Thank you for the food, (Y/N). You’re the best!” He ran out of the kitchen and back into his room. Jimin shook his head and laughed.

“You didn’t have to do that, hyung. That was mean.” Yoongi shrugged at Jimin and looked to the side.

  
“He’ll be fine. We all know anyway. I don’t know why they try and hide--”

“And I don’t think I should be hearing this conversation!” You interjected, putting your hands up to your ear. “I’ll be...uh...helping Maya out.”

“Oh, (Y/N)! Come on! You can’t possibly tell me you didn’t know either,” Jimin cried out to you. You shrugged as you walked away.

“Hey, I don’t know who or what you’re talking about.” They both looked at you with annoyance as you darted toward the bathroom. Of course you knew about Tae and Kookie. It was painfully obvious. But you dealt this situation before with Kyungsoo and Jongin. When they are ready, the two of them will come foward to their members about their...relationship. But for now, you thought it was best to let the two men explore each other and be sure of what they had. Even if Tae’s comment to Jimin was rather funny, you knew your place in this situation.

“Maya?” you said sweetly into the bathroom door. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck off, you wank! I know you’re just being nice because we’re here. You’re going to kill me when I get out of here!” she said sloppily through the door. You sighed as you put a hand up to the door.

“Yes, you may be right. But you’re kind of throwing up and I don’t think this is the right time to kill you...I don’t want to get puke on me.”

“Very funny, bitch...hold on,” her thought was cut off by her gag reflex and the sound of her throwing up echoed in the bathroom and down the hall.

“Ew, gross,” you said to yourself as you backed away. The sound of a door down the hall clicking open caught your attention causing you turned your head to the sound.

“Honestly! Who is making all that noise!? I’m trying to fuckin--” Jin’s stopped as he saw you. He was about to walk down toward you before he noticed your presence in the hallway making him to stop in his tracks. Your heart raced at the sight of him. Just seeing him in his PJs, his hair tousled every which way and his face still slightly puffed from his slumber. The blood was rushing to your face, causing you to blush at how enchanting he looked.

“Jin…” you said breathlessly as you turned to him. He licked his lips and turned back around, heading to his room. “Wait!” you called to him, trailing behind him. “Can we talk? Please?” Without saying a word, he closed his room door leaving you outside. “Jin...I’m..I’m sorry. I just want to talk...just give me 5 minutes?” He said nothing. “Okay 2?” you chuckled. Still not receiving a response, you leaned up against the door and sighed. “Alright, I get it. I’ll just...go.” You pushed yourself up and walked back to the bathroom, knocking at the door impatiently. All you wanted to do was get out of there at this point.

“Maya!” she responded with a grunt.

“That was painful to hear,” you heard Hobi say from down the hall. You looked over to him and smiled.

“Hey Hobi! I’m sorry if this...noise is interrupting anything or bothering you,” you said to him apologetically as he raised his eyebrows reluctantly.

“Oh no. That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about,” he raised a finger, pointing to Jin’s door and you. “That.” You frowned at him and rubbed your arm.

“Oh,” you said awkwardly. “Yea...it’s...yea.” There weren’t any words you could think of to respond to that. Hobi noticed the trouble you were going through and walked toward you.

“I know, Jin. He’s just mad right now. He said it himself last night, more than likely he’s going to call you later,” he put an hand to your shoulder reassuringly. Your eyes brightened at the thought of Jin talking about you last night. Whether it was good or bad, you needed to know because it was obvious he wasn’t going to tell you now. Curiosity taking over you, you decided to inquiry more about it.

“He said that?” Hobi nodded. “What...what else did he say?” You asked frantically. He cocked his head to the side and inhaled sharply.

“Well, I don’t want to tell you too much without him getting upset but he did tell us not to be mean to you. That it wasn’t your fault. It’s just a shitty situation he put himself in. But we weren’t going to be mean to you anyway!” he said quickly. “Don’t worry, (Y/N). I know you care about him. Even if it doesn’t seem like it to him now. Honestly, I doubted you. But when I saw his present, I knew I was wrong…” Nodding at his words, you smiled sweetly at him.

“Thank you, Hobi. It means a lot…” He pulled you into a hug, taking you back a bit as you hugged him back. “Hey wait a minute! You doubted me?”

“Welp, I heard there were pastries in the kitchen,” he quipped as he pulled away avoiding your question. He started rubbing his hands together and licking his lips excitedly. “So I’m going to grab some of them and you can have fun with,” he motioned toward the door and made a face of disgust. “That.” You chuckled at him as he walked away, leaving you to deal with Maya.

After a few more tries, Maya gathered herself together and slumped out of the bathroom. If you didn’t want to kill her before, you certainly wanted to kill her then. Instead, you gathered her things and reminded her of the plan. Yoongi and Jimin described to you two where the back exit was. You suggested to have her meet you a block away so you were able to pick her up in a low key location. Yoongi looked at you and nodded.

“You’re real slick, (Y/N),” he said in amazement. Maya put an arm around you and pulled you close to her.

“I’m told you guys. This is the definition of a boss bitch,” you shook your head at Maya as she spoke.

“Yea, yea. Can we get back to this please?”

“Hey (Y/N),” Jimin looked over you. “You never told me if you ever killed anyone.”

“Can you let that go?” Yoongi snarled. You and Maya just laughed and proceeded to go over the plan one more time.

“We ready?” you asked as you put your sneakers on. Maya nodded and flattened her dress.

“Let’s do this,” she nodded.

“Alright, say bye to your...men,” you said weirdly as she walked over to Yoongi and Jimin, planting both of them a soft kiss on the lips exchanging their goodbyes. You sighed and looked away, getting lost in your own thoughts, your own jealousy.

x-x-x

“Fuck yes! We did it!” Maya cheered as you two walked into the apartment. You trailed behind her and followed it into the kitchen.

“Yea, we did,” you exhaled as you plopped on the stool by the marble island. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of fruit, placing it on the island.

“I know you’re mad,” She walked over to you and sat next to you, taking a piece of pineapple from the bowl. “So go ahead, yell at me, beat me, throw me away into a cold, wet dungeon. I’m ready for it.” She took the fruit in her mouth and backed away defensively.

“To be honest Maya, I’m exhausted and all I have in me is this; fuck you. That was irresponsible. Don’t let it happen again,” your voice was flat and unwavering. She crept back toward you and looked at you in bewilderment.

“That’s it?” she said warily. “You’re not gonna kill me?” You shook your head as you took a grape from the bowl. “Wait...oh shit sweetie, I almost forgot!” You felt her bring you into an embrace, almost knocking you out of your seat. “I heard what happened last night. They were talking about it while I was waiting in Yoongi’s room. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, really. Wait...you heard them?” you said shocked, pushing her away slightly. “What did they say!?” She crossed her legs and brought a hand up to her chin.

“I don’t remember much. I just remember him telling them what Chanyeol did. And then what Hobi told you in the hall.”

“Oh,” you said defeatedly.

“But,” you turned to her, your eyes twinkling in eagerness as she continued. “He did mention going through with his original idea. Whatever that means. They all seemed to be supportive of him too. They really like us.” You cocked your head in confusion as you crossed your arms. _Original idea?_ A vibration in your back pocket took you away from your thought. You reached for it and pulled it out, examining the screen. It was a notification from your bank account, stating that a deposit had been made into your personal account. Puzzled, you open your transaction history and examined the account number and name that came from.

“Um...Maya?”

“What’s up?”

“Jin just made a deposit in my account,” she looked at you emotionless.

“Okay so?” she asked almost uninterested. You pursed your lips at her and narrowed your eyes.

“Well, he’s not due for a payment or anything. I didn’t do anything with him last night...so,” Maya interrupted you by taking your phone. “Hey!”

“Why don’t you just call him and ask him?” she began scrolling through your contacts. You snatched the phone from her swiftly, shaking your head violently.

“No! He clearly doesn’t want to talk to me right now! Maybe it was a mistake!”

“Bullshit!” She called out as she took her own phone out.

“What are you doing?” Your voice was frantic as you leaned in to look at her screen. She pulled her arm back away from you.

“As the head of accounts payable for Starlight Catering--”

“Since when?”

“Since you’re too pussy to call him and ask,” she brought the phone up to her ear. “I will.” Your eyes widened as she took another piece of fruit in her mouth.

“No! Stop it! Don’t--”

“Relax, bitch. Matter of fact,” she brought the phone down and put it on speaker. “So you can hear him too.”

“Maya stop if you don’t hang up--” you growled trying to reach for the phone as she pulled it away from you again.

“You’ll do what?” she scoffed.

“I’m gonn--”

“Yoboseyo?” Jin answered. You shot her a deadly stare as she stuck her tongue out.

“Seokjin! Hi! It’s me, Maya,” she said sweetly into the phone.

“Oh hey Maya. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thank you for asking,” she inhaled and looked over to you. “The reason I’m calling though, is because I was looking at our financials and I see you posted up a payment into one of accounts a few moments ago.”

“I did, yes.”

“Right well, according to our records, you’re all caught up and you don’t owe us anything. What is a mistake? Because I can refund you right--”

“It wasn’t a mistake, Maya.” She shot you a look of satisfaction making you inch to the edge of your seat. You listened intently as the two spoke. “I’m assuming she’s with you right now?” His statement shocked you both a bit. Waving your hands frantically in the air, you shook her head signalling for her to deny your presence.

“Well right no--”

“And you have me on speaker right?” he cut her off. The color from her face drained as she continued.

“I--...well...you see--”

“(Y/N). 11pm. I’ll see you later tonight.” With that, he ended the call, leaving both of you stunned at what had just happened.

“I feel so stupid.”

“You know,” she started. “This wouldn’t have happened if you just called him.”

“Fuck off, Maya,” you said as you twiddle your fingers, not sure if you were terrified or excited about facing Jin tonight. _He doesn’t completely hate me_ , you thought to yourself. A smile danced across your face at your realization.

“That boy adores you, (Y/N),” she doted at you, leaning her hand up against the counter. “He’s not going to let you go that easily.” You exhaled heavily and crossed your arms.

“That’s not the impression he gave me before,” you pouted. She sighed and put her hand on your back. “Yea...I heard that while I was barfing. But obviously, he still wants to see you. So just think of this morning as residual anger. I mean, you did go back to Chanyeol after he got punched in the face.” Bringing your hands up to your face, you groaned into your palms loudly.

“Don’t remind me!” You groaned into your hands one more time before you looked up at her and sighed.

“Remember a few weeks ago, you were jealous because Jin had called me and Yoongi hadn’t called you?”

“And because Chanyeol was your boo. Yes I remember and trust me honey, I’m not jealous anymore,” she brought her hand to your lap and smiled at you. You grilled her before continuing.

“Well...I was kinda jealous of you, Yoongi and Jimin...this morning…”  She looked at you with a confused look as you spoke. “Its just because I--...it’s...not to sound weird…”

“You want that with Chanyeol and Jin?” Maya stated simply, not expecting those words to sound as strange as they did when heard out loud.

“That’s so fuckin weird...and bad…” you groaned admittingly. “How does that even make sense?” Maya made a hphm noise as she shrugged.

“It’s actually a thing. Polyamory. But I don’t think--”

“Not. Helping.” you snarled.

“Right…” she said hesitantly as she tapped her fingernails on the counter. “Well, its hard because both of these men love you. Jimin doesn’t love me. He’s just kinky and curious. Yoongi…” she stopped and looked down. “Yoongi has a weird way of showing his emotions. I don’t know what he’s thinking half the time…”

“Does that bother you?” You asked, not minding the sudden change in topics. You didn’t want to dig deeper into your shameful fantasy and if there was one thing Maya loved more than anything, it was talking about herself.

“Sometimes. I don’t know. You know I’m a sucker for emotional sweethearts,” she gushed as her head hang low.

“What about Yixing?” She snapped her head up at you and she bit her lip.

“He left so…”

“Yea but he’s coming back…”

“But he hasn’t even spoken to me since he left!” her voice filled with sadness. You inhaled deeply and scooted closer to her. “Guys are rubbish.” You scoffed and put you arm around her.

“Yes the fuck they are.”

X-x-x

The day went by fairly quickly. You and Maya decided to get some work done a little earlier than usual, tallying up the numbers from the night before. Impressively enough it was one of your best nights yet. The both of you were left in shock. When you called Ronnie, he took a jab at you and said the night went well because you were gone for most of it. You ignored his comment and sent him his cut immediately. It was about 9:30 when you got ready to head back to the BTS dorm. You hadn’t heard from him all day, neither of them actually. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to text either of them. It’s that you physically couldn’t. Your chest would start to hurt as you typed and you just put your phone away swiftly. Doing this all day took a toll on your nerves. On top of thinking about what you wanted to say to Jin, you were surprised at how functional you actually were.

As you applied your make up, you mentally rehearsed what you thought you should say. One of the things you wanted to express was yes, you did love Chanyeol. And yes, you did love him too. _Wait...what? No. No. That’s wrong._ You liked him. Yea. That’s what you meant. Anyway. This is about business. Having everything you ever wanted. Along the way, you met Chanyeol and he treated you with decency. He asked if you were okay. If you ever wanted to take a break from the world, escape with him for a moment and getting lost in passion, in affection. Until that moment wasn’t enough anymore. He aches for you when your away and worries about you endlessly. He is someone who protects you, so you weren’t afraid. You found bliss. But then you met Jin, and he treats you like a queen. He’s absolutely captivated by you. He wants to find you, and explore the world with you hand in hand. He believes there’s strength in your weaknesses and vows to prove it to you. When you’re away, he prays that you are taking care of yourself and thinks about the next time he’s going to see you. You found purpose.

 _But I can’t say that_ , you thought to yourself as you applied your final spray of perfume. Letting out a deep sigh, you grabbed your purse and headed for the door.

“Guys! I’m out!” Maya poked her head out her room and waved.

“Damon’s not here but good luck baby girl!” You nodded as you walked out, disappearing behind the elevator.

X-x-x

“Right here is good?” The cab driver asked as he pulled up to the curb.

“Yes! Here’s fine. Thank you! Have a goodnight,” you sad as you got out of the cab and started walking down the street. _Okay_ , _Practice_.

“Jin, I’m sorry. Don’t take it personal. I didn’t go back to him because he means more...no that sounds terrible,” you scolded yourself. You walked into their building, looked over at the empty concierge desk and made your way for the elevator.

“Jin,” you pressed the button and sighed. “You know how much you mean to me. I care about you so much and...I don’t know where I’m going with this,” The elevator dinged as you groaned. You walked in and had a sense of dejavú as you pressed the button for the 3rd floor. _I don’t have much time, focus!_

“Jin, Tesoro mío, there isn’t anything a good blow job can’t fix!” You said with a finger up in the air. Quickly smacking yourself after and sighing. “That was the stupidest thing you’ve ever said, (Y/N).”

There was no more time for rehearsals as you finally reached the 3rd floor. Mentally collecting yourself, you walked out into the hall. The loud clicking of your heels was a relief. Your focused on your pace, drowning out any thoughts as you made your way to their door.

_Knock. Knock._

“Jungkook!” You said delightfully as he opened the door. Looking at him strangely, he made his way into the hall and close the door behind him. “What are you doing?”

“(Y/N) I just wanna thank you for helping Yoongi and Jimin this morning,” he confessed rather quickly. You just nodded, still gazing at him strangely.

“Oh, kookie it really was no problem. Any time you ever need help, even if it’s not Starlight Catering related, just know that I will always be there,” you reassured him as you put a hand on his and squeezed it lightly. He smiled at you and scratched the back of his head.

“Why are you so nice to us, (Y/N)? I mean, Jin is the only one you have to impress.”

“Oh don’t say that!” You crosses your arms and looked at him dotingly. “I was and still am a fan of BTS. You guys have done so much for the music industry and for your fans. Truly, anything I can do to give back to angels like yourselves.” Jungkook’s eyes widened at your words. He started shifting in place, shyness overtaking him.

“I wouldn’t say angels…”

“Come on, Kookie. Let’s go inside before Jin starts yelling,” you giggled as you both walked in.

“Hyung is actually in the shower. He told us to let you into his room so you could wait there. Or you can come with us in the Big Room while we play with our dogs! Jin won’t like that very much because he swears we take you away from him,” he laughed as you two walked down the hall and stopped in front of his room door.

“As much as I would love to hang out with you guys, I think me and Jin need to talk,” you tapped your two pointers together and slouched a bit.

“Oh yea…last night…” you nodded at his statement. He sighed and shrugged. “Don’t even worry about all that. He’ll get over it. But I’ll see you later, (Y/N). You’re welcome here anytime.”

“Thanks, Kookie. It means a lot,” you snickered as you walked into Jins room, thinking to yourself, _that boy is going to be trouble when he gets to Jin’s age_.

You closed your eyes and inhaled as you stood in his room, taking in his scent. The mix of the freshness in his cologne and the sweetness in his natural scent was intoxicating and distinct. When your eyes fluttered open, you scanned the room, your (e/c) orbs darting everywhere but stopping in one place in particular.

You saw the gift you had bought him on his desk. The glass casing was off to the side and there was a screwdriver next to it. Curiosity getting the best of you, you walked over and decided to examine it. There wasn’t anything that could have prepared you for what you discovered. There was an addition made to the gift. Next to the iridescent Mario was a Princess Peach to match it, screwed in tightly next to him. There wasn’t a possible explanation for this. You don’t remember the package coming with Peach. You even swore that the picture advertising the figure didn’t have a Peach either. Your fingers slowly made their way toward the two figures. Just as you were about to graze the rainbow opal, a voice from behind you startled the life out of you.

“I bet you’re wondering where I got that piece, aren’t you?”

You turned to him and your mouth slightly dropped. Jin stood there, his upper bare body glistened, droplets of water still trailing down his torso. The towel around his waist barely hung at his hips. You stared at his narrow waist then up his defined chest and broad shoulders. Even though his cheeks were slightly pink, his skin was radiant and almost blinding. The way his dark hair clung onto his forehead seemed to bother him, so he ran his fingers through them, revealing those deep dark eyes that fixated in your direction. You wanted to speak, but it took almost all the energy in you to say anything.

“I didn’t even know she was supposed to be there...it looked…”

“Complete?” Jin cut you off as he walked toward you. “I admit, it looked great the way it came, jagi. But I just had to.” He stared at Rainbow Road for a minute, noting the amazement that glossed over his eyes as he studied it. It brought you a sense of closure almost. He loved the present. At least you did one thing right.

“Where did you get her in such a short time?” you asked as you bent down to look at Princess Peach. “I mean, You only had it for like a few hours, Jin.”

“Oh, I’ve had her for a while now. In fact, I was almost convinced I would never have the whole thing,” he said admittingly, looking over at the glass casing that was sitting on the desk.

  
“Are you serious? Nah, you’re pulling my leg. There’s no way…” you stood up straight and backed away.

“(Y/N), remember when I told you everything in life has meaning?” He turned to you and adjusted his towel. The _nerve_ of him.

“Yes, I do,” you croaked, trying not to stare too much. He chuckled as he noticed and you started blushed.

“Well, I think there was some meaning behind this. Even if it’s not intentional,” You cocked your head at him. Not sure exactly what he meant. He chuckled again, causing a warm burst to travel up your core at the sound. “To put it simply, we were meant to find each other...at least that’s what I think…” When his voice trailed off, you took that as initiative to approach him. To be honest, you didn’t know where this sudden act of bravery came from but the way Seokjin looked in a towel was magnetizing.

“Even after last night, you believe that?” Your voice was soft and timid. It was a question you were scared to ask. Truthfully, you didn’t want to know the answer. You just wanted to stay in this moment. Replay it over again and hear those words again. But he took you away from that as you felt his hand cup your cheek, forcing you to stare into those deep dark eyes that you had admired from a far before.

“Especially after last night,” he breathed into you. Blinking a few times to make sure this was really happening, you tried to lean in to your lips would meet his but he stopped you.

“Let me get dressed,” he smiled as he walked away to his closet. The sudden lack of his warm skin against yours almost froze you over where you stood. But instead, you walked behind him as he approached his closet. Jin was infectious that night. The minute he touched you, it was like you gained a hunger you’ve never felt before. It was insatiable and the only thing you to calm it was the taste of his flesh. Tonight, you didn’t want Jin. You didn’t crave him. You needed him.

You started at his shoulders, trailing kisses everywhere in the space between them. He exhaled slowly, letting his head fall back slightly as he clung to a piece of clothing in his closet for support.

“(Y/N), you’re making this...ahhh,” he couldn’t finish his sentence as you moved your tongue along the crook of his neck up to his ear. Your hands roamed the front of his body as you held him close to you.

“Jin,” you whispered in his ear, your hands stopped at the towel.

“Hmm?” he said, biting his lower lip as you grabbed at the fabric around his waist.

“Do you still want me?” you purred into his ear as you stuck your fingers in through his towel, running them along the skin at his hip. Jin grabbed your wrist and removed your hand. He turned around so that he was now facing you.

“(Y/N),” he groaned as you felt his hands run down your back, cupping your bottom so he could pull you into him. “Want isn’t even the word.”

His hands traveled down your thigh as he pulled your dress over your hips. The space between you disappeared as your lips collided against each other, overlapping each other glacially. You moaned into him as you felt his hand slide down the bare skin on the back of your thighs. His other hand mirrored the action and suddenly, you couldn’t feel the ground beneath you. He picked you up and threw your legs around him. You cupped his face with one hand and with your free arm, you held on to him for support. The sound of both of you moaning and panting filled the room as he carried you over to his computer chair.

As he plopped down, you adjusted your self, straddling him while your other hand cupped his other cheek. His hands fell down to your bottom again, gripping onto you as you continued to taste each other. Your tongues danced together, lapping feverishly against each other. Jin pushed your dress up your stomach, past your breast slowly as he ghosted his hands over them. You pulled away for a second so he could successfully extract the dress off you but continued that minute he glimpsed at the way you looked in your undergarments.

“It’s been...so long,” you said amidst the messy kisses. “I can...I can’t wait.” He chuckled at you as his mouth moved from your lips to the space in between your breast. Jin started kissing and licking against your skin as his hands reach around you and started undoing the clasps of your bra. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, letting your hand run through the hair behind his head as he devoured you. When he successfully undid your bra, he slid the straps down your arms and discarded it across the room. Jin’s hands cupped at your breasts and he brought them down to him. Pushing them together, he looked up at you as he ran his tongue over your nipple, swirling around it lightly before darting to your other nipple. His tongue working on that nipple before darting back to the other. Then back again. The sensation of him alternating back and forth quickly caused your heat to throb. He did this slowly at first, loving the way you rocked your hips against him. You could feel his erection through the fabric of the towel, wanting to rip it off him and feel that member inside you.

His motions became faster, sucking and licking at both your breasts in intervals. At first you were panting and moaning softly at his touch, but as he bite at you softly, you let out a small whimper that put him over the edge. He pulled the towel off him from under you and he placed two fingers against your heat, feeling the juices that soaked through your panties.

“Do I make you this wet, (Y/N)?” he growled as he pushed the fabric aside, running a finger against your entrance. You groaned needily and collapsed on him, your head resting on his as you held him tightly to you. “You don’t want to wait?” he whispered into your ear.

“I can’t wait,” you whined as he teased you, moving his thumb against your clit. “I need you, Jin. I need you so bad.” And those words were true because you couldn’t wait. Your hand coasted down between  you two. Without haste, you grabbed his cock pushed his hand aside as you brought it to your entrance.

“Look it how wet you made me,” you cooed as you started to pump him slowly, rubbing the tip of his cock along your soaked essence. He twitched underneath you and mumbled a few curses under his breath. Jin’s hands traveled back to your bottom but this time he grabbed at it firmly, as if trying to hold himself up. “Do you really want to, tesoro?” he whimpered as you teased him, picking up the pace in your wrist. “You want to fuck me?”

“No,” he grunted, grabbing your hand away from his length as he jerked his hips forward. He slipped inside you aggressively, stretching you out without warning. You threw yourself forward into him, moaning loudly into his shoulder. At first, he was guiding your hips slowly. The pain of his member piercing inside you was being dulled down by pleasure. You shifted on him and directed his head against your spot.

“Jin...you’re fucking me now aren’t you?” your voice was shaky as you found your rhythm and started grinding against him. His lips parted and his head rolled back as you rolled into him. Jin ignored your question as he got lost in you. Your breast moving and bouncing as you rode him, the way your hair brushed against his face. You could feel him throbbing inside you lightly. He was close, but he was holding back. You started tantalizing him, bouncing on him instead. The way your womanhood suctioned around him as your body eased in and out of him caused him to grip at your waist, pushing you up and down him a little bit faster.

“(Y/N)...” he husked as you tightened your walls around him. “I can’t fuck you…” your eyes met and locked before he spoke again. “Because...uhhh...you aren’t,” his cock slammed into your spot again, causing you to moan loudly. You felt his length twitch inside you again at the sound. “You aren’t a fuck...I lov-ahhh fuck…” The walls of your womanhood started to tighten unwillingly around him. You bounced on his cock faster and with more force, constantly crashing against your spot. Instantaneously, he started to bring his hips up and push himself into you.

“Come with me, jagi...come with me,” he begged breathlessly as he brought you down to him, embracing you as you bounced your bottom up and down. Your fingernails dug into his back as you felt pure euphoria blast through your whole body, setting all your nerve receptors on fire.

“Jin,” you chanted over and over again as you gushed all over his thighs. He grunted lowly as your muscles twitched against him, bringing him to his climax. A loud moan escaped his lips as he shot his load inside you. His body quivering and shaking underneath you as you rode out his and your orgasm.

The both of you sat there for a minute, panting heavily and sighing loudly. Jin’s hands rested at your bottom and he leaned his head against your arm. His lips brushed against your inner bicep and he kissed the spot repeatedly as you regained your breath.

“Jagi,” Finally breaking the silence, he ran his hands up and down your back lightly. “I’m sorry.” Taken aback by his words, you sat back and looked at him quizzically.

“Sorry? For what?” you uttered breathlessly. He brought his hands up to your hips and looked at you with sincerity.

“For creating a scene yesterday, putting you in an awkward position. I should have walked away earlier. There are things I shouldn’t have said to him. Not because they aren’t true but because they caused everything to escalate. This whole thing should have been settled more maturely...and for that I’m sorry.” As he spoke, you couldn’t help but furrow your eyebrows and run a hand through his hair.

“I see,” you raked your fingers through his hair again, loving the way his wet locks felt against your palms and between your fingers. “Well apology not accepted. You have nothing to apologize for, Jin. I think if I was in your position, I would have handled things similarly or...stupidly,” he cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips as you spoke. His eyes threatening to close as you continued to comb through his hair. “You handled everything better than anyone else probably would. I mean, you’re here with me now. Who would want to see me after last night?” Jin sighed and grabbed the hand that was working into his hair. He brought it down to his mouth and kissed your wrist lightly.

“You might be right. But I can only speak for myself. And I’m not proud of how I acted. Chanyeol shouldn’t be either but I digress,” his face scrunched up as he uttered his name.

“So you’re not mad at me?” you asked timidly. He raised an eyebrow and kissed your wrist again.

“No, I wouldn't say I’m not mad. I’m just coping with it,” he let out a sigh and grabbed your other hand before he continued. “When I met you, I knew what pretenses they were under. What you were about. The things you wouldn’t tolerate…” he licked his lips and looked at you tenderly. “Your fear of falling in love...and that’s all okay. It’s fine. Ultimately, it’s my fault for making it out to be more than what it was and making it about love.”

“Jin,” you stopped him abruptly. “Making what about love? What are you saying?” He blinked at your several times, you saw his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard.

“Right…” he sighed and bit his lip, putting his arms around your waist bringing you closer to him. “Jagi, there was something I wanted to tell you yesterday, do you remember?” You shook your head at him, nervously.

“Yes, I do.” For a second, he stopped breathing and his hands trembled against your hips. He looked down momentarily, as if trying to find the words to say in between your naked bodies but then he looked up at you. The silence was giving you anxiety.

“(Y/N)...” he brought a hand up to your cheek and looked deeply into your eyes.

“I...I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy pleaseeee don’t forget to check out the playlist. It definitely sets the mood for this story. Even if you listen to the first 4 songs on the list. Anyway, let me know what you guys think in my inbox or on here. Stay tuned! <3 Thank you for reading you beautiful person you. Also, it’s been a month since I first posted this story! Thank you guys so much for staying with me throughout this whole month. You truly are the best :’))))


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is making promises and Chanyeol is switching the game up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such an angsty chapter. I really loved writing it. Warning though. There isn’t any smut because I just wanted to make this more about (Y/N)’s feelings BUT both boys are in this chap so at least there’s that. :) Next chapter is going to be jam packed with smut to make up for the lack in this one, I promise. Anyway, enjoy <3

“Um…what?” After hearing his words, that was all you could utter. Of course you heard him. But honestly, what could you have said?

It was like everything slowed down. That sentence slightly deafening you, almost not able to hear your own thoughts. You were expecting a lot tonight. Maybe a few words dripping in anger being tossed back and forth. Walking out with the feeling of an uncontrollable sob itching at the back of your throat. What you weren’t expecting, was for him to actually fuck you and what you sure didn’t want, was him telling you he loved you.

It never ended well for guys who said that to you.

“I love you, I really do,” That’s number two. He’s on a roll and he needs to slow down. “I know you’re going to tell me I can’t and that I shouldn’t but I do. And before you tell me no, because I can see it your eyes….,” Usually, you were really good at hiding at your emotions. But as always, Jin prevented you from doing that. He saw right through you and the gaze of disapproval that slowly played across your face. “Just…I know we can make this work. And I can prove it. I need time though.” And there it was again. The nagging feeling that always pushed it’s way through your mind. _Run_ , it screamed. _Don’t look back_. That’s what you were good at. But you couldn’t do that to Jin. Taking his hand into yours and intertwining your fingers together, you shot him a half smile before you spoke

“Jin…You know I can’t let you do that,” he cut you off though. You knew before you even said that he wasn’t going to take it very well.

“I’m a grown man. I don’t need your permission. Plus deep down, I know what you want,” He brought your hands up to his lips and kissed at your fingers, leaving you on edge. “You want a normal life. That’s all you’ve ever wanted. And I promise you, doesn’t matter what it takes, I’m going to give that to you. Because you fucking deserve it.”

_Promise._

You hated them. Hated that word. Especially coming from a man. You’ve been promised everything. The world, even. But everything you had, you had to get it yourself. And the things you didn’t get for youself, you still had to work for in a sense so that it was a goal achievable in the end. But this, this is something you were never promised. A normal life. But what was normal to Jin? What was normal to you? A foreign concept that you never envisioned yourself really having.

“A normal life?” You repeated.

“Yes, Jagi. A normal life. Where you don’t have to worry about going to jail or someone killing you. You can stop carrying a knife in your purse. You probably think I forgot about that too, but I didn’t,” You looked down at the point where your naked bodies met. Admiring how his skin looked against yours. All you wanted was your hands through his whole body and hush his worrying mind. But he continued. “Really think about it. You can laugh more, smile often. Sleep through the night.”

“Surely you know that it’s not that simple,” You shifted closer to him so you could wrap your arms around his shoulders. “And it’s not something that can just be obtained.”  He smiled at you, causing you to melt into him. You leaned your forehead against his and fixated on his eyes.

“I know, jagiya. That’s why I need some time. So for now, I’ll bite my tongue. I’ll settle for having you part time and I’ll allow him to think he has you completely at his grasp,” Jin snaked his arms around your waist bring you close enough so he could kiss the tip of you nose before he continued. “But I have faith  in you. I know you’re a brilliant woman and you know what’s right for you.”

 _But did you?_

Somehow, you got yourself into this situation. Falling for two men and not knowing which one you loved more, because they were both different. They sang different songs to your heart. It was like there was two sides to your heart. Jin clutched on to one while Chanyeol pulled against the other man’s grasp. These thought occupied your mind and you couldn’t get a word out. It was a pattern around Jin though. He’s probably used to it. There wasn’t a time you could remember where Jin didn’t leave you breathless.

“I feel like you a jerk,” you managed to say. “I don’t what to say and no one has ever…said anything like that to me. No one has ever even put me and normal in the same category,” Your heart was taking over and not allowing anything logical to come out. You caught yourself before you could say anything else.

“I know, jagi.”

“But these are just mere words. Words with meaning, don’t get me wrong. But we can talk about a fantasy world where I get to really press the reset button and live like–”

“But this isn’t a fantasy, (Y/N). It’s…” he stopped himself and he rubbed your back softly, looked up at you as you denounced everything he was telling you. His face stayed calm, even though you saw his eyebrows furrow at your protests. It wasn’t anger but frustration. Still he refused to let you see it. Jin was better at that than you right now. “You don’t have to know anything right now. But when I get everything together and I will,” he brought a finger up to your chest and poked you to put emphasis on the last words that came out of his mouth. “You’ll know.”

“What exactly will I know?” You questioned. He just smiled, looking down at your whole body before he met your gaze again.

“That you love me too,” the simplicity in his tone surprised you a bit. Like he was so sure. But why shouldn’t he be? It’s not like you ever showed him anything but affection and adoration. And maybe he’s wrong. Maybe…

“How do you know I don’t love you as of right now? That I don’t feel the same way about you?” _What are you doing, (Y/N)?_ You thought to yourself. This was the last thing that you should be saying. Not that it wasn’t true. It was just that leading Jin into thinking you could possibly have a beautiful life with him was just fucking wrong. But somehow, though, the last thing you should be saying was always the first thing that came out of your mouth.

“Because you don’t,” he bit his lip as the simplicity left. “As long as Chanyeol is in the picture, your heart will never fully be mine,” as he said this, he brought a hand up to your chest and cupped the spot where your heart was. Giving you slight dejavu, you bit the inside of your cheek. “As I said before, I’m willing to do what it takes to keep you. Even if I have to share. But once I figure it all out, that’s when I’ll know if you love me or not.”

“But Jin, I do lov–” He hushed you and brought a finger up to your lips. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he saw the shocked expression on your face.

“Shhhh, I don’t want to hear you say it just yet,” he licked his lips and ran his thumb over yours. “The moment these pretty lips say those words to me, I want to be sure they’re real. I want you to be sure they’re real. Just as I am saying it to you now,” The way his hands cupped the sides of your face made you feel undone, like a ball of yarn raveling in his palms. “I love you, (Y/N).”

Jin guided your face towards his and your lips met in a passionate kiss, sending your hands up his torso and stopping as you clung to his shoulders. There was no where else you wanted to be. For the first time in a long time, the sense of serenity banished away any thoughts of negativity. Whatever you thought was pure bliss, true tranquility, was fleeting in this moment. It almost pained you when he pulled away. You couldn’t help but pout a bit. As he laughed at how cute he thought you were, you noticed that the pressure of your body was taking a toll on your legs folded underneath you on the chair.

“Can we cuddle now?”

X-x-x

“You have to pick!” he screeched as dropped his arm down on the bed. He was being ridiculous, you thought to yourself. Rolling over so you were now laying your head on his chest, you slinked your arm around his waist.

“I can’t! I refuse! Pass,” you replied as you snuggled your face into his chest. Not allowing you to avoid his question, he put a finger under your chin to bring your face to his view.

“You can’t pass.”

“Why not?”

“Because the world will explode if you don’t pick!” his face was serious and his eyes widened. You raised an eyebrow at his statement.

“The world…will explode if I don’t pick…” you took his hand from your chin and fiddled with his fingers. “That’s illogical.”

“In Seokjiniverse, there are rules,” he narrowed his gaze at you and you ran your nails up and down his palm.

“I don’t think I want to live in Seokjiniverse.”

“Why not?!” You clicked your tongue at him and interlaced your fingers with his.

“Because the world’s going to explode based on my preference on seaweed,” you said sarcastically. He scoffed at you and ran his free hand through the hair that rested on your shoulder.

“…It’s a legitament question, (Y/N),” Even though you were laughing, he looked at you completely stoic. “Soup or salad?” Figuring you weren’t going to get out of this, you decided to pick, loving the way he combed through your hair, his fingers slightly grazing your back in the process.

“Fine. I pick soup.”

“Yah! That’s the correct answer!” You shot him a look of perplexity as you pushed yourself up, leaning on your elbows as you laid on your stomach next to him.

“Would the world have blown up if I said salad?” you mirrored the same seriousness he gave you before, making him smile cutely.

“No, but I would have,” he said as a matter of factually as he turned his head to the side. Not sure why he found it so funny, you watched him as he began to laugh. Kim Seokjin had the most contagious laugh in the world, and you got caught up in it as you started to laugh too. You never noticed how similar your laughs were. The way you both squeaked as you gasped for air in between laughs. It was almost like you were harmonizing with each other, using pure happiness. The laughter died down quickly as you hear someone banging on the door.

“Do you know how annoying it is to hear you both laugh like that?! Especially for that last 3 hours!?” Namjoon’s voice boomed through the room as he yelled behind the door. You looked at Jin, waiting for another one of his snarky remarks.

“I’m sorry, Namjoon-ah! I didn’t know you were sleeping!” Jin called out apologetically, taking you by surprise.

“How do you not know!? Have you looked at the time!? Keep it down!”

“Alright! No problem! Goodnight!” All that you both heard was Namjoon grumbling as he walked away.

“You’re being awfully nice to him today,” you chuckled as you brought your focus back to him. He brought his hand to your bicep and rubbed you up and down. You felt your arm shake, not because you were still leaning on your elbows but because his touch drove you wild.

“He’s in a bad mood. He came back from the doctor today and they told him he needed surgery on his nose. He’s not too happy about that,” he explained. Your eyes widened with worry.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Oh yea. Baby don’t worry. It’s just a minor procedure. But he’s been having trouble sleeping because of it. I’m just glad he’s finally doing something about it,” His voice was laced with a bit of relief. You shook your head and sighed. Feeling somewhat better about this situation, you admired how Jin always tried to take a bad situation and find the positives in it. It was another endearing quality of his that you started to fall in love with.

“What time is it anyway?” you mumbled to yourself as you reached for your phone on his nightstand. “Yikes, it’s almost 4am…I should probably get home, tesoro.” He sighed heavily and ran your hand down your back.

“Alright, let me get my coat on.”

  
“Why?” you snapped at him as you got up.

“Because I’m taking you?” He said this almost as if it was something that was painfully obvious. Jin knew damn well you thought this was a bad idea.

“No, just because you took me last time–”

“Jagi, don’t worry. I already have the keys!” He reached inside a drawer on the nightstand you were standing in front of and pulled out the car keys. You shook your head at him as you looked down at his smiling face.

“I told you last time it wasn’t a good idea. I’ll just call Damon,” As you pulled your phone to your face, Jin grabbed it out of your hand and jolted up out of his bed, running toward his closet.

“Give it back!” you whispered, trying not to scream. He just giggled at you as you ran over to him.

“No! Look!” he pulled his coat out of his closet. “I’m almost ready and you’re still standing there in my shirt and boxers.” You looked down and crossed your arms, sighing in frustration.

“Jin, you’re really pushing it,” you began to strip his shirt off, leaving you topless as you walked around his room looking for your dress. From the corner of your eye, you noticed that he was staring intently at you, biting his lip as his eyes glued to your breast.

“And you’re pulling,” he said as he picked up your dress and threw it at you. You tisked at him as it draped over your head. “So stop it and let me love you.” The smile he shot at you warmed your heart, causing you to do what you always did.

“Fine, I give in. I’ll stop pulling,” you said as you pulled your dress over your body. Tugging it so it so it fit correctly. “But just know that I’m only pulling because I’m looking out for you.” He laughed and shook his head, making his way over to you.

“Let’s go, Jagi. It’s getting late,” he said, kissing your head as he put his coat on.

X-x-x

“The drive here seemed faster this time than last time,” Jin pouted and slumped in the driver’s seat as he stopped the car. You looked over at him and put your hand on his knee.

“It’s because I noticed that when you’re having fun, you drive faster,” you giggled. He just shook his hand and lightly slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

“One day, you’re not going to have to leave. We can hold each other and laugh ourselves to sleep,” he sighed as he took your hand. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“It does, tesoro. It sounds…perfect,” you bit your lip, finally bringing yourself to ask a question that had been plaguing you all night. You called his name out and he looked at you with a grin and nodded.

“Why do you love me?” The bluntness of your question caused him to frown momentarily. Jin shifted in his seat, turning his body around to face you. He ran his hand down your cheek while his other hand never left yours.

“Well, (Y/N),” he cleared his throat and prepared himself. You could tell he was feeling vulnerable and it wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell you. There was a small hint of fear. He slouched at bit at your question before continuing. “When you smile, my stomach feels like it’s going to drop. You laugh at all my jokes, listen to me whine and complain. You look at me like I’m…like I’m Seokjin and not Jin of BTS,” He was shifting again. Talking about his emotions abruptly never phased him before. You weren’t sure why it was hard for him to outright say it now, but you tried to keep the sweetest deposition, so he felt comfortable. “You like the things I like, the way you think is fascinating. And when we kiss, I can feel it in my soul. Sometimes, your laugh gets stuck in my head because truthfully, it’s my favorite song,” he smiled as you began to chuckle at his words shyly. “You see, you’re beautiful. And intelligent. Funny. Compassionate. Just an all around amazing woman. Someone anyone would be lucky to even know.” He stopped himself and swallowed hard. Not knowing what else to say and anticipating your response. But it was clearly obvious.

His response took you off guard. How did he see those things in you? Never in a million years would you be able to describe yourself the way he did. No matter how hard you tried to change his impression of you, he never did. He did truly love you. It scared you more than you ever felt before. And Jin had a habit of doing that. Such an ethereal person, and you were terrified at what he was capable of.

“It feels weird…hearing you say those things and sounding like you actually believe it,” you let out an airy laugh, and he shook his head.

“Get used to it, jagi,” he leaned in and cupped your face with his hand. “Because I’ll be saying them to you for a long time if you allow me.”

Those soft plush lips brushed against your own in a still fashion. This wasn’t a regular kiss. It was one that stopped time. The earth ceased to move. You and Jin were frozen in this moment together. You felt tranquility again. The kind that only Jin brought you, or so you realized in that moment. Maybe it was that moment when you truly felt it. Finally, you let your mental guard down and the words rang in your head as soft as his lips felt on yours.

_I’m falling for him. I’m falling in love with Seokjin._

You let out a small whimper as he pulled away, brushing the hair out of your face as he smiled.

“I’ll see you later, tesoro,” you breathed as you gathered yourself together. He nodded, looking at you with the most adoring eyes.

“Text me tomorrow, okay?” You nodded as you gave him a quick peck and walked out of the car. As you turned and started walking, you heard his car window pull down and his name escaping your lips. You shifted your body around and looked at him with a smile on your face.

“I love you,” he said confidently. You knew you couldn’t say it back so you did the next best thing. Bringing your hand to your mouth, you blew him a kiss, extending your arm out widely in his direction. He shook his head and bit his lip at you. Sending you a flying kiss right back before he started the car and drove away. Watching him drive off, you sighed to yourself. You were on cloud 9 and no one was going to bring you down.

 _He loves me_ , you thought to yourself as you walked into the hall. Jin’s voice played over and over in your mind. The way he said I love you, that was your favorite song. You understood why he said it now. It was like everything made sense…well _not exactly_.

As you reached your door, you heard voices coming from inside your apartment. Grinning to yourself, you were excited to see Maya and Damon after a long day without them. There was so much you still needed to tell them and you were hoping they would stay up and bullshit with you. As you walked in, the voices stopped as if your presence hushed them.

“Oh come one guys, are you talking about me?” You laughed as you made your way into the living room. Except it wasn’t Maya or Damon that were there. It was 2 older ladies, one with a windex bottle and towel in her hand and the other one clutching onto a mop. They looked at you sweetly as they started to stand next to each other, bowing as you walked into the room. To say the least, you were shocked and confused out of your fucking mind.

“Um…who are you?” you asked quizzically, ready to stuff your hand into your purse to grab your knife.

“Ms. (Y/N)! It’s a pleasure to meet you. Chanyeol-ssi told us so many great things about you before we got here!” one of the women gushed. You leaned your head in as you mentally replayed what she said.

“Chanyeol-ssi?”

“Oh yes!” The other woman started. “Didn’t he tell you we were here? We came right before your grocery delivery?”

“G-grocery delivery?” you echoed as you walked over to the connected kitchen, opening the fridge.

“Well, yes. It was quite a lot. It’s good to see young people eating so well!” you heard the woman say as you examined the full contents of the fridge. It was all of your favorite fruits, juices, snacks, meats, anything you could think of to last you the rest of the month. Scratching your head, you walked over to the ladies again.

“It’s rather late for you two to be here, isn’t it?” you questioned. The woman with the broom dug into her pocket, pulling out a paper.

“I agree! But Chanyeol-ssi said we had to get this house clean before the new furniture arrived. He said you would probably be sleeping and your roommates as well since you work nights. You poor dears,” she empathized as she handed you the receipt for your new living room set. Every word that came out of these ladies’ mouth confused you more than the next.

“He…he said that?”

“Yes m’am!” The woman chimed. She looked over to her coworker and back at you. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. Maybe you should call him, dear.”

“Yes, yes. Call him and get yourself into bed. Don’t worry about anything for now. I know how stressed you must be,” her eyes shifted as she looked around and began to whisper. “I think he’s rather fond of you.” You shot her a fake smile but she didn’t notice the connotation in it. Offering them privilege to the juices in the fridge they thanked you before they went back to their work and you stomping off into your room.

You didn’t even scroll through your contacts. Dialing his number, you brought the phone up to your ear and tapped your foot as it rang in your ear.

“Yo…Yoboseyo?” he husked sleepily into the phone.

“CHANYEOL WHAT THE FUCK?”

“(Y/N),” he groaned into the phone. “Baby, please don’t scream. I’m trying to sleep. What happened?”

“Oh no. Don’t baby me, you don’t get to baby me!” your voice went up an octave as you spoke rapidly into the phone. “You send groceries to my apartment?! Why are there cleaning people in my house?!”

“Because I sent them there?” he replied sarcastically.

“Okay but why?” You said as you started pacing back and forth.

“Mmmm I’ll tell you that later.”

“Oh no you certainly will not. Chanyeol, you better start expla–”

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“You’re not changing the subject!” you scolded at him. You heard him growl in frustration.

“Will you stop being impatient for like a second, baby? Please?” he pleaded with you.

“How am I being impatient!?”

“There are just things that are better left said in person, and this is one of them,” you heard him shifting under the covers before speaking again. “Plus I’m really tired and I have to be up soon.” Rubbing your temples thinking about how many different ways you wanted to hurt Chanyeol, you sighed heavily and  dropped your arm to your side.

“Fine. But it’s the first thing we are talking about when I walk in!”

“No problem. I got it covered. And when you come, wear something comfortable.” You started kicking off your heels and looked down at your dress. Not understanding why he would say that, you questioned him.

“I don’t get it. I am comfortable in my dresses.”

“Oh, baby you know what I mean,” you were silent because you didn’t know what he meant. He sighed and laughed. “Wear some sweats and put your hair in a bun. Oh and don’t wear make up.”

“Okay, now you’re asking for too much. I’m not leaving this house without any make up on–”

“You act like I haven’t seen you without make up, I mean honestly.”

“Yes, but the rest of the guys…” your voiced trailed off for a second as you pulled your dress off.

“They’ve seen you without make up on too,” he answered getting heavily annoyed.

“Fuck! My bra!” you screamed as you realized that you weren’t wearing it. _I must of left it at Jin’s room, fuck!_

“What about your bra?” Chanyeol asked. You shook the thought out of your head, reminding yourself that you’re still mad at him.

“It broke. The wire came out. Anyway, no. The last time they saw me with no make up, Kyungsoo screamed then laughed at my face,”

“But you know he was just being an ass. That’s his character.”

“And then Baekhyun almost called an ambulance because he thought I was sick!”

“Well, he meant well.”

  
“Chanyeol!”

“Yes, baby?”

“Ugh!” You groaned as he laughed at your frustration. You opened your drawer and started digging for a shirt to wear. “Fine! And I’m only doing it because I’m being mature and picking my battles.”

“You’re so dramatic sometimes, I swear.”

“I don’t want to hear you, of all people, accusing others of being dramatic,” you spat as you put your arm at your side.

“Whatever you say baby,” he said in defeat. “Can I go back to sleep? It’s late.”

“Alright fine.”

“I love you.”

A jolt shot through your stomach. It was just moments ago that Jin said those same words to you. And you believed him. Replayed them in your head on a loop. But when Chanyeol said it…it burned into you. Your heart was set aflame and you just wanted to let him engulf you in the fiery passion that only Chanyeol knew how to give you. You smiled to yourself and bit your lip.

“I love you too, baby.”

“Hmmmm, goodnight princess. I’ll see you tomorrow.” As he hung up you pulled the shirt over you head and climbed into bed. It wasn’t until now that you let the guilt eat away at you. As you laid in bed alone, you thought about both of them saying it to you. Continuously. It broke your heart. At the end of the day, you can’t have your cake and eat it to.

In the end, you’re going to have to break their hearts.

X-x-x

When your eyes shot open, you stretched and groaned loudly. Usually, the first thing on your mind is the man you slept with the night before. But today, the only thing you could think about was greater than any dick that could give it to you good.

_Food._

As much as you wanted to lay in bed for another hour and not do anything, you pushed yourself up, scratched your head and rolled out of bed. Grabbing your phone, you made your way to the kitchen. The first thing you noticed as you walked in was the beautiful smell of a clean home and vanilla candles burning in the air. Your eyes traveled over to your living room and a smile danced across your face when you saw the new living room set. The couches looked divine, beautifully white and the cushions fluffed up welcoming you and pleading to be sat on.

 _Food first._  

You looked over to the marble island to see a few styrofoam boxes laid out in front of you. Casually, you walked over and sniffed the aroma emitting off them. Wait a minute, you thought to yourself. This smells awfully…familiar. You pulled back the covers and started squealing happily. It was a breakfast you hadn’t had in a long time. Los Tres Golpes was the breakfast of champions. A Dominican dish you always had at home on your way over to school. It consisted of salty fried cheese, eggs, fried salami and mangu. Everytime you spoke to Chanyeol about going to America, you insisted he try it. You even gave him the name of the bodega that sold it to you every morning. The fact that he actually retained the information, it almost made your eyes water. Not only because of how sweet the gesture was, but because it’s been a long time since you had it.

Tapping on the screen of your phone so you could text Chanyeol, you noticed you already had a text from him. When you opened it, you couldn’t stop smiling from ear to ear.

**Chanyeol:**

Good morning baby. It’s probably well past noon actually but I know you’re just waking up. I hope you slept better than I did. Kekekeke. Anyway, breakfast is on me today. Just because I know the suspense of tonight is killing you. Share some with Maya and Damon. And try to have a good day. I’ll be away from my phone because of my schedule but I’ll see you later tonight. I love you.

Excitement over took you as you started scrolling through your contacts, looking for Damon’s name. As you leaned the phone against your shoulder, you started taking 3 plates out of the cupboard on top of the sink.

“Starlight Catering, this is Damon.”

“Bitch! Come out here right now and bring Maya. Chanyeol got us breakfast and you’re not going to believe what it is.”

“Breakfast? It’s 1 o’clock.”

“Okay, your point?”

“Hey biiiiiitch!” you heard Maya scream in the background.

“Oh you guys slept together? I don’t even hear you,” you said puzzled as you put the plates down.

“Oh sweetie, we’re not home.”

“Where did you guys go?”

“We’re going shopping and then we’re going to the spa!” You heard Maya squeal in the background. Damon scoffed at her over excitement.

“Oh,” you said a little disappointingly, wanting to spend time with them. In the same thought, you were happy they were spending some time together and doing something cathartic. They definitely deserved it with how hard they’ve been working. “Well I’ll try to save you some for when you guys get out of the spa.”

“Oh no, (Y/N). You don’t have to. We’re going to get some drinks afterward. Probably going to get some dinner too.” Damon stated,

“Aw you guys are going to be gone all day!” you whined as you plopped back on your seat, fiddling with the fried cheese in the styrofoam container using some chopsticks.

“Well, we can do something cute when we get home! Let’s watch a movie after we finish some paperwork!” Maya doted, you just shook your head and collapsed on the marble island.

“I’m actually going to be with Chanyeol later…and I was going to start doing the billing now so I could get some work done before I leave for the night,” you huffed into the phone.

“Wait but we always do our paperwork together….” Maya’s voice trailed off.

“Yea but I wanted to get it started since I’m not going to be home later….you know?” you said trying to defend your actions. There was a slight silence on the phone that alarmed you but it was quickly broken by Maya’s accented voice.

“That’s quite alright dear. I’ll just…do the rest when I get home….”

“Sweetie, we’re going to let you go though since we just pulled up to Chanel,” Damon said immediately, you sighed and shrugged.

“Alright well have fun!”

“Bye bitch!” Damon pipped.

“Bye hoe!” Maya followed.

“Bye sluts!” And with that you ended the call, picking up your breakfast and taking it into your home office. Since you were going to be eating alone, you figured you might as well be productive. The second you opened your emails, you were taken aback by a few things in your inbox.

One being an email from Coco your nail lady, thanking you for the advanced payment on the next 10 manicures and pedicures. A payment that you never made. Another one being from your electric and water company. It was a e-reciept for this month’s payment on your bill. Another payment you never made. You opened up your financial database and pulled up the charge numbers on all of these bills. You studied the familiar account number that showed up on all these charges. It was Chanyeol’s account.

 _What is he doing?_ You thought yourself as you stuck your chopsticks in a piece of salami and brought it to your mouth. Deciding not to dwell or stress on it right now, you saved the emails and decided to continue to go over and revise your billing records just as you said you would. Taking this task on by yourself was absolutely draining. Usually, Maya would help and cut your work down by half. A job that took 2 hours to do took 4 today. You sighed as you send out the final invoice, slumping back in your office chair in defeat. _Maybe I can take a nap before I go to Chanyeol’s,_ you thought happily to yourself. You looked at the time and realized that not having to do your make up today may have been a godsend. You only had 30 minutes to get ready and out the door.

“Fuck!” you cried out as you picked yourself up and slumped your way back into your room. _Comfortable_. You thought to yourself awkwardly. _Comfortable and sexy? Ayyy. Okay focus_. You started to rummage through your drawers, pushing ugly pajama pants and way too sexy to be ‘comfortable’ leggings. _Yoga pants!_ You praised yourself as you pulled out from the bottom of the drawer. What’s my comfortable that yoga pants? They make anyone’s ass look fantastic and yours already was pretty incredible. Pulling a low cut v neck shirt over you after slipping on your yoga pants only took you 10 minutes. _Well…that’s pretty…cool._ You thought to yourself. Not realizing how good it felt to not have slap pounds of make up, try on 5 different dresses and dig through a closet full of heels. It was almost relieving. Now you could just focus on getting out the door. You grabbed your purse and phone walking out with it in your hand.

“Alright guys I’m out!” You cried, only to realize afterward that no one was home. _Good going dork,_ you thought to yourself as you called for an Uber.

X-x-x

 _Wait a minute_ , you thought to yourself as you walked out the elevator. _Why is he not mad at me?_ Your pace was slow now, not with the same confidence you had when you walked out of the Uber moments ago. Maybe it was a trap, he was going to yell at you and in person. But that still doesn’t explain everything else. The maids and the bills he paid. Usually, Chanyeol wasn’t that hard to figure out, but today…he had you pegged. You had to shake these thoughts out of your head as you knocked on their door. Usually, you would hear a couple of voices behind the door but it was quiet as you heard the shuffling of feet nearing toward you.

“Ahhhh baby!” Chanyeol said refreshingly as he opened the door. You stood there rubbing your arm awkwardly. He spotted a few strands falling to your face as you looked down shyly. When you brought your head back up to look at him, he pushed those strands behind your ear and smiled. “Come inside.” You followed him in, noting that you were right before about not hearing the other members’ voices. No one was home.

“Where is everyone?” you said as you trailed behind him, clinging onto his arm.

“They went out,” Chanyeol replied, taking his arm out from your grasp and putting it around you, bringing you close to him. The corners of your lips curled into a small smile, wrapping your arm around his waist.

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

“I wanted us to talk…alone,” his voice was cool and it snapped you out of the stary eyed look you gave him. _The billing._ You had to bring it up. And.. _.Jin_. His hand moved to the small of your back, guiding you into his room as he closed the door behind the both of you.

“So, who should do the explaining first?” you mumbled as you crossed your arms. Chanyeol bit his lip and put his hands on your shoulder.

“Let’s talk about that in a bit, I want you to do something for me and for you.”

“Chanyeol, no–”

“Baby please,” he begged, pouting slightly and cocking his head to the side. He knew that look drove you insane and you could never say no to him. Going back on your word with Chanyeol was a pattern. You threatened to kill him for all the crazy irresponsible things he did but then he would look at you like that, or kiss you up against a wall and suddenly, you gave in.

“What, Chanyeol? What? What do you want me to do?” you sighed exasperatedly, not wanting him to think you weren’t angry with him still. He grabbed your wrist and brought you to his computer desk, pulling out the chair for you to sit. As you sat down, he dug into his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. Confusion was threatening to wash upon your face, but you did everything in your power to remain stoic.

“Here,” he put his credit card in front of you by his keyboard. “I want you to buy yourself anything you want. Dresses, shoes, make up, Chanyeol and EXO goods to support the nation’s boy group,” he laughed nervously as he continued in a serious tone, noting that you weren’t laughing. “This is my way of taking you shopping. Since we can’t go out together…I just want to spoil you like the princess you are.” You were speechless. There were so many things you wanted to say but couldn’t bring yourself to let the words slip out your mouth. On one hand, you wanted to confront him about his actions. He was frantically showering you with things and you couldn’t figure out why. The fact that he hasn’t brought up the situation with Jin was troubling you too because it was clearly something they needed to be talked about. You looked up at him and made the decision to stop him in his tracks.

“Why are you doing this? What’s with all of this? The cleaning ladies? The groceries?” you stood up to face him. It was like a snowball effect. Once you started you couldn’t stop and it just escalated. “You know I was looking over the billing and I saw you paid Coco for the next 10 weeks. Then there’s the light and the water bill. What are you playing at? And why are you avoiding–”

“Baby, baby, baby. Relax,” his voice was strange. There was a gentle and calming tone you’ve never heard before. It was like Chanyeol was…different. He placed his hand on your neck, cupping it slightly as he looked into your eyes. “Anything you ever want, I want to give it to you. Anything you ever need, I want to give it you. Anything you could ever desire, I want to give it to you. I’m not paying you for sex anymore because…” He licked his lips and looked down, as if the floor was coaching him to finish his sentence. Finally, his head snapped up and your eyes met again with intensity. “I want to date you. I want you to give me a fair chance.”

“Stop,” that was all you needed to hear. You know you weren’t going to like the answer he gave you but this was…this was just too bold. Too much for you to handle.

“No,” he bit back, causing you to cock an eyebrow at him. “I’m tired of you denying me. I’ve loved you for so long and you continue to tell me that you can’t and that you wont…”

“I’m not going to do this with you Chanyeol. Enough is enough,” you moved his hand away from you and you started for the door. “You don’t want to pay me anymore, fine. But then you won’t see me anymore. It’s that simple,” you spat as you walked away. There was a pull at your wrist and as you turned around, you saw his hand around it with a furious look on his face.

“That’s how it’s going to be? You’re just going to walk out on me like this?” You scoffed at him, not believing the gall he had for grabbing you like that much less assuming you were just going to be okay with all of this. You ripped from from his grasp and continued to walk away. He followed behind you, demanding an answer as if your actions weren’t enough.

“Walk out on you? You know what you’re doing? You’re talking about yourself like…” As you walked down the hall and reached the front door you turned to him and snapped. “Like you’re more than what you really are. Like you’re…I don’t know.”

“Your boyfriend?” he snarled at you as he neared closer to you. “Maybe because I am, (Y/N).”

“No you’re not!” your voice was shrill and filled with annoyance. He just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh no?” He neared closer to you resulting in you moving back slowly until you felt the door on your back. His breath tickled your face as he was just a few centimeters away. Chanyeol closed the gap between you, brushing his lips against yours. His arm snaked around your waist and he pulled you close, deepening the kiss. Your arms landed on his chest and for a second you hated him. Hated how the feeling of those soft lips against your dissipated everything. Why is he like this? You cried to yourself internally as you got lost in his touch.

“Do you love me?” he said breathlessly when he pulled away from you. A defeated sigh escaped your lips. Chanyeol was relentless.

“Chanyeol please, don’t do this.”

“Do you love me?” He asked again as he kissed your forehead. The pressure in your eyes was building. _Not now_ , you thought to yourself. _Fuck not now_.

“Why do you do this if you know I’m just going to hurt you?” your voice was shaky, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Every time you answered that question, you gave him a false hope of a beautiful happy ending that no matter how hard you tried, you could never promise him. And he could never promise you. But that didn’t stop him. He cupped your chin in his hand and looked deep into you eyes as tears pooled over your (e/c) irises.

“Nothing I can do to myself would hurt as bad as not having you in my life…” Those words melted onto you. The tears that rolled down your face melted the ice you were using to shield yourself from him. You see, Chanyeol came at you with such intensity and heat. You didn’t want to accept it. So you did the most sensible thing, which was line your soul with ice. Form an igloo to keep you cool because if you mirrored that heat, it would just make him fall deeper. Make yourself fall deeper. It’s been 2 years, you’ve learned how to fight it. But Chanyeol reached his limit. Jin was his limit.

“Do you love me?”

The ice was thin. It was getting harder to remain unphased. Your soul was sweating, begging to ignite.

“With all my heart,” you whispered.

“Will you wait for me?”

Silence fell upon you both. He bit his lip slowly, anxiety playing on his face as he gave you pleading eyes.

“I can’t…”

“Baby,” He dove in and kissed you deeply, thumbing over your cheek, catching all the tears that rolled down them. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

_Don’t cry._

You couldn’t stop yourself. The ice melted and everything you kept hidden was coming out. You wanted to cry for him, because you felt like such a horrible person. For the years you spent pushing him away. For Jin. You didn’t want to do this to him. And you didn’t want to do this to Jin. This was all coming down at once and the pressure pulling you thin.

“I have to go…” You muttered, hoping he would back away from you as you were still pinned to the wall behind you.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry. I just…I’m losing my mind here. Thinking about what you say to him. If you’re falling out of love with me. Why am I not good enough? What am I not doing? So this is my approach. A last ditch effort. I can’t lose you but…” he swallowed hard as his voice cracked. It wasn’t until now you noticed that he was holding back too. His eyes were laced with threatening tears as well. There were thousands of words left unsaid reflected in his voice, expressed in the way he shuddered when you spoke, when you touched him. “It’s not fair, (Y/N). Why won’t you let me love you?”

“Because I’m no good for you…”

“You don’t think I know that?” His voice cracked again. Clearing his throat, he brought a finger up to the bridge of his nose and scratched it nervously. “You were fucking me for money. That’s all it was ever supposed to be but you know what fucking happened? I asked you a stupid question. ‘Are you okay?’ I wanted to be nice to you. Show you that the world isn’t as shitty as you probably thought. And you did think that,” He rubbed his face, as if it wasn’t obvious he was was wiping tears away. There was a broken feeling that cracked your whole existence. You’ve seen Chanyeol cry before. Emotions for Chanyeol were always amplified. He had such a pure soul and he shared it with everyone he ever met. That’s what made you love him, and continue to love him. Chanyeol brought you the beauty of feeling emotions in a raw fashion. But this instant wasn’t one of the times you admired his soul. You resented it, because of the tears that started to flow down his face. “I just wanted to be there for you…”

“And I’m sorry for that,” Inching your hand close to his face, you wiped the tears away. Just as he did to you every time, your fingers brushed up against his supple skin. You prepared yourself to utter the words he hated to hear. He needed to hear them though. “It’s just that my business. I worked so hard–”

“Of course, (Y/N). Blame it on your business,” his voice was uneven. You could tell he was fighting himself internally. What he was showing you was just a glimpse of the bigger picture that displayed in his mind. He backed away slowly away from you, shaking his head. “That’s my real competition. Not fucking Seokjin.”

He was right in a sense. Your business prevented you from being with him. From being with Jin. Giving them a fair shot at your heart could never happen if they were your clients. If there’s a true and tried rule that was always relevant in any business setting was you don’t mix pleasure with business. Granted your business was about pleasure, but it was about your client’s pleasure. Not your own. So yes, part of it was your business. But then you thought about your family, your past and all the things you did to get to your business. That was the other part. Even if Starlight Catering wasn’t around, you couldn’t give them what they wanted. You were never safe. They would never be safe. And you weren’t going to get them mixed up in your twisted life. They didn’t deserve it. And you didn’t deserve them.

“I suppose you just fell in love with the wrong person,” you whispered, meeting his gaze as you rubbed your arm. His tear stained face contorted in confusion. Shaking his head, he exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t think I did…she’s just being hard heard right now,” Chanyeol grumbled. You cocked your head at him, pursing your lips.

“Like you’re not?”

“I am,” he nodded. “Which is why I think I can deal with her.” Taking a step closer to him, you crossed your arms and shook your head.

“You’re barely dealing with me, Chanyeol. And stop talking about me in third person!” He ignored your request and slowly took a step toward you again.

“You see,” he wiped the residual wetness from his face before clasping his hands together. “The girl I love…she’s hard as stone on the outside. But if you’re lucky enough to look through the cracks, stick your hand into it and feel what she keeps hidden behind all of that hardness, she’s as soft as the finest silk, the most expensive furs…”

“No I’m not,” you replied in a robotic tone as he stood closely in front of you. He grinned softly at you, putting a hand on your forearm as you stood there with your arms intertwined on your chest.

“She thinks I don’t listen,” he continued, pulling your arms out of the pretzel you put them in. He held both your arms in his hands, thumbing over the skin softly. “She thinks I don’t know anything about her. That I just want her body and her heart is something I wanted to pick up along the way…but she’s wrong.” Any protest you had was cut off. The grip around your arm tightened and he pulled you into him. His hand cupped the back of your head while his other arm wrapped around your waist. You leaned your head against his chest, wanting to pull away. This was just fueling a fire you were trying to douse, but his embrace was so warm and welcoming. Your body was frozen in his arms, but your heart was heating up. It was a mixture of hot and cold that was intoxicating. But you couldn’t. You _wouldn’t_.

“I should go–”

“Don’t leave me, please,” His embrace tightened and you felt the fire roar between you as your body pressed against his. His words were desperate and yearning, silencing all the conflict in your mind. You loved when he held you like this, loved the way his heartbeat created a melody in your ear. His head dropped, so that he was now using your shoulder as support, Trailing small kisses against your neck, he traveled up to your jaw peppering small soft kisses against the skin before he spoke again.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do about Seokjin. I don’t know how to prove to you that I’m a better man than he is. But I know we belong together. I’m sure of that. And I’ll do anything to at least show you that,” he pulled away, looking at you with a sincerity you’ve never seen before he sighed. “So you can leave if you want and never look back. Close this chapter of your life with me and find happiness with him,” His chest rose and collapsed at drastic heights as he inhaled and exhaled heavily. “Or you can come back into my room, sit with me, listen to me play that beautiful guitar that you bought me. We can order food when you’re done shopping and enjoy being with each other. The right way. The way I should have been doing…” There was a lump at your throat that prevented you from replying to him. He studied your features, trying to figure you out. But he couldn’t so instead he let his arms drop to his sides as he backed up again.

“I’ll let you decide….Just lock the door on your way out.”

He was so sure you were going to leave. You could tell by the way he slouched as he walked away, disappearing behind the door that led to his room. Now you were alone, left with a decision that you knew you couldn’t make. It was truly a lose-lose situation. If you walked away, you lost Chanyeol. It was like ripping out your own heart and watching pulse in your hand. Knowing he was someone that aided your life, fuck not even aided, he gave you life. Warmed the cold blood that pulsed through your veins previous and kept it warm for 2 years. Chanyeol did that for you. So maybe you had to do this for him. Walk away so he can flourish with someone who could provide him all beautiful things you couldn’t give him. Normalcy, Security, Unconditional love, Monogamy. Yes, any other woman could give him all those things.

But there was a devil inside you and she was selfish. She convinced you that everything he said was right. You were the only one for him. The only thing that had ever made sense was being with Chanyeol. Even when a perfect man like Jin was dangling in front of you for the taking, you still felt undying love for this man. You thought about him with another woman, and you let those two questions that defined your relationship unfold in your mental.

“Do you love me?”

No one would love you with all my heart like I do.

“Will you wait for me?”

I’m the only woman crazy enough to stand through the test of time, just to have a taste of what life would be like with Chanyeol.

**It can only be me.**

Sometimes, evil prevails. Demons use the art of seduction to get their victims to fall to their knees. It was instinctual almost. Only you didn’t realize that until now that it just ran in your blood. You could leave the familiqlia but the familiglia will never leave you. You started walking and sound of your footsteps flooded the hall as you reached for the door.

You could never be good. No matter how many people you bought out of the human trafficking ring, No matter how many lives you’ve improved, No matter how many people you saved. There was something inside you that was purely driven on the selfish decisions you made. From the moment you saw your father kill for the first time, you accepted your fate. Even now.

The only thing that you would ever do well is hurt others. That’s your destiny.

These thoughts nagged at you as you stood infront of the door, taking the doorknob in your hand, you twisted it and pushed your way passed the door frame, letting the words fall freely from your lips.

“Just know,” you whispered softly. “That I only came back for your money.”

Chanyeol’s face brighten with the most blinding radiance. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, pushing the guitar he had on his lap to the side as you stood in front of him. His movements were swift, almost too fast for you to catch them. He ran over to you, taking you in a tight embrace. This one was different than the last. Before, he held you with anguish and desolation. Now, you felt his muscles loosen against you. It was relief. Your presence gave him solace he wasn’t expecting because you didn’t walk away from him. Even though you know you should have.

“Liar,” he chuckled into the side of your face as he kissed your hair. Following suit, you snapped your neck back and let your lips brush against the first inch of his skin you laid your eyes on. Planting small kissed against his jaw, you let out an airy short laugh before you spoke.

“Maybe I am.”

You felt his body move, still keeping you in an embrace as he guided you over to the seat he originally had intended for you. He pulled his head back so he could look at you, getting lost in your eyes with eagerness.

“I want us to have a good night,” he removed a hand from your waist as he pulled the chair back, never taking his eyes off you. “Get yourself some nice things. Listen to the songs you’ve inspired me to write in the background and when you’re done, we can have dinner and a movie…like…you know…”

“An actual date?” you finished his sentence knowing that he was terrified of saying those words. He had you in his grasp and the last thing he wanted to do was give you leeway to leave again. The nerves he tried to keep hidden were being revealed in his face as he frowned slightly and raised his eyebrows. To put him at ease, you pulled away from his embrace, plopping down on the chair.

“Well,” you said simply looking up at him. “Which guitar are you going to use?” He beamed brightly as he walked over to the bed, putting the beige guitar away and pulling out the beautiful black woodwork you had gifted him. He walked back around the bed and sat at the edge facing you.

“My favorite one,” he doted as he started to tune it. “Given to me by my favorite girl.” You smiled widely at each other and the smile never faded as you turned around and faced the computer. Honestly, you didn’t even know what you were buying. The only thing you could really focus on was the sounds of his fingers strumming against the strings of the guitar. Every note vibrated in your core as you clicked the mouse every so often. 

_Sometimes, evil prevails._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! as always, leave me a comment below or message me directly. I love talking to you all in my DMs <3


	16. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of your "first date" with Chanyeol and Jin takes you somewhere special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems as though I’m on a roll! 2 Chapters in 2 days! I really do love you guys, huh? Or maybe my imagination is just running amok. Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys. It was definitely fun to write ;)

“Stop!” You whined pushing Chanyeol’s hand away from your stomach. The movie was boring him so he decided that tickling you would give him some amusement. But you were enjoying the selection you both had made. Plus, the amount of food the both of you had consumed prior to playing the movie left you almost immobile. “It’s getting to the good part and I’m still full. My tummy is sensative,” you frowned. Chanyeol placed his hand over your stomach, hovering over the slight little gut you had from your meal.

“You’re probably full for days. Shit, I forgot how much you can eat,” He chomped his teeth at you cutely causing you to scrunch your nose at him.

“My stomach is a black hole. What can I say?” Chanyeol nodded in agreement, leaving you to continue to watch the movie. You felt his eyes on you though, noting how he examined your through your peripheral vision. His face looked pleasantly hypnotized as he watched you giggle at the scene that played out on the TV screen. While your stomach moved up and down to the pace of your laughter, his hand scratched tenderly through the fabric of your shirt opening and closing his palm against you. He bit his lip as you met his gaze.

“What?” you whispered breathlessly. He replied your question by shaking his head as he brought his lips down to your cheek. The way he brushed against the apples of your cheek made you melt into his mattress.

“You’re so pretty, (Y/N),” Chanyeol purred into your ear, planting another kiss on your cheek. His lips traveled down to your jawline, covering every inch of you with his lips gingerly. The tenderness that tickled on your skin turned sensual as he continued his journey lower. He was at your neck now, nipping at your skin while occasionally running his tongue lightly over the places he kissed. You rolled your head to the side so he could get a better angle. The momentum you gave him caused goosebumps to form as his teeth grazed against the crook of your neck.

Letting a soft moan escape your lips, you slightly lifted the arm between you two and patted the front of his body down, looking for a specific area. A smile played on your lips as you felt him sucking lightly at your earlobe and when your palm finally grazed over his hardened member. Rubbing against the denim of his jeans caused his cock to twitch at your touch. You felt a vibration at your jaw as he grunted softly against you. Chanyeol pulled away from you and brought his hand up to your neck, gripping at the side lightly as he turned his face to you.

He dove into your lips, tasting you as he ran his tongue against your them. It was like nothing you had ever felt before with him. The glacial way he kissed you, pausing before he moved his mouth against yours again. On occasion, his tongue would graze against your bottom lip begging for entrance or he would timidly slip the tip of his tongue between your lips. Granting his access, your tongues intertwined with each other gracefully. As your hands traveled down to his bulge again, he removed your grasp away from his belt buckle.

“No, baby.” He husked into your ear as he momentarily brought his lips away from yours. You felt his hand grip at your thigh, moving its way up to your heat. Chanyeol began rubbing at you slowly through your yoga pants. You bit lip and arched your back suddenly at his touch. “I want to please you tonight,” Chanyeol growled as he brought his fingers to the hem of your pants, pushing them down to your knees.

When your eyes met, an electrical current powered by lust started to flow between you. You felt his thick fingers brush against your inner thigh before he stopped at your lips. Using his thumb and his middle to pull your lips back, he brought it pointer finger to your clit rubbing it slowly in circular motions. His name escaped your lips at his touch and he noticed, taking your lips into his as he continued to work at your clit. When your body started trembling, he ran his pointer and middle finger up and down your whole heat, making sure his fingers touched every part of you. Your breathing was erratic as he toyed at your entrance, sticking in half a digit and wiggling it around.

“Baby please,” you hitched in between a kiss. He chuckled against your lips that caused a vibration to shoot to your very core and down between your legs.

“You want it?” he asked as he stuck half of a second digit inside. You groaned, throwing your head back as he picked up a slow slight rhythm into you. Nodding at his question, you bit his lip softly as the two of you continued to kiss. That was enough to send him over the edge. A small whimper formed at your lips as he fully invaded you. His fingers desperately reaching for your spot immediately. The first thing you did was grip at his covers with your free outer hand and with the other, you raked your fingers through his hair. Never taking his eyes or lips off you, he pumped inside of you frantically. Curling his fingers inside you so he could feel every single part of you. You inhaled sharply and he watched your chest rise and fall rapidly as he picked up the pace. His fingertips crashed against your spot, causing you to twitch where you lay. He felt that on his hands and it drove him fucking crazy.

Without warning, Chanyeol grunted and pushed himself up from your side and hovered over you, never extracting his fingers from you. You looked up to meet his gaze, loving the way his hair hung as he looked down at you. You managed to take an arm and snake it around his shoulders as you both looked deeply at each other. Chanyeol was admiring your face, the sounds you made, the way you trembled underneath him. While he straddled your hips and supported himself up with one arm, you watched the muscles in his bicep flex. Chanyeol was literally like one of the Grecian paintings or statues that when you see at first, you think “There’s no one that he could be real.” But he was and he was finger fucking you into oblivion. He pumped faster into you as he felt your walls tighten around his fingers.

You wanted to start screaming, his name chanting off your lips in heightened volume. But he brought his face down to you, touching your forehead with him.

“My name never sounded better,” he whispered seductively. The gap between the two of you closed as he continued to crash against your spot. You spilled desire into and onto him. A series of loud moans muffled by his intoxicating mouth over yours, his lips working against yours in harmony. Letting your climax take over, your cum gushed out onto his hand and arms. With every final graze of his fingertips against your spot, you melted into his hands with the utmost passion and desire.

His fingers glistened with your juices as he extracted from your womanhood, bringing them to his mouth as he sucked them off him. Normally this would jump start the next series of passionate throes between you. It was like autopilot, you always were prepared to cum and squirt multiple times for Chanyeol. But today was different. Chanyeol continued to hover over you almost enjoying how spent you look. He brought the hand he used to support himself up to your forehead, running his fingers through your hair repeatedly as he smiled.

“Give me a second baby,” you panted, trying to collect yourself. “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

“But I don’t want to fuck,” he whispered, bringing his lips down to your forehead as he continued to play with your hair. As he did this, you found it hard to keep your eyes from closing slowly. “I think I’m enjoying looking at how undone you look.” His body suddenly plopped next to yours but his hand never left your hair. Instead, his other arm slithered underneath your head as he laid on his side next to you. You felt him push you closer to him, your elbow digging into his chest.

“That’s silly though,” you whispered as a yawn crept up your throat. Chanyeol chuckled as he watched you, moving his hand from your hair down to your cheek, caressing the skin gently.

“Someone is sleepy. I didn’t know my fingers had that much power, baby. I think I found your weakness,” he teased as you snuggled into him. The warmth of his body cradling you into a feeling of exhaustion.

“I’m a bit tired. And since you’re so confident, what’s my weakness?” He grinned at you lovingly at you as you spoke. Thinking to yourself, Chanyeol is literally the most precious human being you ever saw, he ran his hands up and down your bare arm and the outer part of your thigh.

“I’m your weakness,” he whispered, watching you unwillingly squint your eyes at him as the sleepiness started to take over. He laughed a bit at you and looked over to his digital clock. “(Y/N), it’s still early. Why don’t you take a nap? It’s about 8:30pm. I’ll wake you up in an hour or two.” As lovely as sleeping in Chanyeol’s arms sounded, you thought about the last time you fell asleep around him and you shook your head violently.

“No because what if you don’t wake me up? Junmyeon will--”

“Kill us both. I know,” he rolled his eyes and continued to caress various parts of your skin. “But I’m going to be awake. So I’m not going to accidentally let you sleep through the night. Besides,” he brushed his lips against your forehead. “When was the last time you took a nap?” He was right. It had been months. Resting wasn’t in your vocabulary. Partially because you didn’t trust yourself to fall asleep and wake up to an alarm. You always told yourself, “Maybe I’ll take a nap”. But those were just hopeful words coming from a hopeful person. You felt Chanyeol bring your pants and panties back up to your waist and his arm was now wrapping around your waist, pressing you against his body.

“Okay fine,” you mumbled sleepily. “I’ll take a little nap.” He rested his hand on the back of your head as he kissed your crown.

“Hey,” he breathed into your hair as you slowly started to drift off.

“Hmmm?” you replied lazily.

“I love you,” Chanyeol hummed as he started to play with your hair again. You smiled to yourself in his chest as you let the final stages of slumber take over you.

“I love you too.”

X-x-x

“Baby, wake up.”

It wasn’t just his voice that took you out of your sleep, but a pair of hands at your your side shaking you slightly. Only opening them to let a sliver of your surrounding be seen from your eyelids, you barely looked at Chanyeol, who was walking around to the other side of the bed.

“What time is it?” you asked groggily as you felt him plop next to you.

“1am,” he replied as he brought his body close to yours, inviting you to lay on his chest. You accepted his invitation and snuggled your face against him, listening intently to his heartbeat while your arm snaked around his waist. “It’s late.”

“It’s always late when I’m with you.”

“I know but still,” he stopped himself as he continued where he left off before you fell asleep, caressing you and kissing the crown of your head. “I don’t want you taking a cab or anything this late anymore.” You cocked your head in confusion as you looked up at him.

“Why not?”

“Because I never liked it to begin with. But I knew you would have a cow if I confronted you about it,” he said as he grabbed your hand, toying with your fingers as he spoke. “But you can just take my car today.”

“Y-your car?” you stuttered. Your eyes were no longer squinting in a daze. They were now shot open widely as you turned over to him. “Surely you’re joking.”

“Why would I be?” he laughed. “I’m not going to be around tomorrow because of my schedule. And it’s not like you’re going to be driving it around town.”

“Still...what if someone recognizes your plates on my way home or when I bring it back to you?” he continued to laugh at the worry behind your voice as he intertwined his fingers with yours.

“I’ll just say you’re staff, taking my car to get washed or something.”

“Staff? Just staff?”

“Yea. Why not?”

“You put a lot of thought into this didn’t you?” you said sarcastically. Chanyeol made a disapproving face at you before he playfully bit at one of your fingers, causing you to yelp cutely.

“Just take the fuckin car,” his voice was flat and a small smile played across his face. “Plus, you’ve been dying to drive my car.”

“I suppose you’re right…” your voice trailed off as you thought about yourself behind the wheel of his Mercedes. The same small smile that adorned his face began to adorn yours as well. “Fine. But you better make sure you cover your ass.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine,” he said casually. You eyed him dangerously but he just ignored you, bringing you closer to him than before. “Let me just hold you for a little bit longer before you go.” You inhaled deeply, taking his scent in the minute it invaded your nostrils. Being in Chanyeol’s arms like this, him kissing your head lightly and running his hands all over your body, this is the safest you even felt in your whole life time. You had dreamed of moments like this with him all the time. All you had ever wanted for a long time was to feel like more than the woman he emptied his balls into. Chanyeol told you he loved you all the time but words are just words if they aren’t proven first hand. Today, he adored you. He admired you. Everything he did for you that night, from the way he held you when you walked in, the way he tried to feed you his food randomly while you ate, the stolen glances you caught in the corner of your eye. It was then that you realized something.

_“It scares him too, you know?”_

Jongin’s voice echoed in your ear as you thought about the day he gave you those slippers. You don’t understand how you didn’t see it before especially when Jongin blatantly told you. Chanyeol was different tonight because he wasn’t holding back. He finally let his fears of your constant rejection go. Chanyeol was loving you freely today. Granted, he was still scared but he wasn’t letting that dictate his actions. _How long has he felt this way?_ You thought as you got lost in the fabric of his shirt, digging your head into his chest.

A little while longer turned into 2 hours of the both of you caressing each other, kissing, tickling, cuddling, just talking. You told him about your youth in NYC, your favorite clubs and lounges, like 230 Fifth, a bar lounge with heated igloos during the winter. He marveled at the theme wanting desperately to drink spiked apple cider in a robe. And then the crazy nights you had at Webster Hall. He laughed thinking about a younger you stumbling out of a club with your heels in your hand. He recalled the times he went out for the first time with all him members, laughing hysterically the whole time. When you finally realized the time, you reminded him you needed to leave. He groaned as he got up, put on a pair of slippers before grabbing his keys.

“Just be careful baby. You get...you know,” Chanyeol said to you through the driver’s window as you clutched the steering wheel. He lowered his gaze as you while he put his hands on his hips.

“I get how? The fuck are you trying to say?,” you snapped, lowering your gaze just as he did. His eyes traveled upward as if the words he wanted to say were on the ceiling of the parking garage.

“You know…” he began, his voice was a little fearful. “Your road rage…”

“Hey! That’s the New Yorker in me! You can’t change that!” You huffed as he put his hands up defensively.

“I don’t want to change it! I just don’t want it in my car! Remember you’re not supposed to be using it!”

“Alright alright, say no more. I’ll keep the road rage to a minimum...” He was pleased at your defeat. Smiling widely he stuck his head through the window.

“Give me a kiss!” He whined, stomping his feet as he puckered his lips. You laughed and leaned in to brush your lips against his.

“Hey take care of my baby!” He said as he pulled himself away from the car, tapping on the hood as he did so.

“I will, babe! Don’t worry!” You called out as you started to back out of the parking space.

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to the car,” he said proudly, crossing his arms. You smiled at him as you took the car out of reverse, slowly passing by him as he stood there watching you.

“I love you!”

“I love you too, Yeollie! See you in a few days!” Your voice echoed one last time in the garage as you pulled out and drove away, that smile never leaving your face.

X-x-x

“I’m home!” you yelled into the hall the second you saw the kitchen light was on. Damon and Maya must be home, you thought to yourself running into the kitchen.

“Guys! You’ll never believe what Chanyeo--ah!”

“Ms. (Y/N) good morning!” The older woman said as she wiped the marble counter top while the other woman scrubbed at the sink. You bowed at her with a sullen look on your face.

“I apologize for yelling. I just thought you guys were my roommates,” The woman looked up from the sink pointing at the other woman.

“Mikyung! Didn’t they leave for work around 1am?” The other lady nodded as she scrubbed at a spot on the island.

“That’s right, Hyunjoo. They were leaving as we were coming in, Ms. (Y/N),” Mikyung said delightfully. Noting that this was the first time you heard their names, you nodded and smiled at her.

“Thank you Mikyung, Hyunjoo. I’ll leave you to your work...,” Both ladies nodded and continued to clean, wishing you a goodnight as you walked back into the room.

When you walked into your room, you threw yourself on your bed and checked your phone for what seemed like the first time all night.

**Seokjin**

Missed Calls (3)

“FUCK!” you yelped as you sat up. _It’s late I can’t call him_ , you thought. Scanning your options, you tapped the text bubbled and your fingers started darting across the screen.

**You:**

Hey tesoro. If you’re awake, call me.

As soon as you sent the text, there was flood of things you could have said to him. You didn’t want to tell him the truth but you hated lying to someone you really cared about. Unfortunately, that was the end of your thought. You weren’t prepared for this call, you looked at the phone in your hand. Seokjin’s name lit up your dark room. Sighing heavily, you picked up the phone and prayed for the best.

“Hey sweetheart,” you said as softly as possible.

“Hey…” He said flatly. There was a drop in your stomach. Jin wasn’t stupid. He knew.

“I saw that you called a couple of times and I wanted to call you back.”

“I did,” he paused and sighed. “But I guess you were busy.”

“Yea, I was with--”

“Think really heard before you lie to me because Maya was here tonight and Damon was on his way to take Ronnie to the airport when I called him to ask him about something…” Taken aback by the sternness in his voice, you became quiet for a second not knowing what to say. “Let’s just leave it at you were busy…” His voice trailed off as he realized the tone of his voice was changing.

“A-alright,” you stuttered. “Should we talk later? You seem...upset…” the softness in your voice never left except this was a different softness. You felt broken and defeated. Like the shittiest person alive.

“No, jagi...It’s fine,” You could tell he was holding back. But there was a sense of relief. If Jin was really upset, he wouldn’t want to talk to you. “Tomorrow though. Are you free?”

“Yes I am.”

“Good. I want you to leave your house a little bit earlier than usual.”

“Um...I don’t know if I can do that,” you pipped up.

“Why not?”

“Because Jin, if I go to the dorm too early I’ll be seen, you know that.” He laughed on the phone at your statement.

“Well I don't want you to come to the dorm. It’s a little far away but I want you to meet me somewhere special.” You furrowed your eyebrows as he spoke.

“Right well, I should probably go over our policies for out-of-dorm encounters--”

“I’m sorry but what?” The sternness in his voice returned. Cocking your head to the side, you weren’t understanding where the hostility was coming from this time.

“Well...yea.”

“I see…” he paused again. “We’re still on that basis…”

“I’m sorry?” you asked, genuinely confused.

“I was just under the impression that we were passed that...considering everything,” the hurt in his voice was apparent but it was just coming across cold and belittling.

“Passed what? Jin, you pay me.”

“I know that,” he snapped.

“So why would you think we were passed that?” The minute you said these words, regret reared it’s ugly head. Why the fuck would I say something so stupid and shitty?  You didn’t know what had gotten into you. What you weren’t used to was this side of Jin.

“Wow, why are you being a bitch?”

“Excuse me?!” Usually, you would have retaliated in a different way. Probably saying something worse back to him. But you kind of deserved it so you settled for a cop out response. You weren’t to let your guard down.

“Aish! First, you don’t answer my calls because you’re with him. I have to lay here knowing someone else is touching your body--”

“Jin wait. I’m sorry just slow down,” You hoped that these words would magically cure the anger that was infecting this conversation. He just kept going.

“No, (Y/N). You don’t get to just talk to me like I’m a fucking customer after you laid in his bed and lied to him. Did you tell him you love him tonight?”

“That’s not fair. I’m not going to answer that!”

“Why not? I think it’s an appropriate question.”

“An appropriated question?” you guffawed. “Look I don’t want to argue with you right now to be honest.” _Or ever_ , you mentally added.

“Fine. I’ll send you the address and we’ll talk tomorrow,” you could tell he said this through his teeth, that sharp jaw clenching.

“Why would you still want me to go? So we can argue the whole time? Because I know you’re not going to let this go,” he scoffed at your answer.

“I’m paying aren’t I? So if I want to pay to argue with you, then I fucking will. And you’ll take my money,” he seethed. You tisked at him loudly so he could hear it on the other side of the phone.

“That just seems like a waste of money but whatever.”

“That’s how you look at it. I’m the dumb bastard that wants to keep his promise.”

“Promise?” you echoed. There was that guilt again. It scratched at the back of your throat, itching to come out in sobs.

“You’ve got an attitude...and I like it a lot. Just not all the time, jagi. I’m sure you can understand that.” Even though he was the one that started this whole argument, you decided to just appease him. After all, it was your fault at the end of the day.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” you said flatly. Hoping to hear a chuckle or the fainted sound of the ice breaking, he just sighed in frustration.

“Just meet me here at 3pm please. You’re going to want to leave early...traffic.”

“Okay...I’ll see you tomorrow,” you said defeated. There was a silence for a second. You heard Jin shifting on the other side of the phone.

“I’m going to sleep. I love you, goodnight,” he mirrored your defeat except there was a slight hint of sadness that you picked up immediately. You bit the inside of your cheek, trying hard not to say those words back to him. You tried to keep a promise too.

“Goodnight, tesoro. Sweet dreams.” As you hung up the phone, your first thought was to throw it across the room and scream. What did you do? Jin wasn’t like this. He wasn’t this jealous cold person. This was something you expected out of Chanyeol, but not Jin. You sighed heavily to yourself as you laid back on your bed eventually falling asleep while you ran through your thoughts tirelessly.

X-x-x

Your alarm rang in your ears causing your eyes to shoot open. Grunting as you turned to your phone, you shut it off before you stretched in your bed. _He’s crazy_ , you thought to yourself. _He wants me to leave 3 hours earlier_. Ugh. It’d been a while since you’d been up before noon willingly. You yawned as you sat at the edge of your bed. _I bet Maya and Damon aren’t even awake._ Eager to see your friends, you pushed yourself up and slumped yourself into the kitchen. Once again, you were alone in the house. Granted they were sleeping, but it seemed to become a pattern to miss each other these past few days. Brushing your thoughts to the side, you walked through the kitchen and passed the living room, making it into the bathroom.

The shower you took didn’t wake you up anymore than you had hoped it to, neither did the 3 cups of coffee you drank as you got ready. You even picked up another cup on your way to the car rental dealership, but you were just exhausted. Maybe it was more than just a physical exhaustion, you thought as you stepped into the rental you had just paid for. Maybe it was emotional. Plugging in the address Jin had given you into the GPS, your mouth hung open as you saw your ETA. He wasn’t fucking kidding. This is literally super fucking far. You zoomed into the map and studied the area around it. It looked like a house in the middle of nowhere, at the base of a beautiful mountain. A small smile crept up your face thinking about being with him in a secluded area. Not worrying about anything but you too. It always felt like that with Jin but now it would truly be like that.

Suddenly, you were fully awake. Your imagination shook off any exhaustion for the rest of the ride. For the next couple of hours, you let yourself replay in your head what the two of you would do. Arguing was far from you mind and you felt like such an idiot for speaking the way you did to him. You had to say sorry, you thought. Maybe in the form of the sloppiest blowjob. You were only 15 minutes away when you received a call that gave you the greatest excitement. You picked up letting Damon’s voice fill the car through the speakers.

“Bitch, guess what I have!” he squealed.

“Herpes! Type 2!” you joked laughing at yourself. There was a deadly silence on the other side of the line as you continued to laugh. “Are...are you there?”

“Yea I’m here.”

“You didn’t laugh.”

“I’m sorry, was there a joke?” You rolled your eyes as he said this.

“What do you have, Damon?” you asked rather annoyed. He cleared his throat before he spoke. You could almost envision him adjusting himself in his seat.

“I got tickets to see Junmyeon’s play tonight! He gave them to me yesterday so bitch are you in?”

“Fuck yea! What time?”

“8 I think.”

“Fuck,” You don’t even know why you agreed. You knew you weren’t going to able to make it. But the excitement of hearing Damon’s voice for the first time in a whole day got you carried away. You missed your best friends. “I can’t go.” He sighed heavily into the phone.

“Who is it tonight?”

“Jin...I’m so sorry Damon,”

“No...it’s okay. I was just hoping since we ha--een--her---ile,” you furrowed your eyebrows as he started to break up.

“Hello? Damon?”

“H--yyyyy”

“Damon! I’m losing service!....Damon?...oh for fuck’s sake,” you hung up the call, angrily as you kept on the single winding road. Thankfully you weren’t to far away, you just played some relaxing music as you neared your destination.

When you pulled up to the log cabin, you were shocked by how quaint and beautiful it was. It was very small but it didn’t need to be huge because the trees and incredible view of the mountains from behind made up for it all. Parking your car behind his, you admired the view for a second, getting lost in the majestic heights of the snow capped mountain, decorated with what seemed like hundreds of pine trees that were surrounding you. Taking in a deep breath, you pushed yourself out of the car, grabbing your purse and phone before you closed the car door and walked toward cabin. Your palms started sweating as you neared the front door. Jin always had this funny way of making you nervous. It never ceased to fail. You tried to shake off all the jitters as you knocked the door.

When he opened the wooden door, you were mesmerized by him. Another thing that never failed. His bangs stopped right above his dark eyes, that looked at you pleadingly. Those plump lush lips were parted slightly, barely closing as you noticed. You never understood why he thought he needed make up as much as he did. His skin always glistened in any lighting. The subtle natural blush melted your very existence, he was just so beautiful. Your eyes traveled up and down his body. Jin was never flashy and you loved that about him. The fact that he was wearing a plain black t shirt and grey sweatpants turned you on just as much as if he was in an Armani suit. But it didn’t turn you as much as the sight of him completely naked.

“Are you ready to argue?” he said flatly, breaking the silence. You couldn’t bare arguing right now. All you wanted was to taste every part of him and judging the the lust that reflected in his eyes as your gaze met, that’s what he was really ready for.

“No,” was all you said as you threw your arms around his neck, taking his mouth into yours. Jin wrapped an arm around you, closing the door with his other arm. Truthfully, you were really looking forward to touring the cabin. You wanted to explore outside and walk through the woods, hand in hand with Jin. But the way he picked you up as you devoured each other in hungry, messy kisses, his body pressed against yours as he carried you to your destination, you realized that nothing could beat this. Nothing was as picturesque as this moment.

You felt him stop and his body began to sink downward. Paying no mind as you continued to kiss him feverishly, running your hands through his inky black hair. Slowly, he started to let you go and you sank down his thighs as he knelt down. Looking around as your bottom hit the floor, you gazed dreamily at the room around you. It was a living room with the most beautiful paintings adorned on the wooden walls. The sofa and living room set had a touch of vintage decor. As you put your hands down, you were taken aback when you felt something fuzzy underneath you. You looked down at the rug he sat you on. It was a fur rug and to the right of you came a roaring warmth from the fireplace. You looked at Jin as he started to lean toward you.

“No bedroom?” You giggled breathlessly as you fell back, allowing Jin to hover over you as you both laid on the rug carpet.

“This is closer,” he replied seductively as a hand grabbed at the edge of your dress.

“Impatient?” Cocking your head to the side as he pushed your dress up over your body.

“Can you blame me?” he husked as he pulled the dress off of you. You leaned up toward him and balled the hem of his shirt in your hands. With the same swiftness, you pulled it up over him, throwing it to the side when it was off completely.

He took your face in his hands as he started to kiss you deeply. This wasn’t the welcome kiss you gave him. This was a long lingering kiss. He was tasting you, feeling your lips against his for a second, admiring the moment. You felt his hands leave your face, followed by the sounds of his belt buckle jingling as it came undone. Taking the initiative to finish undressing, you brought your hands behind your back to undo the clasps of your bra. Finally he broke the kiss, leaving you yearning for more.

Jin brought his hands down to your bare breasts. He bit his bottom lip lightly as he cupped them in his hands, running his fingers over your nipples. Taking one of your nipples into his mouth, he moaned against your skin while his tongue draws circles around the bud. You exhaled heavily as you threw your head back, letting his mouth roam all over your chest as he switched breast, dragging his tongue across your skin.

“Mmm, jagi, lift yourself up real quick,” he purred as he grabbed at your panties. Not only did you feel your panties slide off you but you felt him stretch his legs out from under you. Putting his hands on your waist, he pulled you close to him. Your legs wrapped around him as you laid in between his legs.

“What’s this?” You asked him breathlessly as you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance. He smirked at you as you quivered at his touch.

“Karma Sutra,” Thrusting his hips forward once as he grunted his reply. You let out a loud gasp shaking uncontrollably. This was the first time anyone hit your spot instantly except he hadn’t picked up a rhythm yet. Jin’s cock was resting inside you. It was a feeling you never experienced before.

“Woah, it worked?” Jin marveled as he examined your body, watching you come undone before him. He gripped at your sides, preparing you for what you knew was going to be a great ride.

“W-what?” you whimpered. He knew exactly was he was doing. He twitched his organ inside you so it could move into and against your spot. Jin positioned you so he was poking at it, his head digging into your organ. “Oh my god, Jin.”

“Ohhh, this is going to be so much fun,” he snarled as he started to roll into you slowly at first. His pace quicked not much long after, sending you into a frenzy. Your body was just a mess because at one hand, you were like liquid in his hands, every thrust was like another wave crashing against you, splashing every one of your atoms across the room. But on the other hand, your body was tense. It was like an electric current running through your whole body. Jin’s cock was paralyzing. You wanted to run your hands up and down the muscles flexing in his arm and broad shoulders, even reaching up and brushing your fingers down his abdomen. Nothing allowed you though. You were a beautiful disaster. _His_ beautiful disaster.

Every so often, his hands roamed all over your body. Stopping to grab at your bouncing breasts and play with your nipples. He even went the extra mile and showed his true flexibility. Jin bent over, almost folding himself on you as he left small kisses at your stomach while thumbing over your nipple. The combination was sending you over the edge and he could tell.

It was one orgasm after the other. The amount of times you coated his stomach in your cum astonished you and every time you got a glimpse of his wet glistening lower abdomen, you just wanted more. He gripped at your side with the hand that wasn’t on your breast, almost as if securing his grasp.

“Play with yourself,” he mumbled as he leaned in again to kiss at your stomach. You shook your head violently as you scratched at his back.

“I--I--Fuck, baby I can’t,” That was all you could utter in between moans. Not taking no for an answer, he grabbed your wrist with the hand that was playing with your breast and brought it down between you, guiding your finger to your clit. Those fingers ghosted over yours, pushing them into circular motions so you could mirror it on yourself. When he was satisfied with the higher volume in your moans, he brought his hand back up to your breast, continuing to thumb and squeeze at it lightly.This was it. You felt the feeling of pure euphoria bubbling in your womanhood as he pounded into you. Tightening your walls around him as if your essence was clinging onto dear life.

“Just like that, jagiya. Ohhh, you’re going to make me come too,” his voice was airy and trembling. His cock twitched inside you making your hips convulse in pleasure. Jin looked down at your womanhood, watching your fingers rub at your clit as his length pumped inside you. Then his eyes snapped back to you, locking intensely as his face contorted. The twitch in his organ turned into a throbbing. You felt his member pulsate against your binding walls which caused his thrusts to become more erratic. There was no holding back anymore.

“Jin, oh fuck. Seokjin, ahhh!” your screams were warning shots because as soon as you stopped, a wave of your cum came rolling out of you. The noises your heat made as it came, that splash and the squish of his length still pumping inside you took him to his climax. A sharp inhale seethed through his teeth as you felt him empty himself into you. Groaning your name  lowly as the last of him shot into you. You had no idea where he had the energy to throw your legs over him and plop next to you quickly after, but he did. The both of you laid on your backs next to each other, frantically gasping for air. Your hand still hovering over your clit, he snatched your forearm so that your arm rested in between you.

“That’s the most I’ve seen you shake, jagi,” he said delicately as he interlaced his fingers with yours. You let out a soundless chuckle and you ran your thumb over his.

“Yea because...I’ve never...that was...wow...I can’t think, I can’t speak, I can’t move, I can’t feel. I think you broke my pussy,” you tried to say all of this in between gasps. When you both turned your heads to face each other, you noticed a look in his eyes. Of course he was still soft and delicate as ever but there was a glint of something. Something you had seen many times before in other people but not Jin. It was a devious glint. He was up to something. But the way his cheeks puffed when he grinned, following by his mouth opening slightly at you. You couldn’t help but get lost in that gaze, he was distracting you on purpose….

“You know, my love,” Jin husked as he rolled on his side, letting his arm rest on your abdomen. “I know how I can heal that wonderful pussy of yours. I have a fail proof remedy.”

That was it. And you were astonished to say the least. Even though you were spent and completely undone, you were ready to take on Jin’s next sexual antic whatever it was.

“And what remedy is that, tesoro mio?” you cooed as you brought the hand you were holding up to your mouth, lightly kissing his fingers. It only lasted a moment thought. He broke away from you, getting on his feet slowly. You couldn’t help but watch him as he walked around you until he was standing on your other side.

“Let me show you,” he said as he crouched down to you. His arm tucked beneath your shoulders and under the back of your knees. Suddenly, you felt yourself being lifted into the air. You linked your arms frantically around his neck as he carried you bridal style out of the room. You giggled as he kissed at your cheek, walking into the room next door.

In the room was a long elegant wooden table with intricately carved chairs to match. He walked closer to the table, kicking one of the chairs to the side as he laid you down on the table. The coolness of the wood felt refreshing on your bare back, dousing some of the heat that was emanating from your body. He made his way to the base of the table where your knees were hanging over from. His hands roamed through your body again as he admired you.

“Oh tesoro. You know a table is made for eating and not sex,” you teased as his fingers ran over your breasts. He shook his head and chuckled.

“Yah, I know that jagi,” Jin’s hands stopped at your waist as he clutched you tightly. “That’s why I brought here. So I can eat, and you can watch,” he grunted as he pulled your body closer to him so that your bum was at the edge of the table. The muscles in your heat contracted as you watched him lower himself so that he was eye level with your womanhood.

“How is me watching you eat a remedy?” you said seductively, instigating what was going to happen next. Jin didn’t say anything. He just raised a sly eyebrow at you, biting that plush lower lip as he inched toward your essence. You arched your back at the sensation of his tongue gliding over your lips, teasingly pushing them back with the tip of his tongue. Propping yourself on your elbows so you could get a better look at him, you watched him torture you. Poking his tongue into your lips but not tasting your core. Jin loved teasing you. He loved watching the pleading faced you made. Biting your lip every time you thought he was going to pull the curtains back and devour your essence. You knew that’s what got him off. And he knew that secretly, you loved that about him.

Jin decided to stop toying with you and brought two fingers to you warmth, pulling your lips back so you were exposed to him. He watched you intently as he ran his tongue along your clit slowly, as if to get just a small taste. Biting back a moan, you jolted your hips forward a bit, yearning for his mouth on you. He gave into you, not because you were desperately wanting him, but because he couldn’t wait to have you in his mouth. He ran his tongue all over you, starting at the base of your entrance all the way up to your clit, sucking on it lightly as he traced is fingers up your outer thigh.

You couldn’t stop chanting his name. The way he worked his mouth on your womanhood made your breathing irregular. Jin needed to taste every inch of you. He sucked at your clit and lips. He kissed and licked all around and in your entrance until he felt a small stream of liquid seep out of you.

“Baby do you wanna cum?” Jin said in a low whisper as he momentarily stopped eating you out. You whimpered as you felt him sucking at your entrance, as if to vacuum your orgasm out of you and _shit, it was working_.

“Yes, tesoro. I do.”

“Mmmm, let me taste all of it,” he stopped his sentence at you clit as he started to push his tongue against it, moving it up and down and sucking it in intervals. You body clenched as you felt your climax approaching.  You brought a hand to his head and clutched at a handful of his hair while he brought you to your orgasm. As the cum started to spill out of you, he focused his attention away from your clit and brought his mouth to your slit, slurping and letting your cum splash against his face.

“Holy shit,” you breathed, letting a laugh escape your lips. “God, that was amazing!” He got on his feet and tilted his head to the side. The way face shined with your cum gave you another throbbing wave between your legs. _He’s killing me_ , you thought as your heat tingled.

“I think the kitchen is next,” Jin said as he leaned toward you and kissed your forehead.

“What do you mean?” you questioned, wrapping your arms around his shoulders so he couldn’t tear away from you. A grin played on his face as you did so, placing another kiss on your forehead.

“Jagi,” he exhaled, bring a hand to your cheek. “I’m going to make love to you in every single room of this cabin.” You laughed at first, thinking he was joking. But when you noticed his face was unchanging and that the devilish grin, the glint in his eye was still there, your laugh faded.

“Every single room?”

“Aw (Y/N). Is that too much for you? I’m sorry. We could stop here...” he said worryingly. That’s when you realized that this was a foreign concept to him, taking charge sexually. Emotionally, he was a pro. He knew exactly was to say and how to articulate it. But physically, he was...inexperienced. Judging on his skill, you would have never been able to tell. Jin fucked you with so much passion and so much sincerity, it was a mind blowing experience. You never for a second wanted to change anything about it. But this ‘take charge Jin’ he was playing, you kind of enjoyed it. And you could tell he was trying so hard. He needed to let his frustration out. Frustration from work, from school, from you.

“Jin,” you said reassuringly, bringing your hand up to his chin. You ran your thumb over his lips, tilting your head to the side as you smiled. “You’re irresistible. I could never have too much of you.”  You felt his lips form into a smile under your touch. He wrapped his arms around you, bring you up so that your bodied were pressed together.

“So...to the kitchen?” you asked coyly as he pulled away. He bit his lip as he lifted you from the table, running into the next room with you giggling in his arms.

When he said he was going to make love to you in every room, he wasn’t lying. And thank God is was a small cabin. You both left your mark in every room. He took you to the kitchen and sat you on the counter top. Your legs over his shoulders and your fingers interlaced, he pounded into you mercilessly. You almost sure that whatever was in the cabinet behind you had completely knocked over or broken. As you came, he made sure you locked your legs around him, so you could kiss him as your cum rolled down his leg. The muffled sounds of your moans drove him crazy and he picked you up again, taking you to the next destination.

The bathroom wasn’t as large as you thought it would be but it would do. There was a long mirror behind the sink, long enough where one could see your whole body. This worked perfectly for you two. He let you get to your feet, kissing you feverishly. Your tongues intertwined in a beautiful battle for dominance but it was short lived as he turned around so you were facing the mirror and bent you over. His hands run up and down your spine gently, but when he stopped at your hips, you arched your back immediately, preparing for his entrance. To this day, you still didn’t understand how you didn’t give out. Jin fucked you until your body started to unwillingly convulse underneath him. As he came inside you, he kissed your shoulders lightly. Watching you catch your breath, he smirked to himself.

Taking you in his arms again, he brought you to a guest room. As he put you down, he looked around at the bed, the vanity and an old chair that sad in the corner. Puzzled he didn’t know where to start. A small smiled crept up your cheeks as you grabbed his wrist, walking him over to the chair. You sat him down and straddled him in his seat. A breathy chuckled escaped his lips as studied your body, the look of adoration spilling onto you. But the look only lasted for a few seconds if that. Jin’s eyes started to roll to the back of his head as you took his member in your hand, guiding him to your entrance. At first, you rolled into him slowly and gracefully but as the heat between you two ignited, you started to bounce on him. Leaning forward, you let Jin bury his face into your bouncing breasts. He licked and bit every single inch of you, from the space in between them to the nipple. In fact, that’s what caused you to orgasm that quickly. Your cum seeped onto his thighs as he groaned in pleasure at the sight of you coming undone on his lip.

It was finally the last room. The master bedroom, granted it took you a minute to get there because you two decided to sit on the stairs and play with each other until the both of you came on each other’s hands, but you made it. Carrying you bridal style, he laid you on the bed motioning for you to move over so he could get in with you.

“Why don’t we keep this room sacred?” you asked innocently as you rolled over to him. “Our sacred little love nest. Where we can just cuddle and kiss until the sun comes up.” Jin smiled at you widely, not because he loved everything coming out of your mouth right now but because of the slight giggle in your voice as you spoke.

“You’re tired aren’t you, jagiya?” You felt him put his arm around you and bring you close to him. His chest was your favorite pillow, you snuggled against him, not caring that the both of you were drenched in sweat, cum and saliva.

“No--” you cut yourself off as you yawned widely. Jin just looked at you and laughed, rubbing your arm securely. “I should probably get going though. It’s going to take me forever to get back into the city,” you admitted, looking up at Jin lovingly. Except he didn’t return the same look back. Instead he shared one of confusion.

“(Y/N),” he started as he clutched you tighter to him. “The whole point was for you to stay...last time I saw you, I said you wouldn’t have to leave one day. Well, I made today that day.” Immediately you started shaking your head. He was out of his mind if he thought he could get you to stay. Love or not, there were still rules.

“Jin, I made an agreement with Namjoon and BigHit. There are things I can’t do--”

“Aish fuck the rules,” he said blowing you off. You turned to lay on your stomach, putting an arm across his chest as you glared at him. “I’m serious!” he continued. “Come on jagi, it’s not like anyone is going to see me leaving in the morning. Or you for that matter. We are literally in the middle of nowhere.,” a sly smirk played on his face as he started to rub your back. “Plus I told them I was spending the night at my brothers house because I missed them so they aren’t even expecting me back. How stupid would I look if I come home when I--Jagi…(Y/N)?...hey!”

“Jin I’m sorry I was listening!” And truly you were but the amount of work he put your body through these past couple of hours were starting to catch up on you.

“You were falling asleep,” he chuckled. You shook your head in disagreement as you laid your head on his chest again.

“No baby, I was just...picturing your words as you said them,” you uttered slowly as your eyes closed once more.

“Look at you,” He raked his fingers through your hair as he spoke softer. “You wanted to drive to the city and you can’t even keep your eyes open for me.”

“No really, I’m good to drive,” you mumbled sleepily. He just laughed again and pinched your cheek playfully.

“I’m sure you are, my love. But right now,” he yawned mid sentence, stretching his arm out as he continued. “Right now is sleep time.”

“I love sleep timeeee,” you cheered flatly into his chest. The exhaustion was making you delusional at this point. You shifted onto his chest so you were in a position with maximum comfort.

“I love sleep time too. We have to wake up early tomorrow to eat breakfast and leave. Okay?”

“Okay, baby.” you murmured as you held him tightly to you. He looked at you adoringly as he watched you drift away into your subconscious.

“Hey Jin?” Your voice was still heavily coated with extreme exhaustion.

“Yes, jagiya?”

“I know I can’t say it, but I really want to,” you whined sleepily.

“I know, sweetheart I know. Just go to sleep.” he whispered tenderly as he wrapped his arm around you. Your head buried into his chest, you were about to become over taken with sleep before you muttered these words almost inaudible for Jin to hear it. But he heard it. And it oddly made him he happiest man on earth for that split second.

“Thank you for loving me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. <3 Thank you so much for reading. You all are amazing. Truly. <3


	17. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to Jin was better than any dream but what happens when you return to reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me forever to post and I am so sorry. Life has been catching up with me and I’ve got a lot going on at work. Ugh. I feel so bad! If you want, I can post another chapter tomorrow? To make up for lost time? Anyway, here is ch14! long awaited :D

The warmth of his body made it hard for you to fully wake up. But you have to get up, you told yourself. The first thought that raced through your head when you woke up and realized he was still sleeping was making him breakfast and giving him the best wake up head of his life. But when you felt his body pressed against your back and his face buried into your head, why would you wan to move? His arm hung over your waist and you lightly ran your fingers up and down them. Waking up to Jin spooning with you was definitely one of the highlights of your life, and you didn’t have many.

It must have been the way your fingernails grazed against his skin because Jin shifted in his sleep. He groaned as you felt him pull his arm away from you and turn over. A smile played on your face as you heard him smacking his lips before he returned to his slumber. Taking advantage of this moment, you pushed yourself out of bed slowly and tip toed toward the exit of the bedroom. When you were just about to walk out, you caught a glimpse of Jin from the corner of your eye.

The way his lips parted slightly and how his hair lightly brushed over his eyebrows. There was a serene look on his face. It was more than just strikingly ethereal. His gentle characteristics brought a soft grin to your face. You wanted to kiss his eyelids and the tip of his rounded nose, run your fingers from his cheek down to his neck. But you figured that the look on his face when he saw you cooked for him was a sight you were dying to see. Hoping there was something for you to work with in refrigerator in the kitchen, you made your way through the house silently.

Every room you passed by brought a smile to your face as you thought about the night before. When you got to the kitchen, you made your way to the counter where you and Jin had made love the night before. Brushing your fingers on the counter top, you closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. As you exhaled, you smiled as you reminisced on how he plopped you in that same spot and rolled into you wildly. But you had to shake the thought out of your head. The silence in the house made it audible for you to hear Jin shifting in bed. Opening the refrigerator and seeing simple ingredients washed you over with relief. You decided to make him a beef stew with rice and some eggs.

You wanted to cooked as fast and diligently as possible but you knew if you did, it might compromise the quality of the food. You were just going to have to depend on sure luck and pray that Jin didn’t wake up while you were cooking. Examining every detail and measurement of the ingredients, you put more thought and more attention to this dish than you had for any other dish you made in your life. This had to be perfect. Jin had a very good palette for food. Granted, he ate almost anything but you knew how much this could make or break how he saw you. Okay maybe it wasn’t that serious, but you knew that this was an important trait to have if you wanted to impress Seokjin. As you checked the rice in the steamer, you thought to yourself, _I’m going to far. I’m cooking him breakfast and actually caring about what he’s going to think. My feelings have gone off the deep end. I really fell in love with Jin._

It was apparent, yes. But as you finished and plated the food, you thought about something you really didn’t want to think about. Is this how Chanyeol felt when he made you breakfast for the first time? You stopped and put everything down. There was something you felt clawing away at you inside. It was betrayal intertwined with sadness. You cheated yourself just as you knew you would. The day Jin looked down at you on his bed for the first time, begging you not to leave. There was something in his eyes that caught you in a trance. One that lasted til today. It was like he was looking into your soul. Chanyeol hadn’t mastered that. Even if he did, you doubt it would feel as enchanting as Jin’s. But Chanyeol already owned part of your soul in a way. Truly, if anything ever happened to him or he ever left you, your whole world would come crashing down. But maybe Jin would pick up the pieces. It was a matter of whether the pieces would fit back together again. You would be a different woman without Chanyeol. You weren’t sure what kind of woman you would be but it wouldn’t be a pleasant one. That much you knew.

Then you thought about Jin leaving you. Would your world fall apart? No it wouldn’t. But your universe would shift and everything you ever felt about love before would change. You would expect more for yourself because you already experienced one of the greatest loves in your life. The standard of a man that you held in your mind would be higher. Maybe Chanyeol would try to live up to them. But can he truly live up to them?

Can anyone should you love like Jin can? Can anyone fight for you like Chanyeol can?

Swallowing hard, you ran up the stairs and back into the master bedroom. You just wanted to hold Jin in your arms and banish these thoughts from your mind. He laid there on his back, the sheets barely covering his body. His arm draped over his stomach and the other one tucked under his head. You made your way next to him and hovered over him for a second before you sat next to him. As soon as you were going to kiss him and lightly shake him away, something piqued your interest. Your eyes traveled down his torso and stopped at his groin. The thin sheets created the most appealing outline of his morning wood that sent your imagination into a frenzy. Biting your lip, you decided that waking him up in an alternative way would be better.This would play part into your plan anyway.

Carefully, you got on the bed and snaked your way down until you were eye level with his crotch. The space in between his legs was just enough for you to fit in without waking him up. You pulled the sheet back, revealing his almost fully erect cock. His head moved to the side as he probably felt the breeze in his sleep. You admired him for a bit and the girthy long organ that made you weak just at the sight. There wasn’t any more time you wanted to waste. You brought your tongue to the base of his shaft and slowly started to zig zag your way up to his head. Half way there, you saw Jin bite his lip and groan softly. He started to stir more when you reached his head, kissing it gently before you wrapped your lips around it, sucking on it and letting it pop out of your mouth. The arm that was drapped over his stomach made its way down to your head. A moan escaped his lips as you felt his fingers comb through your hair.

“Mmmm, good morning, (Y/N).” The sleepiness that coated his voice caused it to rasp and go an octave lower. You moaned into his head as you took it in your mouth again.

“Good morning, tesoro. Sleep well?” you cooed as you took his tip out of your mouth. While you spoke, you stroked him slowly not wanting him to stop feeling pleasure at any point until you got what you wanted.

“I did, my love. But I think waking up was better,” he husked as you started to take a little bit more than his head in your mouth. Teasing him, you sucked on him lightly and swirled your tongue around him before removing him from your mouth. Your wrists never losing it’s pace as you pumped at him. “Looks like you made me your breakfast before I could even cook for you.”

“Breakfast? Already made,” you said as his cock popped out of your mouth, lapping at his head as he groaned.

“Fuuuuuck, really?” he breathed as he looked toward the doorway. “We should go eat before it gets cold, jagi.” His statement took you aback. He was turning down head for some soup. You didn’t let him see the shock behind his statement. Instead, you kept stroking him, sucking and kissing on various parts of his skin before your hand ran over them.

“You really want me to stop, baby?” you said pleadingly, seduction loudly hinting your words. He stayed quiet for a bit as you continued to lick at him. Noticing he didn’t answer you, you stopped almost offended. “Really Jin?!”

“Eating a cold breakfast is an injustice to your body,” he claimed confidently as he brought his other hand down to your cheek. Honestly, you couldn’t believe he had just said that. Instead of heeding his words, you continued to stroke and lick at him suddenly causing his body to twitch at your touch.

“You know what’s an injustice?” you purred as your pace quickened. Jin inhaled sharply with his teeth as he gripped the back of your head lightly.

“W-W-...ahhh….no, t-tell me,” he managed to croak out in between waves of pleasure that washed over him as you jerked him.

”Taking this dick away from me when I’m having so much fun,” Taking his length into your mouth and moving your hands to the pace of your head bobbing following after this statement. Jin let an audibly pleased sigh escape his lips as he rolled his head back. He remained speechless as the inside of your cheeks hugged his thick member. You removed your hands from his shaft and let your mouth do all the work from here. Your head moved slowly against him at first, loving the way he groaned every time your tongue grazed against his skin. But when you started to pick up the pace, his hand gripped at the back of your head again, guiding you up and down his length. When his head poked the back of your throat, you held back a slight gag while Jin’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit, (Y/N). You’re so good at this, fuckkkk,” he moaned putting emphasis on the last word he spoke. You started to alternate between slurping up all the saliva that pooled in your mouth and letting it seep between your lips. This drove Jin over the edge, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth hung up. He winced as you pulled away from him. Your hand started to work up and down his length as you caught your breath.

When your eyes met, you lowered your eyes at him almost warning him that when you continued, it would be over for him. He just met your gaze with an inviting one as if to say he was ready for you. His nostrils flared as you pumped at him faster causing a few droplets of precum to leak from his head. Your eyes glistened at the sight, Jin cocking his brow knowing exactly what you were going to do. He raked his fingers through your locks as you inched close to his head, delicately taking the tip in your mouth so you could catch every drop that had leaked out of him. Never breaking contact, you lowered your head onto him again, taking him in your mouth until you felt the tip of his head make contact with your throat. He let a shuddering breath as you suctioned around him again.

Instead of easing him into your mouth, you started to work up and down swiftly. The small taste of his precum left you wanting more. You wanted to taste his sweet elixir while he quaked underneath you. Knowing just how to get here, you let the passion deep in your gut take over. Slurping, slightly gagging so you could salivate more, moving your hands closely by your mouth the create the most amazing sensation he had ever felt. You felt his cock pulsate in your mouth multiple times but every time it did, he would grab the sides of your head and move you slowly, stopping himself from climaxing. This last time, you knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. As you kept bobbing up and down, his length started to twitch repeatedly against you. You started to intertwine your tongue around him as he neared his climax.

“I-...fuck jagiya...c-c-c-” he couldn’t finish his sentence as you felt his cum string into your mouth suddenly. You swallowed all of him with desperation and he convulsed everytime you tightened around him to do so. When he grew limp, you pushed yourself off his cock and began to lay next to him. Instead of pushing you to his chest, he wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face into your neck. It was like the roles were reversed but you didn’t mind at all. You pulled him close to you and buried your face into his hair, letting his aroma fill your nostrils and send your senses ablaze. Holding him close to you like this as he tried to stop himself from having the shakes made you feel accomplished. All you wanted to do was please him and show him the softer side of you and you believed you did that perfectly.

But the moment was short lived as soon as Jin’s breathing was regulated. He pulled himself away from you and sat at the edge of the bed.

“So I was promised breakfast?” he said hopefully as he turned his head to the side so he could see you behind him. You giggled as you shot up from bed. He watched you while you skipped beside him, taking his hand into yours and leading him out of the bedroom.

“Wow! Jagi, this is all for me!?” he exclaimed as you both reached the kitchen, his eyes immediately widening at the food on the counter.

“Obviously, tesoro mio,” you said sweetly as you kissed his cheek. “Go sit over at that little table over there and I’ll bring it over to you.”

“Why not in the dining room? It’s so much prettier,” he pouted as he made his way over to the kitchenette in the middle of the room.

“Because,” you started as ou picked up his soup, carefully bringing to him. “I don’t eat where I fuck.” You placed the soup down and he started bouncing in his seat. After you brought the rest of the dishes over to him, you sat down across from him and nodded for him to take the first bite. “Let me know what you think. I worked really hard this morning.” He shot you a cheeky grin as he brought the spoonful of meat and vegetable to his lips.

“NYAM!” His head snapped up and he looked at you wide eyed as he chewed away.

“I’m guessing it’s good,” you asked timidly. No other words came out of Jin’s mouth except the occasional Hmmm and HUMMM and NYAM! Giggling to yourself, a sudden thought that had slipped your mind before started to flash in your head.

“Oh!” you exclaimed as you shot up from your seat and made your way to his bag that was on top of the counter. You pulled something out and laughed at him as he looked at you offended for going through his things. “Relax, baby. Here,” you extended your arm out to him, revealing his precious chopsticks. “I forgot to take these out for you.” He looked up at you with the most grateful puppy dog eyes. Swallowing what he had in his mouth and letting his mouth hang open, he took the chopsticks in his hand. You felt a force pull you toward him and his head nuzzled into your stomach as he held you tightly.

“(Y/N), I love you so much,” he muffled into your shirt. You laughed and rested your arms on his shoulders.

“Aw, Jin. I didn’t know you were this easy to win over,” you chuckled as he pulled away and motioned for you to sit.

“I’m not,” he began as he took the chopsticks in his hand. “But you always hit the right mark. Say the right things and pay attention to my quirks. Then you wonder why I am in love with you.” You looked down blushing madly thinking victorious thoughts to yourself.

“Oh, I don’t know Jin. I think it’s because we are so alike,” you said nervously as you picked up your spoon.

“Hmmm. But that’s--” he swallowed the food in his mouth before he spoke again. “But that’s why we make sense. This makes sense.” Without warning, reality smacked you so hard across the face you felt dizzy. That’s wishful thinking Jin, you thought to yourself solemnly. Too bad I can’t give that to you. No matter how badly I want to.

“I know baby bu--”

“SH!” his eyes widened as he brought a finger to your lips. Jin sat back and started to pick up some more rice with his chopsticks. “Honestly, (Y/N). Can’t you ever just let me adore you?” You grinned at him softly and nodded. “Okay good. I want your food to fill my belly until I can't eat anymore, I want your kisses on my skin until I grow old and I want to hear you laugh until you lose your voice,” his eye twinkled at the end of his sentence. You knew he loved to watch you get shy and shift in your seat while you absorbed those things he said to you. He cocked his head and pointed his chopsticks at you. “Now what do you say?” You bit your lip and brought your hand up to your cheek as you leaned against it.

“And we'll do all those thing, as long as you let me.”

“Yah!” He said lowly and breathlessly. “I want to hear more of that coming out of your mouth. Positivity, (Y/N). It will do wonders for you,” he lectured as he took another spoonful of stew in his mouth, letting out a strong ‘NYAM’ as he chewed. Scratching the back of your head, you mirrored his action minus the audibility. The both of you ate in a comfortable silence. Stealing flirty and sly glances at each other. Jin always broke the silence with the noises he made while eating. Wanting to hear him enjoy his food and smile at you every so often just to give you those amazing butterflies that fluttered in your stomach.

After you both ate, Jin sent you into his room to grab his phone for him. As you came back into the kitchen, you almost threw his phone at him because of the audacity. Instead, you placed it on the counter and gasped.

“Kim Seokjin!” you cried.

“Yes?”

“I told you I was going to do the dishes!” you whined as you walked over to him by the sink. He was scrubbing away without a care in the world.

“I know but we don’t have much time before we leave and besides, you already did so much for me this morning,” he kissed your cheek as he put the plate on the dish rack. You folded your arms on your chest and pouted.

“I guess….”

“Jagi, why don’t you get the water running? Go ahead and jump in while I finish up here. Okay? You big baby,” he teased as he scrunched his nose at you playfully. You sighed defeated and walked out of the kitchen, making your way into the bathroom.

While you showered, Jin joined you just as he said he would....and you did a lot more than just shower. When he stepped in, it was like his hunger wasn't satiated. It just transpired into a different form. He walked into the stream behind you. Just as you were about to turn around and face him, he pressed himself against your wet body and began gnawing at the skin on your shoulder, his hand began making its way down to your heat. Jin's fingers toyed with your clit while he took your breast into his other hand. You were defenseless. You placed a hand over his and guided his fingers to your entrance. Jin tisked into your ear before he spun you around, mesmerized by the way the water ran down his face.

“That spot was made for something else,” he growled as he picked you up suddenly. You yelped in surprised and you wrapped your arms around him. Without warning, he entered inside you, letting his cock rest inside you for a moment. The hot water spilling down between you was just fueling your desire but he put you in a state of immobility as he pressed you against the tile wall next you both. Jin started at a medium pace, almost as if he didn’t want to. You could tell he wanted to roll into your fiercely, something that Jin almost never did. He loved to enjoy your body and take in every inch of you.

“Excited? You’re...going a little faster than usual,” you confronted him in between moans. He smirked and inched close to your face.

“I know jagi,” he panted, planting a light kiss on your lips before he picked up speed. “But I'm excited and I can't contain myself,” you moaned loudly as he spoke, his cock grazing against your spot. “My feelings for you are taking over me and I...I...I don’t know what do to with them.”

“Excited? For what baby?” you chuckled, holding back another moan as he began to thrust harder.

“Excited that I found you,” his voice was shaky, the faces you were making made it difficult for him to speak. “I can't wait to give you everything in the world.”

“Jin,” you whimpered as you felt yourself nearing your climax. You had no idea what you could have said. All you wanted to do was tell him you loved him and validate everything he said because you felt the same way. But you weren’t sure what his reaction would be. Instead, you chanted his name over and over again as you came. The way you tightened around him made him grunt and lean his head on your shoulder. His paced became erratic and you felt him bust into you, the both of you shaking in place. Jin helped you to your feet as he let you go, taking you into an embrace immediately following that.

“I know it took everything in you not to say it, jagi,” he whispered, surprised you were able to hear him over the shower head. He kissed your cheek and let his lips linger before pulling away from you. “But when you do say it, you’ll see why I’m making you wait so long.”

“But Jin, my feelings are being muffled. Let me just tell you I love--”

“They aren’t being muffled, (Y/N),” he cut you off before you could finish. What slick bastard. “They’re only growing. At least I hope so.” He bopped your nose and smiled as you giggled. You couldn’t deny that fact. Accepting his answer for now, you leaned in and kissed him. The both of you getting lost in each other as the water drenched the both of you in more heat.

X-x-x

“Baby are you sure you’ll be fine?” he asked you as he held you close to him, the cold mountain air nipping at both your noses.

“Yes, tesoro. I’ll be fine. I’ll only be here alone for like what? 20 minutes tops?” you reassured him as he kissed your forehead. You sighed, very pleased as you looked at the nature around you. “I just wish we were able to go on a hike or something. I mean that mountain is beautiful and the trees…” your voice trailed off as you admired everything around you. When you looked back at him, he looked at you with the same admiration.

“We will, jagi,” he held you tighter to him and put his hand on your cheek. “Maybe we can come during the summer, as a little escape. There’s a little pond not to far from here. I think you’ll love it.”

“A pond?!” you said excitedly. He ran his thumb over your cheek as he smiled.

“And the stars at night,” he sighed as he thought about it.

“How did you find this place?” you marveled looking around one more time. He smirked and brought your gaze back to him.

“That is a story for another day, my love. For now, I should probably get out of here before Namjoon starts blowing my phone up,” he laughed breathlessly but you could tell by his reaction he was disappointed. He joked about taking you home and coming back for the rental another day but you shot him a look and he knew that his joke was too good to come true. You walked him to his car and kissed him through the open car window.

“I’ll text you when I get on the highway,” he said when you pulled away. You nodded sweetly and smiled. “Okay I love you, get inside. It’s cold.”

“Okay, my prince. I’ll talk to you later. Drive safely,” you said to him as you watched him drive away. Doing just as he said, you ran inside to get away from the cold. When you walked in, it was almost like you didn’t know what to do. Part of you wished Jin had told you he was planning to keep you there overnight because you would have brought some makeup and some products from home. As you looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, you put your hands on your cheeks and pouted. I look like a mess, you thought to yourself. How does someone as perfect as Jin want to wake up to this in the morning? You walked out and started looking for your phone which you were sure was lost somewhere in the house. The silence of the house made it possible for you to hear a faint vibration. Your head snapped as you heard it coming from the living room. You ran other to grab it just in case it was Jin or Chanyeol. A smile played on your face when you saw Chanyeol’s name on the screen.

“My giant baby,” you whispered into the phone. “How are you?”

“Aw, your voice sounds so sweet. I missed it,” he gushed. “I’m okay. Just calling to check on my babies.”

“Babies?”

“My car, silly girl.”

“Oh! Your car is safe,” you said hoping that it was safe in your parking garage.

“And how’s my favorite girl?”

“I’m better now that I’m talking to you,” Better? You thought. You were absolutely amazing, and now you were just glowing.

“I’m glad to hear that baby. I’m just here with Kyungsoo grabbing some lunch. He says hello by the way.”

“No I didn’t! But hi (Y/N)!” you smiled as Kyungsoo’s voice fill your ears followed by a wince from Chanyeol, probably because he received a blow from the smaller man.

“Tell him I said hi,” you chuckled as you heard Chanyeol relay your message. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I didn’t have my girl with me,” he pouted.

“Aw baby. I don’t think I would help you sleep. We might get caught up doing other things?”

“What kind of other things?” he asked seductively. “Ow! Fucking kyungsoo! Why?” You heard Kyungsoo laugh in the background. “I’m going to take you out to lunch. Actually no, dinner. I’m going to take you out to dinner. Literally.”

“That’s a wishful thought,” you commented as felt the phone vibrate against your face. You put Chanyeol on speaker so you could examine who texted you.

“It’s not going to be a thought for long,” you opened the text and read it to yourself quietly.

**Seokjin:**

You can leave now, jagi. Roads are clear. You should be home soon. Text me when you get home baby.

“I’m going to make it happen,” Chanyeol continued. You felt bad for not listening completely to him as you replied to Jin.

**You:**

Thank you, tesoro. I’ll talk to you soon. Pay attention to the road! :*

“(Y/N)?”

“Baby I’m sorry. I’m kind of in the middle of nowhere right now and the connection is all fucked up,” you said to him as you walked out of the house, making your way to the rental car.

“Middle of nowhere? Where did you and your friends go?” he asked innocently.

“Oh they didn’t come with me. I rented a car and just started driving around. I needed to clear my head a bit,” you replied as you plopped in the driver’s seat.

“You were alone?” he asked flatly.

“Yea, why? Is that bad?”

“No…” he paused for a moment before continuing. “Just...not believable.”

“Why’s that?” You said as you put the keys in the ignition, not picking up what he was trying to insinuate.

“It’s not important. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” you asked worriedly. You just heard him grunt in agreement. “Okay...well listen, I’m going to lose service any minute now. I’ll call you in a few hours when I get home, okay?”

“Fine,” his voice was stern and emotionless. “I love you.”

“I love you too...Chanyeol you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, let me know when you’re home. Goodbye.” With that, the call ended and you sighed exasperatedly, finally understanding why he was so upset now.

“Great,” you groaned to yourself and you turned the steering wheel around and backed out of the parking spot. The cabin becoming smaller and smaller in your rear-view mirror.

X-x-x

“Oh my GOD! ARE YOU BLIND?! DO YOU NOT SEE ME TURNING?!” you screamed out the window at a car blocking your way. “FUCK YOU! VA FANGUL! HIJO DE LA MIL GRAN PU--oh! Someone’s calling me,” Taking you out of your road rage, you pressed the green phone button on the steering wheel and waited for a response from the other line.

“(Y/N)! Where have you been?” you smiled as Maya’s voice filled the car.

“Hey bitch! I missed you! I’ve been with Jin.”

“With Jin? All night?!” She screeched.

“Yea but wait get this. In a fucking cabin in the middle of nowhere. I had to drive 3 hours to get there, it was fucking torture. And I barely had service.”

“That’s...nice,” she said hesitantly. You noted the tone in her voice but continued to ignore it.

“Yea. It was beautiful. Anyway, I miss you! I said that already I bet. What are you doing?”

“Oh I’m just getting ready. That’s why I called!” her voice changed into a sweeter deposition as she spoke. “Me and Damon are going dancing tonight. And we’re going a bit early so we can go to the EXO dorm after. You should come!”

“Aw honey, I would love to! I don’t think I’m doing anything.”

“Fuck yea! I think Damon’s done getting ready. We’re going to get our hair done for tonight.”

“I’m almost home!” you said frantically looking around to see how far you were. “I’m like 20 minutes away. Wait for me to get there.”

“I can’t. Damon took FOREVER because he was FaceTiming with Sehun this whole time. Little fucker.”

“Yea, he barely got anything done. I can imagine,” you chuckled. “Well alright, I’ll see you guys later on tonight. Finally. I’m so excited!”

“Me too love. I’ll let you go for now though. Byeeee!”

“Bye bitch!” you said sweetly as you heard her hang up. A smile stamped on your face for the rest of the car ride home. It had been a few days since you spent time with your best friends. It was going to be an amazing night.

X-x-x

You:

You guys left already?

You clutched your phone in your hand as you stepped out of the cab. It took you a little bit longer than 20 minutes to get home because you stopped at the car rental shop and dropped the car off. Then calling a cab in Seoul at noon was a disaster. You were hoping that Damon kept Maya back. So what if she’s late for her hair appointment? You just wanted to see them.

Damon:

Yea we been left.

You frowned at your phone and huffed as you reached your door, sticking the keys into the doorknob. When you walked in you sighed happily. Finally home. You kicked your heels off as you walked through the hall.

“I’ll pick that up later, I don’t give a fuck,” you mumbled to yourself as you slumped to your room.

“You should pick that up now. I can see you tripping over them,” a voice said coming from the living room and kitchen. You screamed and looked in the direction of the voice. Chanyeol was there in the kitchen, leaning against the island, smiling widely. Today, the fear overtook you but any other day Chanyeol stood in front of you in a suit, you would have ripped it off him and had your way with him.

“Chanyeol! What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in? You know what I’m so tired of people just being in my house and me not knowing about it!” you exclaimed, stomping your feet and crossing your arms. The smile that was plastered on his face faded quickly as he eyed you up and down.

“Where have you been?” he snarled as he started to walk toward you.

“I told you, I went for a drive,” you said defensively as he stopped in front of you, furrowing his eyebrows at you. He looks so god damn hot, you thought to yourself as you admired the way his hair was parted and the intoxicating cologne he was wearing.

“Really?” his arms mirroring yours as he crossed them on his chest. “Because you only wear a dress like that when you’re working.”

“So?”

“And your hair isn’t done. You’re not wearing make up. You don’t smell like your normal perfume,” when his voice started to rise, you rolled your eyes and turned around, making your way into your room. “(Y/N), don’t be fuckin rude. I’m talking to you!”

“No, you’re yelling at me,” you said flatly as you walked into your room making a beeline for your closet. As you were about to open it, Chanyeol put a hand on the door forcibly preventing you from gaining access to your wardrobe.

“What do you expect me to do?” You turned to him and looked him in the eye. Anger boiling in his pupils, the guilt that always gnawed away at you started eating you alive. He rubbed his face and groaned, pushing himself off the door as he stood in front of you.

“Hey what are you--”

“(Y/N), do you want me to just believe that fucking lie?” Chanyeol spat as he grabbed your shoulders.

“Chanyeol you’re hurting me,” you winced as you felt his fingers dig into your skin.

“No, (Y/N), you’re hurting me,” his grip softened and his voice cracked. Not again. You didn’t want to see his tears. You couldn’t bear it.

“Baby, you’re not even supposed to be here. You didn't have to see me walk in like that. Please don’t do this,” you begged, bringing a hand up to his face. Chanyeol curled his lip at you as he moved his face away from your touch. Your stomach stopped and your guts churned. This was the worst because it was you who stuck the knife in first.

“Don’t baby me,” he said lowly, trying to bite back a sob that was creeping up his throat. “I know I’m not supposed to be here. But I am. And I regret that now...because now all I can think about is you waking up next to someone besides me,” he looked down, not wanting to meet your gaze. You bit your lip, not knowing what to do. You wanted to hold him in your arms, apologize for breaking him and kiss all his pain away. But he didn’t even want you to touch him. You had to settle for his hands at your shoulders. “Why not me? You always tell me no. But with him…”

“Chanyeol. I didn’t plan for it to play out this way...it just...happened,” As the words flew out your mouth, you realized how stupid it sounded. But it was the truth and you were hoping he saw that even though you had lied to him earlier.

“(Y/N), these things don’t just happen,” he bit his lip and a single tear rolled down his cheek. You felt the knife twist in your gut. Against his wishes, you thumbed away the tear that reached the brim of his jawline. Chanyeol just turned away, taking his hands off your shoulders as he wiped his face.

“I don’t want to see you like this. I don’t want to even argue,” you walked over to your nightstand, opening the top drawer and taking out his car keys. “Here,” you took his hand in yours and placed the keys in his palm. He snatched his hand away from you and stuffed the keys in the pocket of his blue slacks. You nodded as if you agreed with the force he used to snatch his hand away. Putting your hands behind your back, you took a step back and hung your head low. “You should probably get going. Looking all dressed up like that, you must have somewhere important to go.”

“No,” he said simply as he clenched his jaw. You shot your head up and looked at him with confusion.

“W-what?”

“I said no,” he cocked his head to put emphasis in his statement. “I got dressed up for you. For…for our second date.”

“Second date?” you echoed softly. He just nodded and put his hand in his back pocket, rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke. “I...uh...I got it approved by Sooman on special conditions. You should probably check your bank account.”

“My bank account?” you said as you took your phone out, opening your bank app and reviewing the transactions. There, clear as day, was a large deposit made by SM’s financial division. “What is this?” He stopped rocking and rubbed his arm.

“We’re going on a business dinner. And yes, you’re my date. That’s the true intention. But we are going under the guise of you being my business advisor.”

“Okay and how does this even make sense, Chanyeol?” you questioned him, scratching your head at him.

“Well, we can discuss that during dinner. We have reservations at 7. You should probably get ready,” he said softly as he started to walk out of the room.

“What are you going to do in the meantime?” you called out to him. He turned around and grinned sweetly, unbeknownst to you, you had just agreed to go on a “second date” with him.

“I’m going to wait for you, baby. Try and get these images of him touching you out of my head,” his tone was defeated as he walked out, leaving you there stunned and shattered. You were torn. One part of you wanted to hug and kiss him over and over, hoping that your tender love would banish all his fears and all his worries that you caused. The other part of you wanted to call Jin, tell him to forget you then go into the living room where Chanyeol sat and tell him everything between you was over. You couldn’t do this anymore. You couldn’t see Chanyeol cry. You didn’t want to hurt Jin. Instead, you turned your phone on and dialed a number you hadn’t dialed in a long time.

“Yes, hello. May I speak with Mr. Lee Sooman?”

“Do you have an appointment?” the receptionist said.

“Well no--”

“Then I’m afraid I cannot put you through to him. Mr. Sooman is a very busy ma--”

“Well so am I,” you said sternly, letting the mafia in you come out for a moment. “I don’t have time to be arguing with a receptionist. I am the CEO of Starlight Catering. Do you understand who you are talking to?”

“Yes, m’am,” the receptionist said, changing her tone to a fearful one.

“Great so I’m assuming I don’t have to ask again.”

“No m’am,” she assured. “I’ll put you through shortly, I am so sorry for the inconvenience. My apologies.”

Without saying anything, you heard the hold muzak playing in your ear. Shortly after a familiar voice flooded your ears.

“This is Mr. Sooman--”

“What are you playing at? Huh?” you sneered into the phone. You heard the man chuckle on the other line.

“Well hello (Y/N). After all the time we haven’t spoken and this is how you greet me? After the history we have--”

“I’m serious, Lee,” you tried calming yourself down before you spoke. “Why would you approve of this? If anyone sees Chanyeol out with me, they will drag his name through filth in the press.”

“It’s a business dinner, (Y/N). You guys will be fine!” he assured. You weren’t buying it though.

“Just like Baekhyun was fine with Taeyong right?”

“That was different. And it was a disaster, yes. But we are handling this in a different matter,” his voice was now stern which almost brought you to attention. “Listen here (Y/N), despite the amazing nights you have given me in the early days in your career,” you rolled your eyes thinking about the times you slept with him. “Your company blossomed and fast. You and I both know Chanyeol well. When he wants something, he gets it by any means necessary. I mean look at his dreadful tattoos.”

“I like his tattoos,” you muttered as you walked over to your closet, sifting through the dresses. “So what does he want? And how do I even play a part in this?” You heard the man laugh on the other side of the phone.

“He hasn’t told you? Ah, well he will. And you? Well, you’re the only other business person that he will listen to if you tell him it’s a bad idea. I trust the impact you have on his decisions.”

“But not my business input?”

“Well…” he laughed again. “What do you want me to say? You’re a hooker.” You chuckled at his words and rubbed your temples. Those words never hurt you, but you hadn’t heard them thrown at you in a while. It almost stung. Almost. “Oh and (Y/N)?”

“Yes?”

“If you want to consider leaving Chanyeol or ending things with him on bad terms, don’t.” You raised an eyebrow at his statement. Was this...his way of caring?

“Funny, I never saw you for the type of guy rooting for love to prevail,” there was that laugh again. This time, it was mocking you.

“I think you misunderstood the context of my words. You break his heart, he can’t perform as well. If he can’t perform as well, EXO loses money. If EXO loses money, I cut the dead weight. So if you care about him and his career, you’ll stay by his side until he gets bored with you,” Of course, you thought. This monster wasn’t capable of feeling. He was a businessman like yourself. We don’t feel a damn thing.

“There it is,” you said mockingly. “I promise Mr. Sooman. I won’t fuck with your money.”

“Are we done here?” he asked, completely and utter done with this conversation.

“I suppose we are,” you sighed into the phone. Without another word, you heard the line on the other end cut off. “Fucking douchebag,” you spat as you continued to look through your closet trying to find the perfect dress for your date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know by commenting or DMing me if you want me to post chapter 15 asap! I really wanna make it up to y'all for being away for so long. I'll be a better author D: thank you for reading <3


	18. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol takes you on a "date" but Jin still lingers on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed making it. I’m not going to lie, this chapter made me emotional af because 230 Fifth is an actual place in the city that I’ve been DYING to go to. I went once and it was amazing so if you ever are in the city during the winter, definitely check it out. Anyway lol happy readinggg<3

Your hands flattened your dress as you looked in the mirror, examining your outfit. You had a grey turtleneck sleeveless dress on, a white blazer with white velvet knee high boots with a gold 6 inch heel. A lot of thought went into your outfit tonight, not that other nights it didnt. But you wanted to look a little more business professional. It was a silly, you thought. You weren’t actually being used as a legit business advisor but it felt nice to make money doing something normal. Something legal. Taking a deep breath in, you grabbed your clutch and made your way out the bedroom door. **  
**

“Well, what do you think?” you asked Chanyeol as he sat on your couch, watching videos on his phone. When he heard your voice, he turned his head back to face you. Chanyeol’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened slightly. He shot up from his seat almost dropping his phone in the process. “Is it bad? It’s the boots isn’t it? Is my dress too tight?” You started to tug at your dress and scan your body frantically, the silence was giving you anxiety.

“No…it’s…you’re…so fine,” he exhaled, shaking his head while he took a step toward you. It was a great reaction but not one you were looking for.

“It’s too sexy. I’m going to go change!” You started scurrying back to your room but you heard Chanyeol’s footsteps behind you.

“Woah woah woah! What’s wrong with that?” he questioned frantically as he squeezed himself between you and the door frame of your room, outstretching his arms so you couldn’t get through.

“What kind of business advisor wears this? And you’re wearing such an elegant suit,” you doted, trying to find a a way past him. “I don’t want to look like a slut.”

“No baby you don’t look like that. You look like a professional that has a good sense of style.”

“I should go with pants or cute slacks or something,” You were starting to get creative and tried squeezing yourself in between the spaces that separated Chanyeol from the door but he would always stop you.

“Aniyooooo,” he whined in a low voice. You could’t help but laugh lightly, bringing your hands up to your mouth as you took a step back.

“Why not? I still have sometime!” He leaned against the door frame and put his arm out just incase you tried to walk over him.

“If you go back into your room to change, you’ll get naked. I’ll know you’re naked. And baby the way you look right now, if you’re going to get naked I need to be there….just…just…don’t get naked please. Your makeup is so pretty, I don’t want to mess it up. And your hair…” Chanyeol’s voice was pleading and as he said this he started adjusting himself in between his legs. “You see? You see what you started?”

“Alright I get the point. I mean we could do it before we go,” you started to walk toward him slowly, biting your lip as you ran a hand down his chest. You’ve been wanting to do him from the moment you saw him in the suit.

“Ah…” he shook his hand and started adjusting himself again. “Hmmm…no, sweetheart. I don’t think I’d let you get out of bed if we started.” He placed his hands at your waist and guided you toward him until your hips touched.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” you pouted, pressing your chest up against his, never breaking your gaze. You brought your lips up to his jawline and peppered light kisses against him. His hands traveled from your waist to your biceps.

“Hmm, I’m no fun?” he grunted quietly. Suddenly, you felt him spin you around. Chanyeol came up behind you with intensity, pressing himself against your behind as his hands ran up and down the front of your body. “Do you really mean that, (Y/N)?” he husked into your ear as he grabbed your breast causing you to drop your head back into him.

“Chanyeol stoooop,” you whined playfully, ghosting your hand over his as he moved his hand along your chest. You felt him kiss lightly at your neck, vibrating against your skin as he chuckled to your response.

“I’m just trying to be fun,” he chuckled, taking his time coasting down between your legs. You felt him pull your dress up to your waist so he could run his hand lightly up your inner thigh. He stopped at your essence, rubbing against you through the fabric of your panties.

“You’re so fucked up,” you shuddered as he touched you, creating a strong throbbing feeling against his hands.

“This isn’t fun?” he asked innocently into your ear even though you could see right through his little charade. “Maybe this would be more fun for you.” Without giving you time to think, he removed his hand from your heat and placed it on your back, bending you over while he grabbed your waist. A small yelp escaped your lips as he pulled your hips into him. Your bottom crashing against his pelvis. “I can do this with you for hours if you let me.” This was your limit. You tored yourself away from him and turned around. You couldn’t help but giggle nervously. He was being such a tease and you loved when he took control like that.

“You’re an animal!” you squealed playfully as you lightly smacked his arm. He laughed heartily as he grabbed your waist again, except this time when he brought you to him, he wrapped his arms around you. Chanyeol dove into your neck, biting your skin lighting and gnawing at it while growling.

“I’m not an animal, I’m a beast!” he exclaimed  as he pulled away from you. Cocking your head to the side, your pursed your lips and shook your head.

“No, you’re way too cute to be a beast. Maybe a chihuahua?” you perked. His jaw dropped as if he was offended, immediately diving back into your neck. This time instead of kissing you, he blew raspberries against you. An uncontrollable fit of laughter began to spill from your lips, stomping your feet up and down.

“It..hahha…stop! Ahhahahhaha…it tickles! It tickles! It tickles! Stop! Hahahaha,” you managed to say breathlessly in between bouts of laughter. He pulled away for a second.

“Take it back!”

“No!”

“Fine,” he said simply before he dove back in and continued to tickle you.

“Okay okay okay!” you giggled as he slowly stopped blowing air against your neck. “ You’re a beast,” you said admitting defeat. Except he didn’t pull away. His lips lingered on your skin for a while before he started to moved against you. Chanyeol sucked at your neck lightly, moaning into you so he could feel you shiver at the sound.

“Relax, Mr. Beast,” you cooed at him causing him to stop and pull away. It pained you a bit to not feel his lips working at you anymore but it only lasted a second. The way he eyed you up and down before he spoke drove you wild.

“Since when does the Beauty call the shots?” he said with cocky connotation. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around your waist again but what you weren’t expecting was for him to hold you tightly against him, lifting you off your feet. “I’m the beast! This is my castle! RAAWWWRR!” he bellowed as he spun you around. When he put you down, you stumbled on your feet. His face dropped slightly as he held you up by your arms. “Oh no baby, I’m sorry are you okay?” You laughed at his concern, nodding as you grabbed his arm.

“Didn’t you see the movie? Eventually Belle started calling the shots,” you defended, straightening yourself up as Chanyeol shook his head.

“Yea it’s called being whipped,” he laughed as he put his arm around you, picking your purse up from the floor and handing it to you. You thanked him as you slung it over your shoulder.

“Do you think you’re whipped?” you asked as you poked his side. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at your question and frowned.

“I refuse to answer that question,” he removed his arm from around you as he reached for the doorknob.

“Why not?!”

“Because I will not incriminate myself,” he admitted, bringing a finger up to poke your nose cutely. Before he opened the door, he brought his hand behind you and smacked your behind playfully. “Let’s get out of here, beauty.” You rolled your eyes and smiled as the both of you walked out of your apartment.

The two of you made your way out to your parking garage and to his car. You were about to pull the passenger side door open, but Chanyeol stopped you as he opened it for you. A small grin appeared on your face when you thanked him. It was cute how he ran behind the car all the way to the other side to let himself in. It had been a while since you had seen him behind the wheel. As horrible at it may have sounded, you missed the days he wasn’t so globally known. It was so much easier back then to spend time together. Granted it was never in public for long but he would always drive you places just to spend more time with you. When he first bought the apartment for you and Damon, he would spend the night with you, bring you take out and he was actually the one who introduced your to Coco, your nail lady. He’d answer emails and rub your back while you got your nails done. At one point, it was like you two were an actual couple. You were almost convinced that he was going to be the one. The man you got to finally spend your life.

But then EXO started blowing up internationally. And it was harder for you to spend time together. The distance you guys spent apart made his jealous more apparent. Not that he wasn’t jealous before because he was, eyeing every man up and down that looked at you. But something changed when he was around you less. He would call you in the middle of the night to see if you were sleeping. Drop in unannounced to see if you were where you said you were. Until the paparazzi started following them. Slowly, he would start showing up less, but calling more. You argued often and cried yourself to sleep. But the passion between you two increased. Everytime you would see each other it was like the first time. Even if you argued, it would end in firy sex, ending in laying in each other’s arms, sweeping all your problems under the rug.

You looked at him as he drove and smiled, admiring every part of him. It brought you a sense of security knowing that there wasn’t a part of him that you hadn’t touch, hadn’t kissed. Chanyeol was your muse. He’s all you ever needed. Noticing your gaze, he glanced at you too and returned the smile. You bit your lip as you looked down.

“Are you sure everything is going to be okay? You know…with us going out in public…” you asked sheepishly. It was already too late since you guys were already outside on the road. But he nodded and looked foward as the light turned green.

“It’s fine. Trust me. Which reminds me!” he dug into pocket and took his phone out, maneuvering the car with one hand as he began to unlock his phone.

“Can you not do that?” you snapped at him, worried that he wasn’t paying attention to the busy road infront of him

“Do what?” he asked simply, shifting his gaze between his phone and the road as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Text and drive.”

“Almost done….” he assured, tapping at the screen one final time before stuffing his phone back in his pocket. “Alright now we’re safe.”

“You know you could have killed me so I hope that was important!” you joked as you playfully shoved him.

“I was covering our asses, drama queen,” he chuckled as he put an arm defensively.

“How?”

“By posting a fairly recent of picture of me and my friends at a restaurant across town,” he said confidently.

“Oh yea. Social media sounds way more important that road safety,” you scoffed at him, causing him to role his eyes at you.

“It is and let me tell you why,” he brought a finger up for emphasis before he brought it back to the wheel. “If I post that I’m at this restaurant, people will go look for me there. You know what that means?”

“It means you’re smarter than you look,” you said in amazement, finally understanding what he was trying to get at.

“Exactly,” he agreed before shaking his head and realizing the jab you took at him. “Wait what?” The look of insult plastered on his face made you laugh at his expense. Quickly that look faded at the sound of your laughter and he put a hand on your thigh, squeezing it lightly.

“You’re something else, (Y/N),” he sighed with soft grin on his face. You placed your hand over his and mirrored the same grin, looking out the window as you two continued to drive.

X-x-x

“(Y/N), everything is fine don’t worry,” Chanyeol assured you after he gave his keys to the valet. You looked around frantically, trying to see if you could spot any reporters.

“I’m just making sure!” you defended as you two started to walk into the resturant, placing his hand on the small of your back as he opened the door for you. The two of you walked in side by side as you approached the hostess who greeted you warmly.

“Yes, reservation for two under Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol said confidently as he adjusted the strap of his laptop bag that hung across his chest. The hostess nodded, motioning for an usher to escort you to your table.

“Right this way, sir, madam,” the usher said as he lead the way. Chanyeol smiled at you as he began to walk, you trailing behind him. Your heart was at your throat. This was one of the moments you were afraid of. Walking through the resturant, anxiety overtaking you as you studied the many business people that littered the area. To your surprise, not one of them raised their head at you two. Not even a second glance. A bit of relief washed over you realizing this. Slowly, you started to stop doubting Chanyeol. Maybe he did know what he was doing.

“I hope the view is okay,” the usher pleaded as you reached your table that was by the scenic window. Chanyeol looked over to you but you didn’t even glance at him as your eyes glazed over at the scene in amazement.

“This is perfect, thank you,” he chuckled as he walked to your side of the table and pulled your chair out. Snapping your gaze away from the city, you sat down smiling to yourself as Chanyeol pushed your seat in.

“May I start you off with anything to drink?” the usher asked as he placed a menu in front of you.

“Wine would be nice,” you nodded at him.

“Whiskey on the rocks for me, thank you.” _Look at him getting a whiskey. Classy as fuck_ , you thought. The usher nodded and walked away. Chanyeol took his laptop bag of him and placed it on the side. “Before I get comfortable and start getting lost in your beauty,” he said shyly as leaned back and crossed his arms. “Let’s talk business.”  You did the opposite. Leaning foward and interlacing your fingers, you eyed him curiously.

“What do you have up your sleeve, Park Chanyeol?” He cocked his eyebrow at your question but started to lean in as well, leaning his elbows against the table.

“There’s a company I am interested in buying–”

“Stop right there,” you interrupted as you put your hand up. He furrowed his eyebrows at you and frowned. “You want to buy a company?”

“I did say that,” Chanyeol nodded.

“How will you be able to keep up with it knowing your schedule?” you cocked your head to the side and he shook his head, bringing his hand up and shaking it as well.

“That’s beside the point.”

“It’s absolutely the point,” you said astonished at the fact that he brushed that off.

“I’ve got it figured it out, Don’t worry.”

“I mean…” you sighed and shrugged. “Alright go on.”

“As I was saying,” he eyed you with a hint of sass before he continued. “I want to buy this company. It’s fairly huge right now but I know they are expandable. I want to make them global.” The excitement started to slightly creep up his tone. You nodded and smiled.

“Sound great. What company is it?”

“Can’t tell you.”

“Alright…” you said incredulity. “What do they sell?”

“Let’s say they sell…pastries.”

“Pastries?”

“Yes,” he nodded and grinned at your confusion. Reaching for his bag, he started to try to convince you. “I have the numbers here if you want to take a look. You’ll see how well they do,” you nodded and patted the table, indicating to him you were willing to look it over. “I ran the numbers with a friend that is studying for his Master’s. He says he sees my vision but there’s something holding them back,” his face lit up as the light from the laptop turned on. He bit his lip as he started clicking and typing away, making a face of accomplishment as he find the file. “Here,” he placed the spreadsheet infront of you. “There’s just something not adding up.” You scrolled through the file and pulled your phone out, opening the calculator as you studied the numbers.

“This might take a little bit. I like to triple check my numbers,” you warned him as you started pulling out a pen from your purse. His eyes lit up and he grabbed a notepad from his bag and handed it to you.

“That’s fine. Take as long as you need.”

Everything in the spread sheet was in code. There were no company names or even an inciling that could help you find out what company this was. For a second you thought it was Starlight because something about this reminded you of it, but the numbers were different so you crossed that thought out of your head. Still, there was something familiar about these numbers. You tried not to think about it too much as you started adding numbers together and implementing it into your own formula you had for fiscal success. While you worked, Chanyeol would ask a few questions about your progress. You assured him that everything was looking good so far each time. The only other time you stopped was to order dinner and another glass of wine. On the third check, you finally figured it out. As you swallowed your chicken, you looked up at Chanyeol and smiled. He parted his lips, eager to know what you had found.

“Okay so!” you turned the laptop so that you could both see it. He leaned in and watched you intently. “Before I begin, why didn’t you seek help from an actual business advisor?”

“I did,” he beamed. “She’s the owner of a multi billion dollar catering company.” You smiled and shook your head. Continuing to explain your discovery.

“You see this company right here? Company G?” you said circling the sheet row. Chanyeol nodded.

“Yea, they are a big client of theirs,” Chanyeol confirmed.

“Right well,” you adjusted yourself in your seat before speaking. “Company G is keeping this Company immobile. If you look at Company C,” you scrolled up and pointed at their sheet row as well. “Company C has the consistancy of being an out of country client I assume,” Chanyeol nodded at you. “Well, on just one delivery, they made about ⅔ more than what they made with Company G in one month.”

“Seriously?”

“Yea. So if you can convince Company C to become loyal to your pastries and convince other companies like Company C, you would be fine dropping Company G. Now, I know it’s scary to think about dropping your biggest client but you have to make some risks and gamble with your luck a little bit,” Chanyeol stayed quiet as he looked at you in awe.

“How did you come up with this so fast? It took him days and we both looked over this spreadsheet for hours,” he said as he brought the computer to him, scrolling through it frantically as if he would find the same answer you found. You shook your head and laughed.

“Because the answer isn’t in the spreadsheet,” you brought a finger up to your temple and tapped it. “It’s in here. Your friend can crunch numbers. But he has to know how to tackle decisions like this one.”

“So what you’re saying is cutting ties with Company G wouldn’t cause the downfall of this company?” he asked happily. You shook your head as you took a sip of your wine.

“That’s not what I’m saying. The business could tank if you don’t keep up with finding new clients. And you need to have one of the most talented marketing and sales team on board,” You looked down before meeting his gaze. “How much are you paying for this company?” you asked him timidly.

“Irrelevant question,” he shut you down as he looked through the spreadsheet again.

“Um, no. It’s not. I have to know that to see the precise figure of your revenue,” you snapped. He narrowed his eyes at you and sighed. Taking the notebook and pen from in front of you and in his hand. He wrote a number down and folded the paper over it, passing it back to you. You pulled the paper back, revealing the large amount of money he was about to drop on this company. “Shit, Chanyeol. That’s a lot of zeros…”

“I told you not to ask, didn’t I?” he scolded. You put your hands up defensively as he sighed. “I just want to know, is buying this company a good idea or not?”

“Personally or Professionally?”

“Both.”

“Well, personally,” you started as you bit your lip.”I don’t think it’s a good idea. Only because of who you are and your schedule. I mean if this was me and I didn’t have Starlight Catering, this is a walk in the park. Risky but not impossible–”

“What about professionally?” he asked cutting you off. You were worried before about telling him this but he seemed completely unphased by your opinion.

“Well professionally…hold on,” you started to punch a bunch of numbers into the laptop, using a mental formula that was fool proof. “So if you find minimum 5 business that are similar to Company C and stay consistent with them, you could triple if not quadruple your investment.” his eyes widened and he curled his lip.

“What?”

“Yea. But that’s assuming you know what you’re doing. But Chanyeol–”

“That’s all I needed to know,” he said leaning back with a smile on his face. You couldn’t believe how nonchalant he was being.

“Okay but you need to understand that this isn’t a car or a rolex,” your voice was stern hoping that it would get through to him “This is a living and force powered business. If you buy this company, you literally have to breath and bleed this company to get to that point.”

“Baby, I told you. I have that under control. You don’t have to be so worried. I just needed you to tell me that this business is promising,” he still wasn’t getting it. You shook your head and shrugged.

“It has a lot of potential for international success according to numbers. But if you don’t utilize that, you will go broke. Flat broke,” this might have been the only way to get your point across to him but it failed. He just smiled and placed his hand near yours on the table, letting his pointer lightly brush up against your fingers.

“Will you still love me if I was broke?” he whispered this to you as he licked his lips. This is a stupid question, you thought to yourself as you reflected on the times you had with him.

“Of course, Chanyeol.”

“Then, I’ll be okay,” Chanyeol grinned sweetly at you, causing you to melt in your seat. You could see how passionate he was about this idea. And maybe he’ll actually pull it off. You just didn’t want to see him fail. You would do anything in your power to keep that from happening, even if you had to step in and take charge.

“Well, you know my standpoint on this then,” you sighed and returned his sweet grin with on of your own. “I’ll support any decision you make because I love you and I want you to be happy.” He beamed at your statement, knowing it was taking everything in him not to just hold your hand and kiss it. Demonstrating self control, he chuckled and sat up straight, fixing his blazer as he watched you adoringly.

“I love you too,” he whispered. Suddenly, he started looking around as if he was trying to spot someone. Chanyeol’s face brighten when he saw the person he was looking for, he called them over then looked at you. “Now let’s get to the real part of our date.”

“Okay,” you grinned. “But maybe we should keep this on the table so it doesn’t look like–”

“Oh, we aren’t staying at this table. We’re going upstairs”

“Upstairs?”

“I think we’re ready for dessert now, sir. If you could just escort us to our next table?” Chanyeol asked the waiter politely. The waiter smiled and motioned for the both of you to follow him.

“Yes of course, right this way.” The both of you stood up and followed the man, confusion plaguing at you.

“Where are we going?” you whispered behind him.

“230 Fifth.”

“Haha very funny,” you said sarcastically, still impressed that he remembered the name of your favorite bar lounge. “I’m serious though!” As you made your way with the waiter to the elevator, he looked at you as you three waited for the cart. Chanyeol looked over at you and smiled.

“So am I.”

Accepting that he wasn’t going to tell you where you two were going, you decided to just follow him and the usher into the elevator. As the three of you waited, Chanyeol shot you an attentive glance and started unbuttoning his jacket.

“You should probably take your coat off as well,” he informed as he slipped off his jacket.

“Why?” He just smiled and shrugged, getting behind you as he helped you take your white blazer off. The elevator dinged and a rush of cold air hit you all at once. You looked around and realized you had arrived on the roof. “Chanyeol it’s cold!” you whined. He simply ignored you as you walked foward into the winter air leaving the waiter who was assiting you behind. To your right was an usher dressed rather casually. Nothing like the tailored ushers, waiters and waitresses downstairs. He looks like a bouncer, you laughed to yourself as you noticed his stocky posture. As the Both of you walked toward him, he stopped Chanyeol by putting his hand out and eyed us both.

“You are forgetting something,” the bouncer said lowly. Chanyeol nodded and put his arm out, as if he was expecting something. The bouncer turned to the waitress who was waiting behind him, took something from her hand and gave one to both of you.

“Robes?” you asked curiously as you put it on. Something about this seemingly familiar. “What’s going on, Chanyeol?”

“Follow me to your table,” the waitress said pleasently. The both of you nodded and began walking forward. As you turned the corner of where the elevator was, a look of shock and happiness over took you.

“I told you I was talking you to 230 Fifth,” he whispered into your ear as Chanyeol came up behind you. In front of you, was a plastic igloo. Inside the igloo, was two loveseats that sat next to either side of a rectangular table. A small chandelier hung from the top of the igloo and there were flowers all around the outside. Anyone else would be amazed and in awe but you were ecstatic. Gripping on to his arm as you started to jump up and down in joy. He did his best to replicate one of the tables in your favorite bar lounge. You brought a hand up to your mouth and squeeled. Chanyeol just laughed and hugged you from behind. “Come on let’s go inside. It’s heated too. Just like the ones–”

“At home…” you turned to him, trying not to let tears rip from your eyes. “This is so…You remembered and….How?” Chanyeol just smirked and took your hand into his.

“Don’t worry about the how,” he whispered, guiding you toward the entrance of the igloo. “Just focus on now. Now you’re here with me and we can make memories together.” he sat down on one of the couches and you sat on the one that was on the other side directly across from him. “I hope this is a good second date,” he said eagerly as he watched you get comfortable. Before you could answer, the waitress walked into the igloo with two drinks in her hand.

“Spiked warmed apple cider?” she asked you politely. You just let your mouth hang open and nodded, still in shock that he remembered every detail about what you told him down to the cider. As the waitress put the drinks down, she began to take your dessert order. Chanyeol ordered the both of you an ice cream sundae to enjoy together. It wasn’t long after that before the waitress brought you both a large bowl for you to share. You both almost didn’t notice, because you spent the majority of the time laughing and talking about what anyone would think is nonsense. But you and chanyeol were so immersed with each other, so taken a back by the scenery of the city around you.

“I can’t imagine how pretty the one in NYC is,” he said as he stuck a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

“It’s gorgeous, Yoellie. Me and Damon would go there almost every weekend,” you reminised, sighing at the memory.

“You and Damon probably got into a lot of trouble back in the day,” Chanyeol laughed as you gave him a look of surprise.

“Not at all!” you said defensively, knowing it was a lie. “Okay maybe sometimes but we always managed to get ourselves out of it. Anyway, I seem to recall a certain someone telling me how many times his mom scolded him for being troublesome.” He laughed and nodded.

“Unlike you though, I was never able to get myself out of it,” he admitted, making you smile as he brought a spoonful of ice cream to your mouth. “I remember one time, this was during my predebut years. Me and Sehun were trying to find a store that would sell us cigarettes becaue back then Sehun smoked,” your eyes widened at his statement. He just smiled and put his hands up. “I know! It was terrible. But we were walking into every convienence store, trying to find someone who would sell to an underaged pair of kids.”

“You guys were a mess,” you interrupted. He just agreed and laughed even more, squinting his nose cutely as he continued.

“Wait there’s more! We didn’t know tha Tao smoked so when we got back to the dorm, Tao overheard us talking and told us to follow him outside. So we did and the both of them smoked a cigarette.”

“Oh such bad kids,” you teased. He just threw a pillow from one of the couches at you playfully.

“Yea well, they offered me one. At first I said no but Sehun asked me so cutely. So I tried it…then Junmyeon caught me and ONLY me.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yea! I was the one that got in trouble and accused of being a bad influence to my dongsaengs,” he huffed as he took a sip of his cider.

“Yup, sounds like a Sehun thing to do. I don’t know Tao too much but definitely a Sehun move,” you noted as you took another bite of ice cream.

“I’m just happy they didn’t tell my mother. Or else I would have gotten a real punishment…not that one of Junmyeon’s lectures isn’t punishment enough because it is! It’s just not…physical,” Chanyeol stuck his spoon into the ice cream, noticing it was the last scoop he offered it to you but you just shook your head and motioned for him to have it. The way his eyes lit up brought you some warmth. Still, the last thing he said lingered on your mind. Physical punishment.

“Maybe you should get some kind of physical punishment,” you said slyly as you ran your hand up your thigh, lifting your dress up a bit and revealing a little bit of your thigh to him. Chanyeol’s eye focused on your hands, his nostrils flaring as he watched you push your dress back a little bit.

“You think so?” he managed to croak out, clearing his throat as you crossed your legs allowing him a view of base of your bottom.

“Can I get you two anything else?” the waitress said as he approached you two. Chanyeol never took his eyes off of you as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a few won bills, handing it to her.

“Privacy, give us some privacy,” he said cooly. She looked down at the money wide eyed and nodded before scurrying off, dragging the bouncer by the door with her. As soon as the two resturant staff members were out of sight, Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at you and started patting on his lap as if he was assigning you to your new seat. You smiled and started walking toward him, reclaiming your new seat on his lap. He put his arm around your waist as you put your arm around his shoulders.

“How’s our second date going?” he whispered as he kissed your cheek. You placed a hand on his chest as you giggled.

“I think it’s going pretty well.”

“So there’s hope for a third?” he asked, taking his hand and placing it on your knee. Slowly, his hand started to ascend upwards to your thigh, stopped when he reached the hem on of your dress.

“Depends,” you purred as you started to trail kissed from his cheek all the way down to his neck. He let out a loud moan, gripping your thigh as you reached the crook of his neck.

“Depends on what?” he exhaled shakily, letting out another moan as you let your tongue glide against his skin.

“Depends on how well you fuck me,” your words drove him over the edge. He pushed your dress all the way up and cupped at your womanhood, rubbing it slowly through the fabric of your panties.

“Fucking on the second date? You’re a bad girl,” he groaned as you bit your lip at him, seperating your legs a little bit more for him. You brought yourself to his ear again, feeling him shudder underneath you as your breath tickled at him lightly.

“Tell me what you do to bad girls.”

“I won’t tell you,” Chanyeol husked and you felt him push your panties to the side, running his thick fingers against your entrance. “I’ll show you, princess.” That was his warning but you still whined in pleasure as he stuck two fingers inside you, twisting and curling them until he found what he was looking for. Running his thumb over your clit, he wiggled his fingers inside you grazing against your spot teasingly.

You leaned your head against his shoulder as his touch made you weak. Chanyeol noticed your unraveling before him so he picked up a pace, fingering you slowly at first so he could hear your desperate moans and groans. Your free hand started to coast down his torso, stopping as you reached his belt. Although the way he was working inside you almost kept you frozen, you were determined to give him the same pleasure he was giving you. Undoing his belt and pants, you snaked your hand into his boxer briefs, grabbing at his already hardened member. He bit his lip and moaned as you thumbed over his head, glazing his precum along his skin.

Chanyeol’s pace increased which was fuel for you to start pumping his cock, in sync with his rhythm. You started to shift in his lap as you felt your climax approaching causing his organ to pulsate in your palm. Suddenly, he pulled away from your tightening walls and brought his hand to yours that was on his cock, pulling you away from him.

“Not yet,” he growled, you started to push his robe off his shoulders while he did the same to you. Chanyeol picked you up from your buttom lightly, motioning for you to stand. As you did, you stood infront of him, letting the robe fall to the floor. He sat there admiring you, letting an arm rest on the top of the couch, while taking his cock in his hand pumping himself as he watched you pull your dress over your head.

“Mmmm, (Y/N),” he moaned as he continued to stare at the strip show you were giving him. You couldn’t help but slowly push down your panties. His eyes traveled all the way down to the floor as you used the heels on your boots to kick them to the side. When you brought you hands behind you to undo your bra, he brought a free hand to your waist, running his fingers over your skin while he continued to pleasure himself. The minute your bra came off and landed on the floor, he pushed his pants down to his knees and pulled you toward him.  Finally, he took his hand off his memeber and guided you ontop of him as you straddle him. Before you could even adjust yourself, Chanyeol took your mouth into his, kissing you with feverish hunger. The passion spilled into your mouth as his tongue pushed passed your lips, lapping against you in desperation. He had on hand on your back and the other one you felt inbetween you.

 _He’s still touching himself while I’m sitting on him completely naked?_ You thought to yourself. But the thought was gone in an instant as you felt the tip of his cock brush against your entrance. You moaned into his mouth as he slipped the tip in, removing his hand and placing his behind your head. Without any more instruction, you let yourself sink down into him, taking his whole length inside you. The sudden invasion made you want to roll your head back but the moment you tried to pull away from his lips, his hand pushed you back, not letting your break free. He whined at your action, taking the hand on your back and placing it on your thigh. You didn’t move for a second it was almost like you couldn’t. You just wanted to feel him inside you, feel him devour you. But he wasn’t having it. You felt him smack your bottom lightly, gripping on your now reddened cheek. His hands started to move you, forcing you to grind against him. Never breaking the kiss, you started to roll your hips into him.

The both of you were panting in between kisses, your hips started to jerk more frantically as he tightened the grip on the back of your neck. Even when you were in the position for control, Chanyeol still carried all of it. He wouldn’t let you break from his lips, moaning and groaning every time your walls tightened around him. For a second, he pulled you away and brought your forehead down to his so that they touched.

“You know you are the sexiest woman I have ever met,” he moaned taking the hand behind your neck down to your waist. You just bit your lip and contiued to ride him.

“No, I didn’t know,” you managed to say breathlessly. “But did you know you are the sexiest man I have ever met?” Instead of grinding him, you started to bounce on him, knowing that this drove him crazy. He let out a loud moan as he gripped at your waist tighter.

“We both know that’s not true,” he snarled as he started to guided your body up his down his length. His face contorted as his dick started to throb inside you.

“Chanyeol,” you muttered as you felt his organ repeatedly collide with your spot. He looked into your eyes, his eye lids lowered in bliss as you continued to bounce on him.

“Say my name again,” he licked his lips before he dove in and kissed your chest.

“Mmm…Chanyeol.” Suddenly, you weren’t bouncing anymore. Instead, Chanyeol was moving your body for you, pushing you up and down him rapidly.

“Again,” he growled, loving the way your muscles constricted around him inside you.

“Ah…Chanyeol…you’re going to make me cum,” you pleaded as you moved unwillingly faster along his length. He threw his head back and groaned loudly, letting his climax take over him. You beat him to it though. The fire in your abdomen took over you as you started to drip cum down his cock and onto his thighs.

“That’s it baby. Mmmm just like that,” he shuddered as he started to twitch violently inside you. Instead of orgasming though, he stopped. But you had no time to register why because he shot up from his seat, pushing you down to the couch that was underneath him on your back. You laid there in shock and watched him face you, sliding in between your legs. He was able to only get one knee on the couch but it didn’t stop him, he grabbed you by your legs and threw them over his shoulders. Chanyeol leaned into you, pushing your knees down to your chest as he positioned himself at your entrance.

When he entered you, his face contorted again, his head dropping as a groan escaped your lips. Your arms shot up to his biceps that were on either side of your face. You thought his arms were shaking because he was using them to support himself up but when you felt the same shiver on the back of your knees that were hooked on his shoulder. It was you. You made him shiver. You made this grown man shudder. He couldn’t even thrust, just as you were frozen against him earlier. But it only lasted a second. He was close to coming, so his thrusts weren’t ones that could ease you into this new angle.

“FUCK!” you screamed as he pounded into you. He met your gaze as he continued to thrust violently.

“That’s not my name,” he grunted, as his paced quickened again thrashing into your spot once again. “What’s my name, princess?” He brought his lips down to your forehead as he watched your writhe underneath him. You looked up to him, exuding lust in your glace.

“Ch-Chanyeol,” you stuttered, feeling your walls tighten around him again unwillingly.

“What’s your soulmate’s name?” he husked, making sure every one of his thrusts pushed against your spot. You couldn’t hold back anymore and you knew he couldn’t either. You saw how his bottom lip quivered and how his pace became messy and frantic. Letting your orgasm take you over, you used the last bit of energy to call out his name again.

“Chanyeol!” The cum started to gush out of you with much more force than before. The rush is what ended chanyeol. He started to slow his pace as his body trembled against you.

“Fuck, (Y/N),” he panted as you felt his load shoot inside you. “(Y/N)…I…I love you so much. Ahhhh.” Chanyeol trembled violently as he pumped the last of his orgasm into you, plopping himself on the couch between your legs when he pulled out. You laid there spent, your legs still hung over his shoulder. Even though you two were both weak and trembling, Chanyeol managed to find some energy to lift his hand and smack the side of your bum.

“Hey,” he barked. “I said I love you…” You swung your legs off him, grabbing the robe he took off you and slipping it on. “(Y/N)!” He barked again. You slipped the robe on and immediately dove into him, kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

“I…Love…You…” you cooed in between kisses. He held you tightly as you assaulted him with affection. Giggling every so often when you made your way down to his jawline.

“One more time,” he whispered as you pulled away, sitting indian style in front of him.

“I love you,” you echoed. He just smiled and picked his pants up from the floor. As he started to get dressed, you watched him intently noting the smirk he carried on his face. “You’re all smiles, Yeollie. Did I do that?” you giggled as well, picking up your bra as you tried clasping it. He ran up behind you though, clasping it on for you so you wouldn’t struggle.

“You always do that. I’ll never stop smiling as long as you’re with me,” As Chanyeol said this, he peppered a couple of small kisses on your shoulder. When he pulled away, a chill ran up your spine causing you to shiver. “Here,” Chanyeol handed you your panties and dress. “I know it’s heated in here but it’s still kind of cold. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I don’t want you to get sick either,” you pouted at him, taking your clothes in your hand as you approached him and started buttoning his shirt back on.

“Why are you so perfect?” he gushed at you as you finished the last button. Taking a step back, you pulled the dress over you, tugging on the hem to make sure it was at a perfect fit.

“Because,” you picked up your blazer and started to put it on, tugging at collar for the same reason you tugged at your dress. “You make me a better person.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Chanyeol guffawed he eyed you up and down and bit his lip. “Hey, let’s sit down for a little bit longer.” He sat down on the couch you were sitting on before and patted on the seat next to him.

“Um…sure,” you uttered with a toothy smile, taking up the vacant space next to him. He turned to you as you sat, motioning for you to do the same. When you were facing each other, he took your hand into his and leaned his head against the couch.

“Do you really love me, honestly and truly?” Chanyeol’s voice was mellow, his eyes flickered with hesitation as he asked. It was a random question. One he hadn’t asked in a while. Still, you though to entertain his question, knowing damn well it was always going to be the same answer.

“With all my heart,” you took his hand into both of yours, running your fingers on the back of his hand. His face stayed solemn, lowering his gaze as his mouth became slanted.

“Just making sure,” his expression changed slightly as he became mesmerized in your eyes. The rest of the next hour the two of you sat there talking about his schedule for the next month and what you both were doing for the holidays. He sighed as he told you he had to perform on Christmas. Part of him was happy he was going to be with EXO-Ls but the other half wanted to be with his family. When he shifted to conversation to you, you shrugged it off and didn’t really make Christmas a big deal. His eyes widened at your statement, straightening his posture as if he was in shock. You just laughed it off. Changing the subject to his latest musical project.

After your lively conversation, Chanyeol and you took the elevator downstairs back to the restaurant. You ran off into the bathroom as he paid for the bill. When you two met up again, you waited in the lobby of the resturant as the valet came to the front with Chanyeol’s car.  You thought it was cute how Chanyeol shooed the valet away from the passanger seat because he wanted to open the door for you himself. As you stepped in his car, you watched him run to the front like he did back at your place, giggling at his expense.

“Alright,” he sighed as he put his seat belt on. “Let’s get you home, babygirl.” You looked at him and smiled widely, admiring how he looked in the driver’s seat. For some reason, you saw a light flash in your face that blinded you for a second. _Fuck._ You looked around frantically, trying to spot the person, the camera, the fuckin source of it. “Baby are you okay?” he chuckled watching you spin your head around.

“Did you see that?” you asked suspiciously.

“See what?”

“The flash.”

“Like the superhero?”

“No, Chanyeol!” you hit his arm that was extended behind you as he reversed the car.

“Ow! What flash then?”

“It was like…from a camera.” Chanyeol tisked at you as he started to drive off.

“I think Ronnie is rubbing off on you. Paranoia is contagious you know?” You hit him again and he whinced at your assault. “Aigoooo. Don’t hit me!”

“I’m serious! I saw a flash back there. It could have been a reporter,” you were looking at him with worry glossed in your eyes. He just shrugged and smiled.

“I’ll make a statement,” he brought a hand up to his mouth as if he was holding a microphone. “The woman seen with me was the love of my life. The woman of my dreams. The whole world–”

“I’m about to hit you again.”

“You know,” he pointed at you and raised his eyebrows. “This is domestic violence. I can have you locked up for that.” You slumped back in your seat crossing your arms.

“I don’t know how I put up with you,” you shook your head and sighed at him while he cackled.

The rest of the car ride was just Chanyeol singing loudly to music, occasionally tickling you to see you smile. But you were still pondering over that flash. Was there a reporter there you couldn’t see? Was Chanyeol right? Maybe you are getting paranoid. That’s just great. Another problem to add to the list. Not being able to focus, you started recording Chanyeol secretly as he sang in English, trying to imitate The Weeknd’s voice in Die For You. He noticed you recording and started serenading to you, extending his arm out and taking your hand in his, pulling it close to him and pretending it was a microphone. He was such a big goof and it was something you needed in your life. You needed to laugh more, and Chanyeol always seemed to do that for you.

As the song ended, Chanyeol had already pulled up to you floor in the parking garage. He put his hands up, signaling for you to wait as he jumped out of the car. After he did his cute little run around, he opened the door and extended his hand out for you to assist you as you got out. You thanked him and commented on what a gentleman he was.

“Now let me walk you to you door.”

“Oh no, Chanyeol. You don’t have to do that,” you said nervously. He just put his arm around you and pulled you closer to him.

“Yes I do,” he scoffed. “What kind of guy doesn’t walk his date to the door?”

“The kind of guy that has places to be,” you leaned your head against him as he pushed the door into your hallway open.

“I rather be here with you than anywhere else to be honest,” he admitted as he kissed the top of your head. You smiled and looked up at him.

“You know what’s funny? I feel the same way about where I am right now,” you said breathlessly as the both of you stopped in front of your door. As you faced him, he smiled and ran the back of his hand on your cheek.

“Did you have a good time?” he asked sweetly. You nodded, that smile never fading. “Good baby. I’m glad.”

“Call me tomorrow?” You said hopefully as you put a hand on his chest.

“Only if you’ll kiss me.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” you purred as he closed the space between you. Chanyeol gave you a long lingering kiss. It was soft and sweet, almost resonating a form of innocence. It was something you weren’t used to recieving from him and it made your stomach bubble in joy.

“I love you,” he breathed into you as he pulled away. You wrapped your arms around him and took him into a quick embrace.

“I love you too. Talk to you soon,” you said as you started to open your door.

“Bye Beauty,” was the last thing he said as he turned around and walked away as you disappeared behind your door.

A dreamy sigh escaped your lips as you leaned on the door behind you. You sank down to the ground kicking your feet and squeeling in delight. You didn’t know why you were so happy but you just were. It was a real date. A real fucking date. Dinner and everything at a real restaruant. It was magical. Amazing. You had to tell someone. As you scrambled to your feet, you ran into Damon’s room and noticed it was empty. Then Maya’s….with the same outcome. _Let me call them._

The phone rang a few times but then went to voicemail. You called again and still nothing. Where could they be? Then it dawned on you.

_FUCK._

You felt a pain in your chest that radiated to your body. You just ditched your friends. _I’m a fucking jerk._ What were you going to say to them? Tears started to well up in your eyes. You didn’t know why you were so upset but maybe it had something to do with the fact that you hadn’t really spent time with them lately. Your vision blurred, you pressed on the screen again bringing the phone up to your ear. _Please, Maya pick up pick up._ Nothing.

The only option you had was to hope and pray they would forgive you the next morning. But lately you hadn’t been around and you knew deep down that they were slightly bothered by it. _Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow._ That seemed reasonable. You made your way into your room and sat on your bed, peeling your boots off. As you threw your boots across the room sloppily, you noticed your dress from this morning laying on the floor. A sigh. escaped your lips as you stared at it. It was like you were cursed. Because the imagine of Jin sleeping soundly that morning in the cabin played in your mind. I should call him…or maybe not. Even though you had a magical night with Chanyeol, you somehow seemed to fuck everything up for yourself by thinking about Jin. It was pathetic really. How much you cared for both of them. You took your phone out again, bringing it up to your ear as it rang momentarily.

“Hey jagi,” Jin yawned into your ear followed by a long groan as if he was stretching.

“Oh no, tesoro. Were you about to go to sleep?”

“Yea but we can talk for a bit,” you heard him shift under the covers through the other side of the phone.  “How was your day?”

Amazing. Perfect. Then fucking miserable. As always.

“Oh it was fine. Took a few of my retired workers out to dinner and we just talked,” you lied, an unsettling feeling churned in your stomach. You hated lying to Jin. It made you sick.

“You still keep in touch with your retired workers?” he asked astonishly.

“Of course. I have to make sure they’re doing okay. It’s hard coming out of the lives they lived,” This part wasn’t a lie. You laid back in your bed as you listened to him respond.

“You know I always thought you were humble, because of the way you live. Yes, you live extravagantly but your company is worth billions! You could be in a mansion or on a yatch.” His statement made you smile a bit, knowing that what he was saying was very much true.

“Can I tell you a little secret?” you said lowly into the phone.

“Of course, jagiya. Anything.”

“My company may be worth billions but,” you bit your lip nervously, not being able to understand why you were confessing this to him. “Most of my money goes to my workers. Past, Present and Future.”

“What?” he asked unbelievably.

“Yea,” you confessed. “I know what you’re going to say. I’m crazy for spending billions of dollars on rehabilitating hookers that no one is ever going to look for…but I prayed so long for a new life. I want to give it to those who need it. There’s still so many girls and guys out there, getting sold for a few dollars so they can become slaves…I can’t live with myself knowing that I can do something about it but won’t…”

“(Y/N)…”

“Yea?”

“The world needs  more people like you.”

You wanted to bust out cackling at his statement. More people like you? Hookers with billions of dollars. That doesn’t seem like a reasonable society to you.

“That’s the last thing this world needs,” you scoffed.

“No, jagi. I’m serious. You are such a blessing. I’m so lucky to know you. I had no idea you did all of that,” his tone was soft and endearing. You weren’t sure if it was because he was tired or because he actually felt touched by what you told him. It was probably a mixture of both.

“Thank you, Jin,” you said with gratitude, twirling your hair as you spoke. “You know I feel the same way about you.”

“Me?” He said taken aback. “I’m just a singer though. You’re out here actually saving lives.”

“Yes but so are you!” you started to kick your foot against the bed, getting comfortable at the sound of Jin’s voice. “Through your music. Your love for Army. For your country. For human life. You’re changing the world.”

“The world?” he said dotingly. He cleared his throat and changed the tone of his voice to a more serious one. “I mean, you know…I am wor–”

“Worldwide Handsome, yes baby I know.”

“I’m sorry but who was speaking, (Y/N)?” he asked into the phone quickly. You smiled at his snarky remark that was about to come up.

“You were,” you said giggling as you humored him.

“Okay I’m glad you know. Don’t interrupt me while I speak.”

“Oh meow. I like them feisty, Seokjinnie,” you teased at him, knowing he was being a sarcastic little asshole.

“I’m sorry jagi. I’m just cranky because I’m tired,” he said apologetically. That’s how you really knew he was exhausted. Jin never apologized for his dry humor.

“Aw well okay,” you said with defeat. “Get some rest then, babe.”

“It was nice talking to you tonight, (Y/N). Please call me more often like this,” you let out a nice of approval as you heard him chuckle into the reciever of his cell. “Goodnight jagi. I love you.”

“Goodnight, my prince. May you sleep with the angels,” you replied dramatically, hoping he would laugh. Instead his response shocked you.

“Ah, see unfortunately I can’t do that tonight.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not sleeping next to me,” you melted into your mattress at his words. He really always knew what the right thing to say was. You bit your lip and kept twirling your hair.

“Talk to you soon, baby.”

“Goodnight, jagiya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts and I have a secrettttt! AND ITS HUGE. But I think I’ll tell you next chapter. ;)


	19. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think your world is falling apart, honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys lately I’ve noticed a bunch of new readers <3 welcome to the madness. Thanks for tuning in. I promise you won’t regret it. Hmm…I feel like I’m forgetting something. Oh yea! The secret! I’ll let you know at the end of the chapter ;) Enjoy!

You don’t remember how you fell asleep last night. But you do remember hearing Seokjin’s sweet voice drip into your ear like honey before you closed your eyes. As you stretched, your thighs tightened and you felt a slight soreness radiating off them. You almost didn’t care. The night that Chanyeol had given you was beyond words. Beyond any kind of feeling you could ever comprehend. You were doted on like a princess and fucked like a porn star. It was undeniably one of the best nights you had ever had in awhile. But it wouldn’t have been as perfect if you didn’t call Jin.

_But why does it have to be this way?_

You sighed, letting the toxicity of your own thoughts escape you just as your breath did. It was almost noon and you figured now was a better time to get up if any. You rolled out of bed and slouched your way out of your room and into your kitchen.

“I know! It was so funny! Then I told her to wipe that shit off on her dress!”

“Damon that’s awful!”

The sound of their voices put a spring in your step as you started to prance to the kitchen. It was about time you caught them in the house with you and you couldn’t wait to tell Maya and Damon everything that had happened in the past few days.

“Oh my god, _guys_!” you squealed as you ran up to them, throwing your arms around Damon and almost knocking him off the kitchen stool. Maya jumped off her stool noticing the force you gave Damon so that when you attacked her, she would at least be on stable ground. “I feel like it’s been ages!” you exclaimed as you pulled away from Maya and sat down next to Damon.He flinched slightly as if he was still shaken up by the embraced you attacked him with.

“Yes, you’ve been busy keeping up with your _men_ ,” Maya said coolly as her and Damon looked at each other awkwardly. This worried you a bit, suddenly realizing what you did yesterday.

“Shit guys, I’m so sorry about last night. I know I said I was going to go out with you guys but I got caught up with Chanyeol and well…there’s so much I have to tell you guys,” you extended your arm and took their hands in your momentarily as you bobbed up and down on your seat. You brought your hands back to your chest as you clasped them together. Somehow you thought your excitement would translate into them but they remained shifting in their seats, the same awkward aura lingered in the air.

“You can say that again, hunny,” Damon said with sarcasm.

“What do you mean?” You retaliated.

“We need to talk, (Y/N),” Maya crossed her arms defensively and lowered her gaze. There was something bothering her and you were almost positive it wasn’t just the fact that you accidentally ditched them.

“Okay, so lets talk,” You propped your elbow on the marble island and looked at them both.

“Well…” Damon exhaled as he turned to you, interlacing his fingers and letting them fall to his lap as he started. “Maya and I were looking over the financials last night–”

“Chanyeol hasn’t made a payment since the Gayo,” Maya cut him off, receiving a sharp look from Damon who pursed her lips at her.

“And this morning there was a pretty big deposit made from SM’s financial branch which is super odd so…” his voice trailed off as if giving you the hint that now was the time to start explaining.

“And I can understand how that looks bad. But trust me, there’s a good reason for all of this,” You put your hands up in reassurance as you said this. Still, the look of doubt never left their face. “Well, there’s no way of shortening this so let me out right say it.” You went on to explain to them in detail everything that has unraveled these past few days. Chanyeol has taken on the responsibility of treating you like the princess he’s been claiming you are for the past two years. He’s paid the bills, sent groceries, hired maids, let you have free reign on his credit card. Everything was sudden. You told them how he took you out last night on the most romantic date you had been on in a while. And that’s how the money from SM came from.  Because apparently, you were a business advisor.

“Dear God,” Damon said as he put his hand up to his forehead. His response wasn’t one you were expecting. You cocked your head at him as he started to rub his face.

“So you’re okay with playing house with Chanyeol then?” Maya’s voice was stern. She narrowed her eyes at you as she leaned on the marble island. Another response that took you aback. You were so excited to see your friends but right now you couldn’t help but feel attacked.

“Well…you know how I feel about him,” You shrugged while hanging your head low, gazing as your hands that were resting on your lap.

“What about Jin?” For a second, you couldn’t believe that she was even asking you that question. But it was a valid one. Because even you didn’t fully know the answer to that.

“Well I love him too bu–”

“ _LOVE_?” Damon snapped, bringing a fist down to the counter top with force as he leaned in your direction.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, (Y/N). You’re in love with him? Are you sure?” _Why are they acting like such bitches?_ You thought as Maya scolded. You didn’t mean for that to accidentally spill out but your nerves had gotten the best of you.

“Yes, I’m sure!” You spat as you crossed your arms over your chest, not liking where this conversation was going.

“That’s just great. This is beautiful,” Maya said sarcastically as she threw her arms up in the air. You shot Damon a look, he bit his lip and shrugged before you looked back over at Maya.

“Why are you being like this? You were just supporting me like last week?!” Maya craned her head to you slowly and jumped out of her seat.

“You’ve been neglecting your responsibilities at Starlight Catering, neglecting the workers, neglecting us!”

“I-I didn’t mean to,” you stuttered nervously.

“I know honey,” Damon put a hand on your shoulder as he spoke softly. “But we need to tell you because we can’t let it continue. It’s getting out of hand.” His words helped soften the blow but you were still reeling. At this point, your actions were hurting your friends. Maya was right. The past few weeks you spent less time in your office and you couldn’t remember the last time you stopped at the worker’s dorm. You shifted in your seat as the guilt started to ride up your back.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been so caught up in this whole thing…it’s so stressful and taking my energy away from what’s important. And that’s not fair to anyone,” You rubbed your arm and slouched in your seat. Maya sighed and placed a hand on the counter, leaning on it as she looked at you.

“Well then you have to choose,” she looked over at Damon then at you confidently. “Now. Today.” That was precisely the problem though. There was no choosing.

“I can’t choose either of them, Maya…” As the words came out, you felt the lump in the back of your throat forming. You  knew this was how this whole ordeal was going to end. But it wasn’t until you heard it come out of your own mouth that it became real, that it sunk in. This was the problem you were hoping to avoid. But as the realization kicked in, how long did you really think it would last?

“So you’re just going to have these guys fall to your feet like this? Without picking either of them in the end? This is all just for your own ego,” Maya spat as her facial expression contorted into disgust. You furrowed your eyebrows at her and balled your hands in to a fist.

“Maya. Come on–” before you could defend your case, she cut you off.

“That’s literally so fucked up, it’s fucking revolting.”

“What did you just fucking say to me?”

“Who do you think you are playing mind games like that with people? Seriously, (Y/N)?!”

“Maya, calm down,” Damon pleaded as he got up from his seat and stood in between you two, shooting both of you a frantic look and anger started to take control of this conversation.

“First of all, you need to relax,” you warned as you got up out of your seat. You could feel your nails digging into your palms as you continued. “Second of all, what I do in my free time in none of your business!” You saw Damon and Maya take a step back. Maya looked surprised for a second but that was instantaneously gone as the anger returned.

“Oh now it’s none of my business?”

“When was it ever your business?!”

“After all the shit, I’ve done for you. How dare you?” It was at this point, Damon knew he needed to step in and referee this conversation before it escalated. You and Maya were starting to scream at each other and you were waving your hands around, letting your frustration emote.

“How did we even get to this point in the conversation?! Huh?” You could tell he was nervous because his eye darted between you two rapidly, waiting for a response before he continued. “You guys aren’t finding solutions you’re just both being bitches.”

“She started it,” you sneered at her. Just because Damon was trying to take control of the situation didn’t mean you were any less angry.

“You’re damn right I did!” she retaliated as she inched a little bit closer to you. Damon just threw his hand up and waved it in between you two frantically.

“Would you both just shut the fuck up please?” You placed your hands at your hips and sighed. It wasn’t that Maya wasn’t right. It was just the way she was going about it was just unfair. She made you seem like you were just a cold hearted bitch who was playing these two men. When in reality, it wasn’t like that at all. You just wanted to feel a happiness you’ve never experienced before. The serenity and inner peace they brought you was intoxicating and you wanted to hang on to it until the very last second. Realizing that now, you might be on your very last seconds with both of them. Your phone rang loudly in the kitchen, breaking the silence before Maya could.

“You know, if I didn’t love our workers and the clients that I have, I would just walk away from the company and take everything that belongs to me,” She started to gather her phone and purse that were on the counter as she sneered at you. “Including Allfie.”

“Good, why don’t you?!” you spat back, looking down at your phone to inspect who was calling you. As you saw Chanyeol’s name light up on the screen, you sighed and put your phone faced down on the counter, letting it vibrate and ring loudly against the marble while you finished your argument with Maya.

“Oh well, you can fuck off. And Damon, fuck off with her,” She said as she made her way out the kitchen. You followed her out into the foyer with the intentions of saying some choice words to her but Damon darted past you and trailed directly behind her.

“Me? For what?!” He exclaimed trying to stop her as she put her shoes on.

“For not backing me up! Even though it was _YOU_ that said she was up to something and coming up with this ‘intervention’ idea!” she yelled as she put on her last shoe.

“Where are you going?” you tried to say calmly. She just glared at you as she opened the door.

“None of your fucking business,” She grabbed her coat from the rack next to the door and flung it around herself. “And pick up that damn phone.”

“What about the luncheon, Maya?” Damon pleaded as she started to open the door.

“Take her. It’s about time she did something,” and with that, she slammed the door behind her.

“Fuck you!” you called out to the door in front of you, hoping that she would hear it before she made her way out of the hallway. The only think that could be heard afterward with the vibration of your phone back in the kitchen counter.

“The fucking phone!” you snarled as you turned around, stomping past Damon and into the kitchen. You picked up the phone and tried to sound as calm as possible.

“Hey,” you said through clenched teeth. Not exactly as calm as you wanted to sound.

“You sound mad,” Chanyeol said softly, as if trying to not to awaken the beast that he knew was growling inside you just by hearing the tone of your voice. You sighed and rubbed your temples, looking up at Damon as he walked back into the kitchen.

“It’s nothing, love. It’s fine,” you tried to mirror his softness, especially as Damon eyed you when he reclaimed the seat he was previously occupying.

“Mmmm, doesn’t sound fine.” Chanyeol knew you too well.

“What’s up, baby? Did you have a good morning?” You let go of some of the tension in your jaw hoping this would steer the conversation in a different direction.

“I just wanted to call you before we took off, love. I’m on the plane right now,” the bass in his voice started to sooth you and as it brought you back down from you anger, that’s when you remembered.

“That’s right! You’re going to Japan! Aw, I’m going to miss you,” you gushed into the phone, causing a noise of playful disgust coming from Damon.Shooting him a look of resurfacing anger, he rolled his eyes and slouched on the counter.

“I’m going to miss you too. I know you probably were up late last night doing paperwork or something, so I didn’t want to wake you up earlier,” he said comfortingly into the phone. A soft grin played on your face.

“It’s okay. I had to talk with Damon and Maya this morning,” you said with the same flat tone you had earlier.

“Oh! How did that go? I know you were missing them before. We were talking about that last night,” Chanyeol said cheerfully. It was cute how he was showing enthusiasm for you but you were still too pissed to hide it.

“It…went,” you said simply.

“Oh, I think I know why your mad now. I’m guessing it didn’t really go over well.”

“Nope.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes…but maybe not now,” you said as you looked over at Damon who was scrolling on his cell phone.

“I understand. I can call you later when we land if you want? I think we’re taking off soon.”

“Yea,” you sighed. “I’d love that.”

“I love you,” You could hear the wide smile on his face as he said this.

“I love you too.”

“I’ll talk to you later, princess.”

“Okay, Yeollie. Bye.” When you hung up the phone, you looked over at Damon who was putting his own phone down, shifting his attention to you.

“That was cute,” he cooed as he poked you. All the anger you had before, you remembered wasn’t all just aimed at Maya.

“Shut up,” you snapped, sitting down next to him.

“Hey! Don’t give me the attitude!” He stood up straight and put a hand on his hip, using his other arm to express his anger by flailing around. “Maya is the one that blew up on you! Not me!”

“Yea but you were supposed to ‘back her up’ or whatever,” you rolled your eyes, putting air quotes up for emphasis. He just cocked his head back and laughed.

“Was not! I wanted to talk about this calmly and civilly. The problem is the both of you are so hot headed and short tempered!” He wasn’t wrong but you still felt a little betrayed that they were talking about you behind your back.

“Whatever,” was all you could managed to say, huffing as you started to scratch the back of your head.

“Listen,” Damon started, bringing down his sass and exchanging it for a more doting demeanor. “We have shit to do today and once again, I’m one man down.”

“Once again?” Raising your eyebrows as you said this with sarcasm.

“Well it’s not like you’ve been around lately, (Y/N)” He scoffed. “Me and Maya have been running around doing quite a bit.”

“Yea like going to spas and dancing,” you bit back, causing him to shake his head at your statement.

“And you’ve been with Chanyeol and Jin. That makes us even, no?” You looked away from him and bit the inside of your cheek.

“I suppose you’re right,” you admitted, crossing your arms and tilting your head. Damon exhaled heavily as he started walking out the kitchen.

“I know there’s a lot you didn’t get to say. You can tell me after the luncheon. Let’s just get ready,” he encouraged as he walked past you.

“What’s this luncheon for anyway?” you asked embarrassingly as you walked beside him.

“A few of the girls’ contracts are up. We have to discuss what their next step is,” he said as he stopped in front of the the door way of the kitchen.

“Aw that’s right! My hunnies are graduating into life,” you said sweetly as you clasped your hands together. Damon just smiled in return.

“I heard they all want to go to a university! I wonder who was the genius that dropped a few brochures in their mailboxes,” he winked as he elbowed you. You shot him a wide smile as you linked your arms with his.

“That’s great! Ugh Damon you’re really the best caretaker for them,” you said lovingly as you leaned up against him. He scoffed confidently even though you could tell he was beaming.

“I know. And the KBS Gayo was such a hit, I’m positive we can send each of them right away and have them board on campus,” With every word he spoke, you could heard the pride exuding from him. Moments like these is what you lived for. Letting all the previous anger go, you let his arm go and started for you room.

“At least something good came out of that night,” you said to him as he nodded and started for his room as well. A small thought crossed your mind and before you could put it to rest, you needed to put it out there before you let it eat away at you. “Hey!” you called out to Damon down the hall, grabbing his attention. “Can you call–”

“I’ll call her in a little bit and find out where she’s staying. Don’t worry I got you,” Damon said reassuringly. You let out a sigh of relief before you disappeared into you room, going down a mental list of things you were going to wear for today.

X-x-x

  
“Did you see how happy they looked?” you beamed as you plopped into the passenger seat. “They really want to do something with their lives.”

“I can’t wait to see them succeed, really. They’re so smart, (Y/N). I’m happy they came our way,” Damon replied as he fished for the keys in his pocket. You waved to them as they started to piled into the van in front of Damon’s car, admiring the smiles on their faces.

“They’re so cute. I’m just worried about Yulianna. Her Korean is a little broken,” you commented while putting your seatbelt on.

“She’s a natural,” Damon laughed as he started the car. “She’s just nervous in front of you. They all are.”

“Me?” you asked almost offendedly, putting a hand on your chest. “Why me?”

“I don’t know to be honest,” he shrugged as he looked to his side while he drove, trying not to take his eyes off the road. “I’ve taught them everything and they still have no idea what you are thinking about them.”

“I tell them to their faces what I’m thinking!” you said in defense.

“I know, I think that’s why,” Damon laughed to himself as he stopped at a light. There was a thought that was running through your mind throughout the whole luncheon, even as your workers spoke to you so you decided to speak up about it.

“Hey, have you heard from Maya?”

“I did actually. She sent me a text earlier,” Damon was tapping impatiently at the wheel, staring at the light waiting for it to change. “She said she was going to stay at the worker’s dorm building for now. Says she still upset at you.” You rolled your eyes as scoffed, looking out the window as Damon started driving again.

“Good luck finding a room. All of the new girls Ronnie brought over are taking up all the free spaces we had,” You started to look through your purse, fidling around the things that were cluttered inside, trying to find your phone.

“Well, I think she’s taking his old room. Have you called him yet by the way?”

“I’m about to,” you said in success as you found your phone, dialing the number for his new phone. “It’s weird because he usually calls me.” Damon shrugged at you as you brought the phone to your cheek. It rang a few times but then went directly to voicemail.

“Huh…”

“What?” Damon questioned immediately.

“Nothing it just…went to voicemail,” you dialed the number one more time and brought it back to your ear.

“Maybe he’s sleeping. You know, with the time difference and all,” he said assuringly. You just shook your head as you heard the other line ring.

“Nah. Ronnie is definitely out and about right now,” you heard the voicemail again and furrowed your brows. “Paranoid people don’t sleep.”

“Makes sense. You never sleep either,” Damon sniggered as he took at jab at you. You rolled your eyes and put a finger up to hush him as the voicemail tone beeped.

“Hey asshole. Call me back as soon as you hear this.” You hung up the call and threw your phone back in your purse, letting your head drop back against the headrest.

“Tactful. I like,” Damon said, shaking his head.

“Yea well…” you wanted to add something but you were just too overwhelmed with your own thoughts, trying to figure out why Ronnie wasn’t picking up. It was never like him to ignore your calls. Maybe he _was_ sleeping. “Where are we off to now?” You asked as you noticed the direction you were driving wasn’t back to your apartment.

“We have a meeting with Goyangi Catering. Just looking over some end of the year bullshit. You know…boring stuff.” 

 The silence in the car after that was deafening. Damon knew you wanted to say something, and you knew you wanted to blurt out everything on your mind. It was just a matter of….when.

“Am I really an asshole for doing what I’m doing with Jin and Chanyeol?” It wasn’t as sublte as you thought out in your mind but you knew you didn’t have to be sublte with Damon. He was your truest best friend. He inhaled deeply at your question, gripping onto the steering wheel before he gave you an answer you knew you weren’t going to like.

“Yea kind of. But personally, I’ve never seen you so happy. So it’s bittersweet to me,” he confessed. You just slouched back and pouted slightly.

“I see…”

“But…” he began. “Even though you think you can’t. I truly believe you can. Listen, why not? I mean…Jin wants to give you a normal life. What is Chanyeol doing? Paying your bills? That’s cute and everything but you’re independent and I think Jin sees that,” There was another red light, which let Damon turn to you. He smiled sweetly at you and tried to make you feel better about this whole mess. “Maybe you should see what they have up their sleeves before you decide that you can’t have either of them.”

“So suddenly, you’re team Jin?” you teased, bringing humor to a sensative subject was your way of coping with your emotions. Or bottling them up. Which ever happened first.

“I’m not team Jin or team Chanyeol. I’m team (Y/N). And you deserve happiness after all shit you’ve gone through. Don’t you see that, loca?” When the light changed, he took his eyes off you and started to drive, a small smile played on his face as he continued to speak. “Even if you closed down Starlight, our apartment is paid for. We can move the girls we have now through the system we have and save enough to get them all into college or out into a workforce. We’ll have enough to keep up stable and then some. You could go back to school too! Something. Anything.”

“But my family–”

“Fuck your family!” Damon sneered at you. “Seriously though! Fuck them, (Y/N). We’ve been here for 4 years already. If they wanted you dead, don’t you think they would have done something by now? Anything?” This wasn’t a subject you wanted to talk about. Not now or ever. Just thinking about your father or your brother, Dominic, made you sick to your stomach. You groaned silently as you fiddled your thumbs.

“My father is a patient man, Damon.”

“Yea but not that patient.”

“How long do you think we’ll be at that meeting for? Last year it took almost 3 hours,” you chimed, switching the subject. Damon sighed at you, knowing exactly what you were doing but played the game anyway.

“I don’t know. Oh! I almost forgot. I heard something about Goyangi! It’s teaaaa!” He was beaming, tapping his palms against the steering wheel in excitment. You chuckled and motioned for him to spill. “Okay well,” he adjusted himself in his seat. “Well…I heard from the receptionist that he heard from the accountant who’s fucking the VP that someone made an offer to buy the company.” Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped at the news.

“First of all, that is TEA!” You exclaimed, putting emphasis on your last word. “And shit it’s about time. Anna’s a little too old to run that company all by herself anymore. She deserves some rest.”

“This is all unofficial of course,” Damon disclosed.

“Right right,” you said assuringly. “Honestly, I’m not even phased by it. It was bound to happen. As long as it doesn’t fuck with Starlight, I’m fine.” As you said this, you brought a hand up to your chin, thinking about the disasterous consquenses if the ‘new owners’ didn’t take you guys on as a client anymore.

“As if, we’re their biggest account,” Damon said with his world renowned confidence. “The new owners would be crazy to drop us.”

“And we’d be broke,” your statement was met but a slap to the arm. Causing you to wince and shoot a disapproving look at Damon as he brought a finger up to his lips.

“Sh, don’t you dare say that ever again!” You chuckled to yourself as you rubbed your arm. As true as it was, the horror that washed over Damon’s face as you mentioned the the harsh reality was beyond amusing.

It wasn’t long before the two of you had arrived at Goyangi’s headquaters. As you walked through the building, you examined all the offices. The workers personalizing their spaces and laughing in the break room. Things as simple as the girl filing stacks of paper in the file room to the receptionist that was leading you into Anna’s office, those were things you wanted. You see, normal wasn’t just relationships. Normal was being able to buy a car in your name. Own a business that you were able to thrive off of with mental security. Even though Anna never judged you, never thought twice of what you did because she saw the professional in you, you were still jealous.

Your thoughts slipped away from you as you walked into Anna’s office, spending the next few hours reviewing numbers and to your surprise, booking future events. It definitely dubunked Damon’s rumor. You shot him a few glances while Anna wasn’t looking. But it was something you both knew you were going to laugh about later. After a long 5 hours, you finalized the books and said your goodbyes to the CEO of Goyangi Catering. As the both of you walked out, you heard Damon say something about it being unfortunate the rumor turned out to be false because she’s too old to be doing this anymore, adding that each year that passed this process was taking longer and longer.

“Oh, Damon stop!” you whispered as you lightly swatted his arm. “You’re so rude. So she’s getting a little up there in age and not really retaining anymore. Her accountants work hard.” You became quiet as you walked through the halls again, examining the office setting and all the quirks you loved about it. Damon’s eyes bore into you as you starting walking out of the building.

“One day, (Y/N). One day,” he commented as he put an arm around you, taking you out of your trance as you walked through the parking lot.

“Yea…One day,” you sighed putting an arm around his waist.

“Doesn’t that go to show you something though?” He broke away from you and started approaching the car. You looked up as you started making your way around to the passanger side.

“Show you what?”

“Money can’t buy you happiness.”

“Says the man who almost died at the idea of us being broke!” you shrieked as you got in the car. Damon grinned and shrugged, throwing his briefcase in the backseat before getting into the car as well. “What do you want to do when we get home?”

“Aw sweetie, I have to go run some errands for Sehun while he’s in Japan,” Damon whined as he started the car.

“Oh? You’re doing errands for him now?” You narrowed you gaze at him and smiled. He rolled his eyes at you and shook his head.

“Get real. It’s this stupid Kyungsoo birthday thing again. He wants me fitted for more clothes. I know I’m small but I don’t think I’m that small,” he huffed as started backing out of the parking space.

“Eh it’s okay. You won’t be long right?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Well I’ll wait up and we can watch some episodes of the Office on our new couch!”

“That right there, sounds so theraputic.”

The drive back to your apartment was filled with laughter and blasting Nicki Minaj’s music through the town. It brought you back to your youth when you and Damon would obsess over her and drive through the NJ Turnpike, smoking and getting lost in the music and the highway. When you arrived to the front door of your building, you grabbed your bags and pouted as you looked for your phone and keys.

“I’ll be back soon! Stop being a baby,” Damon teased as he watched you huff and puff.

“I know. I was just having fun. Oh shit, I forgot to turn my phone on after the meeting.”

“You’re a mess. Get out of my car.”

Sticking your tongue out, you did just as he commanded and closed the door behind you waving at him as he drove off. Cursing at yourself mentally, you walked into the lobby and headed straight for the elevator. You were in the elevator when your phone was fully turned on. As you started to unlock it, you saw a notification that made you take a step back suddenly.

**Seokjin**

Missed Calls (42)

_What the fuck?_

As you started to walk out into the hallway and out of the elevator, Seokjin’s name appeared on the screen, calling you for what seemed to be the 43rd time. You shook your head and answered immediately, not knowing what to expect.

“Seokjin, what’s going on?! Is everything okay?” Your voice was filled with worry, stopping you in your tracks as you got to your door.

“Why was your phone off?” Jin snapped into the phone, causing you to cock your head.

“I was in a meeting. I’m literally about to walk into my apartment now. But seriously, you called me 42 times! Did something happen?”

“What’s your apartment number?”

“So you’re just not going to tell me why you blew up my phone?” you asked sarcastically as you unlocked your front door and entered your apartment, closing and locking the door behind you.

“I don’t have time for this,” Jin snarled. This wasn’t like him and now is when you were genuinly afraid of what has him so worked up. “What’s your apartment number?”

“531! Jin what’s wrong? You’re acting–” _He really just hung up on me._

“Oh no,” you guffawed as you stared at your phone in anger. “This boy is crazy if he thinks he’s going to get away with talking to me like that.” As you were about to call him back and tell him off for his actions, you heard someone pounding their fist at your front door.

“Who the fuck?!” You whispered to yourself when you turned around to answer it. This has to be Jin related. Not knowing what to expect, you opened the door infront of you. Seokjin stood there, his breathing was frantic as if he’d been running and the look in his eyes terrified you. You had never seen him like this before. He looked furious.

“Jin, what are you doing here?!” He didn’t respond though. Jin made his way past you, slamming the door behind him. “What the fu–” He didn’t give you time to finish your sentence before your world began crashing down around you.

“No…no no no no….”

He shoved his phone in your face revealing and article that read the following.

**REPORT: Chanyeol of EXO caught with mystery woman in his Mercedes Benz**

_“Last night, one of our reporters caught a glimpse of Park Chanyeol, rapper of Nation’s Boy Group EXO, and as of right now, a nameless woman, smiling and laughing as they left Jihwaja late last night._

_There have been no comments from SM or Chanyeol as of yet and the identity of the woman still remains unknown.”_

To accompany this article, was a picture of you and Chanyeol smiling at each other adoringly right before he turned his car on. You knew that flash wasn’t your imagination. And now you wished that you would have gotten out of the car and found the scumbag who did this. But you had no time to feel anything. Your eyes shifted to look at Jin even though his gaze was digging into you like daggers. His nostrils were flaring and his upper lip was curling, almost twitching. He was blinking rapidly while swallowing hard when you put a hand on his arm, bringing it down so you didn’t have to look at that damn article.

“Looks like you had a lot of fun with your workers last night,” he pulled his arm away from your touch as his cold voice trailed off. The pressure in your eyes began to built as you shook your head. There were too many thoughts running throught your mind. You needed to call Chanyeol. You needed to call Lee Sooman. You needed to call Damon….but what you really needed to do, was address Jin as every second you didn’t say anything, he started fuming more.

“I can explain,” you started as you put your hands up defensively. “Just…I need to fix this.” As you started to turn away from him so you could make the nessecary calls to rectify this situation, you felt Jin’s hands grab at your biceps, pulling you back and slamming you against the wall.

“Explain?” Jin cocked his head, loosening the grip on of of your arms as he took his phone out again. “What’s there to explain?” His other hand gripped your arm tightly as he pulled up that damn picture again. You gave him a pained expression as he made you look at the photo. “It looks like you’re having a great time, (Y/N). I mean look at how happy you are.”

“It’s not what you think. Just let me go–”

“No, you don’t get to walk away from me like that.”

“And you don’t get to put your hands on me like this,” you managed to stutter softly. You didn’t have it in you to say anything to him. His anger was justified and his actions…maybe weren’t favorable but with the intense feeling of guilt that was plaguing your core, it was like you felt like you had no right to stop him. What a shit mentality.

“Why?” he smiled at you manically, his tone was thickly coated in sarcasm. “Are you going to cut me with that knife in your purse?”

“Jin!”

“I had to BEG you to get into my car and here you are just sitting in his like you don’t give a fuck!”

“Jin, please you need to calm down and hear me out…”

“Calm down? Did you see that photo?!” He bellowed as he began to shake you. You flinched as you felt your back hit the wall again. The pressure Jin put on you made it hard for you to remove yourself from his grasp. “I’ve been looking at it for 2 hours now. Since it came out…and that smile you’re giving him?” Jin’s jaw started to tense up as he looked away for just a minute. When he focused his gaze back to you, his eyes were darker than before. His bottom lip quivered and you felt him lightly shake you as he spoke. “That’s my smile. _Mine._ Now you tell me how I am supposed to calm down when I have to see you looking at him the way you look at me…in the headlines no less, (Y/N)!”

“Jin, you’re being fucking frantic and not letting me explain!” you said raising your voice as you struggled to free your biceps from his tight grasp. “It was a business dinner! Not a date! I can prove it!”

“Oh so you have the footage of you two fucking on the table? Because that’s the business you seem to know,” he said to you in disgust as he let you go. You saw the regret that gleamed in his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair. But you had no sympathy. Any guilt you felt was replaced by sure fury, astonished at the gall he had to say something so insulting. This wasn’t the Jin you loved. This was a jealous man, letting his heart dictate his actions.

_Sound familiar?_

“I’m done with this conversation,” you fumed as you glared him down.

“Well, I’m not,” Jin rebuked, reflecting the same fury dipped glare.

“Too bad,” you hissed as you pointed to your door. “Get out of my house.” You started to walk away from you, stomping your feet and making your way through the foyer. As you reached the door way of your kitchen, you heard Jin’s sharp voice cut through you like knife.

“No.”

“The fuck did you just say to me?” You barked as you turned on your heels to face him one more time.

“I said no! I came here and waited for an hour in the parking garage, snuck away from the guys–”

“Snuck away? Where are you supposed to be right now, Jin?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he scoffed as he started scratching the back of his head, slowly making his way to you. You wanted to back away because the look in his eyes accompanied by the way he stalked towards you terrified you. “I came here to tell you…” His tone was frantic and as he stopped in front of you, he started to shake his head as if he was forcing himself to find the words he needed to say. “I don’t know what I was going to tell you when I saw you to be honest, but the pain I feel in my chest since I saw that picture is unbearable and I don’t know how to make it go away, (Y/N). I–”

His statement was cut off by the sound of your phone ringing in your pocket, echoing throughout the hall. You shot him an apologetic look as he groaned in agitation. When you took your phone out and saw Chanyeol’s name on the screen, you pushed the button on the side to silence the ringing. You felt a drop in your stomach, hoping that Jin didn’t see the name. But when you looked him in the eyes, the way his nostrils flared and his jaw clenched again told you otherwise.

“It’s him, isn’t it?” His cold tone bit into you, you were numb for a second. You almost didn’t feel him yanking the phone out of your hand. You gripped onto it tightly as he tried to yank the vibrating phone out from your grasp.

“Stop it, Jin! Are you fucking crazy?!” you shrieked. The only response Jin gave you was a loud grunt as he jerked the phone with all his strength out of your clutches. You thought he was going to throw your phone across the room or shit, even snap it in half. He had the strength for it. You just experienced it first hand. But nothing could have prepared you for what he did next. He walked passed you, swiping his finger on the screen and tapping it once more.

The ringing stopped.

And so did your heart the minute you heard Chanyeol’s deep voice fill your foyer.

“Hey princess, I just saw the article and don’t worry, I’m going to fix it. God baby I hope you’re not mad–”

“Isn’t it funny how you call her princess when she calls me her prince?”  Jin responded, bringing the phone to his mouth. You shook your head and made your way toward him but he started to walk off, picking up his pace as he headed into your living room.

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol said in confusion. “Where’s (Y/N)?” The phone couldn’t hide the anger that was trickling up his throat.

“She’s right here with me,” he said, running behind your sofa. You were two steps ahead of him as you jumped onto the cushions, almost retrieving your phone as you grabbed his arm. But he shook your grasp off him and run toward the kitchen behind you. “You can talk to her in a second.”

“He can talk to me now,” you snarled as you got off the sofa and made your way to him. “Give me the phone!”

“Listen to her, please,” Chanyeol’s voice made Jin cock his head back. He started to chuckle at the scene before him. You were both on opposite sides of your marble island, walking around in circles around it as you tried to catch him. “I’m not going to fight with you. Not tonight,” Chanyeol continued to plead.

“Not tonight? Why? Is it because you can’t get a cheap punch through the phone?” Jin curled his lip at the phone in disgust as he glanced at you, struggling to see which way he was going to go so you could finally grab him.

“No, because I love her enough to not be worried someone like you getting in between us.”

“Someone like me?” Jin questioned sarcastically as he made a run for it to your bathroom, causing you to chase after him.

“Yea…someone irrelevant.”

_Ouch Chanyeol. That was cold._

“Jin! Stop!” you called out as he started to close the door on you. You leaned your body against it, hoping you had enough weight to keep him from closing it but you were failing miserably. “This is getting out of hand,” you were seething, the adrenaline was what was really keeping that door open because Jin had so much strength you never saw displayed before.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Even though you were struggling against his weight, his voice was calm and unbothered. Like he wasn’t even trying to play this tug of war game with you…or maybe he wasn’t and this was just a 8th of his strength he used against you. “I don’t mean to get in between the happy couple on Dispatch. That’s a nice Mercedes you got Chanyeol. Nothing screams sexy and expensive like a boxed mom car.”

“At least I have a car, you fool. All that Puma money and you’re probably still using your manager’s van.”

“That’s the best you’ve got, Chanyeol? I guess you’re feeling a little comfortable where you’re at right now. I mean you’re the one who got a date with her, right?” Jin stopped using force against you which had you almost fall into the bathroom and on the floor but Jin’s arms caught you just in time. Helping you to your feet as you scrambled at you loss of balance.

“It wasn’t a date, It was a business dinner,” Chanyeol spat through the other side of the phone. You cocked your head to the side almost in curiosity. Jin was almost confused. He looked at you and his face softened. It was now that he was realizing you were telling him the truth…sort of. “But If you want to call it a date…”

“Fuck off, Chanyeol,” the softness left as soon as it came as he scrunched his nose while he said this.

“Just let me talk to her, please man. I listened to your shit for long enough.”

“Sure just give me one second,” Jin assured him with simplicity in his voice as he brought the phone infront of him and hung up. Your mouth hung a gape as you tried to rationalize what Jin just did. Livid wasn’t even the word to describe what you were feeling.

“Kim Seokjin, that was so utterly and completely uncalled for!” You scolded him as you stomped over to him. The way you cowered in fear at his anger was not reciprocated in the slightest. Jin looked at you smugly and chuckled as you tried to grab your phone again from his hand. “Give it back!” You cried shrilly. The phone started ringing again and Jin held the device over his head, laughing even more when you jumped up to grab it. You caught a glimpse at the screen, only to have your stomach knot up as you saw Chanyeols name again.

“I’m getting bored of this game, jagi,” his voice was still laced with anger but giving Chanyeol a piece of his mind might have alleviated some of it. Still you tried to retrieve your phone, crashing against him every time you failed. You saw him turn your phone off and in a blink of an eye, you watched as he flung the phone behind him letting it crash on the floor. “His whining is going to get on my nerves.”

“Jin what the fuck are you on today?! What if it broke?!” Horror mirrored in your words, you tried to get around Jin so you could pick up your phone from the floor. But he stopped you, grabbing your shoulders roughly as he did before. He lowered his gaze to you, almost catching you in a trance and deterring you away from your mission.

“I’ll buy you a new one. Fuck the phone. Fuck him,” he took in a shaking breath before he licked his lips. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel, (Y/N)…” His voice cracked slightly and you saw his eye glass over creating a twinkle you didn’t want to see.

“Jin I…”

“Please, (Y/N). I don’t know if I can do this any longer. It hurts so much to know you’re with someone else when I’m not around. And to see it just kills me…” His hand  traveled to your neck and cupped the back of your head gently. You felt his fingers grazing against your scalp causing you to melt in his hands. His smell was intoxicating and you wanted nothing more than to brush your lips against his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, his lips. But this wasn’t a time where you could just kiss his problems away. When you looked over his tender features, you felt yourself slouch in shame.

“I tried to tell you that this was a mistake, Jin.”

“But you’re not a mistake,” Jin’s hold on your head tightened a bit and your hands shot up to his arm in reflex.  

“Jin, you need to leave…cool down and think about what happened just now,” and just like that, you fell into the palms of his hands. You should have kicked him out and called him every curse  in all 5 languages that you knew but instead, here you were. Not blaming him for the mess he created…but you caused. That’s how you reasoned with yourself. Ultimately, this was all your fault.

“Why should I leave? So you can go be with him?” The tears started to well up again, threatening to break free from the grasp of his eyelids.

“He’s in Japan, Jin. I’m not going to see him for a bit. Just please calm down…you look like–” You stopped yourself because you knew if you pointed it out, he might actually do it. If there’s anything in this world you never wanted to see, it’s this right here.

“Like what, (Y/N)?”

“Like…like you’re going to cry.”

And that was it. The second he blinked after your words they were free. His tears rolled down his cheeks slowly, staining the face you admired so much.

“No baby, please don’t…” Those words came out in a whisper as your hands cupped his cheeks, your thumbs wiping those tears away. But he moved himself away and the minute he did, Jin’s face contorted, scrunching his nose as if he was in pain. He was trying to hold it in but everyone has their breaking point.

“Stop, don’t touch me,” he croaked as he bit back a sob. You heard your soul shatter in your ears, almost deafening you to his words. It wasn’t like you were going to listen to him anyway. You’d do anything to take those tears away from him, anything. And so, you inched toward him again, patting his cheeks dry.

“No, I’m not going to stand here and let these tears stream down your face,” you thought for a second about the many times someone else said that to you. The one thing resonated in your mind was Chanyeol’s heavy voice whispering to you what you were going to say to Jin.

“I’ll be here to wipe all your tears away because you do that for the ones you love.”

“You say that like you believe it,” he sniffled as he fell into your spell, your touch weakened him once more and the tears came to a halt.

“Because I do….” you assured him, placing a small kiss on his nose. Watching him smile for the first time that night gave you goosebumps and the feeling of wanting to devour him in kisses returned.

“How can you still be so kind to me, jagiya? After I made myself look like a jealous dick…” His head hung low in shame and there was a slight relief that washed over you. Relief knowing that he actually felt bad about what he did and that this behavior was disrespectful. But again, you got lost somewhere in what he did was absolutely inexcusable and it’s your fault to begin with, you whore.

“Because Jin…I can’t imagine what you’re going through,” you let your hand rake through his black inky locks as your voice carressed at his ears. “And it’s all my fault…all of it…”

“After the holidays…I’ll just need a few more days…and then everything you’ve ever dreamed of will be at the palm of your hands,” As he spoke, you noticed Jin’s eyelids threatening to close as you continued to comb through his hair. He shook you off, grabbing your wrist and kissing it gingerly. He loved doing that to you and he did it to you almost every time you were together. “…and my actions for tonight–”

“Are justified,” you tried to cut him off before he could apologize. He was already forgiven, before he even knew it. You did deserve an apology but why kick a horse when he’s down? He wasn’t sorry for what he did anyway. He was just sorry that he hurt you and that’s okay.

Just as you two were finally coming down from the adrenaline and rush of anger, his phone started to ring, which made him groan and roll his eyes.

“Jin, you should go…That probably the guys calling you wondering where the fuck you went.”

“I know…but…I wanna be with your more,” he whined, pouting slightly. You giggled and kissed his nose again. You always thought his nose what just made to be pecked at. He had the cutest nose in the world. He had the cutest everything in the world now that you think about it.

“Later, after me and Damon spend sometime together, I’ll pass by. No charge?” You beamed at him, expecting him to show a sense of sentiment. But instead, he wrapped his arm around you and started walking you two to your front door.

“Too late, jagi. Hah, just remember, I’m always…10…steps…ahead of you,” he said in between the kisses he planted on your cheek. You smiled widely at the brush of his lips on your skin. It was loosening the knots in your stomach, sending your body into a serene state.

“I’ll see you tonight, my tesoro,” you cooed as you took him in an embrace the minute you two stopped at your door. He returned it with his own, cradling your head into him as his warmth hypnotized you. When he pulled away he smiled softly, those puffed out cheeks making an appearance.God, he was so adorable.

“I love you.”

“I know, tesoro, I know.”

“Oh and, (Y/N)?” He stopped hugging you and looked you in your eyes as he said your name quizzically. You just shot him pleading eyes, awaiting his response. But you never got one. Instead, you felt his lips crash against yours, moving against you with haste that was laced in passion. It was like your breath was literally being taken away, you breathed into him as you continued to kiss him, and he breathed into you, giving you life everytime his lips parted against yours. When his tongue invaded your mouth, you didn’t mind not being able to breathe again, not if it meant you could intertwine your tongue with his and you could feel his hands traveling up your thigh, pushing your pencil skirt higher and higher.

You started to tug at the hem of his shirt, begging him for a sign to pull it off him, but he just took your hand in his, letting your fingers intertwine as your tongues did. With his hand and yours locked, his mouth on yours and your free hand roaming his chest and abdomen, you felt whole. You felt complete. This is where you needed to be right now. Underneath this man who had an otherworldly aura that entraced you with every touch, every glance he stole from you, every word that dripped out of those opulent lips of his. Jin had you under a spell that was utterly unbreakable and to be quite frank, you didn’t fucking want it to stop.

When his fingers brushed up against your clothed heat, your breathing hitched and he noticed. Jin pulled away for a second, watching the face you made as you writhed under his touch. You noticed he started to bite his lip as your panties became moist, letting your juices coat his fingertips as he continued to rub the fabric. It was cold when he took his hands off you, causing you to throw your arms around his neck, you gave him pleading eyes, the type of look that exuded please baby, take me. And that’s exactly what he did.

Jin peeled the fabric aside, exposing your womanhood to his eager fingers that were grazing over your lips. You closed your eyes slowly and sighed heavily at his touch. Dropping your head back against the wall, Jin saw this as an oppurituniy to dive in and start kissing at your neck. His fingers made their way to your core, rubbing against your clit and entrance at the same pace his lips worked against your neck. Rolling your head so that you were leaning against his shoulder, you let his name escape your lips. This was the fuel Jin needed to take you to a different plain.

A small gasp filled the hall when you felt a finger enter inside you. Jin’s lips were traveling from your neck down to your shoulder and you felt the vibration of his moan against your skin. He probably felt you quaking at his touch as he inserted a second finger. You winced at his invasion but he didn’t falter. The absence of his lips on your skin caused you to shudder again. He pulled away and looked at you, admiring the mess you were becoming in his hands. A smirk formed on his lips as he curled his fingers inside you, feeling the walls that hugged around him. Without wasting anymore time, he started to pump his fingers in and out of you, looking for that spot that he knew drove you wild.

But you almost didn’t want him to find it. The way he worked at his pace, his fingers curling and turning in your essense was almost enough to let you cum. But you stayed persistence in holding back. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and looked at him with pleading eyes. Pleading him to keep going, to maybe replace his fingers with something else…

He parted his lips slightly as he looked down, biting his lip as he watched his fingers disappear inside you. You just studied him, the way his bangs hung while he looked down and the shine from his plush lips after he licked them hungrily. Jin wanted to taste you so badly and you could tell. But the thoughts vanished as his phone rang again. Ignoring it, his pace became faster and in the development of his speed, he found what he was looking for.

“Ah…tesoro, right there,” you moaned as the tips of his fingers crashed against your spot. Your whole body was shivering and your heat was melting into his skin, the juices started to coat his palm. Still he didn’t say anything, all he did was bite his lip and brought his other hand to your face, raking into your hair and massaging your scalp. Jin was the most tender man to ever lay his hands on you and every second of it, every inch of him, you cherished like it was the last time. You were holding back your climax, for this reason. Everytime he collided with your spot, it was another centimeter closer to reaching your breaking point. Jin knew this, naturally, and he toyed with you.

He started thumbing at your clit, watching your breathing become erratic and frantic. Holding back started to hurt and there was nothing you wanted more than to just melt into him and hold him close to you as you finished but you thought just a little while longer. Just another few minutes. You were falling in love with this moment. You were falling in love with his gentle way of expression. You were falling even after you already fell.

There was no holding back anymore. You whimpered as your orgasm took over your body. That feeling ignited in your core, traveling to the rest of your body as your walls constricted around him. He started pumping into you faster and faster, groaning slightly as he felt the first shot of your cum seeping out of you. The rest of you became undone, unraveling in the palm of his hands as his name fell from you lips.

“That look on your face when you cum, You know that’s one of the 3 times I think you look the most beautiful,” Jin’s voice was back to traquil and undemanding as he started to extract his fingers from you. He parted his lips and the corners of his mouth curved upwards slightly as he brought his cum coated fingers to your lips. Your mouth opened against his fingers, letting your bottom lip brush against his fingers before they met at his fingertips. You took them in your mouth, tasting yourself and eyeing Jin. The gaze he met you with was dripping in amazement. “Nevermind, one of the 4 times.”

“What are the other two times?” you asked curiously after taking his fingers out your mouth, licking your lips slowly to tease him. Jin started to run his hands up your sides, watching you giggle made him smile widely.

“There’s another one.”

“Okay, and the last one?”

But he phone went off. Again. He sighed as he took it out of his back pocket, furrowing his eyebrows as he read the name on the screen.

“I have to go, jagi.” You pouted at him but he just cocked his head and frowned a bit. “I’ll text you when I get back home, sounds good?” All you could do was nod as you crossed your arms on your chest. He placed a kiss on your lips and gave you assuring look. “I love you.”

“Get out of here before Joon kills you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. I know you all wanna kill me cuz of this ‘secret’ so here it is. There is a HUGEEEE plot twist coming up…IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD EVERYTHING CHANGES AND YOU WILL BE SHOOK and with that…okay I love you byeeee<3


	20. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the lack of smut and how short this chapter is buttttttt there are somethings that need to happen and they’re happening ;) have funnnn.

“May I please speak to Lee Sooman?” You said frantically into the phone, running your fingers through your hair as you paced back and forth in the living room.

“I’m afraid he’s not in right now, can I tak–”

“Where is he?” you balled your hand in a fist around a few strands if hair, wanting to pull it out but obviously, deciding against it.

“He’s in a meeting, m’am.”

“With who?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you. But I can take a message if–”

You couldn’t run around with circles anymore. You looked down at the cracked screen and hung up, throwing the already broken phone across the room in anger just as Jin did. It was already broken so who gives a fuck. But as it landed you just realized that Chanyeol might see the 20 times you tried calling him. And if he called you back, he might not be able to reach you. You ran to phone and kneeled on the floor as you picked up. 

_Great._

What was a large crack turned into a mosaic art piece. Still, you were able to see the screen, as you pulled up Chanyeol’s name from your address book you ignored the sharp pains on your finger. Even though there was a reddish stain on your phone, you put it up to your face, taking your bloodied finger to the sink as you heard the phone ring.

 _Come on pick up_ , you thought to yourself as you ran your hand under water, washing off the blood that was gushing from your fingers.

“Hey (Y/N),” you heard Kyungsoo’s voice fill your ear as you turned the water off.

“Kyungsoo! Hey! Where is Chanyeol?”

“He uh…he stepped out not to long after he hung up with you. Well, not with you but you know…” You inhaled deeply, taking a piece of paper towel and applying pressure to your cuts.

“That guy is a fuckin jerk! I’m surprised someone as sweet as Tae gets along with him,” Baekhyun chimed in. You furrowed your eyebrows as you weren’t expecting to hear his voice.

“Am I on speaker?”

“Yes,” Jongin’s voice followed your question.

“Wait how many of you are there?”

“Just us three,” Kyungsoo replied softly.

“Well, do you know where he went? I called to apologize…” You said with sincerity. There was a silence from the three men on the other line.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kyungsoo admitted, breaking the silence.

“Yea. Chanyeol was pissed. He just got up and left without saying a word,” Baekhyun added. The pain in your fingers was now being dulled because the heaviness in your chest started to eat away at you.

“Maybe if she talks to him, he’ll feel better,” Jongin said sweetly. You smiled a bit. He was always the one that was rooting not only for you and Chanyeol, but he was rooting for you. “I mean this wasn’t entirely her fault and we know that. You guys heard her. She kept telling Jin to stop.” _You guys heard her? Oh no…_

“Wait…did you guys…hear the whole thing?”

“Well….yea,” You could hear the awkwardness in Kyungsoo’s voice. Hell, you could feel the awkwardness in the room and you weren’t even there.

“This is a little embarrassing, huh?” Baekhyun chuckled nervously, trying to cut the tension in the conversation.

“Baek, Kyungsoo, Nini, I’m so sorry. That just…I feel terrible and–”

“It’s okay, (Y/N),” Kyungsoo interjected and you were thankful for that. You could feel the sob that was itching to come out. Embarrassed wasn’t the word. Humiliated didn’t do this feeling justice.

“We understand more than anyone that life can be complicated sometimes,” Baekhyun comforted sweetly.

“(Y/N), just do us one favor. Please,” Jongin begged. You bit your lip and shook your head as if they were there to see it.

“Anything.”

“Trust Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said instantly.

“He loves you so much, (Y/N),” Baekhyun’s voice became louder as you could hear him shifting closer to the phone. “Hyung has been a man obsessed these past few weeks.”

“Obsessed? With what?” You questioned. Cocking your head to the side at Baekhyun’s statement.

“Obsessed with your future together,” Jongin’s voice was gentle and doting. Much different from Baekhyun’s lively pitch.

“And that’s all we can say,” that lively pitch added.

“That’s not fair!” you pouted. You could hear chuckling on the other end. It was just like them to laugh at your expense.

“I think I might know where he is,” Kyungsoo tried changing the subject. You knew that Baekhyun and Jongin were easy to weasel information out of but not while Kyungsoo was there.

“Me too. I think it’d be better if I went,” Jongin said calmly, causing Baekhyun to let out a hearty laugh.

“Right! Like Kyungsoo well let you console his very best friend. We all know I–”

“You know you might be right,” Kyungsoo said, agreeing with Jongin as he cut Baekhyun off.

“Wha…but…hey! This is favoritism! If I knew that all I had to do was sleep with Kyungsoo to get him to let me do what I want I would have–”

“Uh…not to be annoying but I’m still here,” you interrupted before Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got into another one of their playful debates.

“Oh right. Hang on,” Jongin said before you heard a loud rustling coming from the other line. It wasn’t just the blood that was still running down your fingers that made your palms moist. Your hands became clammy because you had no idea what you wanted to say. What could you say anyway? He was probably thinking the worst. And who can blame him really? It wasn’t like you had ever given him a reason not to. Your head shot up as you heard a mixture of Jongin and Chanyeol’s voices being exchanged in conversation. It wasn’t long before you heard one final rustle and you swallowed hard, preparing for whatever Chanyeol needed to say to you.

“What do you want?” Chanyeol snapped as he sniffled into the phone. The heaviness in your chest became too much for you to bear and the sound of Chanyeol’s broken voice was the last thing you needed to hear before you felt your heart starting to split.

“My baby boy…” your tone was gentle, almost like a whisper you had trouble straining out. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry about what? About the way he spoke to me? Because I know you’re not sorry for being with him,” his words were fierce, taking you down every notch you ever put yourself on. _You did this to him. You broke him._

“I’m sorry that I hurt you,” your voice was trembling, hoping he could feel the shame in your tone. “And…I’m sorry it’s becoming a pattern.”

“Yea well, I’m sorry too,” he scoffed.

“For what?”

“I’m sorry I fell in love with you.”

“I deserved that,” you said shakily swallowing the lump in your throat that threatened to break loose. “Do you really mean that?”

There was a lingering silence before he uttered “No”.

“Let me make this up to you somehow. We can go to the zoo. I’ll rent the park for a day and–”

“Where are you?” his voice was unapologetic as he cut you off.

“I’m home, why?”

“He was in the apartment?” Chanyeol snarled.

“I didn’t invite him…but yea,” you tried to defend yourself but you knew it was to no avail. Chanyeol just let out an exasperated sigh and you could almost see him massaging the bridge of his nose in stress.

“I can’t even leave the country for a few days, (Y/N). This is making me lose my mind.”

“I know…I know. But it’ll be over soon.”

“I want it to be over now.”

“I can’t just break his heart like that, Chanyeol. I know you don’t know him but–”

“Really, (Y/N)?” his voice started rising as you defended Jin. You admit it wasn’t the smartest thing but you were hoping he would understand. “You’re not okay with breaking his heart but you’re okay with breaking mine?”

“I never said that!”

“You know what, fuck you!”

“Chanyeol!”

“I’m tired of ‘I’m sorry’ and I’m tired of not being good enough…”

“Don’t even think that way, that’s just nonsense. Chanyeol I know you’re upset but…hello? Chanyeol? Are you there?” You pulled the phone away from your face to see that he had ended the call. “UGH!” At this point, you really didn’t give a fuck anymore. You threw your phone again, letting it land where ever it may. The clatter of the phone landing to the ground made it hard for you to hear the door opening.

“Hey gi–Bitch why are you bleeding?!” Damon said frantically as he ran over to you. You shook your head and choked back tears.

“It’s my fault.”

“Honey…” Damon said taking you into an embrace. “If it makes you feel better, some guy in a van almost ran me over because he was driving like a maniac. He kind of looked like Jin now that I think about it.”

“Damon,” you said before you started to sob. “I fucked up…”

“What happened?”

X-x-x

“Well shit,” Damon sighed as he leaned back on the couch, absorbing everything you had just told him while he handed you a tissue. “That was a foul move on Jin’s part.” You nodded and blew your nose, letting more tears stream down your face. “Maybe I can talk to Sehun to see if he can knock some sense into Chanyeol. I mean this wasn’t entirely your fault.”

“But it is Damon,” you said as you felt another sob creeping up. “If I just walked out of his room and gone into Yoongi’s. If I just cut Chanyeol off the minute he told me he was falling for me. I’m not going to choose either of them and here they are, arguing over me like there’s hope for either one of them. I have to stop this. I–”

“(Y/N), listen,” Damon interjected as he saw your face contort, letting that sob out after all. “I know you say you aren’t going to choose either of them. And I’m going to support anything you do” He leaned in and put a hand on your thigh. “Even though I think you deserve at least to find happiness in one of them. But Lord knows you won’t listen to me.”

“Damon, get to the point.”

“Ugh fine…New Years is coming up. And if you need a new beginning, now is the time to start. Get your final hoorahs of 2017 and walk into 2018 a new woman.”

“After New Years? I don’t know if I can wait that lo–”

“It’s only a few days shit Just stick it out, hoe. I have a good feeling about this. Plus, New Year, New You. No more falling in love. No more men. Just Starlight, and us…if that’s what you really want.”

“Us?”

“Me and Maya, stupid. I know you guys are still mad at each other but she’ll come around. And you, just breathe,” as he said this, he put a hand on your back and shifted in his seat so he was facing you. “We can get through this.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” you said as you gripped onto the cushions of the couch.

“Probably die,” he chuckled, bringing a smile to your face. “Come on. Let’s order some pizza and talk about our next Starlight event before you go to Jin’s.”

“What about the article?”

“Oh yea!” Damon chimed as he took his phone out. “Watch this.” You both waited a bit as he dialed a number and it rang. “Sophie! Darling! How are you?….Oh that’s good to hear, babygirl and how are kids?…aw that’s adorable!…Listen, Soph. I was wondering if you could tell me where I might be able to reach Mr. Sooman…I know I know but do you think you can just do this for me?…Just this once?…Oh really? Thanks for the tid bit. Yes! Definitely, let’s do lunch. Okay…okay…bye bye….bye!”

“How did you–”

“Doesn’t matter,” Damon shrugged and started tapping his phone. “She told me that she couldn’t tell me where he was but to check Naver. So that’s what I’m doing and…” his voice trailed off as he squinted at the screen. You started to shake your knee impatiently as you watched him.

“And…? What’s going on?”

“Here,” he gave you his phone and you read the article.

_**Nation’s Boyfriend turned Nation’s CEO? The new title added to Park Chanyeol’s resume and the newest addition to SM behind it all.** _

_Last night, Chanyeol was seen leaving Jihwaya restaurant with the newest addition to SM’s business advisory directors. (Y/N), the owner and CEO of Starlight catering the most prestigious party planning company in the music platform. A source says Chanyeol is planning to buy a company with hopes that it will thrive internationally._

_“I think he will be successful in his plans. It helps that he has a team with people like (Y/N) to help him to the top,” the source disclosed with us. We asked him about the dating rumors that have been circulating and Lee Sooman, CEO of SM Entertainment, was quick to make a statement._

_“His schedule doesn’t allow it unfortunately,” Sooman says regretfully. “In addition to that, I don’t believe he is worried about relationships right now. The only love Chanyeol has is the love for his work and for EXO-L’s of course.”_

_No word from Chanyeol yet as he has arrived in Japan to continue ElyXiOn #4 for the holidays. More will be added once we are updated._

“Wow, he really did fix the article.”

“You see!” Damon assured as he took the phone away from you. “All that worrying you do. I swear.”

“Well…”

“Well nothing,” he said sticking his tongue out. “I’m ordering this damn pizza now. You need it more than you know.”

After the pizza came, the both of you scarfed it down like you hadn’t eaten a damn day in your life. You both sat there with your full bellies poking out through your shirts and wanting to take the nap of the century. Still, you had somewhere to be so you pushed yourself off the couch and got ready for night with Jin. Damon assisted you, helping you find an outfit sexy enough to make him eat his heart out. When the both of you settled on an outfit, he handed you the keys to his car, knowing that if he didn’t Jin would drive you home and you needed to lay low after this fiasco with Dispatch.

“Thank you, Damon. You’re the best,” you said as you hugged him.

“We been knew,” He chuckled confidently as he pulled out. “Now go get your back blown out.”

X-x-x

As you walked out of the car and down the street, you thought about how tonight was going to go. You hadn’t been to the BigHit dorms in a while and you were excited to see the boys. To ease your tension, you thought about Jimin’s smiling face as you walked in and Tae sweetly running up to you and hugging you. Passing by the empty concierge desk, Yoongi came to mind and Hobi’s toothy grin. Jungkook and Namjoon’s way of using dry humor to make you laugh was something you definitely needed. You weren’t sure if Jin was still in a foul mood but you hoped things were just as you had left it.

When you got to their dorm, you knocked as you always did. It was rather quiet and it worried you a bit. Not that you didn’t want to see Jin alone but you were hoping that you could spend some time with the members. To your surprise, Namjoon opened the door looking down at you with a serious look on his face.

“Namjoon! Hey! May I come in?” You said sweetly, hoping this will break his stoic expression. It did, but not by much.

“Yea! Come in,” he said as he moved to the side as you stepped in.

“Where’s Jin?” You asked watching him close the door. He cleared his throat before he motioned you to walk with him.

“He’s not here…him and the guys went out for a second.”

“Ahhh, I see.” It looked like he wanted to say something to you but you brushed it off as you made your way into their kitchen, sitting down at the round table. A soft smile played on your face as you ran your fingers along the wood, reminising on your first ‘date’ with Jin and how amazing his spaghetti tasted. “I’ll just wait here then.”

“That’s actually perfect,” Namjoon agreed as he sat down next to you. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” You questioned curiously as you faced him. He swallowed hard before he leaned his elbow on the table.

“Well…you and Jin are getting pretty serious, correct?”

“I suppose you can say that.”

“You suppose?” Namjoon cocked an eyebrow at your statement. You bit your lip and sighed.

“What’s with this question?”

“Well,” he began, figeting a little nervously. “I never thought I would have to have this talk with anyone but if you and Jin are going to start dating there are things you need to know. Like that BTS always comes first and–”

“Joonie…did Jin tell you me and him were dating?”

“Well…no.”

“Then no offense but maybe we should have this conversation _if_ we cross that bridge.”

“And I understand that (Y/N). I really do. But Jin disappeared today without telling us. We were all scared and worried and it turns out he was with you. Now, I know it wasn’t your fault but we tried calling you and your phone was off,” you thought about Namjoon’s words and then realized that Jin had turned your phone off because Chanyeol kept calling. You shook your head and decided not to tell Namjoon about it, not sure if Jin disclosed what happened or not. You were determined to find out.

“I’m so sorry about that. What did Jin say when he got back?”

“I’m assuming you guys fought and made up. He was in a shitty mood and came back like nothing happened. He actually told me that you were having problems with your phone…”

“So what’s this all about then?”

“I just want you to know that we all love you, truly. And if you love us, next time just…give us a call if Jin shows up angry like that.” He knew.

“How do you know he was angry?” you asked curiously.

“Because Jin doesn’t just up and leave like that unless something happened. And he doesn’t pick up if phone if he’s angry. We thought we did something, honestly.”

“No…no it was all me,” the shame in your voice was apparent. Namjoon put a hand on your shoulder and shook you lightly.

“Hey…” you looked up at him and saw him grinning at you comfortingly. “I know those feelings make you do stupid thing and the situation you’re in is fucked. But you’re doing the best you can with what is given to you. Just give Jin a chance to prove himself,” he leaned back and crossed his arms. “He’s defintely worth it…not saying Chanyeol isn’t but–”

“No I get it…” An awkward silence fell upon you too. He looked away and sighed.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure anything, Joon.” You reassured him while he stood up straight and gazed at you almost quizzically.

“What’s your relationship with Chanyeol like? What I mean to say is I’ve seen how Jin talks about you. And he talks _a lot,”_ Namjoon smiled a bit and shook his head. “Always about the time he spends with you…including the…you know,” you giggled as his cheeks started to turn a shade of red but he continued. “Anyway…my question is…well…” Namjoon was having a difficult time trying to come up with the most delicate words to articulate his curiosity. You knew what he wanted to ask so you just smiled and shrugged.

“Why am I with Chanyeol still if Jin treats me like a princess?” Namjoon’s eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head.

“That isn’t exactly how I wanted to put it,” he chuckled nervously, studying your expressions to find an indication of your mind state. But you weren’t angry nor were you uncomfortable. It was a reasonable question and being that the relationship these boys had was like family, he was genuinely curious. Not for himself but for his hyung.

“You want the long version or the short version?” you said interlacing your fingers on your lap.Namjoon leaned foward toward you and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Whichever one you feel like telling.” You cleared your throat at his statement and adjusted yourself in your seat.

“Well, Chanyeol helped me get out of a really bad relationship–”

“With Jiyong, right?”

“What?” Cocking your head back, you let a look of perplexity show. Namjoon just shrugged and grinned a bit.

“You didn’t think I was going to let my group get involved with a company and not do my research?” He scoffed confidently before he continued, resting his elbows on his lap and he leaned forward. “You and Jiyong started the company. I heard from a few people you two were engaged.” It was like someone was gripping at your throat, squeezing so the air couldn’t get out. It had been a while since you heard that name and it wasn’t like you weren’t okay with that. Hearing Jiyong’s name always left you shaken and unnerved. In an instant there was a mental projector that switched on. Scenes of Jiyong flashed in your mind. Images of his hands running though your body as you straddled him to driving fast down the high way with him, doing lines on the dashboard, laying in the tub with him filled with money on the first night  you two scored big with Starlight. But the scenes changed to a darker tone. It was those scenes that you hated the most. The way he threw you around when you angered him, the way he screamed in your face and called you nothing as his hands wrapped around your throat. All the times you saw him turn into a monster…watching people die at his hands. Watching people die at your hands. Sometimes and actually alot of the time, you blamed him. He brought this back with you guys. The things you hated found their way here because Jiyong got off on it. But then, you thought you were cursed. The violence that you wanted to get away from followed you back. It was like no matter what you were destined to kill…just like your family intented to. But then you met Chanyeol…

“Yes, Jiyong was my fiance. And I had very fond memories of him…but the bad outweighed the good and Chanyeol helped me realized that,” you sighed as you leaned back, letting thoughts of Chanyeol invade the projector. You smiled to yourself a bit and Namjoon noticed. “He treated me like I was a person. A real woman. He helped me heal from that. Jiyong did a lot of damage, Namjoon. Things he did…”

“I can imagine,” Namjoon cut you off, with a softness in his voice. “I heard about…his problem. The coke…”

“Yes well…hey, does Jin know about Jiyong?” You never told him before, just because you felt it was inappropriate and the conversation you were having now with Namjoon is not one you wanted to have with Jin.

“I haven’t told him. And I think it’s best if you did…on your own terms of course. But anyway, we were talking about Chanyeol,” You nodded and felt a sense of relief as he motioned for you to continue.

“Chanyeol is…lively. His energy is incredible and when he feels emotions, he feels them with every fiber of his being. He’s charming and there’s never a dull moment with him. At first things were just all about lust and then it blossomed into passion. He’s always been there to make sure nothing would ever hurt me again. He…he protects me a lot.” The words almost put you in a trance. The security you felt in his arms was nothing you could ever articulate. How you melted at his touch and the reassurance he gave you was blissful. Namjoon studied the look on your face and brought a hand up to his chin.

“I get it now.”

“You do?”

“Yea. Chanyeol showed you love. True love. And something like that isn’t something you can throw away. But…” his voice trailed off as he looked at you, watching the serenity leave you demeanor.

“But?”

“Well, Jin can do all that and more, (Y/N). I’m not you and I can’t feel what you feel. But speaking on his behalf, he’s head over heels for you. I’m going to let you in on something,” he smiled as he looked at his hands then back at you. “There’s nothing stopping Jin when he’s determined.” Even though you let a smile play across your face, trying to assure Namjoon that his words weren’t going unheard, you felt absolutely broken. After the holidays, you told yourself. This will all be over.

As his text tone pinged in his pocket, Namjoon took it out and examined the screen, grinning widely before he looked at you. “They’re almost here,” he said as he got up. “Which means you need to put this on and so do I.” As he said this, he jogged away hurriedly and came back with two knitted pull overs. “Here,” he quirked as he threw one to you and laughed as it fell over your face. You pulled it off you and examined the most ugliest Christmas sweater you had ever seen. A small detail made you smile though. Instead of Santa riding a sleigh, it was that cutest white alpaca in the world, RJ.

“What’s this?” You chuckled as you started to pull it over you. “It’s cute!”

“This,” Namjoon grunted as he poked his head out of the sweater. “Is your first and hopefully many more Bangtan Christmas.”

x-x-x

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, looking down at his phone as he ran his fingers through his hair. Thinking about how he ached and the way he shivered as his sweaty body against the cold air in the garage. It was worth it though. What seemed like endless practice would all pay off. Not just for him and the other 3 men he was to share the stage with, but for the fans. For VIP. They needed this more than he did. It pained him to think about the day he dreaded for so long. Enlistment day was right around the corner…and he just couldn’t grasp that idea.

His head shot up as he saw a black van roll into the garage and pull in front of him.

“Finally,” he mumbled to himself as he walked toward the car. As the door opened, his face dropped.

“Get in,” a man said, holding a gun out infront of him. Jiyong wanted to run but it wasn’t just one barrel of a revolver but 3 others that stared him in the face. He swallowed hard as he walked toward the car and sat in the back. The minute he sat down, the world darkened as he felt a hood being placed over his head.

“Is this necessary?” he growled as he felt a pair of hands tying his own behind his back.

“Very,” a voice said, he felt the car move forward and his heart dropped, knowing exactly who’s doing this was and why this was happening.

(Y/N)

It was her fault. This was all because of her. He should have just left her to rot. He should have never fell for that American charm. Those curves that got him dizzy just thinking about how his hands run up and down them. The smell of her perfume still made him sick and sometimes, he laid there and thought about how they were. Her memory made his stomach churn and his heart burn in fury. Now, he just accepted his fate. Tears wanted to roll down his face as he felt two pairs of hands pull him out of the car, dragging him in whatever direction they pushed him in.

“Where are we going?” Jiyong spat, struggling to break free from the grasps of the men who dragged him. No answer. He struggled a bit more and grunted. 

“Let me fucking go.” But his word went unnoticed as he felt the cold air disappear behind him. He was inside now. Somewhere, still not knowing where the fuck somewhere was. Suddenly, he felt himself getting shoved into a seat. As they pulled the hood off him, he looked around him frantically.

It looked like an abandoned warehouse, there was a shitty little table in front of him that separated him from the enemy. 

There he was. Standing there with 3 men behind him and 3 men around himself, a total of 7 guns pointed at him. Jiyong just laughed at he looked at his enemy.

“You finally found me. Did you kill your sister yet?” He spat as he looked at the man up and down. The man leaned in, placing his hands on the table as Jiyong got a better look at his face.

“Listen to me and you listen to me good because I aint fucking repeating myself.”

“Fuck you,” Jiyong snarled as he tried to stand from his seat only to be brought back down by the men behind him.

“That’s not very nice considering I was going to be your brother in law,” the man chuckled cooly. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed the table and flung it to the side, letting the bang startled Jiyong in his seat.

“Oh, that was so scary, Dominic. Is that how you used to scare (Y/N) when you all were babies? Flipping tables and dry ass humo–AH!” Jiyong was interrupted by the collision of Dominic’s fist in his stomach. Jiyong doubled over and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. But the men at his side grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him back to a straight poster.

“That little business you and my disgrace of a sister started…It’s over,” Dominic seethed as he walked towards Jiyong.

“Good for you. What does that have to do with me?” Dominic towered over him and smirked.

“Everything…” he turned on his heel and started pacing back and forth in front of a bound Jiyong, who was glaring at him. “You see, we have it all set up already. We know where she lives, who she stays with, who she’s fucking. Shit, we even infiltrated the most important night of her career.”

“Yea, I heard she made a fortune at the Gayo. I guess you didn’t do as well you hoped,” Jiyong sneered. One of the goons gripped the handle of his gun as he pointed it at Jiyong still. Dominic just put his hand up and exchanged words with him in Italian, Jiyong trying desperately to decipher their words.

“Ah well you know my sister. Resilient and stupid. She spent the whole night with these two idiots…she actually thinks she loves them. You’re living proof of the fact that she will do anything for love. Absolutely anything,” Dominic laughed at the thought then shook his head. Jiyong grew tired of Dominic’s antics and tried to break free from the ropes that bound his hands behind him. He sighed in fury as he looked up at the Italian.

“What do you want from me, you fucking wop?” One of the hench men grabbed Jiyong forcibly, bringing his revolver to him temple.

“Let me off him, boss. We don’t need him. We can do this ourselves.”

“Smettila! Non ci sporchiame le mani qui, capito?” Dominic bellowed as he watched his 6 henchmen cower at his beckoning. The man didn’t lower his weapon but it was no longer making contact with Jiyong’s forehead. Dominic toyed with his gun as if to instill fear into Jiyong. Although Jiyong didn’t show it, it was working.

“Expose her business. Publicly. No one will want to do business with her. Even if she clears her image,” Jiyong pursed his lips as Giovanni spoke, rolling his eyes at his plan.

“So you ruin her business and pit the two guys she’s fucking against her. That’s your master plan? I thought the mafia was this powerful fuckin force. Now you guys are crashing bake sales…” Dominic needed to show Jiyong he wasn’t playing. He brought his gun up and started to inch closer to him until he felt the cool metal against his forehead. “Okay, Okay. I’m listening but can you just put the gun down? Shit…”

“This is a big bake sale. Starlight goes down, she becomes vulnerable. We come in. Take her back to America. And my father….well…he’ll deal with her,” Dominic just smiled devilishly as he never took the gun off Jiyong. Jiyong swallowed hard. Even when he was staring into the face of death, he didn’t care. Everything in this life he ever thought had meaning walked out on him. Not even the coke kept him happy anymore.

“Why should I help you guys? I hate her with all my guts. But I don’t want her to die. And I think I hate you guys more,” Dominic smiled at his statement, taking Jiyong aback. He removed the gun from his forehead and stuck it back in his holster. He started pacing again, crossing his arms and cupping his chin.

“Well that’s where you have a choice!” He stopped in front of Jiyong and eyed him as he shifted in his seat as if he was trying to escape. This amused Dominic. Where was he going to go when he had 6 guns pointing at him? “You can die now or you can die at the hands of a misfired rifle when you enlist. The choice is yours if you don’t want to help.”

It didn’t seem like much of a choice for Jiyong. Granted he hated his life, but he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want (Y/N) to die either. For now, he would have to agree to this plan and think of a way to warn (Y/N).

“So is there a script you want me to read or? Where am I doing this?” Jiyong agreed reluctantly, causing Dominic’s smile to go unphased. He shook his head and stopped pacing.

“We’ll let her have her holiday. My nonna would be turning in her grave if she knew we were doing business so close to christmas. So after the holidays, you will make a statement. Live on IG or Cockcow or whatever social media platform you Asians use out here.”

“Cockcow. That’s cute,” Jiyong rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn’t want to seem like he was so eager to help so he added a few sarcastic comments to play this new part. “You guys are crazy. Can’t I just tell a reporter or something?” His words didn’t go as well perceived as he hoped. The seven men around him drew their weapons closer to him, the clinking of metal filled the room as did the nervous tension that Jiyong omitted. “Alright, alright. You Italians love airing your dirty laundry out there don’t you?” Dominic lowered his gaze at him and started to inch closer to him. He put the barrel of his gun under Jiyong’s chin and got a kick of out the sheer look of panic that washed over him as he did so.

“January 2nd…or we’ll come looking for you…” Dominic smirked at him, looking at the men next to Jiyong as he swatted his hand towards the tied up man. “Take him away.”

Jiyong sighed as the world got dark around him again, letting a single tear break from his eye as the hood tied around his neck.

_What the fuck did this bitch get me into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	21. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtan Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back babies! I hope you liked the last chapter cuz this one is going to be totally different! Haha. I feel like I have to let you guys know if a specific character isn't going to be in the story to just know this is a Jin chapter mostly and Chanyeol is absent BUT he will be in the next one :DDD anyways, hope you like it! byeee *ksoo voice* also there's a warning of a scene that might be a little gross to some. I won't reveal it here obviously so you'll have to keep readingggg

“Bangtan Christmas?”

Namjoon shot you a look of confusion as you echoed his words.

“What? It’s cute. It’s like a little Christmas party we do every year before Christmas. We drink and we do secret santa,” Namjoon’s eyes started to twinkle as he described it to you. It _was_ cute just as he said but only because you never envisioned BTS doing something this adorable so privately. They _really are_ like brothers. You smirked and looked down at the fit of your new sweater. You didn’t understand why Jin got you such a huge size. Bringing your hands up to your face, you sighed at the sweater paws you now had. And the way it hung on your shoulders gave it a length that made it look like a dress. It was longer than the dress you were wearing you thought. _Those broad shoulders of his_. You smiled to yourself as you kept examining the sweater on you. Namjoon noticed and was about to say something before you two heard voices coming from outside of the front door.

“Will you two shut up already?” Yoongi barked as the men all walked in. A small pout followed his statement as the footsteps and sounds of chuckling started becoming closer.

“It’s not my fault your legs are shorter than mine,” Tae giggled. “Maybe next time you can keep up and win the race.”

“I can’t believe this is how you’re choosing who’s going to be in your video, hyung!” Jimin whined, causing a that cackle that could make anyone smile. That was definitely Hobi.

“Why? I think this is fair!”

“(Y/N)!” Jungkook cried out delightfully as they walked into the kitchen. You smiled at all of them as Jimin ran to you and took you in an embrace.

“I’m so happy you came! We’re going to have so much fun!” He gushed as he pulled away, Tae was trailing behind him and mirrored Jimin’s action.

“I hope you have a good tolerance for vodka because that’s what your lovely prince got for the both of you,” As Tae pulled away, you looked at him perplexed as you looked over the 5 men who had just walked in.

“Where _is_ Jin, anyway?” you asked as Jungkook came over to the you 3, putting a small plastic bag on the table.

“You’ll hear him in a second,” Yoongi sniggered as he started taking his coat off.

“What did you guys do to him?” Namjoon threw his hands up and sighed. Hobi just clutched onto Yoongi’s arm, joining him as they sniggered away.

“3…” Jungkook started.

“2…” Hobi followed. Jimin pointed in the direction of the hall and that’s when you heard him.

“Yah! This is how you treat me?! Am I just a bag boy while you hoodlums run off? Your antics are getting on my last nerve! Having me walk all the way over here carrying all the bags! You know how many bottles of wine and vodka I just bought. _And another thing!_ I know you all didn’t leave your wallets home accidentally! You’re all a bunch of little--(Y/N)!” You couldn’t help but snigger with the rest of the men, minus Namjoon who was shaking his head at Jin’s rant, clearly embarrassed for him.

“Hey tesoro,” you said slyly as you watched his redden face deepen to a crimson color.

“Jagi, you wouldn’t believe what these punks did to me!”

“I’m pretty sure she heard you,” Yoongi teased as he walked over and took the many bags from Jin’s hand.

“Well it’s about time someone helped me! Ungrateful shits you all are!” Jin continued, the vein in his neck throbbing as every syllable fell from his lips. Jungkook walked up to him and put an arm around him.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I know age it starting to get to you and your muscles and bones aren’t the same--”

“Woah! I’ll have you know--” Jin was cut off by Jimin coming up next to him, squeezing his arm lightly.

“Wow, Jungkook’s right, hyung. You’re feeling a little flabby over here.”

“FLABBY?!”

“Aw guys leave my prince alone. It’s not his fault. Age is something that we can’t just stop,” you said as you walked over to Jin, placing a hand on his cheek lightly and pinching it. The affection you gave him caused the other man to giggle and as much as you were trying to embarrass Jin a bit, he just took your hand and pulled you into him.

“I’m like wine! I just get better with age,” Jin retorted as he wrapped his arms around you. “Isn’t that right, jagi?”

“That’s right, tesoro.”

“You guys are incredibly corny,” Yoongi chuckled as he took the liquors out of the bag, placing the 2 bottles of vodka and 4 bottles of wine on the table. Your eyes widened as Tae pulled Soju out of the bag Jungkook had placed on the table. _These boys know how to drink._

“I think it’s cute!” Tae whined stomping his foot lightly at Yoongi. Jungkook came up behind Tae and put his hand on his back.

“He just doesn’t know the first thing about romance, huh?” Jungkook added silently and you were almost sure you were the only one that caught the off sided glance that Tae shot Jungkook as he touched him, almost shuddering but keeping his composure. _They’re so incredibly cute I can’t deal with it._

“Let’s show (Y/N) the Big room!” Jimin chimed as he took a glass of Soju in his hand. You looked up at Jin whose face was softening every second you spent in his arm.

“Didn’t I see the Big room already?” you asked him innocently.

“Yes but you haven’t seen it decorated.”

“Decorated?”

“Aw I just noticed you’re wearing the sweater Jin got!” Hobi said as he peeled off his jacket, revealing his own twist on an ugly Christmas sweater that included Mang.

“That’s why we took so long,” Yoongi grumbled as he adjusted his Shooky Christmas sweater.

“We had to get hyung a new sweater since he wanted to see...how did he put it?” Jungkook mused as he pulled on the hem of his Kooky sweater.

“You’ll keep your mouth shut if you know what’s good for you,” Jin threatened as he held you closer.

“He wanted to see his beautiful sugar plum princess wearing the cutest sweater on earth,” Jimin teased, bringing his voice an octave higher as he pretended to cutely mimic Jin. While the 6 men laugh, you looked back up at Jin, squeezing him tightly as you kissed his jaw.

“Did you really say that?” you tried holding a small giggle back because the way his lip pursed, you could tell he was feeling slightly shy. But when he saw how your eyes twinkled in curiosity, his face softened.

“I said...something like that, yes.” You rested your head against his chest, not paying attention to the other men who were talking among themselves at this point.

“You’re the cutest, you know that Jin?” You felt him brush his lips against your forehead, causing you to fall deeper into his arms.

“I-I try.”

“Come, (Y/N)!” Hobi beamed as they all started making their way to the back of the dorm with a drink and bottle in hand. You pulled away from Jin but you felt his hands cup yours and slightly pull you toward the the door.

When you all made your way into the Big room, your jaw dropped at the scene in front of you. There was a massive tree where the floor dipped by the sectional and it was littered with BT21 decorations. There were Christmas lights strung all over the room. Everything either had a Christmas hat or tinsel hanging from it. It was a legitimate Bangtan Christmas. You smiled as you watched them all flock toward the sectionals with their drinks in their hands placing the bottles on a familiar table. You bit your lip and smiled a bit, thinking about the day Jin had you sprawled on that table. Jin stood by you, and you felt his eyes examining you, admiring the look of amazement that was plastered on your face.

“I wanted to do something for you for Christmas since I’m not going to be around. I know it’s not Christmas in New York, jagi but--”

“No you’re right,” you said as you turned to him. Jin was taken aback by your response, almost as if he was upset at your reaction. But it didn’t last long as you ran your thumb along the back of his hand. “It’s better. Because I get to be with this family. Because I get to be with you.”

His cheeks puffed out slightly as he grinned at you. All you wanted to do was just pinch those cheeks of his and kiss him everywhere. But you settled for a kiss on one of those cheeks before getting lost in those dark eyes.

“I love you, (Y/N).”

You didn’t care anymore. Those words were about to slip from your tongue and fall out of your lips with no regrets. Jin needed to hear it. He needed to hear it because if he could pick up the sincerity behind it and how much you meant it with everything in your body, he’d believe it before you let him go.

_Before you let him go…_

“Come on guys! We’re about to play a game!” Namjoon called to the both of you. Jin nodded and then looked at you.

“Let’s have some fun, jagi.” You smiled and nodded as he guided you toward the sectional were the other members sat.

The night went on with lots of laughter and yelling echoing through the room. You all played a drinking game, bringing you all to an extremely nice state of intoxication. Then the secret Santa exchanging of presents. You loved watching them joke about how mediocre the present was but then showering their secret Santa with words of gratitude. It wasn’t long before they got drunker as you sat there babysitting your 3rd glass of vodka in which Jin occasionally took a swig of. It surprised you how well Jin held his liquor. You expected much from Yoongi, who laughed at a very drunk Jimin who was demonstrating his splits. Another fit of laughter overtook you as Namjoon tried to imitate Jimin’s talent.

“My balls! My balls!” Namjoon cried as he fell back, cupping his crotch as he rolled over on the floor. Jimin roared in laughter, falling on top of Hobi who was cackling just as loudly as ever.

“Hyung! Why even try?” Jungkook said breathlessly in between bouts of laughter.

“Have you even ever done a split before?” Tae teased as Namjoon continued to roll around on the floor in exaggerated agony. Tears started to roll down your face and your stomach strained, trying as hard as you could to stop yourself from laughing anymore.

“Hey,” you felt a whisper in your ear. You turned to source next to you only to reveal Jin narrowing his gaze seductively at you. “What do I have to do to get a moment alone with you, sweetheart?” A playful smile danced across your face, your cheeks still burning from keeping that previous wide smile displayed for so long. You placed your hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly, never breaking eye contact.

“All you have to do is ask.” With that, Jin placed his hand over the hand that you rested against his knee, motioning for you to get up. You happily obliged by springing up from your seat, causing the other 6 men to look at the two of you.

“Oooh, I know what you two are about to do,” Jimin slurred as he squirmed cutely in Hobi’s lap.

“We’re just going to go talk,” you said innocently, receiving a doubtful look from Jin. Tae just laughed heartily as he linked arms with Jungkook, leaning his head against his shoulder.

“Give it 5 minutes and we’ll hear it guys!” Jungkook commented, causing the other men to cackle excluding Seokjin and yourself.

“Hear what?!” Jin barked, letting a small chuckle escape his lips although his tone was stern.

“Oh jagi! Ahhh you’re so good at that. Oh, just like that, jagi!” Namjoon moaned on the floor still as he thrust his hips in the air. Yoongi smacked him playfully as he started laughing even harder, causing the other men to roar in unison afterwards. You tried to hide your own laughter but Jin was a gentleman. Even though you could tell he wanted to laugh with him to hide his embarrasment, he put up a little front for you. Squeezing your hand lightly, he dragged you away from them and started for the door.

“You’re all are shameful! Disgraceful!” Jin cried as the two of you started to walk out. Instead of receiving another response from either one of the men that teased you, all 6 of them whistled and hollered as you two disappeared behind the door.

“I’m so sorry about them, (Y/N). They especially don’t know how to act when they’re drunk,” Jin said apologetically as he walked in front of you. You shook your head reassuringly as you walked a familiar path to his room.

“It’s fine, honey. Really. I find it quite amusing,” you pointed out cheerfully. As the two of you made it to his bedroom door, he stopped and looked at you  with embarrassment glinting in his pupils. You wanted to pout and kiss him everywhere just as you did that morning at the cabin, brushing your lips on every territory of his ethereal face. But instead you ran the back of your hand down his cheek as he spoke.

“More like humiliating. I get so embarrassed and shy,” he admitted to you, causing you to grin even more.

“I know that’s why I find it amusing.”

“Well I’m glad my humiliation is entertainment for you,” Jin sneered jokingly as you smacked his arm with minimal force.

“Oh stop baby. Come, lets get inside.”

“Wait a second,” he cried as you placed your hand on his doorknob. You snapped your neck toward him and gave him an eager look. Jin just placed his hands on your shoulders, positioning you so you were facing him. “Look up.” And when you did, there it was. You couldn’t help but bring your hand up to your mouth as this took you by shock.

“A mistletoe!”

“You know what happens under mistletoes, don’t you jagiya?”

You licked your lips as you stared at his, admiring the sumptuous pink skin that glistened in the dim light. Even though you had kissed them often, you _always_ wanted to know what Jin tastes like. And as his lips brushed against yours in that minute, you let the taste of peppermint and vodka pour into you, onto your taste buds as his tongue brushed up against yours. His hands rested at your waist, even when he pulled away from the kiss.

“I have a few presents for you,” he breathed, not allowing you to gather yourself even after that kiss. You looked him confused and he just laughed as his hand went for the doorknob. What you saw in his room almost brought you to tears. You wanted to fall to the floor and beg him to take it all down and that you just plain didn’t deserve it. Because you didn’t.

You didn’t deserve the trail of rose petals that started at your feet and ended at the bed. You didn’t deserve all the hard work he had put in to lighting and positioning all the candles that flickered softly his room. You didn’t deserve the plate of chocolate covered strawberries and the two glasses of champagne that rested on his bed, with red and pink rose petals that surrounded the silver platter it was placed on. You didn’t deserve the bags of gifts that rested on the foot of his bed with tags that clearly had your name on it. And as you turned to look at him, studying to look of anticipation and hopefulness that was plastered on his face, you realized _you didn’t deserve him_.

“Jin...I--”

“Please tell me you love it!” He begged as he wrapped his arms around your from behind. You felt his lips kiss at your neck gingerly. “I know you love strawberries and so do I. I was really nervous about this so I tried and prepared really well, jagi. Even Jungkook helped me set this up. But you’re quiet. You hate it. Baby--”

“Jin!” you spun around, cutting off his nervous rambling as his arms never left your waist. “I love it,” you gushed, hoping the worry and anticipation would cease and they did.

“You do? It’s not too...cheesy?”

“No, tesoro. It’s...it’s beautiful,” you choked back a sob and for the first time, it wasn’t a sob derived from sadness. You were so happy in this moment, so content and touched. When Jin took your hand in his and guided you to his bed, your heart started to pound loudly in your ears and it was almost impossible to keep you from smiling. He patted a spot on the bed and you sat while he went to other side and sat next to you. Jin picked up a strawberry and brought it to your lips, watching lovingly as you took a small bite.

“These are so good!” you gushed immediately, tasting the richest chocolate and the freshest strawberry you had ever tasted before. Jin’s face lit up as you grabbed one from the tray. “Here tesoro, try it.” Unlike you, Jin took the whole thing in his mouth causing his cheeks to puff out like a chipmunk. You giggled as you watched his eyes widened just as yours did.

“Nyam! These are so fresh! You know these are from Goyangi, right? I decided to try them out after I saw all the delicious food they made at your party,” He said excitedly as he brought another strawberry to your lips. When you took it in your mouth, you felt his knuckles brush up against your chin lightly. He exhaled suddenly as if his touch shocked him but his face stated warm and gentle. As you chewed, you blinked at him multiple times realizing that the sudden change in his breath and the expression of nervousness on his face was him falling deeper in love with you. Knowing that, you couldn’t help but take his hand in yours while you fell deeper with him.

“You didn’t have to do all of this, Jin,” you said reassuringly as your gripped his hand a little bit more tightly. He just looked down at your two hands, running his thumb over yours.

“I did though. The way I acted before was...it was terrible. I’m not usually like that. Jealous and impulsive. I know that’s how Chanyeol acts. But that’s not how I want to act,” he confessed to you as he brought a free hand to your lips, wiping away some strawberry juice that was dripping down the corner of your mouth. You understood why he exhaled suddenly before. You weren’t sure if it was the romantic setting or the vodka and champagne you started to take a sip of but something about him tonight was voltaic, charging every atom in your body and creating a jolt that streamed directly to your chest, hitting your heart dead on.

“You know I’m not angry with you about that, right? I mean, I was in the moment because I lost control of everything but...I don’t blame you for being as angry as you were. Granted, picking up Chanyeol’s phone call was a little much but considering the situation I had us wind up in…”

“Stop right there, (Y/N),” you looked at him puzzled as he brought a finger to your lips in attempt to hush you before he started to speak. “Don’t ever feel for a second that any of this is your fault. Believe it or not, there’s no one at fault.” Now he was talking crazy. When he removed his finger from your lips, he picked up the tray in between you, carefully placing it on his desk. You watched him intently as he got up, praying he didn’t drop the glasses of champagne or the remaining strawberries.

“That can’t be true, Jin I’m sorry. I’m a whor--I mean...It’s clear that I’m the one factor in this whole equation that is complicating both you and Chanyeol’s life,” As much as it hurt you to admit this, it was true. You put a hand on your chest, trying to contain the electric current that caused your heart to race. The way Jin tended to you was starting to become too much for you, but you didn’t hate it.

“That’s where you are wrong, sweetheart,” Jin walked to the foot of the bed, getting on his knees on the mattress as he made his way to you. A small squeak escaped your lips as you felt him grab your legs and pull you underneath him. Jin placed his hands on your hips to push you lower between his legs so that when he leaned foward, you were lying on your back and your faces were leveled.

“Yes, you are a whore,” he stated simply, raising your eyebrows at how he just outright said it. “But no one can ever help who they fall in love with. It’s just...destined. I was destined to love you,” he said as he lowered his face into your neck, planting soft kisses on your skin. “Chanyeol was destined to love you. And we were destined to love you at the same time. I told you...everything has meaning. It happens for a reason.”

“But Jin,” you moaned as his lips brushed against your jaw. His hands made their way under your sweater but over your dress underneath, running his hands along your chest.

“Shhh,” he whispered into your ear. “Don’t fight it, (Y/N). How many times are you going to make me beg you to let me adore you?” As his breath tickled your ear, you felt him push the sweater over you, stripping you free of the RJ designed knit. You worked at his pace, helping him push his sweater up as well but instead, he took initiative and looped his fingers under his shirt as well so when he stripped, he was completely shirtless. You bit your lip as you examined his torso, running your hands up the slightly defined muscle on his abdomen. Jin let out a breathy laugh as his arms came down, toying with the hem of your dress. You raised your hips so he could succeed in lifting your dress over you body, only to reveal that you weren’t wearing a bra...or panties.

“I figured I’d make it easy for you to access your favorite parts of me,” you purred as he looked you up and down, his eyes telling a story on how he was going to devour you whole. His hand started at your neck, slowly traveling to your breast. He took one in his hand as he started to speak.

“My favorite parts of you aren’t these parts, jagi,” he said with disappointment as he took your other breast in the same hand. Then his fingers trailed down your stomach, turning slightly as the reached your pelvis. “But I’ll tell you what my real favorite parts of you are.” He hummed as he cupped your heat in his hand, pushing his fingers against your clit. You whined silently when he moved his hand away only to regain excitement as you watched him undo his pants.

“Is it my excellent breakfast making skills?” you teased as you helped him push his pants and boxer briefs off.

“One of them but not my only favorite thing,” he grunted as threw the last piece of his clothes on the other side of the bed. You were expecting to feel his lips roaming your breast because of the way he licked his lips as he stared at them. But instead, he positioned himself in between your legs. Surprised at the fact that his cock was rock hard just by touching you, you sank lower into his body, giving him more leverage. But this went unnoticed because Jin hooked his arm behind your knees and aligned himself with your entrance.

“My favorite things about you are this face you’re about to make. I know I tell you almost everytime but I love this _face_ ,” Jin grunted as he entered his length inside you. A soft moan fell from your lips as you felt his pelvis collide with yours. And you inhaled deeply at the way he fit inside you, stretching your walls out slightly as your muscles pulse against him. He pumped once into you, watching the way your breasts bounced as he crashed into you.

“Jin…”

“Your laugh, your smile, the way you cover your mouth when you’re speechless,” as he spoke, he started to roll into you with rhythm. He played into you like a ballad, slow with every thrust and melodic with the words he spoke. “The way you think about everyone else before yourself, the kindness you show to every living creature, the bite you give me when I bark, I like them feisty too, jagi.” You giggled a bit at that last one, there was a moan laced in that giggle though because he was close to your spot and he knew it. He let your legs drop next to him as he unhooked them from his arms. Jin started leaning in, letting his elbows rest next to either sides of your head as his pace picked up.

“You have a lot of favorite things about me,” you panted before you felt the collision your body was craving. You felt the tip of his head strike your spot with vehemence causing your head to roll back into the mattress as he pounded into you. He used that as an opening as he dove in and started to bite and suck on your neck. Jin nibbled on your earlobe lightly and you felt his breath rush into you when he whispered.

“You should know _everything_ about you is my favorite thing.”

Your heart melted instantly and so did your womanhood. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as his thrusts became swifter with consistency. Before you knew it, euphoria was traveling through your whole body and your climax caused you to squirt all over him. You whimpered into the side of his face as you finished but he kept thrusting.

“I love when you squirt all over me like that, (Y/N).”

“Jin…” _this was it._ It was coming up your throat like one of the sobs you always seemed to bite back. But this was worse. This was something you kept not only lodged in the back of your throat but in the back of your mind as well. You knew damn well he didn’t want to hear it but how long could you deny these feelings to his face? _This was it, for sure_.

_“Jin...I love you.”_

You expected him to stop and look at you, eyebrows furrowed and ready to scold you. You expected him to pull himself off you and walk away. He had made it very clear that those words were to be saved for a special day. The day you were going to pick him. But that day was never going to come and you knew it. Today was the most romantic day you had with Jin and looking back at the time you spent with him, he had a good track record for romance. So you had to tell him, before this day...this holiday season ended.

But Jin didn’t stop. Instead you heard him inhale and his breathing stopped while he pumped into you. His thrusts started to become messy and his body was trembling.

“Ahhh...why did you say that, jagi? Fuck why did you say that?” He grunted as his forehead touched yours, moving against you in sync with the way he crashed into you. You felt the fire in your heat rise and your second climax was approaching. You tighten your embrace around his shoulders, clinging onto him for a second time and left a lingering kiss on his lips.

“I love you, Jin.”

“Stop, jagi…” his voice quaked just as his body did and his cock started to throb inside you violently.

“I love you so much, Jin.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I love you…” was all you were able to utter as you felt your walls suction around him, causing your whole body to tense.

“I love you more, (Y/N). I love you so much more,” he whimpered before you felt his last thrust inside you, sending your senses ablaze as you came all over him again. The feeling of your juices flowing out of you caused Jin to bury his face in your neck, groaning loudly as his cum shot into you.

The two of your stayed that way for a while, panting heavily in this embrace. At first, you thought you were the one making his bed shake, not realizing how bad you were shaking. But as Jin collapsed next to you and interlaced his fingers with yours, you realized it was him that was shaking violently and it confused you. You and Jin had crazier sex than this, why was he shaking so badly?

“Tesoro, are you okay?”

“I love you,” was all he said as he turned his head to you. You were almost scared to say it back, instead you looked into his eyes and shifted your body on to your side.

“I...I love you too,” you managed to whisper, looking away from him for a second.

“Hey, look at me,” and you did, examining his face to determine what could possibly be on his mind. Jin didn’t look as angry as you thought he would, but he didn’t look happy either. There was a little disappointment reflecting of the radiant glow he always had. Jin turned to his side too, so that he was facing you. With your fingers still intertwined with each other, brought them up to his lips and kissed each finger tenderly.

“You said it...when I asked you not to,” he said in between kisses.

“I know, Jin. I’m so sorry--”

“You know what this means don’t you?” you stared at him blankly. Truly you didn’t have a clue in the world, so you shrugged shyly at him. “It means I’m never going to get over you. Because I knew once I heard you say that, there’s no way I would be able to let you go.”

_What did you do?!...You selfish bitch._

But you said it already. And there was no taking it back. Suddenly, the scene played in your head. You telling Jin you couldn’t be with him and the damage you were going to do to him. The pang in your core was almost enough to double you over but you remained still and your body tensed, running your hand along his jawline.

“Are you sure about that?” you asked hesitantly, watching him as he brought his lips down to your wrist. God, you _loved_ when he did that.

“You never opened your gifts, jagi.” He didn’t even want to acknowledge your question. Instead, Jin pushed himself up, untangling his fingers from yours which almost caused you to whine. You watched him hook the bags into his hand walking back over to you to place the bags on the bed. He picked up your sweater and his, handing the RJ knit to you. “Put it on before you open them. It looks so much better on you than me, babe.” You beamed at his words which caused him to smile widely.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

He was right. What were you waiting for? You quickly pulled the sweater over your head and dove into the many bags of gifts that he placed in front of you. Jin sat on his computer chair not too far away as he watched you rip away all the tissue paper in the bags. In the end, you couldn’t believe all the things he had bought you. The gifts included, Balenciaga boots, Chanel perfumes, a variety of Tory Burch and Michael Koors bags, dozens of Loubiton red bottoms and a brand new iPhone. You noticed that this one had no tag and you looked up at him slyly.

“I might have bought that one after I left your apartment,” Jin scratched the back of his head as he admitted this to shyly. You just giggled and ran over to him, sitting on his lap and kissing him ferociously. “Ah...okay...jagi...ahehehehe...I’m guessing...ahhh...I’m guessing you liked the presents,” he managed to say as you assaulted him with your affection. You felt him jerk underneath you as he laughed.

“Yes, tesoro. I loved it. I loved it all and I love you,” you said it again. _Fuck, (Y/N)_. Stop saying it. But you couldn’t help and the look of pure sentiment he gave you after you said it made you want to say it again. Over and over again.

“I love you too, jagiya...remember when I told you earlier that I had one more favorite face?” You looked at him curiously and nodded. “Well, the face you made when I saw you opening the presents. The happiness and joy that I was able to give you. That’s my favorite face.”

The two of you stayed in that position for a while. You caressed the back of his neck, occasionally twirling with his hair every so often. Jin drew circles on your thigh as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to him.

“I wish you could stay,” he sighed, you just kissed the top of his head.

“Me too, baby. But it’s getting late and I have to bring Damon’s car back,” Suddenly, Jin snapped his head away from your grasp and looked up at you, his mouth hung slightly and his brows raised in a gloomy shock.

“You mean I can’t drive you home?” Taking Damon’s car was now a decision you began to regret.

“Baby boy, I’m so sorry. He offered and I…” your voice trailed off as he brought his lips to your cheek and nuzzled you after he kissed you.

“Ah it’s fine, jagi. Why don’t you get dressed while I put all your presents back in their bags?” Jin whispered sweetly into you ear. You nodded as you jumped off his lap, grabbing your clothes while you admired him out of the corner of your eye.

X-x-x

“Please call me when you get home,” Jin pleaded as he handed you the bags.

“I will, honey.”

“And drive safely. I know you had a little to drink so maybe you should eat some bread or stay a little while longer or--”

  
“Jin!” you giggled as you picked the bags up and kissed his nose. “I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I’ve left your house by myself.”

“I know but still,” he huffed as he rubbed his arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too, tesoro.” He opened the door for you and placed a hand on the small of your back as you started to walk out.

“Don’t forget to call me,” he said as he placed a peck on your lips.

“I won’t baby. I promise.”

And you didn’t. The minute you pulled into your garage, you called him. Relief washed over his voice and you told him you made it safely. The two of you talked for a bit but when you noticed that he was yawning after every sentence, you giggled and instructed him that he should probably go to bed.

“Just a little while longer. Your voice is so beautiful.”

“Jin, please get some rest,” you begged cutely, tracing random figures into the steering wheel.

“Only because you asked like that,” he gushed.

“Goodnight, my prince. Sleep well. I love you.”

“Goodnight, princess. I love you too.”

As he hung up, you couldn’t help but feel the gnawing guilt eat away at you.

_Princess._

Chanyeol was the only one that called you that. You sat there with your new phone in hand, glancing at the cuts on your fingers as you thought about him. Maybe he wasn’t as angry anymore and the two of you could talk a little bit more civilly. Even though Jin gave you a magical early Christmas you were never going to forget, you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight unless you knew Chanyeol wasn’t angry with you. But when you dialed his number, it rang twice and went to voicemail. _He...he rejected my call?_ To prove your theory, you called him again. Only hearing the phone ring once and then back to voicemail. _Please pick up_ , you thought as you dialed his number a third time, only to hear it not ring at all. It went directly to voicemail.

_Maybe if I give him a day...he’ll come around._

But he didn’t. The days passed and you never heard a word from Chanyeol. Jin on the other hand, called you every day at least twice. Once in the morning, to greet you before he started his busy day and then again at night before he went to sleep. He always told you he wanted to hear your voice before he went to sleep. And you were happy to hear his every night. Jin was helping you take the pressure off not hearing from Chanyeol for so long. But still, it didn’t settle well in your stomach. It got worse the day he was scheduled to come back. You even memorized the time he was supposed to land. That morning was terrible. Even Jin heard it in your voice as you served Damon breakfast.

“Jagi, are you sure everything is okay?”

“Yes, tesoro. I promise everything is okay.” Damon rolled his eyes as you spoke to Jin through the headphone. He knew you weren’t fine. But what were you supposed to tell him?

“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart. You know I don’t like that.”

“Well, I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is it me?” Jin asked frantically. You poured pancake mix onto the pan before answering him.

“No, baby. It’s not you.”

“Is it Maya? Have you called her yet?”

“No. I haven’t heard from her either.”

“You should probably talk to her, though. You guys are friends! It’s time to get over this silly fight. And your pride…”

“I tried, Jin. The ball is literally in her court and she’s still mad at me..”

“Right right. Well if it’s not Maya and it’s not me then wha-...oh.” His voice twinged with disappointment as he came to the realization. You stood there frozen as you watched your pancake cook.

“Oh what?”

“Nothing just...I want you to be happy. That’s all.”

“I am happy. I don’t know why you think I’m not.”

“Because I know you jagi,” he said seriously before he sighed. “I just don’t want anyone hurting you.”

“Tesoro, no one is hurting me. I just woke up in a funk. It’s--”

“Hold on, babe.” While he had you on hold you looked over at Damon, who was stuffing his face and chewing loudly at his food. You gave him a look of disgust noting to yourself no matter how many years passed, you hated the way he ate. How does Sehun deal with it--

“(Y/N). I have to go. I’ll call you later tonight.”

“Okay! Have a good day and don’t overwork youself.”

“I love you, jagi.” You heard him smiling into the phone, causing a smile of your own to stretch across your face.

“I love you too, Seokjinnie.”

“Y'all make me sick,” Damon commented as you hung up. You just rolled your eyes and pointed at him.

“They way you eat makes me sick.” He scoffed at you as he pushed his empty plate away from him.

“The fuck got your thong in a knot? Chanyeol still hasn’t hit you up?” You picked up his plate and started serving yourself on his dirty plate. “Ew that’s gross!” Damon shuddered as he watched you.

“No he hasn’t and I don’t wanna leave a mountain of dishes for the maids later. That’s mad rude.”

“Oh but _bitch_ , when it was me doing the dishes!--anyway, it’s not important.  You know he comes back today,” Damon said matter of factly as he watched you load your plate.

“Yes, I know this.”

“So what are you going to do? I know you got something up your sleeve.”

He wasn’t lying. You did have something planned. But it was risky, crazy and you were almost positive it wasn’t going to work. Still, you sighed as you turned around and put your plate on the island, plopping yourself on a stool opposite side of Damon.

“It’s kind of out there, Damon,” you admit while you picked your fork up. “But I was thinking about asking Sooman to let me pick them up at the airport.”

“Bitch,” Damon laughed as you took a piece of pancake in your mouth. “You right. That’s fucking insane. Not impossible. But insane.”

“I know like, what if Chanyeol gets mad that I showed up? Isn’t that a little psychotic?” Damon looked at you with confusion as you said this.

“You think that’s the insane part?” he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “First of all, Chanyeol has done enough crazy shit like showing up here at ungodly hours unannounced and blowing up your phone 197 times.”

“It was 97!” you snapped defensively.

“And that makes it any better?” You looked down and shrugged.

“I suppose you’re right…”

“What’s insane is you having the balls to ask Sooman. Why don’t you ask Yongmin?”

“I tried but he’s in Japan with them obviously. To be honest, I’m not worried about it because I’m not scared of that old shithead,” you said confidently, popping another piece of pancake in your mouth.

“Or…” Damon started. “You could just let this go. You’re going to stop talking to him after the holidays anyway so...I mean this saves you a lot of trouble.” Maybe he was right. But is this how you really wanted to end things with Chanyeol?

“No...Chanyeol deserves better than that.” Damon shook his head and grinned at you softly.

“You really love that boy,” He sighed. You shot him a half smile, looking down as you toyed with the food on your plate.

“I love them both…”

Knowing you were nervous, Damon turned the rest of your conversation unrelated to what you were preparing to do. You were dressed and ready to run out of the house. When you were about to leave, you looked down at yourself and started thinking of the possibility that you might not have enough time to change. You were hoping that wearing this dress wouldn’t give Chanyeol the wrong idea that you had gone to see Jin before. He noticed last time. But you needed to look at killer as possible. Knowing how Sooman is and was when he was your client, you knew he was a sucker for a killer body. You put your coat on, said your goodbye to Damon and walked out of the house.

When you finally stepped out of the cab and walked toward the SM building, your hands started to sweat. See, part of the plan was not taking no for an answer. Not from the security, not from the secretary and especially not from Sooman. Luckily, the security guards in the front were too enthralled by your figure to stop you from going passed them and you felt their eyes on your ass as you swayed your way to the elevator.

Barging into Sooman’s office was a huge gamble with not only your career but your relationship with SM. Granted, you knew that Starlight had him by the balls. Idols performed better when they were able to relieve their sexual tension. He knew that better than anyone. But he could still hit you where it hurt and start composing _his own_ contracts with you. His own prices. Imagining this, you shook it off. Part of you wanted to just close the elevator door as it opened in front of you, just turn back and take Damon’s advice but when you took that first step into lobby of his office, it was too late.

“Hello, is Mr. Sooman in right now?” You said pleasantly to his secretary. She returned your smile with one of her own as she peeled her eyes away from the computer screen in front of her.

“Yes he is! Do you have an appointme-”

“Thank you, I’ll just see myself in then.”

This was ballsy. The adrenaline levels started to rise as you walked past her desk and into the small hallway behind her.

“You can’t go in there! Miss! MISS!” She cried out after you and you heard her start to scurry behind you. When you felt her hand tug at your wrist, you turned your head to her.

“Get the fuck off me,” you snarled to her in English. Her eyes widened as if she was hit was a sudden realization. She froze in place as she watched you open the door to his office.

“Ms. (Y/N) is here to see you!” She called out behind you as you walked in. Lee Sooman was sitting in his desk, looking over some papers before he shot up from his seat and threw his pen on the papers scattered in front of him, scrunching up his face in anger.

“What’s the meaning of this?! Sophia?!” he bellowed at you as you crossed your arms in front him. She ran up behind you and bowed at him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Sooman! She just barged in and…”

“And you didn’t stop her?!” his voice became louder and you just smirked, walking closer to the other side of his desk.

“Oh please, like there’s any stopping me. We need to talk,” you turned to his secretary. “Sophia, you can leave us now.” Almost shocked at how you took charge, she looked over at Sooman who was fuming at this point. Nodding at her slightly, she finally left the office, clicking the door shut silently as you heard her heels click down the hall.

“How dare you?!” He snarled, balling his hands in a fist at you. You scoffed and leaned against his desk.

“Come on, Lee. Considering our history, you don’t have time for one of your favorite girls,” you cooed, sitting on the edge of his desk letting your dress hike up a little revealing more of your thigh than was visible before. Sooman looked at your body but the anger never trailed off. When he started to walk toward you, you thought, _this can’t be that easy_. Until his hands wrapped around your throat and his arm snaked around your waist.

“You’re a whore,” he growled, grabbing at your neck firmly enough where you couldn’t move but still had access to a generous amount of air. You felt his arm press you up against him and his face inched closer to yours. “The only time nightwalkers show their faces to you during the day is if they want something...so what is it?” _Ah, so that’s how he wants to play it_. Knowing the role you had to take on, you softened your face and started exuding helplessness.

“Please...let me go,” you begged breathlessly even though you had more than enough energy to say it normally. Still, his grip around your neck and waist loosened but his arms shot up to your biceps as he pushed you away from him. Taking initiative, you let yourself fall on the floor convincingly.

“Speak,” he husked as he stood over you. Sooman loved being in a position where he thought he had control. See, you knew men like him. Power hunger driving their souls into coldness. He saw nothing in you. You were just a whore to him. But what he didn’t know, is that every move you made was to combat his. Granted you were winging it, but that’s what you were the best at.

“I…I need you to let me pick EXO up from the airport. I need to see Chanyeol. It’s important and...he’s terribly mad at me. I need to fix it,” you stuttered in between begs. Sooman smirked at you as you looked up at him.

“Why on Earth should I let you do that? After that mess I had to clean up on Dispatch? You’re out of your mind,” he said in disgust. All you wanted to do was get up and show him that you were not a bitch to fuck with. But he was thriving off your damsel in distress act. This might work.

“Please, Mr. Sooman. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important. I need this so badly. I beg you,” He examined you for a bit, the look of repulsion was being masked by one of deviance. He put his hands at his belt and smirked.

“If you want it that bad,” you saw him grab at his belt buckle and your stomach dropped. “Get on your knees.”

I mean, did you really think you could pull it off without it coming down to this? Yes, you did actually. You had so much confidence walking in that when things started to turn into this direction, you froze. Your body was tensing up. It wasn’t because you couldn’t do it or because you were shy to, no that wasn’t even a thought that crossed your mind. It was just...were you willing to do this for Chanyeol? To get a chance to fix things and enjoy these next few days with him before you had to cut off all ties with him.

If this was the only way to be able to be in his arms one last time, it was going to have to do. It was fucking appalling and happened in a blur. You almost don’t remember how he got into your mouth, and your mind became hazier and hazier every time he moaned. The sounds of your own slurping mixed with his groans filled the room and it made you sick. You wanted to pop him out of your mouth and give him a good jab where your mouth had been. But instead, you worked up and down him for what seemed like ages.

“I’m surprised sir,” you said playing into his deepest kinks. “You’re lasting so long for me.” Even though you said this with the utmost confidence, you were borderline physically ill.

“Stop,” he grunted and so you did. _Wow, I’m off the hook. Now I can get the keys to the damn van. Hopefully there’s enough ti--_ “That was for barging into my office.” You felt his arms at your shoulders, bring you up with force. He used that same force to turn you around and throw you onto his desk. You yelped as your front came crashing down onto the papers that were sprawled beneath you. “This…” he husked as you felt him align himself with your entrance. “The way that pussy feels around me is going to determine if I fulfill your little favor.”

“I think you just missed being inside me, Sooman. You let Chanyeol have all the fun and now I’m whipped,” you continued to egg him on, feeling disgusted with yourself after each lie fell from your lips.

“Inside you? Don’t flatter yourself, bitch. Any pussy will do. Chanyeol’s favorite pussy is just convenient for me,” his sudden entrance didn’t phase you as much as you let on. I wonder how he would take it if you told him how massive Chanyeol’s cock was. But instead, you winced in false pain as he rolled into you. He didn’t last long at all, just as you expected. It was only a few humiliating minutes you had to endure this before he came. Sooman wasn’t the type to cum inside you like Chanyeol and Jin were. No. He made sure to raise your dress high enough where he could dump himself on your ass cheeks, grunting as he finished riding out his climax. You reached out in front of you, grabbing some tissues from the box that was arms length away. Wiping his cum off you, you watched him plop in his seat eyeing you intently as you got up to fix yourself.

“So?” You asked innocently as you fixed your dress back over your bum. He smirked at you as he picked his phone up.

“Sophia, cancel the travel van scheduled to pick EXO up. Ms (Y/N) will be stepping out shortly, give her the keys that are in the bottom drawer.” 

_It fucking worked_. It wasn’t just relief that you felt drip down your back but it was also doubt. Was sleeping with him really worth it? Worth your pride? At least it was over. You bowed at him when he hung up the phone and he just smirked.

“Thank you so much, Lee Sooman. I greatly appreciate it,” you said with you head hanging low. As you stood up straight, he tsked at you and laughed heartily. Another catch? You knew this was too good to be true. Still there was a role to play and you stayed devoted.

“A 90 degree bow? I deserve more respect then that. Especially from you,” he spat and he crossed his arms, eyeing you up and down. “On your hands and knees.”

 _Is he serious?_ You just sucked his dick and he fucked you all for free basically. I mean yea, you got what you wanted but still. He was out of his mind. And you had almost every to tell him off at this point but you made it so far. The damage had been done already. Thinking back to the times you were forced to show respect to your father, to his clients, it wasn’t that it was hard faking it. It’s just that your dignity, what ever was left of it, was shattering before your very eyes. But still, you did as you told, thinking about how Chanyeol’s scent would linger in your olfactory as you hugged him one last time.

“Thank you, Lee Sooman,” you said as your head touched the floor. “I am in debt to you.” You stayed there for a minute, not wanting the see the smug look on the old man’s face. But as he cleared his throat, you shot up from the floor with anticipation. Thankfully, he didn’t catch that.

“Get the fuck out of my office.”

He didn’t have to tell you twice. You stormed out of there with the taste of regret and disgust lingering in your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, tell me what you guys think! I love y’all so muchhhh and thank you for reading. <3


	22. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO comes back from Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers! I’m sorry I took so long to update. I’m sure you can sympathize with this. Life is kicking my ass. Work is super stressful as we are coming to the close of our first quarter in my company so it’s been INSANE. I promise I will try to post more often like i did before but it might take me a while. Also, Jin isn’t in this chapter :( but it is crucial to read this anyway trust me. For the sake of the story. Anyway, I hope you like this one. DM your opinions as always, I love hearing from you guys <3

As you ran out of the building with the keys to their van in hand, you were sure you were going to be sick to your stomach. Yes, you went in with the mentality that you weren’t going to take no for an answer but shit…it went farther than you wanted to. But as you walked into the parking garage, scanning the lot for the car you were to use today, you admitted to yourself that this couldn’t have gone any other way. Hope could save few but not you. When you sat in the driver’s seat, you paused for a minute. Thinking about how Sooman degraded you and how you didn’t have it in you to even cry about it. It wasn’t the first time you had been degraded using sex. Jiyong used to do it all the time. He liked to asphyxiate you and sometimes, he didn’t know his own strength as you couldn’t breathe. Maybe he did. Maybe he wrapped his hands around your throat to silence you once and for all. Jiyong let the coke act for him most of the time. Whether it was using you to flip a profit so he had his fix for the month or it was bringing you down from a pedestal you had put yourself on. When you were with him, you were nothing. So when someone treated you like nothing so you could get what you want, you sat there like a good girl and ate it.

You didn’t notice your knuckles turning white as you gripped the steering wheel. With a quick glance over at the time on the dashboard, you had 2 hours to get to the airport. That was more than enough time to get home, wash the shame off your body and be at the airport just as they’re boarding off the plane. You put the keys in the ignition and silently drove out of the garage.

x-x-x

Your heart was racing and you glanced at all the fans waiting by the exit. It was any moment now, any second and they would be escorted out and into your car or the car in front of you. You took a deep breath, mentally practicing what you were going to say to Chanyeol when he went into the car.

“Surprise!”

_No that was stupid._

“Did you miss me?”

_Cornyyyy_

“This is what happens when you don’t answer my calls!”

_Ah, I like that one, but maybe I shouldn’t say that in front of the other guys._

Then the screams took you out of your train of thought and out poured EXO from the exit. You saw Yongmin, Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo get into the car in front of you. Just as planned, you wiped your brow thanking the forces that be that arranged it so you definitely had a chance to see Chanyeol. But he would be with the rest of the members which believe it or not, is good! You banked on the idea of them forming conversations with you to break the ice. Now that you thought about it, you were actually excited. It’d been a while since you bonded with them.

The breathe in your lungs escaped you suddenly as you watched Chanyeol emerge from the crowd of screaming fans by the door. He looked so tired and so did the men that trailed behind him. Your heart started to beat faster than before, almost popping out of your chest as they went around to the back of the car. Minseok tapped the window, as if indicating you to unlock the back door. When you did, the screams filled the car loudly and you felt the car sink up and down occasionally as they plopped their bags in the back. _This is it_ , you thought as you studied Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Minseok, Sehun and Jongdae from your rearview mirror. Minseok got in first, taking the back seat with Jongdae who boarded on after him. You heard Sehun grunt as he sat in the seat in front of them, and Chanyeol’s sigh, the beautiful sound of his baritone voice groaning followed after. But it was short lived as the passenger door opened and Junmyeon took a seat.

“(Y/N)?” Junmyeon questioned as he closed the door next to him. A sweet smile played on your face as you started to take the car out of park.

“The one and only!” You announced hoping to see Chanyeol’s face brighten at the sight of you. But he did the opposite.

“Ah! (Y/N) It’s so good to see you–hyung! Where are you going?” Sehun cried as the screams from the outside filled the car once again.

“Chanyeol! Get back in the car!” Minseok cried before Chanyeol shut the door, not saying a word.

“What a fucking child!” Jongdae cried as he slumped back in his seat. Your face dropped and the smile you had disappeared. Looking over at Junmyeon, you shrugged and gripped the steering wheel.

“Should I wait or…”

“I’m so sorry about this, (Y/N),” Junmyeon assured as he started to bring his phone up to his face.

“I don’t know why he’s acting like that,” Sehun added from behind you. You felt him put a hand on your shoulder and squeeze it tightly. “It’s good to see you, (Y/N). I’m confused though…”

“Yea, I thought you got hired as a business advisor not a chauffeur,” Minseok sniggered in the back. You turned to him and grilled him but it was no use. Jongdae and him were laughing up a storm, talking about putting you in a chauffeur uniform.

“She would look so cute! Hahahaha,” Jongdae slapped his knee as he giggled. Minseok widened his eyes, flashing that gummy smile you loved so much (Just not right now).

“Oh my god, I can picture it now!” Sehun added. The three men continued to laugh as Junmyeon put a finger up, indicating for them to bring it down.

“Chanyeol! Where did you go!? We’re still waiting for yo–Really? Are you serious?,” Junmyeon sighed as he looked at you apologetically. “If you say so. But if you ask me, I think you’re being imma-…ture.”

“He hung up on you?” Sehun asked curiously. Junmyeon nodded, causing Jongdae and Minseok to groan and sigh exasperatedly.

“Yea…It’s okay, (Y/N). You can uh…drive I suppose. He took a cab back to the dorm,” you sighed at Junmyeon and slouched as you started to back out of the parking spot again.

“What I want to know is how?” Jongdae cried from the back as you began driving away.

“Obviously we know why,” Minseok added.

“Don’t worry about the how. I’m here now! Even though it was basically for nothing,” you said defeated, receiving a scoff from Sehun.

“Is that what we are to you, (Y/N)? Nothing? Damon wouldn’t treat us like this.”

“Oh Sehun, please,” Junmyeon hushed the younger man before he looked at you.

“I would actually like to hear why…Why are you here?”

“Wow, Junmyeon. And then you scold Sehun,” Jongdae teased. Junmyeon clicked his tongue at him and turned to face him.

“That’s not how I meant it!”

“It’s obvious why,” Minseok started as he looked at you through your rearview mirror. “Chanyeol won’t talk to her. And she’s as stubborn as he is.”

“I’m not stubborn!” You defended. Not stubborn. Just stupid. Incredibly fucking stupid.

“Really, I don’t know why he’s acting this way. All he was talking about was you in Japan,” Jongdae admitted, your head shot up and you tightened your grip on the steering wheel.

“Really?”

“You remember when we went to Shibuya?” Sehun commented as he turned to Jongdae.

“She would love the Harajuku store, guys. Look at this dress, doesn’t it look like one she would wear!” Minseok mocked, Sehun followed afterward.

“(Y/N) loves sushi guys. We should get sushi. They have this sweater in her favorite color, should I get it for her?”

“Chanyeol, I thought you were made at her,” Jongdae said playfully at Sehun, trying to recreate the scene they had experienced.

“I am mad at her!” the 3 of them screamed in unison, mimicking not only the anger in his voice but also the deepness, causing you to giggle a bit. Junmyeon sat there though, looking very unamused or at least trying to.

“It’s not nice to make fun of the other memebers,” he tried to utter with a straightface but you knew he was just trying to be the responsible one out of this bunch. The other men saw right through him and scoffed.

“Junmyeon’s right,” you pipped trying to give the impression you agreed with Junmyeon even though he didn’t even agree with himself. “Why make fun of Chanyeol when you have a whole Sehun sitting here sending Damon around running ‘errands’ for ‘Kyungsoo’s birthday’.”

“I don’t appreciate this shade,” Sehun barked back. But it was no use, Jongdae and Minseok were already laughing loudly at his expense. Even Junmyeon giggled a bit.

“You should have seen Kyungsoo’s face when Sehunnie told him,” Jongdae recalled.

“Please, please, please. This is has to be the best anniversary present ever,” Minseok begged teasingly as he mocked Sehun.

“How did this turn on me?” Sehun cried, crossing his arms and slouching back.

“My question is, how is Damon not suspicious of anything?” Junmyeon laughed as he looked back at Sehun.

“Damon isn’t as smart as he looks when it comes to men. Especially when he’s completely and utterly smitten,” you said, exposing the truth about your best friend.

“He’s completely and utterly smitten? He said that? Why isn’t he here, by the way?! He didn’t wanna see me,” Sehun pouted after frantically attacking you with questions. You could see Jongdae mimicking Sehun from the back seat and you smiled.

“Because he’s busy running errands for you,” you said cooly, causing Sehun’s demeanor to change into one that had less sass.

“Oh…that’s right.”

“Anyway how was Japan and how was your Christmas?” you said excitedly, trying to get their attention away from the topic at hand. The rest of the car ride consisted of them telling you about their shows, the presents they exchanged, the silly moments they had as they got drunk on Christmas. They even told you about how they walked in on Kyungsoo and Jongin under the mistletoe, bringing such warmth into your heart. When you pulled up into the garage of their building, avoiding the reporters that littered the entrance, you sighed heavily. Realizing complete defeat.

“I guess I’ll see you guys soon. Hopefully.”

“Why don’t you just come in and talk to him?” Junmyeon suggested, taking you aback and causing your eyes to widened.

“Oh no, I can’t go in. You know this–”

“But if you carry out bags, it just looks like you’re staff!” Minseok concluded. You shook your head and put your hands up.

“Guys, really it’s okay. I don’t want to cause any more trouble for you guys.”

“You know it’s no trouble, (Y/N),” Sehun admitted as he patted your arm lovingly. “Plus you need to get him out of this stupid funk he’s putting himself through.”

“We’re like a family, (Y/N),” Junmyeon began. “Chanyeol is our brother and we know he’s just being complicated. What would make him happier than anything in the world is to spend some time with you.” You smiled a bit and looked down, blushing slightly as the men reassured you.

“I don’t know. He doesn’t seem like he really doesn’t want anything to do with me,” you admitted but were quickly shut down by a frustrated Minseok.

“Come on now. I know you don’t believe that. Let’s go! These bags aren’t going to carry themselves!” he bossed at you, shooting you a wink so you knew he was joking. Still, you were completely surprised at the way he spoke. It wasn’t like him to be bossy to you of all people and it kind of made you giggle. Finally giving in to their plan, you parked the van and stepped out confidently. Thank god you had chosen to wear something a little more casual when you went home early, otherwise this plan would have never worked.

As the 4 of you walked to the front of the building, you couldn’t help but almost fall over. The flashes from the camera’s were blinding and any chance a reporter got to shove you out of the way for a shot was taken. Unexpectedly, Sehun grabbed your arm and brought you in swiftly.

“Please don’t hurt our staff,” he scolded politely but the connotation in his tone was clear. The reporters twisted his words, naturally, and asked him if you were his maid. But the question not only went unanswered but also unnoticed as you made it inside the building. Still holding on to their bags, you grunted as you had trouble standing up right. The minute you guys got inside the elevator, it was like a scene out of a movie. The boys doted you and reclaimed their bags immediately, loudly apologizing for the abuse you had endured.

“We’re so sorry (Y/N)! You know we would never make you hold our bags,” Jongdae cried as he threw his arms around you. You just chuckled as you pat his back.

“Guys, it’s alright. It was just a few bags.”

“I felt horrible. Like a complete tool,” Junmyeon confessed, looking down apologetically. When the elevator dinged, indicating you all had made it to the floor of their dorm, you all got off in pairs as you made your way to the door.

“I hear Baekhyun’s voice from over here,” Jongdae giggled as Junmyeon put his key into the doorknob.

“I’m sure Yixing can hear his voice all the way from China,” Sehun said sarcastically. As the rest of you laughed and walked in, you were getting anxiety at the thought of reasoning with Chanyeol. You followed the men inside and as you reached the living room, a small pang of disappointment radiated through your body as you noticed it was just Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo making all the racket.

“(Y/N)!” Jongin screamed as he ran over to you, taking you in a hug as he twirled you around. “I missed you so much! How was your Christmas?” You hugged him back tightly, letting him sweep you off your feet.

“I missed you too Nini!” you cried, getting lost in conversation with the cutest bear in the world. Occasionally, Baekhyn chimed in whether it was to actually add to the conversation or to start playing with your hair, braiding it into the ugliest hair style with Sehun.

“Can I shake this out of my head now?” you asked as you felt one of them tug at a strand. Baekhyun just tisked repeatedly and his fingers ran through his creation.

“Not yet. Sehun grab me the hairspray!”

“I think the fuck not!” you said as you shot up, putting your hair down and shaking out his hair style. Baekhyun just laughed at your expense while Sehun pouted.

“My creation,” the maknae whined as you combed your fingers through you hair, hoping that their ‘creation’ was completely shaken off.

“Actually, I like the way your hair looks now,” Kyungsoo chimed in as he walked over to Jongin, placing a hand on his shoulder while he sat on the couch. “It looks more big…”

“More big?” Jongin laughed. “I think you mean more voluminous.”

“You know what I mean! Right, (Y/N)?” As Kyungsoo spoke, you looked over at Jongin and gave him a playful stare as you nodded.

“That was all me, thank you very much. Make way for Byun Baekhyun, lead vocalist, lead dancer, lead hair dresser.”

“Lead vocalist?” Kyungsoo stifled as Baekhyun walked over to you to put an arm around you.

“Lead dancer?” Jongin mirrored the same stifle as Baekhyun grilled them both. You just put a hand up to your mouth, watching the scene unfold before you.

“According the the Byun Baekhyun family–”

“Here we go,” Sehun started to roll his eyes.

“Well According to Erigoms…”

“Psttt!” you heard from the hallway, you looked over ignoring the little playful argument that was starting. Junmyeon stood in the hallway, motioning for you to come to him. You looked over once more at the 2 men who were debating while the other two watched in amusement. Then you made way into the hallway, leaning on the wall as you approached the leader.

“What’s up, ‘myeon?”

“I know why Chanyeol’s been taking such a long time. He’s been here all along. He’s hiding in his car until you leave,” Junmyeon confessed to you. You looked down and bit your lip. _He’s that dedicated in avoiding me?_

“Maybe I should just go. I mean I’ve been here for an hour and he’s hiding in his Benz. Chanyeol doesn’t want to talk to me and–”

“Not to sound rude or anything,” Junmyeon scratched the back of his head and chuckled. “But who cares? Sometimes, when you love someone you have to get in their face and make them understand that the way they’re acting is irrational…you did that with Jin or so I heard…” _Oh great. He knows about the phone call too?_

“Myeon, I–”

“Just go to him, (Y/N).”

You shifted in place as Junmyeon encouraged you. But you couldn’t get the thought of basically all of EXO knowing what had happened. And they were treating you so well, like if they were unphased by the whole thing. You cocked your head and crossed your arms on your chest.

“Why are you guys being so nice to me even under the circumstances?”

Junmyeon looked down and grinned, as if he found your question comical. Still, when he looked up you saw the sincerity gleaming in his eyes.

“Because you make Chanyeol the happiest and despite what you do, I can see that you have a purely good heart,” Junmyeon took your hand in his as he continued. “You’re brave, strong and intelligent. You use all those things positively and yes, while you still have undeniable flaws, you make up for it in your personality. Whether you chose Chanyeol or whether you choose Jin, I’ll always be here for you. And so will EXO.” With that, you took Junmyeon in an unexpected embrace, he yelped slightly but returned it by squeezing you tightly.

The friendship you made here with these men was incredible and you were so lucky to have been able to have this opportunity. Instead of letting tears of joy roll down you cheeks, you decided to attack Junmyeon with affection, hoping this was enough to help bite back the happy sob that itched at your throat.

“You should go now, (Y/N). I’m sure he’s waited long enough,” Junmyeon confessed. You fanned your eyes as you chucked slightly.

“Right right…” You managed to utter shakily, as you composed yourself, you looked Junmyeon dead in the eye before speaking. “Thank you for everything, Junmyeon.”

“Anytime, really (Y/N),” he assured you as you began to walk away but as you almost made it to the door you heard Junmyeon call your name. You turned around, smiling at him slightly with an eagerness in your eyes. He returned the smile before nodding respectfully.

“Trust Chanyeol…he loves you a lot.”

You nodded and shot him a half smile before you walked out into the hallway, making a bee line for the garage.

The lot echoed faintly of a melody you had heard before, a voice that was vaguely familiar. You tried to follow the sounds of the music knowing that if you found the source, you would more than likely find Chanyeol. As you walked past designer cars in the SM amenities parking lot and the song got louder, you were finally able to pin point that melody and that voice. It was “When We Love” by Jhene Aiko and indeed it was coming from Chanyeol’s G Class Mercedes Benz. Much like you, Chanyeol was one to listen to music reflecting his mood and by the slow song he played, you knew he wasn’t mad. He was….he was sad.

You came up behind the car, stopping right in front of the passengers side before opening it. There he was, slouched in his seat looking at you as if he was expecting you. His eyebrows were furrowed and the corner of his lips were slightly turned downward. You noted that this was the face he made usually when he was in the deepest of thoughts or something was troubling him. Since he didn’t give you an indication that he didn’t want you there verbally, you opened the door and sat next to him. His gaze lasted on yours for a second but he looked away quickly, as if you weren’t even there. _Welp, this is already going well._ You decided to take some initiative. Lowering the music so that he was able to hear you speak to him.

“Chanyeol…I missed you,” you managed to mutter quietly. Still, his gaze was fixed on something in front of him and he couldn’t be bothered with you next to him.

“This is one of my favorite Jhene Aiko songs. I didn’t know you knew it…” he pinched his nose slightly, then rested his hand on the wheel. At this point, he was fidgeting nervously because avoiding you wasn’t an easy task or so it seemed.

“Baby…it’s cold. Why don’t we go inside and talk?” you begged. He said there, huddled in his jacket. The frosty weather nipped at the apples of his cheeks and the tip of his nose, giving his a light rosy tint. He shook his head at you and it was the first sign of recognition you got this evening. You took it and ran with it.

“Why not? Didn’t you miss me?”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Chanyeol’s voice was crisp and sharp, slicing into the awkward demeanor you gave the atmosphere. You swallowed hard and just stared at him blankly, causing him to tisk and look directly at you, boring holes into you as he continued. “You had him in the apartment I paid for. Mine. Our home. Do you know how disrespected I feel?”

“Chanyeol, I didn’t invite him. He just showed up unannounced when he saw the article. He was furious…”

“Good. I’m glad he saw it. And if he just “showed up unannounced” how did he know where you lived, (Y/N)? God you must think I’m stupid, right?”

As he slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, it started to dawn on you. You couldn’t do this to him anymore. It was time to put this part of your life behind you. For Chanyeol’s sake. Seeing him so upset was starting to become a recurrence and this time, it was your fault. It had nothing to to with the fabricated jealous he used to give himself. Now it was fully justified and you couldn’t let him go through this anymore. You loved him more than to watch him hurt and ache over you.

Chanyeol couldn’t even look at you. He was avoiding eye contact since you appeared in his car and when he did it was only for a second. You wanted to look in his eyes one more time. Feel his lips against yours before you banned yourself from tasting his sweetness anymore.

“Chanyeol, I don’t think that…look at me.”

But he didn’t. He turned to the side and looked out his window, his reflection mirrored a face that was just pained and over this whole conversation. But you needed this closure. _Please, Chanyeol understand why I’m doing this._

You couldn’t take it anymore. Pushing yourself out of your seat, you reached over to his seat, coming between him and the steering wheel as you straddled him. He bit his lip and put his hands up as if not to touch you, watching him squirm under you pained you so much, and you just wanted to break down. But you couldn’t show him your weakness now. Not when you needed to be strong for him. For yourself.

“Baby please, look at me,” you whispered as you cupped his face into your hands. He stopped squirming and fell into your gaze as if hypnotized by your eyes. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’m so sorry. I know you’re tired of hearing it. So I tried to show you. By going to get you at the airport, coming back here and waiting for you. I just want you to hold me because I missed you.”

You weren’t sure how well your words were perceived because on one hand, he looked at you while you spoke with intent, but the softness and tenderness you expected to come after you confessed this to him never made way. Instead, he turned his head to the side again momentarily but while he did this, he took your hand in his never taking his gaze off you.

“It’s the sweet little nothings, that’s all I need to keep me here.”

That’s all he said to you, in plain English. It was extremely touching and the softness in your face showed it but you cocked your head to the side, showing the bewilderment behind his words. He sighed and licked his lips.

“It’s from the song,” he breathed as he ran a thumb over your hand. “The one that I was just playing…it reminds me of you.” There was a silence for a minute. In that moment, he just held your hands and looked down at them, studying every detail before he spoke again.

“I’m never going to learn how to quit you, am I?”

Even though he said this as a grin crept up his face, you wanted nothing more than to fall in an abyss and never return. Maybe it was a mistake trying to fix things. Maybe you should have left things they way they were instead of trying to selfishly get one more day, one more embrace, one more kiss. But now you’re here, he’s falling into your spell again as he looked into your eyes. He got drunk off your touch and you knew if you kissed him now, he was back in your grasp. You didn’t deserve him. It was time to end this. You tried to push yourself off him suddenly but his hands shot to your waist and brought you back down to him.

“No, princess. Don’t.”

“Chanyeol, I have to go.”

“Kiss me, (Y/N). Kiss me and then you can leave.”

It was a trap. You knew it better than he did. Or maybe not. Maybe he knew there was no ‘just kissing’ Chanyeol. You were just as entranced with him as he was with you. But you caved. You caved and fell into him, crashing your lips against his. The both of your lips moving against each other with ravenous fervor. Occasionally, he took your bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled it back, gnawing at it before his tongue invaded your mouth. The both of you stayed like this for a while, getting lost in each other’s mouths, falling into him as he took your breath away. But then his hands started to travel up your torso, digging his fingers into your breast with force.

“We should go inside,” you panted when you pulled away, moaning at the way he dove into your neck, sucking and biting at it aggressively. He made a noise of disapproval against your skin, shooting volts into your body. “Why not?”

“Because I’ve always wanted you to ride me in my Benz,” he groaned as he pulled away, looking at your chest as he spoke. As you combed your fingers through his hair, Chanyeol’s hands traveled down to the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your body and throwing it in his back seat. He didn’t stop there. Gnawing at the space between your breast, his hands traveled behind you as he undid your bra. If he wasn’t going to slow down, neither were you. Except Chanyeol wasn’t allowing it. He took your breast in his mouth immediately, biting and sucking on it in intervals as his hand pinched your other nipple. The sharp pain from his teeth being sunk into your skin caused you to convulse in his lap and even though your hands were still trying to get his shirt over him, he wasn’t letting go. His mouth was locked tightly to your chest as clung to you.

“So you did miss me,” you breathed as you gave up on trying to take his shirt off. He just looked up at you as he continued to devour you. But he saw the defeated look you had and pulled his pink lips off you.

“I miss you even when I know you’re home sleeping,” Chanyeol slid his jacket down his shoulders before he ripped his shirt off him, taking your breast and pushing them together. “Imagine how much I missed you knowing you were in a different country.”

“Mmm, even though you were mad at me?”

“Especially when I’m mad at you,” he said in between love bites. “Now I get to take all of that out now.” He husked before he dug his face in between your breasts. Your hands made their way behind him, clawing and scratching against the skin as he continued to gnaw at your chest. You could feel his growth in his adidas joggers beneath you. Taking advantage of this, you started to grind your hips against him, having his hardened cock rub against your clothed heat. You heard him whimper slighlty, loving the friction your bodies made while you humped him. One of the hands that was pushing your breast together started to travel south, stopping at the waistband of your pants. He tugged them slightly, signalling you to lift yourself up and push your pants off, throwing them in the back seat just as he did to your shirt. He studied your body with hunger, taking your heat in his hand. Chanyeol pushed his way past the fabric of your panties and his thick fingers found their way to your clit, his rolex almost getting caught in the fabric. He moved his pointer and middle finger against it slowly in circular motions and he watched you throw your head back in pleasure as he did so.

You chanted his name before you wrapped your arms around his bare shoulders, letting his fingers on your clit and his mouth alternating between breasts dictate your pace. It was almost as if he couldn’t take it anymore. He peeled himself away from you and motioned for you to lift yourself up again for a second. Following his command, you watched him push his pants down and his cock flopped out, erect as ever, thick as ever. You wanted to taste it, swirl your tongue around his head that glistened with precum. But the look in Chanyeol’s eyes wouldn’t allow it. His gaze was filled with intensity and fire, watching you lower yourself on his lap after you took our panties off. That gaze is what entranced you and it almost hynotized you as you moved up to his member, grabbing it while bringing it to your entrance.

Chanyeol’s body twitched when his head grazed against your wet core. His hands shot up to your waist and his thumb glided over your skin with a tenderness that was missing in all of his dominance. The groan he let out when you lowered yourself on his cock was animalistic. Almost as if you hadn’t fucked in ages. You whimpered slightly, collapsing onto him as his cock stretched you out. Your foreheads touched and you both let out an airy chuckled as you looked in each other’s eyes.

“Do you love me?” The words fell from his lips in such a melodic fashion. You started to roll into him in the most glacial pace.

“With all my heart.”

“Will you wait for me?” Why couldn’t just ignore this question? You didn’t want to lie to him. Because you knew that after today, it might be the last time you got to touch him like this. Have him navigate his hands and mouth on your body like this. God, why couldn’t I just ignore this question, Chanyeol? Let me make love to you for the last time in peace. But you couldn’t just stay silent. Because then he would be on to you and this beautiful moment of falling into each other, getting lost in the enchantment of each other’s skin, it would cease to exist.

“Until the end of time,” you uttered shakily. He might of thought you lost your composure because of the way his cock moved inside you as you grind against him but the truth of it was, you were holding back this nagging sob. Chanyeol’s hands traveled from your waist down to your ass, gripping onto your cheeks as you started to move your hips.

“I love you,” he muttered and just before you were able to respond, he lowered his gaze at you, biting his lip before you felt the absence of his hand on your ass cheek.

“Faster,” he growled followed by an intense sharp pain that radiated on your bum. It wasn’t just the spank that send you forward. It was the way his rolex crashing against you that shot your hips into him. He grunted at the sight of you doubling over and spanked you once more. You didn’t know what hurt more, the way his massive palms clapped loudly against your ass cheek or the force behind the momentum it gave his watch. You could almost feel two red hand prints and purple welts from his rolex forming on your skin. Not to mention the scratch marks he left as he clutched on to you earlier. It had been a while since Chanyeol had indulged in his own kinks and right now, you were loving it.

With another smack to your ass, he clutched on to your cheek while he other arm traveled up your back. Your hips were working rapidly against his, causing his face to contort in pleasure. The sight of you riding him sent Chanyeol reeling and you could feel his length harden more with every moment you made. Your hands travel to adjust his seat all the way back and when it did, you bounced your pelvis up and down his length, letting his hand feel the way your cheeks bounced in rhythm. Your pace quickened and the muscles in your essence tightened against him. Chanyeol whimpered again, causing a smile to play on your face as your breasts hung over his face. He dug his face into them, getting lost in the skin as you suctioned around his cock. You could feel him biting, licking, sucking and kissing against your breasts in a sloppy fashion, traveling up to your chest. Suddenly, you felt his hands travel behind your neck, pushing your face down to his so he could have access to your lips.

The both of you consumed each other vigorously letting desire and lust heavily coat the air between you just as his saliva coated your lips. His tongue lapped against you almost as swiftly as you moved your hips into him. It was like your body was numb and you were on autopilot. You had lost control and you were letting your heart and passion fuel your thrusts. Every now and then, his head would collide with your spot but the way you messily rode into him was driving you crazy.You tried prolonging this moment, feeling as if you were one with him, tangled against his mouth, his arms, his cock. But he noticed your strategy and started to combat against it. He stopped running his hands all over your body so he could grab your hips. Chanyeol’s clutch was firm as he positioned you accordingly. He smiled deviously at you as he moved his cock inside you. The minute he brushed up against your spot, you shuddered under his touch and his smile widened.

“Go ahead baby,” his hands and rolex bouncing off your ass again. “Ride me until your hip snaps.”

“Yes, daddy,” you purred as you started to pick your pace up again. This time, your body was quaking violently. The way he smashed against your spot every time you bounced up and down his cock was sending waves of euphoria throughout all the nerves in your body. You felt your climax approaching and when your walls pulsed against his member, it started to throb and twitch violently as if in sync with you. Chanyeol let out an audible sigh as he watched your body move with haste. At this point nothing was going to stop you from coming as loudly as possible, not the way Chanyeol’s mouth overtook yours hungrily and definitely not your phone ringing on the floor of his car.

“Fuck baby, just like that. You’re going to make me cum, ahhhh (Y/N),” he grunted and prolonged your name as you felt him bust inside you violently, his cock twitching desperately into you. This was just fueling your climax, his name falling from your lips in heightened volume as your cum gushed out of you, coating his cock and thighs as you started to squirt. You slowed down and crashed on top of him, his hands started to caress your back lightly as you dug your face into the crook of his neck.

“Your phone is ringing,” Chanyeol panted as he started to play with your hair. You closed your eyes and held his sweaty body against you, trying to ignore the sweet soreness throbbing on your backside.

“Let it ring, baby.”  He chuckled at your response as he kissed your head.

“I missed the way you smell,” he said into the crown of your head as he buried his face into your hair. You sighed and took as much of him in as possible. But your phone wouldn’t stop ringing.

“I’m going to shut that fucking thing off,” you grunted as you reached over to silence the only thing keeping you from enjoying Chanyeol’s company.

“If it’s Seokjin, you should let me answer it.”

“Shut up,” you scoffed as you picked up your device. When you saw the name on the screen, you almost jumped off Chanyeol but instead you gripped his bicep and widened your eyes.

“It’s Maya…”

“Pick it up, (Y/N).”

“Hello?” You said swiftly into the phone.

“(Y/N)….where are you?” her voice was shaky and you could tell she had been crying. This couldn’t be good.

“Maya, I’m at the EXO dorm. What happened, sweetie is everything okay?” You said frantically, Chanyeol noticed the change in your demeanor and took your hand in his, concern plastered on his face.

“It’s Ronnie…” Maya sniffed and your heart sank.

“What about Ronnie? Is..is everything alright? What happened?…”

“Ronnie’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren’t expecting this insane plot twist ;) Jin will be in the next chapter for all my Seokjinnie lovers out here. Please, stay tuned xx


	23. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black handprint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you’re all sitting there like, GIRL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!OIEHOIDH Well, I have some exciting news for you all but I’ll reveal more of it at the end of the chapter. For now, just be happy! Chapter 20 is here! Read on babies <3

You were falling.

All you could see was the light which seemed to be your life get smaller in the distance. The wind was rushing underneath you, blowing in your ears and cutting through your skin. You couldn’t hear Maya calling your name on the other side of the phone or Chanyeol shaking you by the shoulders and face. Everything was muffled but something gave you the grace to move again.

“(Y/N) please say something,” Maya begged with a strained voice.

“Where are you?” your tone was flat.

“I’m about to leave Big Hit’s dorm to go to the morgue.”

_The morgue…_

“Send me the address. I’ll be there soon.”

You didn’t even give her a chance to say anything else. Chanyeol took advantage of the silence.

“Baby, what’s going on?! You spaced out for a second. I was worried,” he ran his hand on your cheek, or so you saw anyway. You couldn’t feel anything at this point.

“Ronnie…he’s dead.”

“Dead?! How?!” Chanyeol’s free hand snaked around your waist and he pulled you into him. You could tell he was expecting the worst and the concern for you on his face converted into terror.

“I…I don’t know yet. I have to go see him at the morgue…” you looked down at your phone almost as if you were trying to figure out if the conversation you just had was a hallucination. You could barely hear Chanyeol with all that wind gusting behind you as you fell deeper.

“(Y/N)…I’m so sorry. Do you want me to go with you? Is…is that even a good idea?” The fact that he asked that question gave you all the confirmation you needed.

“Chanyeol, I’m not sure. So it’s best that you stay…for…”

“For my safety?” he uttered as he took your hand into his. You felt the tears welling up in your eyes as you looked down.

“Yea…I just need to find out what happened,” the tears started to fall and stain your cheek and you started to gather your clothes. Just as you were about to pull yourself off his lap, Chanyeol grabbed your face and made you look at him.

“Relax, princess,” he said calmly as he thumbed the tears from your face. “We’re going to figure this out.”

“It’s my family though–” You started to speak but you choked on your words. There was no holding this sob back. Once you left his lap, once you left this car, once you started for the morgue, the life you had before was over and done with. They found you and you knew it. Ronnie was a fighter, this wasn’t no accident.

“You don’t know that,” Chanyeol tried to calm you as you broke down in his lap, taking you into an embrace, he started to pat the back of your head down and kissed your crown repeatedly. You just buried your face in his neck, letting all the emotion leave your body through the tears spilling from your eyes.

“But if it is–”

“If it is,” Chanyeol cut you off, bringing you out of the embrace so he could look at you. “I’m going to be here til the very end. We can figure this out. I’m not scared of your dad or your brother.”

“Chanyeol, you don’t know what they’re capable of.”

“I don’t. But I wouldn’t let you deal with this alone. Without you, I don’t know how fucked up I would have let myself get,” You couldn’t hear this anymore. He was delusional.

“You would have been fine without me,” you shuddered as you went to put your bra on.

“That’s a lie. The night you came up to me, I was watching you. You were eyeing me before Jiyong told you to come talk to me. I was ready to give up on idol life. I just needed someone to make me feel special and I felt selfish about it. Like EXO-Ls weren’t enough. They don’t deserve that. The rest of EXO didn’t deserve that. I was…stressed and emotional. But then…I met you.”

“And your life became even more massively complicated. Chanyeol, I don’t see how this had a positive impact on your life,” you voice was cold but Chanyeol had enough heat to combat it. He smiled a half smile at you before he ran his fingers through your hair.

“ _You_ made me feel special. You made me feel _whole_. I perform better. Study harder. Value everything I took for granted. Because of you. My second half.”

The sound of wind gushing faded as you heard the sound of glass shattering in your ears. It wasn’t literal, it was just your heart breaking with such impact it mentally made a sound. The things he was saying wasn’t helping. In fact, it made you feel worse. You were telling yourself that this could be the last time you saw Chanyeol. And he wasn’t making it easy. Not by a long shot.

“I love you with all my heart,” you uttered softly as you kissed him with the same softness. “But I have to go, baby.” You started to pull all your clothes on and he just watched you with a solemn look on his face as you went back over to the passengers side.

“I love you too, (Y/N). Please call me so I know you’re alright,” he pleaded as he grabbed your hand. You brought his fingers up to your lips and kissed them softly.

“I will baby,” you lied as you handed him keys. “Give these to Sooman for me, please. I’ll call you later, my love.” He nodded as he took the keys and watched you leave. The pain in your chest was weighing your body down, causing you to walk slower. As you reached the exit, you turned and watched Chanyeol get into the elevator of the parking garage, blowing you a kiss before he disappeared behind the closing doors.

That image played in your head continuously. From the moment you stepped in the cab a few blocks away from the dorm, til this moment you walked out in front of the morgue. You paid the cab and pulled your phone out to let Maya know you were here, but just as you were about to dial her number, you saw a familiar face on the side of the entrance. There was smoke puffing through his lips which caused you to march toward him angrily.

“Damon, you quit smoking!” you cried, Damon jumped violently and dropped his cigarette.

“Bitch you scared all the ever living fucks out of me, what the hell!?” he screeched as he reached into his pocket, pulling a pack out and bringing another one to his mouth. “I did quit. But this…this is way to stressful.” He handed you one and you stared at it. Typically, you would have smacked his hand away but he was right. This was beyond stressful.

“You saw the body?” you asked curiously as he light the shaky cigarette that you held up to your lips

“No, Maya’s in there waiting for you to see him,” he grabbed your hand for a minute as you exhaled the smoke in your lungs. “(Y/N), you’re a mess. I know. But you need to collect yourself before you go in there…”

“Why? My friend just died, Damon. And it’s my fault. I should have taken him seriously when he told me they were after him–”

“I know, sweetie I know. But,” Damon flicked his cigarette ash on the floor as bit his lip. “She brought Jin.”

“Oh fuck.” You were falling again. Except everything wasn’t muffled. You just knew you were going to hit the bottom soon. It was any second now. “Why would she bring him!?”

“She thought he would make you feel better…it was harmless,” he assured you. You sighed as you threw your barely smoked cigarette on the floor and stomped on it.

“Great, do you have–”

“Here,” he pulled out a small bottle of mouthwash from the same pocket and handed it to you. “You might need him here, (Y/N),” he said as you took a swig from the bottle, swishing the liquid in your mouth. “I don’t know how this is going to go down but…he does something for you me and Maya can’t.” You spit the mouthwash out and wiped your mouth before you narrowed your eyes at Damon.

“If this is what I think it is, I don’t need Jin anywhere around it. He could get hurt,” you warned. Damon just sighed and followed your action, throwing his cig away and bringing the mouth wash up to his lips. “Plus,” you continued. “He shouldn’t have to see this part of my life…”

“It was bound to happen,” Damon coughed as he wiped his mouth. He put an arm around you and motioned for the both of you to get inside the building. “Let’s get this shit over with.”

Morgues were almost the same everywhere. You could feel death heavily coating the air around you and the smell of formaldehyde was something you could never get used to. Not even in the days where you spent your childhood being babysat by your uncle. He owned a morgue to ensure that the men that died at your father’s hands couldn’t be traced back to him. You remember playing in his office with your brother. And the day your brother wanted to explore…the feeling you had was like today.

**_“Come on, (Y/N)…stop being a baby. Uncle Ricky isn’t going to get mad!”_ **

“(Y/N)!” Her voice was shaky and shrill but you could recognize it anywhere.

“Maya…” before you could say anything, you felt her small frame collapse into you. Her body shook as she began to sob. As you took her in your arms, a single tear fell from your face. Damon rubbed her back and yours slowly in comfort. Before you could say anything to Maya, you looked up to see Jin standing by the door, shifting uncomfortably as he watched you. You shot him a soft smile before more tears started to pour out your eyes.

**_“It’s just a body, you stupid girl. It’s not going to bite you.”_ **

“Jagi…I’m so sorry about your loss,” his voice was almost a faint whisper as he inched closer to you. Maya let you go and wiped the tears from her face.

“I brought him because–”

“I’m happy you’re here. Both of you,” you said as you looked over at Maya and Jin. You bit your lip as you walked over to him, letting him take you in a long embrace. His scent was hypnotizing, almost taking you away from this reality. You wanted to stay in his arms for life. But as you felt Maya’s hand on your back, you pulled away.

“We have to see the body now,” she stuttered. You nodded and felt Jin brush his lips against your cheek.

“I’ll wait here with Jin,” Damon offered. “You know I don’t do well around dead bodies.” You nodded and looked at Jin.

“I’ll be right back,” you assured him before he kissed you tenderly.

“Take your time.”

**_“Look. There it is. Let’s go see it. Oh will you stop crying?”_ **

You pulled away from him and took Maya’s hand in yours. She knocked on the door in front of you and when the medical examiner appeared, she informed her that we were ready. You both followed the young lady into the lab, eyeing the body that laid on the table before you.

“Are you sure you want to see him? They did a number on him,” she confessed to you and Maya. You wanted to laugh almost. There’s nothing you hadn’t seen in this world. You nodded and squeezed Maya’s hand.

**_“Pull the sheet back, already! Stop being such a pussy (Y/N)! You’re staining the sheet with your tears!”_ **

“We’re ready,” she said to the examiner who nodded at you two.

**_“Pull it!”_ **

But she was right. You weren’t prepared. His face was beaten until it was unrecognizable. They did their best to clean him up but it was to no avail. It wasn’t just the way his face swelled or the pieces of his skull that were missing. It was also the many rectangular slits in his face, neck and chest that did him in. And that hole right in between where his eyes seemed to be. You had seen many dead bodies before. But you never cried, not since you were a little girl. But seeing Ronnie’s body laying there mutilated…suddenly, you were 7 again. You almost heard Dominic’s small voice again.

**_“See, it wasn’t that bad you dumb ass.”_ **

“He was found in the airport bathroom. He was boarding on a flight to Dominican Republic but…I supposed someone didn’t want him to go,” the examiner explained.

“Did he suffer long?” you asked cooly as Maya gripped your arm. The examiner nodded.

“Unfortunately it wasn’t until he bled out that they shot him,” she pointed at the gunshot in his head.

“So he felt everything?” Maya choked.

“Every single blow, every single stab.” You nodded at her words, trying to stay strong for Maya who was a bawling mess at your side.

“Also, I wanted to ask if maybe you knew anything about this?” The examiner hoisted Ronnie’s limp body so he was at his side. On his right shoulder blade, was a black hand print you dreaded seeing. That was his signature.

That was Dominic’s message to you. The black hand was a message passed down your family. It was sent in many forms, letters, dead bodies, car windows, front doors. Either way, if you ever recieved it, you might as well have been a dead man walking.

“I’ve never seen that before,” you lied. Maya nodded as she gripped you tighter.

“That…is nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

The examiner nodded and put him on his back, bringing the sheet over his face. “Do you two need a minute?” You shook your head and started to wipe your tears.

“No…I…I can’t see him like this anymore. Can we just wait outside with our friends before we continue here?” You lied again. You needed to see Damon, now. In fact, you needed to leave that place that very second. No where was safe. You knew he was watching your every move or at least you thought he was. Still you couldn’t be too careful.

“Of course, take all the time you need.”

You and Maya rushed out of there calmly and made your way back to Damon and Jin.

“Jagi…are you okay?” Jin asked as he extended his arms out to you. You simply walked passed him and started pacing back and forth. “(Y/N)?”

“I need to get out of here,” you said frantically as you hugged yourself.

“Get out of where? What’s going on?” Jin questioned. But you heard Damon sigh in the background. He knew exactly what you meant.

“Dominic, he’s here.”

“Dominic?!” Damon shrieked.

“Who’s Dominic?” Jin asked frantically as he grabbed you, trying to stop you from pacing and shaking. “Hey! What’s going on!?”

“I need to get out of town. Lay low for a few days…or weeks…who knows maybe years…”

“(Y/N), Calm down–”

“Jin! I can’t calm down! They’re after me! After Damon!” you choked on your sob, to prevent it from coming out. “After you if they need to.”

“Right so what’s the plan?” Maya interrupted. Still, Jin put his hand up and shook his head.

“Yah! You are both being frantic and crazy! What’s going on!? How do you know it’s your brother?! And years?! I doubt you’d have to lay low for years if–”

“You don’t get it, Jin,” Damon snapped as he walked over to him. Jin turned to him and gave him an offended look. “Her brother is no different from her father. They don’t care about who you are. If they want you dead, they’ll have you dead.”

“That’s why she’s got to skip town. Until all of this blows over,” Maya added. Jin looked back at you as he gripped your shoulders. Tears pooled in your eyes as you stared at him.

“Until I know you’re safe,” you whispered. But Jin shook his head and let you go.

“I have an idea,” he confessed. “I’ll be back.”

“Jin! No! You can’t leave!” Maya begged as he started to walk out. You followed him out the door.

“She’s right! Dominic could be watching right now!” You cried as you grabbed his wrist. Jin stopped and turned to you, the smile that played on his lips stabbed through your chest.

“Good. This is for you, Dominic!” Jin screamed as he brought two middle fingers in the air, turning his body in every which way possible. You put a hand up to your mouth and shook your head while your two friends groaned and shrieked. “FUCK OFF!’

“Jin! Really not a good idea!” You grabbed his arms and looked over to your friends. “Maya, Damon, stay close to him. I’m going to our apartment to grab shit for a few days.”

“Let me go with you,” Damon pleaded. You shook your head and walked over to him.

“If Dominic is watching, he knows where I live. He might be there and this could all be a trap.”

“So you want me to just let my best friend walk into a trap?” Damon scoffed at you. You shook your head again and bit your lip.

“No offense but…I think I would be able to handle it better alone…I mean you with a gun…”

“I know I know,” Damon admitted. “I still don’t like this…”

“(Y/N) will be fine,” Maya assured. “She’s tough as shit. And I have a feeling Dominic isn’t that dumb to be hiding out in your apartment.” You sighed and shrugged.

“My brother surprises me every day with his stupidity….”

“I can’t stay here anymore and watch you all give up!” Jin snarled, he walked over to you and spun you around. “I know I can help. But I need to step out and make a phone call…can I at least do that?”

“Jin, you’re officially under my watch–”

“One phone call,” you said cutting Maya off. She smacked your arm in retaliation.

“You’re mad!”

“Do you guys have any other plans?” Jin asked sarcastically, knowing you didn’t have one for yourself or Damon. “I didn’t think so.”

“Very well,” you started before you spun back around and looked at Maya. “Take the girls and guys from the dorm to the safe locations we talked about in the outskirts of the city. But do it sporadically so he doesn’t catch on,” Maya nodded and you took your hand out. “Keys for a car? Anybody?”

“Right,” Damon handed you his in a hurry. “Change the plates. There’s an extra one in the trunk.”

“We meet back at Goyangi’s parking lot. He wouldn’t think to check for us there. I’ll call you guys when I’m on my way back…and please,” you leaned in closely so Jin couldn’t hear you. “Take care of him. Don’t let him out of your sight.”

“We won’t,” Maya assured. You nodded before walking over to your ethereal prince.

“I’ll be back. Please, listen to Maya and Damon. They know what they’re doing,” you pleaded as you put a hand on his cheek. He just sighed before taking your hand in his.

“You’ll see, jagi. I’m going to keep you safe,” he lightly kissed your wrist before his lips fell into yours briefly.

“I love you,” you whispered to him.

“I love you too.”

With that, you ran out of the morgue with your heart at your throat and your mind working in overdrive.

_“I’m going to keep you safe.”_

No one can keep me safe, you thought as you approached Damon’s car, sighing to yourself solemnly as you plopped into the driver’s seat.

X-x-x

The whole car ride back to your apartment, you thought about every possible thing that could be going wrong right now. All the thugs that Ronnie kept under his radar weren’t to be trusted. You needed someone outside the EXO dorms, outside the Big Hit dorms and outside every safe house for your workers. As you drove, you called in a few favors that people owed you. You were lucky enough to have made a steady relationship with the Korean mafia and a few bouncers who were ex military generals. You reminded yourself to cut them their checks the minute you got to your own safe house…but now you had to think of where that was going to be.

It wasn’t that you weren’t expecting this to ever happen. You had a back up plan for this very occasion. But the one thing you always put off was buying a house or yacht to keep you and Damon safe if this were to ever go down. Maya was a Birmingham Soloman. She knew how to keep herself and your workers safe. But Damon was just the child of two addict designers. He barely knew how to hold a gun. You shook these thoughts out of your head as you approached your apartment door, pressing your ear against the wood to see if you heard anything from the other end. The silence was a relief as you made your way in.

The first thing you did was collect all your financial records and laptops from your home office, throwing them into the backseat of Damon’s car before running back into your apartment. Then you made a bee line for his room. You knew Damon well enough to know what his favorite casual clothes were, so you stuffed every green shirt and black pair of sweats you could find into a duffel bag. Following his most prized possessions and things he would need in the next few days. After running out to the car and throwing his bag into the trunk, the emotions became real. Everything became real. Tears stained your cheeks as your ran back inside, venturing into your room last.

When you walked in you didn’t even know what you were throwing into the duffel bag. All you remember was seeing Jin’s presents and the clothes that Chanyeol paid for being thrown in the bag in a blur. You were just in a haze, running back and forth in your room grabbing things that seemed important. Your collection of clothes and shoes seemed endless and you decided maybe you needed to grab things from the bathroom. But as you were about to head out the door, you heard your front door open. Your organs sank to your feet when you heard a single pair of footsteps start in your foyer. Reaching over to your nightstand next to you, you opened the drawer carefully but silently, feeling around until the cool metal of your revolver almost shocked your fingertips. You pulled your revolver out of the drawer and in front of you as you heard the steps getting louder as they arrived at your door. Cocking the gun, you held it in front of you ready to take aim.

The gun shook in your hand and as each footstep became clearer, it became harder to control the gun in your convulsing hands. Should you shoot before they enter the room? The doorknob began to turn. No, I want to see the life leave the body of the person who was out to get you. _Please let it be Dominic, please let it be Dominic._

“Jagi–WOAH!”

“Jin?!” you shrieked, still holding the gun up in front of you.

“(Y/N)…put the gun down,” Jin said breathlessly as he put his hands in the air. You stood there without the ability to move. You bit the inside of your cheek as he inched closer to you. “It’s just me, baby. Relax…I know you’re scared…” He kept walking over to you but you just couldn’t find the energy in you to lower your weapon. This was it. Everything you kept inside, the fear and the anxiety of seeing your family again, you felt all 4 years of it in this second. All at once. Still, Jin crept closer to you, until the gun was right by his chest. “Jagi…” he choked as he put his hand on your extended arm. “It’s okay…I’m here now…” All you could do was stare at him in shock as the gun continued to tremble in your hands. But the way his hand brushed up against your cheek melted the ice that encapsulated you in your spot. The sound of his voice defrosted your demeanor and you could feel your arm start to lower.

“It’s alright…I’m not going to hurt you…”

That’s when you finally crashed.

The sound of the metal gun falling to the floor accompanied the thud of your knees hitting the ground beneath you. You watched as Jin got on his knees to the floor with you and before you could even look up at him, you felt his arms pull you in close to him. Your face crashing against his chest as his fingers raked through your hair.

“I’m sorry…” you stuttered, waiting for the sob that was shooting up through the pit of your chest. Jin hushed you and rocked you back and forth in his arms. You’re almost sure that’s what initiated the first round of tears. “I’m sorry. Oh my god, Seokjin. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me. I…I didn’t mean to–”

“Jagi, shhhh. It’s okay it’s okay. Breathe.”

But you couldn’t. You’d never cried so hard in front of Jin and every time you gasped for air in between sobs, he held you tighter and tried to shush you silently. You didn’t even want to wrap your own arms around him. You were so ashamed. Part of you let your emotions get the best of you, stuck in your own convictions and fears. You looked at the gun next to you as you continued to cry. You hated those things. Hated how you felt holding it. Hated using it when you were in fear for you life. Imagine, if you had listened to the voice in your head telling you to shoot before the intruder came into the room, Seokjin wouldn’t be alive right now. He wouldn’t be cradling you as you hyperventilate into his chest, whispering encouraging words to calm you. This was more confirmation if any. This is the very last time you would be seeing Seokjin if you could help it. You couldn’t do this to him anymore.

“(Y/N), please breathe,” Jin pleaded as you wailed into his neck. “Look at me, hey. Jagiya, look,” as he said this, he brought his arms from around you to bring his hands to your face. The look of sheer worry and heartache reflected into your eyes. How could you not break out into more tears? You indirectly caused this man to hurt. You had to get him out of there.

“Jin, please go.”

“You’re insane if you think I’m leaving you like this,” he snapped as his thumb rolled over your cheeks, wiping away the tears that ripped from your eyes.

“You shouldn’t be here anyway,” you tried to reason but Jin shook his head.

“I told you I was going to help,” slowly you started to breath at a normal pace and the tears were coming down at a slower pace. He kissed your forehead as you sniffled the rest of your tears away. “The cabin, jagi. Hide in the cabin.”

_The fucking cabin. He’s brilliant._

“That’s a great idea but–”

“I just bought it. Under a different name of course. We do that sometimes when we book hotel rooms in case of saesangs but…” he exhaled and bit his lip as he studied your expression. “It’s yours. And Damon’s.”

“Are you sure this is something you’re allowed to do?” you asked, shaking your head in disbelief. He just shrugged and smiled softly.

“I’m a grown man. Why wouldn’t I be allowed to do what I want with my money?” He took your hands into his and ran his thumb over the tops of your hands. “I just want to keep you safe…and this is the only way I know how.”

“Jin,” you started, looking down at his imperfect hands holding yours before you looked up at him lovingly. “It’ll only be until I find something more permanent and–”

“The cabin is permanent. It’s yours. I won’t be using it,” he chuckled, noting the look on your face wasn’t changing. Jin decided to go in for the kill. “I know you were probably thinking of breaking up with me to keep me safe…but you can’t break up with the guy who’s hiding you out, right?” a somewhat hearty laugh escaped his lips which caused the corners of your mouth the curl upward as well.

“You also can’t break up with someone who isn’t your boyfriend,” you reminded as you used the back of your hand to wipe your nose. Jin took your hands in his, disregarding that you had just used it as a tissue, and helped you up to your feet. Your body still felt heavy and you wanted nothing more than to stay stagnant but you knew you had to get a move on it. Time wasn’t on your side. But when you looked up at Jin, he shook his head, bringing his sweater sleeve up to your face to wipe any residual tears or dampness around your eyes and nose.

“It’s cute how you keep telling yourself I’m not your boyfriend,” Jin said softly, cocking his head to the side as he watched you melt under his touch.

“You’re not my boyfriend,” you repeated. He just chuckled again, looking to his side before looking back at you.

“Do you really believe that, jagi?” he questioned as he pulled you closer to him, letting your hands rest at his chest.

“I do believe that, tesoro,” you felt his breath tickle your chin as his face got closer to yours.

“Ah (Y/N),” if you could feel his breath against your face, then you knew he could feel yours on his and he noted the shakiness as you exhaled. You felt his hand make its way to your cheek and that was enough to keep your breath at a trembling consistency.

“You know I hate when you lie.”

It was like you were magnetized to him. Part of you didn’t want to continue this silly conversation and the other part of you needed to be reminded of how delicate he tasted. You were filled with hungry desire but Jin was never like that with you. He lips engulfed yours in a sweet harmony, taking your bottom lip in between his as he kissed you. It was tranquil, a calming upsurge fell upon you two as his hands cupped your neck and his other rested on your back, pushing your shirt up just slightly.

Although you were lost in this serene blissfulness, there was a growing excitability starting from your abdomen, coming out through your mouth. You increased the pace of the kiss, brushing your tongue up against his plush lips begging for entrance. He hummed into you before you felt him rip his lips away from yours.

“(Y/N), maybe we should slow down,” Jin breathed as you fanned your hands over his shoulders. “I know you’re under a lot of stress but we need to get going.”

“Fuck it,” you purred as you turned him toward your bed. His eyes widened when he felt you push him backwards. You walked toward him slowly as he propped himself on his elbows on your mattress. “I’m hungry for you, Seokjinnie.”

Jin loved to watch you whine. Just as much as he loved the way you kissed his neck as you started to laid next to him, running your hand over his chest and dragging it slowly down to his crotch.

“Jagi,” he shuddered as you took his clothed member in his hand. “We don’t have time–”

“Shhh,” you hushed in his ear. The way he trembled as you started to shift yourself lower, grabbing his belt as you got on all fours next to him. His hands went over yours as you undid his belt and jeans, pushing them down so his hardened member stood before you. His hips jerked forward as you wrapped your fingers around him, pumping him slowly as you scooted closer to him. “Let me enjoy the time I have with you now. Please.” It wasn’t like you gave him much time to respond. His lips parted as if he was going to say something but you saw his teeth clench in that space as your tongue made contact with the head of his cock. Lapping against the delicate pink skin as his head rolled back into your mattress.

His length pulsed against your lips when you took him in your mouth. As your head started to sink lower down into him, he groaned desperately and you felt him prop up again so he could get a better look at you. You just looked up at him as your lips hit the end of his shaft, letting his organ sit in your mouth as your tongue swirled around it.  Your eyes met and the electricity bolted in both your bodies.  The warmth of his hands on the back of your neck jump started the bob in your head. You started to move out of him slowly, suctioning your mouth around him before you dropped down into him again. Jin bit his lip and grabbed onto your neck tightly, watching you as your mouth tightly hugged against him. He let out another whimper as your pace quickened and you started slurping against his skin. Everytime you felt his body twitch underneath you, you hummed into his cock, causing it to twitch just as his body did.

He moaned over your slurps and hums that have been playing melodically for the past few minutes. You felt his hand move from your head to your hips as pulled your pants down to your knees. You lifted them to help him take them off and kicked them to the side when you were done. As your eyes met, he greeted you with a look of desire mixed with a familiar hunger you empathized with. But the position you had him in gave you all the control, or so you thought.

Suddenly, you felt his arm that hooked around you pull your lower body up toward him. The lewd wet sound of his cock popping out of your mouth filled the room as you felt him lay back on the bed. Jin lifted your waist and you felt him bring his head between your legs, putting you both in the perfect 69.

“Your mouth feels so good, jagi,” he growled as you felt your panties slip down your legs with his guidance. You shivered at his touch but continued to bring his organ into your mouth without warning. He groaned but retaliated by hooking his arm around your thigh, bringing his fingers to your core. “But mine feels better.”

He only toyed with you a little bit, spreading your lips and letting his finger trail down your heat, circling your clit slowly before you felt your body melt into him. His lips brushed up against your core as his tongue mimicked the action his fingers performed. Your own pace increased and every time you bobbed your head up and down his length with heightened speed, he would lap his tongue against you with the same agility. Sometimes, you had to stop and just hold his cock in your mouth because when he took your clit in his mouth and sucked it softly, your muscles grew tense. He chuckled against your damp skin, letting a finger slip inside you as he flicked his tongue against your clit in his mouth. You hummed into his length and brought his whole organ into your mouth just as you did before, letting it graze against the back of your throat. The first few contacts with your throat caused you to gag silently, but you pushed through it and created a wild pace up and down him. His tongue worked messily and frantically on you as you did this and as his cock pulsed in your mouth violently, you felt the same throb in your essence. But this isn’t how you wanted this to end. Not by a long shot.

You didn’t know what came over you, but you tore your lower half away from his face and pulled his cock out of your mouth, that same lewd pop echoed in the room.

“Why’d you stop, baby? You tasted so good,” Jin panted heavily, you turned your body around so you were facing him now. The way his face glistened with your juices motivated you even more to straddle him hurriedly. He smirked at you as you positioned yourself on top of him.

“Don’t you think it’ll feel better if…” You lowered yourself on his cock so your pussy lips straddled it just as you did to him. “…if I rode you until you came?” You started to rock your hips back and forth slowly, letting your lips hug his twitching cock. His eyes rolled behind his head as he felt your whole essence against his organ.

“(Y/N) fuck,” he groaned as you teased him painfully. Yes, you wanted to appease him, stick him inside you and let your heat take over from there. But the desperate look that plastered on his face as he grabbed your hips, it made you wetter than you had ever been before. Now you couldn’t wait, with a swift movement of your hips, the tip of his cock was perfectly aligned with your slit. When you looked down at him, he licked his lips and lowered his eye lids. You took this as a look of patience, waiting for you to sink into him and welcome him into you. Instead, that serene ardor was replaced quickly. You saw his teeth clench and his jaw tightened as he thrust upwards inside you.

The sudden stretch almost caused you to topple into him but instead, you threw back your hips and created a curvature in your spine. Jin’s hands traveled up your torso, grabbing onto your sides and he prepared himself for what was next. His sudden invasion wasn’t going to go unpunished, so you started to roll into him at a medium pace at first. He grunted lowly as his hands guided you into him. You held onto his biceps below you as you rode him, your walls starting to tighten already.

He was on the edge of his climax before you started to ride him and it was like you picked up where you left off when you found the perfect speed. Jin’s breathing became frantic and his hands quivered just as you did. He wasn’t the only reaching a climax.

“Oh, (Y/N). My beautiful gorgeous angel,” he moaned softly as he watched you ride into him. You couldn’t help but bring yourself  down to him, kissing him tenderly for his words. When you started to move your hips faster into him, both of your lips quivered against each other.

“I love you so much, Jin,” you breathed as you pulled away. You felt the first small ripple in your heat, after that you knew a wave of uncontrollable ecstasy would crash into you. As your pace grew out of sync and sloppy, you felt his grip around you waist. He held you closer to him as Jin convulsed against you. His cock inside you mirrored the movements of his body. You could almost feel his heart beat through the way his cock pulsated in you. You love it, yearned it, craved this feeling. It was like you were truly melted into each other, you felt the beautiful melody of his heart rate racing and he felt yours against him.

“I love you too, (Y/N). More than…ahhh,” his statement was cut off by his own orgasm. You felt his seed shoot into you frantically and the way he groaned loudly as you rode his orgasm out was what pushed you over the edge. Your walls suctioned him in as your own cum started to rush out of you, whimpering and crying out in pleasure as your climax equalized your both.

You let your body grow limp on top of his. The thought of you possibly crushing him passed your mind but when you went to roll off him, his arms shot up and pressed you close to him. Even his arms are sweaty, you thought as you felt the way his skin slicked against yours when you nuzzled your face into his neck. The both of you laid there spent, unraveled and tangled into each other in a perfect glistening mess.

His lips brushed against the crown of your head and all you could feel was bliss. That was the impact Jin had on you. It was always apparent but you never knew to what extent. Even when you were balancing on the line between life and death, Jin had the ability to give you serenity.

“More than what?” you whispered, your voice almost taking him off guard. You used the little energy you had to lift your head up so you were looking into his eyes. “You love me more than what?” you repeated. He just smiled and brought a hand to your face, tucking a few strands behind your ear.

“I love you more than you know,” Jin replied warmly, licking his lips as he admired how you glowed after the both of you made love. “I truly do.”

Fuck everything for right now. Fuck your family. Fuck the hiding. Fuck the bullshit lifestyle you lead. You just wanted to lay there in total peace. Total tranquility with the man you grew to love and adore. You just wanted to drift away into the timeless matrix with Jin, listening to the sweet sound of his breath falling from his lips and the melodic beat of his precious heart.

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to move, Jin,” you confessed, gripping on to his shoulder. “I want to stay here with you forever. In your arms. This is my peace. It always has been. And the minute we walk out of this room, reality will set in. I can’t handle it. I can’t do it anymore.”

“Yes you can,” Jin confirmed, kissing your forehead before he continued. “You, my dear, are the strongest woman I’ve ever met. You are going to conquer this. And when it all ends, which I know it will in your favor, we are going to have moments like this that never have to end. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do, nothing at all, just to keep you here with me.”

But he didn’t understand. There wouldn’t be moments like this. You felt the sob coming again but it stayed lodged in your throat like a jagged pill. Instead, you humored this moment. It was too breathtaking to stain it with the negative poison of your world. You smiled at him sweetly and ran your hands through his hair.

“I believe you,” you lied. He smiled back at you, kissing your wrist as you brought your hands to his hairline again.

“Come on now,” he encouraged as he patted your bum. “Let’s get out of here.” You huffed and rolled off him, grabbing a dress that laid on the floor.

“I’m basically done here, tesoro. The next stop is just picking Damon up and heading out of here,” you sighed defeated as you walked over to your bags. You started to zip them all up and stuff a few final things inside them while Jin got dressed.

“Ah, there’s still one final stop we need to go to,” he mused as he picked up one of the bags. You cocked your head to the side and shot him a quizzical look.

“Where do we have to go?” You asked confused. He sighed silently and took a bag you just picked up from your hand, causing you to smile as he stayed being the gentleman he always was.

Jin grunted as he started walked out the door. He turned to you and motioned for you to follow him before he dropped the ball on you.

“To the EXO dorm…so you can say goodbye to Chanyeol.”

You could have sworn you heard him wrong. There’s no way he could have just offered to take you to see Chanyeol. You looked at him as if he was insane and he just smirked.

“Let’s go. I’ll explain in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20?! Already!? You know what this means? I want to say 5 more chapters before the end of this story. Maybe 2 more? I’m not sure but I have it set to 5. Anyway, I want to sincerely apologize for the inconsistancy in my postings. The reason for that is I have just finished writing my mixtape! yes! My mixtape! Hopefully, sometime next week or the following, I’ll start recording :) I hope that if you like my stories, if you like BTS and if you like EXO you will give my songs a listen. They are VERY much influenced by them and Jcole. Anyway, I don’t want to make this too long but updating will be hard while I’m in the studio/recording. I hope you all understand and stick around until the end. I do have the next two chapters already written. If you’d like for me to post them immediately, let me know and I’ll do my best to edit them in a timely fashion :) If you made it to then end of this A/N, i appreciate you and love you like you wouldn’t believe <3 Stay tuned ! Things are only going to get better ^.^


	24. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21~~~~ it's here~~~ and guesss what? keep reading to find out.

You still couldn’t get over where exactly you were going. The both of you walked in silence as you approached the car, stuffing the last of your bags in the backseat before you handed him the keys. Jin got into the driver’s seat and adjusted himself nervously.

“Why are we going to see Chanyeol?” you said bluntly as you put your seatbelt on. When Jin turned the car on, he sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously. He fumbled putting the keys in the ignition and you noticed his jaw clenching. You weren’t sure if it was nervousness or frustration that plagued his mind. Either way, it bothered you to see him look so stressed. Not even work stressed him this much. Things started piecing together now.

“This is what happened. Damon was getting emotional about not being able to say goodbye to Sehun. Maya was doing her best to comfort him but he still looked--”

“Devastated I bet,” you interrupted while Jin backed out of the parking space, slouching back in your seat as you let the thought play in your mind. “Sehun means a lot to Damon.”

“I can tell,” Jin shot you a quick glance before he drove out of the parking lot. “Long story short, I proposed the idea that Damon see Sehun before he left--”

“This was your idea?!” you shrieked as you shot back out of your seat in panic. Jin shook his head and gripped the wheel.

“Maya,” he emphasized before he continued. “Asked if it was okay if we could drop Damon off. It had occurred to me that I didn’t have the keys to the cabin. So the plan was for them to let me swing by my dorm so I could get the keys. Then they would drop me off back here...I mean they told me you should drop me back off at my dorm before you stopped at the EXO dorm but…”

“But what?” you asked in confusion as you started to match his frustration. Jin sighed heavily and started to grip the steering wheel. Biting his lip and shifting as if he was trying to find the words to say.

“I want to spend every second with you before you go. From the moment you drive off I want to make sure you’re okay...and that you’re...alive…” Jin swallowed hard with his last words. His knuckled started to turn white and the speed of the car started to increase slightly. You put your hand on his thigh at an attempt to calm his nerves.

“Jin...there’s a reason I’ve said that falling in love with me is a mistake. I’ve said it to you and Chanyeol,” Even though the tenseness in his body eased at your touch, his face remained the same, absorbing everything you were saying as he looked at the road in front of him. “This isn’t a life I want you in. You’re too precious for that because you deserve all the good things in the world. Nothing but bad things follow me. Everywhere I go...so I have to run.”

“One day, you’re going to have to face it, (Y/N). You can’t live life just running away from it. Nothing happens when you run. You just exhaust yourself,” Jin debated. He was right to some extent. But you were used to exhaustion. Your whole life was exhausting. From the moment you found out about your family’s business. It was always holding secrets in, pretending to be okay, watching death before your very eyes. You turned the faucet on, hoping to get clarity through the water; washing away all the dirty blood, the pain your family had caused and the poison you moved on the street. But no matter how many times you turned the faucet, the only thing that poured out was more blood. It took you years to figure out something you tried to deny. It followed you everywhere. That’s when you realized, you can’t wash blood with more blood.

“One day...but I have too much to lose right now. What I really want to know is,” you shifted so you were facing him, even though he couldn’t take his eyes off the traffic in front of him you wanted to watch his face while he talked. “Where did “You need to say goodbye to Chanyeol” come from?” Jin started chewing on the inside of his cheek and you brought you hand up to his cheek, brushing it slightly with the back of your fingers so he would stop.

“Well...I thought about it...not being there before you left and finding all this out through a phone call. Watching Damon, a guy that I pictured to be hard as nails, becoming completely broken over not being able to be in Sehun’s arms one more time…” The light turned red and he took full advantage of it. He turned to you, ripping his hands from the steering wheel so he could hold yours for a second. “I realized that if I was in Chanyeol’s shoes and I didn’t get to say a proper goodbye to you under the circumstances...I would be just as broken as Damon...and I know part of you will be if you don’t.” You were completely focused on him, studying the way he spoke and the sincerity in his words. The nerves in your body caused you to twiddle your fingers against his and look down at both of your hands, trying to find the courage to speak up.

“What makes you say that?” you questioned. Jin just inhaled, kissing your fingers lightly before he let you go and placed his hands back on the wheel as the light turned green.

“You spent 2 and half years with him. Granted, I know there are things he should be doing for you that I know he doesn’t. But no matter what I do, I can’t erase that time or your emotions...I’ve learned to accept that.” His hand traveled and lingered on your thigh as he drove off. A smile played widely on his face. “But I know I can do better for you, jagiya. I don’t want you to worry about that right now. Let’s just focus on keeping you safe.” The silence that lingered weighed on you a bit. You didn’t know what to say honestly. There was a lot of truth in something he said. Right now, you had to focus on keeping yourself safe so you can keep them safe. And how you were going to assure Chanyeol that you would be fine. The distance already growing between you was just going to get longer. Maybe this was a good thing. Things can settle down quietly with ease for both men. It’s finally done...It had to be done.

“Right here, jagi?” Jin asked breaking you out of your thoughts as he slowed down in front of the dorms.

“Yea...let me call him,” you sighed as you pulled your phone out. “Should I tell him you’re with me?” Clutching your phone in your hand as you tapped it on your chin. Jin sucked his teeth and slouched in his seat.

“Aish, (Y/N). You’re going to see him right in front of me?” he whined as he rolled his head toward you. “I brought you here, can’t you go in his hallway?”

“Jin! I wasn’t going to have him come out here and shake your hand, relax but if he asks me how I got here…”

“Just tell him, you’re not a liar. If he wants to argue, he can do so on his own. I’m not in the mood today,” As he said this, you exhaled heavily and looked at your phone. Hopefully you had worn him out earlier so that he wouldn’t be in a confrontational mood. You put a free hand on his thigh and squeezed it lightly as you brought the phone up to your ear.

“Let’s go in the garage, 5th floor,” you said as the phone rang in your ear. “I don’t want to be sitting here like this.” Jin nodded while he turned into the garage next to the building. The more Chanyeol’s phone rang, the more your anxiety started to expand in your core.

“He’s not picking up,” you said biting your lip as you hung up on his voicemail. Jin continued to drive on the 3rd ramp of the garage and shrugged.

“I’m sure everything’s fine, baby girl. Just...call him again.”

The second time you rang him, Jin was approaching the door to his hallway when Chanyeol picked up.

“Yo--ah-yoboseyo?” Chanyeol rasped deeply, the sound of his voice when he just wakes up was intoxicating. Dark and elegant like the espresso.

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry I know you’re sleeping but...I need you to come outside real quick.” You glanced over at Jin and studied him as he cocked his head to the side. His gaze was fixated before him, as if he was trying to imagine a different setting, tuning you out so he didn’t have to hear you talk to the other man. Chanyeol groaned in your ear as you heard him stretch and exhale.

“I heard Damon and Maya here earlier,” he whispered. “I actually hear them now. Should I tell them to come out too?”

“No,” you undid you seatbelt and opened the car door, stepping out so Jin wasn’t forced to hear you speak to him.. “Just come to the door by your garage. And please hurry.”

“Just come inside, princess. We can take a nap together and your friends can take you home. You need to be with people that care about you right now. The cab ride from the morgue must have killed you…”

“Uh...I didn’t take a cab, Yeollie.”

“Oh! You drove?”

“Chanyeol…” you sighed as you looked through the window of the car door, studying Jin’s unbroken stare. “Just come out here...please.”

“O-Okay...is everything alright (Y/N)? You sound...I don’t know, shaken.”

“I’ll be waiting here. Okay baby?” you swallowed hard before you hung up. Walking back to your car, you opened the car door again and threw your cell phone on the seat. “You going to stay in here?” Jin shook himself out of his gaze to give you his attention. He bit his lip as he thought about the answer to your question.

“No,” he hoisted himself out of the car and walked over to you, leaning on the car next to you. “I’m going to stand right here.”

“Jin, you’re instigating,” you pointed out as you stood in front of him, crossing your arms on your chest as you watched his smugness.

“I’m not going to say a word, jagi. But I’m also not going to sit here like a fool and let him think I brought you here because of any other reason beside that. I am a decent human being...and he should be threatened,” Jin mirrored your stance and crossed his arms, pursing his lips at you and giving you an unsatisfactory look. You sighed and looked behind you, hoping Chanyeol wasn’t over your shoulder before you did what you were about to do.

“You know I love you, Seokjin,” you assured him as you kissed him lightly, risking a lot just by doing this. “But I don’t want Chanyeol to be fired up before I tell him this. I don’t think he’s going to take it well.” You took a few steps back and rubbed your arm. The sound of the door behind you opened made you turn swiftly and the look on Chanyeol’s face sparked and ignited an anxiety that you were trying to suppress.

“Chanyeol--”

“Is this a fucking joke, (Y/N)?” Chanyeol spat at you as his hands balled into a fist. He started to stomp toward you, you could hear Jin shift to his feet, taking a step closer to you as if in defense mode.

“Chanyeol, she has something important to say to you,” Jin shot back at him.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not talking to you,” Chanyeol was quick to shoot him down as he stood right in front of you. He looked down at you and his lip started to curl.

“Let’s make this quick, jagi. I don’t want to start regretting bringing you here,” Jin barked at you as he eyed Chanyeol. The taller man’s face contorted at you and he put his hands on his hips.

“He brought you here? What’s going on?”

You looked over at Jin and shook your head disapprovingly. Jin just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. As you turned back to Chanyeol, you put your hands on his shoulders and he tensed at your touch, breaking your heart slowly.

“Ronnie...he was murdered,” you said shakily. Chanyeol’s face started to soften as he watched you start to break down. He glanced at Jin before he cupped your face in his hands and pushed your face up towards his.

“Baby...don’t tell me...” Chanyeol’s voice started to crack. You didn’t need to explain him what was next. It was as if he knew. Unlike Jin, you had time to prepare Chanyeol for the instant this happened. You spent hours upon hours humoring his “what if”s and crazy hypotheticals. As much as you assured him this wouldn’t happen, it did. His touch was trembling and when his thumb brushed up against your cheek, you could feel the desperation behind his contact.

“It was him, Chanyeol...Dominic...he’s here.”

“No…” Chanyeol’s hands traveled to your shoulders, gripping them as his head hung low. “No. No. No. No. No. No. This isn’t happening--”

“I have to hide out for a bit--”

“Princess no please…” Chanyeol started to shake visibly, bring you close to him suddenly. You heard him sniffle into your hair as he held you tight. “Stay with me, here. I’ll protect you, I promised you I would always protect you. Let me keep that promise, baby. Remember we talked about this? I--”

“Sweetheart,” you muffled into his chest, knowing the next words that would come out of your mouth would absolutely break him. “I can’t stay. And you’re not safe either. I’ve called in some favors and there will be someone outside your dorm at all--”

“(Y/N),” he stuttered as tears started to flow down his face. He looked over at Jin and wiped his face. “You’re just going to let her do this? You’re okay with the thought of her being alone somewhere?” Jin narrowed his gaze at the taller man.

“I trust her...I know she knows what she’s doing,” Jin sneered. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and let his arms drop dramatically at his sides.

“For fuck’s sake,” Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, watching you as you shrunk in your awkward posture. “Where are you staying? I want to go see you.”

“Actually,” you took a step to the side and looked at both of them. “I don’t think either of you should come see me…”

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” Jin laughed sarcastically.

“I’m going to have to agree with Suckjin here,” Chanyeol chimed right after, recieving a glare from Jin. You could tell it was taking everything in him not to blow up. It was apparent in the vein that was about to pop right out of his neck.

“I don’t want anyone following you or worse if they see you alone…” your voice trailed off and the realization of your words started to sink in for both of them.

“How long?” Chanyeol whispered as he looked at you in defeat.

“I’m not sure.”

“Honestly, jagi. Why can’t we call the police? I’m sure they’ll want to do something about the mafia trying to kill people!” Jin added frustrate. The anger he held back from Chanyeol was laced into this proclamation. But Chanyeol beat you to punch. He scoffed at him and walked closer to you.

“Do you hear yourself? The mafia. Dominic has the money and the means to buy off any cop he wants. And even if they don’t comply to him, he’s not afraid of the fucking cops,” Chanyeol put a hand on your shoulder and all you could do was look at him with fear. Everything he said was true, it was like your own words were coming out of his mouth. And you were thankful for it. Because these were the things you didn’t want to say. Once they’re said, they become real...and they were so fucking real right now.

“Jagiya, he’s exaggerating.”

“Again with the fuckin jagiya,” Chanyeol grumbled. You shot him a disapproving look and tsked at him.

“He’s not, Jin. Dominic...he has no remorse. That’s how my dad raised us…” Jin wasn’t buying it though. He shook his head and grabbed you by the wrist.

“Hey what the fuc--” Chanyeol was cut off by Jin who was dragging you toward the car.

“I refuse to sit here and just run away,” Jin spat as he opened the door. Just as you were about to snatch your wrist away, Chanyeol pulled you away from him forcefully and crashed into his chest.

“Don’t you get it, Seokjin? It’s not running away,” He growled at him. Jin just walked over to you both with fury in his eyes. You pulled away from Chanyeol and stood in between them, putting your arm out to stop Jin from getting closer to Chanyeol. “She needs to formulate a plan. But she can’t do it here with a target on her back. Your precious jagi, is doing this for us,” Chanyeol scrunched his nose up at him and scoffed. “So much for trusting her.”

“Hey hey hey!” Suddenly, Damon’s voice filled your ears and as you turned to the direction of the door, you saw Maya, Damon and Sehun making their way toward the three of you.

“Hyung! Hyung!” Sehun cried as he went over to Chanyeol, pulling him back by the shoulder as he leaned up against your arm. “Relax, relax. Now isn’t the time for this, hyung. Come on.” Maya and Damon rushed to you shortly after.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Maya spat at Jin who was backing away slowly. The look of shame and guilt washed over him as his back hit the car.

“This was his idea?!” Chanyeol snarled behind Sehun. You shook your head and walked over to Jin, taking him in your arms as you looked at everyone.

“Guys, stop,” you begged as you felt him tense in your arms. “This is still new for him. And he’s trying, okay? Ease up on him, he’s just trying to help.” There was a silence and all you could do was lean your head against Jin’s chest as your arms wrapped around his waist. His arm rested on your shoulder and when you looked up at him, you could tell he was shocked and flustered. But you could also feel Chanyeol’s eyes boring into you with intense anger. You could hear his teeth grinding from where you stood. Still, Jin’s body felt sweet and softening. You wanted to stay there forever...you just wish Chanyeol could join you instead of glare at you. _How sick is that?_

“Alright,” Sehun croaked, trying to break the silence. “I think...this is a good place to wrap this up.” You saw him glance at Damon quickly as his lip quivered slightly. Chanyeol just looked away from you, not wanting to watch you hold him anymore. Because of that, you pulled away, nodding at Sehun’s statement as you looked over at Damon and Maya.

“We gotta get out of here.”

Damon sighed and made his way over to Sehun, taking him in a long embrace. Sehun buried his head into the side of Damon’s head. Although he whispered, you could hear the words he said to him.

“You’re always going to be on my mind, Damon. I love you.”

Damon tensed and you just smiled to yourself. Maybe Damon would be the one who gets the guy. You didn’t see why he shouldn’t. When this blows over, if it ever does, that was your mission. To make sure Damon ends up with his soulmate.

“(Y/N),” Chanyeol’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. His head was cocked to the side as he motioned for you to come to him. “Can I talk to you alone?” You looked over at Jin, who was rolling his tongue along the inside of his cheek. He looked at you from the side and cocked your eyebrow at Chanyeol’s direction, as if signalling you to go with the taller man. You nodded at Chanyeol and followed him, leaving Jin with Maya and Sehun with Damon. Chanyeol took your hand and guided you deeper into the parking lot, following a familiar path you had taken earlier.

“Come here,” He said breathlessly as you reached the front of his car, which was facing away from the group. You crashed into his arms again, letting his arms wrap around you in a tight embrace. You felt his body convulse against you and as you looked up, the tears that fell down his chin landed on your cheek.

“Baby shhhh, it’s okay,” your voice was soft, consoling him as he sobbed quietly. This isn’t the way you wanted to say goodbye. If only you could tell him. Tell him that this was the last time you were going to hold him this way. As you brought your hand up to his cheek to wipe his tears, you wanted to tell him this was the last time you were going to catch his tears, despite having the longing feeling of wanting to catch every tear that ever escaped his sparkling dark eyes.

“I’m s-sorry,” he choked in between sobs, burrowing his face into your hand that cupped his cheek. “This isn’t how I want you t-to see me. I’m just so scared for you.” You felt the stinging in your eyes as you watched him break down in front of you. You pushed yourself onto your tippy toes so you could kiss the tear stained skin.

“I’m going to be fine. I’ll have Maya get us some burner phones, so I can call you every now and then. You know it’s going to be hard,” you started to choke on your own words as well, a single tear ripped from your eyes as you got lost in his.

“I know, baby. I know. But we’re going to get through this, right? Don’t forget, I have something planned for us. That’s not going to change,” he brushed his lips against yours softly, lingering there for a minute. It was that moment. That was the moment to tell him. So he could forget that future he planned before he became too engrossed in the idea. But you were falling head first into his loving gaze and his tear stained face deterred you from the idea. He was already hurting so much…

“Nothing is going to change,” you lied. And it took everything in you to say that. The corner of Chanyeol’s mouth turned upward slightly into a faint smile. That small grin eased you. You were true to your word. You’d do anything to see him smile. Even lie.

“Do you love me?” he whispered as he cupped your face. You smiled and placed your hands over his.

“With all my heart,” you breathed as his lips brushed against yours delicately.

“Will you wait for me?” One more lie, you said to yourself. One more lie, so you can see just one more smile. Just one more.

“Until the end of time.”

This time, his lips crashed against yours, working feverishly as they overlapped yours with every kiss. It wasn’t full of lust that usually constituted this kind of starving kiss. It was desperation. The longing of wanting this to last forever was reciprocated on both sides. Anytime you felt like you were going to pull away, Chanyeol’s lips trapped you into him. You clung on to more than just his lips and the hands that cupped your face. You clung onto his soul, his aura and the entity that was Chanyeol. This was your last kiss and you made it count, every second. Every brush of your tongues, every sweet exchange of soft moans that escaped your lips.

But all great things come to an end. And as Chanyeol pulled away from you, you almost felt like a piece of you own soul was being ripped away from you. You studied his pink swollen lips and the way his eyes glossed when they met yours. His tongue pressed in between the pink skin before his deep enthralling voice broke you out of your trance.

“You should probably get going...”

You nodded and hugged him one last time.

“I’m going to miss you so much, my Yeollie,” you whispered into his chest. He just smirked as he squeezed you lightly.

“I’m going to miss you more, princess,” he said as he buried his face into your hair. The both of you pulled away, taking your hand in his as you walked away from his car and back to the group that waited for you previously.

“You ready to leave?” Maya said as she watched you approach them. She was leaning on the car next to Jin who couldn’t get his eyes off your hand in Chanyeol’s. Sehun and Damon held each other, clinging onto each other for dear life. You just nodded and freed your hand from Chanyeol. You looked up at him and sighed.

“I have to say bye to Jin now,” you admitted. Chanyeol sighed and pursed his lips together, nodding slightly at your words.

“Take him by my car,” his words made you raise your eyebrow at him. He just shook his head. “If anything happens, I’ll know where you are.” You nodded and looked over at Jin who was staring at the floor, crossing his arms as Maya talked his ear off.

“Tesoro,” you called out to him, receiving a small glare from Chanyeol.

“Tesoro?” he echoed. You just elbowed him as Jin walked over to you.

“Let’s talk in private real quick.” Jin glanced at you and then at Chanyeol hesitantly before he nodded. The both of them exchanging rage filled glances before you walked away with Jin.

You needed to make this count. The cabin was just temporary. You were only going to stay there until you and Damon found somewhere else to hide out. This had to be your final goodbye to both of them. As you neared Chanyeol’s car with Jin trailing behind you silently, you realized that there wasn’t enough time in the world to say goodbye. You barely spent any time with Jin. You wanted more. When you thought of going back to the cabin, you envisioned running through the woods trailing behind Jin. Chasing after him as he took you to the pond he had mentioned to you before. Not to hide out from your brother. Not without Jin.

“(Y/N)...you’re going to be fine, right? He’s not gonna find you out there, is he?” Jin snapped you out of your thoughts. You didn’t even realize you had reached the car and you were now facing him. You looked up at him emotionless.

“Huh?” That were the only words you were able to utter. Truthfully though, you weren’t paying too much attention.

“I’m just saying that maybe you should have someone stay with you. Besides Damon.”

“That person would have been Ronnie,” you muttered silently. Jin just sighed and put his hands on your biceps,

“Hey,” he breathed trying to get your attention. When your eyes met, his lips parted slightly and he gave you the softest look possible. “We’re too much alike, sweetheart. I know what you’re doing. you're being really strong for everyone, (Y/N). I don’t know and I can’t imagine the severity of how this is hitting you but...,” Jin’s hand started to pull you slowly closer to him. It felt like he was a magnet drawing you in. “But I want to make sure you’re going to be okay. I don’t want anything to happen to you. So all fronts put aside, are you positive he will not find you?”

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Jin’s hands were gripping desperately at your biceps as he held you inches away from him. You couldn’t feel anything but the anxiety that began to devour him. “But it will buy me some time for sure. I just need to get in contact with my lawyer.”

“Maya’s uncle,” Jin added. You looked at him and raised your eyebrows.

“Yea...you remembered,” He grinned at your statement but the look of dread still painted his face. “Everything is going to be fine. I just need to work on my offense. My defense isn’t looking too bad. I’ve got some time for that...depending…”

“Depending on what? You make this sound like a game and it’s not, (Y/N). This is your life you’re playing with--”

“But this is what it is to him, Jin. Life is a game and there are winners and there are losers. And you know what you do to losers, Jin? You get rid of them. We’re primal fucking beings and--”

“Jagi, I get it. Shhh,” Jin cooed at you trying to calm you down as you spoke but you just kept going. It was like you couldn’t stop. Suddenly, you were a teenager again and your father’s words were spilling out of your mouth. Everything hit you at once and it kicked open the door that you kept all these memories locked away. Jin’s face dropped slightly as you continued.

“--primal being kill to survive.”

“(Y/N) stop.”

“I gotta fucking eat. I have to make sure my family eats. I’m superior to that loser because I was born a winner--”

The words halted at the back of your throat and as Jin’s lips crashed against yours, you could feel your muscles easing and you were back. This was your reality. And the way you fell into his chest as your lips moved against his gave you some sanity. When he pulled away, you hesitated opening your eyes. How were you going to face him after that little episode?

“Jagiya, you know I understand more than anyone about holding in your emotions,” Jin licked his lips after he spoke, sighing lightly as he still tasted you on his tongue. “But under the immense stress this is causing you...are you sure you should be alone?”

“I’m going to be with Damon!”

“But Damon doesn’t hold you like this,” Jin whispered as he wrapped his arms around you, bringing his hand behind your head as he pressed you against him. “Damon doesn’t kiss you like this,” He began to kiss your cheek, peppering his way to your lips.

“Jin…”

“I’m going to miss you. I’m going to worry about you.”

“I know....” You looked at his lips and then back into his eyes. “I miss you already…You know...we didn’t have much time together but every second I was with you made me extremely happy. Thank you for that.”

“Jagi, you’re talking like you’re leaving me forever,” Jin giggled, cupping your face in his hand. “When you see me again, I’m going to make sure to take your breath away.”

_But I am leaving you forever._

You couldn’t let this thought infect your mind. The look in Jin’s eyes was crippling, you could see how incredibly broken he was and the light that gleamed in his iris was dull. But he kept smiling, kept loving you tenderly and stayed positive. Jin was a blessing, a true blessing. Somehow, it started to become easy at the thought of leaving him. He deserved someone with a heart of gold with all the love in the world to give. Someone who he can be proud to bring home to his parents, someone who knows how to be just as delicate and angelic as he was.

“I need to get going, tesoro mio. Before it gets dark…”

“You hate driving in the dark,” Jin laughed breathlessly and you mirrored the same reaction. “Let’s go, babygirl.”

“Wait!” You grabbed at him and spun him around, wraping your arms around his shoulders as your lips collided with his with a longing force. The kiss was still and unmoving. You lingered there for a moment but the message was clear. It was at that moment you both wanted time to freeze.

“I love you,” you whispered softly as you pulled away. Jin smiled and you felt his hands on your waist.

“I love you too,” he replied with the same softness, kissing your cheek before he took your hand. “Don’t make this harder for me,” Jin dragged you to the direction of the group, looking back at you and grinning before you got there.

“Finally,” Chanyeol growled as the two of you appeared. Sehun hushed the taller man by shooting him a disapproving look as he held Damon in his arms.

“Right then,” Maya interjected as she walked over to you too. “Come now, Seokjin. I’ll give you a ride to your dorm before I move the hunnies.”

“Don’t forget to--”

“Call you and let you know where they all are? I got you covered, (Y/N). Don’t worry. I’ll keep them safe,” Maya assured you. She cocked her head to the side, signalling Jin to follow her. He looked at you and grinned.

“Remember what I said.”

“Of course, tesoro.”

He looked over at Chanyeol, who was seething at the sight of Jin openly flirting in front of him. Jin fueled the fire by giving you a kiss on the cheek and winking at he walked away.

“Soon, jagi. I’ll see you soon.”

You nodded and smiled as he disappeared into the parking lot trailing behind Maya. You knew he would be safe with her. She was taught by the best men and women in Birmingham how to hold her own in any kind of fight. You were glad to have her. She and Damon were all you had.

“I promise I’ll try to be back before our anniversary,” you heard Damon whisper to Sehun. It wasn’t just hearing him that brought you back to this reality. It was also the way Chanyeol turned you around to face him. You were so in and out of what was going on around you, you smiled widely at him even though he looked pained and frustrated.

“Please. Be careful,” his voice was clearly shaken and his lips brushed against your forehead before he spoke again. “I trust you baby. I do. I’m just so scared.”

Chanyeol always told you what was on his mind. He made you very aware of his feelings without any hesitation. Jin was the opposite. He showed you what he thought would benefit you. The rest was locked away. He had no time to be weak, no time to cry. His mission was to uplift those around him. While Chanyeol protected them.

“I promise. I’m going to be extra careful. Nothing is going to happen to me,” you assured him as you turned around quickly, looking at Sehun as he pulled his nuzzling face out of Damon’s hair. “And I promise you, nothing is going to happen to Damon.” Sehun pressed his lips together into a thin line as you spoke. You didn’t want to interrupt their moment together but it was time for you to leave. You couldn’t risk staying there another minute.

“I love you, Chanyeol,” you said to him as you turned around, hugging him tightly.

“I love you too (Y/N),” he replied lowly, squeezing you lightly before he let go.

“Come on, Damon…” you sighed heavily as you started for the car. “It’s going to be a long drive.”

X-x-x

It had been about 2 hours and a half since you left Seoul and Damon still hadn’t said a word. The tension in the car was indistinguishable. You didn’t know if it was anger toward you or sadness toward the situation at hand, but it stopped Damon from doing anything but look outside the car window. As you neared closer to the familiar path to the cabin, you ran your thoughts over again, thinking about how you were going to ask Damon what was on his mind. As you took the exit on the highway, you coughed nervously and glanced at Damon in your peripheral.

“You’re going to love the cabin,” you gushed hesitantly. “It’s really nice and it’s got a beautiful vie--”

“I’m not mad at you, (Y/N),” Damon’s voice was flat and you thought he was lying at first. But as he continued to plead his case, you thought otherwise. “This isn’t your fault. I hope you know that. It just sucks. I really like Sehun...and I think I do love him….but I’m so worried about him. He doesn’t know it but…”

“It’s okay. You can’t help it. It’s hard to have them worry about us when we know what Dominic is capable of…”

“Kind of sort of not helping,” he muttered at you as he positioned himself in his seat.

“Sorry…” your eyes were fixed on the trees in front of you. For a second you felt trapped, caged into the forest like an animal. Usually, you would think of it as freeing and like you could run and run until your legs hurt. But you were already running and everything was hurting. You could tell Damon was starting to get tired of this. You’ve never seen Damon cry or complain over anything that your life at thrown at your two. Even though he was always the one your trusted to see that raw side of you, the way Jin had seen you earlier. You gripped the steering wheel, as you turned down the weaving path similar to the one in your mind.

“We’re not staying here for long, are we?” He knew your plan before you even told him

“No. We aren’t. But don’t tell Jin--”

“This is kind of a fucked up way to leave them both, (Y/N).”

The words rang loudly in your ear. He was right. It was cowardly and heartless. But your intention behind it justified it, at least in your head it did. You’d do anything not to continue hurting Jin and Chanyeol. Even if it meant disappearing.

“It’s for the best…” Your voice trailed off as you studied the scenery around it noticing you were about 15 minutes away from the cabin.

“I know you think that,” Damon said softly as he watched you fixated. “But it didn’t have to be this way.”

“We’re almost there,” you tried changing the subject which just caused Damon to shake his head. He just replied okay, taking the hint and not prodding into the stresses of your battered mind.

When the two of you pulled up, you smiled at you noticed Damon’s eyes widen. It had been a while since he had gone out to the woods in general. Much less stayed at a cabin. That was something you both did in the many winters back home. Driving to the Poconos and sitting by a fire while smoking and drinking the night away. Even though those cabins were a lot larger, the quaint one you were parking in front of added a certain comforting atmosphere. It was a feeling that penetrated the tension on your subconscious the minute you pulled up. As you unloaded the car and walked in, the memories started flood back and you figured out why you felt so much more at ease. It was the memories of Seokjin that calmed you and when Damon brought in the last bags, he came up next to you as you stood in the door way of the living room, gazing adoringly at the rug carpet that was in front of the unlit fireplace.

“I don’t even want to know what happened here,” he said playfully in disgust. You just laughed breathlessly as you walked over to the fireplace.

“All I’ve got to say,” you started to load some wood that was placed next to the fireplace, smiling to yourself as you started to light it. “Jin is so very very flexible.”

“I’m going to unpack! I’ll be back when I’m done!” Damon cried out immediately, leaving you to the fireplace and your memories.

X-x-x

The next four days went by painfully slow. You and Damon spent a lot of time running Starlight from your laptops, trying to stay as under the radar as possible. Things were starting to eat away at you both financially. You needed to up your security tenfold, making sure all of your girls and guys were escorted with every encounter. Maya was dealing with a lot. She took on Damon’s job of taking care of the hunnies but now they were scattered all over Seoul in different safe houses. You didn’t know how to thank her except by promising her a long vacation to anywhere in the world when everything died down. If everything died down.

It was a time bomb. You were waiting for Dominic’s next move. Anticipating it. You knew that his plan, whatever it was, had come to a screeching halt when he saw security at EXO and BTS’ dorms. You knew that he had already raided your apartment to find you disappeared without a trace. Dominic didn’t know where you were but he knew your presence still pumped heavily into that city. It was just a matter of finding you. You were almost sure he never would. Even today, on New Years Day, you were confident he wouldn’t be able to close in on you as you browsed for different cabins, yachts, _shit_ you’d even invest in a bunker if you could find it.

Damon walked into the dining room and plopped himself at the head of the table. The same place where Jin had decided to make a meal out of you weeks before. You smirked as you watched him swirl his cereal in a bowl.

“You know I’m getting tired of not having eggs and pancakes and bacon and--”

“Relax,” you interrupted his voice from getting any more whiny than it was now, never braking your gaze from the laptop screen in front of you. “Maya is coming by later today and bringing us some groceries,” you looked up at him and pointed him out, putting emphasis on each word that came out of your mouth. “But you have to not eat like there’s a supermarket I can just drive to and re up on the goods. I have self control.”

“I have self control,” he mimicked and mocked you, raising his voice up a pitch to add to his exaggeration. You rolled your eyes and shrugged.

“Honestly, Damon, how old are you?”

“5, bitch. I’m 5 fucking years old eating this god damn cereal with no milk,” Damon snapped, moving his head to the rhythm of his words. You laughed it off as you continued to browse through the dark web for incognito hide outs. Suddenly, you heard the sound of tires treading on the stone trail outside. Your ears perked up and your hand shot to the chair net to you, grabbing your gun and gripping onto the cool metal tightly.

“Honestly, (Y/N). How long are you going to keep that thing next to you? It’s probably Maya!” Damon cried out as you shot out of your seat.

“Shhhh...you can’t be too careful. Stay here and don’t say a word,” you whispered as he rolled is eyes at your creeping down the hall. Your footsteps were light and slow, making your way stalkingly toward the front door. Your hands trembled slightly making the metal in the gun clink softly. Your nerves were shot and every time you thought about it possibly being Dominic finally pulling up on you, your stomach knotted and you shook like this. These past 4 days have been a fucking nightmare.

When you finally reached the door, you heard the car outside turn off. You peered through the the small window next to the door and dropped your weapon.

“(Y/N)! Are you okay!?” Damon asked worriedly, the sound of the chair scratching against the wooden floor following his question.

“This isn’t happening. No no no. What the fuck!” you sneered as you watched him walk out of his car and toward the door.

“(Y/N)?!” Damon’s voice filled your ears again and so did his footsteps behind you. Still, you ripped the door open with fury in your eyes.

“Chanyeol! What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?!” you spat at him as he made his way toward the front door. His eyes widened as he approached you, noticing the madness that was over taking your demenour.

“Chanyeol!?” Damon echoed as he came up behind you.

“Really, baby? This is the welcome I get after I drove hours to come see you on New Year’s Da--” You cut Chanyeol off as you grabbed him and pulled him inside with force, slamming the door behind him.

“Gee, Chanyeol...how did you find this place?” Damon said nervously, shaking his head at him frantically. You noticed this and figured that Damon told Sehun where they were staying after you specifically told him not to. But the damage was done and right now, you were in no position to deal with how he was told more than what the fuck you were going to do now.

“It doesn’t matter!” You grabbed the gun from the floor as Chanyeol gasped silently.

“Put that away!”

“No! I have to see if you were followed!” You started to look out the window inconspicuously as you clutched the cool metal close to you.

“(Y/N), baby. No one followed me. I came to spend sometime with you...I even brought food.”

“You brought food!?” Damon piqued excitedly, causing you to snap your head back at him and give him a deadly disapproving look. He just shook you off and tisked at you.

“Come on, (Y/N). The food, I mean, Chanyeol came all this way,” Damon chuckled as he looked over at Chanyeol, who was pursing his lips at him. You still weren’t budging. You were almost glued to the window, scanning the road and everything in between for any sign of unwanted guests. Chanyeol’s footsteps were getting closer behind you and when you felt his hand on your arm, the way you began to loosen was involuntary.

“Baby, please,” he begged silently. You closed your eyes and let his sweet dark voice invade your ears. Lowering your weapon, you turned to him and sighed heavily.

“You know coming here was extremely dangerous, incredibly thoughtless and highly risky! What were you thinking!?” thinking about the worst thing that could have happened caused you to start raising your voice a bit, taking Chanyeol back as he took his hand off your arm.

“Look, I’m sorry...I just didn’t want you to start the new year alone,” he hung his head a little low and rubbed his arm as you continued.

“That’s more important than your safety?! More important than mine!?” You screeched as you started waving the gun and your hand around in emphasis. Chanyeol put his hands up and furrowed his eyebrows at you.

“(Y/N), what the fuck? Calm down!” The anger in Chanyeol’s voice started to pick up as he took a step back.

“Yea, watch where you’re waving that thing bitch!” Damon added. You simply ignored them as you continued to scold the tall man.

“Calm down!? Do you understand how stupid this was!?”

“Stupid?! You’re calling me stupid?!”

“If the shoe fucking fits!”

“Hey!” Damon barked, getting closer to the two of you. “(Y/N), you’re being a cunt.”

“Yea well this cunt wants us all to survive so fuck you both. I’ll be upstairs keeping an eye out while you two each your fucking food,” You started to walk off but stopped when you felt a fairly large hand grab at your wrist.

“I’m not done talking to you. Don’t be fucking disrespectful,” Chanyeol said lowly, narrowing his gaze as you turned to him. You simply snatched your wrist from his grasp and matched the same glare he was giving you.

“You shouldn’t talk to me like that when I have a gun in my hand. Don’t let history repeat itself.” With that, you marched upstairs, leaving Chanyeol to seethe in his thoughts and Damon to diffuse this awkward situation.

X-x-x

“Fuck me, these roads have gotten worse and worse!” Maya screeched as she drove down the winding road. As the trees around the car started to close in on them, Jin couldn’t help but smile knowing they were getting closer.

“Yea, they get like that as soon as you get off the exit and closer to the mountains,” he chuckled at Maya’s expense as she struggled.

“Where did you find this place anyway? Yoongi was jealous that we were coming up here so it must be as nice as he described,” she pointed out as the anger slowly started to dissipate. Jin just smiled and pushed his bangs out of his face.

“Yoongi loved this cabin,” he marveled before he started. “It was during our predebut days. We were working so hard and so much time had passed. We were all starting to get defeated even though Hobi had just came back to the dorm after quitting for a while,” Maya stared intently at the road in front of her but was listening intently. “I was thinking of ways on how to bring our spirits up, keep everyone positive. I thought, maybe doing something sporty would bring us closer together. So I saved as much of my allowance as I could so we could take a trip here, snowboard in the mountains and just have a good time.” The road was straightening out again and Maya took advantage of it and looked at Jin warmly.

“Jin, that’s so sweet,” she doted. He just shrugged and smiled.

“We had so much fun that day. My dad even sent me a few extra dollars so we could drive into town and eat at this restaurant that's a few miles down the highway...but when we got there and finished eating, it started to snow so bad. We couldn’t drive far so we looked up cabins in the area that we could rent for the night. All the hotels were far.”

“Ahhh, I see. I’m guessing it was this cabin,” she said as if she was enlightened. Jin just nodded and relaxed in his seat.

“It was small but we were used to packing into rooms together. I’m not going to forget that night. Me and Namjoon stayed up late but when he fell asleep, I started to walk down to the kitchen when I noticed Jungkook and Tae in one of the rooms. Tae had his arm wrapped around Kookie and they looked so...so peaceful. I was envious at the time. Envious that they found love for each other through this. I thought I’d never find love but I knew when I did...I’d want to bring them back here too.”

“That’s...that’s so romantic, Jin,” Maya’s smile faded slightly as she pushed her hair out of her face. “I knew it was a good idea bringing you with me. She might be a little upset because you know how careful she is but I know she trusts me...plus, you guys deserve to be happy. Her especially.”

“That’s interesting,” Jin started. “Considering the way you two fought before…” Maya tisked at him and rolled her eyes.

“That was stupid. I was just upset and...maybe…”

“Jealous?” Jin said as she hesitated. She jumped at his words, as if he struck a chord. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to be rude--”

“But you’re right,” she sighed heavily and started to bite her lip. “Yixing stopped called me...Yoongi isn’t ready for anything serious even though I shouldn’t suspect anything...I just...I came to Korea hoping to find something that wasn’t in Birmingham. To get away from things that held me back from advancing I suppose…”

“I understand,” Jin started before he gave her some oddly familiar advice. “But you can’t run. You have to face those things and knock them down or else they’ll always keep your from advancing. And as far as finding love,” he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the si

de. “Love has a funny way off...coming to you. In strange forms sometimes.” He heard Maya snigger as he got lost in his own words.

“Finally we’re here!” She said excitedly as she started to pull up. But the excitement didn’t last when she noticed a familiar car parked next to Damon’s. “Fuck that’s--”

“Chanyeol’s car,” Jin muttered disappointingly, scratching the back of his head as all the happiness drained from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting 2 more chapters later on tonight :)


	25. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over...

The blood was rushing through your body as your heart pumped violently. You peered out the window, getting a good look at the scene before you. The beautiful trees and the mountains that outlined on the horizon were all absolutely ignored. All you could do was scan the road and sharpen your hearing for any oncoming cars that could possibly be approching. You thought about Chanyeol for a second and how your dialogue from a few minutes ago went down. Maybe the way you spoke to him was kind of out of fucking line. Still, that didn’t stop the gun from trembling in your hand as you clutched on to it tightly. In all the 25 years you were alive, not once were you scared to hold a gun until lately. It bothered you a bit but this sudden realization made it dawn on you. You were truly fucking afraid.

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

“(Y/N). Open the fucking door.”

_Fuck_

Chanyeol’s voice was almost muffled as if you were underwater. You wanted to say something, but you were suffocating in your own epiphany.

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

“I’m not leaving until you open this fucking door!”

_Was that the sound of a car approaching? Fuck, Chanyeol shut up._

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

“If you think I’m scared to kick this door down, you don’t know me at all.”

He was right. Chanyeol didn’t give a fuck when it came to confronting you. It brought you back 2 years ago. You were trying to avoid Chanyeol because the feeling of missing Jiyong was unbearable. It was 2am and you had just gotten home from sneaking out of the EXO dorm. It was the only opportunity you had. The coldness you had shown Chanyeol that night lead to a huge argument and when he stepped out to take a phone call, you ran out of there like the wind.

That didn’t stop Chanyeol though.

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

“(Y/N)!”

The way he snarled your name was similar to that night too. You ignored him just as you were doing now. You remember crying silently until you couldn’t hear his knocking anymore. The silence rang in your ears as you started to fall deeply into memories of Jiyong. And when the door flung open, you did what your instincts were back then. You grabbed your gun, ran out of your room and fired at the target. Back then, your hands were steady but still, you missed Chanyeol by a hair. That was the day he truly saw you and what you were.

A monster.

“I’m giving you to the count of 3.”

It’s funny how history has a way of repeating itself. How the past always rears it’s disfigured head into the future. Here you were, holding a gun with Chanyeol ready to kick the door down. Back then, your hands were steady but you know that if you aimed this time, you would have a perfect shot.

Granted, you weren’t going to stay here long but you didn’t want Jin to come back to a broken down door. So you exhaled heavily, let your arms fall to your side, gun still in hand, and walked over to the door.

“Why do you have to be so fucking barbaric?” you sneered at him as you opened the door. Chanyeol was seething as he pushed past you and walked in.

“What’s wrong with you?! And give me that!” Chanyeol cried as he reached for your gun. As he pulled, you pulled back, snatching the barrel from his hand. You could tell he was started to become enraged and he was done with your bullshit.

“Are you serious? Do you understand what you put me through, (Y/N)?” Chanyeol snapped as he reached for the gun again but you backed away and closed the door behind you.

“If you’re going to be here, you’re going to shut the fuck up. Who knows who could have followed you? I still can’t believe you–”

“No, (Y/N)! I can’t believe you!” He started to inch closer to you and his voice was rising. “I would fucking die for you. Throw myself on a fucking sword with a bat of your pretty fucking eyelashes. But you stand there isolated in fucking fear or so called fear while you push me further and further away and when I think I’m getting close to you and you’re finally let me in?” Chanyeol’s eyes were firey and his actions were just as swift as his words as he grabbed the barrel of the gun again, playing the same tug of war that took place a few seconds prior. “It’s that moment you decide to open your legs to another fucking man!”

You didn’t know what it was that set you off. All the pressure might have finally gotten you and made you snap. It might have been the words that just shot out of his mouth and into your chest. It didn’t matter anyway. You were here now, your hand stung with a dull pain and you could see that handprint forming on Chanyeol’s cheek. His grip around the gun loosened and cupped the side of his face where you had just slapped him. If you weren’t terrified before, you were absolutely pissing yourself now. Eyes widened and mouth agape, it took everything in you to say something.

“Cha-Chanyeol…I–” Chanyeol didn’t let you. His movements were fluid as he walked over to you, grabbing the gun again from your hand. This time, you weren’t prepared for that and he easily snatched it away from you. You watched him fling it across the room but that was the last clear thing you saw. Before you knew it, Chanyeol grabbed you with the same force and dragged you around like a rag doll. You were inches away from the floor, staring at the familiar carpet at the foot of the bed. Your stomach was drapped on Chanyeol’s thigh and the sudden air hitting your bare ass sent a chill up your spine.

“You…” Chanyeol’s hand fell forcefully on your bottom. “…will not…” The clap at the your skin colliding with his filled the room. “…disrespect me…” Each spank was harder than the last and you whimpered at the contact. “…any…fucking…more…” With one final smack, your body went jerked forward at the impact of his palm against you. “Understand?” his tone was low and dangerous and the pain from your bottom made it hard for you to utter a single word. Chanyeol didn’t care that you were in what seemed to be shock. Instead, you felt his body lean forward followed but another sharp pain on your ass cheek. It wasn’t his hand this time, but his teeth sinking into your sore skin that made you yelp in pain.

“I understand,” you whimpered softly. Your whole demeanor changed and Chanyeol was one of the only people who had that power. Your anger and paranoia banished at Chanyeol’s hands quite literally but he didn’t give you enough time to re cooperate. You felt your body being lifted off his lap and your back crashed against the mattress behind him. You looked down and watched Chanyeol digging into his pocket as he knelt down on the floor. For a second, you thought he was staring at you hungrily, like he wanted to devour you while he licked his lips. But it wasn’t just you. It was your pussy. He bit his lips as he trailed a single finger down the slick lips, chuckling to himself as you twitched at his touch.

“I was going to use this to pleasure you beyond belief,” he breathed as he slowly leaned close to your heat. You felt his breath tickle against your folds before he peppered a sweet kiss against the moistened skin. “But I think I’ll use it to torture you until you can’t see.”

“T-torture?” you stuttered. Suddenly, you heard a humming coming from between your legs and when you looked down, you felt the cool metal vibrating against your thigh. _A vibrator? Fuck, I’m done for._

“Look at you,” he chuckled as he pushed passed your lips with two finger so your entrance was fully revealed to him. “Dripping wet, ready for me.” You moaned as he thumbed your clit, bringing the toy to your slit as he barely stuck it in.

“Chanyeol,” your voice was shaky and soft, barely able to speak. “Please…”

But he cut you off immediately as he dove into you, his whole tongue covered every inch of your essence and your back arched in an instant. You felt Chanyeol’s rather large hand at your stomach, pushing you back down on the bed with force as his tongue flicked against your clit violently. You started panting, moaning in between breaths as he sucked on you harshly while pressing the vibrator teasingly into you.

“Fuck, Chanyeol, fuck…” your voice cracked as you cursed his name, feeling the pang of euphoria beginning to wash over you. But suddenly, he stopped and pulled his mouth away from you. You made a small noise as the warmth of his mouth disappeared from your heat. His flickering tongue on your clit was replaced by the vibrator and your body almost shuddered in sync with the toy.

“Are you about to cum?” Chanyeol hummed as he started trailing kissing down your thigh. You nodded desperately as he started to move the toy in circular motions around your clit. “I don’t think so,” Chanyeol said in a sing song voice as he pulled the toy away from you. It was like an anvil was lifted off your chest and you could breathe again. God, you wanted him to touch you, lick you, bite you, fuck you so bad, so hard. But he stared at you and watched you squirm as he brought the toy back to your clit. You whined and groaned at the sudden contact but just as quickly as he placed it there, he took it away.

“Do you want cum?” he teased as he pulled the toy away from your heat. You looked down at him, sweat beading on your forehead.

“So badly,” you squeaked at him. All you were capable of doing verbally was whining and gasping. He smirked as he trailed the toy around your clit, making sure not to make contact with it while you trembled.

“Why don’t you try asking?” he rasped as he swooped down to get a quick taste of the juices seeping out of you.

“Can I come…please?” He looked dissatisfied, it was apparent your plea wasn’t good enough.

“Hmm….” he pushed a button on the bottom of the toy and the vibrations got stronger, a loud moan that echoed through the house escaped your lips.

“Please,” you begged. “Can I please cum, Chanyeol? Ah fuck, please,” you kept begging but he just looked more unsatisfied. Chanyeol’s fingers made their way at your slit, his pointer and middle finger slowly and barely screwing into you.

“Tsk, tsk tsk, where are your manners?” Without warning, his fingers rammed into your harshly and your walls constricted around his digits as if clinging on for dear life. “And you aren’t going to address my properly? You’re lucky you’re even _getting_ my fingers!” He snarled as he pumped into you violently. You chest was rising up and down in an alarming fashion as your moans started to turn into screams.

“Ah! May I please come, Daddy? You’re so good to me, t-th-thank you, ah!”

“You’ve been bad, haven’t you princess?” Chanyeol rasped as he quickly got to his feet, throwing the toy next you on the bed. His hands started fumble with his belt and his eye narrowed at you awaiting your answer to see if it would be the right one.

“Yes, Daddy. I’m so sorry. Punish me,” you whined as you propped yourself up, sitting at the edge of the bed so you could cling onto his hips as he rolled his pants off. “Forgive me.” The last words rolled off your tongue with ease. You looked him in the eye with sincerity even though it was painfully hard, just like his massive organ that was mere inches away from your face. All you wanted to do was take him and suck him dry, but Chanyeol had other plans.

“Punish you?” he smiled devilishly as you as he pushed you back on the bed, grabbing your thighs as he spread them open. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for,” Chanyeol got on the bed and lined himself up to you. What you didn’t notice that it wasn’t just the toy he used on you wasn’t the only thing he had thrown next to you. He grabbed the other object and placed it at the base of his cock. You knew the moment you saw him slide on that cock ring that your poor pussy was in for a beating.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t cum anymore, princess,” Chanyeol rasped before he thrust violently into you. A noise that sounded almost inhumane rang in his ears as you threw your hands up to his shoulders. Chanyeol wasted no time, he didn’t ease into you. He just pounded into you mercilessly, and he did that for hours.

You lost count of how many times you came, and you also lost count of how many positions he put you in. On the bed, on your stomach, on your back, on the chair, against the wall. Even when you were on top, he gripped at your waist and guided you up and down his throbbing cock. You couldn’t stop shaking. Especially right this second as he bent you over a chair in front of the same window you were peering out of earlier. Your arms were knobbing uncontrollably even when Chanyeol pulled out of you for a second.

“Ah…so beautiful,” he rasped. You smirked for a second, thinking how it was just like Chanyeol to stop fucking you like an animal to appreciate nature’s imagery before you, even if it was through a window.

“I know,” you panted, trying to collect yourself as you turned around slowly. “Maybe we can go for a hike late–”

“Oh, princess, I wasn’t talking about the scenery. Even though it is gorgeous,” As Chanyeol said this, he picked you up and threw you back on the bed, crawling on top of you once more. “I was talking about how beautiful you look when you’re a whiny, crying mess that’s coming undone, just for me.”

You bit your lip as his words and something drew you to him. Your lips collided with fierce desperation. It was the first time you kissed that day and there was so much energy, emotion and feeling pent up behind it. Just as your tongues started to intertwine, you felt his cock ram back into your sour essence. You moaned in his mouth as he thrust with conviction. That’s when you realized something. He took off his cock ring, your punishment was finally over and you couldn’t wait to feel him bust inside you. You constricted your walls around him and started to play off that you were about to orgasm even though there was just nothing left in you. Chanyeol’s pace wavered at this, but he regained control again and looked at you sinisterly.

“Faking it? Right after I punished you? You’re testing my patience,” he grunted as his pace quickened, sending your body into a frenzy with every thrust. “You should know what happens to bad girls who don’t know their place.”

And he was right. That orgasm you were about to fake turned into a real one and his thrust became erratic at the feeling. He was holding too much in and you knew it was only a matter of second before he came. After a long, guttural groan, you felt him shoot his load inside you. Your heat was sore and swollen and just as he was about to pull out, you clawed at his back, leaving more scratches on his porcelain back.

Chanyeol crashed right next to you, pulling you into him as the both of you trembled in pleasure. The only sound in the room was the melody of both of you practically gasping for air. In between breaths, Chanyeol peppered kisses along your face and smiled at you brightly when you looked up at him.

“I think you got the message,” he chuckled as he brushed a few strands away from your hair.

“Baby, I’m sorry I slapped you before. I was just–”

“Hey,” he kissed you deeply and his hand ran down your back, stopping right at your outer thigh. “I understand why you were so mad. It didn’t justify that slap, obviously. But…I did put us all in danger by seeing you.”

“It was incredibly risky.”

“I know, (Y/N). I know…” Chanyeol’s smile faded and your eyebrows furrowed. “But I also know what you’re up to.” He took you by surprise for a second, you licked your lips as if preparing to speak but he beat you to the punch.

“You’re going to leave me, (Y/N). I’m not as stupid as you think I am,” his words hit you just as hard as his hand did your ass. The sting at you heart made your body tense. Chanyeol felt that and started to trace the outline of your curves with the tips of his fingers, smirking as goosebumps appeared on your flesh. “I deserve more than that shitty goodbye you gave me back in Seoul. I mean, I drove across the country just for this moment. To make love to you again before you disappeared for…” Chanyeol cut himself off. He couldn’t bring himself to say these words. Usually, you would sugar coat the fuck out of things. Your favorite thing in the world was to bring a smile to his face but you couldn’t lie to him anymore. You couldn’t just paint him a picture of something that was never going to happen.

“Forever,” you finished his sentence for him and just as you tensed up before, he did the same. A defeated and solmn look appeared on his face and you could see the tears glossing over his irises.

“That’s not true,” his voice cracked as he spoke. You placed a small kiss on his chest before cupping his cheek.

“Chanyeol, unfortunately it is…”

“No,” he said softly as he turned his head to kiss your hand. “You promised me you’ll wait until the end of time.” You shook your head at his statement, even though you wanted to smile. Even though he was right. “On the other side, In a next life…I’ll find you again. And we’ll be together. Even if we weren’t destined for it this time around. I know that I’ll never love anyone like I love you, (Y/N). Never.”

“No, Chanyeol don’t say that,” he furrowed his eyebrows and took the hand you had on his cheek into his.

“Why? It’s the truth and you know it,” he admitted. Pursing your lips as his grazed against your fingers, you gripped onto his hand a little tighter.

“Because I want you to find a woman who will treat you better than I do. Who will treat you like the King that you are.”

“(Y/N)…”

“No, listen to me,” you cut him off before he could get a word in, wrapping your leg around his as you continued. “I want you to find her, love her more than you love me, marry her, have kids with her, come home to her, laugh with her, grow old with her…I’m not that girl. I wasn’t meant to be that girl for you.”

“You don’t get to decide that for me…” Chanyeol wasn’t going to take anything you threw at him as a legitimate answer. To this, you shot him a fake half smile, covering up the pain you felt picturing him doing this with anyone else but you.

“I did. Because I care about you. You shouldn’t be caught in this mess. Fearing for you life,” Chanyeol just cut you off by pulling you into a tight embrace, pushing your head against his shoulder. You could feel his body contract, as if he was holding something back.

“You don’t understand,” he croaked, knowing that what he was holding back was a nagging sob. “You are my life. You will always be my life. No matter where, when or how. But it’s you. It’ll always be you.”

“Chanyeol, you’re making me feel bad…” Tears of your own started to fall and dampen the skin on his chest and when he felt that, he let it out.

“I-I’m not trying to m-make you f-f-feel bad, baby. Fuck, I just…losing you is…don’t leave me,” he sobbed as his embrace got tighter. As you felt his body shake against yours, you made a promise to yourself.

Never fall in love again. Never give another man the satisfaction of having all of you. And never take or accept love from them. Hurting Chanyeol…for all these years up until now, was enough. Truthfully, if you were to tell Jin you were leaving or if he had the inkling that you were, you weren’t sure if you could find it in you to move at all, letting self loathing eat away at you like a virus. Chanyeol was tearing your heart apart, you couldn’t handle doing this all over again.

“(Y/N)…”

“Yes, baby?” you said softly as you pulled away to look at him. His tear stained face was stoic and his eyes, blood shot and wet, were bulging out of his skull.

“I hear…I hear a car.”

The minute those words fell out of his lips, you shot up instantly. Falling to the floor with impact as you tried to regain control of your legs. You didn’t even look to see what you picked up, but you threw the shirt on and grabbed your gun, making a bee line for the window.

A car was approaching your cabin. One you hadn’t seen before. You couldn’t risk it. You had to take this shot. It was now…or never.

“You fucking bastard…”

“(Y/N) wait!”

Damon was too late. You pulled the trigger before he was able to barge in. Chanyeol and Damon’s screams were muffled by the ringing in your ears. You missed though. The bullet shot right through the middle of the windshield, hoping that you at least shot one of the men your brother probably had in the back seat. As you went to shoot another bullet, you felt someone pull you away and snatch the gun from you.

“Good job, you fucking idiot. You just shot at Maya, stupid fucking cunt you are I swear!” Damon wailed as he threw the gun across the room, almost hitting Chanyeol who was desperately grabbing the sheets around him to cover his naked body.

“W-what?” The words barely came out of your mouth as you turned back around to look at the car. There she was, cursing and screaming up a storm but what you didn’t expect was to see Jin collapsing out of the car and scrambling on the gravel.

“Shit!” you screamed as you ran out of the room.

“My shirt! (Y/N) my shirt!” Chanyeol cried after you, but you paid him no mind. Damon trailed behind you as you ran down the hall and practically jumped over the staircase.

“You paranoid freak!” he screamed behind you as you ran toward the front door. “You know your ass and pussy are hanging out! It’s freezing outside!”

“I have to check on Jin!” you snapped back at him as you flung the front door open.

“Jin?” Damon echoed.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Maya screeched as you ran over to her, ignoring the gravel pinching at the bottom of your bare feet.

“I’m so sorry! I thought…I didn’t recognize the c–”

“That was you!?” Jin hollered as he got up, only to trip on his own feet and fall again. His body may be in shock but his mind was sharp.

“Tesoro…”

“You could have killed me!” he cried as you inched closer him. “You…I…a bullet…it flew right passed us…we…the…”

“Jin, shut up for a second!” Maya commanded as she walked over to you. “I called your burner to tell you! You didn’t pick up! What the fuck were you doing?!” Her shrill voice was followed by a harsh smack to your arm. You didn’t do much to defend yourself as you absolutely deserved it.

“I…um…see…”

“Jagi, let’s just go inside. You’re not wearing any pants and…” As he walked over to you and put a hand on the small of your back, his eyes bulged out of his skull when he felt the lack of undergarments on your bum. “You’re not wearing panties!” Jin scooped you up and started for the door. “Sweetheart you’re going to catch a cold! You really are insane!”

“Put me down, Jin!”

“Shooting at us and then walking out here practically naked…what were you do–” he stopped suddenly as he started making his way to the living room, letting you wriggle out of his grasp and onto level ground. His face changed and he started blinking rapidly.

“Jin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to! I was…I was about to shower then I heard a car and–”

“No…No, you weren’t about to shower,” he said flatly as he looked at you with frustration, his head hanging back a bit as he spoke. You cocked your head to the side in confusion. He just sighed and rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands on his pants.

“You know, you look a lot better in Chanyeol’s shirt than he does.”

“J-Jin…”

“Oh, jagiya…” He laughed mockingly as he walked toward you. “You know I hate when you lie…” Jin’s hand brushed against your cheek as he looked at you with mixed emotions. You saw the cynical, darkness taking over him but for some reason, he was smiling a bit, fighting it as you batted your eyelashes at him, blinking as rapidly as he was before.

“Jin, I didn’t know he was coming…he just–”

“(Y/N)! Is Maya alright?! Can I have my shirt back because I’m sure no one needs to see the scratches you gave me, you sil–” Chanyeol stopped right in front of the both of you as he reached the end of the stairs. He looked over at Jin then back at you, not being able to pin point what emotion he was feeling.

“Well this is certainly awkward,” Maya’s voice randomly rung in the living room as her and Damon approached the scene before you.

“Nice to see you here, Chanyeol,” Jin said sarcastically as he walked passed you. “You couldn’t just meddle out of our lives for one day? Just one fucking day?” Jin stopped infront of him, narrowing his eyes at him. You were about to come between them but you felt someone tug at your wrist. You turned around and saw Maya shaking her head at you.

“Don’t…let him get this all out…you owe him that much,” she advised. You just shook your head and looked back over at the two.

“Me?! She’s my girlfriend, you fucking idiot. Let’s see, 2 years or 2 weeks? Which one outweighs the other?” Chanyeol spat, causing Jin to laugh mockingly as Damon got closer to them.

“Guys, let’s try to be civilized about this,” he said timidly to the two fuming men.

“It’s actually a month in case you really wanted to keep count. And in a month, she told me she loved me. How long did it take for her to say it to you since you want to compete,” Jin remarked, completely ignoring Damon’s statement. Chanyeol’s face dropped as he looked at you.

“Really, (Y/N)? You…you love him?” He started to walk toward you but Jin grabbed his wrist, to say that horror engulfed your very being was an understatement.

“We’re not finished here,” Jin growled at him. Chanyeol snapped his arm away from him and turned to him.

“What else do you have to say? Isn’t it bad enough that you’re here?” Chanyeol sounded angry as fuck, but you knew he was trying to hold back tears. And you? You were waiting for him to drop the bomb. You knew he was going to tell Jin of your plan to leave them both, just to add to his argument. You couldn’t let that happen. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Maya look at her phone in bewilderment. She glanced at you before she spoke.

“I’ll be back in a second. I have to…um…take this phone call,” she whispered. You shook your head at her.

“Phone call, sure. We’re gonna talk about this when you get back,” you warned. She pursed her lips.

“Don’t get involved!” Maya hissed as she walked away, turning your attention back to the two men who were still arguing.

“Come on guys! Let’s just be peaceful. It’s New Year’s Day!” Damon pleaded, Chanyeol just looked at him in disgust.

“Fuck off, will you Damon?” Jin said bravely, taking you aback completely.

“Excuse the fuck out of me?!” Damon shrieked.

“Hey! That’s enough!” Even though Maya advised you to stay away from this, you couldn’t help it. Things were getting out of hand. “You both came here to surprise me and I am so happy to see you both. But I’m not going to stand here and let you guys disrespect Damon because you two want to have a pissing contest.”

“Thank you!” Damon called out with relief, you just put a hand up in his direction.

“Shut the fuck up!” you snapped, causing Damon to look at you the same way he looked at Jin.

“This is fucking stupid. Why don’t you just take your ass back to the BigShit dorm and leave us, the happy and superior couple, to enjoy this holiday?” Chanyeol remarked as a matter of factly as he walked over to you and put his arm around you. Jin’s face and neck were turning fire engine red when he saw Chanyeol touch you. You saw a side of him you never though you’d ever see before…but it was only a matter of time.

“How about YOU take your ass back to Seoul and leave us, the perfect couple, to enjoy this holiday in MY cabin?” Jin grunted as he pushed Chanyeol, causing him to fall back a few step. You stood there frozen, looking over at Damon who was equally mortified.

“Your cabin, huh?” Chanyeol chuckled as he walked over to Jin. “How does it feel to know me and my girlfriend fucked endlessly in the master bedroom in every place we could?” Chanyeol pushed Jin back which caused Jin to chuckle as well, glaring at him with fury in his eyes.

“I don’t know, how does it feel to know me and my beautiful lady already fucked in that bed…and everywhere else in this cabin?” Jin’s words were followed by another push, and before you knew it, they were just pushing each other around, throwing insults at each other like a game of catch.

“Yoda looking ass fucker,” Jin spat.

“Salad fingers having ass bitch,” Chanyeol retaliated as he pushed Jin.

“Alright! You guys! This is ending right here,” Damon shouted as he came between them. “(Y/N), a little help here? These are your men, afterall.”

“Damon’s right!” You interjected finally after being frozen in terror. You stood infront of Jin, holding him back as he tried to fight against your somewhat embrace. “Stop it! Both of you!”

“I should have punched you back at the Gayo!” Jin cried over you, looking straight at Chanyeol.

“I should have punched you more than once and broken that stupid ugly little deformed face of yours when I had the chance!” Chanyeol snapped back as Damon held him.

Suddenly, a ear piercing, blood curdling scream echoed throughout the whole cabin. Your instincts were on and you started for the direction of the scream, leaving the men to kill each other for all you cared.

“Maya! I’m coming!” you yelled as you ran but just as you were about to reach the other side of the cabin, Maya popped out of the kitchen. Her face was redder than Jin’s was and she was sweating profusely.

“That fucking BASTARD! (Y/N)! We are FINISHED!” she stomped her feet and started screaming again. All the anger in the cabin was starting to get to you and you just let out.

“What the flying blue fuck are you talking about?! Are you fucking crazy!? I thought something happened to yo–”

“Something did happen!” She screamed, not lowering the volume in her voice. “Look!” She shoved the phone in your hand and you took it, immediately, your stomach started churning when you saw Jiyong’s face. But nothing could prepare you for what was coming out of his mouth.

“I’m not proud to admit it either,” Jiyong ran his hands through his hair as he chuckled to himself. “I don’t know what drew me to her, honestly. She was just so…manipulative. I’m ashamed to admit I was part of her life and her antics. Especially Starlight Catering. That was the biggest regret of my life. What was supposed to start off in an innocent party planning company, turned into this huge sex ring operation! Buying people from sex traffickers around the world? I didn’t know what was worse, the fact that these girls were okay with being prostitutes or the men that bought their time…”

“Prostitutes?” You didn’t even know how the words came out of your lips. Hell, you could barely even see straight. But still, you kept listening, ignoring the three pairs of feet that were coming up behind you.

“And if I told you who was buying these girls, it would ruin the whole K-pop industry. Either way, she became mad with power. Making me…making me do drugs and be part of her sick twisted lifestyle….(Y/N)…she was the monster I was engaged to for 2 years…the monster that left me for another idol…and I bet you all can guess who that is, can’t you? Starlight Catering…is not a catering company or party planning company. (Y/N) isn’t a CEO…she’s a madame and she pimps girls and guys out for a living. Don’t let her fool you. I’m sorry to my fans and–”

You couldn’t listen to it anymore. Maya was right…you were finished. Over. Done. Cancelled. Everything. And with 4 pairs of eyes staring at you, waiting for you to say anything or make the next move, you stood there…letting what was left of your sanity vanish into thin air.


	26. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damage Control

Everything was crashing down now. Your empire, your relationships, your business. They say when bad things happen, say death, it comes in three. The death of a close friend, the death of your business…all you were waiting for was your own death. But right now you had to deal with the 4 people that stared at you while your trembling hands held Maya’s phone up.

Jiyong’s words were at your throat. You couldn’t say anything. All you did was look at Jin, Chanyeol, Damon and Maya with soulless eyes before Damon said something to break the silence.

“(Y/N)…wha–” You pushed through him like you were pushing through his words. You dropped the phone into Maya’s hands and walked passed them all, heading toward the front door and toward Damon’s car.

“Jagi! Where are you going?” Jin’s question remained unanswered as he called out to you from the front door. It was like clockwork actually, Chanyeol and Jin’s phone started to go off simultaneously. But as you opened the trunk, you grabbed the rifle that was hidden under some rubbish in the back and ran back inside, passing through Jin who was trying to call your attention. The ringing of everyone’s phone now was muffled just as Chanyeol and Jin’s voice were. They were calling out to you and trying to take you out of the haze you were in but it was over. Impossible even. Instead, you grabbed the bag off the floor that kept all your ammunition , along with some basketball shorts that laid there thrown messily, put them on and ran out the back door.

“(Y/N)! Put that rifle down and talk to us!” Jin tried again as he followed you through the patio doors and toward the back yard. Still ignoring them, you dragged a garbage can full of Damon’s empty beer cans and bottled and started to line them up on the table that was placed conveniently in the middle of the back yard.

“So you’re just going to–”

  
“Jin…she’s gone,” Chanyeol muttered to the other man as he leaned against the doorway. Jin, who was standing at the top of the patio stairs, turned around and drilled holes into Chanyeol with his gaze.

“Just because you don’t want to try too–YAH! AHH! SHIBAL!” a loud shot rang out causing Jin to shake and tremble. “Is she insane?! Chanyeol remained unbothered as he watched Jin trying to regain himself. As another shot rang out, Jin shook again. Chanyeol just motioned for him to come toward him but Jin just rubbed his arms and shook his head. “You need to stop her.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

“Yea…” Chanyeol bit his lip and cocked his head to the side while he watched you. “Her world is falling apart. She needs to blow off steam. I know too well what the price is if you stop her,” Chanyeol chuckled as he watched Jin cling onto the patio door with terror in his eyes.

“The price? You act like she would actually shoot at someone intentionally,” Jin scoffed as he straightened himself up, noting that Chanyeol was unfazed by your antics, he tried to mirror the taller man’s actions.

“Pft…you have a lot to learn about her then,” Chanyeol scoffed, giving Jin a side glance. “And you claim that you love her…watch this,” Chanyeol took a single step in your direction and cleared his throat. “Princess!!!” You turned around, still aiming your rifle at him and shot right above his head hitting the bird house that hung above him. Your aim was spot on and Chanyeol barely flinched while Jin fell to the floor yet again. “That was pretty fucking intentional if you ask me,” He looked down at the man who was scrambling to get up, shaking himself off as he regained his balance.

“How the fuck are you so calm right now?” Jin furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms on his chest. “She nearly fucking blew your head off!”

“She’s got good aim,” Chanyeol shrugged leaned up against the wall, looking at the bird house that was shattered to pieces on the floor. Jin sputtered and ran his fingers through his hair. “You backing out of this life yet? Can’t handle being with such a powerful woman?” Chanyeol condescended. Jin shook his head and scrunched his nose at him in frustration.

“Absolutely not! I’m not worried about her…” he paused as he watched you lining up more cans and bottles to shoot at. “Her wild side…” Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Jin’s words. “I’m just…our careers…they’re over.”

“Hardly,” Chanyeol remarked swiftly. “We’ll be fine. This is just another ‘end of year gossip’ to cause a stir. Plus, if Army is anything like EXO-Ls…they won’t believe him. They treasure us too much to believe something so negative about us.” Jin smiled a bit, not because he had a point but because of the word he used. Treasure…The sound of your voice calling him tesoro rang in his ear, giving him peace of mind.

“I suppose you’re right…but I wouldn’t call it negative.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“Nah…I met someone who I truly love…someone worth giving it all up for.”

“Hmph….” As much as Chanyeol hated the words that came out of Jin’s mouth, he couldn’t help but smile because it resonated with him. All the times he showed up at your house, blew up your phone during photoshoots and inbetween shows, taking you out to dinner under the guise of a “business meeting”. _If only_ , he though, _if only I would have told you then…_ Chanyeol’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jin clearing his throat.

“Besides, I trust (Y/N)…” Chanyeol continued. “She’ll get herself and us out of this mess.”

“She always does,” Jin commented, scratching the back of his head. “Funny…I never thought I’d be standing here having a conversation with you like this to be honest.”

“Yea well, I can’t say I’m enjoying,” Chanyeol added with a tone full of snark. He glanced to the side and saw Jin’s hand out stretched in his direction with a bitter look plastered on his face. “What’s this?”

“At this point, the last thing she needs is both of us fighting. Temporary truce,” Jin pushed his lips into a thin line and shot him a half smile while he shrugged. Chanyeol sighed with exasperation, rolling his head back for a second before facing Jin.

“Fine. Truce.”

They shook hands for only a second, pulling away from each other as if they both had their hands on a hot stove. Jin rubbed his arm and watched you continue your shooting.

“How long is she going to keep doing this?” he asked Chanyeol.

“Until she runs out of bullets.”

Both men jumped at the sound of Maya’s voice behind them. She stood there with a hand at her hip and Damon at her side.

“By the way, you left your phones on the coffee table…and they’re ringing off the hook,” Damon added. Chanyeol took the hand off his chest and sighed.

“We know,” He said.

“I can imagine,” Jin followed. Maya and Damon stared at them blankly then at each other.

“And you’re not going to pick it up?”

“Nope,” Jin answered.

“Had no intention to as of right now,” Chanyeol shrugged. Maya and Damon furrowed their eyebrows at the men and shook their heads.

“Alright well, we have damage control to do,” Maya commented as she slightly pushed passed the men to get closer to you before shrieking. “(Y/N)!!!! GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE! ALFIE’S ON THE LINE!” The three men put their hands over their ears as the sound of Maya’s voice was shrill and high. You just dropped your rifle and made your way toward the house. Every movement was robotic and tense. Even though you emptied your barrel about 20 or so times, you still had so much you needed to get out.

“Since when did you two become best friends?”

“Shut up.”

“Fuck off, Damon.”

Part of you couldn’t even be bothered with that dialogue. Your mind was running a mile a minute and all you could think of was protecting them. All of them. Your friends, your workers, your boyfriend…s? Boyfriends? Whatever. It didn’t matter. Point is, everything is riding on your back like a backpack with 3 tons of rocks in it and you felt the weight of it…but it wasn’t going to stop you.

The 5 of you gathered in the dining room where Maya’s phone sat in the middle of the table. As soon as everyone took a seat, Maya took the initiative and put her uncle on speaker.

“Alright, we’re all here,” Maya said flatly as you all looked at the phone as if expecting your lawyer to pop out of the cell.

“A’right this is what you’re going to do, all three of you fucking idiots are going to leave everything untouched because I trust you used the pseudonym I provided you with for all your documents and I’m talking to (Y/N) at this point,” Alfie’s voice was stern and agitated, more than usual.

“That is correct,” you said with an equally stern voice even though Alfie definitely intimidated you.

“Right then. Your burner phones? Rubbish. Get rid of them. Get new ones. The NIS will come barging through your door and you 3 have to get back to Seoul as soon as possible. These right fuckers move quicker than a whore in a trucker’s pub.”

“What is he saying?” Jin whispered at Chanyeol, unable to translate everything due to the thickness in Alfie’s accent. Chanyeol just furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged as you turned around to hush them.

“Alfie, I can’t go back…” you uttered softly, fearful of his answer.

“What the fuck do you mean you can’t go back?”

“Well…Dominic is in Korea…”

“You think I didn’t know that. What’s your bloody point?”

“Her point is that we’re going to get shot on sight, Aflie. Are you daft?” Maya interrupted. There was a silence in the room and on the phone. Somehow when the words spilled out her mouth, it tainted the aura in the atmosphere. It started sinking it. This was realer than you though. Jin didn’t understand what was being said, but he understood that last line. He placed a hand on your shoulder and gripped it tightly, gaining a sharp look from Chanyeol who watched with disdain.

“Fucking hell…” Alfie sighed. “There’s only one thing we can do at this point innit?.”

“And that is?” Damon asked, annoyance masked in his tone at Alfie’s vagueness.

“Maya, wire me enough money for 6 plane tickets. I’ll be out there as soon as possible.”

“Six? Why the fuck for?” Maya questioned.

“For the Shelby’s and the Lee’s.”

_Fuck, not the Shelby’s._

“Absolutely not!” you cried, startling the two men behind you as you got up swiftly. “I want no Shelby business here.”

“Alright let’s hear your plan then…Well go on….” You had nothing. Literally nothing. The Shelby’s were the most powerful gang family in Europe. Hell, the whole world you thought. They were one of your family’s allies at one point, until the leader, Thomas decided he was too good to continue a “business relationship” with your father. His intention now was to rob your family’s empire…and he could very well do it. “I thought so,” Alfie continued. “I mean really (Y/N), think about what you’re saying, and what the fuck is going on right now. The Shelby’s have coppers on their payroll. Big name coppers. With international pull–”

“You know their history, Alfie. Plus, he’s going to want something in return and–”

“We don’t have a choice, Damon,” Maya interjected, cutting him off just as he cut Alfie off. “We’ll be there first thing in the morning”

“You get your asses back to your apartment and give me a ring when the money is transferred.”

The three of you said your goodbyes and watched the screen fade to black. The aura in the room didn’t change. It was still heavy and full of pure anxiety. Damon stood up and sighed.

“Well, let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Can you fill us non English speakers in on what the fuck just happened?” Chanyeol asked frustratedly, putting a hand up as if to stop all of you from continuing. You just looked at him with a hint of sadness in your eyes and bit your lip as you glimpse at Jin as well. Both of them mirrored the same look of fear and concern, taking the natural beauty of serenity away from them. It broke you, more than the fact that you were possibly going to be killed did. As Damon and Maya ignored him and started packing things up, you motioned for both of them to follow you.

“I’ll explain later. We have to get to Seoul.”

“(Y/N)…isn’t it dangerous?” Chanyeol pointed out nervously.

“Look, Maya’s uncle is going to bring people here that can help us. If I’m not worried, then you shouldn’t be either. Everything is going to be fine,” you lied. You started to gather a few things up, ignoring Jin’s silent questions to Maya and Damon before speaking up again.

“Ride with us, jagi. Maya said she missed you tons,” Jin said softly.

“I did?” Maya piped up as she started gathering the remaining ammunition from the living room. When Jin narrowed his eyes at her, she shrugged and agreed under her breath. Chanyeol wasn’t buying it.

“You could ride with him, princess. But who would Maya ride with? You wouldn’t let her ride alone now would you, Jin?” Chanyeol hissed as he looked over at Jin. You rolled your eyes and pushed passed them so you could get your things together for your departure. That didn’t stop the two from following you. Something was different about their bickering now. It was like they were trying to be…nice? Cordial? You weren’t sure. It was a small observation and all you were focused on was trying to get all your shit together and get the fuck out of there.

“Chanyeol, really, I don’t think Maya minds riding alone.”

“Oh no, I think she does. You see I get anxiety riding alone so I might need some company.”

“Damon can ride with you. You want me to ask him for you?”

“Oh no, that’s fine, Jin. Sehun gets possesive so–”

“Hey if you get anxiety riding alone how did you come here?”

“Listen you little–”

“Guys shut up!” you barked at them. They both looked at you wide eyed as you strained to listen to the faint sound coming from outside.It was the sound of moving tires against the gravel and the sound was getting farther away.

“No…” you muttered to yourself. “No, no no noooo!” You cried as you ran out of the room and out the front door.

“You fucking BITCHES!” you screamed as you watched Maya and Damon drive away together in Damon’s car.

“Have fun with your boyfriends!” Damon cackled out the window as they rode away, picking their speed up as you ran after them. After a while, you stopped running and admitted defeat. You were stuck with Jin and Chanyeol in the middle of nowhere and as much as you loved that idea, it would be much better if they weren’t bickering.

“Where did they go?” Chanyeol asked confused, standing on the porch with Jin as you approached them.

“They went back to Seoul,” you replied flatly. Jin and Chanyeol’s eyes widened as they looked at each other.

“Wait so how are we getting back?”

“Well, Jin, the three of us are going to have to pool with Chanyeol,” you seethed through your teeth as you stormed back into the house.

“W-wait, what?” Chanyeol barked back and you heard both their footsteps follow behind you as you walked up the stairs. “Why can’t he just take the rental? They left it here!”

“Because Maya has the key and driving around with a bullet hole in the windshield? Not so smart. So unfortunately we have no choice, Chanyeol,” you picked up the bag on the floor in the master bedroom and handed it to him. 

“Can’t we just leave him here?”

“Oh fuck you!” Jin snapped.

“We had a truce!”

“Some fucking truce. You’re talking about leaving me here by myself!”

You couldn’t take it anymore. You dug in your back for your revolver.

“Well, did you really expect me to carpool with my girlfriend and her lover?”

“Your girlfriend? Here we go again. I’m so ove–”

**_BANG!_ **

Both men flinched and shot their hands up in defense, cowering as you stood there with the barrel of your gun aiming at the roof.

“What the fuck, babe!?” Chanyeol shrieked.

“I’m tired, okay guys? I’m really fucking tired. So the three of us are going to pool, I’m going to take a nap in the backseat and the two of you are going to shut the fuck up. When this is all over, we’re going to sit down and talk about this. As adults.”

You couldn’t make out what they were feeling. It was something in between frustration and fear. Any other time, you would be beating yourself up over this. But there was just too much going on in this instance to give it too much thought. So much that you didn’t even know what you were promising them, you just needed some quiet.

“I’m sorry, jagi…” Jin breathed.

“No…” you sighed and hugged Jin tightly. “I’m sorry. I really am…but we have to go.” When you pulled away, you turned to Chanyeol and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Let’s get going, boys,” you whispered as you started to walk back out for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Her hugs are so sweet…”

“But her kisses are sweeter…”

“She hugged me first.”

“But she kissed me last. A whole kiss.”

“BOYS!”

“We’re coming!” they called in unison, hurrying behind you as you left the cabin for good.

X-x-x

You woke up to the sound of hushed voices laced with anger and conflict. It was like they were trying to be quiet but it was to no avail. Your memory was foggy and you almost didn’t remember how you fell asleep. It was somewhere in between explaining to them the plan and what Aflie had communicated with you and listening to the car radio. Either way, you sat slumped in the backseat trying to make out what they were saying.

“Chanyeol we had a deal. A truce,” Jin whisper screamed. Chanyeol tsked at him and shook his head.

“This has nothing to do with the truce. Plus she’s sleeping. So which way is the dorm?”

“That’s not fair! You expect me to be okay with you being with her alone?! I know you guys fucked right before I got there–”

“Made love, actually.”

“Oh Please.”

“At this point, I’m going to drop you off at any bus stop and you can get home on your own, Jin.”

“Lower your voice, you’re going to wake her up.”

“Too late,” you replied groggily as you stretched your arms out. “You guys suck at whispering by the way.”

“I’m sorry, jagi…did…did you sleep well?” Jin asked, almost as if he was scared of your answer. You cocked your head at him for a second and then it came flooding back all at once. In a matter of a week, you’ve almost shot him at least 3 times. The guilt you suppressed before? It was hitting you in one shot.

“Yes, tesoro…I did. Thank you,” you lied sweetly and reassuringly. He shot you a half smiled before Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“Princess, where is the BigHit dorm so we can drop Jin off before I drop you off,” His voice was stern and unwavering, as if he had already made his mind up. Jin pouted at you and then him slightly.

“Actually, I think it would be better if you drop me off first. There’s so much damage control I have to fix and–”

“A-are you sure?” Chanyeol stuttered. You could sense more than just protest in his voice. He was pissed but he knew that you were right and he didn’t want to put his selfish desires of spending alone time with you before the crisis at hand.

“Yes, darling. I’m sure. Plus the apartment is closer than the BigHit dorm,” you noted. Jin stared at you through the passenger mirror, biting his lip at the thought of being alone in the car with Chanyeol.

“(Y/N) is right. Her apartment is a lot closer,” Jin agreed, taking you off guard. He really didn’t want you to spend any time alone with the other man. Chanyeol gripped at the wheel and sighed.

“Fine,” he submitted and turned the corner, only a few blocks away from your apartment.

When the three of you approached the building and pulled into the parking garage, your stomach started churning and knotting. You didn’t say a word the rest of the time and when you pulled out, you only exchanged a few words with them as you grabbed your bags.

“I love you both. Please be careful and call me if you need me. Whenever and no matter how small you may think it is. I need to keep the both of you safe,” you said to them through the passenger window. They both looked at you with worry.

“I love you too,” they said in unison. They both quickly looked and glared at each other as soon as they said it. You giggled a bit and blew them both a kiss. As you walked away you heard them from a distance.

“God damn that ass,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Yah, that’s sweet ass,” Jin replied.

“Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that,” Chanyeol snapped as he started driving away.

“Now that she’s not here–”

The last thing you heard was Jin’s loud, angry voice before you started for your hallway.

It was pandemonium when you walked into the apartment. Your cells that you left behind, the phone in your home office, all the laptops, everything was going off. Following the sound of Damon’s voice, you walked through the hallway and into your kitchen.

“Yes I understand…I can assure you we’re taking care of it…alright well listen no need to use that language with me…You know what?!” With that Damon hung his phone up and slammed it against the marble.

“We have a funny way of treating our phones in this household,” you commented, taking the man off guard.

“Fuck, (Y/N). I’m so glad you’re here. We–oh for fuck’s sake. It’s JYP again.”

“Where’s Maya?”

“In your home office, figuring life out. Listen, we have to do something. Everyone keeps calling,” Damon scrambled in his back pocket and threw your old phone at you, which was turned off. “I didn’t dare turn it on.”

“Good call,” you sighed as you sat next to him, turning the phone on. “Moment of truth.”

The minute your phone was fully functional, you didn’t get a chance to even unlock it. It was Lee Sooman calling, the last person you wanted to speak to. You couldn’t hide though. That was your gimmick your whole life. No. You were going to take this, take responsibility for once. Stand up to that piece of shit…even though you had nothing to stand up for.

“Starlight Catering this is–”

“What the fuck is this?! I’ve been calling you, my PR team is going nuts. What are you going to do about this?!” You pulled the phone away from your ear as he screamed into it from the other side of the the line.

“Mr. Sooman, I can assure you this is going to be resolve–”

“You better resolve this! Does your syphilis infested mind know what this will do to us? All of us?” That fucking piece of–

“Yes sir. I understand. We are in the process of filing a lawsuit and making a statement–”

“Make a statement?” He laughed sarcastically, not masking the escalating anger. “You don’t even have an office.Your bullshit will not be the downfall of my business. I will be fine, but your precious Yeol and your friends in EXO. Their image is RUINED. So you better fucking fix this, you hear me?” You wanted to just run over to his office right then and there and put a bullet in between his eyes or break every single bone in his body. But instead, you swallowed your pride and through clenched teeth you responded.

“Understood.”

“Good.”

_Click_

“I don’t want to do that again, for the love of fucking all that is holy,” you vented as you stuffed the phone back in your pocket, only for it to ring again.

“Welp, it’s not going to stop anytime soon,” Damon pointed out as he ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring his own cell phone as well. Before the both of you could get another word in, a frazzled Maya walked into the kitchen, looking paler than usual.

“Guys…I just got off the phone with my buddy at the NIS,” she said shakily.

“Fuck,” you breathed.

“I’m guessing he didn’t call just to say hello, huh?” Damon added. Maya sighed and slumped in her seat.

“They’re going to be here any minute…take all of our files, electronics, everything. We’re fucked,” she slouched forward and rested her upper body on the marble.

“(Y/N)…wha-what do we do?” Damon pleaded.

You were backed into a corner. Any fucking minute the NIS would be walking through the door, taking statements and reviewing these claims. They didn’t have enough to take you to the station but they had enough to look over your records. Which is fine, you weren’t really worried about it but…your friends, all of them, Sooman was right. You ruined all their careers and the only thing left to do was to make it right.

“I have to make a statement. Quick. Damon get me a tripod and Maya, get your phone connected to VLive. In the living room, asap. Before the feds get here,” You ran into your room and fixed yourself up as best as you could, putting mascara and a decent top at least. As you examined yourself in the mirror, you realized that for the first time you were getting what you deserved. The makeup brush swept over your skin, painting a familiar mask of false perfection. This is who you were used to. The CEO (Y/N), the woman could give two shits about anything except her business. Nothing ever mattered to you except what you could gain out of people. These are the types of people that succeeded. But somewhere along the line, you lost sight of who you were. This fake persona was not who you were. It was what you were trying to get away from. Instead of improving yourself when you left and enjoying the freedom you had, you let it catch up to you. There’s no one you can blame anymore. Not your father, not your brother, not Jiyong. This was all on you and it was time to finally accept responsibility.

“You ready?” Maya asked softly as she poked her head in through the door. You bit your lip and discarded all thoughts from your mental.

“Yea, let’s get this over with.”

The two of you made your way to the living room where Damon was setting up Maya’s phone on the tripod. You sat on the couch and fixed your hair one more time before nodding at Damon. He motioned a countdown at you and on the final count, he pointed at you signalling that you were live.

“Good afternoon, my name is Y/N. I own a party planning company called Starlight Catering. There have been some accusations made against my company that are not only appalling, but completely one hundred percent false. My company is based on a foundation of providing our beloved idols a night of socializing and fine dining. We at Starlight Catering, strongly believe in keeping moral values and respecting our clients as if they were family. Although, I hold no ill will toward the party that made these accusations, I will however, be filing a lawsuit against them for slander and defamation. It is extremely clear that was their intention. The relationship I have with my clients, I hope will remain in good standing. My sincerest apologies to the companies and idols that may have experienced any unnecessary backlash or inconvenience because of this incident. I vow to work diligently with the National Intelligence Service to rectify this situation. Thank you.”

You nodded subtly and with that, Damon ended the VLive.

“How was that?” you asked worriedly.

“It was good,” Damon said softly.

“I think it was said perfectly,” Maya added.

“I hope so because–”

**_BANG BANG BANG BANG_ **

“You know I’m getting really tired of people banging on my door,” you sighed in exasperation as you got up.

“That’s probably the NIS,” Maya called out after you. You just shrugged and made your way for the door. And she was right.

“Good afternoon Ms. (Y/N). I’m Agent Park and we have a warrant to confiscate your files and–”

“Yea yea yea, you don’t need to do this song and dance with me. Come in take my shit,” you grumbled at the Agent and the many officers he brought with him. Instantly, you felt Maya come up behind you and laugh nervously.

“Agent Park! What my boss means to say is come in and take what you need!” She said in a sweet voice, moving aside for the officers. “Can we get you anything to drink?” Your face contorted at her obviously fake kindness, just as much as Agent Park’s did when you gave him that sassy attitude.

“No, Maya. I think we’re good. Look, (Y/N). Maya already explained everything to me. I highly recommend you file charges against him and…make it look convincing…” he said lowering his voice. You cocked an eyebrow at him with a confused face.

“Convincing? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said as sternly as possible. He just chuckled and put a hand on your shoulder.

“You didn’t change any of the files correct? Just like Alfie told you to?”

“Uh, what?  I–uhm…”

“On behalf of the whole Seoul PD, thank you so much for keeping our aliases. Maya has done a wonderful job with uh…distribution…”

“D-d-distribution?”

“Well yes of course!” Agent Park smiled, leaning in closer to whisper even lower than before. “Please tell Ivanna I miss her dearly.”

_Ivanna?! He knows…my workers? Oh fuck…_

“Look, I don’t know what game you’re playing at–”

“Right,” Agent Park nodded and smiled. “Probably not best to talk about this at the crime scene.” You weren’t even paying attention to him anymore, you were just watching the men behind him take all of your computers and files. Your heart was at your throat.

“When will I get them back?” you asked sternly. Agent Park turned around and sighed.

“Can’t say for sure yet. Also, you may not want to leave town. Not only because your accounts are frozen bu–”

“MY WHAT IS WHAT?!” you shrieked, causing everyone to look in your direction. Maya ran over to you before an armed officer could.

“What’s going o–”

“Maya! Agent Park just told us our ACCOUNTS are FROZEN!”

“These are just the standard precautions that we have to take, Ms. (Y/N).”

“Standards precautions!? How the fuck am I supposed to live?!” The anger started boiling and your voice raised an octave with every syllable. Instead of lunging forward, you felt Maya hold you back a bit and the look of calmness on the Agent’s face contorted.

“Ms. (Y/N). I am losing my patience here and I am the person, you don’t want to piss off…trust me,” he said in a low and warning voice as he narrowed his gaze at you.

“Is that a threat?” you asked just as low and just as menacing, crossing your arms over your chest.

“The both of you, enough. Look Agent Park, let me talk to you alone please? Come…this way…” Maya guided the agent down the hall not before turning around to you and giving you one of the deadliest glares she could muster up. You sighed in frustration and watched them take the rest of your files as Damon crept up at your side.

“Good job yelling at the agent.”

“Fuck off, Damon. I’m so stressed out right now,” you hushed him while putting your arm in the air. Damon scoffed and pushed it back down to your side.

“Listen, I get that. I do. But we have extra cash in the safe they they haven’t touched and I already used that to wire money to Alfie for the tickets. You don’t have to worry but you’re aiming your anger at the wrong people. You know who you need to save it for…” Damon reassured you. You just stood there and glanced over at Maya. It wasn’t clear what she was saying to the Agent but they shook hands and he walked off, nodding at you before coaching the last of the men down the hall. As they all finally poured out, taking all the contents in your home office, Maya shut the door behind them and started making a bee line toward you.

“Are you fucking insane, (Y/N)?!” She barked with her fist balled.

“Me!?” You screeched back. “He’s the one talking about Starlight around everyone and saying nonsense like Thank you on behalf of the police department! Then he named drop YOU as the one who put it all together! Are you going to explain that?!” You got closer to her face as you started to raise your voice just as you had with Agent Park. Her face flushed and her mouth hung open a bit as if she was trying to find the words to say.

“So what!? You let Chanyeol stop paying! We needed income from another place! So…I did what was best for our company!” She defended. You could feel your stomach knotting.

“Best…for our COMPANY!? We are for IDOLS! Now we’re mixed up for law enforcement? Feds?” Your voice boomed throughout the house. You were a hair away from blowing up on Maya and Damon could sense it. Just like he always does, he put you back in your place and reminded you of what he had said earlier.

“Listen y’all. We could stand here and shoot the fade with each other over shit that well…doesn’t matter right now but the clock is tick tocking. We can’t leave town. Dominic is in town. We know nothing about who’s here with him and we aren’t going to know anything until tomorrow when Tommy and Alfie arrive so how about we change our fucking attitudes and do something constructive with our motherfucking time.”

It was like you and Maya both took a step back and evaluated each other. Damon was right. No amount of arguing and yelling was going to fix what had conspired here. You were still extremely angry with her but it wasn’t going to do you any good if the both of you are dead.

“Right…” she whispered. “So…new plan…”

“New plan, good. (Y/N)…any ideas?” Damon said encouragingly as they both looked at you. You placed a finger on your lips and tapped them lightly as you went through all the possible ways you could zero in on Dominic’s location without all of you technology. Then…the most appalling idea came to mien.

“Well…I have an idea,” you sighed, pulling out a your phone from your pocket. “And…I think it’s our only option.” They both watched you as you dialed a number into the dial pad.

“Who are you calling?” Damon asked as you brought the cell up to your face. You paused for a second when you heard the voice on the other ends.

“Jiyong…we need to fucking talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters left guys and this story with conclude itself. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed these 3 updates <3 I tried writing them all in a day so I could post them for you all so please let me know what you think


	27. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure, Relief and Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guyssss it’s almost over. 1 more chapter until the finale of this fic! AHHHH I’m going to try and have the next chapter up in 2 or 3 days since I’m on a mini vacation from work :) Anyway, enjoy!

The voice on the other line gave you an extreme sense of nostalgia. You never thought you’d hear it again but when you did, it certainly wasn’t as confident as you remembered.

“(Y/N)….Y-you’re alive…” he breathed into the phone as soon as he heard your voice.

“What did you say?” you snapped back, ignoring Damon and Maya who scurried away with scared expressions on their faces.

“N-nothing. Um…so…what do you want to talk about?” Did he really just say that? You were about to pop a blood vessel in your face. Not just at how oblivious he was acting, but the tone in his voice, it was as if he was intimidated. Jiyong never acted like that and now wasn’t the time to start.

“You know **damn** fucking well what we need to talk about. Meet me at the park by our old house in 2 hours. Or else I’m coming to find you.”

With that, you hung up the phone and sought your friends to vent. Part of you felt anxious, seeing your ex for the first time in years. You weren’t sure how you were going to feel when you saw him. Anger, sadness, anxiety. You were angry beyond belief actually. Angry that he had exposed you and then acted like if nothing was wrong. You found yourself repeating a question that always popped in your head when there was any thought of Jiyong… _how dare he?_

“We have an update,” Maya said as you opened her bedroom door. _There goes venting…_

“Spill,” you answered as you leaned against the door frame.

“Alfie is on his way with The Shelby’s and the Lee’s. Thomas said he wants us to meet him at an abandoned warehouse that he inquired about with the Korean Mafia and he wants to meet…our most valuable clients,” Damon put emphasis on his last words. You signed and started to rub your temples.

“And he doesn’t mean just the ones we fuck. He wants them all there…” Maya added. You stood still for a moment, rubbing the muscles in your temples as you tried to stop an upcoming headache.

“Why? Did he say why at least? Does he realize that we have to round up 15 people?” you sighed as you opened your eyes and stared at them both. They were drapped on Maya’s bed, scrolling through our phonebook and counting the money the NIS didn’t get to confiscate.

“Yea well, he doesn’t care. He wants to see who he has to protect…” Damon started dialing a number in his cell and bit his lip.

“Plus…it may be less awkward considering your…um…history…” Maya shrugged as she put a rubber band around the wad of cash in her hands.

“Fuck our history. Ugh, let me call Namjoon and Myeon…I haven’t reached out to them, FUCK!” you cursed as you walked away and started into your room. As you sifted through your luggage, you dialed Namjoon’s number and hoped and prayed he wasn’t as mad as you thought he was.

“(Y/N),” he said sternly as soon as the ringing stopped.

“Namjoon….I’m…I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen and–”

“Look, Jin already explained everything.”

“Still, I want to apologize and…tell you that you might have to clear your schedule for tomorrow.”

“Um…what?”

“Look. Maya’s uncle knows some people that are going to protect you–”

“No I understand that,” Namjoon replied with a condescending tone. He was getting agitated. “But why do we have to clear our schedules?”

“The man that’s going to protect you…he wants to meet you.”

“Is he a fan?”

“No! He’s not a fan! He’s a gangster who has pull and he’s going to make sure nothing happens to you guys! Dominic is–”

“Your brother?”

“…Yes…Dominic, he’s ruthless and–”

“Say no more. Really though. I don’t mean to go all Jimin on you but…”

“Yes, Namjoon. I have killed people and I might have to kill more until Dominic leaves or…”

“Got it…we’ll be there tomorrow. Send us the address.”

“Thank you I will.”

“And (Y/N)?”

“Yea, Namjoon?”

“I think I’m glad I didn’t fuck you.”

“Tactful. See you tomorrow.”

With that you hung up and set aside some casual clothes to change into. You were surprised that your phone had stopped ringing enough for you to call Namjoon and Jiyong today. You sat on your bed and watched it ring off the hook. The sound started to fade and so did anything left of you sanity. _Fuck it_ , you thought to yourself. _I’m going to enjoy my last few minutes of peace._

_I’m going to take a bath._

X-x-x

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You grunted as you plopped down in the driver’s seat, looking down at your ringing phone that you threw on the passenger seat. Sighing to yourself, you started Damon’s car and began to back out of the parking space. It wasn’t that you were avoiding everyone because you didn’t want to help them, but you knew they were calling just to cuss you out. There’s just too much on your plate right now to care. You all about finding Dominic and sending him back to where he came from.

As soon as the ringing stopped, it instantly rang again. This time when you looked down at the screen, Minseok’s name light up and so did your smile.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N), I’ve been so worried about you.”

“Min, I missed you,” You gushed, taking a turn down a familiar road. “It’s so good to hear from you.”

“You called Junmyeon earlier and since he’s filming he asked if I could call you back. Is everything alright? I saw that VLive Jiyong did. It was fucking awful and Sooman wasn’t too happy either. He came to the dorm looking for Chanyeol and–”

“Wait he came looking for him? Was he there?” You started to panic.

“No…but he’s going to come back eventually…”

“Fuck…Did he say anything to you?”

“Yea but I just ate it basically. It’s not like it’s your fault that we called you guys…You do know it’s not your fault right?”

“You say that like you believe it.”

“Of course I believe it!” His tone went up an octave but stayed just as firm. “How could you have known that Jiyong was going to say all of that? And you were just doing your job. Like I said, we’re the ones who called you.”

“Min, to be honest, there’s no use in playing the blame game,” you lied, knowing you made yourself carry it all. As you started getting closer to your destination, you tried to hurry Minseok off the phone. “As of right now, I have lots of cleaning up to do. Anyways, Maya never really mentioned if Yixing was doing okay. Have you guys heard from him?” Minseok let out a choking sound that echoed in your car speakers before answering.

“Well uh…why would Maya know after what happened? Chanyeol called him to warn him about your uh…brother. I’m not sure if he knows about Jiyong’s video yet.”

“Wait wait wait, what do you mean after what happened?” You face contorted and you started scratching your head when you reached the red light.

“Uh…you don’t know? Yixing has a girlfriend. He met her in China when he spoke at her college. She was pretty broken up about it. Then you two got into that fight a few hours after she told me about it. Even Yoongi tried to comfort her but…I don’t know. She obviously loved him very much,” Minseok’s voice trailed off and your thoughts did as well. _How come she never told me about this? How could she though?_ You spent so much time being angry with her over that fight, so much time trying to balance two men at once, a business, everything. It was clear you made no time for the people who mattered most, those that were there for you at your darkest hour. You couldn’t even be there for them, not even for a shaded minute.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yea, I’m still here,” Physically you were, but mentally you were drowning. “Listen, this is of high importance. I can’t email this kind of sensitive information so I need you to relay this to the rest of the guys.” _Back to business, as usual._

“Uh…okay.”

“I got you guys protection. But I need you to meet me at a disclosed location tomorrow. All 8 of you. By the end of the night or tomorrow morning, I should know time and place. And one more thing, don’t tell Sooman.”

“(Y/N)…should we…should we be scared?” Minseok croaked. You looked at your phone as if to look at him with pity and sorrow filling your eyes.

“Would it make you feel better if I said ‘no’?” You started down the long straight road, passing your old yellow house. But you just kept driving, not looking at any direction anymore but forward. The park was getting closer and closer and your stomach was just knotting over.

“Not really…” Minseok responded. You slowed your speed down as you turned into the parking lot that was directly in front of a playground. There was only one other car there. One familiar car.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Min. Get everyone ready oh…and don’t approach the guy in the Range outside your dorm. He’s there to protect you.” You parked as far as you could from him. Not because you didn’t want to be closer, but so you can scope the area and if he had any passengers in the car.

“What?!”

“I gotta go.”

You hung up the phone and started scoping out the area. When Jiyong got out of his car, you felt every emotion you had before you left come back to you at once. Hate and anger mixed with spite and yes, a dash of pity. No matter how much you hated him, you still felt guilty about leaving him the way you did. Guilt was and always had been your best friend.

“You look like shit…” was the first and only thing that you could utter when you approached him. “Are you alone?”

“Fuck you.”

“Been there, done that,” you sighed and put a hand on your hip. “Enough small talk.”

“This is small talk?” he laughed condescendingly as he leaned up against the car. You just glared at him and watched his every move. “Interesting that you picked this place. We always used to say that this is where we would bring our kids.”

“Did Dominic put you up to it? Is it money? Do you want money? Drugs? What did you benefit from this, Ji?”

“Ji…I haven’t heard anyone call me that in years,” you rolled your eyes and started toward him. Just as you were about to say something, he put a hand up and stood up straight. “Relax, what are you going to do? Hit me?”

“We could start there. But it would end in–”

“What?” He approached you so that you two were just inches away, taking a finger to lift your chin up to his face so you were staring into his eyes. “My death? I think I’ve seen the face a death enough these past few weeks and it seems that it always ends in (Y/LN).” You scoffed and smacked his hand away, taking a step back before crossing your arms.

“Clearly I’m wasting my time here, aren’t I Ji? You don’t need any of my help so I’ll let you and Dominic figure it out, huh?” You sneered at him and started to turn around, heading for your car.

“Wait!” Jiyong called out to you. Stopping dead in your tracks, you turned and looked at him. Pure annoyance permeated in your face. “He found me outside the SkyDome. Right after practice for our last show,” When he started talking, you walked over to him and motioned for him to continue. “They put a bag over my head and threw me in a black van.”

“What kind of van?”

“Escalade.”

“Pft, figures,” you scoffed at Dominic’s constant need to flaunt his money, even if it was to do dirty work. “Go on.”

“We drove for hours, to this abandoned basement or something…I think. They kept the bag on my head until they finished tying me to a chair…”

“How many of them?”

“Oh no, I’m fine. Don’t ask about me, it’s oka–”

“How **MANY** of **THEM**?!” you scolded through your teeth, Jiyong just rolled his eyes and huffed.

“6! Jesus fucking christ,” he scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “6 men, not including himself. He knows…everything about you. Where you live. Who you’re fucking. He said he even infiltrated the KBS Gayo? He didn’t really get into much detail. About what he exactly knew…I was more concerned at the 7 guns that were staring me in the face…”

As Jiyong started to go off about how scared he was, it started to dawn on you. The taxi driver…the mixed up packages…that was all Dominic. He was under your nose the whole time but you were so caught up in Chanyeol and Jin that you didn’t see it. You couldn’t see it. This truly was all your fault.

“And then he punched me! I was so pissed I–”

“So he put you up to this? This VLive, exposing my business…all of it?” Your voice was shaky as you cut him off. Jiyong barely noticed as he was too caught up in his own emotions.

“He said if I didn’t do it…they would kill me while I was enlisted. That they would make it look like the gun misfired…” Jiyong started to rub his arm as his voice trailed off. You just bit your lip and watched him. There wasn’t enough hatred in your body to want him to go through that.

“Look, Ji. I’m so sorry you got mixed up in all this…” before you could finish, he put a hand up to cut you off and frowned.

“Save your apologies, I knew it was going to catch up to me. Everything does,” he shrugged and looked at you up and down. As if to study you. You did the same because you didn’t really get a good look at him before. He seems healthier. His face looked fuller and the bags under his eyes cleared. Maybe you leaving him wasn’t as bad for him as you thought it was back then. All the times you spent crying and aching for him when you left…it was just your own selfish longing. That’s when Chanyeol and Jin came to mind. This was the biggest confirmation you needed, they would be better off without you.

“Well, I’m going to get going. Just lay low for a few days, I’ll send someone over to your apartment to make sure Dominic doesn’t try reaching out to you again,” You started to walk away, you didn’t feel the need to say anything else. You got what you came for and that was all. But before you could take another step, you felt a hand on your wrist pulling you back.

“You never told me why…” Jiyong’s voice was soft and timid almost. You furrowed your eyebrows at him and snatched your hand back, facing him slightly.

“Why what?”

“Why you left me like that? Never even said a word to me. We haven’t even spoken since then…I thought…I thought I deserved more than that,” He was partially right. You denied him any closure when you left. Avoided his calls and changed all your contact numbers, so there wasn’t a way for him to hunt for it. But still, he could have if he wanted to, if he really tried. But he didn’t.

“You really need me to tell you? Like you don’t know?” You spat at the gall of his request. Exhaling heavily, you turned to fully face him and crossed your arms again.

“I was broken for months. I loved you. You were my whole world,” It pissed you off how confused he looked, like he really didn’t understand why you left. Like everything was fine and perfect. Like all the abuse never happened.

“You have a shitty way of treating the world then,” You pursed your lips together and leaned forward for emphasis. “You were my pimp.”

“I was your fiancee…your business partner…We went through everything together, (Y/N),” As he poured his feelings to you, you scoffed. Verbal diarrhea almost made it way out. You wanted to scream at him all the shit he did. The countless affairs, the manner of which he pimped you out, how he objectified you and made you feel like you owed him your life. He took advantage of the fact that he helped you escape. And now he’s here. Playing the victim. You needed to get out of there. This is exactly what you were trying to avoid. So you decided to give him his closure. Even if he didn’t deserve it.

“Jiyong…” You took his hand in yours and looked him in the eye. Everything started to flood back, the emotions and the happiness he had once given you. The time you both ran around that big yellow house chasing each other with water guns, the times you executed business decisions that revenued a fortune. But the bad times stuck closely to those good, like a needy child. It was loud and vocal, drowning the rest out. But he needed to hear this to move on and honestly, so did you. “You gave me the best years of my youth. You saved me from my family and I will never forget what you did for me. Our love…it was magical and beautiful. But it ended and we just…”

“Turned into monsters. I know,” he whispered. You just exhaled deeply before putting a hand on his cheek.

“You still mean the world to me because of everything you did…but I never want to see you again,” you confessed.

“Ditto,” he chuckled and kissed your forehead sweetly and softly, taking you back 4 years ago. You broke from his grasp and started to walk away…for good this time.

“Goodbye, Jiyong.”

“Goodbye, sugartits,” Jiyong laughed and you just smiled before you completely turned around, letting his footsteps and the slam of his car door echo faintly in the parking lot. You got into your car and from your rear view mirror, you watched him driveway. _I have to keep my word._ Picking up your phone to call in for protection at Jiyong’s apartment, you found yourself distracted. Instead of calling Maya, you called someone else and waited for them to pick up as you started to drive.

“Baby, is everything alright?” Chanyeol asked frantically when the phone stopped ringing.

“I love you,” that was all you could blurt out. Seeing Jiyong reminded you of that fact and you needed to tell him.

“I love you too…What’s this about? Are you going to do something stupid?” The panic in his tone increased at your words. You just smiled to yourself, thinking about this giant man scrambling to find his keys so he can go to you in the drop of a hat.

“Everything is fine. Don’t worry. I just…I just want to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?” His voice sounded a lot calmer now which put you at ease.

“For asking me if I was okay that night. For starting this, what we are now. I wasn’t fine. I wasn’t okay. He destroyed me,” Words that you had never said before poured out. Words that needed to be said, long overdue.

“I know, sweetheart…I know,” There was a small silence on the phone. Not an awkward one at all either. It was as if he was there with you, just enjoying your presence. But the silence was short lived. “I need to see you soon.” You sighed silently at him but still kept that small smile on your face.

“It’s hard right now. But I’ll see you tomorrow, when Thomas arrives.”

“Not exactly under the circumstances I wanted,” he grumbled, causing you to roll your eyes.

“But it’ll do for now. Until this all goes away,” you explained, hopefully buffering any of his complaints.

“Say it again,” he pleaded. You cocked your head at his tone.

“But it’ll do for n–”

“No not that,” he laughed as he cut you off. “Say that you love me.”

“I love you,” you chanted into the receiver. You could almost hear the smile playing on his face on the other side of the phone.

“I love you more,” he replied breathlessly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, my love,” you cooed.

“Goodnight, princess.”

You let the phone drop to your lap as you continued to drive back home. There was a sense of relief, of weightlessness that started to overtake you. It was small but noticeable. You savored it, basking in it all the way back home on this familiar road.

X-x-x

“Yes, the investigation is going smoothly. Honestly, there’s nothing you should be worried about Jackson. I’ll keep updated and I apologize for getting back to you so late…yes…of course…thank you. Have a good one, bye.”

You hung up the phone and sighed to yourself. All the way home from your meeting with Jiyong you called all the groups’ leaders and labels to ease their minds. It was like that little taste of relief put you on a high and now you were hungry for it. Hungry for more breaths of fresh air. It felt good. And as you stepped out of the car, you smiled to yourself thinking about what Jin said. 

_You couldn’t keep running._

You needed to hear his voice, make sure he was okay. As you walked through the lot, you put the phone to your ear and listened to the ring tone. What you didn’t expect was to hear his ringtone echoing in the lot.

All relief was gone and the first thing that crossed your mind was that he got to him. Dominic got to him and now he was going to get you too. You followed the sound of his tone, stuffing your hand into your purse and clutching the revolver inside tightly. It was coming from…Jin’s car? What was it doing here? Slowly you made your way closer to the car, not sure what you were expecting. But seeing Jin, stuffed in the back seat with a kitchen knife in his hands, completely and soundly asleep was the last thing you thought you’d see.

“Seokjin!” you cried as you started knocking on the window. “Seokjin!”

He stirred in his sleep but didn’t move all too much. You sighed and grumbled to yourself as you got in front of his car and kicked it slightly. When the car alarm went off, you saw your man shoot up at a 90 degree angle and scramble for his keys to shut it off, making your way back to the window of the back seat.

“What are you doing here…and with…that?” You asked him, narrowing your eyes at his ‘weapon’. He just rubbed his eyes and looked at you. “Well are you going to let me in?”

Still in a groggy daze he nodded and reached for the door, letting it pop open as you made your way inside.

“Well?”

“Jagi…what time is it?” he asked lazily as he yawned, sitting up right and scooting closer to you.

“Jin, it’s almost 1am. You should be at the dorm sleeping…not here in your car snuggling with cutlery,” you laughed. He smiled uneasily and put the knife down on the ground.

“I just…I wanted to make sure you were alright…I want to…I don’t know….” Jin was fumbling with his words, trying to sound as stern as possible but you could tell part of him was unsure.

“Protect me?” you asked. He just nodded and turned his body to face you. “Tesoro…I’m fine.”

“You say that all the time,” he replied swiftly. “But I still worry. I don’t want anything happening to you if I could help it.” You smiled widely at him and he returned it, exposing his stark white teeth that produced the most blinding smile.

“It won’t. I promise. I’ve been through worse,” you lied, trying to reassure him. But he saw right through it. Jin started to pat on his lap, as if motioning you to take your rightful seat. You sighed and obliged, wrapping your arms around his shoulder for support. “I was thinking about you as I pulled up, you know…”

“Oh were you?” He snickered as he held you close to him, taking in his intoxicating scent.

“Yea…just the things you’ve told me. About how I can’t run away from my problems..so I started doing something about them,” you confessed as he started to rub your back.

“And how do you feel?” he asked softly. You just inhaled and looked up at him.

“Relieved. Like I can breath again,” you breathed, starting peppering kisses on neck soflty. Jin grunted a bit before adjusting you on his lap.

“I miss holding you like this,” he confessed, drooping his neck to the side so you could get a better angle. His skin tasted sweet and you wanted to go on a sugar rush.

“I miss it too,” your voice was muffled against his skin and one of your hands rested on his chest. You could feel his heart racing a bit and the rise and fall due to his heightened breathing pattern.

“Jagi…” he moaned as you started to move your hand lower.

“Yes, tesoro?” You managed to whisper in between kisses. Kisses that were turning more sensual, more sloppy and wetter.

“I want you…I need you,” Jin grabbed your hand and stopped you from going any lower, he turned his neck back so he was looking at you. You just bit your pink bottom lip and narrowed your eyes at him.

“So take me.”

Jin wasted no time. He push you off him and your back crashed against the back seat so you were laying down. Jin closed the space between you and your lips collided, working against each other with feverish desire. It felt like you hadn’t seen him in ages, like he had just gotten home from a long war. You threw an arm up and hooked it around his broad shoulders. The other finished what you had started before, meeting the bulge in his pants and rubbing it hungrily. Jin moaned in your mouth, taking one of the arms that held him up above you and grabbed your breast, staying it in sync with you. Your movements against his clothed cock started to waver once Jin pulled your low cut shirt down, stuffing his hand in your bra to feel your bare breast. When Jin started toying with your nipple, you whimpered and he pulled away from your lips.

“Shhh,” he hushed you as he took his hand off your breast and down to your heat, pushing past your sweats to get to his destination. Your back arched and you let out a needy whine as he started to circle his fingers around your clit.

“Did you miss me?” he husked at you, watching you writhe at his touch.

“Yes, baby. I did. I missed you so much,” Your voice was shaky and pleading. Jin smiled and kissed your forehead as he continued to play with you.

“You’re so beautiful, did you know that?” His voice, on the other hand, was calm and loving. Praising you just for laying there. You nodded at him, biting your lip as you held back a very loud moan while trying to snake your hand under his pants. Jin just tisked at you, shifting himself so he was able to balance himself over you and used his other hand to grab yours while working against your clit slowly now.

“You’ve been under a lot of stress,” he whispered, catching your other hand as it made it’s way to his cock. “Let me please you, jagiya.” A gasp escaped your lips as you felt a finger enter inside you. Your hands were held above your head and Jin marveled at the sight of you.

“J-Jin…” you stuttered right before he placed a second finger inside you. His thumb started to move over your clit once he was inside you, curling his digits against your G-spot. Your arms and legs started to shake and when he sensed you about to come undone, he let your arms go and leaned in.

“(Y/N)…” he said as if to respond to you. But the sound of his voice was almost muffled as he started to place slow and sweet kissed all over your face and neck. Your arms shot up and wrapped around him, moving your hips upward every time you felt his fingers pump into you. You felt like forever had passed, your face slick with sweat and his lips kissed over your face for what seemed the 70th time. Each time felt new though, especially when he traveled down to your neck and collar.

Your body couldn’t take it anymore. You were on the verge of coming and clearly that was his mission. As you started to quake under his touch, his fingers crashed in and out of you with more speed. You chanted his name, over and over again just as he was kissing you. But right at that moment, where you were about to release, Jin placed his lips over yours. You began moaning loudly in his mouth, coming all over his fingers and pulling him close to you.

You laid there, spent and content, but Jin wasn’t done with you yet. He smirked at the sight of you and started to undo his pants. With the little energy you had left, you completely undressed yourself and then pulled his shirt off to speed up the process. You craved him, needed him inside you. Needed to feel his body tremble against and inside you. You just needed him.

Jin threw your legs over his shoulders and aligned his ridiculously hardened cock against your slit, teasing you by pushing his head against the entrance and swirling it around. You groaned in euphoric frustration and Jin just smiled.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked innocently and softly. Your hand traveled down to the his hand, the one holding his member, and guided his motions as if to insert him inside you.

“Please,” you whined. Jin closed his eyes slowly as he heard your sweet cries. “Please, Jin. I need you so bad.”

“You need me?” Jin husked as his member started to go just a tad deeper in you, sending your hip forward as if to engulf the rest of him into you. But instead, he welcomed it, pushing himself deeper but slowly into you.

“Yes, tesoro…” you confessed as your eyes met, exchanging the most heat and passion you could have ever regenerated. “I need you because I love you.”

It was this that led Seokjin over the edge. Without warning or the slightest preparation, he jerked his hips forward and his whole cock disappeared inside you. His name fell from your lips in a frantic screech as he started to pound into you with an insatiable desire. Jin’s and your moans mixed in a beautiful melody you wanted to listen to all night. The way your bodies crashed against each other was like waves crashing against the shore, washing away the unwanted remnants of your life into a sea of your adoration for each other. It was just you and Jin in the world, creating the most beautiful love, the sweetest passion. The two of you got lost in each other’s bodies for was seemed like an eternity. It took a toll on both of you, repressing your orgasms to keep going, to keep that feeling of connecting as one. But when Jin found an angle he was comfortable with, he didn’t realize that he was prodding against your spot repeatedly.

“I-I…I can’t hold it anymore, baby,” you whimpered as his hips moved against yours. He sighed, almost relieved, while his hair hung over his head in a black inky mess.

“Me either, sweetheart. I-…uhhh…I’m going to cum,” he trembled and his pace increased. Calling his name as if he was farther away than what he was, you let the euphoria take over you and the most blissful orgasm you had ever had washed over you and Jin, grasping and clutching each other as your cum dripped down his dick. When the both of you finally came and rode out your orgasms, Jin sat up straight and motioned for you to crawl onto his lap just as you did before. You shook your head, not because you didn’t want to, but because he left you an immobile mess. He grunted as he reached over and picked you up by the waist, setting you snugly on his lap.

“So how do you feel now?” he asked softly, stroking your hair and you buried your face in his neck.

“I…” You started your sentence but you couldn’t finish it. The words weren’t formulating or processing in your head. How _did_ you feel? Yes, relieved is one emotion but just how relieved did you feel. Dominic was still after you, You had to face Thomas Shelby, Chanyeol and Jin were still in your life no matter how many times you tried to cut them out for their own sake, It was all a temporary high before. Part of your life that you never closed was finally sealed away, but was that enough?

“You’re tense again,” Jin noted, holding you tighter to him as he trailed your forehead with kisses. You just sighed, running your fingernails along his chest softly.

“There’s still so much to do…” you trailed off. He mirrored your sigh and lifted your face up by placing a finger under your chin.

“I know…and to be honest, we both are clueless as to what’s going to happen tomorrow. Well, you know more than I do but still…I know everything’s going to be alright…” Jin was very reassuring. The way his voice showered you in assurance gave you a small peace of mind. You smiled to yourself and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you tesoro.”

“Where were you coming from anyway? It’s rather late,” he asked. You were debating whether or not to tell him the truth. At this point, did it make a difference?

“I…I went to go see Jiyong.”

As soon as those words left your mouth, you felt Jin’s body tense as well underneath you.

“H-How did that go? Well..w-what I mean is…how did you f-feel seeing him?” He stuttered, holding back the anger that was forming at the pit of his stomach. You tried to calm him by running your fingers through his hair.

“It went…well…I got information about Dominic. Gave him and myself much closure that was needed,” you looked up at him and noticed the look of unease. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and you could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek. You sighed and held him tighter, trying to give him the assurance he had given you before.

“I’m glad that part of my life is over. I’m able to close the book on that with peace of mind and move foward without–”

“But how could you forgive him?” Jin interrupted.

“Well, because Dominic put him up to it…” the tension behind Jin’s words eased as he exhaled. “Look,” you started, adjusting yourself on his lap so that you were straddling him, your naked bodies pressed against each other as you looked in his eyes. “You shouldn’t even be here,” you leaned in and kissed him softly. “You should be home, sleeping in your comfy bed.” You leaned in for another kiss and he chuckled against your lips.

“I thought your bed would be comfier,” he gushed as he continued to kiss you. You just giggled at his words, moving your hips forward a bit. It wasn’t long that you started to feel his cock grow harder underneath you.

“Someone is awake,” you purred as Jin traveled from your lips down to your neck, sucking the skin softly before a lewd wet pop escaped his lips.

“So put him to sleep,” he growled lowly. You took up that challenge…and it lasted for hours until you fell asleep on top of each other.

**x-x-x  
**

 

“Jagiya….”

“Jagiyaaaa…come on let’s go…your uh…phone keeps going off.”

“I don’t careeee,” you groaned and snuggled in his chest, bringing the fabric that covered you over your head.

“Hey…no! Stob it!…No uh…No photos! Please!” Jin’s voice was frantic and you could feel him scrambling. Was he speaking in…English?

“Who are talking to–” as soon as you started to wake up and your eyes fluttered open, what you saw before you shocked you to no end. There they were, Thomas, Arthur and John Shelby staring right at you. John of course was taking pictures while Arthur laughed at your expense. Thomas just stood there, his cold blue eyes boring into you waiting for you to wake up.

“FUCK OFF!” you screeched as you picked up your shirt and pulled it over you. Jin scrambled and grabbed his own pants and started to dress himself, cursing and saying profanities that the English men couldn’t understand. When you pulled your sweats from last night up to your hip, you rolled out of the car on the side Thomas was standing, placing your shoes on as you continued to curse at his younger brother.

“You’re out of your fucking mind! You better delete those fucking pictures you dirty vile little–”

“Watch who the fuck you’re talking to, street walker,” Arthur said lowly to you as he clutched his pistol at his hip. Jin saw that, jumped out of the car with the french knife in hand and stood infront of you as if to protect you. It was the most thoughtful gesture, but as predicted mentally, The two Shelby boys just laughed while Thomas cocked his head at you.

“Maya said you didn’t come home last night…I’m glad our search for you wasn’t too extensive,” Thomas’ voice was always calm. Deep and soft in nature, but you knew at the slightest command, he could destroy families, tear down cities. Anything was possible if you were a Shelby.

“Yea well I was uh…busy,” you responded nervously. Jin was still in attack mode, so you put your hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. “It’s fine tesoro. These are people who came to help with my brother.”

“These guys? These are the English guys?” he asked in astonishment. You just nodded. Jin’s demenour changed. He chuckled nervously as he bowed at them, followed by an extremely awkward “Hello, I am Seokjin.”

“Right…” Thomas said as he looked at Jin up and down. “We don’t have much time. You should probably get back to your dormitory and advise the rest of your group that they should be ready to leave with in the hour.” Jin looked blankly at Thomas, not really sure how to respond. He blinked a few times before looking at you and then back at Thomas.

“Oh hour!” he repeated as if enlightened. “Yea…time…” He chuckled nervously and looked at you frantically. “What the fuck did this guy just say? He talks way too fast.”

“He said to go home and tell the guys to be ready to leave in an hour. I’ll text you the address. Okay?” you said sweetly, trying to assure him everything was fine.

“Right…I’ll see you soon then, jagi,” He placed a light kiss on your lips, gaining condescending comments from Arthur’s ignorant ass.

“Aw, that’s sweet. Kimchi and Spaghetti,” he joked while John hollered next to him. You glared at them as you nodded at Jin, who had gotten into the car and drove away.

“You’re a real piece of work, aren’t you Arthur Shelby?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he snorted at you.

“Enough!” Thomas bellowed at the two of you. John sniggered, gaining a look of disapproval from Thomas. He quickly changed his face while Thomas continued.

“I already advised Maya that she should be expecting a call within the half hour with the location address. You are to come with Damon and Maya alone.”

“Obviously who els–”

“That means your boyfriends come on their own,” John barked. Thomas rolled his eyes and continued.

“Everything clear?” Thomas continued, raising his eyebrows at you.

“Crystal.”

“See you then.”

X-x-x

“I can’t believe they took pictures!” Maya shrieked as she pounded her fist on the steering wheel. “That just boils my blood! Ugh! I hate the Shelby's”

“I mean…did he even offer to send them to you?” Damon chuckled. You leaned up toward the passenger seat and flicked his ear. “Ow! It’s a valid question.”

“You don’t understand Damon,” Maya started. She went on about how the Shelby boys used to tease her as a kid and how it went on until she left Birmingham. Somewhere along the line, you stopped listening. All you could do was look out the window and stare at the unfamiliar setting around you while worry plagued your mind.

“Hey, (Y/N)…you alright?” Maya asked, taking you out of your thoughts.

“Yea, I’m fine,” you lied, smiling falsely. “Just thinking about what going to happen is all.”

“Well, you don’t have to think anymore,” Damon turned around and cocked his head. “We’re here.”

Maya pulled into a shady looking warehouse. It looked as if it hadn’t been running in years and like the roof was about to cave in. Still, if it was good enough for the Korean mafia, it should be good enough for this small get together. As the three of you stepped out of the car and looked around, you saw a van starting to pull up from farther away.

“Guys,” Maya called out to get your attentions. You just nodded.

“Get your aim right. Wait for them to get out of the car…” you noted, even though it could have been EXO or BTS or even the Shelby’s, you wanted to be prepared. The car stopped a little bit farther away than expected and when the car door opened, Chanyeol put his hand up in frustration.

“Why are you three always so trigger happy?!” Chanyeol exclaimed. As the three of you stuffed your revolvers into your pants, the 8 men started to come out of the car one by one with a shocked but welcoming expressions on each of their faces. Excluding Chanyeol.

“Y-you guys have guns…” Baekhyun stuttered. Sehun skipped over to Damon and took his hand into his.

“I know, isn’t my baby so powerful and brave?” Sehun doted, planting a kiss on Damon’s lips.

“Get a room you two,” Kyungsoo added, Maya shot a look at him and scoffed.

“Would you and Nini like to share yours?” she snorted. The two men got beat red and looked down. “Oh will you two stop? Everyone in this living earth knows how deep the two of you love each other.”

“And how deep Jongin ass is…” Jongdae sniggered.

“And how deep Soo’s mouth is apparent–” Minseok was cut off by Junmyeon disapproving gaze. “Nevermind.”

“Junmyeon…it’s so good to see you,” you said sincerely, gaining a semi nod from the man. “Come, follow us inside.”

“Do you know what we should be expecting? How long this might take?” he questioned as the two of you walked in with the 7 members, Damon and Maya behind you, getting lost in their own conversations. There was a long hallway leading to a room that from the end of where you all were, seemed huge.

“To be honest, it shouldn’t take too long. Thomas can come off a little…strong…” you admitted. Junmyeon looked down and sighed. “Look. I never got to tell you this before but from the very bottom of my heart, I am so sorry you guys got caught up i–”

“I guess we’re sitting at those tables,” Minseok interrupted as you all reached the room. You nodded and advised them to sit. The 7 members sat down at one of the long tables with 8 chairs, directly adjacent to another long table with 7 chairs. Junmyeon stayed behind as everyone else took their seats. He looked at you with sympathy, which is the direct opposite of what you were expecting.

“(Y/N), I want you to look at Sehun right now,” he said softly, pointing at the maknae smiling ear to ear at Damon. “And I also want you to look at Kyungsoo and Jongin…”

“Am I missing something?” you laughed nervously while Junmyeon sighed.

“Sehun…he found the purest form of love…through Damon. Soo and Jongin? They were inspired by that as well. And Chanyeol?” he smiled as if he was remembering a fond memory before he continued. “I’ve never seen him so happy, so confident…so driven.”

“I mean…I suppose but–”

“That’s thanks to you. And Damon and Maya. You helped us find something that maybe otherwise, we wouldn’t find,” he ran his hand through his hair. “Maybe it would have been normal. Yes of course. But I don’t think it would have had the same impact as it does right now.”

Junmyeon’s words resonated with you. They were said with such kindness and sincerity. You couldn’t help but smile and nod.

“Thank you, Myeon. I really needed that.”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to say something but when he did, you heard the sound of the doors open accompanied by 7 familiar voices who echoed in the hallway.

“I better go sit with my group. The English men should be here any minute, no?” Junmyeon said nervously, you just nodded and watched him walk over to his seat.

“Noona!” Jungkook cried as he ran to you and hugged you, almost knocking you off your feet.

“We were so worried abou–” Tae started his sentence but trailed off when his eyes met Baekhyun’s. “Hyung!”

“Tae!” Baek shouted. The two of them walked over to each other and embraced in a hug, almost forgetting the reason why they were there.

“Guk…you’re hogging, noona,” Jimin poked the maknae and smiled at you. Jungkook let you go and shortly after Jimin took you in an embrace.

“When Jin told us, we were all so scared,” he gushed. You just pat his back as he hugged you. This wasn’t the greeting you expected from them at all.

“Let her breathe!” Hobi teased as he walked up to you. “She’s got enough on her plate…(Y/N), thanks for protecting us. Even though…uhhh…you know. This is all mostly Yoongi’s fault.”

“You can go fuck yourself,” Yoongi snarled as he walked behind him, not paying any mind as he looked over at Maya. “I-I think I’ll go say hi…to Maya…and Damon…”

“Riiiight,” Namjoon rolled his eyes and raised his brows at you. “So..we’re all here. The only one left is…”

“I hope you don’t expect me to act nice to him, Nam. Because honestly I–” Jin’s voice came to a halt when he walked in. Chanyeol stood up in his seat, eyeing Jin as he walked closer to you. An awkward silence fell upon the room. Everyone started to get in their seats, except Jin, who was standing next to you, and Chanyeol, who was watching his every move.

“Why don’t you just take a seat, Chanyeol?” Minseok said breaking the silence.

“I’ll do it when he does,” Chanyeol muttered.

“Jin-hyung…” Yoongi started, motioning for him to sit. Jin just scoffed.

“He can throw a temper tantrum if he wants,” Jin stated, looking directly at Chanyeol.

“You’re going to start this now? Mr. ‘Let’s form a truce’? You’re so full of shit,” Chanyeol spat.

“Hey, hyung! Relax!” Sehun called out. The men of Bangtan started to look at Jin pleadingly, as if to mentally tell him to just eat this one and sit with them. But Jin always did what he wanted.

“Yah! I didn’t start anything. But if you felt the need to stand when I walked in then…”

You heard the door behind them open but their commentary made it hard for them to hear it. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the Shelby’s walking in through the hallway with Alfie by their side.

“Tesoro, I think you need to just sit down,” you pleaded. Chanyeol gave him a smug look and sat in his seat.

“Why should I sit down? He’s the one starting it and–”

The sound of Thomas clearing his throat caught the attention of everyone in the room, including Jin. Jin’s face changed completely, he looked over at you then took a stroll to his seat while Maya came up next to you.

“Uncle Alfie, come, sit down here. You look–”

“I’m bloody fine,” Alfie said with a hoarse throat. Coughing followed his rough statement. You looked at him perplexed but just watched as the men walked in. Yoongi couldn’t get his eyes off Alfie. As the Shelby’s looked around, Yoongi got up from his seat and walked over the Alfie.

“Yoongi…what are you doing?” Maya whisper yelled as he walked past her and to her uncle.

“Uh…nice meet you,” Yoongi croacked and bowed.

“Who the fuck are you?” Alfie spat back. Yoongi looked over at Maya then back at Alfie.

“Here,” Yoongi said as he offered him the bottle of water he had been holding on to. “Feel better…” And with that, Yoongi ran back to his seat and nodded while crossing his fingers. You’d never seen Maya look so touched. Sadly, it only lasted a minute.

“So this is what you’ve mixed yourself up with?” Thomas sniggered as he looked at you. His two brothers standing at either side, studying all 15 men with pursed lips.

“Thomas, please…don’t–”

“Maya translate for me,” he said sternly. Maya just glared at him and nodded.

“You will all be questioned by the NIS,” Thomas started strong and rather loudly. He was stuffing his hands in his pockets while standing up right with the most confidence. “Your stories are to remain consistent. Starlight Catering is a party planning company that you know very little about. Those who have managed to fall in love with the Italian travesty–”

“I’m not translating that,” Maya stopped midway and glared at him.

“Yes, please don’t,” Namjoon said in disgust. “It’s rather insulting.”

_Well, it was nice knowing you, Namjoon._

You looked over at Thomas who was staring right at Namjoon with coldness in his eyes.

“We have an English speaker, don’t we boys?” Thomas rasped condescendingly, gaining some commentary from his brothers.

“Welp, ‘Ere we go,” Alfie mumbled to himself. Namjoon just pursed his lips at him as Thomas walked toward him.

“Insulting?” Thomas echoed. When he got to Namjoon, he placed his palms on the table and leaned forward so he was only a few inches away from the leader of Bangtan. “Let me tell you what’s insulting. The fact that I’m using my status to help a couple of pop stars who don’t know a damn thing about the life we live. The life that my brothers live,” Thomas pointed to the two men standing in their same position. “…and the life that they live…” His fingers were now pointing at the direction of Maya, Damon and yourself before placing his palm back on the table. “I am putting myself on the line for you and quite frankly, I don’t know you nor do I care. So if I’m coming off as insulting, under the circumstances, you can just get fucked, yeh. Understood?”

Namjoon’s tanned face turned almost stark white and shined slightly with a nervous sweat. He nodded his head while Thomas grinned devilishly and turned back around.

“Where was I?” He asked John as he adjusted his pea-coat collar.

“You were talking about the Venus Dick Trap,” Arthur sniggered, gaining a look of disgust from you that went unnoticed.

“Right…you two,” Thomas said pointing at Jimin and Baekhyun, causing both men to squirm in their seat. After what they saw Thomas do to Namjoon, they didn’t want to cross his path. Even if he was just pointing at them. Maya stopped translating to correct him.

“Not them, those two,” she pointed at Jin and Chanyeol. Thomas cocked his head back.

“Seriously? You saw him this morning,” you scoffed. The man just shrugged and waved his hand up at you.

“I couldn’t care less. Anyway, you two,” he pointed at Jin and Chanyeol. “No communication with your mistress for a while. Understood?” As soon as Maya finished translating. They looked at you and then back at Thomas, nodding their heads in agreement with pain in their eyes.

“Good…There will be men stationed outside your dorms, areas of work place, record label and studio. We will provide you with plate numbers, car make and models and pictures of those who will be tailing you. If you see anyone else following you, Call (Y/N), Damon or Maya and we will zero in on them. I would not suggest you interact or move from the place you are in once you spot the target. Understood?”

They all shook their heads, not sure whether they should be looking at Maya or at Thomas.

“Very well…” Thomas turned to you and cocked his head. “Your turn, step aside.”

You sighed at his request, looking at Maya and Alfie for assurance. Maya shrugged while Aflie motioned for you to follow Thomas, getting up and trailing behind you.

“Where is she going?” you heard Chanyeol ask. Maya replied with something that sounded like “finalizing business” before you disappeared into the hallway with Thomas and his brothers, still in eye sight of the men from both groups and your friends.

“Name your price,” you snapped before anything was even said.

“You can’t afford us,” Arthur spat back, causing you to look him up and down.

“Go fuck yourself,” you replied.

“Why would he do that when he could just pay you to do it for him?” John remarked, gaining laughter from the older brother while Thomas looked amused.

“Give me names,” Thomas stated it simply as if you would understand the vagueness in his answer.

“Names?” you echoed. He just shook his head.

“Your father’s informants, passwords, secret allies, everything. In writing.”

“Done.” You said instantly. Thomas looked unfazed as usual, but his brothers were taken aback.

“Just like that?” John asked almost unbelievably.

“Just like that.”

“There’s going to be a man,” Thomas started up again. “He’s going to the NIS and having a…discussion with the director suggesting he drop the investigation…”

“A discussion?” You asked, just as doubtful as John had asked earlier.

“A discussion.”

“I don’t want to know,” you laughed and shook your head. Thomas just nodded.

“You don’t need to know…Alfie has taken the liberty in getting that started since you were serving to the Seoul Police Department. Also, I’ve talked to the head of the Korean Mafia, you will be protected from your family for the time being until they can track your brother.”

“How close are they to finding him?”

“They’ve zeroed him in at a small abandoned store that burnt down a year ago near a town called Changsha–”

“That’s where Yixing lives,” you gasped, interrupting Arthur who glared you.

“Precisely. That’s why Tommy here, brought the Lees’ and told your boyfriends not to contact you for a while,” John finished Arthur’s thought but you were still confused and looked at Alfie.

“You’re going to kill him for me, (Y/N). Before he gets to your friend.”

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” you scoffed. Thomas’ face went from stoic to absolutely demonic as he narrowed his eyes at you.

“I came all the way from Birmingham to do you a favor…I used MY pull to make sure you and your friends are safe and you’re telling me you aren’t going to–”

“I never said I wasn’t going to…” you smiled at him devilishly. “I’m just saying you’re out of your fucking mind if you expect me to board with the Lees’,” Thomas smiled back and looked over to his two brothers as if in silent victory. “Will I be accompanied by the K-Mafia? Not that I don’t completely trust the Lees’ but if it’s just us, we’re out numbered.”

“Yes, yes. I’ve thoroughly equipped you with enough man power–”

“As well as ammunition,” John continued Thomas’ sentence.

“I trust that we have a deal?” Arthur followed. You looked over at Alfie who shrugged at you.

“Well don’t fucking look at me. It’s your bloody call,” he sneered. You smiled at him and then at the Shelby’s.

“Deal.”

The two of you shook hands and nodded at each other. Smiles started to play on both of your lips. Some would call them evil smiles, you would call it victory. You turned to Maya and cocked your head as if to relay the message that you would be right back. She nodded and shooed you away while you started walking Thomas to the door. With the two brothers and Alfie in front of you, Thomas took it as the perfect opportunity to speak with you informally.

“You know…” he started. “Not a lot of women are worthy of the Shelby name.” You smirked and looked up at him, shaking your head slightly.

“You know…” You started your rebuttal just as he did. “6 years ago I wasn’t either. If I recall correctly, you left me at the alter.” Thomas just sighed and nodded in agreement.

“What a mistake that was,” he confessed as he looked you up and down. You shook your head and cocked your head.

“All in the past, right?” Thomas shrugged at this before stopping to face you at the doors his brothers and Alfie walked past.

“One more thing,” You scoffed at him and prepared yourself for another one of his demands. Thomas put his hands at his hips and his face became stoic again. “One of the conditions of the Korean Mafia helping us is that you surrender all of your businesses and that your whole operation is over. I was able to negotiate that your workers are safe and that Starlight Catering would be stepping down from the business.”

_Excuse me?_

“With all due respect,” you started, trying to calm any and every boiling atom in your body. “You do realize that the reason the idols worked with me is because I wasn’t in connection with the Korean Mafia…right?”

“I guess they will find that out on their own, now won’t they?” Thomas smirked before continuing. “Say goodbye to your men. Go home, pack a bag and meet us at the location Alfie is going to text you. You will be staying with us until we are able to go in and take out your brother.”

You swallowed hard…but still you felt as if everything was sitting like a lump in your throat. It was taking you a while to answer, so Thomas raised his eyebrows at you and leaned in as if to hear your silence better.

“Well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I can’t believe it’s almost over. Anyway, in case you didn’t notice, I used characters from my favorite TV show ‘Peaky Blinders’ in which i was HEAVILY inspired by for this story. I suggest you give it a watch because it’s addicting and amazing. :) Keep an eye out for CH25 guys. The second to last chapter :’) Thank you for reading, as always <3


	28. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I can’t believe this is it. The penultimate. I’m just…ahh! Let me stop before I ramble. Enjoy this one guys :)

**It’s over.**

_There’s power in numbers. Maybe if we round up all the workers and take them to a shooting range--_

**You do realize how many workers you have, right?**

_Fine. We can all go to the cabin and do target practice there_.

**And how are you going to bring them all there without getting caught?**

_We’ll find a way, I know we will._

**But do they really deserve that? You promised them a life free from violence and personal obligation.**   
  


_There has to be another way._

**Thomas is waiting....**

“Well?”

**It’s over, (Y/N).**

“Fine,” you said this with the utmost certainty, despite being unsure of what will exactly happen to you. You could die...but if you were on the Shelby’s team….

“Good. I’ll be seeing you in a few, I suppose,” You just nodded at his statement and watched him walk away smuggly. In that minute that you were alone in the hallway, you wanted to scream. Punch the wall and shoot the whole place up. Doing that would just cause a scene though, even if that was the release you needed. Instead, you just collected your thought, took a deep breath and walked into the room where everyone was either socializing or waiting for the next move. Your next move.

“Damon, Maya,” you called for them to follow you. With anticipation, they walked with you to a distant corner of the warehouse. You felt Jin and Chanyeol’s eyes following you all the way there.

“What’s going on? Where did they go?” Damon asked shakily.

“What were their conditions?” Maya asked flatly. She knew better than anyone that The Shelby’s didn't do anything out of the goodness of their heart. You bit your lip and intertwined your fingers, sighing before you told them your plan.

“Listen...Starlight Catering is over--”

“What?” Damon snapped.

“These fuckers…” Maya spat.

“It’s fine guys. I’ll figure it out when I come back.”

“When you come back?” Damon furrowed his brows, contorting his face.

“Where are you going?” Maya put her hands on her hips and mirrored the same expression Damon had.

“I have to go to China. That’s where Dominic is. And I’m taking him out,” You could tell they were about to protest all of this but you shook your head, trying to get everything you needed out before you had to leave. “I have to go, guys. It’s part of the deal.”

“But (Y/N)...” Damon started. You just shook your head again.

“You guys I know that this seems crazy--”

“It’s bloody insane! Honestly, (Y/N) what are you thinking?” Maya started to raise her voice and you put a finger to your mouth signalling to keep her voice down.

“If I die...here, with no one to protect me or you guys. Dominic will take out Jin and Chanyeol, then my workers and then you guys. I can’t let that happen,” They both looked as if they were finally starting to understand the severity in this situation. You continued, without another word or protest from them. “If I go to China with them and...and I fail--”

“If you die, go on,” Damon interrupted, causing you and Maya to give him a disapproving look.

“If I go and I die there, The Shelby’s will continue to take care of you all until they find Dominic. They’re not saints but they are men of their word. You guys need to make sure that every single one of our workers are in school, working, fuck I don’t care just make sure they’re in a position where they can have a future…” You started to feel tears welling up in your eyes. You thought about their well being, how much better off they were with you. Granted, Starlight wasn’t perfect. But it saved a lot of lives...including yours.

“(Y/N)...we’ll go broke…” Maya admitted softly. You just nodded at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Then...then so be it. I’ll figure out a way to wire you both money so you can be substantial. I’ll turn the deed of the apartment over to Damon in my will. I’ll make sure everything is taken care of for you and Alfie will be with me so we can make the necessary arrangements--”

You weren't able to finish your sentence before Maya and Damon brought you in for a tight embrace. It wasn’t visible at the time, but you could feel both their bodies tense and the tears fall from their face. You didn’t know if this was the last time you’ll see them, but you held on to them just as tight never wanting to let go.

“You guys...are the best friends anyone could ever ask for,” you croaked out as you pulled away. Damon tisked and hit your arm playfully.

“Fuck you bitch, we’re not your friends,” he sniffled, laughing a little bit at your fake pained and confused expression.

“We’re your goddamn family,” Maya added, smiling through her own tears. You nodded and looked down for a second, not wanting to see them cry.

“I have to go now...Damon...I’m going to need your--”

“Keys?” he pulled them out and rolled his eyes playfully. “Bitch, in your next life you better have your own car.”

“Are you going to say bye to Jin and Chanyeol?” Maya’s question was a valid one...but saying goodbye to them have proved impossible countless times. You just shook your head and she sighed. “Well...you better sneak out of here before they catch you…” You imitated her sigh and nodded.

“I love you guys…”

“We love you too,” Maya smiled.

“Now get the fuck out of here and kill that bastard…”

“And come back in one piece. Please.”

You turned on your heels and started to walk away, trying to make a run for it to the door. You knew that if they spotted you leaving, one of them, either it being Jin or Chanyeol, would stop you. But you should have known that it wasn’t going to work. The minute you passed the two groups, Jin made a run for it.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” he called after you, running behind you as you got to the hallway.

“Jin, I’m sorry! I have to go!” you called out, not looking back. Maybe you should of, because the minute you got to the door, you felt his arms wrap around your waist and your body was lifted off the ground. “Let me go!”

“Jin! Grab her!” Chanyeol’s voice echoed. Now the both of them caught up to you and as Jin put you down, you turned right back around to bolt out the door...only to see Chanyeol blocking your exit.

“You were really just going to up and leave, huh?” Chanyeol’s voice was dark and masked with repressed anger. You ran a hand through your hair and remained silent. “The fuck I look like to you huh!? I’m not Jiyong!”

“Chanyeol, lower your voice,” Jin barked. Chanyeol just put his hand up in protest.

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“You guys don’t understand! I have to leave, NOW!” you bellowed. Jin grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you around so you could face him.

“Jagi, I understand that but...you can’t just leave like that. Not after all this happened. We just want to make sure you’re alright. Chanyeol may be hot headed about it but he wants to know too…” Jin was soft and gentle, his face emitted an angelic energy that just wanted to give you as much grace and goodness possible. But you weren’t in any position to receive that.

“(Y/N)...princess...Jin’s right. What happened? We aren’t going to be able to speak to you for a while and we at least deserve a proper explanation,” Chanyeol explained. His voice was starting to come down a few octaves and you just sighed.

“If you move away from the door, I’ll tell you,” They both looked at each other, as if they were trying to consult whether they believed you or not. In the end, Chanyeol moved and stood next to Jin, both men looking at you, right into your soul.

“What do you want to know?”

“Who was that guy?” Jin started, scrunching his nose up as he talked to put disgust and emphasis in his words.

“He was a fucking tool,” Chanyeol added. You nodded because that was indeed an undeniable fact.

“That was Thomas Shelby. Head of the Peaky Blinders that are run by the Shelby’s. They are a notorious and powerful gang that run out of Birmingham and were going to become allies with La Casa Nostra,” you explained.

“La Casa Nostra...that’s your father’s--”

“Yes,” you interrupted Jin. He just nodded and looked over at Chanyeol.

“So are they enemies now or…?” Chanyeol’s question trailed off. You shook your head.

“Yes. My father wants to tear them down because…” You didn’t want to finish that sentence. You knew that only anger would permeate of them two if you told them, but as they looked more intently into your silence, you feared their own assumptions were worse than the real story. “Because he left me at the alter when I was 18…”

“What?!” they said in unison. You put your hand up, trying to explain yourself more.

“It was an arranged marriage. I was going to meet him that day...at the alter. My marriage with him was supposed to give him comfort since he was grieving over the death of wife...and it was supposed to bring our families together.”

“Okay so why didn’t that happen?” Chanyeol pressed. You took in a deep breath before you answered.

“Because...my father put a hit out on his wife...as a form of vengeance for something they did to one of our people a long time ago...Thomas was to marry me and then after I gained his trust and he fell in love with me...I was supposed to kill him and our family would have been left to take reign of his whole operation. Through me of course but...that was...in the past….My father never forgave him or me for that. As if it was my fault,” you scoffed at the memory but pushed it aside just to look them both in the eye. Shocked wasn’t the word. Stunned did their expressions no justice. You exhaled heavily and tried to push through the rest of your ment.

“I understand...if you guys don’t want to speak with me anymore--”

“Stop, I would never want to stop talking to you,” Jin added, his voice full of tenderness. He wasn’t making this any easier.

“I know this isn’t ideal--”

“You can say that again,” Chanyeol added, gaining a look from Jin.

“But I hope you guys understand and can see why…”

“Go on,” Chanyeol leaned forward as if clinging on to your every word while Jin started to scratch the back of his head.

“Why...why I can’t choose either of you…”

“What?” Jin’s voice was shrill, almost screaming as you said this.

“Baby...no...please,” Chanyeol pleaded. You just bit your lip and watched them turn into blurry figures standing before you as the tears started to pool in your eyes.

“I’m sorry…” you choked, pushing past the door behind you and walking through it. You were a fool if you thought they wouldn’t follow you.

“Wait where are you going?” Jin called out as you started walking to Damon’s car.

“I just...have to go away for a while...but I probably won’t be back.”

“Please, jagi...let’s talk this out. I don’t care that you didn’t choose us, I just want to make sure you’re going to be alright.”

“I love you both so much,” You said this just before you got into the car and started the engine. By this time, the rest of the guys started to come outside. This is exactly what you were trying to avoid.

“I’m not going to stop fighting for you,” Chanyeol said as he stood outside the driver’s window. You just ignored him and put the car in gear, adjusting the rear view mirror while they both looked at you.

“Baby, please listen to us--”

“Are you paying attention?” You snapped at Jin who almost took a step back. “You guys see this life?! You can’t be part of it. This is not meant for you! Either of you!” You didn’t realize but by the end of your rant, you were screaming at the top of your lungs and all 15 men including your two best friends were now outside, staring at you.

“You don’t get to make that decision for us!” Chanyeol screamed back, slamming his fists on the hood of the car. You looked over at all of them, who just look absolutely heartbroken and confused. Then at your two best friends. They were the only ones that gave you a pure look of understanding and as the tears started to fall, Maya just mouthed to you one word. One word that initiated you to make the hardest decision of your life.

“Go.”

You looked over at Jin sympathetically, then back at Chanyeol before putting the car in reverse.

“I just did.”

With that, you pulled out of the parking space with great speed, and drove away.

“Did...did she just dump us both?” Jin asked almost as if everything that had just transpired didn’t even happen.

“Yep,” Chanyeol said simply, watching Damon’s car disappear in the distance. Jin locked his jaw a bit and looked over at the taller man.

“I’m not going to quit,” Jin stated firmly, looking Chanyeol up and down. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows as he continued to look off into the direction you had driven off into.

“Me either,” he responded, causing Jin to look in that same direction.

“Good luck,” was all Jin could muster at this point. He felt defeated and for some reason, slightly betrayed and he couldn’t figure out why. Chanyeol scoffed and turned on his heel.

“I don’t need it,” he spat at Jin before starting to walk away and back to his group. Jin felt something boiling in him. It started at the pit of his stomach and started to pulsate through out his body, as if poisoning his blood.

_If he just left her alone, If he just accepted she found love somewhere else, If he had just gone away…_

“Chanyeol!” Jin called after him, Chanyeol walked a bit and didn’t even look back. “ **HEY!** ” Jin shouted. Chanyeol stopped in his tracks and looked back at the man, but the minute he did, he fell backwards at the sudden impact he felt on his face.

Jin didn’t regret it. He didn’t really give a shit. After he punched him, he walked back into the van that the 7 men had came in and waited for his group.

Everyone who stood there at the front of the warehouse ran toward Chanyeol, who was picking himself up from the floor and spitting blood onto the ground.

“Are you alright!?” Namjoon cried out.

“That was completely uncalled for! Open your mouth!” Baekhyun cried as he helped Chanyeol to his feet. “Let’s make sure all your teeth are still intact.”

“Crowding around him isn’t going to help,” Kyungsoo added, fishing in his pocket for a napkin.

“We are so sorry, Chanyeol. Jin hyung doesn't know how to control his anger sometimes,” Jimin apologized frantically with Hobi at his side.

“Look we’ll talk to him for you and--”

“No...it’s fine guys. Really,” Chanyeol took the napkin from Jongin that Kyungsoo handed him. He wiped the rest of the blood from his chin and moved his jaw around.

“We’re even now…” The tall man admitted as he started for the van EXO came in, not wanting to look back at the pity in all of their eyes.

X-x-x

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” you screeched as Johnny Dogs pressed an alcohol soaked cloth to your arm. It was just a surface wound, the bullet barely grazed you, but you were bleeding all over the place in the basement of a run down house on the outskirts of Hong Kong.

“Would you bloody concentrate for one moment?!” Alfie barked through the iPad screen. You looked at him, sitting there in your old office with papers scattered on your desk while he held another one in front of him.

“I’m sorry but I’m kind of dealing with an open wound, you fucking animal!” you bit back. Alfie rolled his eyes and shook his head condescendingly.

“And I’m dealing with lung cancer but you don’t see me whining about it!” As soon as he scolded you, Alfie started hacking and coughing. You took in a deep breath and looked away when you saw Johnny Dogs sterilizing a needle.

“How are you feeling anyway?” you asked sympathetically, trying not to scream as the first stitch was sown.

“Ah fucking ‘ell. You’re worse than the business people that showed up at your funeral. You never ask if I’m alright, why the fuck you asking now?” Alfie had a point. You just rolled your eyes before contorting your face in pain as Johnny stitched you up. “That’s the funny thing about death. People gather ‘round to celebrate a life that they otherwise didn’t give two shits about when they were alive.”

“Alright enough, go on,” You managed to croak at the older man who was now fixing his glasses and reading off the contents of your will. When he was done, he looked up at you through his lenses and you just nodded.

“Great well, I’m going to go read this off to your uh...beneficiaries and then everything will be complete,” You nodded at Alfie and sighed before looked at your now stitched and bandaged wound.

“Isn’t death supposed to be peaceful? Isn’t this supposed to be time for me to rest and all that bullshit?” You slumped in your seat and looked at the dingy and dusty contents of the basement before looking at Alfie again. “I guess this is what hell looks like, huh?”

“You still think you’re going to hell after all the men and woman you saved through Starlight? Jesus has no heart if you do,” Alfie scoffed. You shrugged and watched Johnny walk over to the sink and wash his hands.

“What are the news saying?”

“Dominic’s face is everywhere. Every channel. Law enforcements are on the hunt so there’s no way in hell he’ll be able to set foot in Korea. He’s stuck in China,” he said smuggly as he leaned back a bit. You just smiled and interlaced your fingers.

“We almost got him too. He’s planning on leaving China...he’ll probably be in the airport in 4 or so hours. We’ll get him there,” Alfie nodded and raised his eyebrows.

“Well done, (Y/N). Well done. Maybe with your new identity you can become a hitman for the Shelby’s?” You laughed at this and got closer to the iPad.

“Hitwoman. And I wouldn’t even dream of it. Not even in my worst nightmares.”

“An ex prostitite as our hitwoman? What class of people do you take us for?” You jumped at the sound of Thomas’ voice. When you turned to him, he stood there with his brothers and the rest of the Lee Dogs’ clan.

“You’d be more like a secretary,” John chuckled. You rolled your eyes.

“Please I’ve done more for you than Lizzie ever has...well...except fuck Tommy,” you sniggered.

“And that’s my cue to leave!” Alfie said hurridly, you looked back at the screen and smiled.

“Take care, Alfie. I’ll hear from you soon.”

“Hopefully,” he added sarcastically before the video call ended. You turned back to face the Shelby’s and smiled sweetly.

“How was my funeral? I heard there was a big turn out,” you commented as you sat back and watch all the men settle in.

“It was a bloody nightmare,” Arthur groaned as he plopped on a chair and fished for his flask inside his pocket. “Fake industry people crying and shit. Like they really care about the death of an old gangster.”

“I was an important gangster, with lots of business and even more money. Those people are drawn to wealth,” you commented as you took the flask from his hand and took a swig. Arthur made a noise of protest and as you handed it back to him, John snatched the flask as well and took his own swig causing Arthur to cuss at both of you.

“The news made it back to your father, I can imagine,” Thomas added as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of you.

“Where you spotted?” you asked, crossing your legs and focusing on Thomas, ignoring the Lees’ around you that were chatting and boasting about how many Korean woman were at the funeral, name dropping idols such as Irene and Taeyong that looked “good enough to fuck from the front”.

“Oh yes. All of Dominic’s men were there. As far as they’re concerned, the Peaky Blinders murdered (Y/N),” Thomas smirked a bit, the slightest little smirk, before he reached in his pocket for a cigarette offering you one. You decided, _fuck it_ , and took one from his hand.

“Did you tell Maya and Damon I was okay?” You leaned in as Thomas flicked his zippo on, lighting your cigarette like the “gentleman” he was before lighting him own. It was those small quirks about him that made you think he wasn't as cold and heartless as he seemed.

“Yes but they were informed after the funeral,” When Thomas spoke, a puff of cigarette smoke decorated every word. You shook your head and tisked at him.

“How did Maya take that?”

Arthur and John laughed before Thomas sighed and took his peaky hat off, revealing a scabbed over gash on his forhead. You smiled and shook your head.

“That’s my girl,” chuckling as you took another drag of your cigarette.

“Wait a minute,” Thomas got up and lifted the sleeve on your shirt, his face furrowed and he looked at Johnny Dogs in anger. “You were supposed to cover her.” Johnny Dog’s started to sputter and tremble in his seat while you got up between them.

“Relax Thomas, I wasn’t spotted and if I had just stayed behind, Johnny Dogs would be dead. It’s literally a flesh wound and--”

“You think I give a fuck? You were given specific orders,” Thomas barked at you, his demenour changing before your very eyes.

“Oh fuck off, Tommy. We were able to take out 8 of his men and injure Brutto. With the biggest guy on his team walking around with a limp, we can get to him before he gets on that plane. Johnny Dogs and the Jopok did good. Even without your stupid fucking orders.”

No one in the room could believe you had just spoken to Thomas like that. But after 3 weeks of moving around China, hiding in basements and shitty motel rooms, you were done. You had to arrange plans for you own death. A decision that most people would hesitate to agree to, you did it in the drop of hat for Thomas. If your brother and father had the idea that the Shelby’s got to you first and now the Peaky Blinders were after them, they would panic. Their strategies would be a mess and fear would overtake them. Dominic, with a smaller and weakened team, would flee back to NYC with his tail between his legs and paranoia riding on his back. This was the perfect time to attack. Killing him at the airport was no coincedence. He would go out the same way Ronnie did. You were going to avenge his death even if it was the last thing you did.

“Good job,” Thomas said simply as he looked down at you. Everyone was shocked at his simplicity. Even yourself. But you couldn’t let that show so you just looked over to Johnny Dogs and nodded. “We attack tomorrow. Bright and early.”

“Actually,” you started. “There’s been a change of plans.”

“What do you mean ‘a change of plans’?” Arthur growled deeply. You just walked over to the iPad and pulled up some pictures of documents Dominic left at his hide out.

“We found out Dominic is fleeing China and going back to New York,” Johnny Dogs started as he walked over to you and Thomas, tugging his belt up confidently.

“His private jet is taking off in an hour. We had a few people for the Jopok take his pilot out, his crew, everyone is under our order. You, your brothers and the Lee clan are to board that plane--”

“And what’s going to happen when the Peaky Blinders walk out of that plane instead of your brother? We’ll be shot on the spot, Einstein,” John interrupted. You smirked at him and his doubts before you continued.

“Well, the jet set to land at Republic in Long Island but I’ve routed it to Teterboro instead. That gives you a 2 hour headstart to head for Spring Lake before the plane is supposed to land in Republic. 2 hours before my father finds out that Dominic never landed. I contacted your sister, Ada, in New York. Men will be waiting for you with guns, rounds of ammunition and man power,” You pulled up a picture on Google Maps Satellite view, displaying a rather luxurios looking beach house. “This is my father’s beach house, it’s certainly where he will be staying. I’ve got men pulling up every once and a while to make sure he’s there. He’s been there since yesterday. With his most trusted allies. A full house. And--” You pulled out a notebook that was sitting in your bag under your chair, ripped out a piece of paper and handed it to Thomas. “Passwords, informants, secret hide outs. There's names of enemies and friends that are masked enemies. The inner circle. FBI profiles, crooked cops. Back up plans, the back up to the back up plan. Everything is there. Soon enough, you’ll be the Kings of New York.”

Thomas studied the paper at hand then back at the smug look on your face. You had everything figured out. Thomas nodded and frowned approvingly before Arthur spoke up.

“And where are we taking out poor old Dominic?” Arthur spoke flatly. Still, you smiled at him before you put your cigarette out and stepped on it.

“In his plane...when you get over the Atlantic, dump is body out the plane. He’ll never be found. No one will ever know what happened to him. And then...dump my father’s body in the fucking Hudson.”

The room was silent and heavy. Waiting for Thomas’ response. Even though he was stoic and unmoving, you could tell he was impressed by your work. The one mistake your father ever did, is dangling his business in front of you, taunting you with what you could have but never will. Now, it was over for him. He always said in life, there are winners and losers.

In this life, you were the winner.

“Well, what are you all waiting for?” Thomas finally spoke, looking around at all the men in the room. “The plane leaves in an hour. Let’s go.”

X-x-x

As you sat in the private jet with Thomas, looking out the window into the sunset, you couldn’t stop wiping your hands on your skirt. The pain from the stiches on your arm subsided and all you could focus on was calming your nerves and stopping your hands from shaking. Arthur, being equally anxious, was pacing back and form while Thomas polished his gun.

“Hey,” You looked over at John who was sitting infront of you, studying your nervousness. Cocking your head at him, he just smilled and leaned foward. “You nervous?”

“No, John. I’m so fucking zen right now. On a scale of Mother Theresa to Ghandi, I’m fucking Buddha,” you looked at him like he was the biggest idiot you’ve ever seen. “Of course I’m fucking nervous. I could die.”

“Pft, we all could. But we won’t. We’re the fucking Shelbys’. We always--”

“Win?” you cut him off and rolled your eyes.

“No,” Thomas said as he walked up to you both, handing you a knife and a pistol. “We always get what we want.” You took the weapons from his hand and stuffed the pistol in the hostler around your waist.

“Just like we agreed?” you asked as you stood up. Thomas nodded and pointed at the blue tarp on the floor.

“As many stabs as you want.”

“Ain’t none of us going to promise we won’t peak at you in the shower though. Especially Tommy boy over here,” Arthur chuckled as he pointed to the bathroom door at the end of the plane. You looked over at Thomas, who was completely mortified.

“I could have sworn I heard him moaning your name last night in the room,” John instigated, cackling loudly with Arthur. Thomas shot them both a wide eyed manic look and they quickly stopped their nonsense. You cocked an eyebrow at Thomas who just shook his head and turned away.

“Look,” he said flatly as he pointed to one of the round windows next to a seat. You peered out of it, watching the two big and bloodied man drag another man with a bag over his head. The man was struggling and screaming profanities that were drowned out by the sounds of planes taking off all around them. The scene was risky in itself but nobody was going to ask questions if Jopok were there. But you focused back at the struggling man, thrashing and trying to pull free from their grasp. Him. It could only be one person.

It was Dominic.

The three of you got into position in front of the blue tarp, the Lee clan littered in a circle all around but leaving a clear space for the two hitmen to dump a bound Dominic on the tarp, ready for the assassination with heavily artillery in hand. As planned, you stood behind the Shelby’s only to be revealed at the perfect time.

The airplane door closed and the only noise you could hear is Dominic screaming and struggling as the two men clinked hand cuffs and chains around his arms and legs. When you heard his knees plop to the floor, the bag was taken off his head and a low guttural growl escaped his lips.

“Fucking Peakys” Dominic snarled. You could hear him trying to lift himself up, only to be pushed down to the floor again.

“Nice to meet you, Dominic. I would shake your hand but--”

Dominic spit, not sure if it was at Thomas or in his direction, before muttering “Fuck you.” Thomas chuckled at him, tapping his foot as he looked down at the man.

“You killed my sister,” Dominic’s voice sounded as if he was actually hurt, playing the facade of a grieving brother. “My baby sister. My father will murder you and your whole fucking kin for murdering his children.”

“That’s a nice role you’re playing, Dominic. The grieving older brother,” Thomas chuckled. “As far as everyone else is concerned, you killed her. And here you are, acting as if that wasn’t your truest intention. The sole reason you came to Asia.”

“I was trying to bring her back! To negotiate with her to come back. This is no place for mafiosa royalty--”

“This fucking clown,” Arthur laughed as he looked at Thomas.

“What did you say to me, you fucking yam-yam?”

“Watch your fucking mouth,” John said as he pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Dominic. Thomas just put his hand up and motioned for John to stand down.

“As much as I would love to put a bullet in this guineas head...this isn’t our hit,” Thomas smirked at Dominic who contorted his face at him.

“You fucking pussies, you can’t kill me yourselves?” Dominic laughed at their faces. He was really asking for it and The Shelby’s exhibited the most self control you had ever seen. The three of them looked at each other and then turned around back at you before moving aside, leaving you there to face your brother. Dominic’s face dropped and the color in his skin drained as you walked closer to him, knife in hand and a loaded gun in your holster.

“S-sorella? You’re alive?” he quivered. All the years he tormented you, bullied you, pushed you to your breaking point. It came down to this moment. Watching him squirm and quiver on the floor like a dying insect at your feet. That’s what he was anyway. He was vermin.

“Dominic...il mio fratello,” you said softly as you stopped infront of him, looking down at this pathetic man. “Chi non muore si rivede.” Dominic hung his head low and started to sob, repeating Hail Mary’s as you got to your knees to face him.

“You scared, big brother?” you mocked as you brought the knife up to his chin and pushed his head up as he looked you in the eyes. “Terrified, maybe?”

“You’re not going to get away with this, schifosa puttana,” he spat at you through tears. You laughed at looked at Thomas who was smiling down at you.

“I think he’s doubting me Thomas,” you giggled and looked back at Dominic.

“Not a very smart idea, Dominic. Considering she’s not only out for her freedom,” Thomas commented.

“I’m also out for venganzia...for Ronnie!” you screamed in his face as you stuck the knife deep into his side. He cried out in agony as you pulled out.

“For all the people in my life you scared away,” Another stab. “For threatening Damon!” The blood felt warm on your hand. “For spying on me!” His body started to shake and the blood was spilling all over the tarp. “For switching the gifts!” S _tab._ “At…” _Stab_. “The…” _Stab._ “Gayo!” _Stab._ “For putting the people I love...” _Stab._  “...in danger!” you twisted the knife in him, letting the warmth of his blood wash over you as it gushed out when you pulled out. He cried out once more before he fell to his side, stab wounds littered his body. On his arms, thighs, side, places that induce immeasurable pain but not enough to kill him. You picked his body back up so that he was kneeling up right again. Sliding the blade across his cheek, he winced as it left a deep gash.

“You...set me up,” he managed to rasp. You laughed in his face, grabbing him by the collar and bring him only inches away from you.

“You’re damn fucking right I did,” You sneered as you stabbed him again, a few more times as you watched the agony wash over his miserable ugly face. When you were done, you threw his body on the floor and watch him writhe in his own blood, crying and praying for mercy.

“God’s not going to save you now...not after all the blood on your hands, Dominic,” your brother managed to laugh at this, blood spilling from the sides of his mouth and all the slits you made as he looked up at you.

“E tu, sorella? Look at what you did, to your own flesh and blood. Unforgivable,” he started to choke on his own blood and you cocked your head at him.

“E tu, fratello? You were out for me. To get me,” you kicked him as he laid there a pathetic mess. “What makes it any different?”

“You betrayed us! Left us!” Dominic used all the energy he had left to yell at you. But you just scoffed and toyed with the bloodied knife in your hand. “You had your role and you didn’t fucking play it. All for what? For those two chinks?” He started to cough up blood again, the blood was pouring out of him like holes in a dam. “All of this shit will catch up to you, (Y/N). There’s no place in heaven for rats like you.”

You couldn’t hear another word. Even though your brother was laying there, a pitiful fucking mess, you still felt like you were a teenager. His words for some fucking reason were getting to you. Even on the brink of death, he had this fucking control over you. You put your hand on your gun and took it out of the holster. The gun was shaking in your grasp, just like when you had accidentally shot at Jin...at Chanyeol... _fuck_. You needed to end this, they...they are counting on you. It was time to shut him up and cut ties with the poison that was your family. This was it.

_This was…_

You aimed it right at him, the barrel of the gun aligning it with his forehead in range as he looked up at you with the purest hatred.

_Your…_

“I’m okay with that. I found my heaven. And he’s in Korea…”

**Freedom.**

“Goodbye Dominic.”

The sound of your gun going off was deafening. It echoed through out the whole aircraft and when you saw Dominic’s limp body fall back against the bloodied tarp, more emotions hit you. All at once. You stood there unable to move, everyone stared at you but didn’t dare say anything. The tesion was thick and Thomas Shelby, being the man that he is, put a hand on your shoulder and took the gun from your hand.

“It’s over, (Y/N). It’s over…”

His voice chanted that over and over again mentally but he didn’t say a word. You were looking around but couldn’t see anything. Opening your mouth to talk but nothing was coming out. It was over...finally.

_Fuck._

You ran to the bathroom and threw yourself over the toilet, letting everything come out while you threw up. All the stress, all the anxiety and paranoia. It was all detoxing from your body. You shook and pinched yourself as you spewed the contents of your stomach. _Is this...real? Am I dreaming? Is he really dead?_ You tried to get up after you were done, walking back out to confirm that his body was there, only to be greeted by the Shelbys.

“Here,” Thomas handed you a towel. “Clean yourself up.”

“We have to depart in 30 minutes,” John stated. You were only able to nod robotically.

“I know…” you said softly. “But...I just...want to see his body.”

“No,” Arthur said. You looked at him, confused and letting the anger creep up.

“What do you mean n--”

“You need to shower, get yourself cleaned up. You have blood all over you. We took the liberty in getting you some clothes from the fashion district so you had something nice to wear when you go check up on your rich Chinese friend.”

“Huh?” You were geniunely confused at Thomas’ words. He exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes.

“Yi..something or rather. Who ever it is you were dying to protect here. Go, shower. I rented out a whole resturant for you two to enjoy and catch up,” Thomas put a hand on your shoulder and nodded. “You need it after all this.” Looking around and seeing the men roll up Dominic’s body in the tarp, you knew he was right. It was time. Time for you to go out and enjoy dinner with an old friend. Laugh and talking freely, without worrying about who’s coming up behind you. Thomas...he made up for leaving you at the alter...and he did it tenfold.

“I-I…”

“You’re going...to shower...you bloody bitch,” Arthur laughed widly as he took a swig of his flask, turning around  and raising it. John put a glass of whiskey in your hand as well as Thomas’ before he elbowed you playfully.

“Here!” Arthur bellowed as he stood up on a chair. “Here is to the Peaky Fucking Blinders! And to (Y/N)! The deadliest cunt in Asia!” The men cheered and bellowed as everyone took their drinks and chugged it down. You did the same, smiling as wide as you possibly could.

“Off you go now,” John said as he pushed you back in the bathroom.

“Unless you want to go back to NYC,” Thomas commented. You shook your head violently and grabbed the bag of clothes he handed you.

“Like I said...I found my heaven here…”

X-x-x

“Miss? Your table is ready. Mr. Zhang informed us he’ll be here within 10 minutes,” the hostess said to you sweetly. You nodded as the usher motioned for you to follow him. As you walked through the vacant resturant, it brought you back to the day you and Chanyeol walked through the resturant for that “business meeting”. The anxiety that ate away at you that day was sickening but to imagine...you won’t have that anymore. Smiling to yourself, you remembered the rooftop, the igloo and the way his skin glowed in the city light. It’s been 3 weeks, almost a month since you’d seen or heard from him. You just wanted to be held by him and kiss him everywhere...and as soon as you sat down and looked at the menu, you thought about how Jin could and would possibly eat everything the chefs would whip up.

No matter how far you were from them, no matter how deep you were in this life, they always popped into your mind. You sat there, staring into the menu thinking about both their laughs, their smiles, the way Jin bit his lip when you walked into a room. The way Chanyeol ran up to you and swung you around like you were his precious doll. You missed them so much...but...even when you got back…

“(Y/N)?” Yixing asked as if unsure. You stood up and smiled at him as he approached the table haphazardly.

“That’d be me,” you giggled. Within the blink of an eye, he ran up to you and took you in for a constricting embrace.

“I’m so happy you’re alive. I...I was so broken up for days. Until...this Thomas guy called me. I thought he was joking but--” He couldn’t finish his sentence. You just hugged him back and laughed a bit.

“I’ll explain over dinner,” you pulled away and motioned for him to sit. He shook his head, walked over to your chair and pulled it out for you, pushing it back in when you took a seat. As soon as he sat across from you a waitor came rushing to your table.

“Mr. Zhang. Ms. (Y/N). Can I start you off with anything?”

“I’ll have some red wine, please,” Yixing nodded at him and smiled slightly.

“Yes, I’ll take your finest whiskey.” 

“On the rocks or?” The waiter trailed off as you shook your head.

“I’ll take the bottle...with a glass. Thank you,” Your tone stayed sweet and lively.

The waiter and Yixing looked at you wide eyed before you shrugged and narrowed your eyes at them.

“What?”

“Oh uh...nothing. Coming right up,” the waiter squeaked before he scurried off. Yixing looked over at you with confusion.

“A whole bottle of whiskey?” You inhaled sharply as he shook his head and laughed. “Alright well...tell me everything. What did I miss? How are you...dead but alive?” You just inhaled deeply and sat back.

“Well…”

It was a long hour. An hour of explaining things from top to bottom. From the moment Namjoon called you that day to inquire for Yoongi, to the Gayo, to the constant back and forth between to two, the fight with Maya, Ronnie’s death and finally how you ended up here with the Peaky Blinders and your family’s overthrown royalty. Yixing looked at you stunned and speechless as you downed your 6th glass of whiskey.

“So...here I am.”

He blinked a few times, looked at the bandage on your arm before taking your glass and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

“I needed that after hearing all of this,” he cleared his throat as he put the glass down.

“Imagine living it,” you chuckled, pushing a pieces of pasta that was on your plate with a fork, smiling to yourself. He poured himself another glass and took the shot before digging into what ever was left of his salad.

“I mean...I would be smiling too if you finally had your freedom,” he chuckled after stuffing a forkful of salad in his mouth.

“Oh it’s not that it’s just...my first date with Jin...he made spaghetti for me and...I don’t know,” you trailed off as Yixing looked at you, putting his fork down and sighing.

“Sounds like you miss him.”

“And Chanyeol...I just...it doesn’t matter. After everything I put them through, why would they want to even see me? I mean, I’ve been gone for a month,” You slumped a bit, the smile fading from your face. Yixing scoffed and smacked your uninjured arm. “Hey what was that for?”

“For being silly,” he shook his head at you and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I don’t know Jin at all but if I know Chanyeol, he’s probably been thinking about you every day and every night. And if Jin loves you the way you say he does, he’s been thinking about you just as much,” Yixing pointed at you and continued. “It’s just up to you who you think is a better pick for you.” You tisked at him and leaned your chin against your hand as your propped your arm up on the table. He was absolutely right. But there was one thing that kept you from deciding.

“But how? How can I choose without breaking the other one’s heart? I don’t want either of them hurting...it’s just not fair. And I know life’s not fair but…”

“Listen,” Yixing scooted closer to you and used his hands to emote, as he always did. “When I was with Maya, I thought ‘There’s no one in this world that is better for me. She’s the one’ but then I had to come back to China. Figure things out for myself. And she met Yoongi. And I met Kaylan…”

“That’s right! How is she by the way? What’s she like?”

“Kaylan is...sweet. Patient. Soft spoken. Shy. Beautiful...just...amazing,” Yixing smiled to himself as he went on. “But...she’s not Maya. And sometimes...a lot of the time, I think about that.”

“She probably thinks about that too,” you admitted, not really helping his case. He shook his head and continued to explain.

“What I’m trying to say is, Jin or Chanyeol, who ever you don’t choose, will meet someone who will make them happy beyond their wildest dreams. But they wouldn’t be able to meet that person if you didn’t show them what love is. What treating a good woman is. So yes, you’re going to have to hurt one of them and yes, it’s not fair. But everything works out in the end. You’re living proof of that, Ms. ‘Wild and Free’,” Yixing chuckled at his last statement and so did you. After taking another shot of your whiskey, you looked at the dessert menu and then back at him.

“Lets get some cake and then maybe go back to your place? I can meet Kaylan?” Yixing shook his head at your statement and frowned.

“As much as I would love that…” he took the dessert menu from your hand and looked it over. “You’ve got some things you need to do back home. I’ll always be here. China isn’t going anywhere and neither are me and Kay...your frie--your family...and the love of your life...they’re waiting for you.” You sighed heavily, nodding at the undeniable truth. You needed to go back and show face. Show them all that you were alright and...you needed to tell the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that he is your heaven. That he was the reason you had enough courage to keep going these past few weeks. That he was your sun and your moon and your stars. With the decision made, you straightened yourself up and smiled at Yixing.

“I’ll ask for the check, since dessert is out of the que--”

“Um...who said all of that?” Yixing scoffed and scrunching his eyebrows at you as if you were mad. “When have you ever taken me for a man to pass up some sweets?”

And at this you laughed. The most genuine laugh you have had in a while. And while you and Yixing marveled at the tiramisu and the hot cocoa that the waiter placed in between the two of you, your taste buds went on a frenzy.

This moment, this moment with Yixing just enjoying this dessert and reminiscing on old memories at the EXO dorm, this was the beginning of your utopia.

Now...you just had to live out your euphoria.

When the two of you started to walk out the restaurant, Yixing turned to you and crossed his arms.

“So,” He cocked his head back and looked at you inquisitively. “Where are you off to now, Zombie girl?” This was a question you didn’t even know how to answer. There was a purse full of cash hanging from your shoulders and not a care in the world infiltrating your aura. Turning to Yixing, you looked around at the city before you and shrugged. 

“To be honest, I don’t know,” you exhaled a breathy laugh and put your hand on your heart to stop it from beating out of your chest. “I just have all this adrenaline and...maybe I could stay here and start a new life or go to Japan and study with a samurai and just...” It was like you were out of breath and you smiled a bit. “Wow, I feel like I’m running a mile a minute.” 

“Woah woah, slow down there,” Yixing put his hands on your shoulders and leaned in to look you in your eyes for a second. “It’s cuz you are running a mile a minute. Relax,” His voice was soothing and melodic, as if guiding you through a meditation. “It’s like you’re in this long hallway, right? And there’s all these doors you can open all around you. But the only one you have to open is the one in front of you.” The words spoke volumes. Your breathing steadied and you nodded slowly. “That’s it. You’re fine...”

Everything was starting to feel less muddled, less frantic and hurried. The door at the end of the hallway was right in front of you. You knew what was on the other side. All you need to do was open it.

“You need a lift any where?” Yixing smiled at you when he noted the epiphanic relief wash over you face.

“Yea...the nearest airport.”

It was that night, in the bleak midwinter, that you made the decision that determined your future. This was indeed, the first day of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The last chapter will be uploaded in a few days. I want it to be perfect! There will be…a fun twist to the ending. I can’t wait for y’all to read it. <3 and please let me know what you think :)


	29. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your choice

Yixing said you had to open that door.

 

But which door will you decide to walk through?

 

_**Choose Wisely.** _


	30. Door 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have selected Door 1. Enjoy your destiny.

“A one way ticket to Sokcho, please,” you smiled sweetly at the woman behind the counter with Yixing at your side. He was looking around rather frantically, as if trying to spot any of his fan sites or press. When the woman handed you the ticket, you paid in cash and bid her a good day.

“You alright, Xing?” You put a hand on his shoulder and he just looked at you, smiling with his eyes as his face mask scrunched up.

“I’m fine, (Y/N). I just don’t want to blow your cover. Being dead and all,” he faked laughed and you shrugged at him nervously.

“I haven’t really thought about this. I’m supposed to get a new identity but…”

“New identity, huh?” Yixing noted as he started to walk with you to your gate. You nodded and looked down, trying to avoid the stares that were being sent your way. Stares meant for Yixing but nonetheless….

“Promise me something?” he chimed as you two made your way to the gate and the line of people in front of it. You looked at him, cocking your head before he put a hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t forget your old one. She was strong beyond physically strength. A soul softer than clouds that meets the eye. You were and always will be, a woman that can conquer everything.”

As Yixing spoke, you felt a certain familiar pressure building up behind your eye sockets. Your vision blurred a bit, but when you blinked the obstruction in your vision away, it manifested on your cheeks as tears.

“You should put that in a song,” you half laughed as you patted your cheeks with your wrist. Yixing chuckled and held his arm out.

“Come on, give big brother Xing a hug before you go off and conquer the whole world,” Yixing doted sweetly as you dove in for an embrace. It lasted only a minute before he pulled away and furrowed his eyebrows at you. “Hey, why are you taking a plane to Sokcho instead of Incheon? Isn’t it closer to Seoul? Sokcho is just all woods and mountains I think.”

You looked at the line behind you. It was getting shorter and shorter which meant so was your time with Yixing and your time in China. When you looked back, you put a hand on his bicep and let the determination mirror in your expression.

“There’s some…things I left unfinished over there. Things I need to see before I go back to Seoul,” you explained. Yixing replied with a light “Fair enough,” before you waved and walked away, only looking back to give Yixing one final smile before you entered the jet bridge.

x-x-x

When you landed, the first thing you wanted to do was rent a car but when you realized you had no name or I.D to put it under you sighed in frustration,  founding a seat in the airport parking lot to regroup.

_You could steal a car…_

**No**. You were barely in Korea for 20 minutes and you were already contemplating a felony. That life was behind you, no matter how bad you wanted to use it right now. You looked at the wads of cash in your bag. It was so useless to you. With no identity…no sense of who you were…there was no survival. Well, not until you looked up.

You saw a couple, tanned as ever and with smiles so wide they looked as if they were going to rip through their pink sun kissed cheeks. The idea started to run in your mind and as they started to walk into the parking lot, you took your chance.

“Um, excuse me?” you called out with the sweetest connotation in your voice. The couple turned to you, the smiles never fading.

“Oh yes?” The man said, holding the woman close and dear to him.

“I’m sorry to be evasive but are you newlyweds?”

“Yes! Yes we are!” The man prided.

“Is it that obvious?” The woman giggled, putting her hand to her mouth as she looked at her husband.

“It looks as if you went somewhere tropical! You must have had so much fun!” You encouraged them to speak and they did. They went on a bit about how wonderful Cancun was and that they would love to move there someday.

“First, we’d have to get a house in general though,” the wife looked at her new husband with subtle pleading eyes. He nodded at her, scrunching his nose as he did so.

“Ahhh, the early stages of marriage are beautiful and playful. I bet you two still have your own cars, huh?” The woman nodded at that and wrapped her arms around her husband while the man spoke.

“Of course we want to get a bigger van for…kids,” they both giggled and you mirrored their action. “But for right now, you know…houses aren’t cheap.”

“Oh I completely understand. But maybe I can help you!” Your voice went up an octave to catch their attention. The couple looked at each other, doubt started to emanate off of them before they looked back at you.

“I see,” the man started. “Are you a real estate agent?” You laughed a bit at this before putting your hand up in protest.

“Oh no no no,” As soon as you said so, you opened your purse and showed them the many wads of cash that was stuffed inside. “I’m just looking to buy a car above face value.”

Their eyes widened and glistened like coins shining in a blinding light. They looked at you and then back at the cash in your purse. The wife shook her head and said, “Wait wait. Why would you…I mean, that’s a lot of money.” You nodded, keeping a very calm composure as if you were just handing them loose change.

“Miss…I’d be glad to invest in your love. See, my love is waiting for me and I don’t have any identification on me so I am not able to rent a car,” you didn’t know why you were telling them this. But you spent so much of your life lying and scheming to get your way…maybe telling the truth would be just as effective. “It seems silly but I want what you have. And I want it with him. I need to tell him before it’s too late.” They looked at you, their shocked expression turning into a softened one. The husband looked over at his wife and then back at you.

“How do we know you’re not lying?” he asked skeptically. You sighed, almost feeling defeated but you had to plead your case. With him in mind.

“You don’t. And I don’t blame you for doubting me. But…” You thought about him holding you close, just as this man was holding his wife. How warm it felt and how secure…then suddenly, you couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ve been denying myself happiness because I thought I didn’t deserve it. For…for my whole life. I was away, for a whole month and we didn’t speak. I’d never felt so alone. So out of place in this world. I just…I need to see him. I need to tell him. Even if he doesn’t love me anymore, I just need to tell him–”

“Look at her!” the wife smacked the husband’s arm and put a hand on your shoulders. “Go to him…take our car.”

“What?!” The man screeched. You squealed and handed them your purse, shaking it exaggerated excitement. “No! There’s no way! My ca–OW OW OW OW.”

“I. want. a house,” the wife seethed through her teeth as she pinched her husband. He rubbed his arm when she let go, wincing in pain before he spoke again.

“How are we supposed to get home then? And our stuff?” he tried to protest. You saw the yellow car behind them, raised an eyebrow and whistled loudly. As the car drove up, you pulled out a napkin from your purse, wrote down a familiar number and handed them the napkin.

“Text this number tomorrow. I’ll pass by and drop everything off.”

“Great! Here’s the keys now…the um…”

“Oh yes!” As the wife handed you the keys, you handed over the purse and clapped happily. When they hopped in the cab, you couldn’t help but feel a burst of adrenaline. This one was different from the one in front of the restaurant in China. Your body felt like it was busting out the seams with this overwhelming adoration. The warmth had finally penetrated the ice around your heart, your soul and your weary mind. _Why didn’t you see it earlier?_

As you ran for the car that blinked when you hit the unlock button on the key, you felt like your body wasn’t moving as fast as you wanted. You just wanted to be in his arms, kissing him, laughing with him…

It was him.

But before that. There was something you needed to do. The reason you came to SokCho first. As you drove off, preparing yourself for the ride ahead, you mentally prepared yourself for what you had to do. For what was necessary.

It had been 40 minutes since you left and it felt like hours. Gripping at the steering wheel, you noted your surroundings. At this point, you were deep in the woods, not exactly sure where you were but things started to look vaguely familiar. That must have meant you were on the right track. You lowered your window, letting the cold air nip at your cheeks and send a never ending chill up your spine. The winter breeze cooled your over working mind and it brought you down to a clearer thought process. That’s when you heard it. You pulled over for a second and heard the sound of running water.

_The pond._

This was it. You were getting closer. Part of you wanted to get out and marvel at it. After all, it was a beauty you had only heard of. But sometimes…it’s better to leave things as they are. Especially when you had something that you needed to do. Something similar to what you doing now. Leaving something beautiful behind you.

The sound of gravel underneath your tires, the smell of the crisp winter forest and the way the mountain created a crack in the horizon brought you an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. As you neared closer to the cabin, you stopped midway. Leaning forward to peer at the driveway, you noticed two cars. One being the rental you shot a bullet through, Maya must have paid a fortune to have bought that off and one that you knew from a mile away. It was Jin’s and he was here. You clutched your chest. The reason you came here started to dawn on you and you wanted to turn the car around. But instead, you kept driving, using all the determination you had in your body to get out of the car and walk up the front steps. As you made your way on the porch, you leaned in slightly toward the window.

There he was.

Jin looked as tired as ever, mopping away at the floor while singing a melancholy song you had heard him practicing in the shower once. You remember the title was something along the lines of “The Truth Untold”. Fitting…as you were about to tell him a truth that has been untold for weeks. There’s no right way of showing up to someone’s doorstep after they had just attended your funeral. Maybe you should have called. Maybe you should have told Maya and Damon to tell him the truth. But maybe…maybe you just should have stayed.

_Knock. Knock._

The singing stopped and the sound of feet scurrying to the door followed. They were getting closer to the door and you could feel your heartbeat at your throat. When the footsteps stopped and he finally got to the door, he called out warily.

“Who’s there?”

“It..It’s me,” you managed to croak. He didn’t say anything for a moment, you knew he was trying to figure out the voice he just heard.

“Me who?”

“Me, Seokjin…It’s (Y/N).”

“Whatever joke you think this is, it’s not fucking funn–” The anger in Jin’s voice got louder as he swung the door open. His neck was beet red and his eyebrows and face were scrunched in anger. But when he saw you, standing there as if you never left, his eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth hung open in bewilderment.

“(Y/N)?” His voice rasped and he shook his head. “But…y-you’re…you’re…”

“Dead?”

“Yea…” He clung on to the door and looked you up and down while all the color drained from his face.

“But…I went to your funeral. I was there when they read your will. I…I cried for days. Prayed for you to come back so I can tell you how much you mean to me…and…” his upper lip started to tremble and your heart was in sync with that movement. Before your very eyes was a broken man, shattered and disenchanted. You put your hand on his shoulder and for a second, Jin pulled back.

“Jin, I’m sorry I–” Before you could finish your sentence, you felt yourself being pulled forward, crashing into Jin’s chest and being pressed up against him. His body tensed and all you could do was hold him back, let him dig his face in your hair.

“How? Thomas said Dominic killed you,” his voice was muffled but you could feel his breath on your neck.

“I know…that was the plan.”

When he pulled away, the shock on his face turned into anger. He balled his hands into fists before cocking his head at you.

“The plan?” Jin had every right to be angry. You left him so suddenly, faked your own death and didn’t tell him anything about it. You were gone for 3 weeks and “officially” dead for a week. Now here you were, showing up to his front door at the house he bought for you.

“Look, Jin. It was a tactic to prevent Dominic from coming here. To keep you all safe. But it’s over now. Dominic is…he’s gone,” you said this with such relief. Jin pressed his lips together and started to fidget in the spot he stood. There was so much he could have said. And only one thing you wanted to say. But how do you say it? How exactly to you close a book on something that was otherwise closed?

“You shouldn’t be here then,” Jin’s voice was flat. You looked up at him, directly in his eyes that started to glisten.

“I just…wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I know,” He looked around and sighed. “I sold the house. This house, I was going to give you when you came back. There are…other things I had to rearrange after you died. Or…supposedly died,” he took your hand in his and looked at it. “I thought I would be happy to see you if I got one last chance…but I feel different.” You ran your thumb over his fingers as he spoke.

“Different how?” you asked. He stepped outside, closing the door behind him so that you were both now outside.

“Like your heart has changed,” his voice was shaky as he grabbed your other hand and kissed it lightly. Jin cupped your cheek lightly, smiling at your astonishment. Biting his lip at your silence before he continued. “It’s okay, (Y/N). You were right. I can’t handle this lifestyle. I wasn’t meant for me. Losing you was…well…the thought of me losing you was too much to handle.”

“I’m so sorry, Jin,” You felt numb. You couldn’t even feel the tears fall from your cheek or the lack of Jin’s touch. All you could do feel his words on your chest like an anvil and the expression of acceptance weighing you down like a 3 ton boulder on your back.

You just wanted to sink.

“Don’t be sorry, (Y/N). Because I’m not.”

“You’re not?” Suddenly, your posture straightened and your eyebrow rose. Jin grinned and shook his head.

“Absolutely not. (Y/N)…do you know what you’ve done for me?” _What you’ve done for him?_ The only things coming to mind were putting him in a battle between the most hot headed person you’d ever met, disappeared on him for weeks, came back from the dead, almost shot him twice. This was it. Calm, cool and collected Jin was about to snap. You stood there, swallowing hard as you waited for the blows to land.

“You made me believe in love again. You gave me something beautiful. Memories that I will always treasure…ha. I know now what I want in a woman…thanks to you,” he admitted. This set you back a little bit, putting your guard down. Yixing was right…as always.

“Definitely not anyone in the mafia,” you joked lightly, laughing a bit while Jin returned with a toothy smile and agreed.

“Plus…the minute I opened the door, I knew you didn’t come back for me. Not in the way I was hoping for anyway,” You cocked your head at this and the smile faded.

“How did you figure that?” you questioned, crossing your arms and leaning forward as you awaited his response.

“Well…first off, I always knew I was insane for believing that I could come in between the love Chanyeol has for you. I mean, seriously (Y/N)…he’s crazy about you. Let me put it this way, If I brought you the moon, Chanyeol would be right behind me, handing you the rest of the universe,” Jin shrugged, sighing at the realization that otherwise had not been verbalized before. It might have been the winter air that flew in between you both, but you felt frozen. Your mouth hung open but no words came out. And to some extent you felt…exposed. Like if he had caught your hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

“I…I don’t know what to say, Jin,” you tried to your best to muster up a response but after that statement, how could you show him up? Or even begin to explain what exactly you were feeling? “I hope you know, I mean, I hope you believe that I did love you. Very much, actually. And I still do.”

“I know, (Y/N),” There was a pause. As if he was struggling to find the words as well. “But…not in this lifetime. Not in this universe.” You nodded and looked down, accepting this as the end. Your goodbye to Jin, and every wonderful thing you had with him.

Suddenly, you were weightless.

“Hey,” he called out to you, as if he could see how lost you were getting in your own thoughts. Your head shot up and you looked him right in those dark, gentle eyes for one last time. “Rainbow Road has a lot of trapholes. This is ours. It’s always infinite. But at least I know…” he swallowed hard, scrunching his nose at you and shooting you a half smile. “…that I saved the princess…”

“You did,” Agreeing as you pulled him in for a hug, letting the warmth of his body fade just as quickly as it came.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Jin exclaimed, you just shot him a look of confusion. “Chanyeol has a show tonight in Seoul. It starts in a few hours…”

“Okay what’s your point, Jin? I figured we could catch up or something. I just wanted to see you and–”

“Don’t be stupid, (Y/N),” he rolled his eyes and mocked you, taking your wrist and dragging you to your new car. “Go get him…he’s been hurting just as much as I have. Probably a lot more. You’re going to let him go another day without seeing you? Wow, you kind of suck, don’t you? Thank god, I dumped you.”

“Hey, wait a minute!” you scolded at him as wiggled away from his grasp. “You dumped me!?” You stomped your foot and put your hands on your hips.

“Were you not part of the same conversation? Duh. I just dumped you.”

“And you don’t think me leaving the country–”

“You’re running out of time,” Jin said in a sing song voice as he cut you off. You rolled your eyes and opened the car door, pointing at him before you plopped yourself in the car. “You take care of yourself, (Y/N).”

“You too, Jin…you too.”

With a classic hand kiss and the laugh that used to uplift your spirits, you drove away. The smile on your face spreading wider and wider as you got closer to the highway. It was more apparent than ever to you. The world was finally letting the pieces fall into place. What was once clouded, what was once a life with a heavily blanketed feeling of uncertainty was now full of clarity. You were ready now.

You were ready to love Chanyeol…

…with all your heart…

…until the end of time.

X-x-x

You pulled up to the Skydome, parking in the first available spot. It read “Staff Only” but at this point, you could care less if they took that car away. You were home now. Where you needed to be. As you ran toward the entrance you stopped. Today was a wild streak for you. Arriving halfway to your destination with no plan to execute. How were you going to get in? You had no more money after giving it all to that couple and you had no pull. You were dead. Who was going to believe you were really (Y/N)? You started to walk around the venue, looking for any kind of entry point, thinking to yourself, _Great. I got to the end of the hallway. The door I need to open is right in front of me. But it’s fucking locked._ When suddenly…

“Hurry up! It’s cold as fuck out here!” you heard a woman holler. You looked next to you and saw one of the Skydome staff holding the back door open. Coming through the door, was a custodian with two large hand jacks and piled on top were bags upon bags of garbage.

“Yea, well, I don’t see you helping me get all this shit out here!” he snapped back. This was it. This was the key. You decided it was now or never.

“And touch these crazy women’s garbage? HA! Who knows what’s in those bags? Last time, there was a bra on the stage! How dis–Hey you! Hey! Get back here! You’re not allowed in here!”

But it was too late. You had used their bickering as a distraction and made a run for it. Booking past the two custodians with all the speed you had.

“Security!” she hollered behind you. Mentally cursing yourself, you kept going, trying to remember the layout of the building as you went. You were dodging staff, crew, security, everything in your way. There was no obstacle in life that you couldn’t take on. You had just killed your brother and secured your freedom. Worked side by side with the most deadliest gangs in the world and orchestrated a whole mafia take over. As you used every bit of energy in you to run, you knew you were getting closer. It was all starting to come back to you. But when you turned the corner at the end of a hallway, you stopped dead in your tracks.

“What’s taking them so long?” Sehun whined as his stylist added some finishing touches to his garments. Jongin, who was stretching not too far from him, shrugged and sighed.

“Our fans are getting impatient,” the tan man pointed out.

“They better catch this intruder soon. You know how restless our babies get!” Baekhyun giggled as he rolled his neck, not putting as much effort into stretching as Jongin was.

_Intruder? Oh fuck._

You couldn’t let them spot you. Frantically running behind a random prop, you peered behind what seemed to be the trunk of a plastic tree. You weren’t even paying too much attention to what you chose to shield yourself. All you were doing was scanning the men in front of you who were surrounded by staff, looking for that one that towered over them all. But suddenly, your heart dropped to the pits of your stomach.

“I found the intruder!” this voice called out. You felt large hands at your biceps, forcing you to turn around to face them. “Who the fuck hides behind a palm tre–…”

In that moment, the earth froze. Nothing else existed except you and him. The crowd beyond the stage, the staff rushing around you all, the banter coming from the men behind you, everything around yout both hushed suddenly and there was a silence. His eyes, sparkling like a freshly cut diamond, shot open and his pouty pink lips parted slightly as if to say something, but you caught those words before they rolled off his tongue.

“Before you say anything,” you swallowed the sob that was creeping up your throat before you continued. “I’m so sorry. I–”

“You…you’re alive,” Chanyeol stuttered, his eyes glossing over with tears that threatened to break free. You shook your head and brought a hand up to his cheek, preparing to wipe away those tears if they were to fall.

“I know and I can explain everything–”

“I went to your funeral…I–”

“1 minute, everyone! EXO, take your places!” That was the moment that brought you back to reality. The crowd, the people, everything was back. You were back. Right where you needed to be.

“Look,” you started, cupping Chanyeol’s neck as you began your testament. “I’m sorry. Sorry for pushing you away. Sorry for making you fight for something that has always been yours. When I was away…god I missed you so much. I just…just…”

“(Y/N)…are you saying–”

You cut him off immediately because quite frankly, you couldn’t take it anymore. Pushing his face toward you by his neck, you closed the space between you. When your lips touched, there was a tear in time and you jumped through it head first. Every single kiss, every touch, every memory you ever made with him unraveled in your head. Your heart was swelling and beating so violently you thought it was going to burst out of your chest. How could you not see it before? How could you have been so blind? When Chanyeol pulled away, the thoughts fell from your lips just as you were manifesting them in your mind.

“It’s you…it’s always been you.”

“30 seconds! Chanyeol!” the crew member came up behind him and looked at you before screeching, “The intruder!”

“No! She’s not an intruder, she’s…” he looked at you adoringly and smiled the brightest you had ever seen him. “She’s my girl.” All the times he had ever called you that, you wanted to run from him. You let thoughts of impending consequences dictate your actions. But they were gone now and hearing him say this…was everything you ever needed to hear.

“Well, she needs to wait in the dressing room, Chanyeol-ssi. You’re on! Now!” Before he rushed away he took your hand in his.

“Are you going to be here when the show ends?” he asked and you could tell he was unsure, like if the answer you would give him was going to be the opposite of what he wanted to hear. Who could blame him with the past you had? But not this time.

“Yes…because I’m never leaving you again.”

Chanyeol, almost shoving the staff member aside, reached out for you. Cupping your face and kissing you again, this time it was deeper and you could feel the elation radiating off him as he wrapped his arms around you.

“I love you,” he breathed as he pulled away.

“I love you too, I do. But go! Go! Go!” You started to push him toward his group who was now staring at you like you had just risen from the dead. Oh wait…

“You!” Chanyeol called to a random staff member. “Take my girl to the dressing room! Get her whatever she needs and–”

“Chanyeol, GO!” you shouted. He just smiled and shook his head, running out to the stage with the liveliest energy out of the whole group.

You watched that show from backstage. No matter how many times you had seen EXO, you were always mesmerized but tonight…tonight was the best show Chanyeol had ever put on. He was vibrant, charismatic, punctual and just bursting at the seams with enthusiasm. He was wonderful and for the first time in your mind, for the first time you whispered these words that spoke volumes.

“You have my world. You’re my universe.”

_I came back_

_So I would find you_

_Because that’s love_

_Because it’s love_

X-x-x

“Chanyeol, I think you’ve finally lost it,” you heard a voice similar to Kyungsoo’s approaching from down the hall.

“Hyung, you can’t just pick a random person up from the street that looks like (Y/N) and start calling her your girlfriend,” Jongin remarked, showing the utmost concern for the older man.

“Chanyeol, she could be a crazy fan trying to mess with you. Have you thought that maybe she’s just letting you call her (Y/N) just so she can be with you?” Minseok pleaded. You shook your head and laughed to yourself silently as you heard them outside the room. Pressing your body against the door, you put your ear against the wood so you could make out the words being exchanged on the other side.

“Guys, It’s her. I don’t know how she did it. But it’s her. I know her. Know her kisses, how she feels, how she smells. It’s her! It’s (Y/N)!” Chanyeol implored, you could hear the enthusiasm in his voice as he tried to persuade his group. “Watch! I’ll prove it to you!”

That was when the door swung open and you almost crashed on their floor at their feet if it wasn’t for your quick reflexes, catching yourself by gripping the door frame.

“Uh…” You looked up at all of them as you straighten your posture. “It’s…nice to see you all again.” Knowing that they doubted who you were, you started to overthink everything you said.

“She looks so much like her though,” Sehun pointed out as he stepped forward.

“It’s because it _IS_ her!” Chanyeol screeched as he started to walk over to you, grilling his group before Sehun stopped him

“Nope, I refuse to believe it,” Sehun started as he held Chanyeol back.

“Oh come on, Sehun. Don’t make me expose you,” you chortled as you walked around his arm to greet Chanyeol. But as you did, you felt an arm snake around your waist to hold you back. “Hey! What the fuck?” You cried out at Junmyeon who was constricting you.

“Prove it then!” Jongdae stated as he put his hands on his hips. “Expose Sehun. Expose us all!” Jongdae asked for it…so you gave it to him.

“Sehun’s the happiest when he’s balls deep in Damon and he made my Damon run around Seoul getting him fitted for “Kyungsoo’s birthday presents” when it was really for y’alls anniversary. Jongdae likes to join in too occasionally. You’re a little slut aren–”

“AWAE (Y/N)! You had to go that far?!” he cried out then suddenly, his eye bulged out of his skull and the rest of them followed suit. All except Chanyeol who was standing as confident as ever, crossing his arms while a smug look played on his face.

“(Y/N)?” Jongin stuttered, leaning in as if to observe you better. You smiled and cocked your head to the side sweetly.

“In the flesh!” Junmyeon loosened his grip on you from behind and made his way around to face you, his looked mirrored one of bewilderment.

“But…but…but…h-how?” He managed to get out. You opened your mouth as if to say something but were caught off guard as Chanyeol pushed his way to you, picking you up and twirling you around. He peppered your face with kisses and your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers entwined with the hair on the back of his head.

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,” he chanted while the other men started to smile, still in shock, they looked at one another like they couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Alright, this is some supernatural shit,” Baekhyun admitted, pointing at you and Chanyeol. “She died! People don’t just come back from that!”

“Chanyeol sold his soul to the devil. That’s the only possibility I see,” Jongdae added. “And that’s saying a lot coming from me. I’m way more level headed than all of you and I can’t find an explanation for all of this.”

“She faked her death!” Minseok chimed. You pulled away from Chanyeol’s constant kissing to point over at him and announce him the winner.

“Bingo! That is correct!” Chanyeol put you down and ran over to his bag that leaned against the wall.

“Wait, what? How?” Baekhyun questioned and just as you were about to answer, Chanyeol cut you off and grabbed your hand.

“Sorry guys, we have somewhere to be,” he said in one breath as he started to drag you.

“Wait, where are we going!?” you screeched, Chanyeol simply ignoring you and the protests of his group and you two sped through the doorway.

“We’ll be back! Don’t wait up!”

Chanyeol was always full of energy. He was the equivalent of a small child who just walked away from an ice cream truck with a big scoop, devouring it all and living out an infinite sugar rush. But today, Chanyeol ate the whole ice cream truck and he was quite literally bouncing off the walls. Maybe not literally off the walls but he was being reckless, pushing past people and things in your way as he dragged you behind him. As you got to the exit of the building, you snatched your hand away, trying to get the tall man’s attention.

“Slow down, Yeollie!” you exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks and snapped his neck to look at you. “I know you’re excited but–”

“(Y/N)…” His palms stretched wide in front of him and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled. His eyes fluttered open, a calmness started to ease into him before he spoke. “Excited isn’t even the word…” Chanyeol placed a hand on your shoulder and one ghosted over your cheek. “I…this…I prayed for your safety every night. Then you died…and all I prayed for was you. To kiss you, hear your voice, hold you, anything…just one last time. I could never think of a future without you. Seeing your…that casket go down in the ground…It was like watching my whole future, everything I had planned for us…,” There was a crack in his voice, he shook it off and continued. “It doesn’t even matter. Because you’re here. And…and you’re mine. So let’s go.”

Chanyeol was getting antsy. You could tell he was just waiting for you say so, to go wherever it is he was dead set on going. His body was fidgeting a little and you could see the anxiety but you just wanted to stand there, stare into his eyes and take in this moment. Shower him with love and return even more beautiful words back to him. But when he started biting his lip and a small grin pulled on the corners of his mouth, you wanted to give him the world.

“Where are we going though?” you laughed as his face lit up, taking your hand and pulling you through the door  and into the parking lot without feeling you were being dragged.

“It’s a surprise,” Chanyeol stuck his nose up in the air and looked down at you smugly.

“O…kay. But like, can I have a hint?” He looked away from you momentarily when he spotted his car. As you made a bee line, Chanyeol hummed as if he was stuck on a mental math problem.

“You know when I said I had planned our future out?” Chanyeol asked opening the car door for you, stretching out his hand and motioning for you to get in.

“Uh, yea.”

“Well that’s your hint,” You rolled your eyes at him and obliged his gesture. Hopping into the seat, you watched him close the door and do his usual run around to his side of the car. He jumped into the car, letting out a small “whoo” as he started the engine.

“What are you up to, Chanyeol?” you narrowed your eyes at him, you had no suspicion or the slightest idea what he was doing. He was definitely on a mission though and nothing you could say would deter him from it. Before he pulled out of the parking lot, he leaned in and kissed you, lovingly and desperately.

“You’ll see.”

With that the two of you headed out of the parking lot and drove off. During that car ride, Chanyeol gripped on to your thigh and every word that fell from your lips. You explained to him what had happened, in perfect detail. Just as you had with Yixing but this time, you held nothing back. Somewhere along the drive, you started to familiarize yourself with the path you were driving down, only to look at Chanyeol and ask him one more time.

“Alright, I think I deserve to know where we’re going,” Chanyeol just barely laughed at your statement, still shaken by everything you had told him.

“You waited a whole month to come see me,” His tongue grazed his bottom lip swiftly as his eyes shifted at you momentarily, keeping his head straight. “Through bullets and wounds. By the way, why didn’t you tell me you had stitches!? Are they bleeding?” You put a hand over your shoulder, not being able to tell if the blood had seeped through your coat.

“I’m f–” you stopped yourself because the only thing that was going to come out of your mouth was a lie. Yes, a white lie but still a lie. This was your second chance with Chanyeol. You weren’t going to fuck it up because of pride. “A little bit. But nothing too serious. I just want to get to our destination.” Noting what you had just done, he smiled a bit before turning the corner. You definitely knew this street but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“No more lies, huh?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow at you as he started to slow the car down. The answer was at the tip of your tongue but the words stayed lodged in your throat as he turned into a parking lot. A parking lot you knew all to well and you were kicking yourself for not remembering. You looked around at the lot and the building in front of you. There was an emptiness there that you had never seen before. Did…did they go out of business?

“What happened to Goyangi Catering?” you gasped as you took your seat belt off, almost jumping out of the car. Chanyeol called out to you as you hurried to the building. “It’s so empty…and vacant,” you noted at you looked through the window.

“Why don’t you come in with me, princess?” he said calmly, ignoring your commentary. You just shrugged and rubbed over your stitches through your coat. As you approached the front of the building, Chanyeol took a key out and stuck it in the lock giving you two access to the building. This struck you as odd.

“Why do you have a key?” you probed while you watched him walk in, but clearly he was still ignoring you so you just followed behind him. The office that you had once admired for its quirky depiction of normalcy was lifeless. There wasn’t even the faintest smell of the delicious cuisines that lingered in the hallway. It almost hurt. Though it wasn’t your business, it was a business you respected. One that you had modeled “Starlight Catering” after. It was overwhelming, walking with Chanyeol all the way to Anna’s office, the seemingly previous CEO of the company. You had enough, before you walked into her old office, you stopped Chanyeol by speeding up and halting in front of his tracks,

“Okay what’s the deal? Why is this a ghost town and why do you have the key? Answer me or I’m leaving!” Stomping your foot to put emphasis on your declaration, you pouted at him slightly and crossed your arms in frustration. Chanyeol shook his head and smiled lightly at you, cupping your face in his hands.

“We’re literally two feet away from all the answers you want,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, pulling at your arms to undo them from the pretzel you put them in. He took your hand, intertwined your fingers with his and once again, you felt whole. “Remember when we went on that business dinner? Right before all of this happened?” You smiled to yourself, thinking about that night. Not the business dinner, but the dessert you had afterward. And _fuck_ , what a dessert that was. You nodded almost in a trance before Chanyeol snapped you out of it. “Still not getting it?” You bit your lip as you approached the doors to Anna’s office.

“Uh…you said you wanted to buy–” It suddenly hit you. This was company. The memory started to rain down on you like a monsoon. As skilled as you were, sometimes you had to admit you were just straight oblivious. “You didn’t…”

“I did,” Chanyeol’s voice was pleased and his eyes sparkled as he opened the door to the office. The space looked large and vast without all of Anna’s clutter. How empty it looked…not a single piece or trace of it’s previous owner was found. Except the sole packet of papers on the wooden desk.

“Chanyeol…” you started as you looked around. “As much as I love your new office, I specifically remember telling you about how tedious running this company was going to be. Especially for the price you bought it for.” Still, Chanyeol looked absolutely unfazed just as he did the night you warned him. He let your hand go and started to walk over to the desk.

“I haven’t been here since the day you died,” his words were soft, almost inaudible. He turned to face you and leaned on the desk that was now behind him. “And I’m glad you like the office. Although it’s not mine.”

“Oh, no?” He shook his head. You pursed your lips and walked over to him slyly. “So who’s office is it then? You’re going to have someone else run this circus for you?” You giggled as you pressed yourself against him, letting your hands rest at his chest. He looked into your eyes, love and a sense of relief pouring into your own (e/c) orbs. His arm reached behind him with the other snaked around your lower back. When he pulled the paper from behind him, he simply handed it to you before dropping the bomb.

“Yep, You are.”

“Um…what?”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and exhaled nervously as you took the paper from his hand and started to read it over.

“I bought this for you. I was hoping that you would let Starlight go and you could live out your dream of running a legitimate business. I mean, the way you smiled when you walked into this place and how much you love cooking and food and…well, you said it yourself. This would be easy for someone like yourself to flip into a fortune. I was going to sell it when you died but…I wanted to keep it and do my best to make you proud. Look, I even renamed it! Just so it could represent you and…pay tribute to your passion.”

Even though the words on the paper in your hand were written with clarity, it was like it was a foreign language. At the very top was a letterhead that read “(Y/N)’s Culinary Wonders” and the rest of the document was a mess of legalities that transferred all the rights to you. You stopped reading half way to be honest. Shaking your head, you just looked over the words again and again, not being able to process the gesture that Chanyeol had just presented you.

“You’re not saying anything…(Y/N)?”

His voice didn’t just echo in the empty office but also in your mind. The pressure was building behind your eyes and everything was clouded by the tears that pooled against your eyelids. You looked up at Chanyeol, who was biting his lip and fiddling with the fabric of your jacket on your waist. You laughed lightly before breaking the silence.

“(Y/N)’s Culinary Wonders? I’m going to have to change the name if I want people to do business with me.”

Light started to pour into the dark room. It was radiating off the thousand kilowatt smile that was plastered on Chanyeol’s face. He closed the space between you, kissing you with the most passion you had ever felt from him in your life. Your lips were still at first, just enjoying the way his lips felt against yours. Tender and warm. But then your lips started to move glacially against each other, dragging your tongues against each other. You moaned in his mouth, savoring his taste as his hands traveled all over your body, infatuated with your skin. Before this turned into what you knew would be the best sex of your life, you stopped and pulled away for a second, causing Chanyeol to give you puppy eyes and pout his lower lip a little.

“Wha–”

“Chanyeol…I died,” you stated, placing your hands on his forearms. He gripped your waist, scrunching his face and nodding.

“Yea…I realized that.”

“Which means I can’t sign these papers. I mean, I’m getting a new identity. Thomas is going to call me after…” you stopped yourself, looking down at the floor. Something inside you ticked and now you were back to cowering in fear at the thought of Thomas not succeeding. _Why did the thought just cross my mind? Fuck…why didn’t I think about this sooner?_ You had so much faith in Thomas. But…what if your father improved? It wasn’t until you started trembling did you hear call Chanyeol chanting your name.

“(Y/N)! Hey!”

“I have to go,” You tried to pull away but that was your biggest mistake.

“No! No, no, no, no, no…”

“Chanyeol, I have to–”

“No! You aren’t going anywhere. You don’t get to do that. You’re so lucky I love you, you crazy fucking bitch,” You only struggled a little bit as Chanyeol turned you around and slammed the packet on table. His hand snaked up to your neck and he grabbed it tightly. “Read it.”

“I read it already,” you rasped, frozen in anxiety. You should have waited, you should have fucking waited.

“No, you didn’t. Sign it.”

“But–”

“Please, (Y/N). I’m begging you just fucking sign it,” The grip around your neck softened as he said this with a jagged breath. It doesn’t matter. This is basically fake, you thought. Just pick up the pen and sign it. As you leaned in to sign, the name under the line your pen was touching shot out at you. And you were fucking floored.

**Park (Y/N)**

“Chanyeol…”

“Turn the page.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Just turn the fucking page and stop being so difficult.”

So you did…and…

**Certificate of Marriage Registration**

“Chanyeol…”

“Yes?”

“What is this?”

“I mean, do you really need me to read it for you? It says Certi–”

“ **I KNOW WHAT IT SAYS**!”

“So why’d you ask?”

 _Marriage_. He was going to ask you to marry him. You looked up at him and for the first time you saw Chanyeol. Your selfishness clouded who he fully was. For a long time, you allowed your paranoia and insecurities taint and block the parts of him you didn’t want to see. For years you pushed Chanyeol away, only allowing you to see part of him. The part that would have made you risk it all. He loved you unconditionally. No matter what you did, what had happened to you, how much you hurt him. For him, it was you. It’s always been you.

“You were gonna ask me to marry you?” You voice came out a whisper and Chanyeol shook his head and frowned.

“Were? (Y/N), I still want to marry you like…tomorrow. Tonight if I could. I don’t give a fuck. About any of it. If Thomas fails, then I’ll hide you. I’ll run with you. I’ll stand in front of your father and die with you. But if Thomas wins and I know he will…” Chanyeol brought a hand up to his forehead, running it along his face to rub away some of the nerves that were overtaking him. When he turned his head, your eyes met and for that seconds, you felt your souls lock. “You said you’d never leave me again…so don’t.”

The last thing you said to Dominic was that your heaven was in Korea. When you said that, you didn’t realize how true it was. Heaven was right here and you were standing right in front of the gates. You grabbed the pen and turned the packed back to the first page. Picking up where you left off, signing your name just as the paper illustrated.

_Park (Y/N)_

“I won’t.”

Chanyeol’s eye were wider than when you had resurrected. His grip on your waist got tighter but you weren’t sure if it was out of shock or to stop you from booking last minute. But you made your decision.  If Thomas didn’t win, you weren’t going to leave. You’d face your father, alone. You’d look death in the face and smile. Because…

“I’d rather die than live another day without you.”

When you said this, the smoke cleared. Chanyeol truly did represent fire. A fire you kept putting out without success. The lines that you drew around you, the ones you forced yourself to be boxed in, were blurred for the longest time. You dosed it when you left, the residual created the embers and rubble that Chanyeol kept in this office and on this paper. But now that the smoke cleared and you regained your vision around you. You realized that you needed that fire. It was never meant to be put out. The lines were not imprisoning you anymore. By choosing Chanyeol, you regained life. You stepped over the lines and threw yourself into the fire.

Chanyeol kissed you and you felt his hands wrap around you, holding you close to him. It felt like flames were lapping away at your skin. Apart of you died in China and it was buried here. It was time to reinvent yourself. It was time to feel true love.

It was time to start the rest of your life.

X-x-x

**2 years later**

You stepped into the elevator, grasping on the rails around you and sighed heavily. It had been a long day for you. One of the longest this week. You had just come back from a birthday party. Of course it wasn’t just any birthday party. “(Y/N)’s Culinary Wonders” offered only the finest dining, the creme de la creme and only prestigious entities could appreciate (and afford) the services you had to offer. You looked over to the side to see Damon equally as drained, clinging onto the wall for dear life.

“That Prime Minister is…and his daughters. Wow,” he straightened himself up and ran a hand through his black hair. “And I thought we were high maintenance.”

“Well, get used to it,” you snapped at him playfully. “When I spoke with him, he said he loved our dishes and that he’d be calling us for his other daughter’s birthday.”

“You know what (Y/N)? No…I’m not doing it. This was too stressful and they’re so needy and–” you pulled out your phone while he was rambling, tapping it a few times before the bank app on your phone displayed on the screen. Cutting Damon off by shoving the phone in his face, he reviewed the numbers before him and the revenue you both made that night.

“Well shit, when’s that little bitch’s birthday?” Damon stood upright and changed his tune quick fast. You laughed to yourself, looking down at the Valentino dress that adorned your body.

The past two years were filled with nothing but good fortune in abundance. Shortly after you agreed to marry Chanyeol, you got a call from Thomas. They had successfully executed and taken over New York. Some people, those loyal to your father, tried to take a hit out on Thomas. But the Peaky Blinders were always smarter, always one step ahead, and to this day, they ruled New York and you were welcome to come back anytime. And you did. You changed your name to _____, got a new identity and started to run your new business almost immediately. All your workers from Starlight were immediately transferred and started at “(Y/N)’s Culinary Wonders” which helped the company grow large and fast instantaneously. Your new recruiter, Kaylan, Yixing’s now wife, took Ronnie’s place. The job didn’t change. You still bought women and men from the human trafficking game but gave them new lives by starting them at your company, helped them reunite with families and created labor contracts with them. But at the end of the day, everyone who started at your company stayed. Old workers that you had previously let go were working for you again. Doing legitimate work that they could take pride in. Traveling all over the world, getting paid good money and being surrounded by the most important and richest people of the world…I mean, who would turn that up?

“Has your husband called you?” You grinned at Damon, who was trying his best to hold a goofy smile back,

“Yes, he did,” He said shyly, shifting cutely where he stood. “You know it feels so weird saying and hearing that. My husband…”

You watched Damon giggle to himself again, reminiscing to the day you and Chanyeol got married. It was a small wedding. One that took place in a disclosed and remote location by the beach the summer of that year. You remembered thinking the same. It took you forever to get used to the word “husband” and “wife” but it never felt wrong. You never even had a chance to call him your boyfriend. Not that he wasn’t…the two and a half years prior definitely qualified him to be your fiancee and now husband. Your marriage wasn’t public, for obvious reasons of course, but mostly because Sooman wouldn’t allow it. He couldn’t control what Chanyeol did but he also couldn’t afford to lose him. EXO was one of the highest grossing groups in Korea, in the world, so officially you were married. Publically, Chanyeol was the Vice President of “(Y/N)’s Culinary Wonders”, helping to “live out the dream of a dear friend who was taken from this world too early”. The way you looked at it, that (Y/N), should have been taken a lot sooner.

Damon also got married. He and Sehun recently eloped the last time you were in America, catering Arthur’s son’s 2nd birthday party while Sehun appeared for NYC Fashion Week. The two disappeared for days and you went crazy looking for them throughout the country, only to find them in Vegas…while “Elvis” joined them in holy matrimony. After ripping them a new one for up and leaving without saying anything, you questioned their actions, asking why they didn’t wait until they got back to Korea. Sehun just looked and Damon and shrugged before saying. _“You really wanted me to wait to marry my soulmate?”_

“I just want to go on our honeymoon,” he looked at you, narrowing his eyes at his statement. You curled your lip at him and rolled your eyes.

“I told you. Just wait! I can’t be down 3 people no–”

“Yea, yea, yea. Look, Maya’s calling you now,” Damon chimed, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips as if to point out the phone that was lighting up in your hand.

“(Y/N)’s Culinary Wonders, this is ____.”

“Oh come off it will you?” Maya cackled at your greeting.

“Put her on speaker!” Damon insisted. Taking the phone away from your ear, you tapped the screen until Maya’s voice started to fill the elevator and the hallway behind the opening doors.

“Hey bitches, how’s Dubai?” Maya trilled while another voice giggled in the background.

“Dubai is fucking lit. As always,” you praised as you and Damon walked. “How’s Bora Bora, ladies?”

“It’s beautiful! Ugh, I’m living,” Kaylan screeched from the other side. “You should send me to third world countries more often if this is the pay off.” You looked at Damon and shrugged.

“I mean that’s the plan. The new girls and boys are settling so well. One of the girls is showing me dishes from Africa and I’m so inclined to add it to our cuisine.”

The 4 of you talked business for a bit, not realizing you had been standing in front of your hotel room door for about 10 minutes.

“When are you coming back, you whore!?” Damon cried out. You elbowed him for his insensitivity.

Maya was grieving. Her uncle Alfie lived these past two years waiting for the cancer in his lungs to take over. Alfie was a fighter and you believed Maya was his will to keep going. When he died a month ago, Yoongi, who was now her fiance, approached you about taking her on a vacation. Instead, you rented out 2 bungalows for her and Yoongi, and one for Yixing and Kaylan. You saw how pure Yoongi’s love for Maya was, even if he didn’t show it in a conventional way. Through the years, it was rough for them. Maya being in Birmingham and Yoongi turning into one of the greatest rappers that this world has ever seen. But true love…that shit always prevails.

“Me and Yoongi might move here. It’s fucking beautiful. But we gotta go,” Maya’s tone sounded more uplifted than it had been in months. Kaylan emitted the same enthusiasm.

“Yea, the four of us are doing some couple’s snorkeling or something. Yoongi still hasn’t woken up.”

“As usual,” Maya remarked.

“Alright well, have fun and call me tomorrow! Bye guys!”

When the call ended, Damon crossed his arms and sighed at you.

“I need to get some fucking sleep, hoe. You _still_ got me working like a 2 dollar hooker on Skid Row,” he winked as you rolled your eyes. “Figuratively of course.”

“Get out of my sight and don’t forget to–”

“Send the checks out to our hunnies. I know I know,” he started to walk a little bit farther down the hall until he reached his door. “Goodnight, Mrs. Park.”

“Goodnight…Mr. Oh.” You smiled to yourself, punching in the security code that gave you access to your room.

The sight was breathtaking and it never seized to amaze you. Chanyeol booked this room for the two of you and quite honestly, it didn’t surprise you. He always did his best to make you feel like a princess and this room did that tenfold. The way the blue carpet and striped couch married with gold fixing set the tone for absolute royalty. The furniture and artwork, staying true to the culture in Dubai, was regal. But the factor of this hotel, the one thing that really drew you, were the wall to wall windows that made it possible for you to look out and marvel at the city beneath you. On your wedding night, when Chanyeol said “I’ll always make sure that the world is at your disposal”, he wasn’t wrong. And he made it a point to remind you everyday. You put your purse and files on the blue couch and walked toward the small eating area to the left of the couch, making your way into the office space in the bedroom. Chanyeol’s back was to you, headphones snug on the top of his wavy black hair as he clicked away and creating the next production by Loey.

You walked over to him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know you had arrived. He jumped a bit, turned to you and smiled lightly before going back to his work. When Chanyeol was in the zone, it took him a while to take him out of his producer head space. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, digging your face into his neck and kissed him repeatedly. You couldn’t see it, but you knew he was grinning from ear to ear.

It was a lot harder on Chanyeol these days. He was not only still working with his 8 other brothers in EXO but he had started to branch out as Loey, his producer persona, working with talented and skilled musicians to create hit songs that toppled the charts. Chanyeol came to Dubai to work on his next hit while you ran the Prime Minister’s daughter’s birthday party. Nothing screamed power couple like the Parks.

“How was work?” You whispered in a soothing voice as Chanyeol took his headphone off.

“It was good, princess. I wanted to finish this song before you came but then I got another idea and well…you know,” Chanyeol prided, as he started to save his work. You trailed kisses from the crook of his neck up to his jawline and felt him shiver in your arms.

“How was the party?” he moaned, trying to maintain your conversation despite the chills you were giving him.

“Stressful. Long. But everything went smoothly. Except for almost dropping a whole tray of pasta on myself,” Chanyeol laughed at the thought, before closing his laptop and bringing a hand up to your arms around him, clinging on to you just as you clung to him.

“Ahh, you have to be more careful and let the waiters do their job, silly girl.”

“I did!” you protested. “But you know…I wanted to help.” Chanyeol pulled your arms away from him and turned his chair around, looking up at you and scrunching his nose.

“You always want to help,” His voice was soft with affection as he patted on his lap, motioning for you to take your rightful seat. As you did, you snuggled on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around you, kissing your cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too…even though I saw you last night,” you said this with airy laughter before Chanyeol leaned in to place another small kiss on your cheek.

“Am I not allowed to miss my wife in the morning? You’re so bad to me,” Chanyeol replied with his lower lip pouting slightly. You rolled your eyes and you pressed your lips against his.

“Aw, I don’t want to be bad to you,” you cooed while you shifted in his lap, swinging your leg over his lap to straddle one of his thighs. Your movement pushed his basketball shorts up and the feeling of his bare thigh against your heat was only blocked by the fabric of your panties. “Let me show you how good I can be.” Chanyeol’s hands traveled down to your backside, grabbing your two cheeks as his eyes scanned your body.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Chanyeol growled as he started guiding your hips against him. “Show Daddy how good girls act.” As you started to grind against his thigh, there was a desperate desire to feel his body against yours, taste him on your lips. Chanyeol’s single hand moved up your back and to the front of you, cupping your breast while you two kissed and lapped at each other.

His touch was gentle for a moment but his kiss was disheveled and famished. His tongue almost immediately roamed your mouth, twisting around your tongue in a battle of passion. When you bit his lip, he grunted against you and the vibrations caused a wet spot in your panties. You loved the sounds he made at your expense. It wasn’t long after that you felt him push the fabric covering your breast back, exposing one breast to him then the other. He pulled away, kissing and nibbling at the skin leading down to what he was craving. You bucked your hips a bit but kept a steady pace as he took one of your nipples in his mouth.

You threw your head back and whined silently as he pushed your breasts together, running his tongue along each bud in one motion. Chanyeol looked up at you to watch you come undone. It was his favorite sight. After a few minutes of whining and nipple play, he put his hands on your hips bringing your grinding to a stop. When he started pushing his shorts down, you smiled and hopped of his thigh, getting on your knees between his legs.

“Do you want it?” he teased at you as you tossed his shorts to the side, leaving only his boxers in between you and what you wanted. Cocking your head back to look up at him, you grabbed his hardened member through the cotton fabric of his boxers and rubbed against slowly.

“I want it so bad. Please,” you begged, loving the way he bit his lip at your touch. His hand cupped the side of your face and ran his thumb over cheek.

“You’ve turned me into such a softie,” he chuckled lightly while removing his hand. You grabbed the hem of his boxers, waiting for his say so. Daddy’s permission. “Go ahead, princess.”

You wanted to just take him in your mouth, all of him without any warning. But you knew Chanyeol loved when you toyed with him. The way you swirled your tongue around the tip made his knee jerk and a deep moan escaped his lips. You started moving your hand up and down his shaft, moving your mouth along the pink skin. His hand traveled to the back of your head and when you felt his precum ooze out of him echoed followed by a loud moan, Chanyeol started to push your head down, guiding your mouth down his shaft.

“Oh…fuck (Y/N),” he groaned as your lips touched the end of his shaft, grazing his pelvis with your lips just as his cock grazed the back of your throat. After 4 years of giving Chanyeol head, you’ve accustomed yourself to his size but he still winced in pleasure like it was the first time. Bobbing your head up and down his length, you sucked and swirled around him at the pace he guided you. Every time you slurped up the drool that escaped your mouth, your name fell from Chanyeol’s lips, praising you at how well you sucked him and how beautiful you looked.

His words of praise encouraged you to bob faster, quickening your speed and tightening your mouth around him. The inside of your cheeks hugged around his cock and you felt him throb against your wet mouth. In that instant, he pulled you out him, grabbing you by the hair and letting the lewd wet pop echo in the room.

“Fuck, you almost made me cum,” he panted while slouching in his seat. You stayed on the ground, placing your hands on his thighs for support.

“Aw, we can’t have that now, can we?” you purred at him, seduction oozing from lips as you started to kiss his thigh. He grunted and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him.

“Not in your mouth anyway and…are you trying to tease me?” His tone was one you lived for. It was the tone he had before he took charge. Deep and unwavering, in complete dominance. And you were just putty in his hands. “I don’t think so, baby girl.”

In Chanyeol’s arms, you were always weightless. It was like you were a doll in his arms and the bed he just threw you on was his play pen. Chanyeol began undressing you. Your breasts were already exposed so he pulled the rest of your dress down, your panties followed shortly after. You got back to your knees on the bed, making your way to Chanyeol to help pull off his shirt, the only thing he still had on. He leaned in, causing you to fall on your back as he hovered over you.

Chanyeol devoured you, kissing, licking and sucking every piece of skin that met his eyes. All you did was whine, turn into a needy wet mess as he got to your hips. His fingers traveled from your breast, down your sides and slowly made their way to your inner thigh. They stopped at your lips, slicked wet with your juices. Chanyeol bit down a little harder at the skin by your pelvic but that wasn’t the cause of your hips jerking foward. It was when he used those thick fingers to separate your lips,  trailing those same two fingers to rub against your essence.

You gasped when he teased your slit, inserting half a finger as his face got lower, closer to your womanhood. His breath tickled against your skin and your hand shot down, raking through his messy black hair. Watching you the whole time, he dove in slowly, his tongue making contact with your clit with a small flick. A high pitched moan escaped your lips and Chanyeol smiled.

“You know you’re my favorite flavor, right?” He hummed, licking at you again while you shuddered at his touch.

“Yes,” you panted, gripping his soft locks as he wiggled his finger inside you. “Yes, I know.”

“Yes, I know what?” His tongue meeting again with your clit, sucking on it softly before pulling away.

“Yes, I know, Daddy,” your voice was shaky, not being able to contain yourself as he started to insert a second finger.

“What a good girl, now scream,” And you did. Not because Chanyeol asked you to, but because he started to pump into you with speed. His mouth stayed suctioned to your clit, licking and sucking the skin frantically with his whole tongue, like he was desperate to savor your flavor with every taste bud. You cried his name out as he curled his finger inside you causing to tremble and lose control of yourself. He moaned into your clit as he felt your walls constricting around his fingers. The pace quickened and your orgasm was approaching. Waves of ecstasy started to wash over you, sending you completely over the edge. As you came all over his fingers, Chanyeol flicked his tongue against you, in larger strokes to taste your cum as it squirt onto him.

You laid there, a shaking, panting mess while Chanyeol stood over you. Soon enough, you were back to being his precious doll, propping you up against the pillows behind you as he kneeled in front of you between your legs.

“Now it’s my turn,” he husked, animalistic passion reflected in his eyes. The same passion mirrored in yours as you brought your arms up, as if pleading for him. He leaned into you, locking your arms around his neck while he aligned himself against your slit. There was a pause though and he shot his up to look at you beneath him.

“Wait,” he blinked and the dominate man turned back into your soft Yeollie for that moment. “Are you still on the pill?” You smiled slyly. Scrunching your nose at him and letting the answer he wanted resonate in his ears.

“Nope.”

With another blink of an eye, the dominate man was back and he came adorned with a mischievous grin.

“Good.”

The first thrust was always your favorite. Chanyeol filled you up so well and he knew that, letting his cock rest in your for a second as you squirmed under him. But it was only a second. Because even the slightest move made him crave you. Crave to watch you unravel beneath him. He started thrusting into you, slowly at first, your moans and whimpers fitting his pace. But then his speed picked up, fueled by the sounds you made and the rhythmic rocking that the bed made. He learned the art of making love. Chanyeol kissed you while he rolled into you, looked at you adoringly and worshiped the way you felt around him.

“You were made for me,” he would whisper as his hips bucked. “You were meant to be mine.”

“Baby, I’m yours. I’ve always been yours.”

It wasn’t the way your walls squeezed his cock and wasn’t how you were jerking your hips up to him that was sending him over the edge. It was your words. Even though you’ve said them to him multiple times since your marriage…the burst of elation he got from them always increased. But as he got closer to his release, you tapped his back.

“Chanyeol, flip me over.”

But he kept pounding into you, grunting at your request.

“Chanyeol! Ahhh, fuck…”

“I’m about to cum, (Y/N),” he groaned. You tapped him a little harder and cried out to him.

“Chanyeol! Flip me over, NOW!”

It was the quickest he’d ever moved. Without pulling out of you, he maneuvered you both so you were now on top and he was beneath you. You gained your balance and started to ride him out, letting his throbbing length swell inside. His head was grazing against your spot and you were ready to cum a second time but instead you held back…letting Chanyeol release his load into you as he groaned the loudest you had ever heard him.

He laid there, sweat beaded on his chest that ascended and descended in rhythm with his labored breath. You sighed heavily, crashing down next to him and placing your head on his chest.

“If…” Chanyeol almost choking on his words as he tried to regain his breath. “If I didn’t just put a baby inside you, I don’t know what will.” Chuckling at his attempt as a joke, you propped yourself on his chest and faced him.

“You almost fucked up. Remember what the doctor said the best positions where?” Chanyeol groaned whinely and held you close to him.

“Almost! But I didn’t. And in a week or how ever long it takes, you’ll have a little Yeollie inside you,” You felt his lips brush against your forehead and a finger under your chin, pushing your face up to his. “I have a good feeling about this one.”

“What if I don’t though?” As much as you vowed to stay more positive for him, the bigger things in life gave you doubt. Most of your life was about back up plans. It was weird almost not having to have one. But Chanyeol tisked at you and pursed his lips.

“Then we try again. And again. Until you get sick of my penis,” he joked, laughter following suit. Yours was an airy laugh. Not very convincing to your husband as more thoughts started to plague your mind.

“But what if we’re not meant to be parents? I mean…do you believe I’ll be a good mom? That you’ll be a good dad? Are we even ready–” Your husband couldn’t take anymore of it. His lips locked against yours, hushing your doubting words and easing your worrying mind. Sometimes, that’s all you needed. Chanyeol’s kiss and touch was able to silence your fears and banish all your anxiety. He was your medicine and you simply wanted to overdose.

“No one is ever ready to have kids. I read that in the thousands of books you told me to read,” He chuckled and placed a hand on your cheek. “But I learned a long time ago that with you by my side, nothing will ever be impossible. Through everything we went through (Y/N)…I’m convinced that we can do anything. Especially be the most amazing parents our daughter could ever have.”

“Daughter?” You interrupted, raising an eyebrow at him. He furrowed his eyebrows at you and scoffed.

“Oh you thought we were having a son? That was a cute thought.”

The both of you just giggled in each others arms, letting your hands roam over each other’s carnal landscape. You both got lost in the other’s terrain, kissing whatever skin was closest to you. Before you let your exhaustion take you into a world of dreams and slumber, his voice brought you back for a second.

“Do you love me?” he whispered.

“With all my soul.”

“Will you stay with me?”

You peered up at him, sleep and adoration pouring into him, confirming your answer before the words spilled from your lips.

“Until the end of time.”

**-FIN-**


	31. Door 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have selected Door 2. Enjoy your destiny!

“This is it!” Yixing exclaimed as you approached your gate. You watched the people lining up to board the plane and you looked at Yixing.

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes…you can,” he implored, gripping your shoulders and narrowing his gaze at you. “Hey. Remember what I said. You need to open that door. And you already did. Just walk in. You have the opportunity to take control of your life. So take it.”

“But what if I make the wrong decision?” your voice cracked, biting your lip to prevent the tears from falling. Yixing smiled simply and exhaled slowly.

“There are no wrong decisions when you’re following your heart.”

The line started to get shorter and the plane was filling up. This was the end of your time. You nodded at Yixing, picking up your purse full of cash and hugging your friend one last time.

“You’re going to do great. I’m always rooting for you,” he reminded you as you pulled away. A faint smile tugged on the corners of your lips as you started to walk away.

“Thank you Yixing. For everything.”

“Anytime…now go!”

With that, you walked up to the flight attendant who had the most pleasant smile on her face as she took your ticket.

“Enjoy your flight!” she said sweetly as you boarded, leaving China behind, leaving your imprisonment behind, leaving the old (Y/N) behind.

_No looking back._

X-x-x

There’s something about the air in Korea that filled you with a sense of belonging, a sense of home. As you walked through the Incheon Airport, you studied the people around you. There was a feeling of nostalgia. The last time you walked through this terminal was when you landed here with Jiyong. You knew that this was going to be life changing but you never predicted to this extent. When you got here, you thought Jiyong was your soulmate. That Starlight would last forever and thrive. That it was you and Damon against the world.

But then you met Maya. Realizing friends are more like family and at any point in time, you could meet another distant brother or a long lost sister. Then you lost Starlight. Confirming that you can’t make your business everything or you’ll lose a sense of who you are, what you want to be. And then…you let Jiyong go. Verifying that love can be fleeting. Sometimes, the best thing you can do for yourself is close the book on old love so that new love can flourish. That new love is true love. With that thought in mind, you knew where you had to go.

The speed in your feet turned walking into running, looking for the nearest exit to the street. When you discovered the doors leading outside, you bust through them and waved your arm out, stopping the first cab that pulled up in front of you. Stumbling in, you clutched your bag closely to you and met the drivers eyes through the rear view mirror.

“Where to, miss?”

You stopped a second and realized…you left the book open. The pages were torn and frayed and needed to be put away, for you learned everything you could from each chapter. It deserved justice. Placing it back on the shelf, you mustered all the courage in you to speak.

“The dog park…in Gangnam.” The driver nodded and started to drive.

That ride was longer than you expected. You replayed the lines in your head as if this was your final monologue before curtain call. You needed to do this right because he deserved that much. You deserved that much. If you were going to start living your life on your standards, you needed to free yourself from the poison you used to feed yourself and stop letting those around you contract the same sickness. You were cutting out, all of it.

“Here you are, miss,” Pulling a wad of cash out of your bag, you handed it to the cab driver, paying him 4x more than what the ride was worth.

“Keep the change,” you said in a trance. The driver just thanked you frantically as you walked out into the cold winter air. The sound of animals scurrying through the park and dogs running and barking filled your ear. The sun was shining brightly but the winter winds doused the heat that radiated off it. You walked through a clear concrete path, watching dogs and dog owners run right through the grass with their companions. Scanning each of these faces, you searched for one but failed.

An hour passed and you were cursing yourself. You took to sitting on a bench as you regrouped, thinking about how you could put this to bed. Was it stupid of you to come here? Was part of you avoiding this last page? Propping your hands on your knees, you started to give up hope. The sense of defeat weighing down on your more than your head against your hands were.

That was until you heard a faint but familiar yip coming from a distance. You tried to pay no mind to it but it just got louder and louder as if it was approaching you. Looking up, you locked eyes with the small black dog, smiling a bit as he ran right toward you.

“Hey Toben! I knew you’d come running to me,” you cooed as you started to scratch the sides of the dogs face. His tail was wagging violently and the small squeaks Toben claimed as barks got louder. “I bet he’s worried sick. Maybe we should go find your daddy?” The dog yipped one more time before running around in a circle, trying to rid himself of all the excitement built up in him. You laughed to yourself but how quickly that smiled faded when you heard his voice behind you.

“Toben! Come here! Leave that lady alone!” the deep voice called out. This was it. Pushing yourself up, you sighed heavily to turn to the voice, revealing your identity to the person you knew was behind you.

Chanyeol’s face dropped and you could sense the shock emanating off of him. But it only lasted a second. Those eyes went from wide, to narrowed with a neighboring furrowed brow.

“I knew it…” he muttered, peaking your curiosity.

“Knew what? And hello to you too Chanyeol,” your voice was controlled and calm. You needed to be. Coming at him with any other emotion would set him off balance. Chanyeol was very intuitive. He walked only but a step closer to you, as if to look at you in the right light to confirm his suspicion.

“I knew you weren’t really dead.”

“You know me well,” you remarked. He just shrugged and brought his head down, twiddling with the leash in hand. Toben was nipping at your pants at this point, clearly wanting to be picked up. You obliged the small black dog, petting him while you held him.

“I guess you know me well too…coming here to find me and all.”

More confirmation. He knew you were there to see him and by the look on his face, he knew what your intentions were. You walked over to him, handing him the dog he calls his son in a sweet manner. But Chanyeol just bit into you instantly.

“If you came here to make me your rebound again I–”

“Rebound? What are you talking about?”

He laughed sarcastically, taking Toben from your arms and into his.

“You’re here because Jin said rejected you, right? You wouldn’t be here if he didn’t,” He said this in a cold tone, clicking the leash back on Toben’s collar before setting it back down on the ground. You frowned at him and cocked your eyebrow which caused him to roll his eyes at you. “Don’t give me that face.”

“What makes you say that? And for your information…I came here first,” Your hands were at your hips and you shot him an irate look. Still, Chanyeol looked unbothered motioning you to walk with him.

“So…it’s really over? Dominic’s gone?” Chanyeol pressed, avoiding your gaze completely as you walked next to him.

“Yea…he’s gone.”

“Hm….”

There was a silence that lasted a few minutes as the two of you walked, stopping occasionally every time Toben became particularly interested in a branch or pile of leaves. You hated the silence. Hated that there were words not being said that needed to be expressed. So you took initiative.

“I didn’t come here to make you my rebound,” Your voice caused him to stop and look at you, anger mixed with bewilderment transpired on his face. “I came to check up on you. Make sure you were okay. I thought a lot about you while I was in China. There are a lot of times I came close to dying and…” you bit your lip, putting a hand over your stitches on your arm while you continued. “I think I deserve more than that shit you just said to me.”

Chanyeol broke eye contact and looked to the side, exhaling sharply before snapped his neck to you.

“Well, what do you want me to say? You supposedly died and now you’re here and I’m supposed to acting like everything is fine?” He scoffed and rubbed his face, as if he was trying to shake off the want to shout. “It’s not fine. Because I lost you. Even if you’re here right now, you’re not mine. And you never will be.”

“Chanyeol…”

“No,” he put a hand up signalling you to stop. “ Don’t start with the apologies because it’s not even your fault. It’s mine. And I need to learn how to accept that.” You started to feel guilty again, your best friend creeping up on you. That feeling never ceased to try to take control. But Yixing was right, you needed to do what your heart was telling you. Fuck the guilt. Just outright say it.

“What do you mean? Explain.”

Chanyeol was shocked. Usually at this point, you would just accept his words and one up him in the fault department. But his face softened, walking again as he spoke.

“2 and a half years, I was able to hold you in my arms. I had all the chances to treat you the way I wanted to treat you. Instead, I gave up before I even started. I could have won you over years ago but what did I do? I fucked you into my mattress, held you in my room, like you were some dirty secret. I told you a long time ago you didn’t deserve that and I never knew how much that would come to bite me right in the ass…” Chanyeol pulled Toben’s leash a bit, to stop the small dog from getting distracted again. “Jin told me about your first date…at your funeral.”

“He what?” Your voice was sharp, cutting into Chanyeol’s thought. He just nodded and continued.

“Jin was and still is a mess. He thinks you actually died. I never told him because well, why would he believe me? But he told me…everything. And if I didn’t feel like the biggest piece of shit, I’d be lying. Those things he did for you? Making love to you over the city skyline, taking you to the cabin, playing video games…” He stopped again, but not because of Toben, but to grab you by the shoulders and look you in the eye. “Even if you came to tell me you wanted me, which I know you didn’t, I would tell you no. Jin deserves you. He knows how to love you better than I can. Better than I ever did.”

Your mind was on overdrive, trying to formulate the words to express to him. But nothing was coming up and all you could do was shift where you stood.

“I…don’t know what to say…” Chanyeol sighed at you, pressing his lips into a thin line as he exhaled.

“Come here,” He said with his arms stretched out. All you could do was collapse into his chest, letting him take you in a tight embrace. “You don’t have to say anything, sweetheart. Just go to him. He needs you right now. And you need him, more than you know.” Pulling away from him, you smiled reassuringly, taking his hand in yours. “I guess this is where time ends, huh?” You bit your lip, looked him in the eye and just nodded.

“Our time at least.”

“I’ll love you always,” he croaked, biting back the tears he couldn’t bare to let free.

“Goodbye Chanyeol.”

“Goodbye (Y/N).”

The book closed the minute you turned away, leaving Chanyeol standing there with Toben running at his feet. You didn’t look back, you didn’t give it another thought. Everything he said to you spoke volumes. Volumes so high your ear drums burst and it left you with no words. Just a name.

**Seokjin.**

You had to see him. Had to hold him and kiss him. Tell him that he was the one and apologize. But there was one more stop you had to make. And as you hopped into another cab, the words were finally clear and the appeared in your mind like a bright and shining marquee.

It’s time to go home.

X-x-x

As you walked out of the second cab and in front of your apartment building, everything inside you told you to dart inside. You couldn’t wait to see your friends, show them that you made it out alive and getting smacked around for not calling them when you landed. These thoughts made you smile as you walked into the elevator. Watching it close, your heart jumped to your throat because it finally sunk in. You were free. Damon wasn’t in danger anymore. Maya didn’t have to carry a gun around with her even though you knew she still would. It was refreshing, fueling your excitement so when the elevator door opened, you made a run for it down the hall, fumbling for your keys in your purse.

You tried to open the door silently, trying to keep your movements to a minimum. The look on their faces when you walked in were going to be priceless. When the door popped open, you kicked your heels off and left them at the door, walking toward the kitchen. The light was on and you could smell food in the air. It had to be Maya cooking because the music was so loud, you could hear it blasting from outside the door. _Perfect_ , you thought, _she definitely didn’t hear me come in_. But when you finally walked into the kitchen, you saw the moon. And boy, was it white. There they were, Yoongi propping Maya on the counter, her legs wrapped around him as he thrust violently inside her. The nerve of them…on your marble counters.

“So this is the shit you do when I’m gone, huh? Jesus fucking Christ! You know expensive those counter’s were?!” You shrieked, covering your eyes just before Yoongi, startled at your entrance, tripped over the pants around his ankles.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my GOD!” Maya screeched as she jumped off the counter, completely walking over Yoongi as if he wasn’t even there.. “You’re back! You’re back!” She ran over to you to give you a hug but you held your hand out in front of you.

“Don’t touch me! Ugh, you’re naked!” To that, she grabbed the apron that was tossed on the marble island, threw it on and flung herself at you.

“You whore! I missed you!” She muffled into your shoulder. But the sweet moment lasted only a little while as Yoongi got up, fully dressed and made his way over to you both.

“I’m glad to see you’re okay, (Y/N). We were worried about you. Welcome back,” his voice was soft as always, giving you a sense of serenity.

“Aw, Thanks Yoongi. You guys are s–Wait a minute…” you stopped and pulled Maya off you as you examined them both. “Why aren’t you acting all surprised to see me? Like I’m not a ghost that came back from the dead?” Maya’s eyes widened and the two of them glanced at each other before dropping their heads low. “You told him!”

“Oh come on! You really expected me not to tell him!?”

“Yes! Because I asked you not to!”

“Well!…” Maya crossed her arms and turned her face away, tilting it upwards in a prideful manner. “It doesn’t matter now, does it?”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I had to drag it out of her?” Yoongi defended, putting a hand on Maya’s bare back. You put your hands up and inhaled. Maya was right. It didn’t matter now.

“It’s not important now,” You said in a controlled, calming tone, trying to take after Yoongi. “What’s important is that I’m here and we’re finally all together.”

“Well not all of us–ow!” Yoongi winced in pain as Maya elbowed him.

“(Y/N)’s right. Now let’s all sit down and enjoy a meal together. Catch up and laugh. I’m sure we could all use a good laugh,” Maya said in a lively tone, trying to deter from Yoongi’s last statement. Although he wasn’t wrong.

“First, we gotta order some food,” you pointed out, Maya giving you a look painted with annoyance. You just scoffed at her and grabbed her phone from the marble counter. “I’m not eating your fuck food or anything that has been close to Yoongi’s dick. We’re ordering. Or at least I am.” Maya grunted disapprovingly, looking over at Yoongi for some kind of reassurance.

“Dick food doesn’t really sound to sanitary, kitten. I think she’s right.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Maya threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “You guys can order, I’ll eat my fuck food in peace.” But she didn’t of course. You took your coat off and got comfortable. You were finally home.

When the food came and Maya was properly dressed, you all sat around the island like a small family. They listened to you intently as you told them what had transpired in China just before you got there. Maya didn’t seem too fazed at your gruesome details but Yoongi for the first time in your life, was absolutely floored and looked mildly terrified. After swallowing a piece of pickled radish, you concluded the story and waited for their response.

“Shit, so Dominic’s really dead?” Maya marveled, sticking a piece of boneless chicken in her mouth.

“As a door nail.”

“So…does that mean…” Yoongi’s voice trailed off, so you finished the sentence for him.

“No one’s in danger for now. But we’re not completely in the clear. Thomas still has to land in New Jersey and finish the job. So until then, I’m going to stay home and–”

“No, you’re not,” Yoongi scolded as he took a sip of his water. You and Maya looked at him as if he had said the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

“Yoongi, relax,” Maya warned, but he just rolled his eyes at her and pointed his chopsticks at you.

“We’re leaving after we eat.”

“And going where?” Your voice rose and octave and you shook your head. “I still haven’t seen Damon and fuck, I’d at least like to sleep an–”

“Jin hasn’t slept since you ‘died’,” Yoongi said this with a stone cold face, a face you were used to seeing but not with as much ice in his pupils. “I had to keep this secret from him for weeks. The 6 of us hear him cry, call your name in his sleep whenever he does sleep. All he does is drive up to the cabin, stay there all night and come back home and mope,” Yoongi slammed his chopsticks down and leaned in a bit, narrowing his eyes. “You’re going to sit there, eat your food and then we’re going up to that cabin. Jin needs you. And I’m not going to sit here and watch you sleep while he’s out there somewhere dreaming about being with you again, understood?”

You were at a loss for words. Part of you wanted to slap Yoongi straight across the face for taking that tone with you, but how could you knowing he was right? You toyed with the chopsticks in your hand, nodding slightly and you looked down at your food.

“Okay but that was hot, like…”

“Eat your food, kitten.”

“Okay.”

Not another word was spoken throughout the rest of dinner. Yoongi’s words kept plaguing your mind, fixating on the last thing he said. Although your intention wasn’t selfish, it came across that way and that was one of your biggest flaws. You did things to protect everyone and by doing so, it came across as selfish. Like you were a self centered bitch. And that was because you didn’t take into consideration how people’s feelings could be hurt. It didn’t matter to you really. You figured they’re better off alive and hurt than dead and content. But that’s not always the case. It wasn’t your job to protect everyone. It’s not your right to think for other people just to keep them safe. So as you, Yoongi and Maya started for her car in the parking lot, you stopped Yoongi by pulling his sleeve.

“Uh…what?” he said flatly.

“Thanks…for pushing me. And for keeping my secret.” Yoongi smiled faintly at you and nodded just as lightly.

“Let’s not waste anymore time.”

And with that, the three of you hopped in the car and started for your destination.

X-x-x

There would have been a dead silence in the car for the past 2 hours if Maya wasn’t blasting music. She sang along, perfectly on key and hitting each and every note. Every so often, you would catch Yoongi staring at her, admiring her and the unique talent she had. You had never seen him smile so much and every time he did, it was when Maya was in his sight. You sympathized with Yoongi because Jin did that very same thing for you. All you could think about was the physical affection you wanted to give him but you couldn’t wrap your mind around what exactly you should say to him. What reaction he’d have to seeing you. As always, you were running out of time and you knew that because the smooth pavement turned into a bumpy gravel road, with many turns and twists ahead of you.

Suddenly, the thought of rolling out of this car came to mind. It was a fight or flight concept that stayed engraved on your mental. You were so used to flight that even now running away seemed like a better option than facing emotions and fears that you had trouble accepting. Still, most of that part of you died. You reminded yourself that old (Y/N) died on that plane with Dominic and that this was the first day of your life. That you closed many books in your past to get here. This was it. The book that has no ending.

“Oh wow, the rental is still here,” Maya chuckled to herself as you guys pulled up to the cabin. Yoongi peered over at the car near Jin’s and cocked his head to the side.

“Why is there a bullet hole through the windshield?” he asked. You were about to answer with snide remark but instead, Maya hushed you both.

“He can’t know she’s here yet so keep your voices down!” she whisper screamed as she pulled up behind Jin’s car, unbuckling her seat belt before she turned to you. “Okay, so this is the plan. Me and Yoongles are going to go in the cabin, see what he’s up to and whatever. If we don’t come back in 5 minutes, just walk in. Fuck whatever you hear us talking about and walk in. Got it?” She looked at you and then back at Yoongi. The two of you nodded and Maya smiled. “Alright, let’s go sugarbear–”

“Sugarbear?” you cackled and Yoongi shot a deadly look back at you.

“You know technically you’re still dead so–”

“Yoongi!”

“Fine, I’m going, kitten. I’m going.”

When the car door slammed, you watched them disappear into the house. Time stopped and you held your breath. Could you hold your breath for 5 minutes? I guess there was only one way to find out. But you didn’t need to find out, Yoongi stepped out of the door and motioned for you to come in. While you made your way over, you started to feel your heart at your throat again, swallowing hard to send it back into your chest but to no avail. There was a thousand words running through you head but half way to the front door, Yoongi shook his head and called out to you.

“He’s not here, (Y/N).”

Then suddenly, your heart dropped back down except it jet right past your chest and stopped at the pit of your stomach. How could this be? There’s no way anyone could have gotten to him. They were all dead. You couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t see. Not even as Yoongi was grabbing you and Maya was calling your name as you stood there frozen.

“Hey!” Yoongi’s voice boomed, bringing you back to reality. “You need to help me out. Do you know where he could have gone?”

Where the fuck was he going to go? He left his car behind, left the doors unlocked and usually tells his younger group members where he was off to. Then it occurred to you in an instant, you looked up and Yoongi and Maya, their wide eyes boring into you as you made the realization.

“Jin.”

“Yea, he’s not he—hey! Where are you going?!”

“Stay here! Don’t go anywhere!”

Yoongi called out to you again but you just ran. Ran into the forest with absolutely no sense of direction. You didn’t know where you were going but you didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was finding Jin. Even if that meant running through the forest, the frosty air biting your skin, until your body couldn’t anymore. But after a while, your lungs tightened and you came to a halt.

You tried regaining your breath, your heart thumping in your ears, clouding all the noise around you. Focusing seemed like an impossible task but as you bent over, clutching your chest and trying to ease your body, a moment of peace blanketed over you. The sound of his voice faint in the distance calmed you, perking your ears up to hear it better.

_jinaneun saramdeul gati jeo meolli ganeungeol bone_

You didn’t know where this final bout of energy came from but you started to run toward his voice. As Jin’s voice became louder, clearer, you slowed down. The last thing you wanted to do was startle him. It was enough that you were going to appear in front of him like nothing had happened to you. Like he didn’t just see your casket go into the ground last week.

There he was.

Jin was sitting in the grass, in front of a small pond, rippling around where he sat.

_“Sesange areumdaun geosduli eolmana olae nameulkka”_

His back was hunched and the melancholy in his voice was apparent. You wanted to run up to him and hug him from behind but you were frozen. The winter winds didn’t attribute to that, it was your own fear that stiffened your body, unable to move as he continued.

_“Hanyeoleum sonagissoda jyeodo”_

The song was sad, pulling more than just your heart strings but the tears forming in your eyes. Blinking them away, you tried to find the courage in you to do anything. Say something.

  
“Gudsege beotin kkochdeulgwa–Aish, ssibal,” Jin cursed himself as his voice cracked during the last note. He sighed, causing more ripples in the water in front of him as he flicked the stick he was toying with out of the water. “I sound like shit.” If there was one thing you hated more in this world, it was when Jin put himself down. He had more than just potential, more than just drive. He had a gift that few have. Anything he touched, he mastered it in his own standards. Jin might thing those standards are low but from your perspective, those standards always exceeded was what expected of him. This was your shot.

“I think you sound beautiful,” Your voice almost cracking just as his did during that last note. Jin’s body jumped, scrambling to his feet at the sound of your voice. When he turned to you, his mouth hung open. The color in his face drained and his eyes started bulging out of his head. You stood there, clasping your hands in front of you, shooting him a nervous smile. “Jin…I…I missed you.”

You both stood there for a unmoving moment, taking each other in. The sight of him made your chest swell, biting your lip to hold back a sob that you knew would be uncontrollable if you let it out. You didn’t know what to expect when you saw Jin or when Jin saw you. What you didn’t expect is for him to laugh right in your face.

“I guess I finally cracked huh?” He rubbed his eyes as he looked at you, the smile plastered on his face was pained, almost fake.

“What do you mean?” Furrowing your eye brows at him while you studied his expression.

“Well, you’re dead so,” he scratched the back of his head. “Obviously I’m hallucinating.”

“What if I told you that you aren’t? That I’m actually here, Jin.” He scoffed at you, turning away from you to rub his eyes and look back at you.

“That’s impossible. (Y/N)’s dead. You’re just…a figment of my imagination due to lack of sleep,” he replied, calm as ever. He shot you a half smile, puffing his cheek out as a result. You just wanted to run up to him and kiss that chubby little cheek of his, but you knew that would be a horrible decision.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t know. Maybe 3 days ago?”

“3 days ago!?” you echoed, louder than when he had told you. Jin just chuckled, his eye brows wrinkled at the center.

“Don’t act like you don’t know this. You’re not real. You’re just in my head. I’m not going to fall for it,” He brought his hands up to his face, massaging his temples as he closed his eyes. “Please, just stop. I can’t do this.”

“Jin…it really is me,” your voice was trembling and you took a step closer. Jin’s eyes shot open and his arm stretched out in front of him.

“Stay away from me.”

“I can’t do that,” you replied softly, walking closer to him. “I came back…for you.” Still, Jin shook his head and clenched his jaw, his arm still outstretched in front him was now shaking.

“Please…don’t come near me,” He said through his teeth but you couldn’t stay away. You brought a hand up to his outstretched arm and pushed it down, taking his hand in yours. “This…feels so real.”

“Because it is, Jin. I’m right here,” you pleaded, bringing a hand to his face. He shuddered at your touch, looking into your eyes as his free hand blanketed over the one on his cheek. He started blinking hard, as if to shake this illusion away.

“You’re not real,” he whispered. Closing his eyes, he chanted this to himself. Watching him do this killed you, wounded part of you. Your lip started to tremble, trying to figure out what you could do to snap him out of this. The thought went off in your head as you looked at the pond next to you. Grabbing his shoulders tightly, you watched his eyes flutter open and stare intently into yours.

“If I wasn’t real…If I was just a figment of your imagination…would I be able to do this?”

“Wha–”

Jin had no time to think. The impact of the frigid water engulfing the both of you sent your body into shock, tensing your muscles as your bodies hit the bottom of the pond. Your legs were tangled and the only thing you could do was hold Jin’s body close to you as you sunk deeper in the water. But then, you felt the water rush past you and your body was shooting upward toward the surface.

When you broke through the surface, you gasped allowing the cold fresh air fill your lungs. Jin was making his way toward the edge of the pond, extending his arm out for you. As the both of you hoisted yourselves onto the grass, he stood up, helping you to your feet. This is the part where Jin said “Yah! Are you crazy! It’s cold!” and you watch as the vein in his neck starts to pulse. Instead, he let the water drip from his black inky locks and you could have sworn that it was a tear drop trailing down his face.

“(Y/N)?” He shuddered, you smiled wiping away the droplets that stuck to his face.

“It’s me, Jin. It’s me.”

“But…how?”

“I had to fake my death to stop Dominic from fleeing China and coming back to Korea. If came back, he would have came looking for you and Chanyeol so he could get to me. We needed to corner him. And we did. He’s gone, Jin. It’s over. That’s why I’m here,” your thumb traveled to his lips, ghosting over it as he stared at you in wonderment. “I’m here for you. It’s you, Jin. It was always you.”

It was like Jin was submerged in the water again. His body was tense under your touch and the only thing moving were his pupils, back and forth as if to study you. You couldn’t tell if he was convinced yet or if he was going into a psychotic break.

“Jin, please say something. Please…”

Still, he was silent except now, his lips were quivering. His whole body was.

“I need you, Jin. I love you.”

Then the silence was broken, in the most beautiful way possible.

“Don’t leave me ever again.”

Suddenly, you were warm. Despite being drenched in ice cold water while the winter breeze passing through you, turning both of your skin into ice, you felt none of that. Jin grabbed the sides of your face, touched your forehead with his, his breath tickling your nose. He was the sun, shining bright as ever, banishing the darkness away just as he always tried to but for once, you were letting him. You stood in front of the sun and made a promise. One you knew you would never break.

“Never. I’ll never leave you again.”

When your lips touched, you felt the electricity shooting through out your body. It was dusk, the sun setting around you but when you closed your eyes, all you saw were fireworks. There was a shift in the world that day. One that could only happen every so often in someone’s life. It was that shift that suddenly made you realize that you were where you needed to be. Jin was where he needed to be. Jin was your shelter…and you were home. Jin suddenly pulled away, grabbing his face than grabbing yours again. He laughed a bit and kissed your forehead again.

“I prayed for this. Over and over again, I prayed for this.”

“And I’m back now–”

“No…not for you to come back,” he sighed, letting an airy laugh escape his lips as he watched your puzzled expression. “I prayed for the day when I could make you mine….” When his voice trailed off, you wanted to tell him how much you hated yourself for not doing this sooner. For making him suffer and fight for something that was his the moment he turned the light on in his room. But before you could, it was like he sensed it. He kissed you one last time before grabbing your wrist and smiling.

“I refuse to wait anymore.”

“Wait for whAAAAH!” you shrieked as he started dragging you, sprinting through the forest right behind him. Suddenly, you felt something roll up your throat and a wild screech left your lips. You were laughing, uncontrollably. Just as Jin was. This was the sound of the purest happiness, the both of you laughing and hollering as you ran, twigs snapping beneath your feet. You could see the cabin from a distance. There was a thin light line in the horizon, separating the mountain and the deep blue night sky. You and Jin got lost in that line, darkness and roughness surrounding you. But it was this feeling, this love that kept that line alive. And when you emerged from the woods, you felt Jin’s hand squeeze yours and pull you in front of him. The two of you stood in front of the back porch, panting and smiling widely at each other.

“I just wanted to make sure you were still here,” he chuckled as he ran his thumbs over the tops of your palms. You cocked your head to the side and shook your nose at him.

“Why didn’t you just look behind you then, silly?”

“Because…” It was a single step that brought him closer to you, but when his fingers intertwined with yours and he smiled, you felt like he was standing at the base of your soul, taming the beast inside you. “I never want to look back and see you behind me. I only want to see you just as you are before me. I need you to be more than just my past and my present. I need you to be my future.”

You felt yourself become weightless. It wasn’t just an inner feeling. Jin had scooped you up, your hands around his shoulders and legs wrapped around him, you buried your face in his neck as he started running up the porch steps. As you entered the cabin, through the kitchen and around the living room, you glanced over at Yoongi and Maya who were standing over Jin’s Nintendo with controllers in hand staring back at you two.

“Hyung–”

“Hi! Bye! And don’t touch my Nintendo!” Jin managed to scream as he started running with you up the stairs. You watched Yoongi at the bottom of the steps contorting his face while Maya laughed.

“Fuck you! I’m going to play it anyway! It’s the least you could do after I brought your girl over to you and where do you think you’re going anyway?! The both of you are fucking soaked!”

“Bedroom!” Jin shouted as he flung the door open, slamming it behind him and letting your feet touch the ground. You had no time to think or to speak as Jin cupped your face and pulled you to him, kissing you deeply. His hands didn’t stay at your face long. You felt him undoing your jacket, taking initiative to do the same. You lips were moving against each other in ravenous hungry passion while peeling the wet clothes off each other’s body. His coat first, then you fumbled with his belt as you pulled it off. Jin was guiding you backwards until the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed. His pants were off and momentarily, you pulled away from his lip so you could lift the wet shirt that clung to his body. Once you flung that across the room, Jin pushed your dress up, pulling it off you and leaving you in your undergarments. That’s when Jin froze, his eyes fixated on the bandage on your arm. You glanced over at the bandage as well almost forgetting that it was there.

“Jagi…you’re hurt,” he breathed, running his long fingers over the bandage before tearing it off.

“Don’t.”

But it was too late, your stitches were exposed and the white soaked gauze plopped to the floor like a mop. Jin circled around it, biting his lip as he did. You pressed your lips into a thin line, awaiting his response and expecting the worse. Instead, Jin placed his hands at your waist and smiled faintly.

“I’m so glad you’re safe. That’s all I care about. We can talk about it later, right?”

“Y-yea,” you stuttered, smiling at him again.

The space between you closed again but this kiss was gentle and almost frail. He wanted to savor your lips against his, a feeling he thought he’d never be able to have again. Your hands traveled up his chest and stopped at his shoulders, grabbing onto them for dear life. His lips started to travel from yours to your cheek, making their way to your neck glacially. You let your head fall back as he took full reign over your skin. His hands pressing against your back so that your bodies stuck together, moving upward to unclasp your bra. When he was successful, he pulled away, sliding the straps off you gingerly and throwing it away blindly. You sat on the bed and started to move backwards.

Your back hit the wall behind you and you watched Jin crawl to you, only stopping when he was hovering over you. Eye filled with desire, he started to dip low, planting soft kissed on your chest. As you exhaled and the sound of his lips pulling away from your skin filled the room, you started to run your hands all over his back. Jin moved lower, stopping in between your breasts. A soft whine escaped your lips as his hands cupped them both, languidly running his tongue against your skin. Your whole body twitched at the sensation then bucked underneath him as he took one of your nipples in his mouth. As he sucked delicately at the bud, you raked your fingers through the wet hair behind his head, letting your nails lightly drag against his scalp.

He moaned against your skin, letting your nipple pop out of his mouth as he moved to the other. His palm ghosted over your breast then thumbing your nipple. The stimulation drove you into a trembling mess. Jin slightly smiled as he pulled away, creating a pathway of soft kisses from your breast, through your stomach, sucking on the skin of your pelvis before he settled himself between your legs. His fingers ran along your inner thigh, paving another path with his supple lips until he was at your essence. He looked up at you, his round brown irises sitting so perfectly in his almond shaped eyes. You wanted to fall into that gaze, hypnotizing you completely. It wasn’t until he closed them that you felt his lips against the folds of your skin.

A jagged breath escaped your lips as he worked his mouth against your heat, kissing every part of you from your clit down to the base of you slit. Your legs shook violently, but Jin brought a hand up to your thigh, opening and closing his hand against it as if to ease your body. Maybe it wasn’t easing but preparing you for the invasion of his tongue against your dripping womanhood. The moan that escaped your lips, heightening in volume, only gave Jin confirmation to increase the messiness of the stroke of his tongue.

“Oh, fuck Jin…” you moaned when he took your clit in his mouth. He sucked on it softly, releasing it and flicking his tongue against it before taking it back in his mouth. The intervals bringing you close to the edge. He noticed and moved from your clit down to the base of your slit, blanketing against your whole heat with his tongue. Whimpering, you grabbed his head and felt him dipping up and down your womanhood, lapping the skin until you couldn’t take it anymore. You let yourself go, cumming all over his tongue and face. When you did, he pushed his own face into you, slurping and sucking against your skin. Jin pulled away from you as you regained your breath. The sight of him was ethereal. His lips were pink and swollen, glistening with your liquids that dripped down his chin. You were enthralled and you let it take over you.

You grabbed him by the shoulder, brought him up to you and kissed him passionately, tasting yourself on his lips. He moaned against you, running his fingers against your heat slowly.

“Jin…” you moaned into his lips.

“Yes, jagi?” He said muffled against you while he fingers teased you. This was the last of it. You pushed him off you and pressed him into the mattress right beneath you, straddling him instantly. His hand shot up to your waist and you smiled, leaning forward so your face hovered over his.

“It’s my turn,” you purred, kissing him softly but not lingering there. You made your way down, just as Jin did, paving your way through his neck, chest, stomach and pelvis using your lips until you got to his length. You always thought you had decently normal sized hands, but when you wrapped your fingers around Jin’s cock, it had a habit of making your hands look about Jimin sized. You bit your lip, looking up at Jin as he tangled his hands in your hair. Just one lick, caused his whole member to twitch. You remembered all his spots. All the things that drove him crazy. You placed your lips right at the tip, dragging your tongue against his head languidly.

“(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), ah fuckkk,” the way your name formed on his lips as you started to suck on his head was your reinforcement. Slowly, your head started to sink, his member disappearing in your mouth as a result. Jin winced in pleasure and he threw his head back. When your lips reached the end of his shaft, you struggled a bit trying to let the air back into your lungs so you picked up a pace. Jin let out an elongated groan as you started to bob your head up and down his length. He looked down at you as you moved, locking eyes with you while you started to pick up speed. Jin furrowed his eyebrows as he grabbed the back of your head lightly, shaking his head at you.

“Slow, baby, slow. Yes, just like that, oh my god you’re doing so well, fuck,” He praised as you moved your mouth against him glacially, the insides of your cheeks suctioning against him as you moved. “I want to enjoy this, jagiya. Ugh, your mouth feels so good.”

When those final words left his mouth, you could feel his cock throbbing against your tongue, swirling around it and flicking over the veins that pulsated out. His breathing became labored and you did your best to hold back the urge to move any faster against him. A whine escaped his lips and it got louder with each movement, just as he was about to cum you release his cock from your mouth, letting the lewd wet pop echo the room. Jin shot up, propping himself on his elbows. The look on his face was confused, about to confront you for stopping what you could tell was going to be the most cathartic orgasm he could have, but you put a finger to his lips as you straddled him.

“Let me take care of you, tesoro,” You cooed, his cock growing snugly against your wet pussy lips. Jin groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he plopped back behind him. You started to rock your hips against him, teasing him as his length rubs against you. Every second, every minute that passed drove Jin to the edge. His hands grabbed at your waist but then balled into his hair, making their way to the sheets beneath him as he clutched them. You could tell that the teasing was taking a toll on him so you put him out of his misery and gave him what he yearned.

Jerking your hips backwards, Jin slipped into you in an instant. An audible, loud moan escaped your lips as he filled you, stretching you out a bit in the process. Jin chanted your name again with heightened passion as your muscles hugged around him. You began grinding against him, his length moving inside you with every flick of your hips. Jin gripped your hips, letting you move against him slowly.

“Ah, Jagi. You look so beautiful. I love you, so much.”

This was your fuel. You just wanted to show him how much you loved him because you did. You loved him more than words could even express. Leaning foward, you let started to move yourself up and down his cock, slowly at first, while his hands traveled from your hips to your sides. But when Jin cupped your breasts again, you started to throw it back a little faster, the both of you grunting and whining each other’s names in pure lustful bliss. You started to edge, your climax approaching with every bounce and collision against your spot. There was a slight change in Jin’s demeanor, as if he was holding something back besides his climax. You wanted to ask, take whatever was plaguing his mind away but in an instant, you found out what it was. The room flashed before your very eyes, only stopping when you saw the ceiling above you. Jin was now looking down at you, his hair hanging over his eyes brushed against you when he leaned in. His kiss was gentle but his touch wasn’t, pulling your legs open as he positioned himself between you.

His hips jerked forward. You were wrong to think that it wouldn’t hurt when he filled you again. Wincing and throwing your head back, the arch in your back curved drastically and Jin hushed you by bring a hand up to your forehead, brushing through your hair as settled himself inside you.

“You’re so tight, (Y/N). Fuck I almost forgot how good you feel,” he staggered as he tried to regain control. You just smirked and threw your arms up around his shoulders.

“I know…that’s all yours,” you hummed. Jin started to pick up a slow and glacial pace into you, causing you to whimper.

“Jagi, say that again. Please,” he begged as he pulled out a bit.

“I’m all yours, You’re all mine.”

A low guttural growl formed at the back of Jin’s throat as he started to roll into you faster. You started moaning louder, clutching your walls around him as he crashed against your spot.

“Am I yours?” Jin groaned as he pumped into you with speed. You shook your head up and down violently.

“Yes, Yes, Jin you’re mine.”

“Mmmm and…fuck…Are you mine?”

“Yes, Yes, Yes, Seokjin. I’m yours. I’m yours.”

“Fuck I’m going to cum, jagiya.”

The both of you held onto each other for dear life as he rode out his climax, shooting into you with your name falling from his lips. The feeling of his cum inside you was enough to make you cum again, letting everything go as rode his final thrusts into you.

Jin collapsed next to you, a sweaty mess on his side, pulling you in so you were pressed up against him, also on your side. He wiped the hair that clung to your forehead and brushed his lips against you. You ran your hands through his damp hair and smiled. But he did not. He just bit his lip, anxiety plaguing at him and it was painfully obvious.

“Alright,” he sighed, your mind started running a mile a minute before he spoke. “Tell me…what happened. I want to know everything.”

And so you told him. Every minute you were in China was illustrated for him verbally. From how you ambushed Dominic twice, after the first time, you faked your death. Then the second time, when you earned those stitches on your arm. And then…Dominic’s death. Followed by your meeting with Yixing and the closing the book on what you and Chanyeol had. By the end of this, Jin looked completely shaken, just as your feared. This was the part where he asked you to leave, the part where he said he couldn’t be with a killer and that you two were in fact not made for each other. Not by a long shot. Instead…

“I hate myself for not being able to protect you.”

“What?”

“I…” he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I wish I could do what Thomas did for you. I’m grateful for that British man but…I want to be the one there. I want to make sure you’re okay and that you’re safe. Instead, I stayed here like a coward. I never forgave myself for that and I still haven’t.”

“Jin, you can’t protect me though,” his head shot up and he gave you a bewildered look. “You have no idea what those days were like and I’m glad. Because I don’t want you living like the way I did these past few weeks. Finding shelter in dingy basements, my heart pounding out of my chest thinking this was my last time on this earth. It’s terrible. And I worked hard to get out of it.”

His face still stayed the same. There was something else he wasn’t telling you so you decided to pry.

“What are you hiding?” you pleaded, putting your finger under his chin so he could face you. The answer lodged in his throat, his nostrils flared as he sighed.

“You’re going to leave me again.”

This words spoke volumes, high volumes. You didn’t know where they were coming from, how the formulated in his mind but you couldn’t help but pry.

“Why do you say that? I told you ‘never’ and I mean tha–”

“If Thomas doesn’t kill your father, you’re just going to run away again and…I don’t blame you but…I can’t…I can’t…”

“Jin, stop,” you brought your finger to his lips to silence his worrying mind. Brushing your thumb against his bottom lip, he closed his eyes and sighed, falling into our touch. “If Thomas fails…then Thomas dies. And with him, dies my secret. My father will never know I’m alive. Never. I just can’t go back to America. Big fucking deal, I couldn’t give a shit about that,” you laughed to yourself, noting Jin’s expression didn’t change. “What’s wrong?”

“I need you to go to America though…”

“Why?”

“To travel with me…”

“Travel with you? I don’t understand…”

“(Y/N)…” he sighed and a small smile played against his lips. “I bought this cabin for us. To get away and have our own little space. Then I spoke to BangPD and Namjoon who both agreed that if you were to have gone to beauty school, you would be hired under a strictly binding contract with BigHit…to be my personal stylist and makeup artist. Before you start, I know it’s cliche and fucking ridiculously corny. I mean…I just wanted to have you with me always. Without the stigma of a relationship to the public. So we would never have to be apart.”

The melancholy was dissipating as he spoke and the words seemed to just flow organically, like the sweetest melody to your ears. He was right. It _was_ super cliche and corny. But the thought of being around Jin whenever you wanted to. At work and at home…this home. It brought you a sense of security and utter peace. To keep his spirit alive, you offered him a deal.

“Hey,” he perked up and looked at you eagerly. “Thomas is supposed to be landing soon. 2 hours after he lands, that’s when I’ll know. Let’s say Thomas succeeds, can we…I mean if it’s possible still–”

“Of course it is! Without a doubt!” Jin pipped enthusiastically but he was back down when you continued.

“And if he doesn’t succeed…well, we’ll take it from there. I told you Jin. I’m not leaving. Nothing will make me want to,” Jin sighed and looked away but you grabbed his face and made him face you. “Hey…I am nothing but your future. And I refuse anything besides that.”

It was like you were looking at new person. Jin’s skin had a glow that the moonlight would be jealous of. And his toothy smile shined as bright as the sun on a hot summer day. When you looked in his eyes, you saw the stars looking back at you. Your favorite constellation looking back at you. He grabbed both your hands and cradled them in his, kissing your fingers gently.

“I promise…I’m going to take care of you. Take care of our kids. Even when I’m old, wasting away…I promise you’ll always be ahead of me, that we’ll always be together, side by side. I knew from the moment you kissed me, the moment you woke me up that night thinking I was Yoongi, that you were her. My answer, My tear, My…euphoria.”

“I love how you shamelessly used your own group’s concept–”

“Shut up and stop ruining the moment, jagi. Jesus.”

The both of you laughed, kissing each other endlessly before sleep started to creep up on you. Jin whined as he noticed you nodding off.

“Tesoro, I’m tired.”

“I know, Jagiya…I just…I missed you.”

“I’ll be here in the morning, I promise,” you murmured drowsily.

“I know…fine,” he pouted as you snuggled against his chest. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Seokjin.”

And for the first time in days, you both slept. Completely and utterly at peace in each other’s arms. Like a key and a lock. A snowflake in the bleak midwinter.

This was the first day of the rest of your life.

X-x-x

**2 years later**

“Almost done…” you whispered as you ran a brush against Jin’s lips, trying your hardest to work as fast as you could.

“30 seconds!” the stage director called out.

“I’m sure I look fine, jagi. Let me get back into position,” Jin replied as you patted down his forehead with a sponge.

“Fine, fine, fine. Go and kill this set, tesoro. You look great out there, as always,” you doted, Jin smiled pushing the headset microphone away from his mouth.

“After this show we have a few days to relax maybe we cou–”

“15 seconds!”

“We can do whatever you want, tesoro. Just go!” you patted him on the bum as he walked away.

“Oh nice. I guess we see who wears the pants in this relationship,” Hobi sniggered as Jin walked behind his group.

“Yah! Look what you did, (Y/N)! My image is–”

“3…2..1! Go, go go!”

The stage director rushed the 7 men out into the stage, cutting Jin off from finishing his declaration on how you have completely ruined his manly image in front of the rest of the group. Rolling your eyes, you watched them perform from the side, mouthing the lyrics and clutching your make up brush close to you.

“He’s improved beyond belief,” one of the other stylist gushed as she stood next to her.

“Ah thank you, eonni. He works so hard. I’m so proud of him!” you intertwined your fingers and grinned as you watched Jin dance with his group.

“I can imagine. Especially after those weeks of practicing and filming his movie. He must be–”

“HIS MOVIE!” you shouted before running off, leaving the stylist in a state of confusion. But you had somewhere to be. As you grabbed your bag and coat, you started for the exit.

The past two years brought you blessings on top of blessings. Thomas called you that night, confirming the death of your father and all his allies. You were free to roam the world as you pleased. Jin called BangPD that night, explaining the situation. After months and months of gaining the trust of his company and their CEO and grueling hours of cosmetology class, you started working at Jin’s makeup artist and personal stylist. And from then on, the two of you were inseparable. From concerts, interviews, fan signs, even on the set of his new movie that had finished filming weeks prior to now, you were there every step of the way.

But tonight was about Jin.

As you walked out onto 34th street, you circled Madison Square Garden, looking for a valet that apparently was impossible to find. So you gave up and hopped in a cab, instructing the driver to take you to the Regal AMC over in 42nd street while you pushed your cell to your ear.

“(Y/N) where are you? I need the bloody–”

“The USB. I got it I got it, Maya. I’m sorry I was just watching him and–”

“Hurry the fuck up before I kill one of these fucking Shelbys.”

_Click._

You sighed heavily, knowing that the Shelby’s attending this small event you set up could have either gone two ways and from the looks of it, it was not going how you wanted. _Great._

Maya still worked for the Shelby’s but now, they ran legitimate business. Yes, Thomas still had his races and illegalities back in Birmingham but here in NY, he ran your family’s credibility to the ground and now everyone wanted to work with the Shelby’s, distributing liquor and participating in the factory, which Maya ran. Occasionally, more often than not, Maya came back to Korea and stayed for days sometimes weeks on end. After all, Yoongi was there and they intended to keep their marriage alive especially after…

“It’s about damn **TIME** you got here!” Maya hollered as she waddled over to you, her belly weighing her down as usual.

“Hey…maybe you should just breath and relax for the baby–”

“Don’t **TELL** me to **RELAX**.”

“Alright…” your voice trailed off as you pulled the USB from your bag, handing it to her. She snapped her fingers and one of the theater workers came running over.

“Yes Mrs. Min,” he asked hesitantly.

“Go put this in the computer projector for theater 3. Not 2. Not 4. 3. Got it?”

“Uh…yes m’am.”

“Alright now fuck off.”

You wanted to laugh but you knew that Maya would take it the wrong way and blow up on you in the empty lobby. As you looked around, you tried to recall a time you had seen this whole movie theater. The red and gold carpet was visible and it looked so stunningly retro. The fixtures on the wall with light bulbs adorning the exterior frame of each poster brought you a sense of nostalgia. This was the perfect place to debut Jin’s movie. He was going to absolutely die.

“Y’all that marquee outside!” Damon said gleefully as he walked through the doors.

“What?! What!? What?!” Maya screeched as if expecting to hear the absolute worse. Damon just looked at her as if she was batshit crazy and put his hands up defensively.

If you were doing well, Damon was doing better. His parents had unfortunately both died of an overdose, leaving Damon their entire fashion empire, Vouge Velez, a company that was on the verge of bankruptcy. The first couple of months were rough. You had never seen Damon so stressed and so worn out. But when Sehun offered to become the face of Velez Vogue, everything started turning up for Damon. He made his first million, had his first fashion show, got married to the face of his company and adopted a beautiful white dog named Vivi. Today, Sehun was in California, filming for a drama while Damon was able to sneak over on his private jet to meet you guys for Jin’s private premiere.

“Uh nothing. It looks good. People are taking picture of it and lining up outside.”

“Oh fuck. I forgot.”

“You forgot!?” you screeched. “This is supposed to be a private event! Army is going to storm in here and–”

“Don’t worry about all of that,” Arthur Shelby slurred, coming up next to you and putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder which to you, didn’t feel assuring at all. “I’ll go take care of it. Nice to see you again by the way (Y/N). Always a-hck-pleasure.”

The three of you watched Arthur walk out of the theater and sighed.

“He’s about to make a fool of himself, isn’t he?” you asked painfully.

“Is he good at anything else?” Damon added.

“I’m going to get Thomas. I’ll be back,” Maya grumbled as she waddled away.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you without Sehun at your side. Is it weird? Being away from your husband?” You doted as you turned to your best friend. Damon just shrugged and smiled.

“Well, yea of course. But I missed you. It’s been what, weeks? Weeks! I’m just glad I could make it. I didn’t want you thinking I was abandoning you or anything,” Damon pouted and rubbed your arm sweetly.

“Oh nah. I don’t think that at all. I mean, you and Maya weren’t going to live with me forever especially in a cabin in the middle of the woods, you know? The both of you being married and all. I mean come on!” You laughed lightly, knowing the truth behind your words but feeling the exact opposite. You missed living with your friends, you missed having someone at home. Granted, Jin came when he could but you yearned for more. You weren’t quite sure what it was.

“(Y/N)…it sounds like you’re…eager…”

“Eager?” You snapped your neck at Damon. “For what?!”

“Oh…I don’t know…maybe…a stroll down the aisle…in a white dress…with Jin on the other end?”

“Oh please,” you rolled your eyes. “As if he has time for that now. As if _we_ have time for it.”

“I don’t know,” Damon raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly at you. “All I’m saying is–”

“Alright you horny bloody she-devils!” Arthur barked at the women who were crowding around the thearter. “This is a private event! You hear me? Private!”

_Oh no._

“Let me go–”

“Say no more,” Damon said, eyeing Arthur as he screamed at the Army piling outside. “He a whole damn mess. Go deal with that because pft, that ain’t cute.” As Damon walked off, you started for the door and grabbed Arthur.

“You can’t speak like that to them!” you scolded, pulling him back inside.

“Well why not!? They weren’t listening to me! I told them to make way and they just kept crowding around me!” Arthur swayed as you stopped, his intoxication levels were through the roof.

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). NYPD will be here momentarily to set up barricades so the boys are able to walk in safely. I arrange–”

“Ahem!” Maya coughed as she punched Thomas’ arm.

“What I meant to say was Maya arranged for full security at all exits and entrances so there will be no disruptions. The theater should be yours for the rest of the night. If you should encounter any problems, don’t hesitate to call,” Thomas kept his face stoic and cold just as he always did. Even now when it was a casual and friendly occasion, he kept his poker face barely cracking a smile. But you did and stuck your hand out for him.

“I appreciate it, Thomas. Thank you,” taking your hand in his, he finally broke that stone face and grinned.

“Anytime.”

“Are you staying for the movie?”

“No, I’m afraid I must be on my way back to Birmingham. Business and all.”

“Right…” your voice trailed off for a second before coming back to the conversation. “Well I hope you have a safe flight.”

“Thank you, (Y/N). And congratulations.”

“For what?”

You saw Maya make a quick and fast movement from behind him, causing Thomas to grunt and wince for a second.

“On the movie. Congratulations. Yeh. Have a goodnight, ladies. Damon,” Thomas nodded at all of you before walking off with his two brothers at his side.

“What was that all about?” You asked completely puzzled. Maya and Damon just looked at each other and shrugged but you weren’t buying it. “Listen, you know I hate secrets.”

“Well…Uh…”

Suddenly, the sounds of ear piercing screams coming from outside took the attention away from your two friends who were clearly hiding something from you. But that could be dealt with later, right this second, Jin was about to walk through those doors and you couldn’t wait to wrap your arms around him while he looks around amazed.

You watched from a distance, the 7 of them standing in front of their fans posing and smiling for them. You knew they were exhausted and that this was somewhat of terrible timing for a movie screening but you wanted the next few days to be as relaxing as possible for Jin and yourself. Staying in your hotel room just playing Nintendo or League of Legends and getting lost under the sheets. Perfectly unbothered.

The screams got louder as the door open and in walked your man and his 6 best friends. Fatigue eating away at them but excitement plastered on their faces.

“Look hyung!” Jungkook called out, pointing at Jin’s movie poster that was adorned on the wall.

“Wow! It looks so nice!” Tae doted as he hugged Kook from behind.

“Stand next to it! Stand next to it!” Jimin chimed playfully, pushing Jin forward.

“Yah! This poster doesn’t do my face justice,” Jin said proudly as Hobi took a picture of him and Namjoon standing next to the poster.

“I’m surprised they could fit your entire head in the shot considering how big your ego has gotten,” Yoongi said flatly. Namjoon just laughed obnoxiously, almost doubling over at Yoongi’s comment.

“Look! Your ladies are over there,” Hobi pointed out as he nudged in your direction. You were expecting Jin to run up to you to cradle you in his arms but it was Jimin that sprinted across the lobby who dove in as you cradled him.

“Noona noona! This is such a pretty theater! You and Maya did such a good job,” he praised, You just smiled as he pulled away from your embrace.

“Oh it’s alrigh–”

“What do you mean alright?! This place is gorgeous!” Maya barked, causing you and Jimin to cower a bit. Her hormones sometimes got the best of her…and this was one of those times. “Oh no, Jimin I’m sorry,” she sniffled, tears threatening to fall.

“Oh fuck,” Yoongi said under his breath as he approached the three of you, taking Maya in his arms. “It’s okay. Jimin’s alright. Aren’t you, Chim?”

“Uh…yea. I’m good,” he said nervously before backing up into Namjoon behind him.

“This place is lovely! I don’t think we could have found a more perfect place,” Namjoon added, Jin right at his side.

“Jagi, no wonder you ran off in a hurry. Noona said you just left her talking to herself backstage,” he giggled as he leaned in to kiss you.

“Ha, well. I needed to get here and make sure everything was ready for you, tesoro,” you turned to the men behind him and smiled as Jin took your hand in his, standing next to you.

“Are you guys ready for Jin’s North American Premier?” Damon cheered, causing the rest of you to holler and clap excitedly. “Well why the fuck y’all standing here for? The fuck I look like? Let’s go!” The rest of you followed Damon into theater 3, taking your seats and waiting patiently. Popcorn was passed around and as the movie theater got dark, you looked over at Jin who was biting his lip.

“You did great. And everyone else will think so too,” you assured him, putting a hand on his thigh. He smiled and put his hand over yours.

“You think so? Are my nerves that obvious?”

“Just a tad. And yes, I truly believe that.”

“SHHHHH!” you heard Namjoon from behind you.

“Some of us are trying to watch a movie, do you mind?” Hobi chided in a joking manner.

“Yah! It’s my movie so I can talk as much as I wa–” Jin was hushed by popcorn being flung at him from all directions, everyone around him jeering and booing his as he stood up. “Alright! Alright!” He slumped back in his seat, a small smile spreading on his face as you kissed his cheek.

X-x-x

“That was…amazing,” Jungkook marveled, breaking the silence as the credits began to roll. Jin looked back excitedly, looking at everyone who was either in tears or mouth agape.

“You guys really think so?” Jin asked, you could tell he was yearning for validation from his friends and they were willing to give it to him with sincerity.

“Hyung, I almost want to say you’re wasting your talents by sticking with us but I’m too selfish to let you leave us,” Jimin giggled as Jin started blushing.

“Oh stop, you’re exaggerating.”

“No, honestly, hyung. We are so proud of you,” Tae added, smiling sweetly before Namjoon spoke.

“I really didn’t expect it to be this amazing. I laughed, I cried, I fell in love. I think (Y/N) might have some competition.”

“Make that two,” Hobi added as he ran up to Jin with Namjoon at his side. “Kim Seokjin! Kim Seokjin! Please! I’m your biggest fan!”

“Let me have your babies! Please Kim Seokjin I’ve seen all your movies and–”

“Now you’re just pushing it,” Yoongi added with a smirk on his face. “Ow! What was that for?!” He yelped, rubbing his arm and turning to Maya.

“Shut the fuck up, I saw you crying,” she scoled at him.

“I…I wasn’t crying,” Yoongi defended.

“That bad boy act was penetrated by Jin’s talent. Pause,” Damon added before continuing. “Honestly Jin, I can see this movie being a hit here and in Korea as well. You should consider modeling…maybe for Vogue Velez?” Damon smiled and raised his eyebrow, causing Jin to blush even more.

“Usually I have something smart and witty to say…but I’m truly at a loss for words. Thank you guys for supporting me so much and I’m just glad I made you all proud,” Jin nodded and you could tell he was holding back tears of joy as all of you clapped and cheered at his small speech. You got up and hugged him, placing a small peck on his lips.

“I smell an Oscar, tesoro,” you said in a sing song voice, causing Jin’s neck to turn the same color as his cheeks.

“But wait!” Maya screeched as she got up. “There’s more!”

“More?” You didn’t plan anything but the movie. Was there something you were missing? The theater got dark again and you felt someone pull you down in your seat.

“Hey! What the fu–”

The sounds of a music box playing a familiar song started to blast through the speakers of the theater. Wait…is that “Awake”? As you looked at the screen, you saw a video from two years ago play on the screen. It was a video of you and Jin playing Nintendo in the cabin, the morning after Thomas told you your father was successfully assassinated.

“When we woke up that morning, I knew…”

It panned back to the same video, except it zeroed in on a moment you had never noticed, and it was Jin looking adoringly at you, letting you lose in a game that all these years you thought you won fair and square.

“…that this day would come eventually.”

Another video of you and Jin a few months after, running through the sand on the beach of Mar De Plata in Argentina, when they first started their World Tour. Jin had grabbed you from behind and threw you in the water but you clung hard enough to him to where he fell, the both of you washing up on the shore laughing uncontrollably.

“I might have taken too long to do this….”

It was your thanksgiving preparation of that year. You were trying to cook while Jin came up behind you to hug you…but it was just a plot to steal food while you cooked. You smiled to yourself now, thinking about how mad you got and how adorable he looked when he ran away when you started cursing at him

“…but everything had to be perfect….”

The famous Bangtan christmas. That was your second one in attendence and the video got a perfect shot of you and Jin under the mistletoe, Jin’s hands travelling up your blouse but you pushing him away, knowing you were being filmed. He always got frisky when he was intoxicated, another giggle escaped your lips as the next frame panned it.

“…Just like the memories we made…”

Tears started to well up at this point. Pictures of the two of you from the past 2 years started to flash before your eyes and you felt them all. Felt them as if those memories were playing out right before your very eyes all over again. But then it stopped. A picture of the opal figurine that you had gotten him years ago filled the screen. Mario riding his little cart and Peach sitting right behind. To this day he cherished it. It meant the world to him. You meant the world to him.

“I told you a long time ago…I need you to be my future. Now it’s just a matter of securing it. What I’m trying to say is…”

Suddenly the lights cut back on again and you realized you were the only one sitting down. Looking around, you saw Jin standing at the bottom on the theater with everyone else crowding around him. As you looked closer, you saw that he was  holding something in his hands but you couldn’t make out. Then it hit you…

“(Y/N)!” Jin screamed from the bottom of the theater, a large smile danced across his face.

“Stop it,” you whispered, lying blatanly as you started to walk down the steps.

“I have to ask you something but you have to promise to say yes,” Jin’s face was completely lit up and your walking turned into running until you made it to the bottom. Standing infront of Jin and all your smiling friends.

“W-what is it, Jin?” you stuttered, hot tears already tearing from your eyes and staining your cheeks.

“(Y/N)…will you–hold on, I have to tie my shoes.”

“SEOKJIN-AH!” Everyone around him scolded him instantly, but Jin laughed his beautiful intoxicating laugh and so did you. He walked closer to you, taking one of your hands in his while the other revealed a blue velvet box.

“(Y/N),” Jin fliped the box open and inside, was the most blinding diamond ring you had ever seen. Your breathing stopped and your eyes traveled from the ring to the man in front of you. “Will you be by my side forever as…as my wife?”

There was no other answer in the world you wanted to give him. Your body trembled and you almost forgot to breath. With everyone’s eyes on you, you replied instantly, without a second thought.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve only been waiting two years for you to ask me!” You screeched as you threw your arms around him. “It’s about fucking time!”

And when you kissed, it was just you two in that theater. Your friends cheering and hollering came to a dull roar. Jin pulled away, cupped your face in his hands and let a tear fall from the corner of his eye.

“Never behind,” he started.

“Together, side by side,” you finished.

As your friends toppled over you all in a hug, you finally realized that everything you yearned for, everything you could have ever dreamed of, was right here. Holding you in the messiest tightest embrace. Jin always told you that he wanted to give you everything you never had. And he did…

He gave you love. He gave you family.

He gave you…life.

**-FIN-**


	32. Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my ramblings and what not :)

To my readers,

Thank you so so so so so much for staying with me on this journey. This story is has been a rollar coaster ride for me. I was so meticulous on how I wanted to write this. Partially because this is actually part of a novel series I am in the process of writing and believe it or not, this is book two! There are obviously a lot of things that I edited to make this into a fanfiction but most of it stayed the same. Anyway, I’m rambling which if you haven’t noticed, I do quite a bit. I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with me and my sporatic updates. I will be writing one shots every so often, of course. And maybeeee working on another chaptered fic? Ahhhh the idea is still in the works. But really, truly and deeply, Thank you for making “In The Bleak Midwinter” such a great story for me to write and for enjoying it just as much as I did. Oh...did I mention that there might be a THIRD ENDING?! iohsfidshfidshfods I mean...do you guys want a third ending? Let me know :) <3 I love you allllllll and stick around for more <3

 

-pcyheartgirlx


End file.
